


Brothers of The Moon

by lovegaylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Academia, Brujos, Happy Ending, M/M, Magia, Secretos, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, hechizos, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 163,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegaylove/pseuds/lovegaylove
Summary: Cada brujo nace con un poder especial. Algunos viven con este desde el primer momento, otros lo descubren más adelante.Algunos lo portan con orgullo, otros lo esconden.Louis y Harry van a la misma academia de brujería.Louis tiene un secreto.Tal vez Harry también.





	1. Brothers of The Moon

Silencio intenso  
Mientras caminaba en la habitación  
Sus túnicas negras arrastrando  
Hermano de la luna  
Y una araña viuda negra hace  
Más sonido que él  
Y lunas negras en sus ojos  
Tenía más sentido para mí. Persuasión pesada.  
Fue difícil respirar  
Oscuro en la parte superior de las escaleras  
Y él me llamó. Y  lo seguí.

(...)

Sisters of the Moon - Fleetwood Mac


	2. Bienvenidos

Eran amigos de la noche, caminaban bajo la luna con una complicidad que nunca tendrían con el sol. 

Louis había tenido una muy buena infancia. Nada fuera de lo normal, salvo la parte en la que su madre era una bruja, él también y su padre era un simple mundano. Louis nunca quiso hermanos, le gustaba acaparar toda la atención. A veces se sentía culpable de que por haber deseado tanto ser hijo único su madre nunca pudo tener mas hijos. Nunca expresó esa preocupación en voz alta y a muy corta edad lo llenó de tristeza, pero con el tiempo entendió que no era tan poderoso como para dejar a sus padres estériles. Cuando cumplió trece años se dio cuenta de que había cosas que lo lastimarían más a lo largo de la vida. Como por ejemplo ser diferente al resto. Siempre fue bueno fingiendo y escondiendo lo que realmente sentía, pero su madre era aún mejor dándose cuenta de las cosas que sucedían. Louis siempre estaría agradecido con su madre por haberlo sentado una cálida noche de verano y haberle susurrado: "Te amo, Louis. Siempre te amaré, sin importar qué." Desde ese momento nunca más escondió quien realmente era. Desde ese momento portó su sexualidad con orgullo, al igual que su ídolo Magnus Bane. Nunca tuvo un novio por más de tres meses y aunque por un tiempo se echaba la culpa por nunca sentir que los demás eran suficiente, por siempre necesitar más, por nunca lograr ser feliz con nada ni nadie, después de pensarlo bien también comenzó a culpar a los demas por jamás luchar por él y darse por vencidos de inmediato como si no valiera la pena luchar por él. Pero, lamentablemente, la tristeza no acababa allí. Su padre, Charles, no era una buena persona y le llevó muchos años y varios moretones en el rostro de su madre darse cuenta. Su padre fue el mayor problema en sus vidas por un largo tiempo, hasta que ya no lo fue.  
Louis podría decir que, luego de varias caídas, él y su madre por fin estaban de pie y no volverían a caer. Juntos podían contra todo.

"¡Louis será el que mejor la pasará!" Rió Niall, terminándose la segunda cerveza y lanzando la botella sobre el césped del patio delantero de alguien. "¡Rodeado de chicos todos los malditos días!" Se llevó la mano a la boca pensando que aún tenía la cerveza y frunció el ceño al recordar que ya no tenía nada.

Louis rodó los ojos y lo empujó con suavidad, sabiendo que de alguna forma decía la verdad. Liam negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo, pensando en si debería soltar esa carcajada o no. "Ya cállate la boca, Horan." Escupió Louis con una sonrisa, la cual dejaba ver que en realidad no le molestaba lo que le había dicho y tampoco le importaba mucho debido a la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre.

Liam había estado extrañamente callado durante toda la noche, en el bar y ahora durante el regreso a sus casas. Y Liam nunca se callaba. No llegaba al nivel de Niall, a quien es necesario rogarle con lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro que por favor hiciera silencio, pero casi. De alguna manera, Louis sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no quería obligarlo a hablar, sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano. Niall, por supuesto, no se había dado cuenta. (No era por el alcohol, estando sobrio tampoco lo haría, nunca estaba en este mundo por completo).

"Chicos" Liam bajó la vista de las estrellas y luego de mirar a sus dos mejore amigos fue soltando con lentitud aquello que estuvo guardando las últimas horas pero que venía pensando hacía semanas. "No se burlen de lo que diré a continuación..." Los otros dos soltaron una risita y Louis lo interrumpió.

"Siempre nos burlaremos de lo que digas" Puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Pero dilo de todos modos." Liam le quitó la mano del hombro y siguió hablando, para nada ofendido y completamente acostumbrado a que no lo tomaran muy en serio. Sabía que lo querían igual.

Carraspeó y luego de acomodarse el cabello siguió hablando. "No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos una vez que entremos a la academia" Lo dijo tan rápido que si sus amigos no estuvieran acostumbrados a que hablara de esa forma no le habrían entendido una sola palabra. Louis soltó una risa por lo bajo y Niall también, pero Liam no estaba seguro de que Niall se estuviera riendo de él, quizá estaba demasiado borracho para entender lo que decía. "Y hablo en serio" Siempre hablaba en serio, pero esta vez su voz sonaba más grave que lo normal. Louis pensó si Liam se había negado a tomar junto a ellos porque necesitaba estar sobrio para tener esta conversación. Viniendo de él, era muy probable. "No quiero...Somos amigos desde que tenemos uso de razón. No quiero que todo acabe porque conozcamos gente nueva. No digo que no podamos tener otros amigos, sólo que...No dejen que se acabe lo que tenemos." 

Louis sentía lo mismo pero jamás podría haberlo dicho en voz alta. Además, estaba demasiado seguro en que nada podría separarlos. Pero Liam era un gran sentimental y no podía no decir algo así la noche anterior a emprender esa gran aventura. Louis largó un suspiro y estuvo a punto de tranquilizar a su amigo cuando Niall tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada y dijo: "¡El único que acabará en la academia es Louis!" Liam y Louis se giraron hacia él y lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que terminara de reír para que les explicara de qué carajos estaba hablando. "Porque...porque" Soltaba entre risas y aliento a cerveza. "Porque estará teniendo sexo porque...es una a- academia...p-para hombres" No podía dejar de reír mientras soltaba aquellas idioteces que para él eran el mejor chiste del siglo. Liam se cubrió el rostro con las manos y negaba con la cabeza. Louis se mordió la parte interior de las mejillas y se aclaró la garganta. No estaba enojado, no podría estarlo, no con Niall, sabiendo que estaba borracho y que jamás querría lastimarlo con sus palabras.

"Ya entendimos, Niall" Le puso una mano en el hombro, el que seguía temblando ya que no había parado de reír aún. "Soy gay y voy a estar rodeado de penes por tres años, ahora cierra la boca." Liam seguía cubriéndose el rostro, seguro con las mejillas color rosa. Niall iba dejando de reír de a poco y Louis negaba con la cabeza. En el fondo, esperaba que el rubio tuviera razón.

______

Había llegado el día.

La brujería había aparecido en el mundo siglos y siglos atrás. No siempre fue como es ahora, ni la práctica ni la forma en que la ven los demás. Desde el primer momento existieron distintos tipos de brujería y distintos tipos de brujos y brujas. A pesar de que hay una gran diferencia entre los que hacen el bien y el mal, los humanos comunes y corrientes nunca llegarían a comprender de qué se trata realmente la brujería, y mucho menos si deciden juzgarla desde la ignorancia.

La clase de brujería que aprendería a dominar Louis cuando ingresara a la academia, era una con la que nacen los brujos de su clase. Su magia y poder no tiene nada que ver con lo oculto y el mal. Louis tampoco juzga a quienes sí practican esa brujería, pero nunca pensaría en acercarse a cosas de ese estilo.

Louis es hijo único y vive con su madre en un barrio residencial, del lado izquierdo viven los Horan y del lado derecho los Payne. Todos ellos se habían mudado allí hacía muchos años, incluso antes de que Louis, Niall y Liam nacieran. Sus padres solían reunirse cada vez que pudieran, siendo los únicos brujos y brujas en el vecindario. Ninguno de los vecinos sabía lo que estos eran, ni tampoco sospechaban (y si alguna vez ocurrió algún pequeño accidente, no había nada que un té especial preparado por la madre de Louis no pudiera resolver). No se vestían con ropa negra ni usaban sombreros, tampoco volaban en escobas, pero no sería una buena idea hacerlos enojar. Tal vez ninguno era muy popular en la secundaria, pero tenían algo en sus ojos que hacía que nadie quisiera hacerles daño.

Cuando terminaron la escuela secundaria, los tres comenzaron a trabajar en la empresa de los Payne. Los jóvenes sabían que ese sería su trabajo desde el momento en que tenían trece años y sus padres los llevaban a recorrer el lugar, mostrándoles cuál era su trabajo y diciéndoles que eso harían ellos cuando fueran más grandes. Tal vez Liam amaba ese trabajo, a Niall no le importaba mientras le diera dinero, pero Louis siempre había soñado con algo más. Tenían tiempo libre para hacer otra cosa, para estudiar algo o buscar otro trabajo si querían, ya que siendo sus hijos, no les caía tanto peso a una tan corta edad. Louis usaba sus ratos libres para aprender francés, Liam para leer cada libro que existiera en el mundo, y Niall jugaba al golf con gente mayor. 

Tal vez no era eso lo que Louis había soñado desde pequeño, pero le parecía que podía soportarlo hasta que tuviera que ingresar a la academia de brujería. Cuando tuviera todo el poder de brujo en él, pensaría qué era lo que realmente quería para su vida. 

El sol de Septiembre brillaba fuerte sobre Los Ángeles aquel día.

Los tres salieron de su casa al mismo tiempo al oír la bocina, con una maleta y una sonrisa en el rostro, llenos de dudas y miedos, pero disfrazados de emoción.

A partir de ese momento comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Todo brujo soñaba con la Academia desde el momento en que sus padres le contaban sobre esta. Los próximos tres años se la pasarían estudiando y formándose para convertirse finalmente en brujos completos. Su vida, realmente, comenzaba ahora.

Los tres se sonrieron al encontrarse en la acera de Louis y se giraron a saludar a sus padres quienes los observaban desde la puerta de sus respectivas casas. Ninguno soltó una palabra, ni siquiera Niall dijo una idiotez o algún chiste que sólo le parecería gracioso a él. Se estaban despidiendo de su familia, de su ciudad, de todas sus comodidades, de todo lo que habían conocido hasta ese momento. En la Academia estaba prohibido el uso de teléfonos celulares y cualquier otro artefacto tecnológico que los vinculara con el mundo exterior. Estarían allí nueve meses y luego tendrían tres meses para regresar con sus familias o irse a donde quisieran de vacaciones, y luego volver para hacer lo mismo por dos años más. 

Louis no tenía miedo al cambio, pero le había costado mucho no sentirse culpable por dejar a su madre sola. Jay era una mujer muy independiente y capaz, no lloraría todas las noches por su hijo, pero sí lo extrañaría, y Louis a ella, la relación que compartían era más fuerte que cualquier tipo de magia. Louis estaba agradecido de que ella fuera su madre.

Los chicos notaron cómo algunos vecinos observaban la escena desde la ventana, uno incluso se hizo el que debía regar las plantas para ver si podía oír algo. Lo que se comentaba en el vecindario era que los tres amigos se iban a estudiar a Europa, les pareció la mentira perfecta. Gracias, Niall, por comenzar el rumor.

Un hombre se bajó de la camioneta y les abrió la puerta trasera, ayudándolos a ingresar y guardando sus maletas en el maletero. Cuando la puerta se cerró, los tres aún podían ver a sus padres, pero debido a los vidrios polarizados sus padres no los veían a ellos. La mayoría estaba secándose las lágrimas, la única que seguía con una sonrisa, fuerte como siempre, era la madre de Louis, quien sabía que su hijo seguro la seguía mirando desde dentro del auto.

"Joder, necesito mear." Niall soltó mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y se ponía cómodo en el corto viaje hasta el aeropuerto.

Louis y Liam negaban con la cabeza y se reían de su amigo.

Nueva Orleans los esperaba.

___________

Era un vuelo de tres horas con cuarenta minutos pero se sintió como uno de cincuenta horas.

Louis iba sentado en el medio de Liam y Niall, y aunque no era la primera vez que viajaban juntos, parecía que cada vez se volvían más insoportables.

Durante cada turbulencia, Liam clavaba sus uñas en el brazo izquierdo de Louis. Cuando no había turbulencias, le contaba cada hecho histórico sobre la Academia desde que se construyó hasta ese día. Por suerte, durante dos turbulencias no sintió las uñas de Liam enterrándose en su piel, ya que lo tomaron por sorpresa en el baño. No sabía qué era peor.

Niall, por su parte, cuando no estaba roncando a todo volumen, haciendo que los pasajeros del otro lado del pasillo le enviaran miradas acusadoras a Louis como si este fuera el adulto responsable, le pedía a las azafatas que le trajeran comida y bebida. Las llamó tantas veces que Louis estaba seguro podía oírlas quejándose detrás de la cortina. Niall había gastado en ese vuelo la misma cantidad de dinero que Louis seguramente gastaría durante el primer mes en la Academia. 

Louis se había decidido por mirar la última película de Marvel, y aunque era nueva ya la había visto diez veces así que de las dos horas que duraba la misma, se la pasó viendo por la ventanilla del avión. No le interesaban las ciudades por las que volaban, ni las montañas que cruzaban, sus ojos no estaban allí ni en ningún lado, sino en todos lados o tal vez en ningún lado al mismo tiempo. Al igual que sus pensamientos.

Aunque no se sintiera tan entusiasmado como Liam ni tan feliz como Niall por entrar a la Academia, se sentía orgulloso de lo que era y de lo que se convertiría en tres años. Nunca había sentido que el ser brujo fuera todo lo que él era, que fuera más importante que ser una persona, un humano. Sin embargo, amaba a su gente, estaba orgulloso, y jamás se avergonzaría de ser un brujo. El próximo paso en su vida era importante, el más importante de todos, se atrevería a decir, y aunque tuviera muchas cosas en las que pensar y por las que preocuparse, aunque tuviera mil miedos y dudas, no podía esperar a comenzar esa gran aventura.

¿Cómo sería todo allí? ¿Qué harían durante las clases? ¿Haría amigos nuevos? ¿Conocería a alguien especial? ¿Tendría sexo con muchos como Niall había dicho? ¿Extrañaría a su madre? ¿Podría ser feliz luego de mucho tiempo?

(...)

La Academia está en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Para el resto del mundo es un internado para chicos, al que cada vez que alguien que no sea brujo se acerca para inscribir a su hijo, se le dice que no hay más cupo, que intente el próximo año, y así sucesivamente. Los mundanos saben que existen los brujos y las brujas, (aún les cuesta creer que hay vampiros, tal vez sea lo mejor) pero no saben quienes son, no pueden diferenciarlos de otro ser humano normal. Cuando se quiso normalizar el que los brujos dijeran con orgullo lo que eran, se perdieron muchas vidas, así que, por el momento, no se arriesgarían a exponerse al mundo.

Luce como lo que es, un viejo castillo que fue remodelado en los últimos años. Cuatro pisos de alto y las paredes de afuera pintadas de un color arena, muchas ventanas con verdes enredaderas que no muestran lo que sucede por dentro, pero los de adentro sí pueden ver lo que sucede afuera. Para ingresar al edificio primero hay que pasar por las dos grandes puertas de reja negra, cuales son abiertas una vez muestras tu identificación.

Cuando ya habían hecho varios pasos hacia el lugar, sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido en sus pechos. Las manos les sudaban, sentían náuseas y les temblaban las piernas. Hasta Niall sentía ganas de llamar a su mamá. Todo era nuevo y desconocido, para los tres era el primer día, para los tres era un nuevo comienzo.

El primero en ingresar por las grandes puertas de roble negro fue el rubio, quien silbó asombrado al instante en que sus ojos vieron el interior por primera vez. Una sonrisa gigante se instaló en el rostro de Louis y no parecía querer irse. Liam asentía mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tal vez intentando no romper en llanto. 

Las paredes eran de un mármol dorado y los pisos de madera. Las paredes le recordaron a la única vez que tuvo que ir a una iglesia, y el piso le hizo pensar en lo incómodo que sería si alguna vez quiere escabullirse en la noche y estos hagan ruido bajo sus pies. Sólo veía unas escaleras de piedra subir al segundo piso, pero veía un largo pasillo que daba a un patio sin techo, y seguramente después del pasillo habría más escaleras y más pasillos. (No sabía cómo era porque no había fotos de la Academia en internet, mientras menos información de esta tuviera el resto, mejor). Había chicos caminando por todos lados, algunos de pie hablando con otros, algunos reían y otros estaban sentados solos con miedo en sus rostros, algunos tenían el uniforme de la Academia y otros, como ellos, quienes obviamente estaban en primer año, aún tenían puestas sus propias prendas. 

"Wow, mierda." Soltó Niall mientras observaba todo aquello, boquiabierto. Liam seguía embobado, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Louis asintió ante las palabras de Niall, dándole la razón aunque este no lo estuviera viendo. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó, ahora sí bajando su mirada hacia sus amigos.

Louis se alzó de hombros y Liam se apresuró a responder: "¿Creen que deberíamos preguntarle a alguien?" Louis entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba la cantidad de chicos bonitos que ya había visto en tan sólo un minuto. "O quizá deberíamos esperar a-" Una voz que resonó por los parlantes en todo el edificio lo hizo dejar de hablar.

"Buenos días, nuevos estudiantes." Saludó la voz, haciendo que entonces los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año que se habían detenido, siguieran haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. "Les hablo para informarles que deben ir a la sala de conferencias que se encuentra en el segundo piso, al lado del salón número veinte." La voz del hombre era suave y ronca al mismo tiempo, te hacía querer escucharlo por toda la eternidad y rogarle que no dejara de hablar. Louis sabía quien era, y en ese momento su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Soy su director, Magnus Bane." Se oyeron algunos jadeos de sorpresa, quizá algunos tontos que no sabían que el mayor brujo de los últimos tiempos era el director de la Academia, o tal vez porque no se habían dado cuenta que era la voz del director la que estaban oyendo. "Ah y...Bienvenidos a la Academia de brujería para chicos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeo subir 1 capitulo todas las semanas o tal vez cada 2 semanas.  
> Espero que les guste esta historia porque yo AMO escribirla. Gracias por leer!


	3. Poderes

Cada escalón le quitaba un poco de aire de sus pulmones. Louis se puso a pensar que quizá debería haber aprovechado sus momentos libres para hacer algo de ejercicio en lugar de comer doritos. Demasiado tarde.

"Tenemos que subir sólo al segundo piso pero parece que estamos subiendo las escaleras del infierno." Soltó Niall, quien también parecía querer sentarse a tomar un poco de aire. Louis quiso reír y asentir pero no pudo hacer nada, si hacía otra cosa que no fuera respirar y seguir subiendo, se derrumbaría.

Liam, quien tampoco usaba sus ratos libres para ir al gimnasio pero sí había sido boy scout por cinco años, rodó los ojos. "Bajar al infierno." Niall entrecerró los ojos y lo miró confundido. Louis seguía con la ardua tarea de respirar y subir las escaleras. "En todo caso, sería bajar las escaleras al infierno." Se explicó Liam con total seriedad, sin siquiera respirar entrecortado. "El infierno está abajo, no arriba." Louis negó con la cabeza lentamente, casi rodando los ojos pero no encontrando la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Niall simplemente soltó una carcajada. 

A Liam le gustaba hablar de idioteces que a nadie le interesaba. A veces decía cosas muy interesantes, muchas veces escucharlo divagar a la madrugada los había salvado durante exámenes cuando recordaban que el símbolo químico del Uranio era la U y su número atómico el 92. 

Por suerte, unos segundos más tarde habían alcanzado el segundo piso. Louis cantó la canción de la película de Rocky Balboa en su mente. Se quedó allí parado unos segundos, notando que ese piso de madera rechinaba menos que el del primer piso. Cuando alguien lo empujó se dio cuenta que estaba estorbando el paso de los demás estudiantes, se disculpó por lo bajo y siguió avanzando. 

Niall y Liam estaban hablando animados, tal vez hasta le estuvieran hablando a él, pero Louis estaba demasiado ocupado observando los cuadros que cubrían las paredes (que son del mismo color que las del primer piso). Las fotografías de los cuadros eran la mayoría de hombres, de brujos, antiguos, muy antiguos. Algunas fotografías eran en blanco y negro y Louis se imaginó caminando por ese pasillo a la medianoche y casi pudo sentir escalofríos. Los brujos de antes, algunos, o la mayoría, no eran como los de ahora. Louis estaba feliz de ser un brujo moderno, de haber nacido cuando las cosas no eran tan terroríficas y oscuras como solían serlo. Estaba aliviado de poder decir que a veces le daba un poco de miedo la oscuridad y saber que no lo colgarían por ello ni por ser quien era.

"¡Louis, vamos!" Liam lo llama desde la puerta de lo que parece ser el salón de conferencias. Puede ver a Niall hablando con alguien adentro. Ya se estaba tardando en hacer amigos, pensó Louis. 

Niall se despidió del chico con el que había entablado una conversación y corrió hasta sus amigos, quienes estaban apoyados sobre la pared derecha del salón. Liam le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Niall y ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo el cabello de este último dejaría de ser rubio ya que se había olvidado de empacar la tintura, y Niall se burló de Liam diciéndole que le mandaría una carta a sus padres pidiéndole que le envíen varias cajas el próximo mes. No celulares, cartas sí. No visitas, sí una caja con obsequios cada mes. Louis quería saber la razón, pero por la fama de la Academia era más que obvio que era simplemente por ser pretenciosos.

Louis estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en la comida que le darían en aquel lugar (de repente temió por su vida, le rogaba a las estrellas que por favor no lo obligaran a comer vegetales) como para darse cuenta que ya habían cerrado las puertas del salón y que un hombre estaba sobre un pequeño escenario, acomodando el micrófono.

"Atención, nuevos alumnos." El hombre alzó la voz y los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido, no parecía enojado, parecía ser su rostro normal, notó Louis. Louis estaba algo desanimado al ver que no era Magnus Bane, pero la desilusión le duró poco. "Bienvenidos. Magnus les envía sus más sentidas disculpas por no poder estar aquí ahora, les da la bienvenida y espera poder conocerlos pronto." El hombre, de unos treinta y algo de años, carraspea y una pequeña sonrisa parece formarse en su rostro por al menos un segundo. "Soy Alexander Lightwood, su esposo." 

Las comisuras de los labios de Louis subieron al instante como un acto reflejo. No podía ni quería esconder la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Ahora que lo volvía a oír, recordaba que el director de la escuela estaba casado con un hombre. Nunca sintió verguenza de lo que era, pero en ese momento se sintió más orgulloso que hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando se giró para ver las reacciones de los demás, sólo encontró sonrisas o rostros neutrales, nada que lo hiciera sentir incómodo. La homofobia casi no existía entre los brujos y brujas, pero siempre había un estúpido que prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

El hombre interrumpió los pensamientos de Louis. "Antes de llevarlos a recorrer las instalaciones del edificio, los voy a separar en dos grupos." Liam se giró hacia sus amigos al oír aquello. Louis le dio una palmada en el hombro, recordándole que nadie podría hacer que su amistad acabara. Liam le agradeció con una media sonrisa. Niall se mordía las uñas. "Es sólo para saber con quienes van a compartir las clases." Explicó. "No significa que tengan que sólo hablar con los de su grupo o que los pondremos en las habitaciones sólo con los de su grupo." Liam parecía más tranquilo, tal vez Louis también, y Niall ni siquiera estaba escuchando. "Vamos a separar a los que saben cuál es su poder de los que aún no lo descubrieron." Niall pareció haberse despertado de su trance ya que se giró hacia Louis al instante, con el poco tacto que lo identifica, y lo miro con lastima. Liam le sonrió y se giró hacia el escenario, no pudo mirar a su amigo sin sentir ganas de llorar. Louis sólo carraspeó y bajo la mirada al suelo. "Por favor, no queremos que piensen que los que ya saben cuál es su poder son mejores que los que no lo han descubierto aún." Alexander parecía demasiado preocupado de que los alumnos pensaran algo así. "Todos somos iguales aquí. Nadie es mejor que nadie. A los que ya saben cuál es su poder, se les ayudará a dominarlo por completo. Y los que aún no saben cuál es, se les ayudará a descubrirlo y luego a dominarlo." Por primera vez desde que lo vieron, les sonrió por más de cinco segundos. "De este lado los que ya sepan cuál es su poder, por favor." Dijo mientras señalaba con su mano hacia su lado derecho. Liam y Niall abrazaron a Louis como si estuvieran a punto de ir a la guerra, Liam incluso le susurró un pequeño 'lo siento'. Louis le sonrió a ambos, y se encogió de hombros, como diciéndoles que no se sintieran mal. "Y de este lado los demás." Terminó de explicar mientras señalaba hacia la izquierda, donde Louis debía ir.

Liam había descubierto que podía controlar los cuatro elementos cuando tenía doce años. Su madre se había enojado con él y se había ido de su habitación gritándole y dejando la puerta abierta. El chico suspiró con fuerza y la puerta se cerró como si un viento de huracán estuviera pasando por afuera. Liam había salido corriendo hacia la casa de Louis a contarle, y estos dos habían corrido hacia la de Niall. Desde ese día, era Liam quien encendía con la yema de sus dedos los cigarrillos que fumaban a escondidas, quien hacía olas en la piscina cuando jugaban a quien podía nadar más rápido. Nunca fue más que eso, y tampoco sabe hasta ahora cómo controlar la tierra. 

Y Niall, por supuesto, tenía que tener el poder más cool. Al menos para Louis lo era. Cambiar de forma. Las veces que se había hecho pasar por Louis cuando este llegaba tarde a clase eran incontables. 

Tal vez sus poderes no eran de mucha ayuda hasta el momento, pero en la Academia los ayudarían a manipularlos por completo y a usarlos en las situaciones indicadas.

Louis, por su parte, aún no sabía cuál era su poder particular, el poder con el que todos y cada uno de los brujos y brujas nace. Algunos son muy tontos, como el poder de imitar voces de otras personas y sonidos de animales a la perfección. Y otros son muy importantes y raros, como el poder de la resurrección. Por suerte, no lo veía como algo malo, su madre se había encargado de decirle que era totalmente común que eso sucediera, que seguramente una vez ingresara a la Academia lo averiguaría. Sin embargo, al ver a sus dos amigos formando un grupo del cual él no podía ser parte, le clavó una daga invisible en el pecho.

Pero estaría bien. Todo estaría bien.

Cuando los dos grupos ya estaban armados, Alexander les pidió que armaran una fila. Louis vio que en el grupo de los que sabían cuál era su poder eran más de cien chicos. En su fila, delante suyo había diez personas y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver atrás suyo, notó que había más de treinta chicos más. De alguna forma, le hizo sentir bien. No eran tan pocos como creía. No estaba solo. 

Antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente, alguien le llamó la atención. El último joven de la fila, que estaba demasiado alejado del penúltimo, llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol color negro y estaba mirando hacia el suelo. Louis no era de juzgar a las personas, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía usando lentes allí adentro. Luego se dio cuenta que podía tener algún tipo de infección ocular, o en el peor de los casos podría ser ciego. En ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ese chico levantó la mirada y, aunque Louis no podía estar seguro debido a los lentes, sintió como si lo estuviera mirando justo a los ojos. Louis se giró con rapidez y comenzó a mirarse las uñas como si eso fuera suficiente para que ese chico no pensara que lo había estado observando. Con la suerte de su lado, el esposo del director comenzó a hablar y la atención de todos volvió al escenario.

"Zayn Malik." Dijo mientras observaba entre la multitud. "¿Alguien ha visto a Zayn Malik?" La mayoría de los estudiantes se puso a buscar a aquel chico con sus miradas, moviendo sus cabezas de un lado al otro, como si alguno de ellos realmente lo conociera. Parece que eso era un instinto de las personas, buscar con la mirada a alguien cuando dicen su nombre, sepas o no quién es. "Bueno." Carraspeó y juntó sus manos atrás de la espalda, como estaba parado hacía un rato. "Tal vez tuvo un problema y llegue más tarde. Si no tenemos noticias en una hora, nos pondremos en contacto con sus padres." Informó Alexander. Louis se giró hacia el otro grupo al oír como dos chicos se reían por lo bajo entre ellos y susurraban de forma molesta. Se miraban entre ellos y luego hacia el costado, Louis realmente no entendía qué les sucedía. Esperaba que no estuvieran burlándose de alguien, pensaba que ya estaban grandes como para comportarse como unos adolescentes. "Ahora, cuando digamos sus nombres, por favor suban al escenario a recoger una planilla donde tendrán disponible la información sobre sus clases y los horarios respectivos, así como también el número de su habitación." Louis sabía que no le tocaría compartir la habitación con Niall ni Liam, sería demasiada suerte. Lo único que quería era que el otro estudiante no fuera un imbécil, sólo eso. Si debería vivir bajo el mismo techo que una persona durante un año, al menos quería poder llevarse bien. No le importaba si no formaba una amistad con el otro chico, o sí, tal vez le gustaría tener a quien hablarle sin parar sobre Marvel o sobre cómo extrañaba a su madre, pero siempre podía esperar hasta ver a Liam y a Niall en los recreos y ratos libres. 

"Louis Tomlinson." Louis levanta la vista al escenario y en ese momento se da cuenta de que la mayorías de los alumnos ya tienen un papel en la mano. Había estado tan metido en su propia mente que ni siquiera había escuchado los nombres de todos los alumnos que habían sido llamados antes que él. Algo hizo que se diera la vuelta para ver si el chico de lentes negros ya había sido llamado y, cuando notó la planilla en su mano, largó un suspiro y maldijo por dentro. Le hubiera gustado saber su nombre y también saber si era ciego por la forma en que caminara hacia el escenario. Le llamaba la atención, era algo extraño. Además, ese sombrero fedora que tenía en la cabeza lo hacía parecer más brujo que todos los estudiantes juntos. Cuando subió al pequeño escenario, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse mentalmente cuando sintió la mano del esposo de Magnus cubrir la suya por completo. Wow, eso sí que era una mano. "Bienvenido, Louis." Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y le entregó la planilla. Louis le susurró un pequeño gracias, no sabe por qué susurró, tal vez porque el hombre lo ponía nervioso, tal vez.

Cuando volvió hacia su grupo, dos chicos asintieron la cabeza como saludándolo, así que Louis les respondió con el mismo gesto. Nunca fue de tener un gran grupo de amigos, con Liam y Niall siempre había sido suficiente, pero tal vez tener con quien conversar durante las clases no le haría daño. 

Luego de unos minutos más en los que terminaban de llamar a los últimos alumnos, el hombre sobre el escenario volvió con su discurso. "Ahora sí, vamos a salir del salón y a bajar directamente hacia el jardín, donde comenzará el recorrido." Louis asintió y ni siquiera pudo moverse mucho ya que Liam y Niall lo estaban abrazando uno por delante y otro por detrás.

"Oi, oi" Rió Louis, alejándolos a ambos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿No pueden vivir sin mi?"

Ambos amigos negaron con la cabeza mientras reían. "Odiamos la idea de no ir a las mismas clases." Dijo Niall, Liam asintió con una mueca de decepción.

"Ya puedo sentir como comienza el fin de nuestra amistad." Dramatizó Liam, como de costumbre. Los otros dos rodaron los ojos y soltaron una carcajada que hizo que varios alumnos se giraran hacia ellos.

"Vamos." Louis se puso en el medio de los dos y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno. No se separaron en todo el recorrido, sólo para golpearse en broma y para que Liam le atara las agujetas a Louis. 

Los jardines eran, en una palabra, mágicos. En el medio de la Academia había lo que se llamaba un jardín de invierno, césped verde oscuro y flores en cada arbusto. En el medio, una fuente color negra llamaba la atención de todo aquel que pasara por el lugar. Había también flores y otra fuente en el patio trasero, pero este era más bosque que otra cosa. Luego de unas mesas de madera y algunas hamacas, comenzaban los árboles y un camino de piedras te llevaba hacia el bosque privado de la Academia. No se los mostraron por dentro, pero los acercaron hacia el laberinto que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la propiedad. A Louis no le gustaban los laberintos, por eso se sintió mejor cuando Alexander les informó que no se adentrarían en este.

El recorrido siguió por los pasillos de la escuela, pero no se metieron a ningún salón. Les contaban historias de brujos importantes que habían estudiado o dado clases allí, les explicaban quienes eran algunas de las personas en los cuadros de las paredes. Hubo un momento en que Louis dejó de escuchar, sólo quería llegar a su habitación, tirarse a la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, el vuelo lo había agotado. Niall parecía estar escuchando, pero Louis estaba seguro de que era sólo una fachada para que no le llamen la atención, seguro estaba pensando en el partido de fútbol que se estaba perdiendo. Liam, claro está, hasta había alzado la mano para hacer preguntas.

"Hemos llegado al final del recorrido." Louis realmente esperaba que apareciera Magnus Bane para darle el cierre al día, pero no sucedió. "Recuerden leer bien sus horarios y llegar a clases a tiempo en la mañana. En las planillas también está su número de habitación. Si tienen algún problema con su compañero, una vez se conozcan, intenten arreglarlo entre ustedes hablando, si no es posible, acérquense a la oficina del director." Louis realmente esperaba no tener ninguna clase de problema con su compañero, no tenía la fuerza mental necesaria para lidiar con eso ahora. Necesitaba dormir. Ya. "Hasta luego." Se despidió el hombre, recibiendo toda clase de saludos. Louis podría haberle dado un abrazo. Le gustaría sentir esas manos apretando su espalda. Bueno. Su habitación. Sí.

Louis bajó su mirada hacia la planilla y leyó su número de habitación. Le había tocado la habitación número 128, en el cuarto y último piso. En el primer piso sólo había salones de clases. Cuando Louis comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera para subir dos pisos más, Liam y Niall se acercaron hacia él con cara de perro mojado. 

"No nos tocó juntos." Susurró Liam, como si acabara de recibir la peor noticia de su vida. "A ninguno." Niall rodó los ojos y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Ya sé lo que van a decir, que no exagere, pero ahorrenselo, no quiero oírlo." Louis rió por lo bajo pero con tristeza, él también hubiera preferido que le tocara compartir habitación con alguno de ellos.

Hicieron su saludo con las manos y se dieron un rápido abrazo, para luego cada uno tomar su camino hacia sus habitaciones.

Louis sabía que no era una despedida. Louis quería dormir, descansar y estar solo. Pero también quería dejar de sentir ese dolor en el pecho que sentía cada vez que debía hacer algo nuevo.

Para ser un brujo, era bastante estúpido.

\---------


	4. Harry

No había ascensores. 

Louis no podía creer que no hubiera ascensores. Estaba seguro de que había visto aunque sea a un alumno en silla de ruedas, así que esperaba que al menos tuvieran un ascensor para su uso, sino no entendía de qué forma subían hacia los demás pisos. 

Louis pensaba en eso mientras intentaba subir las escaleras sin desmayarse. Esperaba acostumbrarse pronto a esos cuatro malditos pisos. Una vez llegó a su piso, el pasillo hacia su habitación parecía hacerse cada vez más largo. Daba un paso, aumentaba un metro de largo. En realidad no, era sólo el cansancio de Louis. En las paredes de ese piso no había fotografías de personas sino arte, cuadros con pinturas abstractas que nunca podría llegar a comprender y tampoco le interesaba.

Cuando vio la puerta de madera negra con el número 128 frente a sus ojos, no quiso girar el picaporte. No quería entrar y conocer a su compañero de cuarto y tener que entablar una conversación incómoda o en el peor de los casos tener que ir a hablar con las autoridades para cambiar de compañero. Claro que Louis nunca incluyó la posibilidad de que le cayera bien y de que no hubiera ningún problema. Lo más fácil siempre era pensar en negativo.

Lo primero que vio al ingresar fue una puerta en la pared derecha que supuso era el baño. Si mirabas hacia el frente veías una cama con una mesa de noche al lado y unos metros al costado otra mesa de noche y una cama más contra la otra pared. En el medio de ambas camas había una ventana que daba hacia el patio de invierno y también podías ver el cielo, ahora de un color rosa, digno atardecer de verano. Sobre la pared frente a ambas camas había dos pequeños armarios y dos escritorios con una silla en cada uno, sobre las mesas, además de las llaves de la puerta de la habitación, había prendas de ropa negra, Louis supuso que eran los uniformes de invierno y verano que debían usar para las clases. Cuando estaba caminando hacia la cama se percató de su maleta en la esquina de la misma, recordando que había encargados de dejarlas en las habitaciones correspondientes apenas ingresaban a la Academia.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta que no había rastros de su compañero de cuarto aún. Al menos tendría un poco más de tiempo para preparar su decepción. Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó como lo hacía en su casa, se desplomó sobre la cama y luego de observar el techo por unos segundos cerró los ojos y susurró: "Podría ser peor."

"Eso es cierto." 

El corazón de Louis dio un salto en su pecho al oír aquella voz que sin dudas provenía de su habitación. Abrió los ojos con miedo y cuando vio a un muchacho sentado en la otra cama, se sentó de golpe y con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Louis ni siquiera sabía cómo formular la pregunta. "¿Quién eres? Aquí...no había nadie." El chico tenía la piel blanca y el cabello demasiado negro, al igual que su ropa. Louis no lo había visto cuando les entregaron las planillas, ni en el recorrido y mucho menos al ingresar a la habitación. Había tenido los ojos cerrados por dos segundos, no había forma de que hubiera entrado en ese momento y sin hacer un solo ruido.

El de pelo negro rió como si Louis acabara de contarle un chiste. Negó con la cabeza y estiró la mano para saludarlo. Louis no sabía si tomarla, pero lo hizo de todos modos. "Soy Zayn." Louis no tuvo tiempo de presentarse porque el muchacho ya no estaba dandole la mano. Tampoco estaba sentado en la cama. Ya no estaba. Cuando Louis estaba a punto de comenzar a cuestionar su salud mental, el chico apareció sentado a su lado. "Y mi poder es la invisibilidad." Louis se desinfló en el lugar, tranquilo al saber que no se estaba volviendo loco. En sólo dos segundos había llegado a la conclusión de que él era el Zayn Malik que Alexander buscaba hoy, y que tal vez esos dos chicos rubios se estaban riendo porque Zayn sí estaba en la sala, sólo que nadie podía verlo.

Louis rió por lo bajo y esta vez él le dio la mano, presentándose. "Louis Tomlinson." Zayn le dio la mano y asintió, volviéndose a sentar en su propia cama. "Pero puedes decirme Tommo, casi todo el tiempo es así como me llaman." Zayn volvió a asentir y se quitó la camisa, quedando descalzo y en sus skinny jeans, sólo ahora Louis se percataba del par de zapatillas bajo la otra cama.

"Tú puedes decirme Zayn." 

Louis soltó una carcajada ante aquello y notó que era como la tercera vez que el chico -Zayn- lo hacía reír en tan sólo unos minutos. Tal vez eso era algo bueno. Al parecer, no tendría que ir a hablar con el director para que lo cambiaran de habitación. En el instante en el que pensó eso, Zayn apareció otra vez al lado suyo sentado en su cama. "¡Mierda!" Louis se llevó una mano al pecho. "Tienes que dejar de hacer eso." Louis negaba con la cabeza pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba. Zayn le dio una palmada en el hombro y le pidió disculpas al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentarse a su propia cama.

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque, a decir verdad..." Sonrió con picardía. "No dejaré de hacerlo." Se recostó en la cama y puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, como si esa gigantesca almohada no fuera suficiente.

Louis imitó al chico y se recostó de la misma forma. Cerró los ojos por un momento para ver si el sueño venía a él más rápido, pero era obvio que no iba a suceder cuando el sol aún no había desaparecido por completo. "Esto se volverá demasiado aburrido con el tiempo" Louis rompió el silencio, necesitaba oír su propia voz y la de otra persona, el silencio en ese lugar era abrumador. "¿Qué haremos aquí sin un teléfono ni una computadora?" Zayn se alzó de hombros, y cuando notó que Louis no lo estaba mirando comenzó a hablar.

"Hay noche de película dos veces por mes." Louis sabía eso, su primo que ya se había graduado le había contado. "Y creo que hacen fiestas una vez por mes, o algo así." Louis también sabía eso. A Zayn parecía no importarle mucho el no poder usar tecnología.

Louis se giró en la cama para ver al otro chico. "Pero...¿qué haremos cuando no tengamos nada que leer o estudiar?" Zayn no se movió de donde estaba, su vista aún clavada en el techo. "Por ejemplo a esta hora." Zayn se alzó de hombros nuevamente, y esta vez Louis sí lo vio.

"¿Dormir?" Louis frunció el ceño y lo miró estupefacto. "Me gusta dormir."

"Dormir es aburrido y una perdida de tiempo." Zayn se giró hacia Louis, ahora ambos viendose a la cara.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Zayn tenía la misma expresión en el rostro que Louis. "Dormir. es. aburrido." El de pelo negro soltó un jadeo exagerado de sorpresa y se llevó una mano al pecho.

"No podremos ser amigos." Cuando Zayn se volvió a llevar ese brazo que tenía en el pecho detrás de la cabeza, Louis notó un tatuaje de Spiderman en su antebrazo derecho. Este último sonrió de oreja a oreja y Zayn no entendía por qué, hasta que Louis levantó su pie y se lo puso demasiado cerca del rostro, casi golpeándolo. Zayn abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió al ver un tatuaje de una tela de araña. "O tal vez sí." Le dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo lo que al parecer más disfrutaba, dormir.

Louis intentó no abrir los ojos durante diez minutos para ver si así podía dormirse. Ahora estaba tranquilo porque la habitación no estaba para nada mal y su compañero de habitación era otro fanático de Marvel, y no importaba si luego descubría que era un imbécil, siempre tendría con quien hablar de las películas. Sin embargo, el sueño no vino hacia él sino hasta dos horas más tarde, cuando ya había ordenado toda la ropa en su armario y tomado una ducha.

Sus últimos pensamientos aquella noche fueron ocupados por su madre y por el silencio que había en esa habitación.

__________

La alarma del reloj que había en la habitación lo despertó de golpe, haciendo que su corazón diera varios golpes fuertes contra su pecho. Ese sonido no era para nada parecido al de su teléfono, parecía demasiado antiguo y sacado de una película de terror. Debería acostumbrarse si no quería sufrir un infarto todas las mañanas a las siete. 

Se giró en la cama y lo apagó, notando así que el de la mesa de noche de Zayn no había sonado, ni siquiera parecía funcionar. Louis frunció el ceño pero no le prestó atención, era demasiado temprano como para pensar. 

Por un instante, antes de abrir los ojos, pensó que estaba en su casa, que su madre iría a regañarlo para que se levantara de la cama y desayunara para llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Sin embargo, no oyó los gritos de nadie, sólo los ronquidos de su compañero. La extrañaba un poco, y sabía que no debería sentir culpa por hacer algo que debía hacer, como ir a la Academia de brujos, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse fatal.

Al parecer habían pasado ya cinco minutos, porque la alarma volvió a sonar, marcando las siete y cinco de la mañana. Louis rodó los ojos, tomó el uniforme de verano y caminó al baño mientras se limpiaba las lagañas. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo lavándose la cara para poder abrir bien los ojos, pero estaba seguro que un rato largo. Luego de hacer que finalmente su flequillo quedara en un copete y ningún mechón de pelo cayera sobre su rostro, salió del baño  y tomó el bolso que usaría para las clases, ahora sólo con un lápiz, un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, ya que a los libros se los entregarían una vez comenzara la primera clase.

Miró el reloj: 07:45 a.m.

Lavarse el rostro y peinarse le había llevado más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Definitivamente no tendría tiempo de desayunar. Hizo una nota mental de levantarse aún más temprano a partir del día siguiente.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, se dio cuenta que Zayn seguía durmiendo en la misma posición. No se había movido. Su alarma ni siquiera había sonado. Se acababan de conocer y Louis no sabía si existía la confianza necesaria como para despertarlo, pero Louis no pudo consigo mismo ya que sabía que se sentiría culpable si lo dejaba faltar a la primera clase.

"Zayn" Susurró Louis, tal vez demasiado despacio ya que el chico ni siquiera se movió. "Zayn" Dijo un poco más fuerte, esta vez también tocándole el brazo.

El de pelo negro se giró un poco en la cama. "Mmjjh" Louis se mordió el labio inferior pero evitar reírse ante los sonidos que soltaba el chico. Volvió a tocarle el brazo. "¿Qué?" Soltó con la voz ronca y abriendo un ojo. 

Louis carraspeó. "Son las ocho menos cuarto." Al notar que Zayn no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno, siguió hablando. "¿No irás a clase?" Se sintió Liam por un momento, o su madre, o la policía.

Zayn cerró el ojo que había abierto y volvió a girarse hacia el otro lado. "Tal vez más tarde." Louis alzó las cejas y se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro. En ese momento una imagen de Zayn apareciendo de la nada en el salón vino a su mente, diciéndole al profesor que había estado allí en todo momento. Negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo mientras salía de la habitación.

Entró al salón cuando faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que comenzara la clase. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte sólo cuando ingresó y vio que la mayoría de los alumnos se giraron hacia él. Por suerte, así como se giraron a verlo también se dieron vuelta y siguieron conversando con el de al lado o mirando por la ventana. Ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de sonreírles o saludar.

Louis observó los pocos lugares vacíos y se sentó en la última fila contra la pared junto a la ventana. No entendía cómo la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban hablando entre ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. (Bueno, tal vez algunos sí se conocían de antes, estúpido). A Louis siempre le había sido fácil comenzar una conversación. No era de tener muchos amigos, pero eso era porque no todo el mundo aceptaba a los brujos. Sin embargo, allí, en ese momento y en ese lugar, se sintió como un forastero. 

"Buenos días, alumnos." Un hombre de unos cuarenta años ingresó por la puerta con la sonrisa más grande que Louis había visto en las últimas horas. "Yo seré su profesor durante todo el día de hoy. Deberán acostumbrarse a mi cara." Algunos rieron y otros ni siquiera movieron un musculo. El hombre parecía buena onda, así que Louis sonrió, para no hacerlo sentir como él mismo se estaba sintiendo. "Durante la primera hora, no daremos la historia de la brujería, les haré una introducción, contándoles mis planes para este año en mis clases." Louis se relajó, ya que eso significaba una hora sin hacer nada salvo escuchar al profesor o aunque sea fingir que lo hacía. "Pero primero..." El hombre calvo se cruzó de brazos y se paró frente al escritorio. "Les daré una pequeña charla, para motivarlos." Louis sabía lo que se venía. "No quiero que nunca, pero jamás, piensen que son menos que los demás porque aún no han descubierto su poder..." Y fue en ese momento que Louis se desconectó y dejó de escuchar. No es como si su madre y Liam no le hubieran hablado del tema durante los últimos años. A él realmente no le importaba; si alguna vez descubría su poder sería genial, y si no, pues qué pena. (Tal vez sí le importaba pero no lo suficiente).

Aprovechó que el profesor parecía estar demasiado sumido en sus palabras y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Al estar a las afueras de la ciudad, sólo veía el patio delantero, la carretera y los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, recordándole que era un nuevo día y que estaba vivo. Cuando ya no había nada que observar y sus pensamientos eran demasiado abrumadores para esa hora de la mañana, se giró hacia sus compañeros y comenzó a observarlos uno por uno, tratando de recordar sus rostros ya que debería estar con ellos por todo un año, dos o quizá tres si todos seguían hasta el final.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sus ojos llegaron hacia la persona sentada en el último banco del salón. 

Era él.

Tenía puesto el mismo sombrero negro, pero esta vez sus lentes estaban sobre el banco, no sobre sus ojos. Su piel era blanca y por primera vez notaba que su cabello rizado llegaba hasta sus hombros. Lo que más le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fueron sus ojos verdes. La luz del sol de la mañana no llegaba hasta su banco, pero aún así era imposible no notar el color. Fue en ese momento cuando Louis se percató de que si podía ver sus ojos era porque el chico lo estaba mirando fijo. Y con el ceño fruncido. Louis tragó saliva y se giró hacia el frente, clavando sus ojos en el profesor aunque sin escucharlo, se sentía aturdido de la vergüenza al haber sido descubierto observándolo. Podía usar la excusa de que se había quedado mirando a la nada mientras pensaba, pero estaba en una posición demasiado incómoda, en el otro lado del salón, era obvio que lo estaba mirando a él.

Se pasó el resto de la clase tratando de que su rostro volviera a su color habitual. 

Cuando sonaron las campanas que indicaban el inicio del recreo de quince minutos, Louis vio como el chico del sombrero salía disparado del salón. Demás está decir que Louis corrió tras él. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que necesitaba ir tras él. No le interesaba que los demás no le hablaran ni que no hubieran intentando entablar una conversación con él, pero ese chico sí le interesaba. Louis quería hablarle. Louis estaba solo y por lo que había visto, él también. No le vendría para nada mal un nuevo amigo.

"¡Hey!" El chico ya había hecho algunos largos pasos por el pasillo pero Louis alcanzó a gritarle antes de que se alejara más. Cuando vio que este se detuvo y se giró hacia él, caminó unos pasos hasta alcanzarlo. 

No estaba listo para escuchar lo ronca que era su voz. "¿Qué?" Soltó el joven, quien volvía a tener puestos los lentes negros. No le quedaban mal, pero Louis realmente quería saber por qué los usaba dentro de la escuela.

Louis carraspeó e intentó no ofenderse ante la forma tan cruda en la que le dijo aquello. "Yo sólo quería...no lo sé...hablarte." El no poder ver la expresión de sus ojos realmente le estaba dificultando la situación. No sabía si debía seguir o callarse la boca para siempre. "Es el primer día y..." El chico miró hacia el costado y luego otra vez hacia Louis, interrumpiéndolo.

"Debo irme, lo siento." Esta vez había sonado diferente, no tan áspero y había sido lo suficientemente amable como para decir lo siento.

De todos modos, Louis no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Porque Louis era Louis. "Al menos dime cómo te llamas." Alzó la voz, ya que el otro ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la otra dirección.

Y cuando Louis cree que ha perdido la oportunidad, el muchacho se gira por un segundo. "Harry." Su voz era ronca pero al mismo tiempo suave. Louis sabe que es la primera vez que oye una voz así. El chico sigue su camino, y en otro momento Louis se habría enojado o le habría respondido con una alguna broma por no dedicarle ni un minuto a la conversación (si es que eso podía llamarse conversación). Pero no es así esta vez. Esta vez Louis se queda tranquilo y satisfecho, extrañamente calmo. 

Ahora Louis ya no tiene que decirle el chico del sombrero. Ahora tenía un nombre.

Harry.


	5. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Harry.

Su nombre era Harry, entonces. Louis creía que estaba más cerca de tener un nuevo amigo. 

"Tommoooooo" Niall colgándose de su cuello lo hace girarse y dejar de ver como Harry se aleja por el pasillo. Louis le sonríe a Niall y también a Liam quien viene caminando hacia ellos. Al verlos se dio cuenta de que los había extrañado. Fueron unas pocas horas, pero el silencio de ese lugar era tanto que hacía ruido.

Liam se acercó y ambos chocaron los puños. "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar a la cafetería?" Louis soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared.

"No tuve tiempo. No calculé bien la hora a la que debería despertarme." Liam asintió. Niall estaba leyendo un cartel en la puerta de un salón, su mente siempre ocupada en algo. "Pero nos vemos allí en dos horas para el almuerzo, ¿verdad?" Niall se giró hacia ellos al oír la palabra almuerzo, obviamente.

Se volvió a colgar del cuello de Louis, nunca sabiendo lo que era el espacio personal. "Eso ni se pregunta" Se pasa la mano por el estómago. "Ya estoy muriendo de hambre, espero que haya algo rico." Los otros dos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y sólo en ese entonces Louis notó que su estómago le estaba demandando ser alimentado. 

"Vamos al baño" Soltó Liam mientras tomaba la delantera, evidentemente orinándose encima. Louis y Niall lo siguieron, ellos también aprovechando los minutos del recreo para ir. "Mi compañero de habitación es lo peor." Niall rodó los ojos, ya habiendo escuchado esa historia durante el desayuno y luego aguantando a Liam quejándose durante toda la clase. Louis no pudo evitar pensar en Zayn, que aunque no lo conocía muy bien, parecía que sería un gran compañero de habitación. Salvo la parte de los sustos cuando aparece y desaparece. "Estoy seguro que voy a tener que limpiar la habitación yo solo, y que deberé ayudarlo con la tarea" Louis rió por lo bajo y Niall ni siquiera lo escuchaba, ya se lo sabía de memoria. "Tal vez ni siquiera sabe leer." Liam abrió los ojos en demasía al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del baño de hombres. 

Louis rodó los ojos, algo que Liam siempre provocaba en él. (En todos, a decir verdad). La mayoría de las veces se las dejaba pasar, pero había momentos en los que quería golpearlo tan fuerte hasta que no pudiera hablar por una semana. Otras veces simplemente quería pedirle por favor que dejara de pensar que era mejor que el resto. Louis sabía que no siempre se daba cuenta, que no era malo sino estúpido, pero aún así.

"Liam, cierra la boca y dale una oportunidad al pobre." Niall asintió mientras se lavaba las manos. "Mi compañero parece buena onda." Les contó Louis, mientras salían del baño y se dirigían hacia el salón de Louis. "No hablamos mucho todavía pero parece cool." 

Niall se agachó para atarse las agujetas. "El mio parece que podría asesinarme mientras duermo." Louis lo miró en seguida. No sabía por qué, pero había pensando en Harry al instante. "Pero se llama Eddy" Soltó una carcajada, poniéndose de pie. "Así que no. No creo que nadie con ese nombre pueda matar a alguien. Creo que simplemente se viste como punk." No era Harry. Por un momento, Louis creyó que su amistad con Harry podía llegar a suceder si Niall era su compañero de habitación. Louis iría a lo de Niall cada vez que pudiera y a Harry no le quedaría otra opción más que hablarle. Pero no. Así que parece que Louis deberá buscar otra forma de acercarse a él. Se sentía como en jardín de infantes cuando le compartes galletas al mas gracioso para que sea tu amigo. O sea, se sentía como un idiota. 

La campana que indicaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase se hizo oír por toda la escuela. Niall resopló y Louis se pasó una mano por la cara. Ni siquiera había terminado el primer día y ya estaban cansados. Quizá era porque hasta ahora no habían tenido ninguna clase divertida. El profesor se la había pasado hablando sobre cosas que ya sabía, y tampoco había estado escuchándolo demasiado, a decir verdad. 

"Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo" Les sonrió Liam, mientras corría hacia su salón, como el buen nerd que es. Niall lo seguía a paso lento.

Louis los saludó como los soldados. "Nos vemos." Y entró a su salón. Una vez más, se sentía algo triste de no compartir las clases con sus mejores amigos. Una vez más, se sentía un idiota por aún no haber descubierto cuál era su maldito poder personal.

Sin embargo, su mente se vio inundada de otros pensamientos en el momento en el que se sentó en su banco. El profesor aún no había llegado, al igual que la mitad de los alumnos, así que Louis aprovechó para planear su próximo paso. ¿Cómo se acercaría a Harry? Sin dudas, al día siguiente se sentaría más cerca de él, no le importaba estar lejos de la ventana. 

Ni siquiera el propio Louis entendía por qué no podía intentar ser amigo de otra persona, de alguien un poco más...accesible. Pero Louis no se conformaría. Louis no iba a darse por vencido como habían hecho otras personas con él. Hay personas por las que vale la pena luchar y tal vez Harry era una de ellas.

"Les prometo que mañana la clase será mucho más divertida ya que yo no seré su profesor." Todos rieron ante las palabras del profesor, siendo entonces cuando Louis se da cuenta de que ya había ingresado al salón y al parecer la clase ya había comenzado. Mierda, necesitaba dejar de sumergirse tan profundo en sus pensamientos. "Pero por ahora debo seguir hablándoles sobre los comienzos de la brujería. Nuestra próxima clase es el Miércoles y veremos un documental sobre brujas."

El chico de cabello naranja sentado delante de Louis alzó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar. "¿Hocus Pocus?" El profesor negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Obviamente toda la clase rió. Menos Louis. Louis odiaba a esos que se creían graciosos. Tal vez él era así en la escuela secundaria, pero jamás lo hacía para impresionar a los demás, como se notaba que este chico lo hacía. Louis era realmente gracioso. Esa era la diferencia. 

Se giró hacia su derecha y por el rabillo del ojo notó el banco de Harry vacío. Acto seguido, se giró por completo y observó el lugar donde debería estar sentado el chico. Nada. No estaba. Louis sabía que tendrían todas las clases juntos, ya que las otras dos salas de primer año eran para los que sí sabían cuál era su poder. Tal vez llegaría más tarde, o tuvo un problema. Louis sacudió la cabeza e intentó no darle mucha importancia. Harry no era su amigo, no aún, no tenía por qué preocuparse por alguien que recién conocía y no sabía nada salvo su nombre.

Fueron sólo dos horas de clase hasta la campana del almuerzo, pero el sonido del estómago de Louis retumbando por ese viejo salón lo hizo parecer como un siglo. La clase de La Historia de La Brujería siendo aburrida tampoco ayudaba a pasar el tiempo. Y, bueno, quizá el hecho de pensar dónde estaría Harry tampoco.

Apenas sonó la campana, Louis al igual que los demás alumnos salieron disparados hacia el pasillo que daba a la cafetería. Parecían sardinas en lata, todos amontonados intentando llegar a la cafetería como si no hubiera mesas ni comida suficiente para todos. Louis esperaba que Liam y Niall estuvieran allí guardándole lugar en una mesa. Cuando ya podía ver la puerta de entrada a la cafetería, sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerró los ojos por un momento al oler el inconfundible aroma a carne al horno. Gracias, pensó el castaño.

No le llevó más de dos segundos encontrar a sus amigos, debido a que Niall estaba de pie al lado de una mesa imitando a alguien, o eso parecía. Liam, sentado en la mesa, intentaba esconder su rostro entre sus manos, mientras las otras personas de la mesa se reían del espectáculo que montaba el rubio.

"Y entonces, dice" Suelta Niall entre risas. "Ni se te ocurra hacerte pasar por alguno de tus amigos, jovencito. No serías el primero en intentar engañarme y no soy tonto" Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo imitando la voz de un hombre grande, un profesor, supuso Louis. Niall volvió a sentarse a la mesa y las demás personas siguieron hablando con sus amigos. Al parecer Niall sólo le estaba haciendo ese show a Liam, los otros simplemente lo miraban por curiosos. Y porque, siendo sinceros, no era algo fácil de evitar. 

Louis ríe para sí mismo y se sienta a un lado de Niall, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. "Hey" Niall se gira hacia él y le da unas palmadas mientras Liam lo saluda con la mano.

Louis mira hacia el plato de Niall, y se da cuenta que seguramente fue el primero en la fila de la cafetería. Aún no había empezado a comer, pero al observar las otras mesas se había dado cuenta que la mayoría estaban vacías y los alumnos estaban haciendo la fila. "Oh, quise traerte una bandeja para ti también pero el cocinero insistió en que cada uno debe buscar la suya propia." Se alzó de hombros y ahora sí comenzó a comer su carne al horno, la había cortado con los cubiertos pero aún así se comía los pequeños trozos con la mano. Liam negaba con la cabeza mientras comía su ensalada. Louis no sabía qué le daba más asco, si Niall comiendo la carne con la mano o Liam comiendo ensalada. 

"Ya vuelvo." Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la fila para buscar su carne al horno. Cuando se posicionó en su lugar, observó que también servían puré de papas con la carne y también estaba la opción de la ensalada. Liam no era vegetariano, pero había días en los que se despertaba sintiéndose culpable por comer animales. Caminando de regreso a su mesa ya con la bandeja en mano, comenzó a notar lo bien que le quedaba ese uniforme a la mayoría de los chicos. No se haría el humilde, esta mañana cuando se miró al espejo se sintió bastante guapo. El color negro iba bien con sus ojos.

Se sentó otra vez al lado de Niall y comenzó a comer el tan esperado almuerzo. Apenas mordió el primer pedazo de carne, cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido que le ganó algunas miradas. Cuando abrió los ojos, Niall estaba riendo y Louis no entendía por qué, hasta que Liam le dijo.

"Acabas de gemir como si hubieras tenido un orgasmo." Por supuesto que lo dijo susurrando, jamás diría la palabra orgasmo en voz alta o al menos frente a otras personas. Louis rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo y gimiendo sólo para poner incómodo a Liam y para hacer reír a Niall.

Niall comenzó a hablar con la boca llena, sin importarle que pedazos de pan cayeran de la comisura de sus labios. Liam le pedía por favor que tragara y luego hablara, pero al rubio ni siquiera le importaba. Louis dejó de escucharlos discutir cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la última mesa de la cafetería, la más alejada de todo. 

Harry estaba comiendo una ensalada, al igual que Liam, pero a Louis no pareció importarle. Tenía los lentes negros puestos y también el sombrero. ¿No le molestaría? ¿Tanto le gustaba la moda como para estar así de incómodo sólo porque lucía bien? Su mesa estaba vacía, sólo ocupada por él y por su mochila. Al ser la mesa más alejada, los alumnos aún no habían comenzado a llenarla. Harry estaba allí. Estaba bien, pensó Louis. No había ido a clases pero sí a comer el almuerzo, así que tan mal no se encontraba. Algo dentro suyo se relajó, esa parte de él que se había preocupado por el chico.

"¿A quién miras tanto?" Niall siguió su mirada y luego de unos segundos le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "¿Ya te enamoraste de alguno?" Rió, con la boca llena, causando una mirada de asco de Liam quien le tiró con una bola hecha de servilletas. 

Louis movió el hombro para que Niall se alejara. "No, idiota" Lo miró mal. "Es un compañero. Ya sé que es el primer día pero quiero hablarle, me llama la atención, no lo sé." 

"Invítalo a comer con nosotros." Dijo Liam, quien ni siquiera se había volteado a verlo. Niall asintió sin dejar de comer.

Louis miró a Harry por unos segundos hasta que lo decidió. Se puso de pie pero ni siquiera alcanzó a hacer un paso cuando vio a Harry tomar su mochila de la mesa y salir de la cafetería, sin siquiera haber terminado su almuerzo. Louis se desplomó en el asiento abatido. 

Niall se alzó de hombros. "Tal vez mañana." Casi le toca el hombro con las manos llenas de grasa pero Louis le advirtió con la mirada que no lo hiciera. 

Era imposible, pero sentía que Harry estaba huyendo de él.

___________

Le quedaban dos horas más de clase que por suerte fueron mucho mejores que las anteriores. El profesor seguía hablando de historia pero había comenzado a hacerles preguntas a los alumnos sobre sus experiencias con la brujería. Cada uno debía decir cuál era su hechizo preferido para hacer y cuál era el que siempre habían querido hacer pero nunca habían aprendido cómo.

A Louis le gustaba cambiar el color de las hojas de los árboles. 

Y el hechizo que siempre quiso poder hacer pero nunca pudo fue el de tele transportación.

También hablaron sobre si alguna vez habían sentido algo extraño, algo que los llegara a hacer creer que podía ayudarlos a descubrir cuál era su poder personal.

Louis no tenía ni idea.

Cuando terminaron las clases por el día, Louis salió disparado por el pasillo, necesitaba ver la luz del sol, no aguantaba más estar encerrado. Los últimos años no había trabajado demasiadas horas en la oficina, y cuando lo hacía podía ir a tomar un café al jardín del edificio. No le importaba estar rodeado de cuatro paredes por algunas horas, pero si no estaba en contacto con las plantas, el viento, el sol, algo dentro suyo se sentía mal. 

Apenas salió de los oscuros pasillos de la Academia, el sol lo obligó a pestañear repetidas veces y una brisa le movió los cabellos. Sentía como todo el estrés del primer día de clases se iba con el viento, y como la luz del sol lo llenaba de buena energía. El murmullo de todas las voces juntas de los alumnos que estaban disfrutando del patio al igual que él no le molestaba tanto como debería. 

Miró hacia todos lados para ver como algunos estaban sentados sobre el cesped sin preocupación alguna, quizá no sabían que deberían lavar los uniformes para que se se borraran las manchas verdes. O tal vez no tenían alma de viejos y estaban disfrutando de su juventud. También notó lo fácil que le era a las personas hacer amigos. Luego pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta que si quería ya podría tener amigos, pero en cambio había decidido que quería la amistad de alguien que parecía no querer hablar con él ni con nadie.

Estaba sentado en un banco en la entrada del bosque.

Era algo lejos de donde él se encontraba pero aún así sabía que era él, no había visto a nadie más usar ese tipo de sombrero. Se notaba que estaba mirando hacia abajo, leyendo un libro o algo así. 

Louis comenzó a buscar a sus amigos con la mirada, encontrándolos cerca del laberinto, jugando al fútbol. Liam no jugaba nunca y Niall sólo jugaba al golf, pero parecían bastante sumergidos en ese partido. 

Louis comenzó a caminar directo hacia la entrada del bosque. 

El césped bajo sus pies estaba perfectamente podado para que si se mojaba por la lluvia no ensuciara los zapatos de nadie. Las hojas de los árboles del bosque se movían por el viento, produciendo un sonido que si cerraba los ojos podía hacerlo dormir. Louis volvió a echarle una mirada a sus amigos, estaban de espaldas a él. Suspiró, si Harry volvía a ignorarlo prefería que no lo vieran ya que Niall se burlaría y Liam le daría un discurso, y no quería oír nada de eso.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de Harry, tuvo miedo que este se pusiera de pie y se alejara. El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir fuerte cuando llegó al banco y el chico no se había movido, ni siquiera había levantado la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Por cierto, estaba leyendo con los lentes negros de sol puestos. Louis quería saber por qué.

Se sentó a su lado, dejando la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ellos que pudo. (No era mucha). Louis no sabía cómo empezar la conversación ni de qué temas hablar, pero tampoco quería perder tiempo y que Harry se fuera.

Así que soltó lo obvio. "Hola." Dijo de la forma más tranquila que pudo. Así solían comenzar las conversaciones, pero Louis se sintió un idiota al no decir algo más ingenioso, algo que no le diera ganas a Harry de levantarse y largarse de allí.

Fueron sólo cinco segundos de silencio, pero Louis sintió como si hubiera estado esperando la respuesta por horas. "Hola." Susurró Harry, no queriendo estropear el silencio que había al estar cerca del bosque, sólo oyendo el ruido de las hojas de los árboles.

Louis no podía creer que Harry no sólo no se había ido sino que le había respondido. No es que pensara que fuera un idiota, pero quizá era demasiado tímido, y el hecho de que le siguiera la conversación lo hizo sentirse bien por primera vez en el día. 

No pensó lo que iba a decir hasta que ya había salido de su boca. Tenía curiosidad, pero le importaba más no incomodarlo e intentar que se quedara a su lado por unos momentos más. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Cuando Harry no le respondió por unos segundos, Louis pensó en mil preguntas que hacerle en lugar de lo que verdaderamente quería preguntarle. No quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo ahora que había logrado que Harry le dijera aunque sea hola.

"Tengo un problema en la vista" Se acomodó los lentes que se estaban deslizando por su nariz. "No puedo exponer mis ojos a la luz del sol, ni a ningún tipo de luz, por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera adentro, porque la luz solar ingresa de todos modos aunque no haya luces encendidas." Harry seguía mirando hacia el libro abierto sobre sus piernas.

Louis abrió la boca para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar. Carraspeó y ahora sí pudo responder. "¿Cómo supiste lo que te iba a preguntar?" La expresión de confusión en el rostro de Louis era cómica.

Harry levantó un poco la mirada y por un momento Louis creyó que lo iba a mirar, pero volvió a bajarla hacia el libro. "Todos me preguntan lo mismo."

Louis sintió un tirón en el pecho al imaginarse a Harry teniendo que responder la misma pregunta una y otra vez, quizá por respeto, para que lo dejaran en paz, para que no lo miraran raro por usar lentes en todo momento y lugar. Ahora se sentía mal, no era de su incumbencia, no debería haberle preguntado aquello.

"Lo siento, no era de mi incumbencia." Harry se alza de hombros al instante, y Louis se da cuenta que no es de mala manera, que le está queriendo decir que no importa, que está todo bien, que no se enojó por su pregunta. Louis pensó que le costaría más sacarle una palabra a Harry y mucho más una reacción. Tal vez Harry no era como Louis lo imaginaba. Quizá no era tímido sino desconfiado, quizá Harry también quería ser amigo de Louis. No queriendo arruinar lo que había logrado hasta ahora, el castaño decidió que no intentaría sacarle más palabras por el día de hoy. "Nos vemos, Harry." Saludó Louis con su aguda voz, poniéndose de pie y echándole una última mirada al chico.

Harry, sin levantar la vista, susurró: "Nos vemos."

Cuando se alejaba de allí, Louis se dio cuenta que Harry no había dado vuelta la hoja del libro. Había estado mirando la misma hoja desde que Louis se sentó a su lado. No estaba leyendo. Quizá no lo miraba, pero lo estaba escuchando.


	6. Fiesta de Bienvenida

Louis abrió la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, haciendo que esta golpeara contra la pared. "Ups" Dijo en voz baja, luego con un chasquido de sus dedos la puerta se cerró sola tras él. No le costaba nada cerrarla con sus propias manos, pero era mucho más fácil usar magia. Liam y él seguían haciendo la mayoría de las cosas ellos mismos, pero Niall era cada día más holgazán. 

Cuando dejó su mochila sobre la cama notó que Zayn no se encontraba allí, sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le hizo sentir que en realidad sí estaba allí. Bueno, quizá no algo dentro suyo sino las zapatillas en el suelo y la cama algo destendida en el medio. "Sé que estás ahí, Zayn."

"¡Mierda!" Espetó el morocho en el instante en el que se hacía visible sobre la cama. "No puedo creer que ya no te sorprendas" Se desplomó sobre el colchón. "La diversión duró muy poco, tendré que pedir un nuevo compañero de habitación." Lo decía con tanta seriedad que si no fuera porque Louis ya sabía cómo era su humor, se lo habría creído. 

Louis soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza. "La próxima vez me haré el sorprendido, lo prometo." Zayn le guiñó un ojo y Louis volvió a reír. "¿Fuiste a clases?" Le preguntó cuando notó que el chico parecía estar acomodándose en la cama como si hubiera estado así todo el día. Louis notaba que aunque Zayn intentara hacerle esas bromas, no siempre sería el primero en iniciar conversaciones. Era un muchacho extraño, de alguna forma. Pero Louis no tenía problema con eso, ni con Zayn siendo algo callado. Podía aguantarse las bromas y también comenzar las conversaciones. No sería la primera vez.

El morocho ni siquiera se giró hacia él mientras le respondía. "Sí, un rato." Louis no pudo evitar soltar una risa. "Por suerte no tuve que escuchar todo el discurso de bienvenida y llegué justo para la parte en que todos debíamos demostrar nuestros poderes natales." Unos diez segundos más tarde, tal vez se dio cuenta de que debería haberle preguntado cómo le fue a él, así que lo hizo. "¿Y tú? ¿Algo que contar?"

Louis se alzó de hombros, una vez más sin darse cuenta de que Zayn no lo estaba viendo. "Mis clases fueron aburridas de principio a fin" Los hombros de Zayn se movieron, dándole a entender a Louis que le había causado gracia. "Pero..." Louis no estaba muy seguro si debería hablarle de Harry, pero era lo único interesante de su día, así que decidió hacerlo. "Hay un chico, Harry." Se giró en la cama, demostrando interés en lo que le estaba contando. Zayn podía ser algo callado, pero le gustaba el chisme. "Es algo extraño y, no lo sé..." Louis comenzó a jugar con una hoja que había ingresado por la ventana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero la estaba haciendo cambiar de color. (Zayn sonrió al notarlo). "Me llama la atención que sea tan...raro. Bueno, no quiero decirle raro, pero, no habla. O sea, ya sé que es el primer día, pero aún así, parece ser muy reservado y misterioso y..." Soltó un suspiro. "Tal vez estoy exagerando porque este lugar me aburre, pero-"

Zayn se sentó en la cama y lo interrumpió en el medio de su discurso. "Harry Styles"

Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Zayn carraspeó. "Se llama Harry Styles. Y no te sientas mal por decirle raro, porque lo es." 

Harry Styles.

Louis dijo el nombre en su mente tres veces. Era un nombre demasiado irreal. ¿Sería el verdadero?

Si Zayn sabía algo de Harry, tal vez podía ayudarle a acercarse a él. Quizá hasta entendería su forma de ser, por qué le costaba tanto llegar a él. Louis sentía que estaba exagerando porque era el primer día y Harry no tenía por qué confiar en él tan pronto, pero luego veía lo fácil que era hablar con Zayn, y como sus amigos ya habían estado jugando al fútbol con otros chicos, y como todo el mundo parecía ya estar encontrando su lugar en la escuela.

"¿Qué sabes sobre él?" Le preguntó en un susurro, como si las paredes tuvieran oídos. Bueno, en una escuela de brujos no se sabe.

Zayn se alzó de hombros como si no fuera mucha la información que tenía. Louis quería preguntarle cómo sabía, pero tal vez era muy pronto. "Sólo sé que sus padres son ingleses pero él nació y se crió en Nueva York." Wow, pensó Louis, Harry es de la Costa Este, al contrario que él. "Oh" Soltó Zayn en un suspiro, recordando. "Y que su hermano no vino a la Academia."

El rostro de Louis era pura confusión. "¿Cómo? Creí que eso no era posible." Louis se cruzó de brazos.

"Sí lo es, sólo que nuestros padres no nos lo dicen porque no quieren que elijamos ese camino." Dijo Zayn con suma tranquilidad.

Cada segundo que pasaba Louis entendía menos. "¿Qué camino?" Alzó la voz.

"Puedes no venir a la Academia al cumplir los veintiún años" Dijo Zayn, rascándose la nuca. "Pero, como dice la profecía, tus poderes te serán quitados al cumplir veinticinco años de edad." 

Ahora lo recordaba, su madre se lo había leído de un libro hacía muchos años atrás. Pero como nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer semejante cosa, no había pensado en eso desde ese día. "¿Por qué haría algo así?" Quería saber, quería entender.

Zayn se alzó de hombros. "Para ser una persona normal, supongo."

Louis se quedó mirando el suelo por varios segundos. No entendía cómo alguien podría renunciar a sus poderes, a la vida de brujo. Tal vez cientos de años atrás era difícil ser brujo, pero ahora estaba normalizado y Louis no podía encontrar ni siquiera una razón para querer ser un mundano. Siendo brujo hasta podías decidir cuando dejar de envejecer, ya que los brujos son inmortales. Luego, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Harry, pero tampoco encontró conexión entre la decisión de su hermano y su forma de actuar. La información de Zayn no había servido para nada.

"¿Puedes hacer que se quede de color negro?" Zayn lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Louis siguió la mirada de Zayn y notó que aún tenía la hoja en sus manos y que la seguía haciendo cambiar de color. Louis asintió y dos segundos después le entregó la hoja, ahora negra, a Zayn.

"Cool." Sonrió como un niño mientras la guardaba en su mesa de noche. Louis no podía creer que Zayn, quien podía hacerse invisible, se maravillara al ver a Louis cambiando los colores de la hoja de un árbol.

De todos modos, lo hizo sentir bien.

Louis asintió mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa. Zayn ya se había girado hacia la pared y no lo estaba mirando, pero si así fuera tampoco le molestaría, nunca había tenido problema con andar desnudo frente a los demás. Su madre solía gritarle cuando veía que bajaba en sus calzoncillos a abrirle la puerta al de la pizza, pero nunca dejó de hacerlo. 

Cuando sólo tenía sus skinny jeans negros y el mismo par de vans que usaba todos los días, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y Niall ingresó con una gran sonrisa, Liam detrás suyo un poco avergonzado. "Llegó el alma de la fiesta" Gritó Niall, abrazando a Louis quien estaba con el pecho descubierto, aún sin saber qué camiseta iba a ponerse. Liam le susurró un 'lo siento', a lo que Louis negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. Le hubiera gustado que Niall golpeara y no usara magia para abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero no podía enojarse con su amigo, además sabía que el rubio nunca había entendido el espacio personal.

Liam y Niall se sentaron en su cama mientras Louis buscaba una camiseta en el armario. "¿Dónde está tu compañero?" Cuando Liam dijo esas cuatro palabras fue cuando Louis notó que Zayn ya no estaba en la cama. O, bueno, que no podían verlo allí. 

Por un segundo pensó en delatar a Zayn y decirle que ya lo había descubierto, pero luego decidió que era hora de que él no fuese el único objetivo de sus bromas.

Era el turno de Liam y Niall.

Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro mientras se colocaba una camiseta negra algo traslucida. No era como si tuviera muchas opciones, todas sus prendas eran negras, blancas o rojas. Se giró hacia sus amigos y se alzó de hombros. "No lo vi en todo el día." Mintió, sintiendo la adrenalina de seguirle el juego a Zayn corriendo por sus venas.

Louis agradecía  no haberles contado que su compañero podía hacerse invisible.

Cuando Liam estaba a punto de hablar, la cama de Zayn comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados. Niall entrecerró los ojos y Liam se cubrió la boca, Louis se alejó del armario y se acercó a sus amigos, actuando sorprendido. Lo próximo que sucedió fue que los dos amigos de Louis comenzaron a gritar desesperados cuando la mesa de noche de Zayn se cayó al suelo y allí comenzó a moverse.

"¡Terremoto!" Gritó Liam, aferrándose fuerte a los barrotes de la cama de Louis, mientras Niall se aferraba de Liam. Estaban acostumbrados porque vivían en California. Algo se movía un poco y ya estaban entrando en pánico.

Louis se subió a la cama con ellos para que le creyeran, pero sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada que arruinaría todo. "¿Es posible que sea un terremoto?" Gritó Niall sobre el sordo ruido de la cama siendo ahora la que volvía a moverse de arriba abajo. 

Louis se alzó de hombros y soltó con la voz entrecortada: "Tal vez sea un fantasma..." Liam parecía estar más asustado por eso que por el posible terremoto. Al instante en el que Louis dijo eso, la habitación quedó en completo silencio cuando las cosas dejaron de moverse. Lo único que se oía era la respiración de sus mejores amigos. Louis no podía aguantar la risa.

Por suerte, no tuvo que seguir mordiéndose la lengua por mucho tiempo. 

Zayn apareció frente a sus narices y les susurró un "Bú"

Louis soltó la carcajada que había estado aguantando en el momento en que sus dos amigos gritaron al unísono. Niall se abalanzó hacia atrás, golpeándose fuerte la espalda contra la pared y Liam se cubrió el rostro como si así todo se solucionaría. Sus ancestros estarían muy decepcionados de que estos fueran los brujos de hoy en día.

Louis se puso de pie sin dejar de reírse y chocó las manos con Zayn, quien al parecer reía a carcajadas pero en silencio, sus ojos casi imperceptibles de la forma en que los cerraba y su sonrisa blanca como la nieve. Louis no era ciego ni hetero, Zayn estaba muy bueno. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de este último y siguieron  burlándose de los otros dos y esperando que estos se calmaran y volvieran a respirar con normalidad.

El primero en hablar fue, obviamente, Niall, mientras Liam negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado de ellos. "Primero, váyanse a la mierda." Dijo con una mano sobre su pecho, Louis creía poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón. "Y segundo" Se puso de pie y abrazó a Zayn como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. "Eso fue estupendo, hermano. ¿Cómo lo haces?" Louis no podía creer con la facilidad que Niall ya llamaba a Zayn su hermano y Louis ni siquiera podía hacer que Harry lo mirara a los ojos. Liam seguía sentado en la cama de Louis, y conociéndolo, se haría el enfadado por un rato más.

"Es mi poder, me hago invisible." Se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. Louis giró los ojos, pero en su mente. 

Niall asintió repetidas veces y susurró un 'cool' antes de girarse hacia Louis y olvidarse completamente de todo lo sucedido para embarcar un nuevo tema, como hacía de costumbre. "Veníamos a recordarte sobre la fiesta" Dijo entre dientes mientras revisaba el cajón de la mesa de noche de Louis con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba. Louis se rascó la nuca justo cuando Niall se giró hacia él y se cruzó de brazos. "Lo olvidaste."

Louis se apresuró a explicarse. "Bueno, sí, pero sólo porque estoy muy cansado y no estaba pensando en eso pero iré, tranquilo." Niall rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a Liam, quien parecía seguir en shock por el susto que les causó Zayn.

"¿Qué haremos hasta esa hora?" Preguntó Niall, poniéndose cómodo en la cama de Louis, con las manos atrás de su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada.

Louis alzó las cejas y se sentó en el pequeño espacio de su cama que no había sido invadido por sus amigos. "Eh, planeaba...dormir un poco." Niall negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie al instante.

"Qué aburrido, Louis." Louis no lo vio pero seguro rodó los ojos. "Está bien, de todas formas debería tomarme una ducha.  Vamos, Liam." Este último salió como perrito faldero tras el rubio, echándole una mirada de reojo a Louis y a Zayn, juzgándolos por haberlo asustado. "Nos vemos, hermano" Saludó Niall a Zayn y este movió la mano desde la cama, donde parecía estar más cómodo que en ningún otro lugar.

La puerta se cerró tras los dos, esta vez debido a que Liam la cerró con sus propias manos. Louis se lanzó sobre la cama como si su peso fuera el de una pluma y sin quitarse las zapatillas. Puso una alarma en su teléfono para dentro de tres horas, sabía que si no lo hacía dormiría hasta el día siguiente. Podía aguantar muchas horas sin dormir si era necesario, pero las horas de vuelo, la diferencia horaria y el gran cambio de pasar a vivir en una escuela con gente que no conoce, no ayudaban para nada.

El último pensamiento de Louis antes de quedar dormido, fue que Niall le decía hermano a Zayn porque no le había dicho su nombre.

__________________

La gran fogata se alza en el medio del largo patio trasero de la escuela, siendo esta y la luna las únicas formas de luz de esa noche. Hay alrededor de cien personas dispersas por todo el lugar, y la mitad se encuentra rodeando el fuego, bebiendo, comiendo y hablando entre ellos.

Por primera vez en muchas horas, Louis sintió que pertenecía. Bebida y comida por doquier, una gran fogata que iluminaba el rostro de todos por igual, música que le gustaba, y la identificable risa de Niall. 

Sin embargo, decidió zambullirse en lo desconocido cuando vio a Harry alejado de la multitud con un vaso en sus manos y la mirada en el cielo. 

Ni siquiera sabía por qué. La verdad. En serio. No tenía ni idea. 

Louis simplemente se sentía atraído como un imán hacia Harry y no había forma de detener eso, eso que Louis no sabe qué es. Él sólo quiere hablar con Harry y conocerlo y entenderlo.

Tal vez Harry en algún momento sienta hacia Louis eso mismo que Louis no puede explicar.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había registrado sus piernas moviéndose hacia el chico de rizos, quien ahora se encontraba justo frente a él, aún mirando hacia el cielo. Antes de soltar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, notó como la pequeña brisa de la noche movía los rizos que caían a los costados del rostro de Harry, que, aunque no podía verlos, sabía que estaban allí.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" La aguda voz de Louis resonó sobre el ruido del viento, la música y las voces de los demás, desconcertando un poco a Harry quien se giró con rapidez y el ceño fruncido.

Louis se preguntaba por qué Harry siempre parecía contar hasta cinco antes de responder. 

"La luna." Dijo con total sinceridad. Podría haber usado esos cinco segundos para inventar algo y no decirle la verdad, pero parecía haber elegido contarle lo que realmente estaba haciendo sin importarle si Louis se burlaba de él.

Louis jamás se burlaría de él. "La luna es hermosa" Confesó. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero en verdad pensaba eso. "A veces creo que debería mirarla un poco más."

Harry simplemente asintió algo nervioso, corriendo su mirada de Louis pero tampoco subiéndola hacia el satélite natural.

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Estaba satisfecho, era un progreso.

"¿Qué estás bebiendo?" Le preguntó el más bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le echaba una mirada al vaso color rojo que tenía Harry en su -gran- mano derecha.

Harry carraspeó, esta vez sin esperar. "Jugo de uva." Lo miró de reojo.

Louis frunció todo el rostro. No le molestaba el jugo de uva, pero era una maldita fiesta y había alcohol gratis. ¿Quién se negaría a una cerveza bien fría? "¿No tomas alcohol?"

Otra vez cinco segundos y luego la voz ronca de Harry. "Sí" Tres segundos. Louis los contaba. "Pero hoy quise tomar jugo de uva." Y Louis no iba a seguir indagando, porque no era de su incumbencia y debía aprender a no decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente y mucho menos con personas que recién conocía.

Y algo dentro suyo dijo a la mierda la cerveza, si quieres la amistad de Harry, toma jugo de uva. "¿Me acompañas a buscar un poco?" Le señaló el vaso en sus manos y le regaló una sonrisa. Harry se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia los stands de comida. Louis supuso que debía seguirlo.

A medida que se iban acercando, ya sabía cuál era el stand donde tenían jugo de uva. El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco y quiso abrazar a Harry y rogarle que sea su amigo y que le dijera más de dos palabras en cada oración y quería decirle que no lo conocía pero que estaba seguro que era la mejor persona de esa escuela.

"Hola, ¿quieres comprar un vaso de jugo de uva?" Louis asintió, aún pensando en Harry y en todas las cosas que quería decirle, gritarle. "Cuesta sólo dos dolares que serán donados a la fundación de discapacidad motriz que ayuda la Academia de Brujos." Le contó con una sonrisa el chico en silla de ruedas. 

Louis volvió a asentir, pero esta vez pudo hablar. "Quiero dos vasos." El chico le sonrió y le sirvió el jugo en dos vasos rojos como el que tenía Harry en sus manos. 

"Son cuatro dolares." Louis sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo puso en el pequeño frasco que reposaba sobre la mesa. Louis le sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. "Muchas gracias, que disfruten de la fiesta." Los dos se giraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Harry observando la luna. Louis tenía dos vasos de jugo de uva en la mano y ni un poco de sed. Sus pensamientos formaban un tornado en su cabeza. No creía que hubiera muchos chicos que hubieran optado por tomar jugo de uva esa noche en lugar de cerveza gratis. 

Harry se frenó justo en el lugar donde estaba parado minutos atrás, sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba. Louis le agradecía. Bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos y le ofreció uno de los vasos. "¿Quieres?" Harry lo miró y luego se llevó su propio vaso a la boca, terminando la bebida en un segundo y aceptando el vaso que le entregaba Louis. 

"Gracias." Le susurró luego de limpiarse la comisura de la boca con la palma de la mano. Puso el vaso lleno dentro del vacío y comenzó a mirar hacia donde se encontraban todos alrededor de la fogata.

Louis también se giró hacia allí y luego volvió su mirada hacia lo importante. "¿Quieres ir a la fogata?" Louis prefería quedarse allí sólo con él, pero debía preguntar.

Los rizos se movieron en su rostro cuando este negó. "No puedo estar muy cerca del fuego." Le confesó, señalando sus ojos con su dedo índice derecho.  Louis quería golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol por haberle preguntado aquello sin recordar lo de su vista.

En lugar de pedirle perdón se le ocurrió algo mejor. La voz de su madre cuando este tenía tan sólo diez años y llovía demasiado fuerte como para ir afuera, le dio una idea. "Sígueme." 

Louis comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque con pasos largos y rápidos, como temiendo que ese momento se terminara pronto. Y ni siquiera sabía si Harry lo estaba siguiendo. Tenía miedo de girarse y ver que no había nadie detrás suyo, que Harry se había ido hacia el otro lado o que había quedado de pie mirándolo extrañado. Por suerte, o por lo que sea que fuere, el crujido de las hojas a un costado lo hizo mirar de reojo y ver a Harry caminando a su lado, un paso atrás, dejando que Louis lo guiara. 

Cuando encontró un pequeño espacio entre árboles donde había un tronco caído que podía usarse como asiento, le entregó su vaso a Harry. "Sostenlo un momento." Este lo tomó en su mano libre sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Era muy gracioso de ver. El rostro de Harry emanaba confusión y tenía ambas manos ocupadas con jugo de uva. Eso era Harry. Un metro ochenta y algo de pura confusión. 

Louis se concentró por un minuto, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas que Jay susurraba en esos días de lluvia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y estiró sus brazos hacia adelante. No podía ver a Harry, pero sabía que no lo estaba juzgando, y que nunca lo haría.

"color et lumen. non est realis igne. ut praebebit spem fallacem."

Louis abrió los ojos cuando pudo ver los colores a través de sus párpados. 

Era violeta y celeste, justo como lo recordaba. No hacía ruido ni producía calor. Era una fogata de mentira, no era fuego real, era una simple ilusión para divertir a tu hijo cuando quiere hacer una fogata pero está diluviando afuera.

Louis se giró hacia Harry quien, al parecer, ya lo estaba mirando. "No tenías que hacerlo."

Louis sabía que le diría eso. "Ya sé" Se alzó de hombros. "Pero quise hacerlo." Tomó el vaso que le había pedido a Harry que sostenga y se sentó sobre el tronco, frente a la fogata falsa de colores. Segundos más tarde, Harry estaba sentado a su lado.

\------------


	7. Verdes

Luego de diez minutos de ambos observando la fogata falsa en silencio, Harry le había dicho a Louis que debía irse.

Louis no quiso entrometerse así que asintió y no le preguntó por qué debía irse tan temprano.

Louis le dijo "Nos vemos" y no le sonrió, pero no porque no quiso, sino porque intentó no hacerlo.

Harry le dijo lo mismo y caminó unos metros hasta que se giró hacia Louis y le susurró un "Gracias" antes de girarse y caminar hacia la escuela. 

Louis no sabía por qué le agradecía. No sabía si era por el jugo de uva, por la fogata falsa, por seguir hablándole aunque Harry no ayudara mucho en la conversación, por todo eso o por qué.

No le importaba.

Louis le había respondido "No es nada" de todos modos.

(...)

Los primeros minutos de Louis luego de que Harry se fuera fueron algo sombríos. Ya había apagado la fogata falsa con otro hechizo, y ahora sólo quedaban él y sus pensamientos en el bosque. Sentía que había avanzado, aunque sea un poco, con Harry, pero se lamentaba no haberle dicho nada en esos minutos que compartieron en la fogata. De todos  modos, una parte dentro suyo le decía que había hecho lo correcto en no atosigar a Harry con preguntas. Todo marchaba a la velocidad indicada.

 La fiesta había seguido por unas dos horas más hasta que el fuego disminuyó y la música era cada vez más aburrida. (y el viento más frío)

Niall seguía riendo con Zayn, quien había aparecido tarde, por supuesto, y Liam y Louis hablaban de lo mucho que extrañaban las películas de Marvel. 

Zayn decía dos palabras que sólo escucharía alguien que estaba prestandole suma atención, y Niall estallaba en risas, para luego decirle: "Oh, amigo, eres el mejor" a lo que Zayn sonreiría tímido para luego callarse por media hora hasta que Niall dejara de hablar. Luego Zayn acotaría otras dos palabras, y Niall volvería a reír.

"Realmente necesito saber qué carajo sucedió con Bucky" Louis dijo mirando a Liam, quien asentía rápidamente, siempre dándole la razón en temas de superhéroes. "Creo que le pediré a mi mamá que en una de las cartas que me envíe luego de que salga la película me explique todo con lujo de detalles."

Liam se abalanzó sobre Louis con una gran sonrisa. "Sí, por favor, sí" Louis lo empujó con casi nada de fuerza para que no derramara la bebida sobre su ropa. "¡Hazlo!"

Luego de dos vasos de cerveza gratis, puede que Louis haya ido a buscar jugo de uva para él y sus amigos.

Había sido una buena noche.

________________________________

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaban a la tarde, ningún profesor quería ver a sus alumnos con resaca por la fiesta de bienvenida. 

Louis lo agradecía. No por la cerveza, no había bebido tanto como para emborracharse, sino por el hecho de que Niall se instaló en su habitación y habló (gritó, rió) con Zayn hasta las seis de la mañana. 

Ellos pensaban que Louis dormía, pero la realidad era que se había hecho una bolita en la cama y pretendía dormir para que no lo obligaran a formar parte de su conversación que no tenía sentido alguno. Además del hecho de que la mente de Louis no tenía espacio para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Harry y cómo carajo ganarse su amistad. No veía la hora de que comenzaran los exámenes para tener que estudiar por horas y sólo pensar en eso.

Al ingresar al salón, Harry había sido lo primero que Louis vio. Tal vez hubiera intentado sentarse a su lado, pero todos los lugares estaban ocupados así que se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. El rizado llevaba los lentes negros puestos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, la imagen exacta de alguien con resaca, pero Louis sabía que Harry no había bebido alcohol. Tal vez él tampoco había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, pensó.

Ezra, su profesor de prácticas de la magia (el que les enseñaba los hechizos más simples y comunes, digamos) había comenzado la clase media hora más tarde, ya que primero quiso escuchar las divertidas historias de la fiesta.

A Louis no le importaba cuántas veces habían vomitado, cuántos se habían desmayado y cuantos ya habían terminado durmiendo juntos esa noche. Pero al parecer a los demás sí, incluido el profesor. A Harry tampoco, notó Louis cuando lo miró de reojo y lo vio en la misma posición que se encontraba desde que lo vio al ingresar. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba despierto, al usar esos lentes negros podía tranquilamente estar durmiendo.

Pero no creía que ese fuera el caso. Louis no lo conocía, joder, ojalá lo hiciera, pero sentía que Harry era un alumno aplicado, una persona inteligente. Alguien que no dormiría en clase, es más, alguien que odiaría a los que duermen en clase.

(Louis sólo se durmió una vez en la escuela secundaria, ¿okay?) (Y otras tantas en la primaria) (Y tal vez en el baño del trabajo)

 "Entonces comenzaremos con las prácticas una vez que todos hayan hecho los trabajos en grupo y los hayamos discutido, ¿entendido?" 

Louis amaba los trabajos en grupo porque eso siempre significaba poder hablar con Liam y Niall y tener una excusa para juntarse en alguna casa y no hacer absolutamente nada hasta que Liam gritara y los obligara a hacer algo.

Ah, los viejos tiempos. 

Volviendo al presente, tal vez Louis no comenzaría a odiar los trabajos en grupo si podía hacerlo con Harry. 

El profesor comenzó a caminar entre los bancos, entregándole a cada uno un par de hojas donde estaban las consignas del trabajo. "No son muchas y tampoco son complicadas" Louis giró los ojos, sabía que serían muchas y demasiado complicadas. Los profesores amaban mentir. "Les debería ser fácil encontrar la información necesaria en la biblioteca" Cuando terminó de repartir los trabajos, volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. "Suerte y nos vemos la próxima clase."

Cuando Ezra vio que uno de los alumnos de la primera fila alzó la mano, le sonrió y dijo: "Si tu pregunta es sobre los grupos, no me importa cuantas personas formen un grupo, esto no es la escuela secundaria." 

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Louis se puso de pie y caminó (trotó) hasta Harry.

"Hey" Louis nunca tenía verguenza ni miedo de nada, pero cada vez que se acercaba a Harry sentía que podía volver a ser rechazado y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, tampoco le molestaba, como era obvio, ya que no pensaba dejar de intentar ganarse la amistad del rizado.

Harry ya estaba terminando de guardar los libros en su bolso cuando alzó la vista, cubierta por los lentes negros, hacia el chico que lo había saludado. "Hey" Louis no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Harry si quería hacer el trabajo con él y no había forma de que un trabajo en grupo no uniera a dos personas. "Oye, lo siento, pero haré el trabajo solo." Le dijo Harry, y aunque Louis no pudo ver sus ojos, el tono de su voz expresó tristeza, como si no quisiera haberlo dicho pero de todos modos lo hizo.

Louis sintió que lo apuñalaban pero no dejó que eso le impidiera seguir a Harry y preguntarle qué carajo le sucedía. Bueno, quizá no de esa forma.

Lamentablemente, cuando Louis salió del salón, Harry no estaba por ningún lado. Louis gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio trasero. No sabía si ese banco cerca del bosque era su lugar, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo. 

Lo primero que vio al salir de la escuela fue la tormenta que se estaba formando en el cielo gris de ese día.

Y lo segundo fue Harry. Por supuesto que estaba sentado allí.

Tenía un libro en sus manos y su rostro tan calmo como si no acabara de rechazar a Louis.

Harry lo había visto caminar hacia él y había vuelto la vista hacia el libro. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, aún no aprendí a teletransportarme." Se quejó Louis, viendo como Harry había claramente aparecido allí, no había otra forma de que hubiera desaparecido tan rápido del salón y aparecido en ese banco. 

Harry se levantó de repente del banco, desconcertando a Louis quien ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca de él. "Disculpa, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza y-" Guardó el libro en el bolso y dio unos pasos hacia el costado, terminando con la cercanía entre los dos. Louis volvía a respirar. "No me siento bien como para hacer un trabajo en grupo, lo haré solo." Louis no entendía cómo había sido tan obvio para que Harry se diera cuenta que eso era lo que quería. Bueno, tal vez sí entendía. Sí, era bastante obvio.

Louis no le creyó una sola palabra, pero asintió. "Podrías haber comenzado por ahí, ¿no crees?" Harry ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la escuela, con pasos decisivos pero lentos. Louis quería enojarse, porque sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no podía. 

"Lo siento, Louis." Le dijo y se dio la vuelta, esta vez perdiéndose entre varios estudiantes, pero Louis siguió mirando en su dirección, en caso de que este se diera vuelta una vez más.

Y aunque este ya no pudiera oírlo, Louis dijo en voz alta, para él mismo: "Al menos ahora sé que sabes mi nombre."

___________________

Habían pasado tres días.

Tres días desde que Louis y Harry habían hablado por última vez.

Tres días desde que Louis había intentado entablar una conversación con Harry. 

No es que se había dado por vencido, para nada. Simplemente estaba algo cansado. Exhausto de no obtener ningún resultado. Además, se puso en el lugar de Harry, y quizá no debería ahogarlo tanto con su presencia y simplemente darle más espacio y dejar que las cosas pasen de a poco.

Ya era Viernes a la noche, la primer semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ninguno se había percatado de que comenzaba el fin de semana hasta que sus profesores lo dijeron al final de la clase. Ninguno parecía haber llorado por sus madres, al parecer, y Louis sólo había gritado que extrañaba sus películas de Marvel dos veces. 

Había aprendido a hacer dos nuevos hechizos, por más simples y tontos que parecieran, Ezra les dio semejante discurso al respecto, que todos llegaron a amarlos por más fáciles que fueran.

Louis ahora podía enfriar una habitación completa con el chasquido de sus dedos.

También podía congelar el césped si quería patinar sobre este.

De las pocas veces que Louis se giró hacia Harry en las clases, en ninguna de estas este le devolvió la mirada, y siempre que debían pararse alrededor del profesor para practicar hechizos, Harry se ubicaba lejos de Louis y de forma que este tampoco pudiera mirarlo a los ojos (o a los lentes).

Ahora se encontraba con sus dos amigos en la habitación de Niall. Louis estaba desparramado sobre la cama de este con sus pies sobre la pared, Niall en el suelo y Liam en la cama del compañero de habitación de Niall, ya que el chico se había ido a la habitación de otro por unas horas. 

"No puedo creer que en la primer semana ya te hayas obsesionado con alguien." Soltó Niall para luego lanzar un maní al aire y abrir su boca para que este cayera justo ahí y tragarlo. Era sumamente peligroso, le había dicho Liam unas tres veces, pero no había logrado que dejara de hacerlo. 

Louis gruñó y rodó los ojos desde la cama.

"No estoy obsesionado con él, Niall" Louis bajó los pies de la pared y se posicionó de costado para así poder ver a sus dos amigos mientras hablaba. "Simplemente quiero ser su amigo."

Niall lanzó otro maní al aire y volvió a atraparlo con la boca, sonriendo para si mismo, orgulloso de su logro. "Te gusta." Afirmó sin ninguna duda, como si pudiera saber lo que Louis sentía.

"¡No me gusta!" Gritó Louis con enfado al mismo tiempo que Liam levantó la vista de su libro para gritarle a su amigo rubio: "¡No le gusta!"

Estos dos se miraron y rieron por lo bajo, Niall ni siquiera parecía haberlos oído, o no le importaba, ya que seguía concentrado en su comida, o en el juego, no se sabía si tenía hambre o simplemente estaba aburrido.

Louis no quería seguir oyendo las estupideces de Niall pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hablar con alguien de su frustración. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y largó un suspiro.

"Sólo quiero que confíe en mi y me deje ser su amigo." Fue lo más sincero que dijo en la semana.

Liam no levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo (no tenían que comenzar a estudiar, pero Liam dijo que lo hacía para asegurarse) pero soltó un comentario pasivo agresivo de todos modos. "¿No somos suficiente para ti?" Niall reprimió una carcajada y Louis rodó los ojos y le lanzó un zapato. "Hey" Se quejó Liam, lanzandolo al suelo pero olvidándose que allí estaba Niall, quien recibió un golpe en su estómago.

"Auch" Se quejó, sentándose en el lugar y echándole una mirada a Liam al mismo tiempo que le cerraba el libro, haciendo que este tuviera que ponerse a buscar la página que estaba leyendo mientras gruñía. Niall se giró hacia Louis y cambió su expresión a una seria por primera vez en el día, y en mucho tiempo, seguramente. "¿Y tú confías en él? ¿Hiciste algo para que él confíe en ti?" Louis abrió la boca un centímetro pero Niall seguía hablando. "¿Le hablaste sobre ti? ¿Le preguntaste sobre él? ¿O estás actuando raro cerca suyo en lugar de ser realmente tú, como lo eres con nosotros?"

Louis no se había dado cuenta, pero aún tenía la boca abierta. No podía creerlo. Niall...¿tenía razón? Quizá no había intentado realmente ganarse su confianza. Harry era obviamente alguien cerrado y que no confiaba fácil, y Louis no estaba ayudando en nada. Tal vez lo que Louis debía hacer no era ir a la misma velocidad que Harry, sino a la suya, ayudarlo a que entendiera que podía confiar en él, que sus intenciones eran buenas y que no tenía nada que temer.

Su mente iba a mil kilómetros por hora y su corazón había comenzado a latir fuerte por la esperanza que sentía de repente. 

Se tiró de la cama hacia el suelo y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos, uno estando al lado de la puerta, y otro siendo el arma con el que había golpeado a Liam y luego este a Niall. Se metió al baño para lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco, acomodando su flequillo que estaba cada día más largo. Había cerrado la puerta pero igual pudo oír a Niall susurrándole a Liam "Pf, y quiere que creamos que no le gusta."

"¡Te escuché!"

(...)

Louis bajó corriendo todas las escaleras sin quedarse sin aire. Y si le faltaba el aire era por otra cosa. Cada escalón que bajaba hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte y ni siquiera entendía por qué. No estaba por hacer nada raro ni extraordinario, simplemente intentaría una táctica diferente para ganarse la confianza de Harry. Lo único que tenía en la mente era la voz de Niall repitiéndose una y otra vez. No podía creer que el rubio había dicho algo con sentido por primera  vez en su vida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero de la academia, se frenó de golpe. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire y de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía encontrar a Harry un viernes a las seis de la tarde cuando ya todos habían acabado las clases y hasta podía salir a la ciudad. También se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando lo inundó el pensamiento de qué le diría a Harry si lo encontraba.

Sin embargo, apenas salió de la escuela y dirigió su mirada hacia el banco cerca del bosque, lo vio vacío.

"Mierda" Escupió Louis, pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia allí. Por supuesto que Harry no estaría en ese banco en todo momento, ni siquiera si Louis lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, una pizca de esperanza le había dicho que tal vez había una posibilidad de encontrarlo allí y no tener que esperar todo el fin de semana para volver a hablarle.

Y Liam y su comentario pasivo agresivo tenían razón, para Louis sí era suficiente con la amistad de ellos dos, pero ni Liam ni Niall iban a sus clases, y tenía el derecho de hacer nuevos amigos. Quizá debería buscar a algún otro chico que no fuera tan difícil de acercarse, menos misterioso, más ruidoso como Louis y confianzudo. Pero no quería.

"¿Louis?" Louis se giró hacia la voz en el instante en el que oyó su nombre, pero si no lo veía, aún así sabía de quién se trataba. Fue en ese momento en el que su corazón se detuvo porque no se le venía ni una sola palabra a la boca que pudiera ayudarlo a que Harry se sintiera cómodo con él.

Ya habían pasado varios segundos y Louis no había dicho nada, parecía que las cosas se habían dado vuelta. Pero era la primera vez que Harry comenzaba una conversación, y le había dicho su nombre, y Louis quería escucharlo decir su nombre muchas veces más. "Harry...Hola." Le sonrió, o eso pensó, no sabe si la sonrisa llegó a su boca. "¿Quieres sentarte?" Se movió unos centímetros para que este pudiera sentarse a su lado. Si Harry le decía que no, sentiría el rechazo como una puñalada, pero no lo obligaría a que lo hiciera, aunque tampoco se daría por vencido allí. 

Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Harry presionarse junto al suyo en el pequeño espacio del banco, soltó un suspiro que al parecer estaba aguantando hace rato.  Sabía que Harry no iba a hablar, y él había ido hasta allí para hablar, así que eso sería lo que haría. Carraspeó con fuerza, quizá demasiada, y con la valentía que sabía que tenía, se tiró al mar sin salvavidas, esperando no ahogarse. "Te preguntaría por qué acabas de salir del bosque, solo y con ese libro en la mano..." Lo miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de confusión, exagerando, deseando que Harry entienda su humor. "Pero tengo miedo de hacerlo." Se movió unos centímetros en el banco, alejándose de Harry, sobre actuando su miedo.

No estaba listo para lo que vio cuando volvió la vista hacia Harry. 

Estaba sonriendo.

Harry estaba sonriendo.

Por primera vez desde que Louis lo conoció, pudo ver la sonrisa de Harry. (Sin dientes, apenas visible, pero allí estaba).

Louis había ganado. Así se sentía. Como si había avanzado cien pasos de una vez. Su corazón latía normal pero lo sentía más cerca de su pecho.

Tal vez no estaba tan lejos de tener un nuevo amigo.

Y segundos más tarde, otro milagro: "Sólo estaba practicando unos hechizos."

Louis debía dejar de sorprenderse por cada palabra que Harry le decía si quería formar una amistad con él. Debía tranquilizarse y calmarse. Las cosas estaban mejorando. Todo iba a estar bien.

Entonces Louis siguió hablando como hablaba con Niall y Liam y con todos los demás, siguió actuando normal, siguió siendo él mismo. Si quería que Harry confiara en él, debía mostrarle cómo era realmente. Quizá fuera un poco mucho y algo descarado, pero así era Louis y Harry debía saberlo. "Esto puede sonar un poco raro, pero, ¿puedo ver tus ojos?" La sonrisa de Harry se borró y por un momento Louis sintió que había echado todo a perder, por eso se apresuró a decir: "Quiero decir, aquí afuera, sólo un segundo, si te duele puedes ponerte los lentes en seguida, sólo quiero verlos a la luz del sol." 

"Son-"

"Verdes" Lo interrumpió Louis. "Lo sé. Sólo quiero verlos bien."

Harry se quedó quieto por unos momentos hasta que llevó sus manos hasta los lentes y se los quitó. Louis no se acercó a Harry para no ponerlo incómodo, pero no dejó de mirarlo por no sabe cuanto tiempo. Louis sabía que eran verdes, pero no tan verdes, no ese verde. Eran hermosos, demasiado, y le parecía injusto que nadie pudiera apreciarlos por culpa del problema de Harry. Y entonces lo recordó. 

Ya había pasado como un minuto y Harry no se había vuelto a poner los lentes, es más, notó Louis, ni siquiera había pestañeado. Harry lo estaba mirando con una intensidad que no sabía que escondía bajo esos lentes. ¿Louis lo estaría mirando de la misma forma?

"Oh, mierda, lo siento" Louis le quitó los lentes a Harry de la mano y se los puso él mismo cuando lo vio limpiarse una lágrima. "Soy un idiota, lo siento, no debería haberte pedido que-"

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes otra vez escondidos atrás del vidrio negro. "Sólo me lloran los ojos, no es nada, es algo que hace el ojo cuando le da el sol por un rato largo. No me duele, por ahora." Nunca lo había escuchado decir tantas palabras. Y lo había hecho para que Louis no se sintiera culpable. Pero su voz había cambiado, parecía tener un tono diferente al normal. Louis no iba a pensar mucho en eso, no permitiría que algo así le arruinara la felicidad que había logrado sentir en los últimos cinco minutos. "Debo irme, nos vemos." Soltó Harry de la nada, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se alejaba de Louis, sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta de este.

"¡Harry!" Gritó Louis, poniéndose de pie, rogándole a los cielos que lo escuchara y se girara. Escucharlo, seguro lo escuchó. Pero no se giró hacia él.

Louis suspiró y se volvió a sentar en el banco. Tampoco dejaría que su repentino escape le arruinara la felicidad que sentía por el gran paso que habían dado hoy en su amistad. O futura amistad.

Tal vez Louis iría a su propia velocidad, pero también esperaría a Harry y no lo cuestionaría cada vez que hiciera algo que lo dejara con muchas preguntas.


	8. Empecemos de nuevo

Louis abrió la puerta de su habitación con una patada y la cerró de la misma forma. 

Se lanzó a su cama boca abajo, su rostro enterrándose en su almohada. 

Estaba cansado, enfadado, harto y muchas cosas más que no sabía cómo describir ni cómo dejar de sentir. 

No era por Harry. No le echaba la culpa a él por hacersela difícil. Se echaba la culpa a sí mismo por no poder hacer que Harry quisiera ser su amigo, o quizá por seguir intentando cuando es obvio que Harry no quiere ser amigo de nadie.

"Hey" Louis oyó a Zayn desde la otra cama pero no tenía las fuerzas para girarse a mirarlo. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Su voz sonaba ronca, como si recién se hubiera despertado de una siesta. 

No tenía ganas de responder, pero como pudo soltó un "Sí". 

Mentira.

Oyó a su compañero carraspear y luego: "¿Seguro?"

Suspiró y volvió a soltar un "Sí" inentendible debido a que no había desenterrado su rostro de la almohada. 

"Mira, amigo, no te creo pero puedo notar que no quieres hablar de eso, así que...Si necesitas algo, ya sabes, estaré aquí durmiendo."

Louis largó un quejido que Zayn debía entender como un agradecimiento.

Dos minutos más tarde, los ronquidos de Zayn eran el único sonido en la habitación.

Louis sabía que había avanzado con Harry, pero el hecho de que se haya ido o escapado de él de esa forma lo había drenado emocionalmente. No pensaba volver a la habitación de Liam donde Niall no dejaría de hablar y Liam intentaría darle consejos, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y estar en silencio y si era posible también desconectar su mente. Dormir era una buena idea, pero sus pensamientos y los ronquidos de Zayn no lo ayudaban mucho. 

En su casa, cuando intentaba soñar despierto con un futuro perfecto, el sueño parecía llegar incluso más rápido como si fuera a propósito, como diciendo: "No, no te permitiré pensar en cosas bonitas, vete a dormir." A veces le molestaba, porque entre medio de tanto caos era refrescante un poco de esperanza. Sin embargo, no se quejaba ya que también eran maravillosas unas cuantas horas de sueño por noche. Ahora, en la academia, sin su madre, sin tecnología, con un compañero que no paraba de roncar, con el miedo de nunca descubrir su poder especial, y con cierta persona ocupando su mente, por supuesto que el sueño le llegaría a las tres de la mañana, cuando el silencio era más ensordecedor que sus propios pensamientos.

No entendía cómo habían pasado tan rápido las horas de la noche, si tan sólo había pensado en qué estaría haciendo su madre, en si Niall o Liam pensarían en él y en por qué no había regresado con ellos, en si había algún motivo profundo detrás de por qué a Zayn le gustaba tanto dormir, y en qué pasaría por la cabeza de Harry la mayoría del tiempo. Tal vez también se le cruzó la loca idea de dejar de intentar entablar una conversación con el rizado. Por suerte fue en ese momento en que sus ojos se dieron por vencidos y se lo tragó la oscuridad.

Esa noche soñó que iba a ver una película de Spiderman y La Mujer Maravilla. Se despertó indignado con su inconsciente, no pudiendo creer que hubiera mezclado un personaje de Marvel con uno de DC.

\---

Esa mañana Louis había llegado a desayunar primero que todos. No había dormido lo suficiente pero una vez que abrió los ojos quería salir de su habitación lo más rápido posible. Zayn seguía roncando y sus pensamientos estaban peor que los últimos meses.

Estuvo sentado mirando al suelo por veinte minutos hasta que Niall se arrojó al asiento de al lado y le preguntó cómo le había ido con Harry y por qué no había vuelto ayer, sin darle tiempo para responder asumió que habían tenido sexo hasta que Louis lo insultó y le dijo que dejara de decir tonterías (de una forma un poco menos...suave) y que las cosas parecían ir mejorando. No sabía si realmente era así, pero era lo que esperaba. Liam parecía demasiado callado y sólo le sonrió de costado antes de meterse de lleno en su desayuno. Al parecer, como era normal, Niall podía comer y hablar al mismo tiempo. Aunque no escupía tanto como en su casa, había que admitir.

Louis sabía que Niall le estaba hablando hacía varios minutos, y aunque lo estaba mirando lo único que oía era el ruido de los cereales cuando los mordía y los murmullos de los estudiantes a su alrededor. Quería pedirle a Niall que comenzara de nuevo con su historia que seguramente sería muy interesante (no) pero no tenía fuerzas para dejar de tragar sus cereales ni para que Niall comenzara desde el principio. 

No le salió tan bien como esperaba.

"¡Louis!" El grito de Niall no sólo hizo que Louis reaccionara, sino también la mayoría de los allí presentes esa mañana. Ni hablar de que la mitad del bacon que había en la boca del rubio terminó sobre las piernas de Louis. "¿Puedes prestarme atención?" Dijo luego en un tono normal.

Louis estaba mirando hacia todos lados, muerto de vergüenza y con un odio repentino hacia su amigo. "¿Estás loco?" Le dijo entre dientes. "Todo el mundo nos está mirando por tu culpa." Su rostro estaba rojo, haciendo un buen contraste con el uniforme negro. 

Niall negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia el otro lado. "No todo el mundo, a ver, mira, uno, cuatro, seis-" Louis le bajó la mano con la que señalaba a cada estudiante que los observaba.

"Dios, Niall, detente, ya basta" Negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro. En momentos como este se daba cuenta de lo paciente que era. "Vamos, dime, ¿qué me querías contar?" 

Liam se movió a su lado y se giró justo para verlo apoyar su rostro sobre su bandeja vacía. Por suerte había movido el plato, sino tendría huevo en la cara. "Por favor, no. Ya termina con mi sufrimiento y mátame. Mátame, Niall. Rápido."

Louis entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el rubio soltaba una carcajada y ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros. "Liam tuvo un sueño sexy anoche" Su sonrisa parecía estirarle la piel, Louis sentía que le dolía. "Me despertaron sus gemidos" Se detuvo para respirar y cuando pudo dejar de reírse, continuó: "Fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, Louis, deberías haber estado ahí." 

Louis sólo pudo arrugar la nariz y fruncir el ceño. No le preguntaría por qué Liam parecía haber pasado la noche en su habitación y por qué no lo habían invitado a él (aunque hubiera dicho que no) simplemente porque no quería sonar celoso y sabía que eso sucedería si hablaba.

"¿Por qué querría haber oído a Liam gemir en sus sueños?" Niall se alzó de hombros. "Eres muy raro a veces." Tuvo que agregar el a veces para que el rubio no se sintiera tan mal. "Y Liam" Se giró hacia su amigo que aún escondía su rostro. "Es completamente normal, no te preocupes." Liam se quitó una mano del rostro y Louis pudo ver el rastro de una sonrisa. "De todos modos, te recomiendo que te masturbes de vez en cuando para evitar cosas como esa."

Liam se volvió a cubrir el rostro, Louis se reía por lo bajo y la carcajada de Niall hizo que todos vuelvan las miradas hacia su mesa por segunda vez en minutos.

\----

"Sé que es sumamente difícil poner la mente en blanco y sólo concentrarse en una cosa en especial, pero no es imposible."

El profesor había decidido dar la clase en el bosque ese día. Louis le agradecía, un cambio de escenario siempre era bueno. El viento movía las hojas y sus cabellos, el aroma de algunas flores llenaban sus orificios nasales y le brindaban una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad. Los rayos del sol ingresaban por todas partes, formando las sombras más bellas.

Hoy debían imaginar un animal y hacerlo aparecer frente a sus ojos. Este no sería real, pero parecería. Ese truco podría usarse para asustar a alguien, por ejemplo haciendo aparecer a un león frente a un ladrón. O simplemente para hacer gritar a tu hermanito menor. O para impresionar a alguien, quién sabe.

"Así que ahora, porque es la primera vez que lo vamos a intentar, cierren los ojos e imginense un animal, tal vez sea mejor comenzar con uno pequeño-" Ezra se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, clavando sus orbes oscuros sobre un grupito de alumnos que se reían entre ellos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, Elliot? ¿Quieres compartirlo con la clase?" El nombrado negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, sus amigos se burlaban de la situación riéndose por lo bajo. "Eso creí." 

Louis negó con la cabeza y en ese momento se sintió como un anciano. Años atrás él sería Elliot, pero la vida pasa y te cambia y cuando menos te das cuenta maduras y lo que una vez ignorabas ahora te importa y te molesta. 

"Ahora si nadie tiene nada más que decir, procederé con la clase y-" Asintió hacia Louis quien alzó la mano. "¿Sí? Louis, ¿verdad?" Louis asintió repetidas veces. 

"Me preguntaba si este ejercicio, o, quiero decir" Carraspeó. "¿Cuándo dices que...comenzaremos o, podríamos empezar a...ir descubriendo nuestros poderes?" El profesor le sonrió pero no fue con pena ni con autoridad, sino con entendimiento.

Dio unos pasos hacia Louis y su sonrisa seguía intacta. "Primero, me alegra conocer tu voz, Louis." Louis le regaló una sonrisa falsa y por dentro lo insultó. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, no hay un tiempo exacto en el que tarden en descubrir sus poderes" Se giró y comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos, mirando a todos y a cada uno. "Puede llevarles semanas o meses, algunos tienen la suerte de descubrirlo los primeros días de la academia, otros el último año." Se alzó de hombros. "Y, como saben, otros nunca lo hacen" Louis tragó saliva, odiaba que algo dentro suyo le susurrara que eso le sucedería a él. "Pero no piensen en negativo, sigan intentando. Sin embargo, no dejen que eso ocupe sus pensamientos y los haga sentirse miserables. Sí, saber su poder especial es importante, pero no lo es todo." Desde la otra punta se volteó hacia Louis y le sonrió. "Ahora, siguiendo con la clase..."

Louis moría por saber si Harry lo había mirado mientras hablaba con el profesor, pero al comienzo del día se había prometido a sí mismo que intentaría ignorarlo lo más que pudiera. Hasta el momento el plan marchaba bien.

"Ahora, quiero que todos cierren los ojos" Se escucharon varias risas, incluso la del profesor. "Vamos, en serio, no tengan miedo" Luego de ver como todos cerraban los ojos, el profesor siguió hablando. "Ahora sólo concéntrense en mi voz. En nada más. No escuchen su respiración, ni el viento ni los pájaros, nada. Sé que ahora van a querer escuchar las cosas que acabo de enumerar, pero resistan a la tentación. Ustedes pueden." Se puso de pie en el medio, soltó un suspiro y dijo en un susurro: "En completo silencio, abran los ojos y sólo mírenme." Miró hacia su mano izquierda por unos segundos y luego de chasquear los dedos, un pequeño pez de color celeste nadaba en un remolino de agua que flotaba sobre su mano. Todos le hicieron caso y guardaron silencio, pero las miradas de asombro hablaban por sí solas. "Ahora cierren los ojos una vez más, piensen en un animal, chasqueen sus dedos, y que se haga la magia. Confíen en ustedes mismos. Confíen en su poder. Nacieron poderosos, recuerdenlo."

Louis sabía que era poderoso, su madre se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que veía la oportunidad. Pero no se sentía poderoso, en lo absoluto. Se sentía muchas cosas menos eso. Aún así, en ese momento, rodeado de desconocidos y con la hermosa imagen de ese pez de mentira nadando sobre la mano de su profesor, sintió un fuego dentro suyo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos y chasquear sus dedos con fuerza y seguridad.

Un pájaro verde volaba frente a sus ojos. 

Sabía que algunos de sus compañeros también lo habían logrado porque oía risas y gritos de victoria, junto con ladridos y rugidos. Pero no podía quitar los ojos de esa ave que cantaba a centímetros de su rostro. Era hermosa y era su creación.

Él lo había hecho. Louis lo había logrado, había podido-

"Wow, Tomlinson, Styles" La voz de su profesor lo hizo salir de su trance. "El mismo pájaro. Interesante." Louis se giró como si su vida dependiese de ello, olvidándose del hermoso pájaro verde que había hecho aparecer para observar a Harry quien estaba en la otra punta pero en un lugar donde podía ver con claridad que en su mano izquierda volaba un pequeño pájaro verde idéntico al suyo. Las miradas curiosas de los alumnos desaparecieron a los segundos, pero Louis y Harry parecían no poder dejar de mirarse.

No entendían lo que sucedía, pero el profesor no había hecho un escándalo al respecto así que supusieron que no era algo fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, fueron los únicos dos que hicieron aparecer el mismo animal.

"Felicitaciones a todos los que pudieron llevar a cabo la tarea de hoy, y a los que no lo lograron, sigan intentandolo como tarea y seguimos la próxima clase." El primero en girarse hacia el profesor fue Harry, Louis un segundo después. "Ahora, quiero que vayan pensando en brujas famosas para hacer un trabajo con otro compañero sobre alguna de ellas. La próxima clase nos pondremos de acuerdo así nadie elige a la misma. Que tengan buen resto del día." Les sonrió a todos y salió caminando del bosque a paso apresurado, seguramente feliz de salir de la academia y llegar a su casa. Quién pudiera.

Bueno...

Louis sabía que se había prometido intentar ignorar a Harry, pero...

El profesor había dicho sobre elegir una bruja famosa para hacer un trabajo con otro compañero sobre esta y no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía que preguntarle si quería hacerlo con él. Después de todo, sí habían avanzado algo el día anterior y aunque Harry no le hubiera hablado durante el día, no significaba que lo odiara.

Caminó lentamente hacia Harry, esquivando a los pocos alumnos que aún no habían corrido hacia sus habitaciones o a comer. Por supuesto que Harry aún tenía a su pájaro en la mano, hasta que Louis se paró detrás suyo y el ave desapareció, bueno, Harry lo hizo desaparecer.

Justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro para que este notara su presencia, Harry se gira como si el futuro toque de Louis lo hubiera quemado. "¿Qué quieres, Louis?" La frialdad de sus palabras parecían haberle congelado la sangre, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo. El rechazo que sintió en ese momento esperaba no volver a sentirlo jamás.

Si Harry no tuviera los lentes negros puestos, quizá podría saber si la frialdad de su voz también habitaba sus ojos.

Louis asintió lentamente, derrotado, dolido y cansado. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta. Quería que Harry lo siguiera y le pidiera disculpas por haberlo tratado de esa forma, pero sabía que eso no sucedería.

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático, pero nadie, y menos él, se merecía que le hablaran así.

\---

Era la hora del almuerzo y Louis no iba a dejar que el dolor que sentía en el pecho le quitara el hambre el día que servían espaguetis. 

"Louis, ¿estás bien?" Liam le llamó la atención golpeandolo con su hombro con suavidad. Liam era insoportable, pero era bueno tenerlo como amigo. 

Sonrió y asintió agradecido, llevándose una albóndiga a la boca. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes." Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con su almuerzo. Louis miró hacia Niall y rió por dentro al verlo enamorado de la comida, devorandose hasta el último pedazo.

Pero claro que si Niall iba a hablar, sería para arruinar algo. "Oye, Louis, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amigo?" Soltó con la boca llena, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Harry. "Está solo." Dijo con total ingenuidad, ni siquiera imaginandose la fuerza que estaba haciendo Louis para no estallar.

"No es mi amigo." Fue lo único que pudo responder.

"Pero quieres que lo sea" Niall seguía hablando con la boca llena y a Louis se le estaba quitando el apetito. "Si quieres puedo llamarlo yo-"

"No, Niall." Se limpió la comisura de los labios. Ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Pero puedo-"

"No, Niall, ¿no entiendes lo que es no?" Soltó los cubiertos sobre su plato. "Carajo."

El rubio alzó las manos y miró a Liam y luego otra vez a Louis. "Oye, tranquilo, lo siento." Sabes que Niall entendió que la cagó cuando dice que lo siente y no se ríe mientras lo hace.

Louis sabía que no tenía que haberlo tratado de esa forma, pero a veces Niall necesitaba un correctivo. Louis también sabía que necesitaba descansar. Y tal vez olvidarse de ser amigo de Harry al menos por un tiempo.

\----

Eran las ocho de la noche y Louis estaba seguro de que él era el único que no estaba cenando. Niall dijo que le llevaría una hamburguesa a su habitación más tarde, Louis sabía que se lo comería antes de llegar. 

El banco a la entrada del bosque era un buen lugar para pensar, pero de día. No es que tuviera miedo, la luna era su amiga, pero en este momento se sentía más cómodo protegido por las paredes de la escuela. La escalera principal no era tan suave para su trasero como la madera del banco, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. 

Necesitaba descansar de todas las voces de los alumnos, necesitaba el silencio que tenía siempre en su casa. Niall hablaba mucho y Liam no se quedaba atrás. No estaba seguro, pero sentía que en su habitación estaría Zayn roncando o esperandolo para hacerle la misma broma de siempre. Así que ahora, en este preciso instante, la escalera en los corredores vacíos era la mejor opción.

"No te darás por vencido, ¿verdad?" Esa voz lo hizo girarse al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba un salto en su pecho. Vio a Harry en el momento en que se sentaba a su lado en el escalón.

Estaba a punto de decirle que lo había asustado, pero sólo pudo formar un simple: "¿Qué?" Su corazón seguía con los saltos y sus pensamientos lo estaban dejando sordo. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Harry allí? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿O fue pura casualidad?

Harry, con sus lentes negros bien puestos sobre sus ojos, se giró hacia Louis. "Conmigo" Dijo con esa ronca voz que nunca antes había escuchado en otra persona. "¿No te darás por vencido?" Louis sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y se le revolvía el estómago. Esperaba que el calor que sentía subiendo hasta su rostro no se notara.

"Lo siento" Bajó la mirada a sus pies. "Espero no haber parecido un stalker o algo así, yo sólo quería-" La mano de Harry sobre su pierna lo hizo detenerse y volver a mirarlo.

"No, Louis, para nada, no" Se apresuró a decir. "Sé que sólo estabas siendo amable, es que yo..." Soltó un suspiro. "No me es fácil hablar con extraños, no quise que...Lo siento si actué como un idiota." Hizo una mueca mostrando arrepentimiento.

Louis no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía miedo de que fuera una broma. "Está bien, no te preocupes" No estaba bien, pero de a poco sentía que lo estaría. "Te entiendo. Yo..." Le regaló una sonrisa que ya no podía contener. "Lo siento si fui...demasiado." Harry soltó una pequeña risa y luego le sonrió. Le sonrió. 

"Empecemos de nuevo" Louis entrecerró los ojos ante el repentino cambio en su voz y en su forma de actuar. "Soy Harry Styles." Le dijo, estirando la mano derecha hacia Louis. Ya no sonreía, pero tampoco tenía el ceño fruncido.

Louis podía oír como los muros que rodeaban a Harry se iban derrumbado lentamente. "Un placer, Harry" Le dio la mano. "Yo soy Louis Tomlinson."


	9. Stevie Nicks

No sé si alguien necesita esta advertencia pero, por las dudas: se nombra a la madre de Louis en este capítulo. 

/////

“¿En serio crees que Lady Gaga es una bruja?” 

Al día siguiente, Louis y Harry sí se saludaron al encontrarse en el salón de clases. No sólo eso, sino que Harry comenzó la conversación e incluso le preguntó a Louis si quería ser su compañero en el proyecto. Louis quiso decirle que no, no se imaginan lo mucho que quería hacerlo sufrir, pero le dijo que sí al instante.   
El profesor escribió las preguntas en la pizarra y luego de dejar varios libros sobre su escritorio y  decirles que eran libres de ir a la biblioteca a buscar mas, se excusó dicienndo que necesitaba café y que volvería en media hora.   
Louis quería concentrarse en el trabajo pero la noche anterior no había podido contarle su avance con Harry a sus amigos porque de repente lo había inundado una paz interior que lo hizo dormirse en el momento en que se arrojó sobre la cama. El hecho de que Zayn ya dormía no ayudó mucho. No aguantaba las ganas de terminar la clase para decirle a Niall y a Liam que Harry no era tan malo después de todo. En realidad, no parecía malo en lo absoluto.   
Y ahora Harry no sólo no lo ignoraba, sino también lo miraba fijo, sentado a su lado mientras esperaba su respuesta. Louis no podía creer que estaban hablando como dos personas normales, que Harry no sólo parecía estar cómodo estando con él, también parecía estar disfrutándolo. “Eh…¿Sí?” Harry negó con la cabeza y Louis movió las manos con fuerza para que no lo interrumpiera. “No, escucha, no te rías, escucha” Le dijo, irónicamente, mientras se reía. “Es super lógico. ¿Como explicas todos esos videos y la fama que obtuvo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y la forma de vestirse?” 

Harry se quitó los anteojos negros y Louis lo agradeció en silencio. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y  se cruzó de brazos. “Me suena más a que hizo un pacto con el diablo.” Louis se exasperó, su frustración obvia con sus muecas y movimientos. 

“No, Styles. Estoy seguro que-“ 

La voz del profesor los exaltó. “Louis, Harry. ¿Qué hacen aquí solos?” En ese momento Louis se gira y se da cuenta de que son los unicos dos en el salón. Obviamente los demas aprovecharon la libertad y corrieron hacia la biblioteca a, probablemente, no leer los libros. 

Harry se alza de hombros. “Pensé que había dicho que podíamos quedarnos aquí.” 

El profesor se sienta con su taza humeante de café en las manos. “Oh, si, claro. Sólo que me extraña que no hayan seguido al resto.” 

“Yo prefiero estar aquí” Volvió a hablar Harry. “Me gusta el silencio.” Louis asintió sin darse cuenta, sabiendo que nunca había visto a Harry rodeado de muchas personas. 

“Somos dos, Harry.” Le respondió el profesor, comenzando a anotar cosas en una libreta. 

“Como te decía…” Louis se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia el rizado. “Lady Gaga es una bruja.” 

Harry sonrió mirando hacia abajo. “¿No crees que lo sabríamos? Quiero decir, nosotros sí podemos saber sobre los famosos que son brujos y brujas.” 

Louis negó con la cabeza como si Harry fuera un niño que no entiende nada. “Harry, Harry, Harry…” Harry lo observaba con una sonrisa que hizo salir a sus hoyuelos. Estaba aguantandose una risa. “El gobierno nos oculta cosas. Como la existencia de los aliens.” 

Harry abrió la boca pero nada pudo salir de ella ya que el profesor golpeó su escritorio con su puño. “Niños, trabajen.” Los miró de reojo y siguió tomanzo su café. 

Harry hizo una mueca avergonzado y Louis rodó los ojos pero tomó un lapiz y comenzó a hacer como que estaba pensando. 

“Stevie Nicks” Soltó Harry de la nada.

Louis dejó de morder su lapiz para observarlo. “¿Qué?”

Harry se acomodó en la silla. “Hagamos el proyecto sobre Stevie Nicks. No es tan famosa como las demás brujas y además soy su fan numero uno” Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al instante. Louis intentó no reirse. Sólo sonrió de costado, así que lo logró. “Será pan comido. Una A asegurada para ambos. Ni siquiera necesitaremos leer libros.”  Y fue con eso que Louis se sentó derecho y despeinó los rizos de Harry.

“Hubieras comenzado por ahí.” 

\-----

"¿Qué?" Le pregunta Zayn desde su posición en la cama. A veces Louis se pregunta si está pegado a ella.

"¡Sí!"

"No, en serio, dime qué me dijiste, no te estaba escuchando."

"¿Estás bromeando? Hablé por, al menos, unos diez minutos." Louis se cruzó de brazos, perdiendo la paciencia.

El morocho se giró hacia él. "Lo siento, me cuesta concentrarme en lo que dicen los demás. A veces simplemente bloqueo a todo el mundo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí." Dijo restandole importancia, como con todo lo que decía.

Louis soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama, pasandose una mano por el rostro. Estaba a punto de comenzar a contarle todo desde el principio cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y sucede lo mismo de siempre: ingresa Niall a los brincos y Liam cabizbajo unos pasos atrás.

El rubio se sienta sobre los pies de Louis y solo se mueve cuando este le pega una patada. "Louis, ¿tienes goma de mascar?" Le grita como si los separara un continente. 

"Cielos, Nialler, bajale un poco." Rueda los ojos y está a punto de darle una tableta cuando ve que Liam le hace señas negando con la cabeza y con las manos. "Eh...no, no tengo." Dice con seguridad aunque su expresión demuestre todo lo contrario. 

Liam le sonríe y Niall se apoya contra la pared, tal vez un poco fuerte ya que se lleva la mano a la cabeza. "Mierda, quería ver si podía hacer un globo tan grande para poder meter la cabeza de Liam en él." Suelta aquellas palabras de una forma tan seria que Louis ni siquiera puede reirse, solo abrir la boca en shock. 

Louis se da cuenta que ahora están todos sus amigos con él y es la oportunidad de contarles que hay una nueva persona en su vida. "Harry y yo somos amigos" Niall y Liam se giran hacia él al instante. "Bueno, quizá todavía no pero me pidió disculpas por haber sido algo grosero y ahora estamos haciendo un proyecto juntos" Sonríe y se alza de hombros, contento y aliviado, dandose cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta la compañía de Harry una vez que dijo todo eso en voz alta. "Eso."

"¡Louis va a tener sexo!" El rubio gritó tan fuerte que Louis puede asegurar se escuchó en toda la escuela.

"¡Niall!" Gritaron Louis y Liam al mismo tiempo, y al parecer tambien Zayn, quien Louis creía se había dormido.

Su amigo podía ser un poco imbécil y ruidoso, pero ni siquiera eso le quitaría la sensación que le causaba saber que Harry y él eran amigos, o que lo serían pronto.

\------

Louis sabía que Harry podía haber hecho el trabajo solo si quería. Harry le dijo que era fanatico de Stevie Nicks y que no necesitaba leer libros porque sabía absolutamente todo sobre ella. Es por esto que Louis sintió que hubo un gran avance entre ellos, porque la clase siguiente, Harry le dijo a Louis que cuando terminaran su día escolar se encontraran en la entrada del bosque para hacer el trabajo. Juntos. 

"De verdad te gusta el silencio, eh." Soltó Louis como forma de saludo, señalando a su alrededor, donde sólo los rodeaba el bosque y el único sonido era el de las aves. Louis se sentó al lado de Harry, quien le sonrió y luego se alzó de hombros.

"Hola, Louis" Este lo saludó agitando la mano. Todo se sentía tan normal y simplemente bien, Louis no podía creer que unos días atrás Harry ni siquiera lo miraba y él pensaba que lo odiaba. "¿A ti no?"

Haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, le respondió: "A veces." Harry negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y fue por eso que Louis no pudo quedarse callado. Harry ya le había sonreído demasiadas veces. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué ahora parecía como si nunca lo hubiera ignorado? "¿Qué cambió?" Cuando Harry levantó la vista hacia él y frunció el ceño, Louis siguió: "¿Por qué ahora de repente no me odias? ¿Por qué decidiste darme una oportunidad?" Louis nunca tenía miedo, pero algo dentro suyo se movía haciendolo temer la respuesta que vendría.

Harry bajó la mirada y se acomodó los anteojos. "Nunca te odié, Louis" Le gustaba oírlo decir su nombre, lo pronunciaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, como si fuera importante, y no sólo un nombre. "Me cuesta hacer amigos, acercarme a la gente, ya sabes" Se acomodó el cabello, moviendolo de un lado al otro. Estaba perfecto, así que debía ser algo que hacía sin pensar. "No soy tímido, aunque no lo creas" Se rió ante sus propias palabras. "Me gusta hablar con las personas, sólo que...a veces me es difícil."

Louis se sintió como un completo idiota. Él sabe que a veces puede ser demasiado, agobiante con los demas, no como Niall pero casi. "Harry" Soltó su nombre en un suspiro, haciendo que Harry note lo mal que se sentía. "Perdoname si te...No lo sé. No tienes que hablar conmigo si no quieres. Yo sólo...Me pareces muy interesante y quería ser tu amigo y no lo sé...Me comporté como un imbécil persiguiendote para que me hablaras y-"

"Louis" No dejó de hablar porque Harry dijo su nombre, sino porque apoyó su mano sobre la suya, fue tan rapido que ni siquiera sabe si realmente sucedió. "Yo también quería ser tu amigo. Quiero" Harry hablaba de una forma tan despreocupada. Louis lo envidiaba, él estaba intentando no sonreir y que su estómago se calmara. "Así que gracias por no darte por vencido." Harry no le sonrió, pero estaba bien, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces. 

"Gracias a ti por ser fan de Stevie Nicks" Cambió de tema para que las cosas no se pusieran intensas. No quería presionarlo demasiado y además deseaba olvidarse que hubo un momento en el que no eran amigos. "Sea quien sea." Acotó despreocupado, tomando un lapiz y abriendo el cuaderno de clases.

"¿Qué dijiste?" La voz de Harry había subido tanto que Louis no la había reconocido.

"¿Qué dije de qué?" Frunció el ceño.

"¿No sabes quién es Stevie Nicks?"

Oh. Harry no estaba enfadado, sino sorprendido. Y tal vez un poco decepcionado, pero con los anteojos negros no podía descifrar mucho.

"¿Debería saberlo?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Harry bufó y por un momento Louis creyó que se pondría de pie y se iría de allí porque Louis era un ignorante pero simplemente se acomodó en el lugar como preparándose para un discurso. "Es la bruja mas famosa de la industria musical. No puedes no haber oído de ella. O no haber escuchado su música o la de su banda Fleetwood Mac." Harry hablaba igual de lento que siempre, pero el tono era más alto. 

Louis le restó importancia alzándose de hombros. Pero no podía negar que era gracioso ver a Harry tan frustrado. "Me interesan mas las películas que la música" La boca del rizado se abrió unos milímetros, pero el otro lo notó de todos modos. "A ver, claro que escucho música, pero, la de la radio o lo que pasan en las discotecas." 

Harry se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sin siquiera quitarse los anteojos. Era una imagen muy divertida de ver. "No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando."

Louis rodó los ojos, seguro ya por tercerca vez, y le quitó las manos del rostro. "Cállate y hagamos el trabajo." No estaba sonriendo por fuera, o al menos eso estaba intentando. 

Las preguntas variaban entre cosas fáciles como el nombre de su disco mas vendido o donde había nacido, y cosas mas complicadas (no para Harry) como cuál fue la canción que supuestamente un fantasma le susurró en sus sueños. Harry sabía todo, absolutamente todo. 

"¿Sabías que uno de los terremotos de hace treinta años fue causado por ella?" Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro, orgulloso de tener tantos conocimientos. 

"¿Hablas en serio?" Louis hablaba mientras arrancaba cesped del suelo y lo volvía a arrojar. A veces debían alzar la voz debido al canto fuerte de los pajaros. 

Harry asintió entusiasmado y se acercó un poco mas a Louis. Ambos estaban sentados en el cesped, el banco de madera ya les había entumecido el trasero. "No hubo ninguna muerte ni heridos. Ella sólo quería arruinarle la cita a su reciente ex novio, quien la había engañado con una amiga." Louis abrió la boca, sorprendido.

"Stevie Nicks me cae bien." Rió Louis y Harry asintió.

"Te caerá mejor cuando escuches su música" Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. Hizo lo mismo dos veces. "Traje todos sus discos. Podríamos..." Sí. Sí. Sí, dilo, pensaba Louis. "Podríamos ir a la biblioteca a escucharlos. Bueno, no a todos, pero te haré escuchar mis canciones preferidas" Louis ya estaba asintiendo pero Harry sintió la necesidad de agregar: "Si quieres."

"Sí, me parece una buena idea. Cuando quieras." Maldijo por dentro. Tal vez eso último lo hizo quedar un poco desesperado. Bueno. Mierda. Al menos Harry no pareció haberlo notado. 

Harry cerró su cuaderno y Louis hizo lo mismo, ya dando por terminado el proyecto. Sí que fue de ayuda que Harry sea fanatico de la bruja que eligieron. En menos de una hora ya habían respondido las diez preguntas y ya habían escrito un pequeño texto expresando sus opiniones sobre ella. Quizá Louis debería sentirse un poco culpable al no haber hecho practicamente nada, pero Harry parecía feliz de poder haber hablado sobre ella y que Louis lo haya escuchado. 

"Mañana al final de clases, ¿qué dices?" Le preguntó el más alto mientras se limpiaba el cesped de los pantalones. 

Louis asintió, saliendo del trance en el que estaba, metido en su mente pensando lo bien que la había pasado y lo mucho que deseaba que esta no fuera la única vez que se juntaran a hacer cosas. "No puedo esperar." Otra vez: desesperado. Sin embargo, lo soltó con tranquilidad y no con euforia. 

Harry sonrió ladino y se acomodó la mochila en la espalda. "Nos vemos, Louis." Comenzó a alejarse del castaño a paso lento, pero sus piernas largas lo hacían parecer como si estuviera corriendo.

"Hasta mañana, Harry." Se despidió Louis, atándose las agujetas de las zapatillas y sonriendo para sí mismo. 

Había hecho un nuevo amigo.

\-------

///

"Mamá:

Primero de todo me parece una IDIOTEZ  que tengamos que escribirnos cartas como si estuvieramos en el 1900. O cual sea el año en que no existian los telefonos celulares. Al menos la estoy escribiendo con un boligrafo y con la luz encendida, nada de plumas y velas. Sé que a ti te gusta todo este circo pero a mi me está costando acostumbrarme a no poder mandarte un whatsapp preguntandote donde está el boxer azul. Bueno. No importa. No llores ni pienses que la estoy pasando mal porque NO ES ASI. Liam y Niall me distraen con sus estupideces. Y mi compañero de cuarto no esta tan mal. Ah y conoci a un chico. Se llama Harry y parece ser una buena persona. (Aunque es algo raro) Raro: timido. Aunque el diga que no lo es.  
¿Sabes quien es stevie nicks? Yo si.   
Espero que estes bien. Cuentame absolutamente todo lo que quieras. Hasta el chusmerio de los vecinos. Y no tengas miedo de escribirme seguido, se que me extrañas. Yo tambien. 

Te quiero. Louis xx

Posdata: aun no descubro mi poder. Por suerte tengo paciencia. (Un poco)."

///

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Louis se exaltó cuando la voz de su compañero rompió el silencio que se había formado en los últimos minutos. 

Metió la carta en un sobre blanco y lo pegó con cinta. "Le escribía una carta a mi mamá." Louis nunca fue de sentir vergüenza por ser cercano a su madre. Era un nene de mamá y el que se burlara se las vería con él. (No)

"¿Está permitido?" Preguntó el morocho con ambas cejas levantadas por el asombro.

Louis rió. "Claro que sí, no nos pueden prohibir comunicarnos con nuestras familias. Bueno, al menos no por cartas." 

Zayn asintió, intento asimilar las palabras de Louis. "Debería escribirle a mi madre." Así que él también era un nene de mamá.

Louis le sonrió y asintió mientras se ponía de pie para ir a llevar la carta a dirección, desde donde se ocuparían de que cada carta llegase a destino. "Deberías."

Y cuando creyó que Zayn se estaba dando vuelta para volver a dormir, este se pone de pie, hurga en sus pertenencias y luego se sienta en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, un lapiz en sus manos y un anotador sobre sus piernas.

\---- 

Niall nunca tenía ningún problema. Con nada. Todo le interesaba y todo le hacía reir. Hasta esa mañana en la cafetería cuando Louis no podía dejar de hablar de Stevie Nicks.

"Ya callate, Louis. En serio. Lo siento, pero no me interesa de que color tenía el cabello Stella Nicks cuando convirtió a su hermano en sapo." Se quejó con la boca llena de huevos revueltos. Liam abrió los ojos con asombro ante la actitud del rubio. Seguro él pensaba lo mismo, pero nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

"Vete al demonio" Escupió Louis mientras se acababa el vaso de jugo. "Y eso nunca sucedió." Rodó los ojos y se giró hacia Liam. "Gracias por escuchar Liam, aquí tienes tu regalo." Le entregó el resto de su desayuno, sabiendo muy bien que no lo quería pero Niall sí.

"No, Louis, lo siento" Intentó hacer que lo mirara, pero ni siquiera con la fuerza que aplicaba sobre su brazo se giró hacia él. "Puedes seguir hablandome de lo que quieras, pero sabes que cuando les sobra comida me la dan a mi." Y Louis quiso aguantar un poco mas, pero la risa que se le escapó lo delató.

"Toma, Horan, y no dejes ni una migaja." Le despeinó los cabellos que, en realidad, no se había peinado, y negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que sus dos amigos terminaran de desayunar.

Harry casi nunca comía en la cafetería, al parecer. Aún así, lo seguía buscando con la mirada. Por una parte, quería incluirlo a su grupo, quería que Niall le hablara hasta cansarlo y que Liam le contara cosas de nerd que sólo él sabía. Por otra parte, algo dentro suyo quería dejarlo sólo para él. Quería que su amistad fuera sólo de ellos y de nadie mas.   
Lo único que sabía con claridad era que le había costado llegar hasta aquí y trabajaría duro para llegar aún más lejos. Y hablaba no sólo de la academia, sino también de la amistad con Harry.

A la tarde se juntarían a escuchar música en la biblioteca. Nunca antes habría creído que eso sería divertido. Pero ahora no podía esperar a terminar con las clases del día.


	10. Songbird

En este capítulo se nombran algunas canciones que les recomiendo escuchen !!

///

El dolor de estómago de Louis aumentaba con cada movimiento de las agujas del reloj. El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio, organizando sus papeles y esperando que todo el griterío cesara. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde la hora que la clase comenzaba y aunque aún no hubiera comenzado, el asiento de Harry estaba vacío y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

No tenían que presentar el trabajo de forma oral ni estar los dos presentes para entregarlo. Cada uno había hecho el suyo en sus carpetas, así que no era necesario que ambos lo entragasen, ya que eran exactamente iguales. 

Sin embargo, Louis no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa. 

¿Y si Harry no iba a la clase porque había cambiado de opinión y no quería juntarse con Louis al final del día y no sabía como decírselo? No entendía a Harry. No iba a pretender que lo hacía. Pero sabía que había algo que no estaba bien con él. Louis tenía que moverse con cuidado a su alrededor por miedo a espantarlo. No podían culparlo por pensar que la ausencia de Harry tenía algo que ver con él.

"Lo siento, profesor. Mi alarma no sonó." Louis dejó de ver por la ventana y se giró hacia esa voz con cero discreción. 

Harry.

"No hay problema, Harry. Toma asiento" Harry caminó hasta su asiento con la cabeza gacha, como de costumbre. Louis lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Harry se sentó y levantó la vista hacia él. El rizado dejó su mochila en el suelo y levantó la mano derecha para saludar a Louis, y movió los labios formando un 'Hola' seguido de una sonrisa. Louis le devolvió el gesto. Louis sentía que había salido de abajo de una ola que lo estaba ahogando y por fin podía volver a respirar. Ahora se sentía como una idiota por creer que todo giraba a su alrededor cuando Harry simplemente se había quedado dormido. "Bueno, chicos, atención. Vamos, ya está, hagan silencio" Ezra, el profesor, se puso de pie y dio algunas palmadas para que los alumnos se calmaran. "Voy a pasar por cada banco a retirar sus proyectos sobre las brujas famosas" Louis se cruzó de brazos luego de buscar su proyecto y apoyarlo sobre la mesa. "Por suerte, este año nos pusimos de acuerdo en no elegir la misma bruja mas de dos veces, porque el año anterior tuve que leer mas de veinte veces sobre Lana del Rey." Un coro de risas se oyó por el salón y Louis no pudo evitar mirar hacia Harry para ver si él se había reído. Una pequeña sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Hoy sería un buen día.

El profesor había pasado a recoger los proyectos de cada grupo, felicitando a los que no habían elegido a Lana del Rey y mirando con mala cara a los que le rogaron que les diera tiempo hasta mañana para entregarlo. Ezra tomó las hojas de Louis y alzó las cejas. "Wow, Stevie Nicks. No creí que chicos de su edad supieran quien es." Louis sonrió por dentro, sintiendose mejor al saber que era normal no haber sabido de su existencia.

"En realidad yo no sabía quién era. Fue idea de Harry." Dijo Louis con orgullo, orgullo por Harry, que por una extraña razón lo sintió propio.

El profesor asintió y le alzó el pulgar a Harry. "Muy buena elección, Styles."

Louis se giró justo para ver cuando Harry sonreía tímidamente ante el halago. Cuando estaba volviendo la mirada hacia el frente, vio cuando un chico rodó los ojos. "¿Qué te sucede?" Ni siquiera lo pensó. Ni siquiera lo dudó. Un fuerte instinto de proteger a Harry se había adueñado de él. No sabía si haba rodado los ojos por lo que el profesor le dijo a Harry, pero de todos modos no le importaba, era para que supieran que esto no era la escuela secundaria y esas estupideces no eran necesarias.

El chico, por suerte, pensó Louis, simplemente negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que no había pasado nada, que no era lo que creía. Louis se giró hacia el pizarrón con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro.

La primer parte de la clase fue interminable. Louis sentía que jamás llegaría la hora del almuerzo y su estómago hacía ruidos para recordárselo. El reloj también se lo recordaba con ese insoportable tic tac tic tac tic tac. 

Ring.

"Nos vemos luego del almuerzo." Soltó el profesor con una sonrisa que demostraba que él también estaba hambriento. 

Louis guardó todo en la mochila y la apoyó sobre la silla. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho más rápido, porque cuando se giró hacia Harry para preguntarle si quería almorzar con él y sus amigos, ya no estaba.

"Mierda." Susurró Louis mientras se arrastraba hasta la cafetería. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de todos los alumnos amontonados en un solo lugar, y también a Niall masticando.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y luego, disimulando un poco, miró hacia cada mesa buscando a Harry. Demás está decir que no había rastro de él. Su amistad era reciente, pero Louis debía preguntarle donde comía si no estaba nunca en la cafetería. 

"¡Louis!" El grito de Liam lo exaltó y lo alejó rápido de sus pensamientos. Louis entrecerró los ojos, no sabía que era posible que su amigo levantara la voz o lo sacudiera de los hombros de la forma -muy exagerada- en la que lo hacía. "No sé dónde está Niall, debes ayudarme a buscarlo."

Louis rodó los ojos y se abrió paso para buscar un lugar libre para sentarse a almorzar. "¿Y por eso estás así? Ya, Liam, no te preocupes, debe estar en el baño o hablando con gente que conoció hace un segundo."

Liam negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y le impidió a Louis sentarse en la mesa libre (pero con una mancha de café) que había encontrado. "Ya busqué por todas partes. Siento que algo anda mal. Su ropa...su ropa está sobre su cama." Dijo Liam de una forma demasiada extraña. 

Louis entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué carajo?" 

"Ven, sígueme." Exclamó Liam mientras corría por el pasillo que los alejaba de la cafetería y los acercaba al patio. 

Louis comenzó a correr tras él, de pronto tan preocupado por Niall que se había olvidado lo mucho que odia hacer ejercicio hasta que sus pulmones se lo recordaron obligandolo a que disminuyera la velocidad. Liam dobló en un pasillo mucho antes que él, así que Louis lo perdió por unos segundos hasta que se detuvo al ver que su amigo también lo había hecho en la mitad de ese pasillo. "¿Adónde estamos yendo?" Preguntó casi sin aire, apoyando las manos en las rodillas e imaginando que tenía una botella de agua a su disposición.

"Ya sé donde está Niall." Soltó Liam con una mueca de preocupación. 

Louis abrió los brazos como diciendo 'bueno entonces dime'. "¿Dónde?"

Liam bajó la mirada al piso y su cuerpo dio un giro en el lugar. El maldito hijo de puta. "¡Aquí estoy!" Gritó Liam que en realidad era Niall, a continuación riendose a carcajadas cuando el rostro de Louis se puso rojo de furia. "Ay, hubieras visto tu cara, Tommo" Louis estaba cruzado de brazos y negaba con la cabeza como lo había comenzado a hacer la quinta vez en la vida que Niall tomaba la forma de otra persona y lo hacía buscarlo. Niall tenía el poder más cool de todos pero lo asesinaría cada vez que lo usaba para molestarlo a él. 

"Eres un idiota." Soltó con seriedad. Y hambre. Tenía mucha hambre.

"¡Te preocupaste!" Niall se acercó hacia él sin miedo y lo abrazó por los hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la cafetería. "Louis me ama nucho y se preocupa por mi y me ama mucho." Cantaba Niall con cero rima y coordinación, mientras Louis ya no aguantaba la risa.

"¿Dónde está Liam?"

"Lo obligué a que subiera a comer en su habitación."

"Realmemente eres un idiota."

"Pero me amas."

"Tal vez."

\---------

Louis pensó que el resto de las clases irían aún mas lento que las de la mañana. Sin embargo, pasaron demasiado rápido gracias a que el profesor se la pasó contando historias de brujos antiguos y comparándolas con brujos modernos, preguntando si alguno conocía alguna y quería compartirla con la clase. Louis sabía varias de brujos antiguos, su abuelo solía contárselas cuando lo invitaban a almorzar los domingos durante su niñez. Pero Louis no tenía ganas de compartirlas, eran suyas, de su abuelo y de nadie más.

Sonó tres veces la campana, indicando el fin del día escolar. Louis ni siquiera podía prestarle atención a lo que decía el profesor, esperaba que los demás escucharan así después podría preguntarles si había tarea o algun proyecto que realizar. Su concentración ya estaba en Harry, quien estaba guardando los utiles con paciencia y, por último, estaba tratando de sacar un vinilo gigante de su mochila. Le dio mucha ternura la mueca de frustración en su rostro: el ceño fruncido y la lengua entre sus dientes. 

"¿Te ayudo?" Dijo en voz baja como si quisiera que sólo él pudiera oírlo. Louis ni siquiera había notado que había llegado hasta el banco de Harry.

El rizado se acomodó un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Louis. "Louis" Susurró Harry. Louis le sonrió. "Hola. No, no te preocupes, ya lo tengo." Louis se cruzó de brazos y esperó unos segundos hasta que Harry pudo sacar el disco y se lo acomodó bajo el brazo. "Listo. Vamos." Lo dijo como si estuvieran llegando tarde, o como si fuera una carrera o algo obligatorio.

Louis sabía lo que Harry sentía porque era lo mismo que había estado sintiendo él durante todo el día. 

Cuando salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro hacia la biblioteca, Louis sabía que era él quien tendría que romper el silencio. Así que le preguntó algo que de verdad quería preguntarle. "¿Escuchaste si al final de la clase el profesor dio tarea o algun trabajo para hacer?"

Harry se acomodó la mochila sobre un hombro y el vinilo bajo el brazo, esperó unos segundos y luego se giró hacia Louis. "No, lo siento, no lo estaba escuchando." Una voz en su mente le hizo creer que tal vez era por la misma razón que él mismo no lo había escuchado. Louis no sabía si creerle, pero un poco de esperanza no le hace mal a nadie.

Louis asintió y ambos quedaron en silencio por el resto del camino hacia la biblioteca. No le importaba. Louis sabía que no era un silencio incómodo. Miró a Harry de reojo unas tres veces y no vio indicios en su rostro de que se estuviera sintiendo mal. 

Abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca, que chirrió debido a la antigüedad de la misma y se adentraron. A la vista sólo había dos chicos que se habían volteado hacia ellos apenas ingresaron pero ahora ya habían bajado la vista de nuevo hacia el libro que estaba abierto sobre su mesa.  
Louis buscó signos de mas personas pero al parecer eran sólo ellos. Mejor. ¿Verdad?

Harry comenzó a caminar entre los altos estantes repletos de libros. Algunos viejos, otros muy viejos y algunos mas nuevos, todos sobre historia y práctica de la brujería. También había estanterías con libros para leer como pasatiempo, para aquellos que disfrutaban de esa actividad. Había algunos sobre romance, otros sobre drama y la mayoría sobre ciencia ficción (hombres lobo, vampiros y...brujos). Bueno, 'ciencia ficción' era un término algo incorrecto en este caso. Lo único que leía Louis eran comics. Y al parecer no había ni uno de esos. "Por aquí." Lo guió Harry unos pasos mas adelante, hasta que llegaron al final de la biblioteca, donde ya no había libros sino un estante con vinilos (por supuesto, de hace mas de treinta años). 

Louis se sentó en un cómodo pero antiguo sofá que había en una esquina, mientras Harry acomodaba el vinilo sobre el tocadiscos. "Harry..." El nombrado llevó su mirada hacia él. Louis se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reír y pensando bien lo que iba a decir. Estuvo los ultimos minutos tratando de no comentar al respecto, pero eso simplemente era anti Louis. "¿Por qué tienes un vinilo?" Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. "Quiero decir...¿No tienes algo más...de este milenio?" Cuando creyó que lo vería sonrojarse, este rodó los ojos y puso en marcha el tocadiscos.

"Cállate y escucha." No podía creer lo mucho que habían avanzado en un día. Harry realmente se sentía cómodo a su lado y se notaba. Louis rió por lo bajo y se puso cómodo, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo en el sofá frente a él. "Sólo te haré escuchar mis canciones preferidas."

¿Sólo te haré escuchar mis canciones preferidas? Pensó Louis. ¿Sólo?

No le haces escuchar tus canciones preferidas a cualquier persona. Lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer era, de alguna forma, una muestra de confianza hacia Louis.

A falta de palabras, el de ojos azules asintió.

"Se llama Rumours, el album. Este es el mejor album de ellos" Dijo mientras aún no comenzaba la música. "Bueno, para mi" Aclaró alzándose de hombros. "Y creo que para el resto del mundo también. O así debería ser, al menos." Por momentos Harry dejaba caer las paredes y parecía tan joven e ingenuo. Louis no podía creer lo suertudo que era al poder conocer al Harry real. "La mayoría de las canciones son lentas pero tienen una parte en la que quieras gritar con todas tus fuerzas o saltar sobre tu cama." Louis sonrió, intentando imaginarse la sensación. "Bueno, esta se llama Silver Springs."

Una pequeña melodía comenzó a salir del tocadiscos y Louis vio como una sonrisa tímida se dejaba ver en el rostro de su amigo.

You could be my silver springs  
Blue green colors flashin'  
I would be your only dream  
Your shining autumn, ocean crashing

Harry miraba hacia abajo y jugaba con los anillos que tenía en cada dedo. (Sí, tenía un anillo en cada dedo). Louis sabía que estaba nervioso por la opinión de Louis. "Avisame cuando llegue la parte que te hace querer gritar y eso..." Soltó Louis en un susurro, para no arruinar el momento.

Harry levantó la vista y le dijo: "Te darás cuenta."

Louis no dijo nada y siguió escuchando la canción. La cual era linda. Pero sabía que se iba a poner mejor. Así que siguió esperando por ese momento. 

Cuando terminó un solo instrumental, Stevie siguió cantando, hasta que, de repente, Louis vio que Harry dejó de jugar con los anillos y cerró los ojos.

Louis lo escuchó. Y lo sintió. Sabía a lo que Harry se refería.

You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you  
Was I just a fool?  
I'll follow you down til' the sound of my voice will haunt you  
Give me just a chance  
You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you

La canción siguió por unos segundos mas pero Louis no podía dejar de pensar en el poder que emanaba esa parte. La canción en sí pero esa parte. Stevie realmente era una bruja. Ningún cantante que no tuviera poderes podría transmitir sensaciones así. 

"Wow" Fue lo único que pudo decir Louis. Harry asintió con una sonrisa. "Wow, Harry. Eso fue...wow" Harry pausó el tocadiscos y soltó una risita. "Lo siento, parece que perdí el habla."

"Lo mismo sentí la primera vez que la escuché."

Luego empezó The Chain.

Louis comenzó moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo y luego dando golpecitos con el pie derecho. Harry sonrió para sí mismo pero Louis sabía que era porque veía que a Louis le estaban gustando sus canciones preferidas.   
Esa canción le provocó ganas de estar en un concierto de Fleetwood Mac, en primera fila y saltar y cantar en el estribillo. Y si se imaginaba en esa situación con Harry, nadie tenía que saberlo. 

La próxima fue Go Your Own Way. 

Louis al instante vio como Harry se movió en el sofá, sintiendo como esa canción le provocaba ganas de moverse.  
No pasaron mas que un par de segundos y en la mente de Louis ya había una carretera entre montañas y árboles y el mar y un auto descapotable y el viento y rizos color chocolate.

Louis abrió los ojos cuando Harry se aclaró la garganta. La canción había terminado. 

"Me dieron ganas de un roadtrip."

Harry abrió la boca asombrado. "¡Lo sé! ¡A mi también!" Dijo con emoción. Louis le sonrió. Y Harry volvió a poner la música. "Esta es Dreams. Y tirne una historia graciosa" Rió por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Louis sintió que estaban muy lejos cuando las ganas de tocarle el cabello lo invadieron. Las alejó de inmediato. "Cuando iba en el auto con mis padres y la pasaban en la radio pensaba que era una canción sobre el clima" Louis no pudo evitar sonreir con arruguitas al costados de los ojos y todo. "Porque en una parte dice algo de los truenos y de lluvia." 

Louis niega con la cabeza. "Qué imbécil." Pero por dentro está por explotar de la ternura.

"¡Era un niño!"

Louis se alzó de hombros y le sacó la lengua. Harry intentó esconder su sonrisa mientras ponía Dreams.

La canción era igual de bonita que todas, pero no era su preferida, Louis aún seguía embobado con Silver Springs o con la sensación de viento en su rostro que le causó Go Your Own Way.

"Esta es la última que te haré escuchar. Se llama Songbird. Y...era la canción que me cantaba mi madre todas las noches antes de irme a dormir. Un día no lo hizo porque estaba enferma y no pude dormir. Al día siguiente se lo dije y desde ese día, con fiebre o no, ella me la susurraba sentada en la punta de mi cama." Louis sintió un dolor en el pecho que era obviamente ganas de abrazar a su mamá y decirle que la amaba y la extrañaba y que aunque quería ser un brujo de verdad más quería ver películas acurruado con ella en el sofá. "Es lenta y puede ponerte algo meláncolico" Tarde, pensó Louis. "Pero vale la pena." Louis sólo asintió. No podía creer lo poco que estaba hablando y lo mucho que estaba hablando Harry. Pero supuso que él también lo haría si fueran superheroes de lo que estuvieran hablando.

Harry puso la canción pero esta vez se sentó en el suelo. No le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, pero Louis apoyó el trasero en la alfombra al instante. 

Desde el momento que empezó la canción hasta que terminó Louis estuvo aguantando las lágrimas y las ganas de ir corriendo hasta Los Angeles. Pero Harry tenía razón, valía la pena.

Harry se puso de pie, casi tropezándose dos veces, sus piernas eran demasiado largas, paró la música y guardó el disco en su caja. 

"¿Cómo se llama tu madre?" Le preguntó Louis, no queriendo que su día se acabara.

Harry volvió a sentarse en el suelo con el disco sobre su regazo. "Anne. ¿Y la tuya?"

"Jay." Habló Louis con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Parecía que Harry tampoco quería que su día juntos se acabara, porque le hizo otra pregunta. "¿Y tu padre?" Pero la pregunta incorrecta.

El corazón de Louis se aceleró y este comenzó a tragar saliva. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Lo único que pudo decir fue: "Sólo vivo con mi madre."

Quizá Harry vio el miedo en sus ojos o su nuez de Adan subir y bajar unas diez veces porque se puso de pie y dijo: "¿Vamos?" Con una sonrisa que intentaba remediar algo que ni siquiera entendía. 

Louis le agradeció por dentro, pero la sonrisa que quiso emitir no apareció. 

Caminaron juntos hasta la escalera que subía a las habitaciones y Louis moría por preguntarle cuál era su número de habitacion por si algún día no lo encontraba en ningún lado (maldita regla de no celulares) pero no pudo vocalizarlo y la voz de Harry le impidió decir cualquier otra cosa: "Hasta mañana, Louis." Harry sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, como diciendo, no me sigas, sé que ambos tenemos que subir las mismas escaleras, pero preferiría que aquí terminara nuestra noche.

"Hasta mañana, Songbird." Dijo Louis, ganándose una risa del otro.

Sí. Había sido un buen día.


	11. ¿Qué haces ahí?

"No es que me interese, pero... ¿Por qué sonríes?"

Louis levantó la vista del libro de historia que tenía apoyado en sus piernas y se encontró con Zayn viendolo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

"¿Qué?" Espetó Louis, acomodando el libro sobre sus piernas de una forma en la que no lo lastimara tanto. Esos libros viejos pesaban más que él. 

Zayn no le sacaba la mirada de encima. "¿Por qué sonríes así?"

Louis soltó una risa que era más una queja. "No estoy sonriendo."

"Sí, estás sonriendo."

Cerró el libro y lo empujó hacia un costado para luego cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Largó un suspiro y miró a su compañero con un solo ojo que se veía entre sus dedos. "Si te digo que es porque amo estudiar, ¿me creerías?"

"No." Por supuesto que no. 

Luego de bufar y de jugar con un hilo que salía de sus pantalones, habló: "No es nada importante. Pero...No lo sé. Me siento bien estando cerca de Harry. Ayer me hizo-"

Zayn abrió los ojos como platos y lo interrumpió: "¡¿Qué?!" 

Louis no entendía lo que sucedía. "¿Qué qué?"

Zayn se movió hacia la orilla de la cama para estar mas cerca de Louis. "¿Harry te hizo...?" Alzó las cejas.

Louis no podía creerlo. Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Zayn!" Lo empujó, bromeando, y aunque es delgado y Louis tiene fuerza ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. "No quise contarle nada a Niall porque empezaría con cosas como esta y tú me vienes con esto. En serio, Zayn, me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti." Esa última parte la dijo entre risas, no podía aguantar la carcajada ni un segundo más.

El morocho se alzó de hombros, su rostro volvía a no mostrar expresión alguna. "Lo siento, es que dijiste que Harry te hizo algo y bueno, ¿qué querías que pensara?"

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras miraba para abajo, tal vez intentando esconder que su rostro estaba prendido fuego. "Nada, sólo deberías haberme dejado terminar de hablar. Lo que iba a decirte es que Harry me hizo escuchar sus canciones preferidas. Eso." Volvió a mirar para abajo y tomó el libro en sus manos como para mantenerse ocupado y no tener que mirarlo a la cara. "Se sintió...bien."

Louis se había arrepentido de decir aquello en voz alta incluso antes de haberlo dicho. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Zayn ayudó a aliviar el ambiente. "Qué bueno que nunca te dije cuáles son mis favoritas, no quiero que te enamores de mi." Louis le pegó una patada en la pierna derecha y mientras Zayn se hacía el que lloraba Louis no podía parar de reírse. 

"Eres un imbécil."

En ese momento Louis se dio cuenta lo agradecido que estaba de haberlo conocido. No podía haber pedido un mejor compañero de habitación. Las charlas con Zayn eran fáciles y las risas también. Ambos sabían que cuando se formaba silencio entre ellos era cómodo y Louis sabía cuándo dejarlo dormir y cuándo despertarlo. Habían pasado sólo unos cuantos días pero Louis sabía que Zayn estaría en su vida para rato. O eso esperaba.

Cuando ya pudieron dejar de reirse y retomaron un poco de aire, Zayn se recostó en la cama y soltó como si nada: "Ahora que eres su amigo tal vez puedas saber si los rumores son ciertos."

Louis sintió cómo la sangre que corría por sus venas se congelaba. "¿Qué rumores? ¿De qué estás hablando?" De alguna forma encontró la fuerza para hacer esas preguntas.

Se notó el arrepentimiento en el rostro de Zayn al instante. Este se volvió a sentar, esta vez con la espalda en la pared y las piernas en su pecho. "No lo sé..." Louis casi podía escucharlo pensar. "Nadie sabe pero todos dicen que algo extraño sucede con él."

Tu tum. Tu tum. Tu tum. Lo único que oía Louis eran los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos. 

Louis no sabía qué decir. Lo único que sentía era miedo y confusión. Quería gritarle a Zayn pero sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Quería golpear a quien hubiera comenzado los rumores. Quería encontrar a Harry y abrazarlo. Quería saber si realmente había algo raro con él.

"Deben ser puras mentiras." Fue lo primero que pudo formular. Tragó saliva. Dos veces. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando para callar sus pensamientos. "Seguro es porque parece tímido y algo solitario. Pero recién comienzan las clases, ¿Qué mierda saben los demas? No saben nada." Habló tan rápido que ni siquiera sabía si Zayn le había entendido. Escupió las ultimas palabras con un odio que no sabía que tenía.

Zayn asintió repetidas veces, con miedo claro en sus ojos. Varias personas le habían dicho que daba terror cuando realmente se enojaba. "Lo siento, no quise que te pusieras así. Tienes razón, seguro lo dicen por su forma de ser. O porque siempre lleva puesto esos lentes y el sombrero." 

Louis asintió lentamente, Zayn entendió que ese era el fin de su conversación y caminó en línea recta hacia el baño. Cuando sintió el agua de la ducha chocar contra el suelo, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre las suaves sábanas de la cama. 

Las últimas palabras de Zayn daban vueltas en su cabeza. Quería creerlas. De verdad quería creerle.

\------------

Esa mañana no lo despertó su alarma, sino Zayn.

Sí. Zayn estaba despierto antes que él.

Mierda.

Louis abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama a toda prisa, chocándose la cabeza de Zayn al no darse cuenta lo cerca que este se encontraba.

Se quejaron y maldicieron ambos al mismo tiempo, hasta que Louis giró su rostro y vio la hora en su reloj despertador.

"Mierda, no escuché la alarma." Arrojó las sábanas a un costado y comenzó a buscar su uniforme de verano. 

"No me digas, Sherlock." Zayn rodó los ojos y se metió a la cama. "Sonó unas diez veces y ni siquiera te moviste. Tuve que levantarme para ver si estabas vivo."

Louis sonrió con un poco de culpa y un poco de cariño hacia su amigo. Zayn había abandonado su querida cama por él. Bueno, seguro era porque el ruido de la alarma le molestaba, pero de todas formas. Corrió hasta al baño y se cepilló los dientes con una mano mientras se peinaba con la otra. 

"Nooooo" Gritó exagaradamente al ver la mancha blanca que se había formado en su chomba negra, justo al lado del escudo de la academia. Había cometido el estúpido error de cepillarse los dientes luego de vestirse. "Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil." Trató de borrarla con agua pero la mancha se hizo aún más grande. Salió del baño y se dio por vencido, luego la lavaría, ahora no tenía tiempo. Ya había aceptado que no tenía tiempo de desayunar, al menos no lo que él quisiera comer.

"Ya sé que eres un imbécil, pero a que se debe esta vez?" Le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía el uniforme. Fue entonces que Louis supo que realmente estaba llegando tarde, jamás había visto a Zayn prepararse para ir a clases. 

"Ensucié la chomba con pasta de dientes" Soltó mientras se ataba las agujetas y se ponía perfume.  
Zayn negó con la cabeza y se acercó, obligándolo a que se parara derecho. "Oye, ¿qué...?" Louis lo miró extrañado pero Zayn lo hizo callar. El morocho puso dos dedos sobre la mancha y unos pocos segundos despues había desaparecido. Louis abrió la boca y subió las cejas. 

Zayn rodó los ojos y se metió al baño, desde adentro le espetó: "Eres un maldito brujo, Louis. Actúa como uno."

Louis debía leer mas libros de hechizos.

\--------

Louis entró a la cafetería y primero notó que Liam y Niall seguían en su mesa pero que sus bandejas estaban ya vacías. Lo segundo que notó fue que, oh qué sorpresa, Harry no estaba allí. 

Bufó y se dejó caer en el medio de sus amigos. Liam levantó la vista del libro en sus manos y le regaló una sonrisa, Niall le pegó unas palmadas brutas en la espalda y se giró por completo hacia él con una expresión de confusión. "¿Dónde estabas, Tommo?" Quiso saber su amigo, mientras llevaba su mano hasta la bandeja de Liam y se metía unas migajas de pan a la boca. 

Louis puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro allí. "Me quedé dormido." Balbuceó, pero Niall le entendió de todos modos. 

Al rubio se le escapó una carcajada. "¿Tuviste acción anoche?" Alzó las cejas repetidas veces y Liam lo miró de mala manera, lo usual. 

Louis estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas poco agradables pero sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases. Liam salió apresurado de allí luego de despedirse con un "Nos vemos, chicos" y Niall se puso de pie lentamente y sin apuro. Louis le enseñó el dedo del medio (pero sonriendo) y se despidieron.

"Nos vemos en el almuerzo." Le gritó Louis, Niall ya estaba caminando hacia su salón de clases y hablando con un chico, quien parecía encontrar gracioso lo que fuera que Niall le estuviera diciendo. De todos modos lo escuchó y lo saludó con la mano.

Todavía había muchos alumnos que no se movían de sus mesas porque sabían que la mayoría de los profesores tardaban al menos cinco minutos en llegar. Louis caminaba lento entre las mesas de la cafetería, intentando contener la sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que volvería a ver a Harry en minutos. 

Pero minutos se convirtió en segundos.

Los rizos de Harry se movían cuando este reía negando la cabeza por algo que, al parecer, el cocinero había dicho. Louis entrecerró los ojos y justo en ese momento Harry se giró hacia él. Aún con la expresión de confusión en su rostro, le regaló una sonrisa y le susurró: "¿Qué haces ahí?" Como si Harry pudiera leerle los labios. 

Louis sabía que Harry lo estaba mirando, aunque tuviera los lentes negros puestos. Ya se iba acostumbrando de a poco a verlo siempre con ellos, ya casi no se daba cuenta de que nunca veía sus ojos. (Mentira, siempre lo notaría y siempre lo odiaría).

Louis se apoyó contra una mesa a esperar a Harry quien parecía estar despidiéndose del cocinero. Luego debería preguntar su nombre, pensó. Harry se acomodó el sombrero y los lentes, como si estos estuvieran siquiera un poco mal acomodados. 

Louis le sonrió y Harry a él. "¿Qué hacías ahí?" Le dijo ahora en voz alta. Realmente curioso por la respuesta.

Harry se alzó de hombros y otra vez esperó unos segundos hasta responder. "Hablando con el cocinero." 

Louis rió por lo bajo. "Eso lo supuse. Pero...¿siempre comes allí? ¿En la cocina?" Louis sabía que sonaba como si lo estuviera juzgando pero es que no sabía de qué otra forma decirlo.

Harry volvió a acomodarse los lentes y Louis desearía no haberse dado cuenta lo incómodo que se sentía. "Sí." Respondió simplemente, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Louis hizo fuerza para no mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro que dejara ver lo extrañado que estaba. "¿Por qué?" Se lo preguntó lo mas calmo que pudo. 

Harry carraspeó y miró hacia su alrededor. Louis le siguió la mirada y notó que ya no quedaba nadie y los pasillos estaban en completo silencio. La voz de Harry le evitó comenzar a preocuparse por llegar tarde a clase. 

"Casi nunca hay lugar en las mesas." Ofreció Harry como respuesta, pero su voz tenía un tono de duda. Louis decidió dejarlo pasar.

Se acercó un poco más a él, no dejando mucho mas que unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Harry no se inmutó. "Siempre hay algún lugar. Al menos en mi mesa. Puedes comer conmigo" Louis habló sin pensar. No saboreó las palabras en su mente ni en su boca antes de soltarlas. "Con nosotros" Se apresuró a agregar para quitarles peso. "Niall. Liam" No podía dejar de hablar. "Mis amigos." Louis tragó saliva y se rascó la cabeza rogando que Harry hablara pronto y no se diera cuenta de que había quedado como un tonto.

Harry asintió y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias, Louis." Y Louis sabía que ese era el fin de la conversación y que por alguna razón desconocida Harry no iría a comer a su mesa al día siguiente, ni al otro. 

Y si fuera otra persona, Louis lo cuestionaría. Oh, cuántas preguntas quería hacerle. Harry lo llenaba de dudas. Sin embargo, Louis sabía que no era una buena idea ponerlo en esa situación. Sus preguntas se responderían y sus dudas se aclararían con el tiempo. Louis podía esperar.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a clase." El castaño señaló hacia el pasillo con su mano izquierda y comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado hacia allí. Harry asintió y lo siguió, yendo un poco mas lento atrás suyo. 

Ambos sabían que podían estar en problemas pero no parecía importarles mucho. El profesor los miró con mala cara apenas los vio ingresar por la puerta. Louis se quedó quieto en el lugar y sintió como Harry chocaba contra su espalda. Se habría reído si el profesor no tuviera esa mueca en el rostro.

"Styles, Tomlinson" Louis suspiró. "Esto no es la escuela secundaria, aquí si no vienen a clases o llegan tarde pierden ustedes" Louis no podía verlo pero podía sentir los nervios de Harry detrás suyo. "El conocimiento es poder, chicos." Y podría haber sido peor, mucho peor. Les hizo señas para que se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares. Louis asintió y Harry susurró un 'Lo siento, profesor'.

El profesor tenía razón, esto no era la escuela secundaria, pero Louis se sentía como un adolescente. Esos momentos en los que el profesor los regañaba y podía sentir a Harry detrás suyo, había experimentado un aumento de adrenalina impresionante. 

Mientras el profesor explicaba las ventajas de nunca haber practicado magia negra, Louis enumeraba en su mente todas las emociones que Harry le había despertado. 

Louis se sentía un idiota por permitirse a sí mismo debilitarse por una persona, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. La debilidad, para él, era algo malo, pero su madre le había dicho que no siempre era así. Así que respiró hondo dos veces y luego se dijo a sí mismo que no sabotearía ninguna oportunidad de ser feliz.

Lo único que quería era sentirse vivo. Y la buena noticia era que de a poco lo estaba logrando.

Si actuar como un tonto adolescente era lo que lo ayudaba a sentirse como una persona otra vez, pues adelante. 

No sería fácil, le susurró el inconciente. Louis lo sabía más que nadie. Sin embargo, nunca nada había sido fácil para él, estaba acostumbrado a luchar.

"Las berrugas no necesariamente salen en la punta de la nariz" Toda la clase rió, menos Louis que acababa de salir de sus pensamientos y no entendía de qué hablaba el profesor. "Pero sí, es cierto que a las brujas que usan magia negra muchas veces les salen en algunas partes del cuerpo." Se oyeron varios sonidos de vómito y otra vez unas risas. Louis ya sabía eso, Liam se lo había contado cuando tenían doce.

El profesor les dijo que abrieran la página veinte del libro y Louis lo estaba por hacer pero algo dentro suyo, algo así como un ardor en el pecho, lo hizo girarse hacia el final del salón. 

Como sospechaba, Harry lo estaba mirando. Y Louis ni siquiera se sorprendió.

Le sonrió.

Harry lo siguió mirando fijo por varios segundos eternos para luego devolverle la sonrisa.

Ninguno prestó atención al resto de la clase.

(...)

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, Louis sintió un mal estar en el estómago. Él sabía que Harry no iría a comer con él y sus amigos, no le molestaba, podía verlo durante clases y también en sus ratos libres si se ponían de acuerdo en juntarse. Lo que le había provocado ese dolor era la incertidumbre de no saber por qué. Por qué Harry nunca estaba en la cafetería. Por qué Harry prefería comer en la cocina. Por qué Harry esto y por qué Harry lo otro. 

Hacía solo unas dos semanas que se conocían y unos pocos días que se hablaban, Louis sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerle esas preguntas y que él no tenía que responderlas. Por esto mismo, Louis escondió sus dudas en el fondo de su mente, junto con todo lo demás que mantenía oculto y olvidado.

Se giró hacia el banco de Harry, por inercia, aún sabiendo que ya no estaba allí antes de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la cafetería, cerrando los ojos y soltando un sonido de placer al oler lo que no podía ser otra cosa mas que costillas de cerdo. Si no quería quedarse sin, debería llegar a la fila antes que Niall.

Cuando vio que la cafetería no estaba tan repleta como creeía que estaría sonrió y se apuró hasta llegar a la fila. Sólo había unas diez personas adelante suyo y ninguna de ellas era Niall. Louis entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo comenzar a pensar dónde estaría el rubio debido a unas fuertes pisadas de alguien corriendo a toda velocidad directo hacia él. 

"Louis" Soltó Niall, casi sin aire mientras se posicionaba detrás de él y recuperaba un poco de aire. "Uf" Louis no podía dejar de reír. El rubio estaba en muy mal estado, y eso que Louis pensó que no podía haber nadie peor que él. "Gracias por guardarme lugar."

Louis soltó una carcajada que cualquiera pensaría fue falsa pero sus amigos sabían que era la típica risa cuando se burlaba de alguien. "Yo no te guardé ningún lugar" Señaló hacia atrás donde había varios chicos mirándolo mal. "Te has metido en la fila." 

Niall les sonrió a los demás y despeinó a Louis con la mano. "Cierra la boca."

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa vieron que Liam era uno de los últimos en la fila y aunque se rieron por dos minutos luego se sintieron un poco mal. Sólo un poco. 

Niall se pasó la lengua por los labios ya llenos de grasa y habló con la boca llena: "¿Y tu novio?" Le dijo mirando hacia las demás mesas, buscando a Harry con la mirada.

Louis lo pisó por debajo de la mesa y Niall ni siquiera se dio cuenta, o la comida estaba demasiado rica para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su sabor. "No sé." Respondió Louis simplemente, sin ganas de corregirlo y sin decirle que sí sabía donde estaba.

Niall alzó las cejas e hizo lugar para Liam que se les acababa de unir. "Tal vez no come" Louis frunció el ceño y Niall se alzó de hombros. "Sólo digo, tal vez es un vampiro infiltrado."

Louis rodó los ojos y Liam rió por lo bajo. "Si fuera un vampiro no podríamos verlo de día." Explicó Liam, como si fuera necesario.

Louis estaba a punto de decirles que terminaran con las estupideces pero los parlantes en los pasillos hicieron un sonido y una voz hizo que todos (menos Niall) dejaran de comer.

"Buenos días, alumnos" El rostro de Louis se iluminó y este dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa como si estos le quemaran las manos. "Soy su director, Magnus Bane. Lamento mucho que aún no nos hayamos podido conocer en persona. Pero ya pueden dejar de llorar" Rió el hombre y un coro de risas en la cafetería siguió. "Su calvario se acaba hoy. Al terminar el almuerzo, los espero a todos los alumnos de primer año en el salón de actos y conferencias para dar un anuncio. Nos vemos en un rato."  Los parlantes hicieron un sonido que los obligó a todos a cubrirse los oídos o al menos a hacer una mueca de dolor. 

Louis esperaba que fuera algo interesante, porque la vida sin tecnología no era para nada divertida.


	12. Obra de Teatro

"Niall, no puedes entrar al salón de actos comiendo." Louis lo miró con cara de asco.

El rubio se alzó de hombros y se limpió la boca con la palma de la mano. Liam negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Ve al baño, acabate esa costilla y luego de lavarte bien las manos, entras." Louis rió por lo bajo y asintió, dandose vuelta para ingresar por las viejas puertas de roble que estaban abiertas.

Niall bufó y se dio la vuelta hacia los baños. "Aguafiestas" Le gritó a sus amigos.

El salón ya estaba casi lleno con los alumnos de primer año, quienes hablaban tanto y tan fuerte que el sonido que emitían parecía el de una colmena de abejas enfadadas.

"Louis" Este se giró hacia Liam quien se había acercado a él. "¿Quieres contarme sobre Harry?" Louis ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca porque su amigo no le dio tiempo. "Sé que quieres hablarnos sobre él pero no quieres escuchar lo que nosotros tengamos para decirte al respecto" Louis se sentía culpable por haber sido tan obvio. "Lamento a veces...Siempre ser tan...así. Lo hago con buenas intenciones, sólo quiero ayudar" Su sonrisa sincera lo hizo sentir aún peor, quería arrodillarse y pedirle disculpas. "Te prometo que no te daré ningún discurso. Ahora, Niall...por él no puedo hablar. No tiene remedio." Ambos soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo

Louis se abrazó a sí mismo, un poco porque sabía que iba a sentirse desnudo luego de decir en voz alta las cosas que sentía, y tal vez también porque estaba justo debajo de un aire acondicionado. "Pues..."

"Hola." Louis movió la vista de Liam hacia la inconfundible voz de Harry a su lado. Harry estaba allí. Louis no había tenido que preguntarse donde estaba ni ir a buscarlo. Harry había caminado hacia él, simplemente porque quería.

Liam se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reir ante el concurso de miradas que se estaban echando Louis y Harry. Cuando entendió que ninguno estaba por salir del trance en el que se encontraban, se presentó él solo. "Hola, soy Liam." Dijo con su voz suave, la amistosa, mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha a Harry.

Harry se giró por completo hacia él con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos. Louis por unos momentos creyó estar soñando. "Es un placer conocerte, Liam" Habló Harry con sus palabras amables. "Soy Harry." 

Liam asintió. "Lo sé, he oído mucho de ti" Ambos se giraron hacia Louis y este nunca había sentido tantas ganas de tener el poder de Zayn como en ese momento. "Me gusta tu sombrero." Louis pudo sentir como su amigo intentó cambiar de tema y sacar la atención de él. Bien, Liam. Lo único que necesitaba era un minuto para que sus mejillas regresaran a su color. 

Harry se llevó las manos al accesorio en su cabeza. "Oh, gracias." 

Louis sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Niall cuando tuvo sus manos en la cara. "Huele, maldita sea" Dijo el rubio, refregándole ambas manos por todo el rostro. "Malditas rosas, espero que ese aroma sea de tu agrado."

Pasó a su siguiente víctima. "Y tú también, imbécil."

Liam lo empujó sin ganas: "Ya basta, Niall." 

La risa de Harry fue suave pero no lo suficiente para que Niall no lo oyera y se girara hacia él. "Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?" Niall se giró hacia Louis y le guiñó un ojo. No, en realidad era AHORA el momento en el que Louis más deseaba poder desaparecer. "¿Qué tal, Harry?" Niall le dio la mano con emoción en sus ojos. "Pensé que nunca te conocería."

Louis quería llorar de la vergüenza. Ahora Harry sin dudas sabía que Louis le había contado a sus amigos sobre él.

"Hola, Niall. Te he visto correr por los pasillos, así que yo ya te conozco." Todos se rieron, incluso Niall. Louis no sabía que Harry podía ser así de simpático y gracioso. Louis no sabía nada, pensó. Realmente no lo conocía, no lo suficiente, ni siquiera un poco. Pero eso no le preocupaba, su amistad recién comenzaba.

Niall miró fijo a Harry por varios segundos y Louis de repente tuvo miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar. No existía otra persona mas impredecible en la faz de la Tierra que Niall Horan.

El rubio saltó sobre Harry y lo envolvió en sus brazos. "Me caes bien, Harry" Exclamó Niall con esa voz llena de vida que era característica de él. Louis se quedó quieto en el lugar, pensando en que Harry lo empujaría y saldría corriendo de allí, pero...sus brazos envolvieron a su amigo mientras soltaba una risita.

"A mi también me caes bien, Niall." 

Etonces Louis sintió como todo se derrumbaba. Tal vez estaba exagerando, eso esperaba. Pero sólo esas palabras que Harry había dicho, o menos, era lo que necesitaba Niall para entrar en confianza. Y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Cuando Niall soltó a Harry y se puso ambas manos en la cadera, Louis sabía que era ahora o nunca. Niall iba a comenzar a decir estupidecez. Esta era la prueba de fuego. Harry salía corriendo o se hacían amigos.

"Bueno, terminemos con el misterio" Dijo riendo, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo. No. No no no. Por favor, no. Cállate, pensaba Louis. Por favor cállate. "¿Eres un vampiro o no?" Louis abrió la boca y los ojos en demasía. Liam se había tapado el rostro con ambas manos. 

Louis ya podía ver a Harry corriendo. Ya podía sentirse solo otra vez porque Harry jamás volvería a acercársele. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué?" Su voz estaba tan ronca como siempre, Louis no notó nada raro en ella. Quizá no todo estaba perdido. "¿Un vampiro?"

Niall se cruzó de brazos y se alzó de hombros como si nada. "Los chicos y yo pensamos-"

"No, Niall, tú lo piensas" Gritó Louis, evitando ver a Harry a la cara. Tenía terror de verlo incómodo o asustado o triste.

"¡Fue idea tuya!" Liam también se defendió.

"Como sea" Prosiguió el rubio. "Pienso que eres un vampiro porque nunca te veo comiendo en la cafetería. Entonces, ya sabes, tal vez andas por ahí chupando sangre." Niall no hablaba con miedo de que todo fuera real, hablaba con seguridad de que lo era. No era la primera vez que Niall los hacía pasar vergüenza y tampoco sería la última. Durante toda su infancia y adolescencia los regañaron, echaron del cine, prohibieron la entrada en bibliotecas y terminaron en la estación de policía, por culpa de él. A veces Liam y Louis se juntaban sin él cuando necesitaban un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero siempre terminaba sucediendo lo mismo: se aburrían y corrían hacia el rubio. Niall podría ser muchas cosas y una de ellas era buen amigo. 

Louis sólo levantó la vista hacia Harry cuando lo escuchó reír.

"No, Niall" Tuvo que detenerse porque estaba riendo fuerte. "No soy un vampiro. Lamento decepcionarte, pero es de día y..." Se señaló a él mismo. "Estoy aquí. Si quieres puedes sentir mi corazón-"

Louis alejó la mano de Niall de Harry y se puso entre los dos. "Bueno, ya basta, Niall. Deja de ser un imbécil" Este rodó los ojos y le mostró el dedo del medio. "Lo siento, Harry" Le susurró con una mueca de pena.

El rizado le sonrió y con la mano le restó importancia. "Hacía mucho no me reía de esa forma" Louis intentó no sentir una puntada de celos en el estómago pero todavía no sabía de ningún hechizo para controlar sus emociones. "Tus amigos me caen bien." Le confesó con sinceridad.

Louis suspiró, extrañamente aliviado. "Me alegra oír eso." 

El sonido de un micrófono prendiéndose hizo que todos se giraran hacia el escenario. Louis estaba al lado de Harry, y Liam y Niall estaban parados frente a ellos.

Y allí estaba.

Magnus Bane. 

Louis no podía creer que lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Lo había admirado toda su vida. Desde que su madre le contaba historias sobre el famoso brujo, de cómo este usaba su magia para recorrer el mundo y ayudar a los necesitados, hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente y buscaba información de este en internet y averiguó lo orgulloso que estaba de su sexualidad, que estaba felizmente casado con un hombre y que el hecho de no haber descubierto su poder hasta los treinta años nunca lo detuvo.

"Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, soy su director y es un gusto por fin conocerlos" Un coro de ovaciones y aplausos se hizo oír en el gran salón. Louis seguiría aplaudiendo hasta que le ardieran las manos, y sonriendo hasta que le doliera la boca. Magnus hizo una seña con la mano, agradeciéndoles a todos. Su sonrisa era gigante, notó Louis, y por todas las entrevistas suyas que vio sabía que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Era humilde pero nunca se negaba a una ronda de aplausos y a algunos halagos. "Gracias, gracias a todos. Es un honor para mi que elijan mi academia para convertirse en lo que siempre estuvieron destinados a ser" Louis no pudo evitar pensar si Harry usaría tantos anillos porque Magnus también lo hacía. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle si él también lo admiraba aunque sea un tercio de lo que Louis lo hacía. "Espero que aprendan mucho durante su estadía aquí y que encuentren su vocación, pero...¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión?" La mayoría de los alumnos gritó dándole la razón, Niall, por ejemplo. Louis largó un suspiro, necesitaba un poco de diversión, lo antes posible. "Así que...¿Qué les parece si armamos una obra de teatro? Tema: Halloween. Fecha de estreno: Halloween"

Louis no podía enfadarse. Quería, mucho, pero no había forma. Magnus Bane quería hacer una obra de teatro así que así sería. Louis odiaba las obras de teatro así que no participaría ni que él mismo se lo pidiera, además de que estaba esperando que anunciara que ese fin de semana sería la primer fiesta del año. Sin embargo, decepcionado como estaba, su mente trabajó rápido y lo hizo pensar en que si se anotaba para ayudar con las decoraciones perdería horas de clases.

El director siguió hablando luego de esperar que los alumnos dejaran de comentar la noticia entre ellos. "Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo. No es obligatorio actuar y tampoco hay papeles para todos. Es por esto que al costado del escenario" Señaló hacia su izquierda donde había una mesa con varias pilas de papeles. "En esa mesa de allí, se pueden anotar para lo que sea de su agrado. El lunes de la semana que viene comienzan las audiciones y a la semana que le sigue los ensayos. Mucha suerte para todos los que se anoten y portense bien...O no" Guiñó un ojo y acto seguido alzó ambas cejas. Eso causó que la mayoría riera. Louis lo amaba. Oh, como lo amaba. "Nos vemos pronto." 

Magnus ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta cuando Liam y Niall salieron corriendo hacia dicha mesa. Louis escuchó a Harry reír justo cuando él estaba comenzando a reirse. Se giró hacia él y ambos rieron por unos segundos.

"Si mis recuerdos no me fallan..." Louis se llevó el dedo índice derecho a la barbilla, haciéndose el pensativo. "Niall va a anotarse para el papel principal, sea cual sea. Porque le gusta la atención y para, mas que nada, perder clases" Esto le ganó una risa del rizado. "Y Liam, nuestro querido Liam el gran cliché de virgo, querrá leer al principio para presentar la historia." 

Harry reía mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Y tú?" Louis se llevó una mano al pecho. 

"¿Me ves cara de amante del teatro?" Harry alzó ambas cejas. "No respondas" A Louis le gustaba hacerlo reír. "Se me ocurrió algo" Harry lo oía como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca importara al igual que la otra. "¿Qué te parece si nos anotamos para ayudar con la decoración? De esa forma perderíamos clases y no es que cortar telas y pintar sea-"

Harry lo interrumpió. "Sí." Asintió varias veces como si acabara de escuchar la idea del siglo.

Louis quiso cerciorarse. "¿Sí?" Entrecerró los ojos. Nunca nadie le había hecho caso tan rápido. Además de que en la escuela todos preferían actuar o ir a clases antes que anotarse en decoración.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa y chocó a Louis con su hombro, bromeando. "Sí, vamos."

A Louis cada vez le gustaba mas conocer las partes de Harry que no sabía que existían.

El siguiente mes y medio sería muy interesante.

\----------

Hoy les entregaban la corrección del trabajo sobre las brujas. 

Louis no tenía ni un poco de nervios al respecto pues estaba seguro que obtendrían el puntaje mas alto. Harry sabía mucho sobre el tema y no sólo eso, también tenía talento para escribir: sabía qué palabras usar y cómo usarlas para que la historia te atrapara.

Hoy también sería un buen día porque era la primer noche de película en el año. A Louis ni siquiera le importaba si era una en blanco y negro, muda o en un idioma aburrido. Lo que lo hacía divertido era que tendría un plan por primera vez desde que llegó allí, que estarían todos juntos, que no habría silencio como el abrumador que hay en su habitación, y que seguro vería a Harry allí. (Y las palomitas que prometió el director, no nos olvidemos de las palomitas).

"La mayoría de los trabajos están muy bien, chicos" Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio en el salón de clase. El profesor negaba con la cabeza con una expresión de gracia en su rostro. "En realidad, todos están aprobados" Unos silbidos lo interrumpieron. Louis no pudo evitar reir ante eso. Y también enfadarse un poco, él nunca había podido aprender a silbar. "Sólo que algunos están...muy bien, me sorprendieron." Louis sonrió para sí mismo, intentando no girarse hacia Harry porque sentía que era algo que hacía muy seguido. Ezra comenzó a repartir los trabajos dejando hoja por hoja en cada banco. Louis lo seguía con la mirada y oía cada cosa que le decía a los demás. Bien, muy bien, podrían haberse esforzado mas, me gustó, bien, muy bien, muy divertido, qué miedo. "Louis" Llegó a él y dejó la hoja con suavidad sobre el banco de este mientras asentía lentamente. "El trabajo que han hecho con Harry ha sido asombroso" Siiiii, festejó Louis por dentro. El profesor no hablaba fuerte pero la mayoría podía oírlo, incluído Harry. "Fue muy interesante y la forma en la que lo escribieron...Excelente. Y muy buena elección, Stevie Nicks." 

Louis le sonrió, notando como le subía calor y color a las mejillas ante tantos halagos frente a sus compañeros. Pero sentía que aquellas palabras no deberían haber sido dirigidas hacia él así que no pudo quedarse callado. "Fue idea de Harry" Señaló hacia el rizado con su dedo pulgar pero no pudo mirarlo mientras decía eso.

El profesor le echó una mirada a Harry y le mostró el dedo pulgar, como diciéndole 'qué bien'. "Muy bien hecho, Styles." En ese momento Louis pudo girarse hacia Harry y alcanzó a ver como este le susurraba un gracias al profesor. 

Unos segundos mas tarde Louis lo seguía mirando y tal vez Harry pudo sentirlo porque movió la mirada hacia él y le sonrió. Louis debería haberle sonreído, eso sería lo mas lógico y normal, devolverle la sonrisa. Bueno, sin embargo, lo único que su cerebro pudo hacer fue mandarle la orden de guiñarle un ojo.

Al menos pudo girarse rápido hacia al frente para no ver la reacción del otro.

\----------

El regreso de los muertos vivientes. 

Louis realmente hubiera preferido una película muda.

Había visto esa película las veces necesarias (una vez) para saber que era un espanto y aburrida y todos los adjetivos malos que existieran. Magnus había explicado, antes de que se apagaran las luces, que las películas que verían una vez por mes serían todos clásicos del cine. Asi que sí, Louis tenía razon, iban a ser todas en blanco y negro, mudas, aburridas o francesas. Louis amaba el francés pero las películas de Francia...no, gracias.  
Niall había comprado dos bolsas de palomitas con la excusa de que una era para Liam, sabiendo muy bien que Liam no come palomitas. Estos dos se habían sentado en primera fila, pero Louis y Harry habían llegado demasiado sobre la hora y habían tenido que sentarse atrás de todo ya que Niall se olvidó que tenía que guardarle dos lugares junto a ellos. Harry se sintió un poco culpable, ya que había sido su culpa por haber llegado tarde y dejar a Louis esperando en la puerta del salón de actos y conferencias que al parecer ahora también se usaba como sala de cine. Sería mejor decirle SUM (salón de usos múltiples).

Habían pasado sólo cinco minutos (que se sentían como tres horas) y Harry no había dejado de moverse en ningún momento. Este no tenía el sombrero pero sí los lentes negros (había intentado ver la película sin ellos pero apenas apareció una fuerte luz en la pantalla se los llevó rápido a los ojos). Louis podía sentir que estaba incómodo pero no entendía por qué, algo le decía que era porque estaban rodeados de gente y Harry parecía siempre evitar las multitudes. 

Louis sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó hacia Harry y le susurró en el oído: "¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?" Y tal vez sonó un poco diferente que en su cabeza pero Harry no dijo nada al respecto.

El de rizos lo miró y asintió repetidas veces, susurrando un "Por favor."

Harry se levantó primero y salió de la sala como si esta se estuviera prendiendo fuego. Se quitó los lentes y suspiró. Louis lo miró y se rió. "Lo sé, esa película es un asco." Louis se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca sin lentes (sacando el día que le pidió ver sus ojos. Mierda, eso había sido demasiado. Bueno, ahora ya era tarde) y no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría ver sus ojos así que aprovecharía cada segundo hasta que Harry volviera a esconderlos.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos sin expresión y luego soltó una risita. "Sí" Dijo simplemente mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo y luego bajaban las escaleras. Louis estaba a punto de romper el silencio pero Harry le ganó. "Vamos al laberinto." La naturalidad con la que dijo aquello sorprendió a Louis, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Por qué?" Lo que Louis quería decir en realidad era sí, por supuesto, vamos adonde quieras. Se sorprendió pensando que mientras pudiera estar cerca de Harry no le importaba donde fueran. Pero esos eran pensamientos para otro día.

Harry no le respondió y Louis se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndolo hacia el laberinto que se encontraba al costado del bosque. Una persona normal nunca ingresaría allí de noche pero ellos eran brujos y sabían que la luz de la luna era su amiga.

Harry iba unos cuantos pasos adelantado, y eso dejaba a Louis con la vista de sus rizos moviéndose por el viento, su ancha espalda, sus piernas largas, sus manos llenas de anillos a los costados de su cuerpo. De repente lo único que existía en el mundo eran ellos dos, la luz de la luna alumbrando todo y haciéndolo mas bonito, los grillos, el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles, el cesped bajo sus pies, las lechuzas y nada mas. Louis se sintió invencible. Hacía mucho no se sentía así. Sentía como si toda acción no tuviera consecuencia en aquel momento. Sentía como nada importaba pero a la vez como cada segundo de esos momentos sí importaba, al menos para él. Se sentía acompañado cuando sólo estaba con una persona en el medio de un laberinto.

Louis despertó del trance cuando el silencio se volvió ensordecedor. Harry seguía caminando adelante suyo, y el laberinto parecía no acabar aunque habían entrado hacía unos pocos segundos. "¿Sabes como salir de aquí?" No estaba preocupado, simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo hablar. 

Harry rió por lo bajo pero Louis notó que quería soltar una carcajada. "Sí, pero..." Louis entrecerró los ojos. "Sólo te sacaré de aquí si ganas el juego."

Louis soltó un quejido que provocó que Harry sonriera con malicia. "¿Qué juego?"

Se acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz (Louis no entendía como podía ver con ellos pero suponía que era una clase de material no tan oscuro) y comenzó a caminar para atrás, así podía ver a Louis pero seguir caminando. "El que vamos a jugar ahora."

Louis rodó los ojos pero le mandó un agradecimiento a las estrellas por Harry Styles. "A ver qué juego tonto te inventas."

Harry se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido. "Me lastimas, Louis." Cerró los ojos y se tropezó con sus propias piernas. Louis rió fuerte pero luego se cubrió la boca. Al menos había podido enderezarse antes de caer al piso. 

"Ya, ya, ya. Terminemos con mi martirio." Harry le sonrió con malicia una vez mas, esta vez sabiendo muy bien que Louis quería jugar tanto como él.

Las paredes del laberinto eran arbustos que medían, al menos, cuatro metros de altura. Louis no tenía miedo a la noche, ni a perderse, pero sí a quedar como un tonto frente a Harry. Harry era muy inteligente, cualquier persona sabía eso sólo con observarlo por dos segundos, Louis nunca podría ganar un juego con el nivel de conocimientos que tenía.

"¿Cuánto es cuatro por siete?" Harry estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre una pared de arbusto, mirando a Louis como si esto fuera totalmente en serio. Louis habría tardado menos en responder si la luna no lo iluminara tanto que este podía ver sus ojos verdes a través de los vidrios negros.

"¿En serio, Harry?" Louis caminó unos pasos y se paró frente a él con las manos en su cintura. "¿Tan estúpido te crees que soy?" 

Harry estaba intentando no reír. "Bueno" Se hizo el pensativo por unos momentos y Louis se arrepentió de no haber respondido eso y listo. "Canta el himno de Rusia, entonces."

"Veintiocho." Rodó los ojos mientras respondía la primer pregunta, dejando el orgullo de lado y empujando a Harry cuando este se burló.

Harry le siguió preguntando mientras caminaba a veces para atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima y otras veces dándole la espalda. Louis respondía, mayormente dudando su respuesta y mirando a cualquier lado menos hacia Harry. 

El juego en ningún momento fue para probar que Harry sabía mas que Louis ni que Louis sabía menos que Harry. Con cada pregunta que Harry le hacía a Louis, este notaba que la única razón de este era hablar y pasar tiempo juntos, era alargar la noche. 

Les tomó alrededor de una hora salir de allí, aunque Harry tranquilamente podría haberlo hecho en la mitad. Louis respondió que la mayoría de las brujas viven en Europa y America del Sur, que Tom Hiddleston es de Acuario y que Titanic salió en 1997. Hubo dos preguntas mas de matematica que un niño de diez años podría haber respondido y algunas que Louis no tenía idea, pero que Harry las había hecho sólo para poder explicarselo a Louis.

Louis esa noche había aprendido dos cosas.

Amor en rumano se dice Dragoste.  
Y Harry es aún más bonito bajo la luz de la luna.


	13. Compañero de habitación

La semana de las audiciones ha llegado y todos los alumnos sienten que hasta el día de la obra estarán como en unas mini vacaciones. No podría estar más alejado de la realidad, ya que el director quiere que la obra sea perfecta y el profesor de teatro que dirigirá todo trabajó en Broadway. Aún así, hay un clima de tranquilidad y mucha buena energía en la Academia. Louis puede sentirlo y eso, de alguna forma, lo pone de buen humor. 

Ese fin de semana no había visto a Harry en ningún momento, ni siquiera un segundo. Sin embargo, esto no le había afectado como pensó que sucedería. Louis sabía que Harry quería su amistad y que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, y ahora también había entendido lo mucho que Harry a veces necesitaba estar solo. Nunca podría quitarle eso, ni quería. El castaño aprovechó esos dos días sin Harry a su lado para ponerse al día con Liam y Niall quienes, sorpresivamente, tenían muchas cosas que contar. Nada que a Louis le interesara, como quienes también se habían anotado para el papel principal de la obra y quienes odiaban a Liam en el grupo de lectura de su clase. Pero Louis era un buen amigo y los escuchó cuando estos compartieron con él sus preocupaciones.

Esa mañana cuando Louis ingresó al salón notó que todos estaban sonriendo y hablando entre ellos. Por un momento se sintió solo, algo que no era para nada normal en él ya que siempre iba pegado a Liam y a Niall, pero no duró mucho porque Harry lo saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa. Louis le sonrió, no sólo como saludo, sino también como una forma silenciosa de agradecerle simplemente por estar ahí.

"Buenos días" Ezra intentaba que los alumnos hicieran silencio pero ninguno se percataba de su presencia, demasiado ocupados hablando sobre las audiciones de esa tarde. "Hagan silencio o ya mismo les doy un trabajo para que hagan y entreguen en una hora" No sonó para nada malvado ni estricto, pero al menos lo intentó. Louis tuvo que hacer el que juntaba algo del suelo para esconder su risa. "Dije buenos días" Repitió el profesor mientras volvía a sentarse y se cruzaba de brazos. Todos respondieron con buenos días y hola profesor. "Bueno..." Se aclaró la garganta porque varios habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos otra vez. "¿Quienes se han anotado para actuar en la obra de teatro?" Lo preguntó lentamente y con preocupación. Su expresión de preocupación cambió a una de espanto cuando vio que todos, menos dos, habían levantado las manos. "Por supuesto, ¿quién no querría perder horas de clases por unas semanas?" Se oyeron algunas risas, incluída la del profesor. Largó un suspiro. "Al menos Louis y Harry me harán compañía." Dijo luego de recordar que ellos dos no habían alzado las manos.

Louis se giró hacia Harry y entre los dos compartieron una mirada que luego se transformó en risas. "En realidad..." Louis se rascaba la cabeza. No quería decir lo siguiente delante de todos sus compañeros pero tampoco quería que el profesor pensara que ellos sí irían a esas clases. "Harry y yo nos anotamos para ayudar con la decoración."

Louis miró a su alrededor para cersiorarse de que nadie se estuviera burlando de Harry y él y así fue. Louis no era engreído pero él sabía que ellos dos emanaban poder cuando estaban juntos. No podía expresar cómo ni por qué pero sabía que nadie se metería con ellos, al menos no si estaban juntos. Ademas de que, por suerte, los muchachos de su salón no parecían tener ni una gota de maldad en su sangre. El profesor se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. "Me rompieron el corazón" Todos rieron en voz alta y al profesor se le escapó una sonrisa ladina. Se puso de pie y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. "No se imaginan la cantidad de tarea que les daré."

\---------

El Miercoles ya habían acabado las audiciones y para ese mismo día a la tarde ya se habían colgado los resultados en las paredes del salón de actos. Junto con Louis y Harry había otros quince alumnos que habían decidido querían ayudar con la decoración (traducción: perder horas de clases y no actuar). Liam había corrido hacia Louis con sus brazos en alto mientras gritaba que lo habían elegido para leer durante la presentación de la obra. El festejo de Niall había sido mostrarle el dedo del medio a quienes seguramente eran los otros chicos que habían audicionado para el mismo papel. Debería informarse un poco más sobre la obra, pensó Louis, pero no es que le importara mucho, después de todo se la aprendería de memoria cuando sus amigos no le dejaran ni un segundo de paz y lo atormentaran rogándole que los escuchara practicar. Además, de qué otra cosa podría tratar sino de los paganos y los celtas y etcetera etcetera. Su madre lo regañaría si lo viera burlándose de la verdadera historia de Halloween, pero no era su culpa haber nacido en una época donde lo que mas importa el 31 de Octubre es disfrazarse, emborracharse o mirar películas de terror (o todas las anteriores).

"¿Crees que nos dejen ir al bosque a hacer la decoración?" Louis extrañaba la voz de Harry porque había estado en silencio mas de cinco minutos. Ambos se encontraban de pie en el fondo del salón de actos esperando que terminaran de darle las indicaciones a todos sobre los horarios y qué, dónde y cómo tenían que hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Louis había notado que Harry siempre se alejaba de la multitud y que se quedaba callado durante largos ratos. También sabe que debería encontrarlo extraño, pero no lo hace. No se lo cuestiona a sí mismo y mucho menos a Harry. Es por esto que cuando Harry le hace esa pregunta, Louis nota el nerviosismo en su voz y actúa lo más normal posible.

Se alza de hombros, restándole importancia. "No creo que les moleste donde lo hacemos, mientras lo hagamos." Harry asiente repetidas veces y mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Es muy injusto, pensó Louis, que Harry al vestir el uniforme pareciera como si lo estuviera modelando.

Al final del día Liam y Niall salieron corriendo del salón para juntarse en la habitación de alguno a comenzar a ensayar. Sólo le duró dos segundos, pero Louis sintió como ellos dos seguían inseparables y como él parecía de a poco estar alejándose. Pero no le echaba la culpa a ellos, mucho menos cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le hizo una seña como para que salieran de allí.

Louis y Harry perderían 2 horas de clases los martes y dos horas los jueves para hacer las decoraciones. Louis sabía que era mucho, pero no le parecía el tiempo suficiente para pasar con Harry. Cuando estaba con él todo parecía acelerarse y siempre terminaba queriendo más. Louis no estaba seguro, pero por el lenguaje corporal de Harry parecía que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Louis se mordía el labio mientras pensaba en lo fácil que sería leerlo si pudiera verlo a los ojos.

\--------

"Ya basta de quejarse" El profesor terminó de escribir en la pizarra y se apoyó delante de su escritorio. "No actúen como si no les hubiera avisado." Ezra les había dado treinta preguntas como tarea y debían tenerlas listas para el lunes. Louis sintió que era algo injusto ya que los que actuaban perderían mas clases que él y Harry pero no era tan idiota como para decirselo al profesor y perder la oportunidad de ofrecerle a Harry hacer la tarea juntos. Era viernes y eso significaba que si Harry aceptaba en responderlas juntos se verían durante el fin de semana.

Cuando el timbre que los dejaba salir a almorzar se hizo oír, Louis se giró hacia Harry al instante y gritó su nombre antes de que este desapareciera por la puerta. El nombrado se quedó quieto en el lugar, ya de pie listo para perderse entre tantos alumnos. "¿Qué?" Sonó algo brusco y pareció darse cuenta porque a los segundos le sonrió como aclarando que todo estaba bien.

Louis se acercó hasta su banco y se acomodó la mochila en la espalda mientras miraba como Harry golpeaba sus largos dedos contra la madera de la mesa. "¿Quieres que hagamos la tarea juntos?" Una voz en su interior le dijo que había sonado como un idiota y que lo alivianara. "Supongo que será más fácil y rápido si la hacemos entre dos."

Louis estaba esperando el no de Harry como si fuera la única respuesta, por eso le sorprendió cuando este asintió repetidas veces y luego le susurró (no sabe por qué le susurró, Harry a veces hacía eso) un sí. Y lo que venía a continuación quizá no fuera una buena idea y Louis no sabía por qué lo hacía o tal vez sí pero sentía que debía decirlo si era lo único que había estado pensando en la última hora de clase. "La biblioteca es el lugar asignado para que estudien los guiones los que actuarán en la obra, así que deberíamos hacerlo en otro lado" Louis era demasiado expresivo y no había un espejo frente suyo pero podía sentir como movía sus manos en demasía por el nerviosismo. "Tal vez en tu habitación." Ahí estaba. Ya lo había dicho. Estaba afuera. Esas palabras no podían borrarse. Y entonces pensó en las posibles respuestas por parte de Harry y, de alguna forma, lo peor que se le ocurrió fue que le dijera de estudiar en el bosque. 

"Eh...no" Louis tragó saliva e intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no se le subiera el color a las mejillas. Pasaron cinco segundos en los que Harry parecía estar armando una oración en su cabeza y Louis parecía estar por desmayarse de la vergüenza. "Quiero decir, en mi habitación no. Podemos ir a la tuya" Louis alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante las palabras de Harry. Ya estaba resignado a que este le gritara y le dijera pervertido y toda clase de cosas que nunca llegaron. "Si quieres." Se apresuró a decir, como siempre.

Louis no pudo ni quiso esconder una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Asintió. "Sí, claro."

Harry carraspeó y se acomodó el sombrero en la cabeza. Louis no entendía cómo no le caían gotas de transpiración por el rostro. Magnífico. "Mi compañero de habitación es..." Harry hizo señas con las manos que Louis no entendió pero de todos modos asintió como si lo hubiera hecho.

"Oh, si, te entiendo" Rió mientras salía del salón con el rizado a su lado. "Creeme que te entiendo." Por su mente se cruzaba Zayn apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a sus ojos. Harry le sonrió y luego salió caminando con la mirada gacha hacia, según Louis había descubierto, la cocina, donde iba a comer todos los días.

Louis no sabía qué se había cruzado por su mente cuando pensó que decirle de hacer la tarea juntos en su habitación era una buena idea. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería pasar tiempo con Harry, que cuando estaba con él se sentía como una nueva persona, que el tiempo iba rápido porque se divertía, que con él aprendía cosas nuevas, que los temas para hablar no se acababan porque recién se conocían y todavía no sabían casi nada del otro. Louis también estaba seguro de que Harry prefería los lugares silenciosos y con poca gente. Louis unió todo eso y el único resultado fue proponerle juntarse a responder las preguntas en una habitación. No había nada raro detrás de aquello, pero Louis no era idiota ni heterosexual. Harry era hermoso. En realidad hermoso era uno de los muchos adjetivos que se le ocurrían. Pero no era lo más importante en él. Louis podía sentir que Harry estaba lleno de tesoros y él quería encontrarlos. 

"Todo comenzó alrededor de dos mil quinientos años atrás, en el verano celta" Liam estaba de pie frente a Niall quien estaba comiendo una pata de pollo con las manos dándole la espalda a Liam quien parecía no darse cuenta que este no le estaba prestando atención. Bufó algo frustrado consigo mismo y bajó las hojas que tenía tapando su rostro. "¿Te parece bien la voz que uso?" Louis creyó que le preguntaba a Niall hasta que su amigo subió la mirada hacia él y esperó en silencio una respuesta. 

"Oh" Louis dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Niall quien le estaba por apretar el hombro como saludo hasta que recordó sus manos sucias. Entonces optó por apoyarle su cabeza en el hombro por unos segundos y balbucear un "Hola Tommo" que hizo que se le cayera comida por la boca. Louis le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se giró hacia Liam. "Lo estás haciendo genial. Lo harás genial" El mencionado largó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Louis quien lo miró y rió por lo bajo. "Tranquilizate, ya casi te sabes toda la introducción-"

Lo interrumpió. "Ya la sé toda." Dijo orgulloso.

"y aún tienes mucho tiempo de seguir practicando tu voz y estudiando cada palabra. Ahora cállate y come." Louis tenía razón y por eso Liam le hizo caso y ni siquiera tomó el tenedor para comer.

Louis gruñó. "¿Acaso soy el único con modales aquí?"

Niall se limpió con unas servilletas (habría usado sus pantalones si no tuviera que lavarselos él mismo) y se puso de pie sobre el banco de la mesa de la cafetería. "Ser o no ser..." Louis negó con la cabeza. "Esa es la cuestión."

Alguien en el fondo le gritó "Obra equivocada" al mismo tiempo que un profesor pasaba y le decía "Bájate de ahí, Horan."

Louis se sentía como en casa.

\---------

A la última hora del viernes Louis le había dicho a Harry el número de su habitación y que fuera allí a la tarde del sábado. Eran las cuatro y Louis se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle dicho una hora exacta. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerse el interesante y decirle oh ven cuando quieras? Ahora estaba viendo el techo de su habitación y escuchando como el reloj marcaba cada segundo que pasaba. 

Ya no podía soportarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y salir a buscar a Harry como si supiera cuál es su habitación, la puerta se abre de par en par y el corazón le da un salto en el pecho. 

"Zayn" Louis suelta aire que no sabía estaba aguantando. 

Quizá sonó demasiado brusco porque su amigo alzó ambas cejas y se llevó una mano al pecho. "Lo siento, ¿esperabas a alguien más?" No pudo aguantar la risa cuando Louis lo empujó con suavidad y salió de la habitación rodando los ojos. 

No sabía adonde estaba yendo hasta que ya estaba sentado en el banco de la entrada del bosque. No es que había ido allí para ver si encontraba a Harry y decirle vamos harry esto es la tarde ya puedes ir a mi habitación si quieres, había ido hasta ahí porque si seguía escuchando el sonido de las agujas del reloj perdería la cabeza. El viento de lo poco que quedaba del verano lo ayudó a calmar el latido de su corazón. Estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Sabía que no debería estarlo, Harry es su amigo y ya sabe cómo es estar cerca suyo pero de alguna forma siente que al estar solo con él entre las cuatro paredes de su pequeña habitación va a sentirse asfixiado. Tiene miedo de sentirse demasiado cerca del rizado, de decir algo que no tenga vuelta atrás o de no saber qué decir. Nunca había pensando cómo actuar frente a sus amigos y por esto Louis sabía que su cuerpo le estaba queriendo decir algo pero era muy pronto para aceptarlo.

Cuando su mente volvía a estar en blanco o ya había comenzado a pensar en dónde quería irse de vacaciones dentro de unos (muchos) meses se puso de pie, se limpió el trasero aunque el banco no tuviera ni una pizca de tierra y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. 

Lo vio cuando dobló en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Harry estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, parado justo frente a su puerta, viendo fijo al reloj en su muñeca. Louis sonrió para sí mismo y disimuló cuando el otro lo vio venir y lo saludó con la mano. Louis le devolvió el gesto. En momentos como ese desearía que fueran como esos amigos que se abrazan al encontrarse, hasta se conformaría con un saludo de manos super de macho heterosexual. Cualquier cosa para sentirlo un poco más cerca. 

Louis llegó a su lado y Harry carraspeó. "Estaba esperando que se hicieran las cinco" Explicó mostrándole el reloj en su mano izquierda. "Creo que...cuando alguien dice ven a la tarde, las cinco es la hora exacta." Louis se mordió el labio inferior pero la risa salió igual. Harry rió junto con él. 

Louis se sentía como el dibujito de Lizzie McGuire: si seguía viendo como Harry sonreía se derretiría allí mismo. "Muy bien pensado." Asiente como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre la economía. "¿Qué tienes ahí?" El rizado tenía un sobre color rojo en la mano derecha y por alguna extraña razón Louis lo había visto recién ahora.

"Oh" Harry se lo dio a él y Louis entrecerró los ojos, examinándolo. "Estaba en el piso. Justo ahí en tu puerta." Señaló al suelo y luego se alzó de hombros. Los ojos de Louis comenzaron a brillar cuando leyó el nombre del emisor: Jay Tomlinson. 

"Es una carta de mi mamá." Dijo Louis con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa sin quitarle la mirada al sobre.

"Si quieres leerla ahora puedo irme y volver mas tarde-" Louis lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. "La leeré luego, no te preocupes." Harry asintió con una sonrisa y lo siguió. Louis no podía ver sus ojos pero por el movimiento de su cabeza se notaba que estaba observando cada rincón de la pequeña habitación. Los pisos de madera rechinaban bajo los tacos de sus botas negras. La pared del lado de Zayn estaba repleta de dibujos y fotografías de quienes Louis suponía eran sus familiares. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que quizá debería hablar mas con Zayn. 

Su pared, en cambio, lo único que tenía era un cuadro que su madre le había regalado. "Persevera y triunfarás" Leyó Harry, girándose hacia Louis y sonriéndole.

Este asintió y se alzó de hombros. "Mi mamá tiene mucha fe en mi" Harry lo quedó mirando por unos segundos donde Louis no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tenía que mirarlo fijo él también? ¿Debía romper el silencio? ¿Debería ofrecerle algo para beber? Se giró hacia la cama de Zayn al recordar que este se encontraba en la habitación cuando él salió de esta. Miró a Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le guiñó el ojo, pidiéndole complicidad. Caminó de espaldas hasta la cama de Zayn y ante la mirada extrañada de Harry se dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Ajá!" Harry se llevó ambas manos a la boca con una expresión de asombro. Louis estaba, sin dudas, quedando como un imbécil. "¡Sé que estás acá Zayn!" Louis se paró en la cama y comenzó a saltar en ella. Tenía la expresión de un niño de diez años disfrutando de un juego de la feria y Harry se tomaba turnos para reírse y para preguntarle a Louis qué le sucedía. "¿Te crees que soy idiota, Zayn? ¡Vamos!" Empezó a darle patadas al aire, Harry puso ambas manos en su estómago y se dobló al medio, soltando una carcajada. Lo peor es que Louis no quería hacerlo reír, simplemente quería demostrarle a Zayn que ya no caería en su estúpido jueguito.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir un rastro de vapor de la ducha. "¿Qué quieres?" Le dijo Zayn con cero preocupación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. 

Louis se giró hacia su compañero y quedó con la boca abierta hasta que Harry rompió el silencio (wow) con una carcajada que retumbó en las cuatro paredes. Louis se bajó de la cama tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado la vergüenza del siglo y rogándole a los dioses no sonrojarse. Zayn había comenzado a reírse porque Harry parecía no poder parar. Louis se les unió para poder cambiar de tema y olvidarse para siempre de esos minutos.

Zayn se puso una camiseta de Spiderman y las zapatillas sin siquiera atarse las agujetas. "Debo irme." Dijo en voz alta y con prisa mientras abría la puerta.

Louis entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en su cama, al lado de Harry. "¿Dónde?" 

Zayn miró a ambos y luego de pensar su respuesta decidió decir: "No lo sé." Cerró la puerta tras él y ahora eran solo ellos dos en la habitación. El morocho no había sido nada disimulado al dejarlos solos, al menos no para Louis, Harry parecía demasiado ocupado con las hojas del libro.

Cuando Louis estaba comenzando a sentir como el latido de su corazón sonaba fuerte y retumbaba en sus oídos, como las agujas del reloj parecían ir a toda velocidad, como sus manos se iban humedeciendo, Harry se sentó cruzando las piernas, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y le dijo: "Estuve leyendo las preguntas y creo que ya me sé las respuestas de la mitad."

Había algo en Harry que hacía que Louis no quisiera rodar los ojos cuando demostraba lo mucho que sabía, al contrario de Liam. Rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba hacia Harry para pellizcar sus mejillas con cariño. "Eres un nerd, Harry Styles." Louis nunca había pensado mucho en lo que podía desencadenar sus acciones, pero con Harry sí. Aunque luego de haberlo hecho, así que ya no importaba mucho.

Por suerte a Harry no parecía importarle que Louis lo hubiera tocado de esa forma. "¿Y eso es algo malo?" Nunca se sabía con Harry, pero por el tono de voz Louis podría haber jurado que estaba coqueteandole. (O eso esperaba).

Louis negó con la cabeza y abrió su cuaderno, tomó un boligrafo, escribió Respuesta 1 y luego subió su mirada hacia Harry. "¿No lo sabes?" Sonrió descarado. "Nerd es el nuevo sexy."

Harry se quitó el sombrero mientras soltaba una fuerte risa. Louis lo agradeció, aún no estaba listo para seguir con esa conversación.


	14. Domingo

Louis recordó que su madre le había enviado una carta cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada esa noche. Había estado con Harry hasta hacía unas pocas horas y hubieran seguido si no fuera por el ruido del estómago de Louis que hizo que Harry mirara su reloj y dijera: "Oh, debería irme" y Louis quería decirle no por favor no te vayas pero sintió que era muy pronto para eso así que en cambio le regaló una sonrisa fingida y le dijo "Está bien". Y Louis sabía que la mirada de Harry significaba que si le pedía que se quedara eso haría, pero no había forma de que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Harry no había mentido, se sabía la mayoría de los temas de las preguntas. Louis no quiso aprovecharse como con el trabajo de Stevie Nicks así que él se ocupó de buscar en libros las respuestas de las preguntas que Harry no sabía o no estaba seguro. Les habría llevado unas dos horas responderlas todas si hubieran hecho sólo la tarea, pero Louis tenía una historia sobre Niall o Liam que contar cada dos parrafos que escribían. Harry lo escuchaba con atención mientras Louis hablaba y hablaba y usaba sus manos para expresarse con exageración (y Louis podía saber esto porque Harry no se había vuelto a poner los anteojos desde que entró a su habitación!!!) y asentía para asegurarle que lo oía, también se reía en los momentos indicados y le preguntaba una que otra cosa.

"Te juro, Harry. Nunca creí que fuera posible que un gas oliera tan mal"

"No te creo, Louis"

"Y nunca mas pudimos entrar a ese bar"

"Eso es imposible"

"Tendrías que haber visto la cara de mi abuela"

"¿Y no tenían miedo?"

"Hacía mucho no me reía tanto"

Y lo último que le dijo:

"Eres muy gracioso, Louis"

A Louis le hubiera gustado que Harry también compartiera historias de su infancia, de sus amigos o de lo que sea que lo ayudara a conocerlo mejor, a saber quién es realmente. Pero lo único que obtuvo de él hoy fueron risas, algunos empujones amistosos (que Louis no pudo evitar desear que hubieran sido un poco mas fuertes para que sucediera como en las películas y Harry terminara encima suyo con la respiración entrecortada y la única opción lógica fuera besarse) (¡No! ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? No mente, no no no. Silencio) preguntas sobre la cordura de Niall y lo último que le dijo antes de irse. (Que no era poco, en lo absoluto, Louis estaba muy satisfecho)

Eres muy gracioso, Louis. Harry siempre decía su nombre como si importara, como si Louis no fuera un estudiante de veintiún años sino algún tipo de rey o de pieza necesaria para el funcionamiento del mundo.

Cuando Harry se estaba despidiendo, Louis estaba a punto de preguntarle su número de habitación pero fue interrumpido por el "Nos vemos el lunes" de Harry. Así que mejor no, pensó Louis. Mañana es muy pronto para volver a molestarlo, dejalo descansar de ti. Puedes aguantar hasta el lunes. O deberías, Louis.

Louis se bajó de la cama y tomó el sobre rojo que había dejado hoy temprano sobre el escritorio. Se giró hacia la cama de Zayn y estaba vacía. Realmente vacía y fría, su amigo aún no había vuelto y Louis se preocuparía pero aún no lo conocía lo suficiente para eso. Volvió a su cama, se sentó cruzado de piernas y se cubrió con la sábana. Prendió la luz en su mesa de noche y comenzó a leer.

/

Querido Louis:

Hola, osito. Espero que cuando leas esto (y siempre) estés bien. Yo he estado muy ocupada, disculpa si no he podido responderte antes. He tomado mas horas en el trabajo para intentar despejarme y no extrañarte tanto. Por favor, no te sientas culpable. Sé que ambos nos acostumbraremos a esto en poco tiempo. Todo estará bien. Yo estoy bien, lo juro. Miro muchas películas que tú nunca has querido ver conmigo porque son demasiado cursis. Y tal vez me compré algo que odias. Pista: hace meow. Aún no le puse un nombre porque quiero que tú lo nombres, así que en la próxima carta que me envíes no seas un idiota que odia gatitos y dime un maldito nombre para mi nuevo amigo, Louis William Tomlinson. Por último: ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme si conozco a Stevie Nicks? Si tuvieras una herencia de mi parte sería ahora cuando te desheredaría. Si no has escuchado su canción Landslide hazlo ya! Estudia mucho y sé bueno, como sé que lo eres. Mandale saludos a Niall y a Liam (sus madres ya han venido tres veces a merendar conmigo en la semana. Maura ahora habla incluso mas que Niall) y también a ese tal Harry de quien espero pronto oír (leer) más.   
Sé feliz, hijo. Recuerda que te lo mereces. Te estoy abrazando a la distancia ahora, espero puedas sentirlo.  
Te amo, Jay. xxxxxxx

/

Si Louis no podía dormir por estar pensando en todas las veces en el día que había hecho reír a Harry, ahora era peor con la mezcla de felicidad al saber que su madre estaba bien y las ganas de explotar en llanto por necesitarla a su lado. Se llevó la hoja a la nariz por si un poco del perfume de su madre había quedado impregnado pero simplemente olía a papel. Dejó la carta en el cajón de su mesa de noche, apagó la luz y luego de respirar hondo unas diez veces, salió victorioso: no derramó ni una lagrima y se quedó dormido.

\----------

Cuando sonó el despertador esa mañana Louis sentía que había dormido menos de diez minutos. Le costó demasiado tiempo abrir los ojos, jamás había tardado tanto en levantarse de la cama para ir a clases. La tercera vez que sonó la alarma fue cuando tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie y comenzar a cambiarse. Estaba tan dormido que se le cayó un zapato sobre la cama de Zayn.

"¿Qué haces?" Murmuró el chico con un ojo entreabierto y una mano en su rostro para tapar el poco sol que ingresaba por la perciana. 

Louis lo ignoró hasta que tuvo ambos zapatos puestos. Se sentó en la cama para refregarse los ojos un rato mas. "Me preparo para clases, ¿qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Zayn soltó una carcajada que no sonó muy fuerte debido a que recién se despertaba. "No sé de qué te ríes pero podrías hacer algo que nunca hiciste y levantarte para llegar a horario a clases." Louis hizo una cara apenas soltó aquello porque se escuchó a sí mismo y sonaba como un nerd o como su madre.

Zayn se giró por completo hacia él y luego de cerrar toda la perciana, le dijo: "Me río porque es domingo, Louis."

Louis se quedó quieto en la cama y miró a Zayn fijo por varios segundos. Su mente comenzó a recapitular lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Harry había ido a hacer la tarea con él y estuvieron juntos todo el día hasta la noche tarde porque fue sabado, Zayn ayer seguramente no había vuelto a la habitación hasta tarde porque era sabado. Y eso significa que hoy es domingo. Louis podría haberse enfadado por haberse levantado tan temprano cuando podría haber dormido de corrido por unas quince horas pero Zayn no podía respirar de lo mucho que estaba riendo y Louis no pudo evitarlo y se unió a él. "Soy un idiota" Cayó de espaldas en la cama y podía oír como su compañero seguía riendo. "Olvidé quitar la alarma." Zayn comenzó a reír más fuerte así que la única opción era quitarse los zapatos y lanzarselos.

El morocho se quejó y dejó de reírse. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Louis supuso que ya se había vuelto a dormir. "¿El sexo te dejó tonto?" 

Se giró hacia Zayn y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué?"

Alzó ambas cejas y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que Louis hiciera lo mismo. "Ya, vamos, Louis" Le lanzó los zapatos al suelo. "¿Me dirás que tú y Harry anoche no lo hicieron?" 

Louis tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero nada salió por varios segundos. Seguro parecía un idiota con la boca abierta porque Zayn había comenzado a reírse otra vez. "No" Dijo simplemente. Y tan despacio que tal vez sólo él lo había oído. "Somos amigos" El otro entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo. "¿Por qué todos creen que estoy teniendo sexo?"

Zayn se alzó de hombros y volvió a acostarse, esta vez parecía decidio a dormirse. "No lo sé, sentí algo de tensión sexual los pocos segundos que estuve en la presencia de ambos anoche así que supuse que irme por unas horas sería una buena idea" Louis se atragantó con saliva y tosió por varios segundos en los que Zayn parecía haberse quedado dormido. "Por eso pasé la noche con tus amigos. Tomamos unas cervezas que Niall consiguió no sé cómo y recién pude dormir hace dos horas así que por favor dejame volver a dormir hasta mañana." Había soltado todo aquello demasiado rápido y entre susurros ya que el sueño ya se estaba apoderando de él pero Louis lo había oído perfectamente. 

No podía creerlo. Todo eso. No podía creer que todos pensaran que él y Harry tenían sexo, que Zayn haya notado tensión sexual (eso era imposible), que se hubiera ido a pasar la noche con sus amigos y no lo hubieran invitado. Bueno, no lo habían invitado porque creían que estaba ocupado con Harry, pero igual. Miró su reloj y marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Bufó, se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sabana y ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme cuando ya estaba roncando.

\--------- 

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos eran las tres de la tarde. Se quejó como si unas doce horas de sueño no hubieran sido suficientes. Luego de estirarse un poco en la cama se sentó y se dedicó a observar la alfombra bajo sus pies como por dos minutos. Tres cosas eran obvias: se estaba muriendo de hambre, Zayn seguía durmiendo y que él se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado a Harry cuál era su número de habitación. 

Era domingo, maldita sea. Domingo. 

No quería tener que ponerse a leer sobre hechizos o a estudiar para los exámenes que comenzaban recién en dos meses. Quizá sería buena idea, Louis lo sabía, sabía que debería ponerse a hacer eso, pero siempre era más fácil hacer lo que sabía no era correcto y luego arrepentirse. Estudiaría unos días antes y sentiría la adrenalina de desaprobar que era lo que lo hacía recordar que estaba vivo.

Cuando ya se había lavado la cara las veces necesarias para dejar de ver borroso, se puso los primeros pantalones cómodos que encontró, medias de diferentes colores y las zapatillas sin atarse las agujetas. (Ni siquiera sabía qué camiseta tenía puesta pero sentía que tenía un par de agujeros). Caminó por los pasillos arrastrando los pies y bajó las escaleras intentando no tropezarse con sus agujetas.

Sus pensamientos eran un desastre. Estaba luchando con esa nueva sensación que había aparecido: la necesidad de estar cerca de Harry. Nunca había llegado al punto de querer estar siempre con alguien, ni un amigo ni una pareja. Nunca. Nadie. Le molestaba un poco, no era nada de lo que estar orgulloso. Él era independiente, su propia persona, no necesitaba de otros para controlar su estado de animo. Bueno, hasta ahora. Y Harry era Harry. Hacía tan solo unos pocos días que se habían hecho amigos y Louis ni siquiera sabía la mitad de las cosas que quería saber sobre Harry mientras Harry sabía casi todo sobre él (Bueno, no, pero sí sabía cosas). Louis podría acostumbrarse al silencio de Harry, a su misterio, pero no todavía, era muy pronto para darse por vencido y dejar de creer que Harry en cualquier momento podría abrirse y dejarlo entrar. Harry ya le había dejado claro que le gustaba estar con él en varias ocasiones: dejándolo escuchar sus canciones preferidas, llevándolo al laberinto, diciéndole que era muy gracioso (ese era el mejor halago que podían hacerle). No había necesidad de querer más, pensó Louis. Harry ya le había dado suficiente, esas eran formas válidas de demostrarle que lo apreciaba, y Louis estaba agradecido. Pero siempre quería un poco más. Sin embargo, aún era muy pronto y debería conformarse por un tiempo. Le costaría, pero iría a la velocidad de Harry si eso era lo necesario (aunque tal vez fuera necesario empujarlo un poco para acelerar las cosas de vez en cuando).

Sabía que el horario del almuerzo era siempre el mismo: 12 y 30 del medio día. Así que se dirigió hacia el refrigerador donde guardaban la comida de cada uno que no iba a comer al horario indicado. Louis buscó la etiqueta con su nombre y una vez que la encontró puso la sopa de pollo a calentar en uno de los microondas. Mientras buscaba su nombre no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran el nombre de Harry y no lo encontró allí, entendiendo así que ya había almorzado. El nombre de Niall sí estaba, por supuesto, Louis sabía que el rubio los domingos se despertaba solo para cenar.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería y luego de soplar un par de veces comenzó a tomar la sopa. Al alzar la vista vio que en la mesa del medio había tres chicos que al verlo levantaron la mano y lo saludaron. A Louis le llevó unos segundos reconocerlos como sus compañeros de clases y devolverles el saludo. Nunca habían cruzado una palabra pero siempre que cruzaban miradas se saludaban, eran el único otro grupo de amigos que habían llegado a la academia juntos, como Liam, Niall y él. No pasó mas de un minuto cuando los chicos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la mesa de Louis. Este se acomodó en su silla y trató de recordar con fuerzas los nombres de esos chicos pero el único nombre que sabía ademas del de su profesor es el de Harry.

"Hola, Louis" El del medio le sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él con sus amigos uno a cada lado. "Soy Calvin." Dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba fijamente.

"James"

"Lucian"

Dijeron los otros dos con sonrisas pero miradas menos intensas que la de Calvin. Louis agradeció que se hayan presentado en lugar de dar por sentado que él ya sabía sus nombres. "Hola, chicos. ¿Todo en orden?" 

El rubio de ojos celestes asintió sin quitarle la mirada de encima. "Qué raro verte sin tus amigos."

Louis rió mientras revolvía la sopa con una cuchara. "La verdad es que me acabo de levantar, ni siquiera sé dónde están."

"¿Fuiste de fiesta anoche?" El chico parecía amable, pensó Louis mientras miraba sus ojos e intentaba descifrar si eran del azul de Niall o del suyo propio.

Louis negó mientras tomaba unos tragos de su almuerzo. "¿Fiesta?" Bufó. "¿Y adonde iría de fiesta?"

Sus compañeros rieron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras hacían caras entre ellos. "Oh, amigo" Calvin puso ambos brazos sobre la cama y se acercó hacia Louis. "En la ciudad. ¿Sabes que podemos salir los fines de semana?"

Louis mostró una expresión que decía por supuesto y asintió varias veces. "Sí, pero aún no he salido de aquí." Le faltó agregar que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Harry.

"El próximo fin de semana te vienes con nosotros" Los otros dos asintieron antes las palabras de su amigo. "Puedes traer a tus amigos si quieres." Y Louis sabía que debería pensar en Liam y Niall pero su mente solo pudo imaginarse a Harry sudado bailando con muchas luces tiñendo su rostro de colores. Tenía una imaginación demasiado grande. 

Louis le sonrió y levantó su mano para chocar los puños con Calvin. "Gracias, no puedo esperar."

El rubio sonrió ladino. Por alguna razón Louis notó que su sonrisa no era como las de Harry. Algo extraño en lo que pensar, lo sabía. "Yo igual. Será genial, ya verás." 

Louis estaba a punto de intentar seguir con la conversación pero por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver rizos chocolate y un sombrero desaparecer por el pasillo de la salida de la cafeteria. Se puso de pie con el recipiente de la sopa en la mano y se disculpó con sus compañeros, dándoles una mirada de costado y una sonrisa falsa. "Lo siento, chicos. Debo irme." Los tres lo saludaron moviendo la cabeza y susurrándole (o no, pero Louis los oyó a kilometros de distancia) nos vemos louis o adios amigo.

Louis quiere creer que está caminando o al menos trotando pero su respiración le dice que está corriendo. Arroja el recipiente de la sopa en el primer cesto de basura que encuentra sin siquiera mirar si entró o cayó fuera. Cuando dobla en el pasillo alcanza a ver a Harry antes de que comience a subir las escaleras.

"¡Harry!" El grito de Louis retumba por los pasillos vacíos de la academia pero no le importa, sólo quiere que Harry se voltee.

El rizado se queda quieto en el primer escalón y solo se da vuelta hacia su amigo luego de unos segundos. Mira a Louis por otros segundos hasta que este le sonríe y Harry le devuelve el gesto. "Hey" Al contrario de Louis, Harry no grita, lo saluda con calma sabiendo que Louis lo oiría de todas formas.

Louis se acerca lentamente hasta Harry cuando entiende que este no planea moverse. "¿Cómo estás?" Le dice con suavidad, como con miedo de que si habla muy fuerte pueda asustarlo.

Harry se aferra fuerte a la baranda de la escalera y luego de carraspear y arreglarse los lentes, responde: "Bien, ¿y tú?"

Louis se alza de hombros. "Bien. ¿Qué estabas haciendo deambulando los pasillos?" Le preguntó como chiste, alzando ambas cejas.

Harry rió por lo bajo. "Estaba tomando un poco de aire" Louis estaba por responderle y entonces Harry se apresuró a decir: "Ahora voy a subir a mi habitación a dormir un poco" Se cruzó de brazos y de repente parecía un niño indefenso. "Estoy muy cansado."

Louis asintió pero no sin haber tragado saliva y haber sentido una puntada en el pecho. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Harry en voz alta si quería que hicieran algo hoy, pero igual lo había sentido como un rechazo. "¿Saliste de fiesta anoche?" Había soltado eso sin pensar.

Harry negó rápido con la cabeza. "No" Louis asintió lento. "Pero...ya sabes..." Se quitó el sombrero y se acomodó el cabello para luego volver a ponerselo. "Fue sabado." Louis pensó que seguiría la oración pero se quedó callado después de eso.

"Sí, entiendo." Mintió Louis con una sonrisa. Una vez mas le decía que lo entendía cuando no era así, pero el lenguaje corporal de Harry pedía a gritos que no lo cuestionara y eso era lo que haría. "Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Harry" Le sonrió mientras se giraba para la otra dirección así Harry podía subir las escaleras solo. "Mas te vale estar preparado para comenzar con las decoraciones esta semana." Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

El mas alto soltó una risita mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. "Estoy mas que listo." Dijo imitando la picardía de Louis y también bajándose los lentes unos centímetros para poder devolverme el guiño. El mas bajo quedó quieto en el lugar procesando lo sucedido mientras lo veía subir las escaleras con unos jeans que seguro le cortaban la respiración. Harry sería su fin, pensó antes de darse la vuelta para ir a cualquier lugar que no fuera su habitación donde siempre reinaba el silencio. 

Al final terminó haciendo lo que menos quería, subiendo a su habitación para buscar sus libros, golpear la puerta de Liam y pedirle que estudiaran juntos aunque no tuvieran los mismos temas. Liam lo ayudó con un hechizo en especial a cambio de que Louis lo escuchara practicar para la obra.

Louis hubiera preferido escuchar a Zayn roncar por veinte horas seguidas. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.


	15. Cuarto Menguante

Para la suerte de Louis, el primer día de la semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pensaba que las horas de clases del Lunes se le harían interminables no sólo por ser Lunes, también por tener que esperar todo ese día para que llegara el Martes, día en el que Harry y él comenzaban con las decoraciones para la obra de teatro.

Martes y Jueves serían sus días. Sólo para ellos. No había forma de que no se vieran o hablaran esos días. Ahora tenía dos días en los que no necesitaba excusas para estar cerca del rizado.

El Lunes pasó rápido pero fue como casi todos los días venían siendo. Aburrido, con mucho aprendizaje (menos la parte de aprender sobre su poder), desayuno, almuerzo y a veces cena con Niall y Liam, buscar a Harry con la mirada en la cafetería y los pasillos y no encontrarlo, ya saben, lo habitual. Salvo...que esta vez Harry le sonrió al ingresar al salón y lo saludó moviendo la mano cuando acabó la última clase del día.

Louis decidió que había sido un buen comienzo de semana.

"Este fin de semana vamos a salir a una discoteca" Anunció Louis a sus amigos, esperando la alegría de Niall que llegó apenas un segundo mas tarde. "Bueno, ya está, ya está" Louis le daba palmaditas en la espalda al rubio quien no dejaba de abrazarlo y agradecerle por querer salir de la escuela y emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia. "Nunca dije que iba a emborracharme, Niall" El rubio lo miró de costado y Louis soltó una carcajada. "Pero sí lo haré."

Liam se puso a hablar de qué ropa se pondría y Niall no podía callarse sobre las ganas que tenía de estar con una chica.  
Louis sólo podía pensar en cómo iba a convencer a Harry de que fuera con ellos.

\--------

El Martes Louis había entrado corriendo a clases como si de esa manera pudiera acelerar el tiempo para que llegara la hora de ir a hacer las decoraciones con Harry. Al parecer por mucho que observara fijamente al reloj en la pared del salón no podría mover las agujas de este. No quería ilusionarse ni sobreanalizar cada cosa que Harry hacía pero podía sentir que este estaba haciendo y sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él en esos momentos.

"Bueno" El profesor carraspéa y mira hacia el mismo reloj rojo en la pared que Louis había estado observando por dos horas. "Todos los que tienen que ir a trabajar en la obra de teatro pueden retirarse" No lo decía con mucho ánimo. "Es decir, todos" Los alumnos rieron en unísono mientras el profesor negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los libros sobre su escritorio. "Ya váyanse y espero que lean la historia de hoy para la próxima clase porque elegiré a algunos para que me digan su propia interpretación" El salón se inundó de quejidos y gritos. "Para que no se olviden que aquí vinieron a estudiar." Se rió el profesor, saliendo del salón antes que los demás y guiñándoles un ojo como burla.

Cuando Louis terminó de guardar todas sus pertenencias en la mochila se giró hacia el banco de Harry para encontrarlo completamente vacío. Se le escapó un "no" bastante vergonzoso en forma de suspiro. Su corazón parecía estar un poco estrujado en su pecho. Comenzó a caminar con prisa para ver si podía encontrarlo en el pasillo y preguntarle si se había olvidado que tenían que -

"Louis." La voz de Harry lo hizo girarse hacia el pasillo contrario, donde vio a Harry parado a un lado del salón. 

El corazón de Louis revivió y la expresión de su rostro se normalizó. Harry se acercó hacia él porque veía que Louis no se movía. "Te estaba-" Quizo explicarle Louis, pero no encontraba las palabras, aún estaba aceptando que Harry no había huído de él una vez más. "Pensé que te habías ido." Recién una vez que dijo esas palabras notó lo tonto que sonaba.

Harry le sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su lado. "Estaba esperándote." Harry lo estaba esperando. Harry no se había arrepentido ni había comenzado a hacer solo el trabajo de ambos. Harry lo estaba esperando. Louis asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. En serio no podía esperar a llegar al nivel de confianza para poder saludarlo con un abrazo. ¿Y si Harry no era ese tipo de persona? Pues Louis lo obligaría a amar los abrazos. Liam odiaba que lo tocaran y luego de conocer a Louis por un mes ya le era imposible no despedirse de sus amigos con un saludo de manos y unos meses luego incluso los abrazaba por unos dos segundos. 

"¿Qué piensas de la historia que leímos hoy?" Soltó Louis cuando no aguantaba mas el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el piso de madera y el no escuchar la voz de Harry.

Harry se acomodó los lentes y se alzó de hombros como pensando en su respuesta. "No lo sé, tal vez..." Harry parecía siempre pensar bien antes de hablar. Louis quería decirle que no hacía falta, que no tuviera miedo, que cada cosa que saliera de su boca era válida. "Podría haber sido un poco más triste."

Louis frunció el ceño algo perplejo,  aunque Harry no podía verlo porque tenía la vista hacia el frente, este no podía evitar expresar lo que sentía con su rostro y sus manos. "¿Más triste? ¿Por qué?" 

Harry soltó un suspiro como si hubiera estado esperando no tener que responder aquello. "¿Nunca sentiste que algo no era lo suficientemente triste?" Louis no sabía si quería que le respondiera así que simplemente lo dejó seguir hablando. "Si vas a hacer una historia triste, que sea triste. No desvíes el tema con momentos de felicidad. La gente la lee por la tristeza, no debería agregarle cosas que cambien el punto de la historia." Lo dijo con tanta claridad y certeza que Louis sabía que no era la primera vez que había tenido que explicarle eso a alguien.

Louis raramente tardaba en responder, siempre interrumpiendo o seguro de lo que quería decir. Esta vez, sin embargo, pasaron varios segundos desde que Harry terminó de hablar hasta que Louis encontró en su cerebro lo que quería responderle. "No estoy de acuerdo" Harry se giró hacia él con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, evidentemente no esperaba que Louis no le diera la razón o simplemente creyó que no seguiría una conversación de ese estilo y cambiaría de tema. "Creo que la esperanza es importante, hasta incluso diría que necesaria" Harry lo miraba mientras seguían caminando hacia el salón de actos donde buscarían los materiales. "No sólo en las historias, también en la vida en general." Louis se sentía orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir, no sólo porque Harry le sonrió cuando terminó de hablar y le dijo "puede que tengas razón", también porque no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba oír esas palabras salir de su propia boca.

Iban camino al bosque con láminas y láminas de distintos tipos de materiales, la mayoría de color negro o blanco, cinta adhesiva, lapices de colores y mucho glitter. Bueno, Harry llevaba todo eso en sus brazos, Louis sólo iba a su lado pensando (en voz alta) cómo podían llegar a armar algo de lo que debían armar y que no fuera deforme.

"Por suerte no nos tocó recortar las partes de la casa." Agradeció Louis mientras se dejaba caer sobre una manta que habían llevado para sentarse en el bosque ese día (Era de Zayn y esperaba que no se diera cuenta hasta que pudiera lavarla y volver a ponerla en su lugar). 

Harry asintió mientras se ubicaba frente a Louis y desparramaba los materiales para observar bien cada cosa. Tomó una botellita de glitter y miró a Louis. "Gracias por aceptar hacer el trabajo aquí en lugar de en una mesa en la biblioteca." Harry lo dijo como si nada pero en su tono de voz se notaba la sinceridad de su agradecimiento.

Louis se alzó de hombros sonriendo mientras se hacía el que leía las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer. "No hay problema, Harry" Le gustaba decir su nombre, por alguna extraña razón. "El bosque es hermoso."

"Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es mágico." Rió Harry, comenzando a buscar un determinado papel negro.

"Eso también" Louis tomó las tijeras e hizo un quejido. "Por cierto, no sé cortar."

Harry miró a Louis como si lo hubiera escupido y soltó un suspiro. Louis comenzó a reír por la reacción de este. "¿Acaso no aprendiste a cortar cuando tenías...no sé...cinco años?" Louis está casi seguro que esa fue la primera vez que Harry hizo un chiste o se burló de él de la manera en que Louis amaba hacerlo. No sabía si llorar de la emoción o abrazarlo. Por ahora simplemente le arrojaría el papel de las instrucciones a la cara, como un adolescente haría.

"Pero puedo dibujar muy buenos círculos, tengo un pulso genial." Harry sonrió de costado mientras buscaba un material en particular, notó Louis.

Le alcanzó las cartulinas negras, el glitter y unos lapices. "Toma" Louis lo tomó intentando no tocar sus manos pero fue imposible porque eran demasiado grandes como para evitarlas. Y digamos que tampoco lo quiso evitar mucho. No sabía por qué tenía miedo de tocar sus manos, quizá sentía que Harry podría asustarse y alejarse, aún no sabía cuáles eran sus límites. "Haz las fases de la luna, entonces."

Louis comenzó a hacer círculos y luego a calcar cada fase de la luna desde las fotos que les habían dado con los materiales. Harry está demasiado callado mientras recorta formas de lo que parecen ser frutas y unas plantas verdes. Louis no se anotó en decoración para hacer decoración (¿quién carajo hacía eso?), se anotó para poder pasar tiempo con Harry así que debía romper el silencio. ¿Pero cómo?

Y como sucedía siempre, Louis soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¿Cuál es tu fase de la luna favorita?" Ni siquiera había terminado de decir aquella oración que ya se sentía avergonzado. ¿Quién preguntaba semejante estupidez? Nadie podía tener una fase de la luna preferida. Nadie pensaría en algo así.

"El cuarto menguante." Le respondió Harry sin siquiera pensarlo ni dejando de recortar. 

Claro que sí, piensa Louis. Por supuesto que Harry tiene una fase lunar preferida. ¿Por qué no? Así que le pregunta lo obvio: "¿Por qué esa?"

Y una vez más Harry ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo. "Porque es cuando podemos verla durante la mañana" Le explica Harry. La imagen de Harry saliendo a la calle o mirando por la ventana durante las mañanas de cuarto menguante para poder ver la luna se hace presente en su mente y no quiere irse. "Me gusta mucho observar la luna, no sé si te lo había dicho." Le dice Harry mientras sigue recortando. Y Louis piensa en la cantidad de alumnos que estarán haciendo las decoraciones con magia y se siente un idiota pero luego levanta la vista hacia Harry y sólo puede sentirse bien.

"No" Le responde Louis. "No me lo habías dicho." Y quizá sí se lo había dicho, pero no le importaba si lo escuchaba diez veces más. En ese momento pensó en lo mucho que Harry podía llegar a decir, pero lo poco que realmente sabía de él.  No sabe por qué la imagen de Harry observando la luna le transmite tanta paz, pero lo hace. Quizá fuera algo normal. Como tu canción preferida o una noche de verano.

"¿Y cuál es tu fase preferida?" Louis debería haber estado listo para que le hiciera esa pregunta.

Se hizo el ocupado terminando de dibujar la parte de una luna hasta que supo qué responder. No era muy difícil pensar en eso, era tan fácil como recordar lo que sentía durante las noches. "La luna llena" Podría ser cliché, pero él lo decía en serio. "La energía que siento, que los nuestros sentimos durante esas noches es increíble, imposible de explicar" Harry asiente y sonríe, entendiéndolo por completo, quizá por primera vez. "Todo es el doble de intenso cuando hay luna llena. Es algo bueno y malo a la vez. Pero casi nunca siento tan fuerte como esas noches, y creo que es bueno poder sentir tanto. A veces, al menos." Harry asintió lentamente, como analizando cada palabra que Louis dijo para armar su respuesta y seguir con la conversación. Algo que Louis no quería, así que cambió de tema tan rápido como pudo. "¿Puedes ver los eclipses sin problema con esos lentes?" Y tal vez se había excedido con eso, pero la carcajada de Harry indicó lo contrario.

Se bajó los lentes y Louis agradeció que sólo fue por unos segundos porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantarle la mirada por mucho tiempo. "No son lentes supersónicos, Louis." Louis rió por varios segundos hasta que Harry no tuvo otra opción más que unírsele. 

La mezcla de las risas de ambos era aún más armoniosa que el canto de los pájaros que habitaban ese bosque. Cualquiera que los viera desde afuera podría saber y sentir lo que estaba pasando allí. Pero ellos aún no.

Louis quería seguir hablando con Harry porque estaba acostumbrado a que las conversaciones con Niall y Liam nunca se acababan. Se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón, tenían cientos y miles de anécdotas que recordar y los tres eran personas que nunca se cansaban de hablar (algunos mas que otros). Louis nunca tuvo que comenzar conversaciones con alguien que no sabías si prefería platicar contigo o simplemente quedarse en silencio a tu lado. Pero como había pensado antes, no sólo iría a la velocidad de Harry, sino también a la suya propia para que este supiera bien cómo era Louis, para que entendiera que podía hablar cuando quisiese y decir lo que se le ocurriera, que Louis nunca lo juzgaría por hablar demás, es más, lo animaría a que lo hiciera.

Louis se quedó mirando los anillos de Harry mientras este apoyaba la mano sobre una hoja amarilla y dibujaba unas líneas. Nunca antes hubiera pensado que los anillos de alguien pudieran tener algún significado. Lo más común es que te gusta un anillo, vas y lo compras. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le decía que cada anillo de Harry tenía un porqué. Louis no podía evitar sentirse ansioso por el día en que pudiera hacerle preguntas sin miedo, sabiendo que este las respondería sin dudar. 

Cuando Louis estaba comenzando a imaginar qué significaría el anillo de la rosa para Harry, este se aclara la garganta obligando a Louis a volver a su trabajo (intentando disimular que lo había estado observando). "¿En serio no tienes una banda preferida? ¿Un estilo de música?" 

Louis no entendía a qué se refería hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho unos cuantos días atrás cuando estaban escuchando Fleetwood Mac en la biblioteca. "Bueno..." Pensó Louis. En realidad tal vez sí. Se le vino a la mente la única música que escuchaba cuando solía encerrarse en su habitación para esconderse del mundo. "No hay ni una canción de David Bowie que NO me guste." Se alzó de hombros mientras observaba a Harry.

Se pasó las manos por los rizos y luego hizo una mueca. "Louis...eso me suena mucho a que podría ser tu cantante preferido." La sonrisa burlona de Harry era su preferida, decidió Louis.

"Era muy talentoso." Accedió Louis, dándole la razón a Harry quien lo había ayudado a darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba en realidad el cantante.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que el castaño casi podía oír a Harry pensar, pues estaba en silencio pero se notaba que no estaba muy concentrado en su tarea. Y cuando comenzó a hablar, Louis entendió por qué. "¿Pudiste ir a alguno de sus conciertos?"

No sabía si algún día dejaría de sorprenderse cada vez que Harry comenzara una conversación o simplemente le dirigiera la palabra. Louis soltó los materiales y se sentó de una forma mas comoda, apoyando los brazos atras de él. Frunció el rostro. "Nop." Soltó con pena, dándose cuenta lo cool que habría sido eso.

Harry lo quedó mirando fijo por varios segundos en los que Louis deseaba poder mirar hacia otro lado pero le era imposible. "¿Y por qué no vas?" Dijo en voz baja, cambiando de tono un 100%, y acercándose un centímetro más hacia Louis, quien no entendía qué sucedía, por qué Harry parecía que estaba contándole un secreto.

Louis pudo salir del trance y reír por la pregunta de Harry. Se cruzó de brazos y habló con sarcasmo: "Lamento informarte, Harry, pero..." Y tal vez no era necesario acercarse a su oído para seguir burlándose, pero lo hizo, y le susurró: "Está muerto." No tuvo la valentía de quedarse cerca de su rostro por mas tiempo así que volvió a sentarse como si estar cerca de Harry lo quemara.

El silencio que sigue no es normal. Harry suele tardar en responder pero esta vez no está pensando qué responder sino si debería o no hacerlo. "¿Nunca viajaste al pasado?" Louis estaba esperando cualquier cosa menos eso. 

"¿Qué?" Louis se da cuenta lo mucho que alzó la voz así que se tranquiliza al instante no queriendo asustar a Harry. "No, claro que no, ¿cómo haría eso?" Hablo con pura confusión en su rostro y en su tono de voz. 

Harry se acomoda en su lugar y mira hacia abajo por unos momentos. "Somos brujos, Louis." Habla con calma en su voz y como si fuera obvio lo que está explicando.

Louis no puede con su genio. "Eres un mago, Harry" Dice entre risas, refiriéndose a una parte de Harry Potter. Se siente orgulloso cuando ve a Harry reír por lo bajo mientras niega con la cabeza. "Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo" Se alza de hombros y sonríe pícaro para luego volver a estar confundido con lo que Harry dijo. "Sí, somos brujos, pero el tipo de hechizo que hago es hacer que mi profesora de matemática vomite pelo de gato por tres horas seguidas en el día del examen final, no viajes en el tiempo." 

Harry carraspeó y se alejó un poco de Louis, sentándose más cómodo y acomodándose el cabello una vez más. "Pues yo sí" Soltó como si nada, sus lentes negros no le permitían ver sus ojos pero Louis sabía que estaban clavadas en los suyos. "Bueno, sólo al pasado." 

Louis abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Quizá no fuera tan difícil usar la magia para eso, quizá Louis simplemente no era lo suficientemente poderoso o nadie se había tomado el trabajo de enseñarle. "¿Cómo aprendiste?"

Louis estaba seguro de que si Harry no tuviera los lentes puestos podría haber visto cómo sus ojos se entristecían. "Mi hermano" Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Él me enseñó" Louis lo miraba desde el suelo y no podía creer lo diminuto que se sentía. Siempre, pero ahora más. "No es muy difícil, simplemente tenemos que pensar los dos en el mismo día y luego decir unas palabras y chasquear los dedos. Si seguimos las instrucciones todo debería salir bien." Louis asintió lentamente, la voz del más alto dándole seguridad de que nada malo les sucedería. De que confiara en él.

Louis estiró el brazo para que Harry lo tomara de la mano y lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Podía hacerlo solo pero nunca estaba de más un poco de contacto con Harry. "Llévame al pasado, Harry Styles." Le dijo, tal vez coqueteándole un poco sin darse cuenta (o tal vez a propósito). 

Harry le dio la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Louis se limpió los pantalones sin darse cuenta de que había estado sentado sobre la manta y no se había ensuciado. Tal vez Harry lo notó y por eso sonrió de costado. "Bueno" Soltó un suspiro, algo nervioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. "Presta atención, Louis" El nombrado asintió. "No podemos comer ni beber nada una vez que estemos en el pasado, si tuvieramos un aparato para sacar fotos tampoco podríamos sacar fotos y bajo ninguna circunstancia le digas a nadie que venimos de lo que para ellos sería el futuro" Louis asentía repetidas veces mientras intentaba no sonreír como un maniático. "¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Puedo hacer pis?" Preguntó Louis en broma.

Una broma que Harry no entendió. "¿Ahora?"

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras se reía de la inocencia de su amigo. "No, Harry, allí."

"Oh" Louis admiraba el talento de Harry para no sonrojarse. "No lo sé..." Se rascó la cabeza, como intentando recordar si su hermano le había dicho algo al respecto. "Por las dudas no lo hagas." Louis rió y luego asintió. "Ah...y hay otra cosa." Habló Harry con nervios.

Louis sintió un poco de miedo. "¿Qué?" 

Harry carraspeó. "Debemos darnos la mano. En todo momento, quiero decir" Se calló por unos segundos hasta que sintió la necesidad de aclarar: "Porque podemos perdernos en ese año o en otro, debemos mantenernos anclados al otro, a nuestro presente."

Louis podía notar el miedo al rechazo que Harry estaba sintiendo. O tal vez no era eso, tal vez no quería tener que darle la mano a Louis. Pero si no quería no se hubiera ofrecido a llevarlo al pasado, ¿verdad? Louis decidió dejar sus dudas y malos pensamientos para otro momento y asintió con una sonrisa que esperaba dejara tranquilo a Harry. "Está bien." No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. 

Harry mostró una sonrisa fugaz que Louis no hubiera visto si no habría estado mirándolo sin pestañear. "Ahora debemos pensar en una fecha clave. No sé tú pero el concierto en Santa Monica-"

"El 20 de Octubre de 1972" Louis terminó la oración, sonriendo. "Sí. Siempre veo videos de ese show. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes lo mucho que me gusta David Bowie." Harry le regaló una sonrisa y se paró frente a él.

Estaban demasiado cerca y Louis podía sentir su respiración. "No me sueltes, Louis." 

Louis sabía a lo que se refería, sabía que hablaba de que así funcionaba ese hechizo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un doble sentido en las palabras de Harry.

"No lo haré." Le respondió al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos.


	16. 1972

Lo último que vio Louis antes de la oscuridad fue la mano de Harry apretar la suya. Lo último que sintió antes del vacío fue algo extraño que tal vez tenía algo que ver con la forma en la que Harry lo tenía agarrado de la mano.

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Harry frente a él. Notó lo fuerte que estaba apretando sus manos y amagó a soltarlo hasta que recordó que no podía. Lo apretó aún más fuerte, como diciendo "acá estoy".

"Lo logramos." Sonríe Louis mirando a su alrededor y viendo una larga fila de personas con atuendos y peinados de los años 70'. Gente en patines con el cabello con demasiada laca y pantalones de jean acampanados. La playa de Santa Monica también se veía desde allí, Louis había ido demasiadas veces durante su vida como para no reconocer el lugar.

Su hogar. Su hogar pero muchos años antes de convertirse en su hogar.

Harry larga un suspiro mientras observa el gran auditorio frente a ellos. "Mierda." 

No lo dijo como festejo, fue una queja. El corazón de Louis dio un salto y tenía miedo de preguntar pero era necesario si no quería perder la cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Pasó una mano frente al rostro de Harry para que este lo mirara a él en vez de al auditorio. "¡Harry!"

El nombrado bajó la mirada hacia Louis y volvió a suspirar. "Deberíamos haber aparecido dentro del auditorio." Largó la frase con miedo de que Louis lo abofeteara pero Louis no entendía nada.

"¿Por qué?" Harry se pasó la mano libre por los cabellos, era un día de viento.

Carraspeó como siempre que quería extender el tiempo y retrasar una respuesta. "No tenemos entradas, Louis." 

Louis cerró los ojos y soltó aire por la nariz. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados por varios segundos mientras oía cómo Harry se quejaba en voz baja y cómo los fans haciendo la fila cantaban las canciones más conocidas de David. Por supuesto que algo saldría mal. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No podían no perderse en un agujero en el tiempo y que además les saliera todo como lo planearon. 

"Intentemos en las ventanillas. De aquí veo que están abiertas." Harry despertó a Louis de su trance llevándolo junto a él al lugar donde vendían las entradas. 

Una chica de pelo color rojizo que masticaba goma de mascar con la boca abierta les sonrió falsamente. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Louis estaba pegado a Harry pues no había mucho lugar adonde ir lejos suyo si estaban de la mano, pero la chica sólo lo miraba a Harry como si Louis no existiera.

Por eso Louis hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se paró frente a Harry y habló él. "¿Quedan entradas?" Dijo sin humor y con poca paciencia.

La chica subió los ojos unos centímetros ya que así podía seguir viendo a Harry, Louis parado frente a él no hacía mucho para ocultarlo. Louis insultó a Harry por dentro por ser tan alto. "No" Rió la colorada y explotó el globo que había hecho con su boca. "El show empieza en una hora." Rodó los ojos como si ellos no fueran los primeros en hacer esa pregunta en el día. Louis temía que esa fuera la respuesta.

"Mierda" Volvió a suspirar y pudo sentir la culpa de Harry detrás suyo. "¿Sabes de algún programa de radio regalando entrandas?" No pensaba rendirse tan fácil. Habían viajado al pasado, carajo.

La chica se quitó la goma de mascar de la boca y se puso una nueva de forma seductora. "No que yo sepa." Y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

Bueno. Ahora sí se daba por vencido. "Vámonos, Harry." Se dio vuelta y empujó a Harry lejos de esa chica. No tenían tiempo que perder. En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían, pero bueno. Se sentaron en el cordón de la acera y largaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Louis quería sacudir a Harry y gritarle que dijera algo, que estos no eran momentos para volver a ser callado y que además había sido su idea, que hiciera algo. "Si alguien nos ve de la mano y le parece extraño le diremos que eres ciego, nos creerán por tus lentes." Quizo bromear Louis, para ver si así Harry decía algo y rompía el silencio.

Y había funcionado. "Lo siento, Louis." Cuando oyó la sinceridad en las palabras de Harry se sintió demasiado culpable.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces aunque Harry no pudiera verlo porque estaba viendo al piso. "No, no es culpa tuya. De ninguno de los dos, a decir verdad" Harry seguía viendo hacia abajo pero la escena era demasiado graciosa porque ambos estaban aún de la mano. "O de ambos. Pero no lo hicimos a propósito. Simplemente sucedió así" Harry lo miró por un segundo y volvió a correr la vista. A veces Louis pensaba que quizá...él tampoco podía mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. "Lo solucionaremos." Sintió la necesidad de calmarlo. Siempre sentía esa necesidad, a decir verdad. Desde pequeño sintió que debía cuidar a los demás, necesitasen de su ayuda o no.

Harry ahora sí lo quedó mirando. "¿Se te ocurre una idea?" 

Louis sabe que no debería decir lo que quiere decir y es por eso justamente que lo va a decir.

Quizá lo hizo a propósito. Quizá. "Chuparé la verga que tenga que chupar para entrar a ese maldito concierto."

Y Louis quiere salir corriendo apenas termina de decir aquello. Pero no puede porque no puede soltarle la mano a Harry y porque no es un niño. Y Harry está riendo. Louis tiene que voltearse a mirarlo de frente para ver si realmente está pasando. Harry se está riendo con hoyuelos y sus hombros se están moviendo.    
Entonces tal vez Louis no tiene que mudarse de país. (Pero tal vez sí dejar de ser tan exagerado). Louis se une a él con las risas y sólo se detienen cuando necesitan aire para respirar.

"Tengo una mejor idea" Dice Harry aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro (que Louis provocó). "¿Y si usamos magia?" Se da golpecitos en la cien con su dedo índice. Como si sería la idea del millón, algo que a sólo un graduado de Harvard podría ocurrírsele.

Louis se lleva la mano libre al rostro y niega con la cabeza repetidas veces. "Somos unos idiotas" Harry susurra un "sí". "A veces me olvido que puedo usar magia." Harry asiente con una sonrisa, dando a entender que a él también le pasa. 

El mas alto se puso de pie llevando a Louis con él, quien no lo esperaba y casi cae de cara a la calle pero no lo iba a demostrar así que carraspeó y se pasó la mano por el cabello. "A la cuenta de tres vamos a decir DENTRO DEL AUDITORIO y luego chasqueamos los dedos" Explicó Harry, diciendo cada palabra lentamente como si Louis fuera un tonto. "¿Entendido?" Louis asintió y le apretó la mano a Harry, como recordándole, y recordándose a sí mismo, que no debían soltarse.

"¡Espera!" A Louis se le acababa de ocurrir la mejor idea de su vida. Bueno, no tanto pero casi. Harry lo mira asustado. "No podemos entrar al concierto así" Baja la mirada y señala el uniforme de la academia, negro y aburrido. Sólo necesitó que Harry le sonría con picardía para tomarlo como un sí y llevarlo hasta detrás del auditorio donde no había nadie, salvo unos grandes tachos de basura tras los cuales se escondieron. "Hay que estar a la moda, Harry." Fue lo último que Louis dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y chasquear los dedos cuatro veces.   
Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo primero que vio fue a Harry intentando acomodarse el cabello que no sólo era más largo que antes sino que tenía demasiada laca en la parte de arriba y sentía como le ardía la frente. Louis rió por lo bajo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la ajustada camiseta azul que apretaba el abdomen de Harry. Louis no sabía...que Harry tenía ese cuerpo, siempre escondido bajo el tonto uniforme. Y tal vez mirarle los pantalones fue la peor decisión de su vida. Eran blancos y tenía un ancho cinturón negro, tiro alto y acampanados. Y...muy...demasiado...ajustados. Louis sintió calor en todo su cuerpo y no podía dejar de tragar saliva. Levantó un poco la vista y logró ver que no era el único que estaba babeando. Harry lo estaba observando de arriba abajo y la expresión de su rostro era única. Si pudiera soltarle la mano caminaría como si fuera una modelo para que Harry le viera el trasero. Pero nadie tenía que saber que eso había pasado por su mente.

La risa de Harry es su salvación, obligándolo a levantar la vista y a dejar de pensar en cosas que no debería. "Bonita camiseta." Era en tono de burla ya que cuando Louis baja la mirada hacia su outfit no puede creer que a él le tocó una maldita camiseta de flores. El pantalón era igual al de Harry pero en color celeste y sin cinturón. Pero la camiseta era horrenda. Espantosa. "Lo digo en serio" Harry dejó de reír y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. "Me gusta." Louis volvió a mirarse y de repente ya no le parecía tan fea.

"Yo la odio" Pero no dejaría ver a Harry que su opinión le importaba. "Ahora sí, entremos." Harry asintió y entrelazó mejor sus dedos con los de Louis. 

El sonido de las olas, los gritos de los niños, la música de los vehículos, y el bullicio de los fans desesperados por ingresar fue lo último que Louis escuchó antes de un ruido sordo y muchas luces. 

Cuando abrió los ojos estaban frente al escenario, no era primera fila pero estaban muy cerca y no tendrían problemas para ver. Louis no quería aceptarlo, pero había estado preocupado por si estaban lejos y alguien muy alto se paraba frente a él. Aunque hubiera sido perfecto para pedirle a Harry que lo subiera a sus hombros. Pero no se animaría a pedirle eso. ¿O sí?

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de procesar donde estaban y lo que sucedía cuando comenzó a llegar cada vez más gente, obligando a Louis y a Harry a quedar apretados. Sus manos cada vez sudaban más por no haberse soltado en ningún momento y por la cantidad de cuerpos que los rodeaban. 

Louis sólo entendió lo que estaba pasando cuando las luces se apagaron y una pequeña luz roja alumbró el centro del escenario. Los gritos de los fanáticos eran ensordecedores al igual que los primeros acordes de guitarra. El corazón de Louis iba a mil por hora y la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro no planeaba irse pronto. Se giró hacia su amigo para descubrir que lo estaba mirando y que tenía la misma sonrisa que él. "¿Qué?" Le preguntó Louis al notar que Harry no dejaba de mirarlo.

Harry miró hacia el escenario y luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia él. "¿Ves bien?" Lo dijo con suma dulzura y en su tono no había nada de burla, pero la altura era el punto débil de Louis así que este no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y darle un pequeño empujón al más alto. 

"¿Por qué no vería bien?" Alzó ambas cejas, desafiándolo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reír. "Sólo preguntaba."

Louis quería seguir molestándolo por haberle preguntado eso pero al mismo tiempo quería dejar de sentir eso en el estómago que le había provocado que Harry se preocupara por si podía ver bien el escenario. Cuando estaba por soltar otro comentario sarcástico, la inconfundible voz de David Bowie hizo callar al público con un simple "Buenas Noches, Santa Mónica". Y en ese instante Louis miró a su alrededor, oyó los gritos, la música que comenzó a sonar, las personas saltando y aplaudiendo, David Bowie cantando. Harry sonriendo a su lado.

Louis no podía creerlo. Harry lo había llevado al pasado para que pudiera ir a un concierto de David Bowie. Mierda. Eso era...algo, sin dudas. Louis no había caído en la importancia de la situación hasta ese momento. Toda la adrenalina se le juntó y lo obligó a hacer algo que no habría hecho en otro momento. Estaba en 1970 en un concierto de alguien que en su época ya no estaba vivo. Y Harry había hecho eso posible.

"Harry" Louis pensó que lo había susurrado pero Harry se giró al instante hacia él así que debió haberlo gritado con todas sus fuerzas. El de rizos no dijo nada o tal vez Louis no lo escuchó por todo el ruido que los rodeaba. De todas maneras, por primera vez Louis no quería que Harry hablara, sólo que se girara hacia él. Sin pensarlo una vez más para evitar arrepentirse, se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de alejarse de él, le susurró (gritó) un "Gracias". 

Harry lo quedó mirando por un rato largo, o tal vez fue simplemente por un segundo. Ambos se giraron hacia el escenario y disfrutaron de una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. 

El aire fresco que los golpea cuando salen del auditorio les hace notar el calor que hacía realmente allí dentro. También les recuerda que la noche se acabó y que David Bowie está muerto y deben volver al presente, a su realidad. La mano del otro les recuerda quienes son y donde están. 

Harry se apoya sobre una pared y mira a Louis quien parece muy concentrado en la nada misma. "¿Vamos?" La voz de Harry es aún más ronca que lo normal debido a las veces que Louis lo obligó a cantar a los gritos algunas de las canciones más conocidas.

Louis le responde sin girarse hacia él, aún con la mirada perdida en las personas que seguían recorriendo las calles. "Vamos a la playa." Y no es una pregunta sino una afirmación. Comienza a caminar pero el hecho de que Harry no se movió lo hizo voltearse y preguntarle con la mirada qué estaba haciendo. Harry simplemente le sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Y fue otro de esos momentos en los que Louis desearía saber qué pasaba por la mente de Harry. 

Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta la playa y los primeros minutos desde que se sentaron en la arena. Los rodeaba el sonido de las olas y las risas de los jóvenes reunidos alrededor de varias fogatas esparcidas por la playa. La luna, como siempre, brillaba fiel en el cielo. 

Louis tenía miedo de haber arruinado la amistad que tanto le había costado conseguir. Harry estaba demasiado callado y Louis se obligaba a recordar que él era así, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había sido culpa del beso que le había dado en la mejilla. Tenían veintiún años, un maldito beso en la mejilla no significaba nada (sí lo hacía), Harry no podía haberse enojado por eso. 

Louis intentó romper el hielo con algo que había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza desde que se sentaron en la playa. "Pensar que mis abuelos podrían estar por aquí" Dijo en voz baja, algo que le costaba demasiado con su timbre de voz. Harry abrió los ojos, interesado en el tema, esperando que Louis siguiera hablando. Señaló hacia las fogatas. "Siempre me contaban que solían venir aquí cuando eran jóvenes" Louis sonreía recordando cómo lo contaba su abuelo, en el jardín de su casa bajo el sol. "Se escapaban de sus padres para besuquearse y beber alcohol." Louis lo extrañaba. Y extrañaba Los Ángeles y los días de mucho calor en esa misma playa. Su madre observándolo desde la arena con una sonrisa que siempre supo fingir.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa para dejarle saber que lo estaba oyendo. Pero Louis no era idiota. "¿Te encuentras bien?" 

Su mano libre jugaba con la arena y la que sujetaba a Louis lo apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza. "Estoy muy cansado, lo siento." Hizo una mueca que sólo podía significar que quería irse a dormir.

Louis se puso de pie obligando a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo. "Vámonos" Le sonrió con entendimiento. "Y hagamos esto de nuevo" Louis pudo ver sobre los lentes de Harry como sus cejas se levantaban con asombro. "La próxima vez vayamos a los 80' a un concierto de Fleetwood Mac. ¿Qué te parece?" Louis no podía creer lo afortunados que eran al tener magia. Sus días nunca serían aburridos si no querían, y a veces se le olvidaba. Le apretó ambas manos y Harry le devolvió el gesto al instante.

"Me parece una buena idea." Respondió el rizado con una sonrisa tan inmensa que no lo dejaba hablar bien.

Louis lo había hecho sonreír, Harry no estaba enojado, realmente estaba cansado. Así que un poco más de picardía no le venía mal a nadie. "Ya quiero verte con esas sudaderas que no dejan nada para la imaginación." Le dijo Louis aguantando la risa, refiriéndose a la prenda de ropa que usaban los hombres en esa época, que les dejaba el estómago a la vista. Y si, puede que se haya arriesgado demasiado a ponerlo incómodo pero la expresión de su rostro valía la pena. Harry entendió que Louis sólo quería molestarlo y comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando aparecieren otra vez en el bosque de la academia, se había hecho de noche y los pájaros ya no cantaban. La luna estaba escondida en el cielo entre las nubes.

Harry fue quien le soltó la mano y Louis no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba algo. Tenía la mano transpirada y acalmbrada pero podría haber seguido pegado a Harry por unas horas más si era necesario. Soltó un suspiro que podría haber significado cualquier cosa, algo tan común como cansancio o como nostalgia por la increíble noche que estaba por terminar. Louis quería estirarla lo más que pudiera, con un chiste por ejemplo. "Oh, hola Harry" Se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo. "Hace mas de 40 años que no te veía." 

Harry soltó una carcajada que podría haber despertado a todos los pájaros del bosque. Incluso a Zayn. "Eres un idiota." Le dijo entre risas, provocando algo dentro de Louis, quien no podía creer lo mucho que le alegraba que Harry lo llamara idiota.

Pero todo tiene un fin. Harry se puso de cuclillas y se guardó un par de lapices en los bolsillos del uniforme. Allí fue cuando Louis notó que ya no llevaba puesto esos pantalones (Qué pena, pensó). Las luces artificiales que prendían al atardecer en el patio trasero fue lo que los ayudó a poder juntar todos los materiales del suelo para luego correr hacia la escuela. Ninguno se había percatado de que no habían hecho casi nada del trabajo y que se habían perdido el resto de las clases, y si estaban preocupados por eso no lo demostraban en lo mas mínimo, aún con sonrisas en sus rostros. 

Los dos subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones en silencio y una vez en el pasillo Harry se giró hacia la derecha y Louis hacia la izquierda. Harry lo miró por última vez y le susurró un "La pasé muy bien" a lo cual Louis le devolvió el susurro diciendo "Yo también". Los pasillos estaban en completo silencio, los alumnos ya dormidos o estudiando o simplemente respetando la norma de hacer silencio durante la noche.   
Ambos se sonrieron antes de caminar cada uno hacia su habitación. Louis no se había animado a acompañarlo hasta la puerta porque sentía que si lo intentaba se venía un rechazo. Caminó lento, con una sonrisa e intentando que esa noche no terminara jamás. Había viajado al pasado, a un concierto de David Bowie, con Harry, quien días atrás ni siquiera le hablaba. Ahora recordaba las veces que sintió que Harry lo odiaba y quería decirle a ese Louis que no se preocupara, que Harry simplemente necesitaba un poco de ayuda para comenzar su amistad. 

Su madre seguro se preocuparía y le gritaría (bueno, le escribiría en mayúsculas o con muchos signos de admiración) pero Louis NECESITABA contarle lo que había pasado esa noche, así que apenas tuviera tiempo le escribiría una carta. 

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado por si Zayn dormía (algo muy posible) y se encontró con que no sólo estaba despierto sino hablando con Niall y Liam quienes parecían al borde de la muerte. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Louis en voz alta para llamar la atención de sus tres amigos. 

Estos se giran al instante hacia él. Zayn da vuelta los ojos y se deja caer de espaldas a la cama. "Les dije. Ahora dejenme en paz." 

Liam y Niall corren hasta él, los dos hablando al mismo tiempo y con los rostros rojos y las venas del cuello visibles. Louis no les entiende nada, pero logra captar un "¿Dónde carajo estabas?" "Pensamos que habías muerto" y "Deberías habernos avisado"  "Mentimos a tu profesor" "Con Harry".

Louis se gira y cierra la puerta de la habitación con magia. Les sonríe de oreja a oreja. "No van a creer lo que pasó."

(...)

Luego de haberle contado todo, absolutamente todo a sus amigos, porque Niall le gritó: "No dejes ni un detalle afuera, Louis, no puedo creer que fuiste al pasado y no nos invitaste, maldito idiota" Louis se dejó caer en la suavidad de su cama y comenzó a quedarse dormido sin siquiera tener fuerzas para darse una ducha. Lo haría mañana antes de ir a clases, se dijo a sí mismo. Recordando el calor de Santa Monica, los cuerpos de todas las personas saltando al mismo tiempo en el auditorio, cantando canciones que eran nuevas para ellos pero muy antiguas para él.  
Harry. Harry también formaba gran parte de sus recuerdos aquella noche. Sus manos, principalmente. Nunca había sujetado la mano de otra persona por tanto tiempo como para dejar de sentir esa presencia y olvidarse donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. 

Louis sabía que nunca querría sujetar la mano de Liam porque...simplemente no quería (y Liam tampoco lo dejaría tocarlo por mucho tiempo). Niall...sería demasiado raro sujertarle la mano por mas de cinco segundos, ademas de que Niall nunca podría aguantar sin soltarlo para hacer otra cosa, quedarse quieto no era lo suyo.  
Pero Harry...en ningún momento sintió la necesidad de soltarlo, y eso lo asustaba demasiado.

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando cuando Zayn, quien Louis pensó que dormía hacía una hora, le habló fuerte y claro, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación: "¿Crees que Harry pueda llevarme al futuro?"

Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro, sintiendo ternura ante la inocencia del morocho al decir aquellas palabras. Louis negó con la cabeza hasta que recordó que estaba la luz apagada. "No, amigo" Carraspeó, su voz estaba algo ronca por haber estado callado por un largo rato. "Lo siento, sólo puede ir al pasado."

Zayn se quejó chasqueando la lengua y luego del ruido de él moviendose en la cama le siguió el silencio y el ruido de los grillos de afuera.

Se durmió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta recién en ese momento que Harry se había quitado todos los anillos para no lastimarlo al darle la mano.


	17. Esperanza

Louis estaba agotado.

Le había costado demasiado levantarse de la cama esa mañana y arrastrarse a la ducha, por eso tuvo que usar magia para poder desayunar y también llegar a tiempo a clases. Harry no le había dicho que viajar en el tiempo los dejaría exhaustos pero Louis estaba seguro que era uno de los efectos colaterales. 

No lo decía porque había estado bostezando la primera hora de la clase, sino porque cuando se giró hacia el asiento de Harry podría jurar que estaba durmiendo. Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y no se movía. Louis sabía que si tuviera los ojos abiertos ya se habría percatado de que lo estaba mirando.

Cuando el profesor dejó de hablar sobre la guerra que hubo entre brujos en el año 500 A.C, y se quedó mirándolo a él por unos segundos, Louis sabía que les iba a preguntar sobre las decoraciones. Lo sabía y sin embargo cuando escuchó su "¿Cómo les fue ayer a los que empezaron con las decoraciones para la obra?" maldijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos. 

¿Qué carajo le diría? Oh sí, recortamos dos fases de la luna y un árbol pequeño y luego nos fuimos a un concierto de David Bowie. Sí, David Bowie. Fuimos al pasado. ¿Qué tiene de raro eso? Oh, va contra las reglas de la academia y pueden expulsarnos. Claro, tiene sentido.

"¿Louis? ¿Harry?" Louis no diría que era un estudiante ejemplar, nunca lo había sido. Pero ahora, en la academia, había muchos chicos peores que él entonces, al parecer, él y Harry eran los únicos en los que el profesor podía confiar en que hicieran las cosas o en que no se durmieran en clase (si el profesor supiera que Harry seguramente se había despertado al oír su nombre).

Louis carraspeó y trató de actuar lo menos culpable posible. "Bien, muy bien, hicimos..." Movía las manos en círculos, tratando de que sus señas lo ayudaran a comunicar lo que no salía de su boca. "Muchas cosas, sí." Le regaló una sonrisa inocente y un poco muy falsa para ser creíble pero por suerte la voz de Harry llegó para salvarlo de la mirada inquisitiva del profesor.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en el banco. (No había dudas de que había estado durmiendo en clase) (Tal vez debería conseguirme unos lentes negros para que nadie note cuando me duermo, pensó Louis. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo dejarían usarlos sólo porque sí). "Ya adelantamos bastante, profesor" Ezra asentía con una sonrisa, creyéndole cada palabra. "Fue muy divertido." Y Louis sabía que eso último había sido con doble sentido y lo rectificó cuando Harry se giró hacia él y le sonrió con picardía. Louis rió por lo bajo aún mirándolo, y luego cuando ya no pudo aguantarle la mirada se giró hacia el frente.

La clase siguió por un rato largo hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo. 

Louis tenía una idea.

Corrió hasta Harry y lo alcanzó justo cuando este estaba por comenzar a salir del salón. 

"Lo siento" Se disculpó el castaño al darse cuenta que había detenido a Harry tomándolo del brazo. No había usado nada de fuerza pero había maneras más amables de decirle que no se fuera. Harry le hizo una mueca como diciéndole que no había sido nada. Louis tomó aire como si tuviera que sumergirse en el océano o responder la última pregunta de un examen oral. "Quería preguntarte algo."

¿Louis podía hacerle dicha pregunta en otro momento? Sí.  
¿Prefería hacerlo ahora para pasar tiempo del almuerzo con Harry ya que nunca lo harían de otra forma? También.

Harry quiso responder con tranquilidad y no dejar ver que se había puesto algo nervioso pero lo delató el tragar saliva demasiado fuerte y acomodarse el sombrero que hoy no tenía sobre la cabeza. "Sí, claro, dime." Harry hablaba lento, siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez, había dicho esas palabras una tras otra, como queriendo que ese momento acabara lo mas pronto posible. Louis se odiaba por eso, deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto para que su amigo dejara de pensar tanto cada cosa que hacía o decía. Esperaba que con el paso del tiempo su confianza con Louis y consigo mismo creciera.

"Me preguntaba si querías..." Se comenzó a rascar la cabeza y miró hacia los costados como restándole importancia cuando lo que estaba haciendo era ver si alguien lo estaba escuchando. "Bueno, este fin de semana, el Sabado" Harry asentía para que Louis dejara de trabarse,  continuara hablando y fuera al punto. Pero no le estaba yendo muy bien. "Vamos a salir a tomar algo a un bar en la ciudad" Harry movió el peso de su pierna derecha a su pierna izquierda y se acomodó los lentes. Lo peor de todo era que Louis sabía cual sería su respuesta pero seguía intentándolo de todos modos. "¿Quieres...venir?" No iba a mentir, por un momento tuvo un poco de esperanza de que la respuesta de Harry fuera positiva. No pudo evitarlo, sentía que luego de la experiencia de haber ido juntos al pasado, habían cruzado barreras y ya estaban lejos de los desconocidos que una vez habían sido.

Pero al parecer Harry no opinaba lo mismo. "Eh...no lo sé, Louis" Carraspeó y bajó la mirada, un grito silencioso en el que le pedía que no lo odiara. "No lo creo" Subió la mirada hacia Louis y aún con los lentes de por medio, este sabía el dolor que habría en los ojos verdes de Harry. Louis sabía que había cosas que Harry no le decía pero lamentablemente aún no era el momento de preguntarle al respecto. "No me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente, y además-"

"Lo sé" Louis se percató de cómo temblaba su voz y lo interrumpió. Quería que fuera con él y se sentía un estúpido y muy decepcionado, pero jamás le alargaría el sufrimiento a Harry. Entendió que no sabía qué más decirle para que Louis lo entendiera y lo disculpara, por eso le regaló una sonrisa y le quitó importancia con la mano. "No te preocupes, está bien." 

No estaba bien.

Por un momento se olvidó de que entendía a Harry, de que lo respetaba, de que tenía paciencia, de que hacía pocos días que eran amigos, de que Harry odiaba los lugares con mucha gente, y sólo quiso golpear la pared o darle una patada a uno de los tachos de basura de los pasillos. No hizo nada de eso, simplemente carraspeó para que la voz le saliera normal cuando hablara con sus amigos en la cafetería. 

Se metió al baño que como si fuera un regalo del cielo estaba vacío, se miró al espejo, cerró los ojos, inhaló, exhaló y salió de ahí como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¡Aquí viene Marty McFly!" Gritó Niall apenas vio a Louis acercándose a su mesa. Louis hubiera reído por la referencia de la película de viajes en el tiempo "Volver al Futuro" si no fuera porque si alguien se enteraba que había viajado al pasado podía meterse en muchos problemas y ahora eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Louis le lanzó un libro que tenía en la mano que no lo hizo callar, sino gritar debido a que le había dado en el pie y era el de historia, o sea el mas pesado de todos los libros que poseía. "Me meteras en problemas." Le susurró al rubio luego de pedirle perdón. Niall rodó los ojos y le pasó la lengua por la mejilla derecha a Louis, para asegurarse de que si no estaba enfadado antes, lo estuviera ahora.

Cinco minutos y unos gritos y mordiscos después, Louis se rindió y le preguntó: "¿Y Liam?" Mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo recién ahora que no estaba. No era un mal amigo, le echaría la culpa de estar distraído a la estupidez de Niall y a seguir pensando en Harry. 

El rubio se alzó de hombros al mismo tiempo que se acababa la gaseosa. "En mis bolsillos no está." Louis rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. 

Louis soltó un suspiro tal vez un poco exagerado que se ganó la mirada interrogatoria de Niall al instante. "¿Qué pasó?" Maldijo por dentro pero al mismo tiempo le agradeció a su amigo por hacerle esa pregunta. Niall nunca prestaba atención pero cuando se trataba de chismes su intuición se activaba al 100%. 

Louis le dio un mordisco al sandwich de pollo y luego volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Miró a Niall pero no tenía las fuerzas para ver su reacción cuando se le burlara por ser un idiota. "Harry" Y cuando la risa de Niall nunca llegó, Louis supuso que debía sonar y verse muy mal para que este no estuviera diciendo estupideces. "Lo invité a venir con nosotros el fin de semana y..." ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo en voz alta? ¿Por qué no podía entender que su amistad con Harry jamás sería como con Niall y Liam? Harry era Harry y Louis debía entender eso. Pero aún así cada NO de su parte, cada silencio, cada cosa que no le decía, se sentía como un gran rechazo.

"Te dijo que no" Louis no podía creer que Niall estaba hablando como un ser humano normal. Decidió aprovecharlo y ver si esa versión de Niall tenía algún consejo práctico. "No te preocupes, Tommo" Lo abrazó por los hombros. "Te divertiras igual sin él" Louis asintió pero porque no podía decirle a Niall que la única razón por la cual quería salir era para ver al rizado. "Es un rarito, no es culpa tuya que no quiera ir." Y ahí se terminó el encanto. Cenicienta (Niall) volvía a ser una persona común (un idiota).

"No digas eso." Le espetó Louis mientras se ponía de pie cuando oyó el timbre que indicaba el final del receso. 

Niall rodó los ojos sin moverse de su asiento. "Sólo un rarito se negaría a unas cervezas el fin de semana."

Louis no quería darle la razón porque Niall nunca tenía la razón, así que se giró y se encaminó hacia su salón de clases, dando por terminada allí su conversación.

Trató de escuchar al profesor pero luego de cinco minutos ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.   
No quería estar enfadado con Harry porque sabía que no hacía las cosas a propósito. También sabía que cada vez que hacía algo que a Louis podía molestarle se notaba lo mucho que lo sentía por la forma de hablar o sus expresiones. 

Louis agradeció que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos cuando el profesor se puso de pie en el centro del salón y dijo: "Ahora voy a elegir a tres de ustedes para que pasen al frente y den su opinión sobre la historia de ayer. Espero que lo hayan recordado y si no lo hicieron les bajaré un punto de la nota." Ezra siempre amenazaba pero nunca cumplía. Quería darles miedo pero todos sabían que era un blandito.

Louis sabía qué decir si lo llamaban pero le rogaba a los cielos que no dijera su nombre.

"Gus" Soltó el profesor observando los rostros asustados de la mayoría. "James y Harry." Louis tragó saliva como si hubiese oído su propio nombre. Podía sentir las ganas de desaparecer de Harry, su corazón seguro latía con fuerza y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. 

Louis recordó lo que le había dicho Harry el día anterior sobre ello y pensó: ¿Qué pensaría el profesor de la mirada tan melancólica que tenía Harry sobre esa historia?

Louis no podría voltearse a ver a Harry ni aunque quisiera. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso por él. No quería que pasara vergüenza, no quería que juzgaran sus pensamientos, no quería que Harry se trabara al hablar frente a tantas personas. Hubiera preferido mil veces que el profesor dijera su nombre.

Gus dijo algo sobre los pequeños momentos de felicidad entre tristezas.

James estuvo cinco minutos diciendo "em, y, bueno, entonces" para luego terminar diciendo que no había entendido la historia.

Louis levantó la mirada del suelo cuando oyó a Harry carraspear. Nadie lo estaba mirando raro por los anteojos, nadie parecía notar su nerviosismo, y hasta él mismo parecía demasiado tranquilo allí frente a la clase.

El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir con normalidad cuando Harry empezó a hablar y no notó miedo ni inseguridad en su voz.

"Voy a ser sincero y conciso" Harry hablaba fuerte y claro y con una seguridad que nunca antes había mostrado. El profesor asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo, ya sabiendo que el haber elegido a Harry había sido una buena idea. "Personalmente, prefiero que las historias tristes sean tristes y ya" Sin quitarse los anteojos, miró a toda la clase y Louis no podía creerlo. ¿Dónde estaba el Harry que hablaba lento y miraba hacia el suelo? "Pero recientemente" Se aclaró la garganta y pidió disculpas por eso. "Muy recientemente" Clavó su mirada en Louis. Sí, Louis sabía que lo miraba a él aunque sus ojos estuvieran escondidos. "Me dijeron algo en lo que  no puedo dejar de pensar. Y tal vez es algo simple y no muy difícil de pensar, pero sí es muy difícil de creer y cualquiera que realmente lo sienta es muy valiente" Louis quería llorar. Gritar. Correr. Sonreír. Abrazar a Harry. Subirse al techo de la academia y bailar. Simplemente tragó saliva y se acomodó el flequillo. "Lo que me dijeron, cosa que tiene que ver con esta historia, es que...la esperanza es importante" Harry hizo una pausa en la que miró hacia sus manos, donde sus dedos jugaban con sus anillos. Luego volvió su mirada a Louis. "Incluso a veces, es necesaria."

Harry dejó de mirar a Louis (y viceversa) en el momento en que ambos oyeron el sonido del aplauso que le estaban brindando sus compañeros y profesor. Se lo merecía. 

"Impresionante, Harry" Le dijo en voz alta el profesor. Harry le sonrió y bajó la mirada un segundo. Luego el profesor se le acercó y le dijo algo para que sólo él escuchara, algo que lo hizo volver a sonreír. Louis ya no estaba enfadado, no cuando había ayudado a Harry a creer en la esperanza y cuando este había sonreído dos veces en el último minuto.

Cuando la clase terminó Louis se preguntó si acaso estaría en otra dimensión. En el mundo del revés. O tal vez soñando. Bueno, quizá simplemente debía dejar de exagerar y entender que cada persona tenía sus tiempos y que Harry parado frente a él preguntándole si quería pasar el rato con él esa tarde era completamente normal. 

Y si Harry fuera otra persona Louis le hubiera dicho que no. Para darle un poco de su propia medicina. Le habría dicho que lo dejara en paz, pero jamás podría decirle que no a Harry, o alejarse de él. Porque Harry era Harry. Y Louis no era una mala persona.

"Sí, vamos." Le respondió Louis, ni siquiera mirándolo y caminando a su lado sin decir una palabra. No era la gran cosa (sí lo era). Harry invitándolo él primero a hacer algo ya había sucedido pero Louis sentía que se seguiría sorprendiendo cada vez.

Ninguno dijo que el bosque era el lugar donde deberían ir pero ahí era exactamente adonde se dirigían. Como sabiendo que no había otro lugar en la academia en el que se sentían tan cómodos como allí.

Se sentaron sobre el tronco caído en el que se habían sentado aquella vez de la fogata, y Louis no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido desde ese día. "Quería pedirte disculpas." Louis se gira hacia Harry y lo mira con mala cara. Este estaba observándolo y aún con los lentes puestos se notaba la preocupación en su rostro. 

"¿Por qué?" Soltó en voz baja como si los pájaros en los arboles pudieran oírlo.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. "Por haber usado lo que me dijiste de la esperanza. Espero que...No quise robarte la idea. Yo sólo... También fue mi idea. Lo dije porque ya no pienso que una historia triste no puede tener felicidad" El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco en su pecho. "Ahora pienso lo mismo que tú, sobre la esperanza, ya sabes." Louis hubiera deseado que se lo dijera mirándolo a los ojos o al menos no mirando al suelo. Quería que lo viera al rostro y notara que Louis no estaba enfadado sino encantado con lo que acababa de decirle.

"Harry" Pronunció su nombre con firmeza pero suavidad para que Harry levantara la vista hacia él. "No estoy enfadado. Es más, me alegra mucho que ahora pienses así" Harry lo miraba fijo pero no se movía ni un músculo de su rostro. "En serio." Y cuando le sonrió, Harry pareció desinflarse porque sus hombros cayeron y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro.

Louis sabía que Harry lo había invitado y por ende él debía seguir con la conversación. Pero también sabía que no lo haría. Así que, una vez más, Louis tomó una roca del suelo para tener algo que hacer con sus manos y dijo: "¿Extrañas a tu familia?" Porque él sí lo hacía. Y necesitaba saber si era el único. Nunca podría hablar de eso con Niall porque Niall no sabía lo que significaba ser vulnerable y si Liam hablaba de lo que sentía jamás se detendría. ¿Y Harry? Lo estaba por averiguar.

Esta fue la primera vez que lo oyó suspirar de esa forma, o suspirar en general. "Sí, a mi mamá." 

Louis asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica. "Igual yo."

Harry lo miró por un momento y luego bajó la mirada. "Supongo que a mi hermano también, pero él hace muchos años que ya no vivía con nosotros, así que..." Se alzó de hombros.

Harry le estaba por contar algo y Louis ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. Quizá ya lo sabría porque Zayn le había dicho algo al respecto pero que él estuviera dispuesto a decirle algo personal simplemente porque quería era inmenso. 

Si Louis abría la boca tal vez Harry se arrepentiría, así que hizo silencio y esperó a que quisiera seguir hablando. Se aclaró la garganta e imitó a Louis, tomando una roca del suelo para mantener sus manos ocupadas. "Él me enseñó todos los hechizos que sé" Soltó una pequeña risa algo triste. "Pero no porque quisiera sino porque debía" Y cuando Louis creyó que eso era todo, Harry lo miró a los ojos y siguió hablando. "Él odiaba ser brujo, era una carga para él. Un día decidió que no quería venir a la academia al cumplir veintiún años. Que prefería envejecer y morir como una persona normal antes que vivir para siempre siendo...esto." Louis sabía que seguramente había usado una palabra diferente para refirirse a los brujos, algo que Harry no pudo decir en voz alta. "Su decisión le costó pelearse con toda mi familia. Se mudó a Europa pero no nos dijo adonde. Antes de irse me encerró en el sótano y no salimos de allí hasta que aprendí todo lo que sé" Louis se moría por preguntarle qué otros hechizos sabía además del de viajar en el tiempo. También quería preguntarle si podía abrazarlo. "Sé que aún se habla con mi madre a veces..."

Louis tragó saliva, no tenía hermanos pero seguro sería un sentimiento de mierda saber que moriría cientos o miles de años antes que tú lo hagas. "¿Y tú que piensas?" Harry frunció el ceño. "O sea, ¿estás de acuerdo con su decisión?" 

Harry negó con la cabeza y habló mirando hacia el frente. "No, pero no soy nadie para decirle que lo que hizo no era lo correcto" Podías sentir el dolor en su voz. "Además...a veces lo entiendo. De alguna forma. No por querer renunciar a ser brujo pero... sí me parece un poco aterrador el hecho de vivir para siempre." 

Louis abrió la boca para responderle pero ni siquiera pudo comenzar a pensar en lo que significaba eso que había dicho Harry cuando una voz conocida los hizo girarse a ambos. "Hey, Louis" Calvin, creía recordar que ese era su nombre pero por las dudas no lo diría en voz alta, le sonrió mientras se acercaba con sus amigos. Miró a Harry de arriba abajo como intentando recordar si sabía su nombre pero pareció darse por vencido. "Hola..." Harry asintió como saludo.

"Hola, chicos" Saludó Louis a los tres que se acercaban. "¿Todo en orden?" Podía notar el nerviosisimo de Harry cuando los chicos se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos.

"Todo bien" Dijo Calvin, los otros dos en silencio como si el único que tenía permitido hablar fuera él. Calvin no parecía muy autoritario, pero sus dos amigos sí parecían fáciles de controlar. "Estábamos pasando por el bosque y creí verte. Sólo pasaba a decirte que el Sabado te esperamos en la puerta de entrada de la academia a las nueve." 

Louis recordó lo del fin de semana y que Harry no estará allí y trató de reprimir las ganas de cancelar la salida. Se merecía un poco de diversión y distracción. Debería hacerlo por él mismo. "Genial, de acuerdo, le diré a Niall y Liam." Los demás chicos sonrieron y los saludaron.

Antes de alejarse, Calvin volvió a mirar a Harry como esperando que así este le hablara. Si supiera que le llevaría mucho más que eso, pensó Louis.

Cuando el ruido de las pisadas de los muchachos sobre las hojas y ramas del bosque se volvió imperceptible, Harry se giró hacia Louis y carraspeó. Otra vez esperaba varios segundos antes de hablar. "¿Sabes qué?" Louis lo miró con atención. "Tal vez...debería salir contigo, con ustedes, el sabado" Louis alzó ambas cejas, perplejo ante las palabras de su amigo. "No sé..." Harry hablaba demasiado rápido, como queriendo que esa conversación terminara de inmediato. "Creo que podría ser divertido." 

Louis sabía que era imposible pero no podía evitar pensar que...Harry tal vez estaba celoso? Apenas supo que Louis iría con Calvin y sus amigos cambió de parecer. Podría ser una coincidencia. Podría haber realmente cambiado de opinión porque se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que le haría bien salir de la academia. Pero...

Asintió y le sonrió. "Buena decisión." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Louis. Porque un 'gracias al universo' le parecía demasiado y un 'qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?' no serviría si Harry optaba por no decirle la verdad.

Ahora sólo faltaba sobrevivir al resto de la semana.

\----

Le dedico este capítulo a mi amiga de twitter wasabiilou 🖤🖤 que siempre que lee un capítulo corre a mis dms a decirme que le encantó y a show me support!! Love u queen


	18. Verdades

Mamá:

Primero quiero pedirte que no te enfades conmigo. Segundo quedate tranquila porque ESTOY BIEN y no me sucedió nada malo. Ahora...te cuento que harry y yo fuimos al pasado. SI. al pasado !!!! Puedes creerlo???? (Si, voy a tomarme el trabajo de escribir todos los signos de admiración y pregunta que me parezcan necesarios) Harry hizo magia para que vayamos a un concierto de David Bowie en 1972 !! 1972!! Que tan cool es eso? Y en santa monica!! Mira si los abuelos andaban por ahi? Fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida y por eso queria que lo supieras. Para ti que fue lo mejor que te paso en la vida??(no puedes decir que fui yo, no seas cursi)  
El fin de semana vamos a salir a nueva orleans a beber algo con los chicos (niall, liam, si no se arrepiente tambien harry, y otros tres chicos que fueron quienes me invitaron. Parecen buena onda)  
No puedo esperar para ir a casa en navidad ! Te quiero, Louis xx (ahora voy a intentar dibujar un corazon, no te rias)  
♡

\------------

Era Jueves.

Louis no podía creer que otra vez tenía dos horas para estar solo con Harry. Tal vez debería enfocarse en que esta vez deberían hacer el doble del trabajo porque el Martes habían decidido dejar todo por la mitad e ir en una pequeña (gran) aventura.

La clase del día, por suerte, estaba siendo muy divertida. Lo que ayudaba a que las horas pasaran más rapido y que Louis dejara de mirar fijo al reloj y escuchara la voz del profesor en vez del movimiento de las agujas de este. 

Ezra había comenzado una discusión en la que él nombraba una de las leyes de su mundo y elegía a alguien para que opinara al respecto. Algo que era un tema que siempre hacía que alguno levantara la voz era el de la obligación de ir a la academia a los 21 años para formarse como brujos y tener el resto de los poderes. No había sido siempre así, miles de años atrás los brujos aprendían entre ellos, se tenían que conocer a ellos mismos y pasar por cientos de obstáculos hasta descubrir sus poderes y todos aquellos hechizos que tenían al alcance de sus manos pero que debían encontrar en lo mas profundo de sus mentes y sin ninguna ayuda.

"Antes era todo más difícil" Dijo William cuando el profesor le permitió hablar. Se oyó un coro de 'sí' y otros negaban con la cabeza. El profesor entrecerró los ojos, interesado en su opinión. Louis se estaba divirtiendo viendo las expresiones de todos los que disentían. También estaba contento porque Harry estaba sentado justo frente a él en la ronda que habían formado en el salón así que cuando no se estaba riendo de los que se estaban peleando, estaba mirando a Harry. Sabía que Harry estaba prestando atención a la clase porque su cabeza se movía según quien hablaba, como siguiendo un partido de ping pong. Louis no lo sabía, pero cada vez que movía su mirada hacia el costado, Harry aprovechaba para mirarlo a él.

"¿Y qué opinan sobre poder decidir cuando dejar de envejecer?" El profesor se acomodó los lentes. "Aún mejor, ¿qué piensan sobre nuestra inmortalidad?" El salón se llenó de murmullos hasta que Harry alzó la mano y todos hicieron silencio sin que nadie lo pidiera. El profesor asintió, dandole permiso para dar su opinión. 

Era la segunda vez que Harry hablaba frente a la clase pero la primera que lo hacía de forma voluntaria. Louis podía ver un avance en el comportamiento de Harry y por dentro le estaba dando unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras lo felicitaba. Pero ahora estaba intrigado por lo que Harry diría. Y orgulloso por el respeto que parecían tenerle sus compañeros que se habían callado sólo para oír qué tenía para decir. O quizá eran chusmas. Como sea, querían saber qué opinaba Harry.

El rizado se aclaró la garganta y por un momento Louis pensó que se quitaría los anteojos pero sólo se los estaba acomodando. "A mi no me parece tan asombroso como a otros" Louis ya sabía a qué se refería, se lo había dicho el día anterior. "El que podamos vivir para siempre, quiero decir" Aunque hablara lento, todos parecían zambullidos en lo profundo de la explicación de Harry. "Me da...Siento que..." Harry parecía buscar bien qué palabras usar, qué decir y qué no, qué quería que los demás descubrieran sobre él. "No me gusta pensar en que voy a ver a muchas personas morir frente a mi, que voy a tener que olvidarlos y seguir con mi vida como si ellos nunca hubieran sido parte de ella" Hablaba de su hermano. Estaba implícito en sus palabras y Louis podía sentir lo mucho que le dolía. Quería sacarlo de allí y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara por eso ahora. Harry parecía pensar qué más decir hasta que se alzó de hombros y terminó con un:  "Yo...no lo sé." 

Louis ni siquiera levantó la mano o esperó que el profesor le permitiese hablar, simplemente dijo: "Sí, yo pienso igual" Lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle las miradas de encima a Harry. Sabía que ya no quería seguir hablando ni que le preguntaran por qué pensaba de esa forma, también se notaba que se había arrepentido de levantar la mano y decir lo que opinaba sobre el tema. "Da un poco de miedo, ¿no?" Algunos asintieron y otros parecían estar en desacuerdo así que usó su arma secreta para cambiar de tema. "No quiero estar vivo cuando empiece el apocalipsis zombie, de eso estoy seguro." 

Louis consiguió lo que quería (y más). Todos comenzaron a reír y el profesor hizo una nueva pregunta para que le volvieran a prestar atención. Ahora discutían si era moral hacer hechizos de amor. (Claro que no, ni siquiera deberían estar discutiéndolo).   
Cuando se giró hacia Harry, este no sólo lo estaba mirando sino que le estaba sonriendo. No le dijo gracias, ni tenía que hacerlo, pero pudo leerlo en su sonrisa.

\---------

"Hoy no podemos salir de este año, Louis" La voz de Harry salió distorcionada porque iba cargando telas negras y rojas que habían buscado en la biblioteca para armar unas tunicas, y estas le tapaban la mitad del rostro. "Debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer." Louis soltó una risita y lo empujó con suavidad pero nunca tuvo en cuenta que Harry era un poco torpe.

"Oh, mierda, lo siento" Si hubiera sido Niall el que hubiera dejado caer las telas al piso, seguro se le estaría burlando pero... "Yo te ayudo." Se agachó a buscarlas y le dio una sola, llevando la otra él mismo. Después de todo, eso debería haber hecho desde un principio pero era más fácil dejar que Harry llevara todo. Que aprovechara el haber sido bendecido con manos grandes.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar que la otra vez y por un momento Louis se imaginó luchando con las personas que fuera necesario si estaban ocupando ese lugar que no les pertenecía pero que Louis sentía que sí lo hacía. Tal vez debía hablar con el director y preguntarle si podía poner un cartel que leyera "Propiedad de Louis y Harry. Ocupen este asiento pero atengase las consecuencias".

Harry comenzó a cortar las telas en formas de túnicas, guíandose de los moldes que les habían entregado. Louis aún seguía con las fases de la luna, y si no dejaba de echarle miraditas a Harry cada un minuto, no las terminaría para Halloween sino para Navidad. Harry estaba demasiado concentrado, tanto que no había dicho una palabra en los últimos cinco minutos. "Harry" Soltó Louis, haciendo que este levantara la vista hacia él al instante. "Me aburro."

Harry negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No te llevaré al pasado otra vez" Louis se quejó y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el cesped. "Haz tu trabajo." Le dijo Harry, siempre con el mismo tono, nunca levantando la voz ni un poco. Pero lanzándole una luna de cartón al rostro.

Louis lo insultó pero al oír a Harry reír tuvo que unírsele. Luego de un minuto mirando fijo al cielo, se sentó y le tocó el hombro a Harry. "Mira" El rizado alzó la vista al manto celeste que los cubría ese día. "Esa nube tiene forma-"

Harry lo interrumpió. "No digas pene."

Louis soltó una carcajada. "Tú lo has dicho, no yo."

Harry se pasó ambas manos por el rostro pero Louis sabía que seguía sonriendo. "Sigamos haciendo esto, Louis." Lo dijo en un tono de padre o maestro, Louis no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota.

"¡Señor, sí, señor!" Se burló Louis. Harry volvió a lanzarle otra luna de cartón. Louis no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Harry. Se estaba soltando. Estaba mostrándose como seguramente realmente era. Con Louis.

Todo marchaba como debía.

\----------

Había llegado el bendito Sabado.

Esa mañana Louis abrió los ojos alrededor del mediodía y ya sentía que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para prepararse.  
El que mejor se vestía en la academia, según lo poco que había visto, era Zayn. Se la pasaba con el uniforme o durmiendo, pero las tres veces que lo vio con ropa común o eligiendo outfits que nunca se puso, pudo ver que su closet era el de un modelo. Al girarse hacia su cama la vio vacía y no pudo evitar desconfiar, pero luego de saltar sobre esta y que Zayn no emitiera sonido alguno, supuso que realmente no estaba allí.  
Corrió a la habitación de Niall quien, como le dijo su compañero de habitación, seguía durmiendo (por supuesto). Luego fue a la de Liam y su compañero de habitación le dijo que se había ido hacía una hora. Louis no se sorprendería si estaba en la biblioteca estudiando.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Zayn leyendo un comic en el suelo entre medio de ambas camas. "¿Dónde estabas? Te necesito." Eligió como saludo, su amigo ni siquiera levantó la vista de la revista.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le dijo, dando vuelta una hoja para seguir leyendo. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de jean azul claro y una camiseta blanca mangas cortas con el logo de mc donald's. ¿Ven lo que les decía? Cool.

Se arrojó a la cama no sin antes quitarle el comic de las manos para tener toda su atención (y tal vez para meterlo bajo su almohada y leerlo mas tarde). "No sé qué ponerme esta noche." 

Y Zayn en ese preciso instante se puso de pie. "¿Puedo abrir tu closet?" Louis le hizo señas con las manos de que lo abriera. No pasó más de un minuto de Zayn revolviendo toda su ropa que ya había armado un outfit sobre su cama.

Louis abrió la boca. "Wow. Sí. Wow" Zayn se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. "Eres bueno en esto, amigo" Y cuando comenzó a mirarse al espejo imaginando como le quedarían las prendas, recordó algo. "Mierda, soy un idiota" Se giró hacia el morocho y se llevó una mano al rostro. "Me olvidé por completo de invitarte a que vinieras con nosotros, lo siento, te juro que quiero que nos acompañes, sólo que estuve concentrado en que pude convencer a Harry, y-"

"Liam me invitó." Soltó Zayn como si nada, leyendo otro comic (de Thor) que Louis le robaría luego. 

Louis creyó haber escuchado mal. "¿Liam?" Entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser su Liam. Liam nunca invitaba a nadie a ningún lado. "¿Mi Liam?"

Zayn lo miró por sobre el comic. "Sí. Tu Liam."

Louis abrió los ojos, confundido. "¿Cuándo?"

El morocho rodó los ojos. "Hoy cuando almorzamos."

Louis no podía estar oyendo bien. Zayn no sólo se había despertado antes del mediodía un fin de semana, también había ido a comer con Liam. "¿Por qué almorzaste con Liam?"

Zayn soltó un largo suspiro, obviamente a punto de perder la paciencia con semejante cuestionario. Se alzó de hombros y con una mueca de confusión ante las preguntas de Louis, le dijo: "¿Por qué no?"

Y si Louis no tuviera un outfit que probarse y una conversación en la que se animaba a pedirle a Harry que bailara con él esa noche que armar, seguiría cuestionándolo.

"Okay..." Lo miró raro una vez más y se metió al baño con su ropa.

(...)

La última vez que había salido a un pub había sido la noche anterior a llegar a la academia, cuando terminaron hablando sobre que nunca iban a dejar de ser amigos porque nada podía separarlos y todas esas cosas que Liam les había obligado a decir.   
Así que estaba emocionado.  
Necesitaba beber y escuchar música y ver caras nuevas y bailar y divertirse y por unas horas no pensar en nada que fuera relevante.   
Bueno, tal vez podía seguir pensando un poco en Harry.

Harry. Harry quien también estaría allí esa noche, con ropa que no era el uniforme, bebiendo alcohol, incluso también podría convencerlo de bailar.   
No sabía por qué estaba nervioso (sí sabía), por qué sus manos sudaban y no podía dejar de ver el reloj en su mesa de noche, por qué de repente se preocupaba por si sus pasos de baile eran lo suficientemente cool. ¿Esos skinny jeans eran demasiado ajustados? ¿O no tanto como deberían?

Se oyen 3 golpes en la puerta de su habitación y Louis luego de rodar los ojos chasquea los dedos y usa magia para abrirla. "Niall, te dije que nos encontrabamos abajo, en la puerta de entrada" Dice eligiendo entre dos camisetas que Zayn le había dejado sobre la cama. Eran exactamente iguales. "¿Y desde cuando golpeas?" 

"No soy Niall" Louis se gira hacia la voz de Harry y al instante se coloca la primera camiseta negra que puede agarrar. Harry lo estaba mirando fijo y Louis quería morir. "Lo siento" Señala con el dedo pulgar hacia el pasillo. "Si quieres vuelvo en un rato..." Su voz era tan suave que Louis sentía podría desmayarse aquí y ahora.

Harry vestía unas botas negras y unos skinny jeans también negros (obviamente) como los de Louis pero con agujeros en las rodillas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Si se había asombrado con el pantalón que usó en 1972, ahora estaba...  
Llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas cortas. Una maldita camisa negra con bordados rojos (la cual no estaba ni abotonada hasta la mitad). La mejor (o peor) parte de todo era que no sólo parecía tener tatuado los brazos, sino también...todo el pecho y estómago. Louis sabía que lo estaba mirando fijo pero es que se sentía en un trance. Su uniforme de verano era mangas cortas y no le había visto tatuajes antes. Tampoco se los había visto el día que fue a su habitación a hacer tarea ni la noche de película. ¿Sería un truco? ¿Se los habría hecho para lucirlos esta noche?

La voz de Zayn lo sacó del trance, recordándole quien era, donde estaba y por qué era de mala educación mirar a alguien de esa manera. "¡No!" Zayn intervino, usando la sonrisa mas falsa que tiene. "Pasa, Harry" Le hace seña con las manos. "Soy Zayn, ya nos conocimos, aunque de manera desafortunada." Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque una genuina y para nada maliciosa como la de Zayn quien está haciendo todo a propósito porque sabe que Louis está en pánico y no puede emitir palabra alguna.

Harry le ofrece la mano como saludo y no puede evitar reírse, seguramente recordando el día que se conocieron: Louis saltando en la cama de Zayn, creyendo que este estaba allí haciendose el invisible, cuando simplemente estaba en el baño. "Soy Harry." Se presenta, como si Zayn no escuchara a Louis hablar de él sin parar casi todos los días. "Cosa que ya sabes." Dice entre dientes, obviamente nervioso, por alguna razón. 

"Oh, lo sé" Alza ambas cejas y comienza a ponerse los borcegos (te morirás de calor con esos, le gritó Louis dos veces, pero no hubo caso). "Además, Louis me ha hablado de ti." Lo soltó como si nada, para quitarle peso a la declaración. 

Louis está de espaldas a ellos, lo que le permite cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior para evitar girarse y pegarle una patada a Zayn en su bonito rostro. Ahora no sólo tenía que soportar a Niall haciéndolo pasar vergüenza, Zayn se había sumado al grupo. 

"Oh" La voz de Harry era igual de ronca que siempre y Louis le pedía a los cielos, por primera vez, que cerrara la boca y no dijera nada al respecto. No funcionó. "Espero que cosas buenas." 

Louis seguía atándose y desatándose las agujetas hacía dos minutos. Y no pararía hasta que cambiaran de tema y sus mejillas volvieran a su color habitual. Por suerte tenía un poco de barba que le ocultaba la mitad de las mejillas acaloradas.

"Por supuesto, viejo" Le sonrió Zayn, poniéndose de pie y decidiendo que ya le había causado demasiado martirio a Louis por un día. "¿Estás listo, Louis?" Le preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que lo estaba.

Se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia los dos. "Sí, ahora sí" Zayn, de pie detrás de Harry, le guiñó un ojo y se adelantó a salir de la habitación. El maldito. "Hola, Harry" Le sonrió Louis con un poco de pena en su voz. "¿Emocionado?"

"Hola" Le devolvió la sonrisa, sincera como cada vez. Comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Louis cerró la puerta tras ellos y recién allí Harry le respondió: "Extrañamente, sí."

(...) 

"Los dos ubers deberían estar llegando en cualquier momento" Explicó Calvin, quien ya estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la calle de afuera de la academia. Louis muchas veces se había tentado a tomar esa adicción, pero al vivir con su madre le era imposible. 

Niall estaba hablando con los dos amigos de Calvin quienes parecían hasta incluso reír mas fuerte que el rubio. No sabía que era posible. Liam y Zayn, quienes al parecer ahora eran amigos, estaban metidos en una conversación sobre, por lo poco que Louis pudo escuchar, el medio ambiente. Aburrido.

Harry estaba demasiado callado a su lado y él aún seguía procesando la vergüenza que había pasado hace un rato así que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación por el momento. Sólo le pedía al universo que una vez en el pub todo fluyera y Harry se sintiera a gusto.

"Llegaron" Anunció Calvin, acercándose hacia Louis y Harry. Louis no sabía cómo había pedido los ubers sin celular, pero luego recordó que si había una urgencia o necesitaban ir a la ciudad podían acercarse hacia las oficinas que estaban siempre abiertas, donde podían pedir que hicieran llamadas por ellos. "Somos ocho" Le puso una mano en el hombro a Louis. "Tú ven con nosotros tres y que los demás vayan en el otro."

Calvin lo tomó del brazo y sabía que podía soltarse y decirle no, yo voy con Harry, pero también sabía que debían ir cuatro en cada auto por cuestiones de seguridad. "Pero..."

"Vamooooos" Lo empujó para que se subiera el auto, no tan bruto como Niall, pero casi. "¡Nos vemos allá!" Les gritó al del otro uber.

Louis no pudo girarse para ver el rostro de Harry porque se sentiría culpable. Eran unos pocos minutos hasta el centro de la ciudad pero se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

En el otro uber, Niall iba en el asiento del acompañante hablándole al conductor hasta el cansancio. Liam, Zayn y Harry iban en el asiento de atrás. Liam y Zayn seguían discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, y Harry miraba por la ventana. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pensando pero si lo miraban unos segundos no era muy difícil adivinar.

Liam dijo de la nada: "Y pensar que en un momento creí que tú serías el culpable de que Louis se alejara de nosotros."

Harry se giró hacia él y frunció el ceño, confundido. "¿Yo?"

Liam rió mientras asentía. "Pero ahora me caes bien. Pero ese Calvin..." 

Niall lo interrumpió. "Lo sé, no es muy de mi agrado tampoco." 

Harry seguía con el ceño fruncido oyendo lo que decía cada uno.

"Sus zapatos son feos." Agregó Zayn.

(...)

Louis vio que el uber de los otros había llegado primero, así que apenas llegaron se bajó deprisa para hablar con Harry. Estaba ahí por él y esos quince minutos en el auto sabiendo que podía haberlos pasado con Harry lo hicieron sentir como un idiota.  
Otra vez lo vio de pies a cabeza, esa vez bajo las luces de la acera del bar, alumbrando cada parte de él. Los tatuajes seguían ahí y Louis no lo soportaba más, debía preguntarle.   
"¿Son reales?" No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí pero estaba frente a él y sus manos le estaban cubriendo los brazos, sus dedos trazándole los tatuajes. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Harry asintió. No veía ni una expresión en su rostro, pero si se había enfadado con Louis tenía toda la noche para solucionarlo. Se tuvo que contener de subir sus manos a su pecho para tocar los tatuajes de ahí. "Wow, Harry" La mitad de la mariposa que se podía ver en su estómago parecía enorme. "Son muy grandes" Harry rió ante el asombro de Louis. "Te tiene que gustar el dolor." Dijo bromeando.

Harry se alzó de hombros. "Un poco." Louis lo miró a los ojos (lentes) y estaba a punto de preguntarle si hablaba en serio cuando Calvin los tomó a ambos de los hombros y los encaminó hacia dentro.

"¡Vamos a divertirnos!" 

Y eso hicieron.

Todos se pidieron cervezas, y a Niall se le ocurrió mezclarla con vino. Los amigos de Calvin lo alentaban a que se tomara otro vaso, y otro, y otro. Eso no terminaría bien. Liam y Zayn debían tener algún botón para apagarlos y que cerraran la boca, pero por el momento nadie lo encontraba.   
Louis y Harry se pidieron unos tragos que seguro tenían nombre pero ellos simplemente le señalaron al bartender lo que estaban tomando unas chicas porque les había gustado el color. 

Había estado sentado en un sofá, pegado a Harry, por la última hora, y no quería moverse pero también quería preguntarle si le gustaría bailar con él. Calvin no dejaba de hablarles sobre todos los lugares del mundo a los que había ido, y no lo hacía para contarles sus anécdotas, lo hacía para refregarles en la cara que nadaba en dinero. A Louis no le gustaba esa clase de ricos.

Y cuando creyó que nada podía arruinarle la noche... "Oye, Harry" Calvin se limpió la comisura de la boca donde chorreaba un poco de cerveza. "¿Por qué siempre tienes esos lentes puestos?" Entrecerró los ojos y escupió esas palabras con maldad, sin siquiera disimularlo."¿No eres ciego, o sí?" Louis quería partirle la cara de una bofetada, pero jamás haría algo así. Sí, él le había preguntado lo mismo a Harry un tiempo atrás, pero no de la forma que Calvin lo había hecho.

Pudo sentir el momento justo en el que Harry se tensó a su lado. Sus dedos dejaron de jugar con sus anillos y su pie dejó de golpetear el piso de madera. Louis quería responder por él y evitarle lo mismo de siempre, pero sabía que no debía así que dejó que Harry se encargara del tema. 

Carraspeó y se acomodó los lentes. "Tengo un problema en la vista."

Y como Harry no se iba a explayar, Calvin seguro comenzaría con las preguntas, así que Louis no tuvo otra opción más que ponerse de pie, tomar a Harry de la mano y llevárselo lejos de allí, diciéndole fuerte para que Calvin oyera: "Vamos a bailar."

Cuando ya habían perdido de vista a Calvin, quien por suerte no los había seguido, Louis se detuvo detrás de una columna ancha y soltó la mano de Harry.

"Louis" Harry miró hacia los costados, asegurándose que nadie lo oía. "Yo no sé-"

Louis negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. "No te preocupes" Lo interrumpió, sabiendo lo que iba a decirle. "No tenemos que bailar, sólo quería escaparme de allí. Calvin es un imbécil." Soltó con enojo. Louis se sentía estafado, no podía creer que había pensando que Calvin sería un buen amigo. 

Harry soltó un suspiro que parecía haber estado aguantando hacía bastante. "Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en eso." Louis rió y Harry lo siguió. Todo se sentía tan fácil con Harry, que le sería muy difícil de ahora en más encontrar una amistad como la suya, todas le parecerían insuficientes.

"Ven, vamos al bar." 

Se sentaron en las banquetas y ordenaron mas de lo mismo. No había rastros de Niall ni del resto. Aunque por momentos Louis creía que podía oír la risa del rubio en el balcón.   
Louis comenzó contándole a Harry lo que soñaba ser de grande cuando era pequeño: "Veterinario, sólo porque me gustaban las jirafas"

Y nunca pensó que Harry le respondería, pero así fue.  
"Yo astronauta, por la luna"

Lo próximo que se le ocurrió fue.  
"¿Y ahora sabes qué quieres hacer?"

Harry se alzó de hombros.   
"Abogacía, tal vez"

Louis se burló y luego le pidió perdón.  
"Es que no te veo como abogado"

Harry le lanzó un maní.  
"Cállate" Louis le lanzó otro. "¿Y tú?"

Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba eso, el inconciente le susurraba 'feliz' pero nunca diría una cosa así. Era tonto. La gente quería saber qué querías estudiar no cómo querías sentirte.  
"Psicología, tal vez" Harry alzó las cejas y tomó otro trago. "Me gusta la idea de ayudar a las personas"

"Lo sé" Le dijo mientras seguía tomando. Louis debería decirle que se detuviera, pero no era su madre.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le preguntó. 

Se limpió la comisura de la boca. "Lo que hiciste recién por mi" Fue hace dos horas, pensó Louis viendo al reloj en la pared. "No fue la primera vez que me ayudaste"

Louis se giró y pidió otro trago, Harry le dijo que pidiera dos. 

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó Louis antes de que le trajeran más tragos.

Harry lo miró mal. Louis ya podía notar que se movía como un borracho. Y que se reía de cualquier cosa que Louis dijera. Y que le respondía lo que le preguntaba demasiado rápido. "Sí, Louis, no te preocupes."

Pero Louis se preocupaba. Porque él estaba acostumbrado a beber y porque podía aguantar varias copas, en cambio Harry...no parecía tener esa suerte.

Media hora más tarde y tres copas más, Harry ya le había contado cinco chistes. De los cuales sólo había oído dos porque los tatuajes de Harry, bajo la luz azul del bar, parecían brillar. (No lo hacían, era el sudor).

"Esperame aquí" Soltó Harry como pudo, arrastrando las palabras. Louis se sintió culpable por un momento, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que Harry era mayor de edad, podía tomar sus propias decisiones y sobre todo merecía divertirse y beber hasta olvidar su nombre. "Debo ir...debo decirle algo a Calvin."

Louis casi escupe toda la bebida. Se limpió la boca y comenzó a seguir a Harry hasta el sector de los sofás. "Harry, ¿qué haces?" Louis le estaba pisando los talones pero Harry no parecía querer voltearse. Tenía una misión y Louis no iba a detenerlo. "Harry, creo que deberíamos irnos..."

"¡Calvin!" El rubio, quien estaba hablando con una chica y un chico que seguramente había conocido esa noche, se giró hacia el rizado quien en esos momentos parecía incluso mas alto. "Quiero que sepas..." Louis miraba a Harry y a Calvin, no sabiendo qué reacción ver primero. "Que no me agradas." Lo señaló con el dedo índice y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el bar otra vez. Louis se quedó viendo a Calvin por unos segundos quien soltó una risa y siguió hablando con los demás. Cuando notó que no se había molestado, siguió a Harry hasta el bar.

"¡Harry!" El nombrado se giró hacia él y le sonrió, orgulloso de su hazaña. "Creo que deberías dejar de tomar." Le quitó la copa de la mano, ya había sido demasiado. Lo de Calvin no fue nada pero quién sabe qué podía pasar después.

Harry estuvo a punto de objetar pero pareció pensarlo mejor y le dio la razón a Louis. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y Louis no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero estaba poniéndolo nervioso. "Louis" Harry le puso ambas manos en las mejillas y este se quedó inmóvil, hasta había dejado de respirar. "Tu rostro." Le susurró como si nadie pudiera saber lo que le estaba diciendo.

Louis pensó que se refería a que estaba rojo por el calor y el alcohol. "¿Qué tengo?" Alzó las cejas o eso quiso hacer, pero las manos de Harry en su rostro no lo dejaban ni siquiera pestañear. No podía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Tu rostro es..." Como desearía Louis poder verle los ojos en este momento. "Es muy bonito."

Y de repente todo a su alrededor desapareció. No literal, pero así se sentía. Louis no escuchaba nada, ni veía nada. Sólo sentía el recuerdo de las manos de Harry sobre sus mejillas y el coro de las palabras que le acababa de decir. Harry pensaba que era bonito. "Oh..." Pero Harry estaba borracho. 

Y de repente se había acabado el encanto y la realidad lo había golpeado. 

"Mierda" Susurró Harry al mismo tiempo que salió corriendo hacia el baño. El castaño lo siguió y lo encontró arrodillado sobre el frío piso, frente a un retrete vaciando el contenido de su estómago.

Louis suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. "No debería haberte dejado beber tanto."

Harry inhaló y exhaló varias veces, luego de limpiarse la boca con papel higuiénico, se giró hacia él y negó con la cabeza. "No fue tu culpa. Yo debería haberme detenido." No tenía puestos los lentes y sus ojos verdes brillaban, había un poco de rojo en la parte blanca. Deseaba tanto poder verlos mas seguido.

Louis movió la mirada de sus ojos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo llevó hasta el grifo para que se lavara la cara. Harry se lavó las manos y cara con el jabón líquido de frutilla que había en todos los baños. Se quedó viendose en el espejo por unos segundos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, aún no respirando con normalidad. 

"Llamaré a un taxi" Louis le hizo una seña como que iba a salir del baño. Harry asintió pero siguió en la misma posición. Usó el teléfono del bar y llamó a uno de los numeros de taxis que les había recomendado la academia. Cuando ya cortó la llamada, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos pero no veía a ninguno. No dejaría solo a Harry para ir a buscarlos, despues de todo no les importaría si Louis se iba antes. Abrió la puerta del baño. "Vamos a esperar afuera, en unos minutos ya debería estar aquí."

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Caminaba super lento y su rostro estaba blanco. Louis quería tomarlo de la mano o que se colgara de él, para ayudarlo a caminar y que no se cayera. Pero si Harry no se lo pedía no lo haría, estaba demasiado callado. Louis estaba aterrado de que lo que le había dicho esa noche creara un ambiente incómodo entre ellos. No lo permitiría, si sentía que eso sucedía, lo hablaría con Harry.

Apenas salieron del pub, el aire frío de la noche los golpeó y ambos suspiraron como si acabaran de salir de una cueva. Harry se apoyó sobre la pared y miró hacia el cielo, al parecer la luna le recordó que debía ponerse los lentes otra vez, porque se los sacó de la cabeza y los puso en su lugar, sobre sus ojos. 

"¿Estás bien?" Louis se quedó a unos metros para no ocupar su espacio personal pero no tan lejos como para que no lo escuchara si hablaba despacio.

Harry asintió repetidas veces y le sonrió. Louis soltó el aire que no sabía estaba guardando. "Perdón por arruinarte la noche. Y no tienes que acompañarme a la academia, Louis." Se acercó un poco hacia él y entonces todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Allí nada había pasado. 

"Tienes razón, pero quiero hacerlo." 

Harry le aguantó la mirada por unos segundos y luego la corrió. Asintió y le dijo: "Gracias." Louis le hizo una seña como quitándole importancia. Lo haría por cualquiera de sus amigos.

Cuando llegó el taxi, Louis iba a ayudarlo a subirse pero Harry parecía mucho mejor y pudo subirse solo al asiento de atrás, Louis se sentó a su lado. Le dijeron la dirección de la academia al conductor y no hablaron hasta llegar. El viento que ingresaba por las ventanas abiertas los estaba durmiendo y despertando al mismo tiempo. Louis pensaba en que Harry creía que era bonito. Y Harry tal vez pensaba en sí debería haberle dicho eso o no.

También subieron las escaleras en silencio, como cada vez que cada uno debía ir a su habitación, pero esta vez Louis no dejaría que terminara igual.

"Déjame acompañarte a tu habitación." Le dijo Louis, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. No podía creer que mañana Harry volvería a cubrir los tatuajes con un hechizo y ya no los volvería a ver.

Harry frunció el ceño. "No, está bien-"

"No te estaba preguntando, Harry. Quiero ver que llegues bien. Te acompañaré, hasta la puerta." Era obvio que Louis se sentía culpable por el estado de ebriedad de Harry y lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse que llegara sano y salvo a su habitación.

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de Louis, pero unos centímetros mas adelante, guiándolo.   
Quería decir algo, no porque hiciera falta (el silencio entre ellos era cómodo la mayoría de las veces) sino porque sentía que tenía que llenar el vacío. Habían hablado tanto toda la noche que no podía aceptar la idea de que estaba por acabarse y tenía que irse a dormir.  
Pero le había comenzado a doler la cabeza y estaba seguro que Harry se sentía aún peor.

"Es aquí" Susurró Harry, señalando la última puerta de aquel pasillo. Louis asintió y se cruzó de brazos. Harry puso la mano en el picaporte y carraspeó. "Gracias, Louis. Por todo. Eres un muy buen amigo." 

Louis sintió algo raro en el pecho que ignoró y le regaló una sonrisa. Quería decirle que él también era un muy buen amigo, pero no pudo. "No es nada" Se rascó el brazo izquierdo que no le picaba, pero algo debía hacer con sus manos. "La pasé muy bien esta noche, espero que tú igual." Dijo con esperanza.

Harry se apuró a asentir. "Yo igual."

Esa noche cuando ya estaba duchado y mirando el movimiento del ventilador de techo, Louis, por mas cansado que estuviera, no pudo dormirse.

Un sólo pensamiento nublaba su mente.

Le gustaba Harry.

Mucho.


	19. Mentiras

La mañana siguiente lo despertó el sol que ingresaba por la ventana. El otoño ya había comenzado pero el calor todavía no quería irse. Cuando Louis pudo abrir los ojos, tuvo que girarse en la cama y enterrar la cara en la almohada. Mucha luz. Sus ojos ardían y sentía como si mil cuchillos le penetraran el cerebro.   
Gruñó y trató de volver a dormir pero una vez que su mente despertó también lo hicieron sus pensamientos. No había vuelta atrás. No tenía otra opción más que comenzar a escuchar todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, no podía ignorarlo, ya no.

Todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior bailaba frente a sus ojos como una vieja película muda.  
La había pasado genial la noche anterior, en su momento se sintió otra vez como un chico de su edad, que sólo quería tomar y bailar y reír y...Harry.

Harry.

Louis lo sabía. Sabía que había algo raro dentro suyo cada vez que estaba cerca del chico. Nunca lo había sentido estando cerca de Niall o Liam. Por eso mismo lo ignoraba. No quería pensar en que sentía algo que no entendía o que no quería entender. Disfrutaba demasiado la compañía de Harry y a veces se cuestionaba si era de la misma forma que disfrutaba estar con sus otros amigos. Al no encontrar una respuesta, enviaba esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

Pero anoche...

Harry despertó algo en él. Cuando le dijo que era bonito Louis no supo qué decir. ¿Y cuándo Louis no supo qué decir? Nunca. Jamás.   
Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, no podía oír otra cosa.

"Tu rostro es bonito"

Tu rostro es bonito.

Tu. rostro. es. bonito.

Mierda. 

Harry era hermoso.

Y Harry pensaba lo mismo de él. 

O eso le había dicho anoche. Cuando estaba ebrio.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Ahora Louis no sólo había aceptado que le gustaba Harry, sino no sabía si Harry había hablado en serio la noche anterior. Dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad pero Louis no se dejaría llevar por un dicho. 

Tal vez algún día le preguntaría, pero no iba a arruinar su amistad haciéndolo ahora. Por el momento no sentía la necesidad de saber si Harry sentía lo mismo. Eran amigos hacía unas pocas semanas y para el rizado no había sido fácil abrirse a él. Louis no iba a arrojar eso por la borda. 

Era imposible darse cuenta lo que Harry pensaba o cómo se sentía y eso lo ponía nervioso. Siempre había sido bueno con la intuición, con sólo una mirada a los ojos de otra persona sabía si debía seguir hablándole o callarse, si tenía que alejarse o darle un abrazo. Y ese era el problema: no podía ver los ojos de Harry. Su intuición no le servía de mucho con él, salvo cuando su lenguaje corporal era muy obvio. Cuando bajaba la mirada, cuando se acomodaba los lentes o el sombrero. 

Pero eso no era suficiente. No podía saber si Harry también pensaba en él de esa forma, si debía hablar con él del tema o simplemente olvidarse.

Sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que no había oído a Zayn salir de la cama y alistarse. "Voy a bajar a la cafetería a comer" Le dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que estaba despierto pero que era mejor si susurraba. "¿Quieres algo?"

Louis negó con la cabeza, aún sin sacarla de la almohada. No sabía qué hora era pero si Zayn iba a almorzar seguro sería casi la hora de la merienda.

Cuando Louis creyó que estaba solo en la habitación, oyó la voz de Zayn incluso mas cerca. "¿Sucede algo?" 

Sí, mucho. Louis quería gritar y golpear la pared y correr por el bosque y perderse en el laberinto, pero en cambio volvió a negar con la cabeza. Quería estar solo.

Acto seguido, sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado. "¿Por qué volviste antes del pub? ¿Pasó algo con Harry?" 

Zayn parecía hecho a medida. Sabía perfectamente qué decir y cómo. Niall no se callaría, lo intentaría levantar de la cama de los pelos pero nunca le preguntaría si quería hablar de sus sentimientos. Liam le preguntaría si necesitaba ayuda y a la primera vez que Louis dijera que no se iría y lo dejaría solo. Pero Zayn sabía que Louis quería que se quedara allí aunque este demostrara lo contrario.

Louis suspiró y se sentó en la cama, enfrentando a Zayn quien tenía la cara de alguien que acababa de despertarse. Se cruzó de brazos porque se dio cuenta que no tenía nada puesto y se sentía un poco incómodo al tener tan cerca al morocho. "Harry me dijo que mi rostro es bonito" Zayn alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos. "Pero estaba ebrio."

"Oh" Su amigo frunció la cara, mostrando lo mucho que sentía lo que estaba pasando Louis. "Eso apesta" Louis asiente. "Pero tal vez lo recuerda, ¿por qué no le preguntas?"

Louis soltó una risa sarcástica. "Oh sí claro, ya voy a preguntarle" Rodó lo ojos y unos segundos después se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. "No sé si quiero que se acuerde." 

"¿Por qué?" Se cruzó de brazos. 

Louis se pasó una mano por el rostro y la dejó allí. "No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad."  

"No creo que algo como eso arruine su amistad. Eres bonito, Louis. Ahí lo tienes. Seguimos siendo amigos. Es un hecho que eres atractivo, no veo nada raro en que te lo haya dicho."

Louis oyó a su amigo y soltó un quejido. "No es así, Zayn. Y lo sabes. Ademas..." 

"¿Qué?" 

Suspiró con fuerza y acomodó ambos brazos sobre su estómago. Mirando al techo, confesó: "Me gusta, Zayn. Me gusta mucho. Cada vez que estoy con él quiero que el tiempo vaya mas lento y cuando no estoy con él quiero que vaya mas rápido para poder estar con él y cuando estamos juntos siempre intento tocarlo de alguna forma, rozar nuestros brazos sin querer como un maldito adolescente. Estoy jodido." Suspiró otra vez y luego miró a su amigo de reojo para ver su reacción.

Su rostro estaba igual de impasible que siempre.

"¿Y recién te das cuenta?" Dijo Zayn entre risitas.

El corazón de Louis se detuvo un segundo en su pecho ante el terror que sintió con lo que le acababa de decir Zayn. Se sentó de prisa, lo que fue una mala idea porque ahora toda la habitación giraba. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y con miedo le dijo: "¿Crees que él ya sabe?"

"Ppff" Hizo una seña con la mano. "Si es igual de idiota que tú, no lo creo. Pero el resto del mundo seguro lo sabe. Incluso ese búho que se para en ese árbol todas las noches." Señaló a la ventana.

Louis negó con la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared. "Estoy jodido."

"Eso ya lo dijiste."

\-----------

Ese Lunes, Louis ingresó al salón con la mirada fija en su banco, no pensaba desviar sus ojos hacia el costado donde podría ver a Harry.

Tenía miedo.

Se sentía como un idiota pero el rechazo lo aterrorizaba, si saludaba a Harry y este lo ignoraba no sabría cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué haría de ahora en más si Harry le corría la mirada? Tenían que seguir con las decoraciones. ¿Y quién se quedaría con la custodia del banco del bosque?

La clase había comenzado hacía un largo rato y Louis no había prestado atención en ningún momento. Tal vez sentía un poco de culpa por eso pero luego le pediría los apuntes a algún compañero con quien no tuviera la confianza para que este le preguntara por qué no estaba prestando atención.

Louis oía la voz del profesor cada algunos minutos. 

"Tienen que tener cuidado"  
"Puede fallar"  
"Siempre haganlo acompañados"  
"No mucho carbón"  
"Una mascara"  
"Prohibido puertas adentro"

Pero ni siquiera la palabra prohibido fue lo suficiente fuerte para llamar su atención.

Pero sí lo fue la mano que se posó en su hombro. "Louis" Harry estaba de pie a su lado. Y no lo estaba ignorando. Y la expresión de su rostro no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. El corazón de Louis latía fuerte en su pecho, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber qué le iba a decir. "¿No vas a ir a almorzar?" Louis observó a su alrededor, notando que ellos dos eran los únicos en el salón. Subió su mirada hacia el reloj: el mediodía. Habían pasado HORAS y Louis no lo había notado. 

Carraspeó, con miedo de hablar y que Harry se esfumara, que fuera su imaginación, que el verdadero Harry no estuviera allí con él, sino lejos, ignorándolo. "Sí...yo" Lo miró fijo por unos segundos, era real. "Estaba por ir." Se puso de pie y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, dándose cuenta lo cerca que estaban.

"Espera" Louis se congeló en el lugar. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, que no quería hablar de nada, que no hacía falta. Quería salir corriendo y no volver nunca mas. Pero en lugar de eso, subió la mirada hacia sus ojos que, gracias a como ingresaba la luz por el salón, podía verlos tras los lentes. Harry se acomodó el sombrero sobre la cabeza. "No recuerdo mucho" Louis sintió una puntada en el pecho pero luego una extraña calma en su cuerpo. Tal vez eso era lo mejor, que no se acordara. "Pero sé que me acompañaste a la academia el Sabado, así que...gracias, Louis. No tenías que hacerlo." Se cruzó de brazos, avergonzado.

Louis se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Quería acariciarle el brazo, ahora completamente blanco y sin tatuajes, para tranquilizarlo. Pero no lo haría. No podía. "No fue nada, Harry. En serio" Le restó importancia, moviendo la mano. "No te preocupes."

Harry suspiró y bajó la mirada. "No, en serio" Su tono de voz era bajo, aunque estuvieran solos allí. "Gracias por no dejarme solo."

Louis sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en el pecho. Esas simples palabras de Harry podían significar tantas cosas. ¿Alguna vez alguien lo habría dejado solo cuando los necesitaba? "Nunca te dejaría solo." Y no era eso lo que debería haber dicho, pero sí lo que sentía. Se habría asustado por haber sido tan sincero y honesto si Harry no le hubiera sonreído de la forma en que lo hizo.

Harry cambió de tema y Louis le agradeció. "¿No hice...nada...vergonzoso, verdad?" No lo estaba viendo a los ojos y Louis también agradeció eso. Harry no recordaba mucho de esa noche, y no se decidía en si era algo bueno o no. 

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido y negó con la cabeza mientras se aclaraba la garganta. "No, bueno..." Harry levantó la vista y alzó las cejas. "Le dijiste a Calvin que no te agradaba, pero" Harry se llevó una mano a la boca, Louis no pudo evitar reir. "No te preocupes, no pareció molestarle, simplemente se rió, así que no creo que tengas algún problema con él."

Harry se empezó a reír y Louis lo siguió. 

Y entonces Louis se sintió renacer, como si se sacara una roca gigante que cargaba en la espalda. Estaba todo bien entre ellos. Nada había cambiado. Bueno, sólo una cosa, y Harry no lo sabía.

Louis miró hacia el reloj de pared y maldijo: "Mierda, para esta hora Niall ya se comió mi almuerzo."

Y Harry rió pero Louis lo decía en serio. Cuando lo notó, su expresión cambió y le dijo: "Ven conmigo." Como siempre, Louis ni siquiera le preguntó adonde y lo siguió. Lo llevó hasta la cocina detrás de la cafetería y allí se metió. "¡David!" Gritó Harry, y el cocinero apareció detrás de unas cajas.

"Hola, Harry. Hoy llegas tarde" Ambos rieron y Louis lo odió por un segundo porque ese chico podía comer con Harry todos los días y él no. Luego se le pasó cuando se giró hacia él y le sonrió amistoso. Era mucho mas bajo que Harry e incluso mas bajo que él, sus ojos marrones eran sinceros y su cabello rubio le recordaba a Niall. "Y hoy traes a un amigo, al fin me hiciste caso." 

Louis alzó una mano y le sonrió en forma de saludo. "Hola, soy Louis."

El cocinero, David, quien era el responsable de que ellos desayunaran, almorzaran y cenaran todos los días, se acercó hacia él y le chocó los cinco. "¿Todo en orden?" Se notaba que era hiperactivo y simpático por su voz y la forma en que se movía. "Tomen" Les dijo mientras sacaba dos sandwiches de la heladera. "Espero les guste el atún." Ambos le agradecieron y comenzaron a almorzar. Harry apoyado sobre una mesa y Louis sentado sobre esta.

Louis comía mas lento porque con la sonrisa gigante en su rostro no era tan fácil. Por fin estaba almorzando con Harry. Y no sólo eso, también en el lugar donde lo hacía él solo. Lo había dejado entrar a una parte privada de su vida, de alguna forma. Habían recorrido un largo camino en su amistad. La mayoría de las personas no pasaba por tantos obstáculos para tener un amigo, pero Louis no iba a compararse a él ni a Harry con el resto. Su madre le había enseñado eso. Cada persona es única y diferente, no todos pensamos ni sentimos igual, la mayoría tiene luchas internas y cosas que superar, por todo eso es que no debemos sentirnos mal si nuestro progreso o paso por la vida no es igual al de la persona que camina a nuestro lado.

Louis necesitaba saber cómo se habían hecho amigos David y Harry. Cómo fue que David se ganó su confianza mucho mas rápido que Louis.  Y la curiosidad mató al gato, dicen. "¿Cómo se conocieron?" Soltó con la boca llena, mirando a Harry y a David mientras masticaba su sandwich de atún.

David rió pero Harry se inmutó a su lado.

"Oh pues, Harry estaba-" Comenzó el rubio, pero no pudo seguir porque Harry lo interrumpió con un tono de voz fuerte para tapar al otro.

"Por mi primo, en Nueva York" David miraba a Harry y Louis también. Su rostro no tenía expresión pero Louis no era imbécil. "Estabamos en una fiesta." Carraspeó y se bebió de un sólo trago toda la botella de agua que David les había dado.

Y Louis quizá le hubiera creído si no fuera por la mención de una fiesta, a las que Harry nunca iba, según lo que le había dicho. Pero podría haber sido una fiesta familiar, algo obligatorio.  Una oportunidad más, pensó Louis. "¿Cómo se llama tu primo?" Ya había dejado el sandwich sobre la mesa y había clavado sus ojos sobre los lentes de Harry. 

Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

David dijo Josh.

Harry dijo Dustin.

El cocinero bajó la mirada al piso en el instante en que se dio cuenta de su error.

Harry no se inmutó. 

Louis lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego se bajó de la mesa y salió disparado de la cocina, podía sentir a Harry pisándole los talones y diciéndole que por favor se detuviera.

"Louis, por favor, dejame explicarte-" 

Louis se detuvo en el pasillo y se giró hacia Harry. "No, Harry, escúchame" Se había cansado. Hasta aquí había llegado. Tenía mucha paciencia con Harry pero no dejaría que lo tratara como un tonto. El rizado asintió, totalmente sumiso ante Louis. "No quiero que me digas la verdad, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" Le escupió aquellas palabras con toda la rabia y decepción que corrían por sus venas. "Pero no me mientas" Le tocó el pecho con el dedo índice y alzó ambas cejas, una vena en su frente estaba visible. "Odio las mentiras."

Harry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Louis no podía verle los ojos pero la expresión de su rostro era tan sincera que sentía como si pudiera ver el color verde mas fuerte que nunca. "Louis, no, yo..."

"No, Harry" Louis se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera levantando una barrera que no quisiera pero era necesaria. "No tienes que explicarme nada. Sólo...no me mientas."

Harry tragó saliva y bajó la mirada al suelo. Asintió lentamente y volvió a mirarlo. "Lo siento." 

Louis suspiró. "Yo también" Y no se imaginaba cuanto lo sentía. El mismo día que no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba Harry, este lo decepcionaba. Louis sabía que la gente hablaba sobre Harry, sólo había oído el rumor de su hermano (que había resultado verdad), pero sabía que había mas. No esperaba que Harry le contara todos sus secretos, sólo quería que no le mintiera en la cara.   
Movió la cabeza señalando la puerta de su salón de clases. "Vamos." Harry asintió una vez y caminó un par de pasos atrás de Louis.

Sólo cuando ingresaron al salón fue que se dieron cuenta que habían llegado tarde. Una vez mas. Cuando el profesor señaló el reloj y negó con la cabeza, Louis maldijo en voz baja. "Al final del día vamos a hablar." Harry dijo 'sí, profesor' y Louis asintió pero rodó los ojos cuando se giró hacia su banco.

Louis ni siquiera tenía planeado prestar atención al resto de la clase. No había escuchado nada toda la mañana y no empezaría ahora. Ya era un día perdido.   
Tenía un plan mucho mejor que era pensar en quién carajo era Harry Styles.  
Ya lo había defendido por mucho tiempo cuando lo llamaban raro o decían que seguro tenía un secreto. ¿Y para qué? No estaba enfadado, estaba avergonzado. Sabía que todos tienen sus secretos, absolutamente todo el mundo tiene algo de lo que no puede o no quiere hablar. No pedía que confiara en Louis cuando sólo se conocían hacía un mes, simplemente quería que le dijera algo así como "Lo siento, no puedo decirte esto" o "Disculpa, Louis, pero no me siento cómodo hablando de este tema" 

Louis desearía no saber que Harry lo estaba mirando a sus espaldas, pero no sólo lo sabía también podía sentirlo. 

El resto del día Louis sólo pudo enumerar en su mente todas las cosas sobre las que Harry puede haberle mentido. ¿Su hermano realmente había renunciado a su vida de brujo? ¿Le gustaba Stevie Nicks o simplemente la había googleado unos días antes de ingresar a la escuela? Incluso hasta pensó en si Niall tendría razón y Harry era un vampiro.

Y cuando sólo pudo enumerar un par se dio cuenta lo poco que sabía de él.   
Quizá Harry tampoco sabía mucho de Louis. Pero había una diferencia. Si Harry le preguntaba, Louis le respondería y con la verdad.

No planeaba hacer de esto un problema. No quería enfadarse con Harry, no podía. No se imaginaba el resto de su tiempo en la academia sin Harry a su lado. Ese dolor en el pecho ya se le pasaría en un rato, y pronto volvería a poder ver a Harry a la cara sin sentirse como un idiota.   
En todo tipo de relaciones había problemas y obstáculos y Louis sentía que en su corta amistad habían tenido una gran dosis de esos.

Todo estaría bien eventualmente.

Harry aprendería a abrirse con Louis y Louis dejaría de tener miedo de que Harry se alejara de él.

Cuando la clase terminó, el profesor miró a Harry y a Louis y les hizo señas para que se acercaran a su escritorio. Cuando quedaban sólo ellos tres, cerró la puerta y les señaló los bancos de la primera fila para que tomaran asiento.   
Carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pizarra hasta que Harry le dijo "La tiza" y entonces se alejó inmediatamente y comenzó a limpiarse la camisa negra. 

Se apoyó sobre el escritorio y luego de mirar a ambos alumnos por unos segundos, soltó: "No sé cómo decir esto, así que seré directo" Louis tenía miedo, no creía que podía tener graves consecuencias sólo por llegar dos veces tarde a clases. "Yo también tuve su edad. Yo también estuve enamorado" Harry y Louis intercambiaron miradas confusas. "Por eso mismo estoy haciendo esto. Si no les llamaba la atención delante de sus compañeros se darían cuenta que ustedes son los preferidos del profesor" Louis se sintió como un nerd pero le gustó así que sonrió de costado. "No voy a regañarlos, porque tuvieron muy buenas notas en los trabajos y porque no se la pasan hablando durante las clases. Sólo voy a pedirles que la próxima vez que estén besuqueándose por los pasillos, se fijen la hora y lleguen a tiempo a clases" Les sonrió, cómplice. "¿De acuerdo?"

Louis se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser hasta que el profesor le ofreció agua y él se negó. "No estabamos-"

"Gracias por entender, profesor" Harry estaba sonriéndole a Ezra como si le hubiera dicho que se había ganado un millón de dólares. "No volverá a suceder."

Louis quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos hasta que el profesor los echó del salón. "Hasta mañana, tortolitos." 

Harry lo saludó con la mano como la bendita Princesa Diana. Las cejas de Louis llegaban hasta el techo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Louis arrinconó a Harry contra una columna una vez fuera del salón y lejos del profesor.

Harry alzó las cejas ante la reacción de Louis. "Lo siento" Ya era la segunda vez en el día que se lo decía y a Louis no le estaba gustando para nada. "Era la única forma de que no nos castigara. Es un romántico empedernido, ahora ya sabemos su punto débil." Explicó Harry, hablando rápido y con énfasis.

Louis suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Harry tenía razón, había hecho lo correcto. No había reaccionado así por eso, simplemente estaba demasiado alterado por lo que había pasado antes y necesitaba estar lejos de Harry por al menos unas horas antes de volver a hablarle con normalidad.

Louis asintió y se dio la vuelta. 

"¡Louis!" Era la primera vez que Harry gritaba su nombre. Un día atrás Louis se habría dado vuelta. Pero hoy no era ayer.

"Nos vemos mañana, Harry." Le susurró sin siquiera echarle una última mirada.

\----------

"Espera, espera, espera" Niall estaba sentado en la cama de Zayn, quien estaba sentado en la cama de Louis hablando con Liam quien estaba sentado en el suelo. Louis había optado por sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. El rubio parecía genuinamente confundido aunque Louis le hubiera contado la misma historia tres veces en la última hora. "Empieza de nuevo." 

Ese mismo día, Louis le dijo a sus amigos que fueran a su habitación después de cenar, que quería contarles algo. Y allí estaban los cuatro. Zayn ya lo sabía de antes, Liam lo había entendido todo la primera vez y hasta le había dado un incómodo abrazo, pero Niall...tenía la atención de un niño de dos años.

Louis suspiró y comenzó de nuevo. "Esta es la última vez que te lo digo. El sabado a la noche Harry estaba ebrio y, estando ebrio, me dijo que mi rostro era bonito. Luego de eso se descompuso así que lo acompañé hasta su habitación" Niall alzó las cejas y Louis lo señaló con el dedo índice. "Hasta la puerta, ya te lo dije. Y esa misma noche me di cuenta de que me gusta Harry" Tomó aire para seguir con su relato. "Hoy a la mañana me di cuenta de que me mentía con algo no muy importante pero que era obvio que había mentido con otras cosas. Y por último, no corrigió al profesor cuando este insinuó que somos novios" Exhaló y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla. "Eso es todo. Si no entendiste, te asesino." 

Niall abrió la boca para responderle al mismo tiempo que alguien golpeó la puerta tres veces. Louis se giró y gritó: "¿Quién es?"

Jamás esperando que la respuesta fuera: "Harry"

Louis se giró hacia sus amigos y los miró amenazándolos: "Hagan silencio, por favor, es lo único que les pido" Niall quiso decir algo pero Louis lo calló: "Sshhhh, cierren la boca. Y no hagan ninguna estupidez." Zayn se giró a seguir hablando con Liam, Liam hizo la seña de que se cosía la boca y Niall le sacó la lengua. Eso le bastaba.

Ojalá Louis pudiera decirle a su maldito corazón que se calmara, pero no hacía mas que latir cada vez mas fuerte. Suspiró, abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró tras él. La trabó con un hechizo para que sus amigos no pudieran abrirla desde adentro.

"Hey" Intentó sonreirle pero no estaba seguro si había funcionado.

Rascándose la cabeza, Harry le dijo: "¿Cómo estás?" 

Louis no podría explicarle así que simplemente se alzó de hombros y: "Bien, ¿tú?"

Harry también se alzó de hombros pero no le dijo como estaba. "Vine a explicarte como David y yo nos conocimos." Soltó sin previo aviso. Su rostro mostraba una sola cosa, algo que Louis conocía muy bien pues lo experimentaba seguido: miedo al rechazo.

Louis negó con la cabeza, exhausto. "No, Harry-"

Lo interrumpió. "No, Louis, por favor" Nunca lo había oído así, y eso le recordó lo poco que lo conocía. "Dejame contarte." Después de varios segundos de mirarse, Louis asintió. 

Harry carraspeó y, para sorpresa de Louis, mantuvo contacto visual durante todo el relato. "Fue uno de los primeros días de clases" El dolor en su voz estaba destruyendo a Louis y aunque recién comenzara ya quería pedirle que se detuviera. "Yo...Yo estaba almorzando en el baño" Louis frunció el ceño. "Y David ni siquiera me preguntó por qué, sólo me invitó a comer con él a la cocina y luego me dijo que podía ir siempre que quisiera y...eso es todo. Una historia patética, lo sé." Largó una risa nerviosa que dejaba ver el nudo en la garganta que seguro sentía en esos momentos. Louis nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. Quizá era la primera vez que Harry se dejaba ver realmente.

Louis no iba a llorar. No. 

Y si David no le preguntó qué hacía comiendo en el baño y simplemente lo invitó a comer con él, tal vez Louis debería hacer lo mismo, de alguna forma.

Negó con la cabeza y abrió los brazos. "Oh, Harry, ven aquí."

Y para su sorpresa, funcionó. Lo próximo que sintió fue el calor del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. Sus brazos envolviéndolo. Sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Aquel había sido su primer abrazo. Y si todos se sentirían de esa forma, Louis le rogaría a la luna que no fuera el último.


	20. Futuro

Cuando Louis abrió la puerta de su habitación, sabía que sus amigos habían estado apoyados sobre esta intentando escuchar su conversación con Harry.   
Se habría enojado o al menos les habría gritado, pero estaba de muy buen humor para eso. Se apoyó sobre la puerta y soltó un suspiro que quizá estaba aguantando hacía un mes. 

Al fin había sucedido.  
Al fin se habían abrazado.

Y ahora que abrazarse era algo normal entre ellos, Louis se ocuparía de saludarlo con uno siempre que se vieran por primera vez en el día. Era algo que sucedía naturalmente con el resto de las personas, pero con Harry había sido un largo proceso de tener miedo a su reacción. 

Algo que Louis no entendía aún era que ya no debía temer. Eran amigos. Harry no lo odiaba, nunca lo había hecho. Harry no se alejaría de él si de ahora en mas Louis decidía saludarlo con un abrazo.

"Nos abrazamos." Louis no estaba seguro de haberlo dicho en voz alta hasta que Niall habló.

"Pareces una niñita enamorada, Louis." Se burló el rubio entre risas. Louis estaba demasiado feliz para responderle, pero Liam...

"Eso que acabas de decir no sólo es machista, Niall" Liam tenía el ceño fruncido y el tono de voz que usaba para regañarlos. "También totalmente hiriente. Déjalo que muestre sus sentimientos" Se giró hacia Louis. "Es muy valiente de tu parte expresarte de esa forma, Tommo."

Zayn asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Liam."Es cierto."

Niall rodó los ojos y Louis les dijo: "Cállense los tres y dejenme ser feliz. Este es mi momento." 

Niall se dejó caer sobre la cama de Zayn y soltó entre un bostezo: "¿Esto significa que ahora van a poder hacer lo que deberían haber hecho hace varios días o sea tener sexo?"

Las miradas de todos se movieron hacia el rubio. Louis se puso ambas manos sobre el rostro.

Ni siquiera Niall iba a arruinarle el buen humor.

\-----------

Louis odiaba saber que su intuición funcionaba.

Y no hablaba de la intuición que tienen los brujos, hablaba de eso que Niall jamás podría tener. Esa capacidad de sentir las energías a su alrededor y saber que algo muy bueno o algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

Como aquella vez que no fue a trabajar porque sentía que Trump ganaría las elecciones y no quería llorar en la oficina.  
O la última pelea de sus padres.

Y hoy, lamentablemente, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero si era un día completamente ordinario, ¿qué podría suceder? Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a decorar con Harry. ¿Se haría un corte en un dedo con las tijeras? ¿Trazaría una línea de 19 centímetros en lugar de 20?

Y entonces lo recordó.

El abrazo.

Había abrazado a Harry anoche por primera vez. Y aunque en su momento pareció estar todo bien, quizá ya no era así. Tal vez Harry le correspondió el abrazo porque lo necesitaba, pero durante la noche se dio cuenta que habían cruzado una línea.

Y allí estaba Louis. Una vez más analizando cada situación con Harry. Debía entender que no siempre todo saldría mal, pero le llevaría tiempo. Se quejaba de que Harry no se abría ante él, pero él tampoco se soltaba ante Harry, no perdía el miedo de cometer un error y por eso andaba de puntas de pie a su alrededor, nunca haciendo lo que realmente quiere y callando todo.

"Louis" Harry. Sintió su mano sobre su hombro antes de oír su voz. Se giró hacia él con pánico. Fue entonces cuando decidió que debían tener una charla. Louis necesitaba desahogarse y hacerle algunas preguntas para saber cuales eran sus límites. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Louis quería tocarle las cejas y decirle que dejara de fruncir así el ceño, que le saldrían arrugas. 

Asintió y se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro. Señaló hacia el salón. "Estaba por entrar."

Harry miró hacia abajo y rió. Louis no entendía nada. "Estabas de pie en el pasillo mirando la pared." 

Quería que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara. Iría al infierno de los brujos antes que soportar tanta vergüenza.  
"Oh, sí, estaba..." 

Harry volvió a reír y le hizo señas para que ingresaran al salón de clases, salvándolo de tener que inventarse algo para explicar por qué estaba mirando la pared. La verdad sería una buena opción, pero llegarían tarde a clases y Louis aún no sabía cómo decirle que estaba pensando en él. "Vamos, no quiero que el profesor nos regañe de verdad esta vez." 

Una vez que Harry le dio la espalda, Louis suspiró.

Todo estaba bien.

Su intuición había fallado y Louis estaba más que agradecido por eso.

De ahora en más trabajaría en dejar de pensar tanto todo y analizar cada situación. Había cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance y que no podía solucionar. Intentaría soltarse y dejar que todo fluyera entre Harry y él. Y le pediría al universo que funcionara.

"Hoy les traigo una sorpresa" El profesor apoyó una caja negra sobre su escritorio y alzó las cejas, creando incertidumbre entre los alumnos. "Sé que las clases pueden tornarse algo aburridas, así que..." Sacó una bola de cristal y la apoyó sobre un paño rojo. Los murmullos comenzaron. "Vamos a ver el futuro" Louis abrió los ojos como platos. "Tienen que ponerse en grupos de a dos y nos turnaremos para hacerlo" Explicaba Ezra. "Por supuesto si quieren compartir lo que ven con la clase, lo hacen, si no no." 

Louis alzó la mano. "¿No es peligroso?" 

Varios alumnos asintieron, quienes seguramente habían pensado lo mismo. El profesor rió para quitarles el miedo. "No, quédense tranquilos. No tienen el conocimiento suficiente de la adivinación. Simplemente les mostrará pequeñas partes o imágenes, tal vez una palabra o algo así. Y siempre son cosas buenas. Jamás haría algo que los perjudicara" Louis y otros asintieron. "Pero somos brujos...y tenemos que hacerlo. Debemos empezar a entender que el poder de la adivinación es importante. Ya sea con una bola de cristal, tarot o simplemente con el poder de nuestra mente." Ezra movió el escritorio para que se quedara bien en el medio y corrió su silla. "Comiencen a armar grupos de a dos y luego vengan a hacer fila."

Louis comenzó con su plan de dejar de pensar las cosas así que simplemente se giró hacia Harry. El rizado al parecer ya lo estaba mirando porque apenas Louis clavó sus ojos sobre él este asintió y se puso de pie.

Caminaron hasta el frente para ponerse en la fila, ya había como cinco grupos antes que ellos. Louis suspiró y se dio vuelta para hablar con Harry. "¿Estás nervioso?" Le dio un empujoncito para ver si le molestaba o lo tenía permitido.

Se rió. Un punto para Louis. "Un poco" Se alzó de hombros y luego se cruzó de brazos. "No sé si quiero ver mi futuro." 

Louis pudo sentir su preocupación. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, necesitaba hacerlo entender que no tenía de qué preocuparse. "Sólo veremos cosas buenas, Harry. No te preocupes."

Harry carraspeó y lo miró a los ojos. "Pero por algo el futuro es el futuro. Si fuera nuestro deber saber sobre él, sería el presente, sabríamos sobre él." 

Louis lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y no pudo evitar decirle: "Eres muy inteligente, Harry."

Harry suelta una risita, y cuando Louis piensa que no va a obtener una respuesta de su parte: "Tú también, Louis" Y esperaba que eso fuera todo, pero Harry tenía más que decir. Louis se olvidaba que Harry hablaba mucho mas que los primeros días. Debería olvidarse de que alguna vez tenía que rogar para que hablara, pero no quería. Esos días habían sido importantes para formar la amistad que tenían ahora. "¿Pero eres bueno en el tutti frutti?" Se lleva una mano a la barbilla, haciéndose el pensativo.

Louis se ríe y le quita el sombrero de la cabeza, poniéndoselo él. "¿Me estás retando?" Alza ambas cejas. 

Harry lo queda mirando unos segundos, Louis quiere creer que está viendo cómo le queda el sombrero. Y cuando no se lo quita para volverselo a poner, Louis cree que quizá le gusta como le queda. "Mañana en la biblioteca a la salida de clases."

Louis le devuelve el sombrero. "Prepárate para perder ante el mejor." Luego de hacer reír a Harry se gira porque ya casi es su turno de usar la bola de cristal.

Harry lo había hecho pensar y ahora no estaba seguro si quería ver su futuro. Les mostraría sólo cosas buenas, pero de todas formas sentía que si veía algo que le iba a suceder estaría todo el tiempo pensando en cómo llegaría hasta ese momento y no podría pensar en otra cosa.   
Daba igual, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Es un trabajo que les pidió el profesor y es necesario para formarlos como brujos. 

"Louis, Harry" El profesor les señala al escritorio para que se sienten. "Como le expliqué al resto, ambos van a poner las manos sobre la bola de cristal al mismo tiempo pero el trabajo es de cada uno. Harry verá su futuro y Louis tú verás el tuyo" Ambos asintieron. Louis tragó saliva porque estaba un poco nervioso. No por lo que podría ver, al contrario. Tenía miedo de no ver nada y fallar. Se sentiría un imbécil, mas que de costumbre. "Primero necesito que intenten sólo pensar en ustedes. Olvídense de dónde están y quiénes están a su alrededor. Digan su nombre  por dentro, una y otra vez. Cierren los ojos e imagínense su rostro, como viéndose en un espejo" Louis y Harry cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Los lentes negros de Harry dándole una capa mas de oscuridad. "Y repitan, por dentro y sólo tres veces, no mas que eso, lo que diré a continuación: futurae visum positivus" El profesor esperó unos segundos y luego: "Cuenten hasta tres, por dentro, y pongan las manos sobre la bola de cristal" Cuando vio que ambos habían puesto las manos sobre el cristal, les susurró: "Sigan pensando en sus rostros y diciendo su nombre. Puede llevarles un rato, así que no se preocupen."

Louis sabía que sus manos se tocarían porque la bola de cristal no era lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno tuviera su espacio. Pero se había olvidado del tamaño de las manos de Harry. Louis había apoyado las manos sobre la superficie fría primero, así que las manos de Harry casi que cubrían las suyas por completo. 

Louis sentía el frío del cristal sobre las palmas de su mano y el frío de los anillos de Harry al dorso de esta.

Y de repente Harry ya no ocupaba lugar en su mente. Sólo existía él mismo. Louis. 

Entonces sucedió.

Un fuerte color amarillo brillaba con fuerza en su mente. Era el sol, pero podía verlo sin necesidad de entrecerrar los ojos y tampoco sentía calor. Porque era su imaginación.   
Pero esta vez no era mentira. Era su futuro, y lo estaba viendo.

El Louis del futuro deja de ver al sol para girarse hacia la voz de su madre. "Vengan" Le grita Jay. Pero cuando el Louis del futuro se gira para ver con quién se encuentra, por qué su madre dice "Vengan" y no "Ven", el Harry del presente quita sus manos de las de Louis como si estas le hubieran dado electricidad.

Y entonces Louis en ese momento sabe que su intuición seguía funcionando.

Louis abre los ojos justo para ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Harry, su silla caer con fuerza al piso, ese ruido provocando que todos se volteen a ver lo que sucede. El profesor le pregunta preocupado "¿Qué pasó, Harry?" Pero este simplemente se da la vuelta y sale corriendo del salón. Louis se pone de pie para seguirlo pero el profesor lo detiene. "¡Tomlinson!"

Louis le quita la mano con la que lo tomó por el brazo y lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "¡Necesito ver si se encuentra bien!" Le grita mientras una vez más intenta correr tras él.

El profesor vuelve a detenerlo. Louis no es una persona violenta pero si vuelve a detenerlo no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer. Harry claramente vio algo que lo asustó y necesita estar a su lado en este momento, aunque no pueda ayudarlo. Harry tiene que saber que no está solo. "Lo sé, Louis. Escúchame" La respiración de Louis es entrecortada. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez y ni siquiera está escuchando al profesor porque su mente está reproduciendo una y otra vez la imagen del rostro de Harry y su expresión de terror. "Cuando lo encuentres, dile que estas cosas pueden fallar. Y que el futuro es incierto y al contrario de lo que dicen, sí podemos cambiarlo." Louis creyó que el profesor lo regañaría o que al menos le pediría que volviese a su lugar, que los directivos se encargarían de buscar a Harry y procurar que estuviera bien. Pero nunca que le dijera eso. Asintió repetidas veces, demostrándole así que había escuchado lo que le había dicho. "Anda, ve a buscarlo."

Louis se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. Y en cierta forma, así era. El miedo le pisaba los talones. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, recordándole lo que acababa de suceder. Y que había una gran posibilidad de que sea lo que sea que Harry había visto lo hiciera volver a poner sus barreras. Louis no permitiría que eso sucediera.

Sus piernas lo llevaron sin pensar hacia la habitación de Harry. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, aún corriendo y tratando de no concentrarse en el poco aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, se dio cuenta que quizá debería haber comenzado a buscar por el bosque. Rogaba que se encontrara en su habitación porque no deseaba haber subido tantos escalones en vano.

Recordó el camino que hizo junto a Harry la noche que lo acompañó hasta allí y así fue como se encontró frente a su puerta. "¡Harry!" Gritó mientras golpeaba en su puerta sin cesar. Si estaba allí dentro no podía ignorar semejante ruido molesto por mucho tiempo. "¡Harry, abre la puerta! ¡Déjame entrar!"  
Esperó por varios segundos que parecían minutos que podrían haber sido horas.  
Louis golpeó la puerta suavemente una vez más y en caso de que Harry sí estuviera allí, apoyó la frente sobre la madera y susurró: "Por favor, Harry."

Louis no obtiene respuesta así que sólo le queda una cosa por hacer. No se siente para nada bien invadiendo la privacidad de Harry, pero primero está su bienestar y necesita saber si está escondido en su habitación. Necesitaba saber si está bien. "No quería llegar a esto." Se dice a sí mismo y luego con un chasquido de los dedos abre la puerta.

Esperaba encontrarse a Harry hecho una bolita en su cama.

Esperaba encontrarse a Harry llorando en una esquina de su habitación.

Incluso esperaba que Harry le gritara que se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

Esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa menos esto.

Louis frunció el ceño y salió al pasillo para ver si era la habitación correcta. Lo era. El mismo numero que había leído la noche que lo acompañó hasta allí. Su mente le decía que quizá le había mentido y por eso esa noche Harry no había entrado a la habitación hasta que Louis no se dio la vuelta.

Louis estaba a punto de irse corriendo hacia el bosque cuando la voz de Harry lo hizo girarse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Harry tiene los cabellos despeinados y las mejillas rojas como si él también hubiera subido las escaleras corriendo.

Louis da unos pasos hacia él y lo queda mirando. Debería haberle preguntado muchas cosas pero optó por: "¿Esta es tu habitación?" Harry traga saliva sonoramente y asiente. "Tienes una sola cama" Dice Louis lentamente, confundido e intentando ver a través de sus lentes negros. Harry vuelve a asentir. Louis se gira a ver la cama una vez más. "Grande."

Harry da un paso hacia él. "Louis..."

Louis se cruza de brazos y levanta la vista hacia Harry quien parecía mas alto con cada paso que daba. "No lo entiendo. Una vez me nombraste a un compañero de habitación" Frunció el ceño, actuando y a continuación dijo con sarcasmo: "¿Acaso durmen abrazados?"

Harry soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su cama, le hizo seña a Louis para que este se sentara a su lado. Louis lo miró de arriba abajo por unos segundos y luego le hizo caso. Harry se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y se giró hacia Louis, abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Recién cuando bajó la mirada a sus pies pudo hablar. "Mis padres..." Harry negó con la cabeza. "No te burles, pero...ellos creen que me va a ir mejor en el estudio si no tengo nadie en mi habitación que me distraiga. Entonces pagaron demás para que armaran una habitación solo para una persona." Louis abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Harry lucía como alguien con mucho mas dinero que él, pero no sabía que tanto para arreglar algo así.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué no se lo había dicho antes. Pero se detuvo al notar que en su voz era obvio lo avergonzado que se sentía ante la decisión de sus padres. También sabía que no era la primera vez que Harry le ocultaba algo. Ni sería la última. Pero no podía ponerse a pensar en eso ahora. No podía enfadarse. Si Harry aún no sentía la confianza necesaria para ser totalmente sincero con Louis, no podía culparlo.

Decidió cambiar bruscamente de tema, despues de todo a eso había venido. "¿Dónde estabas?" 

Harry no levantaba la vista de sus pies y aunque ya no tenía la expresión de horror que tenía en el salón de clases, su cara no mostraba mucha alegría. Y Louis estaba cansado de que Harry siempre pareciera estar sufriendo. "En el bosque, necesitaba un poco de aire."

Louis sabía que su búsqueda debería haber comenzado por ahí. Se acercó un poco mas a él en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo. Luego del abrazo y de saber que no le había molestado, ya no tenía miedo de ser demostrativo con él (Tal vez sólo un poco). Pero Harry no parecía haberlo notado o quizá no tenía problema con Louis siendo afectivo con él. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry asintió.

Louis notaba que Harry seguía en shock por lo sucedido. No dejaba de mirar fijo al suelo y de mover sus dedos. "El profesor dijo que las primeras veces que alguien intenta ver el futuro puede fallar" Harry dejó su mano quieta y así Louis supo que lo estaba escuchando. "También dijo que cada persona tiene el poder de cambiar su futuro, si lo que se avecina no es de su agrado."

Harry levantó la vista hacia él. Louis no soportaba estar tan cerca. "Louis, yo-" Harry soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara, olvidándose de sus lentes y moviéndolos un poco del lugar.

"No tienes que contarme nada, Harry" Louis le acomodó los lentes y hubiera deseado obtener una respuesta de su parte. Buena, mala, lo que sea con tal de saber si estaba pasándose de la raya o si debería seguir haciéndolo. Pero Harry ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los dedos de Louis rozaron su mejilla sin querer. "Pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de esto, o de lo que sea, espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo." Louis le regaló una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

Harry suspiró y le dijo: "Gracias, Louis."

Louis le restó importancia y volvió a cambiar de tema porque no soportaba la tensión y malas energías que habían inundado la habitación. "No tienes que volver a clases si no quieres-"

Harry soltó un bufido seguido de una pequeña risa que alegró un poco a Louis. "Por supuesto que no, acabo de quedar como un estúpido." 

Louis se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso, se olvidarán de eso mañana. Y si no lo hacen, tendré que tirarme un pedo para que cambien de tema." 

Harry comenzó a reír. "No lo harías."

Louis alzó ambas cejas. "Pruébame."

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su expresión ya había cambiado y parecía de a poco estar olvidando el mal momento. "No, mejor no."

Louis caminó hasta la puerta y Harry lo acompañó. "¿Irás al bosque a hacer las decoraciones conmigo?"

Harry lo miró fijo por mas de cinco segundos, Louis tuvo que tragar saliva. Harry seguramente había visto su nuez de Adan subir y bajar por sus nervios. Idiota, idiota, idiota. "Nunca te dejaría intentar usar una tijera solo, Louis" Se burló el rizado, claramente de buen humor. "Claro que iré."

Louis se dio la vuelta y salió trotando por el pasillo, no quería que el profesor comenzara a preocuparse o lo regañara por tardar tanto. Cuando el pasillo estaba por acabarse, Louis le levantó el dedo del medio a Harry, sin girarse hacia él. 

Oyó una risa. Harry aún lo estaba mirando.

\----------------

Las hojas que caían de los arboles por el otoño habían comenzado a cubrir el césped del bosque. Y también habían delatado a Harry, quien venía caminando hacia Louis y sus botas hacían crujir las hojas bajo sus pies.

"Lo siento, me quedé dormido." Se disculpó Harry mientras se sentaba sobre la manta que Louis estiraba cada Martes y Jueves. 

Louis le sonrió comprensivo. "Me alegro que hayas podido descansar un poco, lo necesitabas." No le diría que ya estaba preocupándose porque no aparecía.

Harry asintió y le sonrió genuino. Louis no quería ver otra expresión en su rostro que no fuera esa sonrisa. Pero nadie podía estar bien todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera él mismo, sería un hipócrita.

Harry usaba un perfume que a Louis le traía nostalgia de días que aún no había vivido. Era extraño. Olía delicioso. Era muy Harry. 

Harry dejó las tijeras sobre la tela y levantó la mirada hacia Louis. "Quería agradecerte por lo de hoy" Louis lo miraba fijo. "Por preocuparte por mi." Era obvio que había estado pensado en como decirle aquello en los últimos minutos. Lo había escupido como si ya no pudiera aguantarlo mas en su boca.

"Somos amigos, Harry" A Louis había comenzado a dolerle esa palabra. "Y para eso están los amigos" Le sonrió. "Entre otras cosas, como para llevarte a casa luego de que vomitas en un bar." Harry se rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza mientras recordaba la noche del Sabado. Louis no podía dejar de sonreírle pero debía intentarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Louis se había concentrado tanto en recortar bien la forma de un libro que no le había echado ni una mirada de costado a Harry.   
Y quizá debería haberlo hecho.  
El rizado se encontraba con las tijeras en la mano pero la mirada perdida en la nada misma. Louis lo observó por unos segundos y sólo lo notó cuando le pasó una mano frente a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry en seguida pestañeó varias veces y asintió, volviendo a su tarea. "Oye, déjalo" Harry frunció el ceño. "Tranquilo, no lo cortaraé con mis manos, usaré magia."

Harry, queriendo seguir las normas, negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Pero no podemos-"

Louis largó un suspiro. "Estoy seguro que somos los únicos idiotas que no estamos usando magia, Harry" Harry pareció pensarlo. "Ademas es sólo por hoy, yo tampoco tengo ganas de hacer esto." 

Harry soltó las telas y dejó que Louis las tomara. "De acuerdo. Pero tú dame tus cosas." 

Bufó y alzó las cejas. "Con gusto."

Ambos pusieron sus manos sobre los respectivos materiales, cerraron los ojos y se hizo la magia. Cada cosa estaba terminada y mucho mejor de lo que ellos habrían podido hacerlo con sus manos. "Quizá deberías romper un poco lo tuyo, nadie creerá que lo hiciste tú." La picardía de Harry no le daba ganas de empujarlo (aunque eso fue lo que hizo), le daba ternura.

Louis jadeó con exageración, actuando dolido. Luego se alzó de hombros. "Pero tienes razón" Harry rió y comenzó a jugar con sus anillos. Louis tenía que evitar que se aburriera. Nadie se aburría en su presencia. Jamás. "Juguemos a algo." 

Harry lo miró. "¿A qué?"

Louis se alzó de hombros. "Tú eliges."

Harry suspiró mientras pensaba. "¿Al veo veo?" Lo dijo tan serio que Louis tuvo que taparse la boca para reprimir una carcajada.

Harry se hizo el que se ponía de pie para irse pero él también se estaba riendo. "Perdóname, perdóname" Louis le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry volvió a sentarse. Esta vez con una sonrisa fija que parecía no querer irse. "Yo empiezo. Veo veo."

Harry alzó las cejas. "¿Qué ves?"

Louis sabía lo que hacía. "Una cosa."

Harry se llevó una mano al mentón. "¿Qué cosa?" Haciéndose el pensativo.

"Maravillosa." Louis alzó las cejas y las volvió a bajar repetidas veces.

Harry negó con la cabeza, riéndose. "¿De qué color?"

Louis lo miraba fijo. No podía creer lo afortunado que era de poder verlo. De conocer a alguien como Harry y tenerlo cerca. "Color color...verde." 

Harry comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.  
Señaló los árboles. No.  
Levantó una hoja marrón para dejar ver el césped. No, tampoco.  
Levantó su mano. ¿Este anillo? Nop.

Se alzó de hombros. "Me rindo." 

Louis rodó los ojos y se acercó hacia él para poder quitarle los anteojos. "Tus ojos."

Harry lo quedó mirando. Su verde intenso penetraba en sus azules claros.  
Louis necesitaba que dejara de verlo porque tenía miedo de cometer una locura.

"Veo veo." Dijo Harry, aún sin correrle la mirada.

"¿Qué ves?" Susurró Louis, sin aire y apretando fuerte el césped con una mano para anclarse al piso. 

"Nada." Le respondió Harry al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se recostaba sobre la manta. Louis sonrió para sí mismo y se acostó a su lado, aunque lo suficientemente lejos para que no se volviera incómodo. "No podemos quedarnos dormidos" Habló Harry, despacio para que sólo Louis y las hadas del bosque lo oyeran. "Podríamos lograr que el profesor se enfade de verdad esta vez."

Louis asintió hasta que recordó que Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. "Lo sé." Se sentó por un segundo, miró a Harry quien no se había percatado de ello, y le puso los lentes donde pertenecían. Volvió a recostarse a su lado y a cerrar los ojos.

\---------

Mamá!!

Esta será una carta pequeña. Mas como una nota.  
Me di cuenta que no te dije que nombre ponerle al gato. Ponle silver springs. Es mi cancion preferida de fleetwood mac y tambien parece nombre de gato. Verdad?   
Y tambien olvide decirte que escuché landslide y es muy linda pero el ritmo es demasiado lento para mi y me pone triste asi que NOP.  
No tengo nada que contarte. O tal vez si pero lo guardare para mas adelante.  
La proxima vez que salga a la ciudad buscare un telefono publico y te llamare okay?  
Cuidate mucho.  
Te ama, Louis xx


	21. La bruja

"¡Tutti Frutti!" Harry grita esas palabras, haciendo que la bibliotecaria le lanzara una mirada llena de odio ya que era la tercera vez que les tenía que llamar la atención. "Lo siento, señorita McGuire" Se disculpa el rizado, con una sonrisa con hoyuelos que compraría a cualquiera. Cuando se gira hacia Louis se da cuenta que este no le hizo caso y siguió escribiendo. "Louis" Le quiso quitar el lapiz de la mano pero Louis comenzó a reír mientras seguía escribiendo. "Louis, basta, dije tutti frutti, debes parar" Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos, derrotado. "Estás haciendo trampa, otra vez."

Louis le sonrió con picardía y apoyó el lapiz a su lado. "Ya está, deja de llorar"  
Harry estaba a un paso de sacarle la lengua y salir de allí como un niño de diez años. Ya no soportaba que Louis no siguiera las reglas. "¿Qué pusiste en nombre?"

"Anne. El nombre de mi madre." 

Louis alzó las cejas. "Por supuesto. Yo puse Annalise. Si no viste How to get away with murder, no puedes ser mi amigo." Agregó luego de sumarse 10 puntos, ya que ambos habían escrito nombres diferentes. 

Harry se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza (por fin, pensó Louis, le estaba pesando a él de solo mirarlo) y le dijo: "Bueno entonces tal vez debería irme." Hizo una mueca con la boca, como haciéndose el avergonzado por no haberla visto.

Louis suspiró y negó con la cabeza, exagerando. "Harry, Harry, Harry...esta vez te perdono, pero si no la ves apenas vuelves a tu casa, al regresar a la academia ni siquiera te me acerques." Ambos rieron por unos segundos hasta que la bibliotecaria volvió a callarlos. "Déjanos ser felices, Lizzie" Le gritó Louis a la joven, la cual le susurró un "Me llamo Marthy".

Harry se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reír ante la equivocación de su amigo. Luego se aclaró la garganta y susurró: "¿Qué pusiste en animal?"

"Animal salvaje" Respondió Louis como si nada. "¿Y tú?" 

Harry frunció el rostro en una expresión de confusión. "¿Qué?"

Louis lo repitió un poco mas alto, creyendo que no lo había oído. "Animal salvaje."

"No" Harry negó con la cabeza y en tres segundos su rostro experimentó más de diez emociones. Soltó una risa seca y luego se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Louis...no puedes poner 'animal salvaje' en la columna de animales, sólo porque no se te ocurría un animal con la letra A." Le explicó como si tuviera cinco años y fuera la primera vez que jugaba a eso.

Louis se alzó de hombros. "¿Por qué no?" A veces era difícil saber si Louis hablaba en serio o simplemente lo estaba molestando.

Harry abrió los brazos como diciendo que era demasiado obvio y no necesitaba una explicación. "Porque no existe un animal que se llame animal salvaje, Louis. Un animal salvaje es un...no sé, un león." 

"¿Y tú qué sabes si no existe un maldito animal que se llame animal salvaje?" Ya se notaba que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para que Harry se enfadara, porque la sonrisa de Louis se estaba escapando y ya no podía seguir estando serio.

Harry rió y le lanzó su propia hoja en la cara. "Hasta aquí llegué. Tú ganas. Eres un maldito tramposo." 

Louis reía lo mas bajo que podía para no tener que escuchar a Lizzie que supuestamente se llamaba Marthy hacerlos callar por milésima vez. Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijo a Harry. "Te rindes porque sabes que yo iba a ganar." Alzó y bajó las cejas varias veces. 

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Cierra la boca." Louis hizo con su mano como si se cosiera la boca y lanzara la llave imaginaria. 

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. Louis apoyado sobre la mesa, casi quedándose dormido, y Harry intentando leer los títulos de los libros que estuvieran en otro idioma.   
Louis levantó la mirada hacia Harry cuando oía que se estaba moviendo demasiado en su silla, sintiendo que quería hacer o decir algo. "¿Deberíamos irnos?" Le preguntó Louis, por dentro rogándole a las estrellas que Harry le dijera que no, que aún no tenía ganas de ir a cenar o mejor aún: no durmamos esta noche, Louis, escondámonos aquí y leamos libros hasta que salga el sol y tengamos que ir a clase.

No le dijo eso, pero... "Este sábado..." Sí, pensó Louis. Dilo. Dilo. "¿Quieres ir a una feria?" No lo dejó responderle, ni siquiera festejar por dentro antes de decirle: "Oí que las ferias en la ciudad son muy buenas, va gente de todas partes." Louis se preguntó si Harry sería así de valiente sin los lentes puestos. O sea, no se requería tanta valentía para invitarlo a ir a una feria, pero Louis sentía que él habría tartamudeado un poco más.

Y antes de poder soltar una sola palabra, una nueva duda lo inundó. ¿Lo estaba invitando solo a él? ¿O a todos sus amigos? ¿Y si no sabía cómo decirle que esto no era una cita? Seguro quería que fueran todos para poder pasar tiempo con el resto también. ¿Y si quería hacerse amigo de Niall, Liam y Zayn pero Louis nunca los había hecho compartir momentos? ¿Louis era egoísta al pasar el rato sólo con Harry sin involucrar al resto?  
Carraspeó para callar sus pensamientos y le sonrió. "Sí, me encantaría" Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Le digo a mis amigos?" Soltó aquello con miedo. Miedo de haber arruinado la oportunidad perfecta de estar solo con Harry fuera de la academia. Miedo de que le dijera que sí. Miedo de que le dijera que no.

Por suerte simplemente asintió. Su sonrisa borrándose un momento y reapareciendo al instante. Pero Louis no había dejado de mirarlo y lo había notado. ¿Qué significaba eso? "El sabado a las...?" Se rascó la cabeza como intentando recordar los horarios de la feria. "cuatro de la tarde te busco por tu habitación?"

Louis asintió rapidamente. Quizá demasiado. 

"Ahí te estaré esperando."

\-------------

"No sé qué ponerme." Louis suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama, la cual estaba repleta de toda la ropa que se había probado hasta el momento.

Niall se agarró la cabeza y dejó la lata de jugo de naranja sobre la mecita de noche de Zayn. "Louis, ya ponte cualquiera de todas esas camisetas que tienes que, al igual que tus pantalones, son todos exactamente iguales."

"No son iguales" Se defendió Louis, levantando una camiseta negra con una raya verde en el medio. "Mira esta, tiene una raya verde." Liam dejó de hacerle preguntas a Zayn sobre su numerosa familia para reirse de Louis.

Niall rodó los ojos. "No me importa. Dijiste que estemos aquí a las tres y aquí estamos y hace como una hora que estás comportándote como una diva. ¿Podemos irnos ya? ¿Dónde está Harry?"

Louis se puso de pie, dándose por vencido y optando por un conjunto negro deportivo con un par de rayas amarillas. "Les dije que vinieran a las tres porque pensé que iban a venir a las cuatro, pero en realidad por primera vez llegaron a horario, el cual, en este caso, era una hora antes" Niall lo miró confundido. Los otros dos estaban en su mundo. Louis suspiró luego de atarse las agujetas de sus vans. "El horario es a las cuatro, o sea que Harry ya debería estar por venir."

Pero la puerta no sonó en ese momento como arte de magia, sino diez minutos mas tarde, cuando, por supuesto, eran las cuatro en punto.

"Hey" Soltaron los dos al unísono cuando Louis abrió la puerta. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Harry se acercó hacia Louis y lo envolvió en un abrazo que duró demasiado poco como para que Louis pudiera devolvérselo o siquiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry había dado el primer paso y no parecía nervioso al respecto, incluso estaba sonriendo con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Louis se había prometido a sí mismo dejar de hacer un drama en su mente cada vez que Harry tomara la iniciativa, así que eso haría. Se guardó la imagen del abrazo en una de las carpetas imaginarias de su cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa a su amigo.

Ahora que lo veía bien notaba lo mejor vestido que él que estaba, pero no cambiaría la comodidad de los joggings por nada. Harry vestía esos skinny jeans negros de la otra noche, aunque seguro eran otros. Una camiseta que tenía un alien en el medio que decía 'I don't believe in humans', una chaqueta de jean negra y unas botas marrones a las que le quedaban poco tiempo de vida.

"No creo en los humanos" Louis leyó la camiseta de Harry y sonrió. "Esa es buena." Harry rió y murmuró un "sí".

"Harryyyyyyy" Niall lo empujó para poder saltar sobre Harry en un abrazo. Louis lo odiaba. No podía creer la facilidad de Niall para que no le importara absolutamente nada. 

El rubio lo hizo entrar a la habitación donde Liam y Zayn lo saludaron y le preguntaron cómo estaba. "Estoy bien, ¿y ustedes?"

"Todo bien" Dijo Niall mietras se terminaba su lata de jugo de naranja y caminaba hacia la puerta. "Yo bajaré a la oficina a pedir que llamen un taxi, los espero abajo." 

Louis les hizo señas a Liam y a Zayn para que salieran de la habitación. Los dos salieron y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Louis cerró la puerta con llave y luego se la guardó en el bolsillo. "No entiendo para qué nos dan llaves" Se giró hacia Harry quien lo estaba esperando. "Si podemos abrirlas con magia." Comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Harry asintió y rió, arrugando la nariz. "Tú lo sabes bien." 

Louis rió pero luego se tapó la boca. "Lo siento, Harry. Yo-"

Harry lo interrumpió negando rápido con la cabeza, no queriendo que pensara que estaba enfadado por eso. "No te preocupes. Lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado por mi" Louis asintió una vez, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Harry carraspeó y cambió de tema de repente. "¿Y esos dos?" Le señaló a Liam y Zayn con su mirada.

Louis los miró y luego entrecerró los ojos. "¿De qué hablas?"

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. "¿En serio no te das cuenta?" 

Louis volvió a mirar a sus amigos, quienes no paraban de hablar. Liam estaba riendo demasiado y dejaba que Zayn hablara por mas de cinco segundos sin interrumpirlo. "¿Tú crees que...?" Frunció el ceño, no pudiendo creer que estuviera aunque sea considerándolo. 

Harry bufó. "Claro que sí, Louis. ¡Es obvio!" Lo dijo en un susurro para que no lo escucharan, ya que estaban bajando por las escaleras y ahora estaban mas cerca. 

Louis niega con la cabeza como convenciéndose a sí mismo. "Pero Liam..." Tragó saliva, por un momento pensando en si su amigo les estuvo ocultando algo durante tanto tiempo. Peor aún, ¿no confiaba en él para salir del closet? ¿Aun así cuando sabía que él lo entendería mas que nadie y que jamás lo juzgaría? Volvió a negar con la cabeza y miró a Harry restándole importancia. "No lo creo." 

Harry notó el cambió en Louis así que no insistió mas con el tema y solo asintió. 

Tal vez Louis debería tener una charla con Liam.

\---------

Louis se sintió como un niño apenas pisó la feria. La música a todo volumen saliendo de todos lados al mismo tiempo. Las risas y gritos de la gente, niños, adolescentes, grandes. Los ruidos de los juegos. El aroma de cada comida. Recuerdos de todos los fines de semana de verano en los que su madre lo llevaba a las diferentes ferias que había en ciudades de California. Louis no entendía en ese entonces por que su madre prefería estar fuera de su casa, ni por que su padre nunca los acompañaba. No dejaría que los malos recuerdos taparan los buenos, así que dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de sus amigos y se puso las manos en la cintura. "¿Qué hacemos primero?" Harry asintió a su lado mientras intentaba que el viento dejara sus cabellos en paz. 

Zayn alzó la mano como si estuvieran en clase. "Con Liam queremos ir al tren fantasma." Liam asintió a su lado pero no los estaba mirando a la cara, parecía demasiado ocupado viendo hacia cualquier otro lugar.  
Harry carraspeó y con el codo tocó a Louis. Este lo miró de reojo. Mierda. Tal vez Harry tenía razón.

Niall los empujó para poder salir corriendo de allí. "Yo voy a la montaña rusa" Gritó. "Si alguien quiere venir conmigo, que me siga." No entendía por qué corría, no es que fuera Disney y tuviera que hacer diez horas de fila. De todos modos, ¿quién entendía a Niall?

Y por supuesto que quedaron los dos solos. 

Bueno. Rodeados de cientos de personas en una feria. Pero sus amigos se alejaron de ellos como si tuvieran la peste.   
Quería pasar un día con todos juntos, incluir a Harry en su grupo de amigos, pero al parecer el destino tenía otra idea (o sus amigos).

Louis se da vuelta hacia el rizado que aún sigue luchando contra el viento y con una sonrisa le pregunta: "¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

Harry se pone dos mechones de cabello detras de la oreja por última vez y suelta un suspiro, dándose por vencido. "Qué quieres hacer tú?" 

Louis negó con la cabeza y le tocó el pecho con el dedo índice derecho. Su dedo quedó justo sobre la cabeza del alien en su camiseta. "Yo pregunté primero."

Harry bufa y se lleva una mano al mentón mientras con la otra se toma la cintura. "Odio decidir, nunca puedo elegir una sola opción, pero...¿la rueda de la fortuna?" Dijo en forma de pregunta, haciendo reir a Louis.

"¿Eso es una peregunta o una afirmación?" 

Harry entrecierra los ojos y, varios segundos después, dice: "Una afirmación." Louis asiente y comienza a caminar. No puede evitar pensar en lo cerca que están sus manos de las de Harry y lo fácil que sería entrelazarlas. Fácil pero estúpido, los amigos no van caminando de la mano...¿o sí? Puede ver la rueda de la fortuna y no está muy lejos, no tiene mucho tiempo así que se lanza al océano sin salvavidas. Se pega a Harry con su cuerpo y le pasa el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, quedando un poco incómodo por la diferencia de altura pero no dejando que se notara. Harry lo mira de costado y se ríe por lo bajo. "¿Quieres que me agache un poco?" Haciendo referencia a Louis en puntas de pie para poder abrazarlo bien mientras caminan.

Louis jadeó, haciéndose el ofendido. Harry aún seguía riendo. "Eres un idiota." Lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que se chocara un carrito de palomitas de maíz. Louis se llevó las manos a la boca para que no vieran que se estaba riendo.

Luego de pedirle disculpas al señor que vendía, se acercó hacia Louis y así como si nada fue él quien lo abrazó por los hombros y siguió caminando como si Louis no estuviera muriendo a su lado, tragando saliva cada dos segundos e intentando calmar su corazón.

¿Qué carajo está sucediendo? Pensó Louis.   
Harry lo estaba abrazando como si no soportara tenerlo lejos. Y Louis no se quejaba, pero lo había tomado de sorpresa como cada vez que hacía algo para demostrar su cariño hacia él.  
Intentaba no ilusionarse, pero...era imposible. 

Cuando Harry lo soltó para poder subirse al juego, Louis odió el frío que le hizo sentir el haberse alejado.   
Una vez ambos sentados y la rueda comenzando a subir, Louis recordó lo incómodo que puede ser ese juego. Estas sentado con alguien durante mas de diez minutos, y no pueden ir a ningún lado, deben hablar si o si o sentirse cómodos con el silencio.

Louis siempre optaría por romper el silencio con su distinguida voz.

"Sería genial tener un celular en estos momentos" Harry se giró hacia él para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando. "Para poder tomar fotos de este día."

Harry lo miró por varios segundos en los que Louis tuvo que mover su mirada hacia el cielo para no ponerse incómodo. "¿Por qué no mejor una cámara?" Louis asintió, dándole la razón. "Polaroid. Para poder tener las fotografías contigo." 

Y antes de que Louis pudiera decirle que siempre quiso una de esas pero nunca se la había comprado, Harry tenía la mano frente a su rostro, sujetando una cámara polaroid que había aparecido de la nada. "Debería empezar a usar el cerebro de la forma en la que lo haces tú." Le dijo mientras le quitaba la cámara y la inspeccionaba.

Harry lo miraba y reía. "O sea simplemente usarlo." Louis se tuvo que morder el labio para no decirle todas las cosas que tenía en mente. Para no gritar a los cuatro vientos que Harry estaba siendo él mismo con él y que estaba sumamente agradecido por eso.

Louis lo miró pícaro y le dijo: "Exacto." Harry era muy lindo cuando sonreía. De cualquier forma, pero había una forma en especial, cuando sabía que había hecho algo bien, que hacía que Louis se volviera loco. Ni siquiera lo pensó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sentía que no le importaba si Harry lo arrojaba de allí arriba, nunca olvidaría la expresión que tenía en esos momentos. Lo que hacía Louis le afectaba. Era el segundo beso que le daba en unos días y sentía que ahora ya no podría detenerse. Ahora que sabía cómo era abrazarlo, darle la mano, cómo se sentían sus labios en sus mejillas...Hacía mucho no le gustaba alguien de esa forma. Tenía miedo.

Apenas se alejó de él, Harry carraspeó y le sonrió de una forma extraña. Louis estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas por si se había sobrepasado pero este le quitó la cámara con suavidad y mirándolo, le dijo: "Tómemonos una selfie." 

Louis sentía que podía volver a respirar. Le daba miedo tener que tomar esos pasos con Harry, pero si no le dejaba ver aunque sea un poco que le atraía, o que le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, jamás sabría si él sentía lo mismo, o si podría algún día llegar a sentir algo así. "Claro." Asintió Louis, acercándose a Harry, quien apoyó su mejilla contra la de él, y soltó entre dientes: "Dí queso." Louis le rogaba al cielo que Harry no sintiera cómo cambiaban los latidos de su corazón cuando lo tenía así de cerca.

Ambos dijeron queso al unísono y le sonrieron a la cámara. 

Harry sacudió la fotografía en sus manos para que tomara color y pudieran verla. Unos segundos después, Louis y Harry podían verse sobre un trozo de papel. De lejos se veían otros juegos, y de cerca sus sonrisas. Siempre tendrían ese recuerdo, no importa lo que pasara, cada vez que miraran esa fotografía, ese día volvería a suceder en sus mentes.

"¿Ese es Niall?" Preguntó Harry señalando con su dedo hacia abajo.

Louis lo miró mal. "No te muevas tanto. Me da vértigo." 

Harry alzó ambas cejas. "Wow, Louis tiene miedo." Y volvió a moverse en el carrito.

Louis cerró los ojos y le apretó el brazo. "Hablo en serio." Dijo entre dientes, arrugando la chaqueta de Harry con toda la fuerza que hacía.

El rizado le tomó de la mano al instante en que se dio cuenta de su error. "Lo siento, Louis. No pensé que fuera en serio" Louis comienza a abrir los ojos cuando siente el dedo pulgar de Harry acariciar sus nudillos. "Ya nos toca bajar. No tengas miedo. Ya casi termina." Y se hubiera sentido como el tonto mas grande del mundo si no fuera por la calma que le provocaba la voz de Harry susurrándole aquellas palabras, mas las caricias que estaba brindándole para calmarlo.

Louis tragó saliva y asintió. Pero siguió con los ojos cerrados un rato luego de que ya se sentía bien. Un poco mas de caricias de Harry no le venían mal a nadie.

(...)

"Creo que vi un teléfono público en la entrada, al lado de donde venden los helados." Harry le señaló a Louis hacia la parte por donde habían ingresado al parque. Louis se paró en puntas de pie y se puso una mano sobre la frente para taparse del sol. Habían estado hablando de que quería hablar por teléfono con su madre ahora que podía al estar fuera de la academia. Harry le había dicho que era una muy buena idea. Sin embargo, cuando Louis le preguntó si él también llamaría a la suya, este le dijo que tal vez otro día. No quería meterse en su vida privada, pero le hubiera gustado que Harry aunque sea intentara darle una pequeña explicación de por qué si extrañaba a su madre no quería hablar con ella.   
"Tú ve a hablar con ella, yo iré a buscar algo para comer" Dijo mientras sacaba unos billetes del bolsillo y los contaba. La forma en que sus ceño se fruncía cuando se concentraba le recordaba al de un gatito enfadado. "¿Tú quieres algo?"

Louis agradeció que Harry lo dejara solo para hablar con su madre, porque tal vez iba a hablarle de él. Tal vez. "Eh...¿palomitas?" 

Harry soltó un suspiro. "Deberé ver a la cara al señor que me choqué hoy cuando me empujaste" Louis se burló en su cara. "Está bien, palomitas serán." Dijo y se dio la vuelta. Louis lo vio caminar por unos segundos antes de ir hasta el teléfono público. (Nadie podía juzgarlo. Ademas estaba casi seguro que Harry también lo miraba caminar de vez en cuando).

El teléfono sonó tres veces hasta que oyó la voz de Jay decir: "¿Hola?"

Louis soltó un suspiro contra el teléfono y apoyó la cabeza contra la cabina. Hacía solo un mes que no la veía pero al oír su voz otra vez se dio cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba. Habían estado siempre juntos, siempre unidos, cuando eran tres y mucho mas cuando solo eran dos. "Mamá, soy yo."

"¡Louis!" El chico podía sentir la sonrisa de su madre del otro lado del teléfono, a unos tres mil kilometros de distancia. Sabía la forma en que sus ojos estarían brillando en estos momentos. "Mi bebé" Louis también sonrió, de la forma que los hacía verse tan parecidos, con las arruguitas al costado de los ojos. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? Louis, es tan lindo oírte. Extraño tanto poder hablar contigo horas y horas sin parar. Lo siento, no estoy dejandote hablar a ti. Vamos, dime algo. Lo que sea, cuenta hasta cien o di el abecedario." Su voz siempre llena de emoción y nunca parando siquiera para tomar un poco de aire.

Louis rió, contagiando a su madre. Su voz le traía solo buenos recuerdos, cosa que nunca le había pasado con nadie. "Yo también extrañaba escucharte. Estoy muy bien, en una feria en la ciudad. Vinimos con los chicos. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame."

Jay le contó algunos chismes del barrio, a lo que Louis rodaba los ojos y se reía en los momentos debidos. También le contó que las madres de Liam y Niall tenían planeado empezar un club de lectura o gimnasia, aún no se decidían. Louis se rió y le dijo que estaban locas, nunca habían hecho ejercicio en sus vidas. 

Louis le habló sobre lo divertido que era aprender nuevos hechizos, que le gustaba ver a Niall y Liam todos los días pero que a fin de año podría volverse loco si Niall no dejaba de ser tan molesto. Cuando miró por el vidrio de la cabina, vio a Harry a unos metros, de espaldas a él, comiendo palomitas de maíz de un balde grande. Sus cabellos aún seguían moviéndose, ahora incluso mas que antes, ya que el sol había bajado y hacía mas frío. "Me gusta Harry, mamá." Louis la interrumpió mientras le contaba que quería comprarse otro gato. Necesitaba decirlo pero si seguía pensando cuándo y cómo hacerlo jamás lo haría.

"Wow" Pasaron unos segundos y luego: "Estoy tan feliz por ti, cariño" Una vez mas, Louis podía sentir su sonrisa. "¿Y él siente lo mismo por ti?"

Louis suspiró fuerte sobre el teléfono, algo que seguro había dejado sorda a su madre. Volvió a mirar a Harry y luego cerró los ojos. "No lo sé."

"Oh" Louis odiaba esa voz en su madre, y en cualquier persona. No podía soportar que le tuvieran lástima. "Lo siento, hijo. Yo creía que-"

"No te preocupes, en serio" Louis carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Creo que debería colgar. Dejé a Harry solo hace como diez minutos."

"Por supuesto, ve con él" La voz dulce de su madre había vuelto. La que le contaba cuentos para poder dormir cuando era niño, la que lo ayudaba a creer en sí mismo. "Sigue enviándome cartas. Y apenas puedas vuelve a llamarme. ¿De acuerdo?"

Louis asintió y luego recordó que no podía verlo. "Sí, lo haré. Tú también sigue con las cartas" Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia. "Te quiero, mamá. Cuidate."

"Hasta pronto, Lou. Te amo."

Louis cerró los ojos y cortó la llamada. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y luego de unos segundos intentando no llorar, fue en busca de Harry. 

Le jaló un mechón de cabello para llamar su atención. Ya saben, como un niño de cinco años. "¿Te piensas comer eso tú solo?" Le señaló las palomitas.

Harry le dio el balde a él. "Es para los dos." Dijo el rizado comenzando a caminar mientras se tocaba el cuero cabelludo que le ardía por culpa de Louis. 

Este último sonrío mientras se metía varias palomitas en la boca. "Gracias." Le respondió con la boca llena y evitando su mirada para que no viera la sonrisa que no podía ocultar ante el gesto de Harry. 

"¿Cómo está tu mamá?" Le pregunta Harry, tomando varias palomitas y luego arreglándose el cabello con la misma mano. Louis hizo una cara que Harry debió entender porque soltó un 'oops', dandose cuenta de la grasa que tenía ahora en el cabello. 

"Está bien." Esta vez Louis lo mira y deja que vea su sonrisa, su agradecimiento por haberle preguntado eso, porque se notaba que de verdad le importaba.

Siguen caminando por la feria en silencio. Comiendo las palomitas que ahora llevaba Harry en sus manos porque Louis ya se había cansado. Era un atardecer increíble, naranja y celeste. Las hojas ya comenzaban a caer con el viento otoñal, y ya había calabazas por donde sea que miraras. Los juegos eran la mayoría de terror, adaptándose a la época del año. Louis amaba Octubre. Las películas de terror, aunque lo asustaban, eran las mejores. Si tuviera que elegir una festividad, sería Halloween, sin dudarlo. Quizá si pudiera pasar Navidad en un lugar donde nevara, lo pensaría dos veces, pero como sus Navidades eran en Los Angeles, su fiesta favorita seguía siendo Halloween.  
Debía preguntarle a Harry cual era la suya, pensó. Pero entonces la voz de una mujer los hizo girarse.

"Soy Madame Holly y puedo decirles lo que quieran del futuro por solo cinco dólares. Vamos, ¿no lo van a aprovechar?" No les estaba hablando a ellos, usaba un megáfono mientras miraba de forma penetrante a cada persona que pasaba por su lado. "Dinero, salud...y amor. Yo lo sé todo. ¡Acérquense!" Su voz les daba escalofríos.

Louis se dio vuelta y miró a Harry. "Es una bruja."

Harry también dejó de mirar a la mujer y movió su mirada hacia el frente. "Lo sé."

"Caminemos más rápido antes de que-" 

La bruja tomó a Louis del brazo y se paró delante de él. Les sonrió a ambos y alzó las cejas al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Louis. "Vaya, vaya, vaya...Son de los mios." Louis se estaba masajeando el brazo que la mujer había tomado no tan suavemente. "¿Quieren saber cuándo van a encontrar el amor, jovencitos?" Les guiñó un ojo y ahora fue por Harry. Tomó su mano y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al instante. "Bueno, tú no necesitas mi ayuda." Louis corrió su mirada hacia su amigo quien parecía en shock, estaba quieto y no podía dejar de mirar a la bruja, tampoco le soltaba la mano. 

Louis separó a Harry de la mujer de manera brusca y luego de echarle una mirada de reojo, se lo llevó lejos de allí, de la mano como si fuera su madre. Habían hecho varios pasos y Harry aún no hablaba. Louis se detuvo cerca de la entrada y le soltó la mano. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Harry asintió. "¿Te hizo algo?" La voz de Louis nunca había tenido un tono de preocupación como el de ahora.

Harry negó con la cabeza y carrespeó. "No, estoy bien. No te preocupes."

Cada vez que Harry le decía que no se preocupara, lo acompañaba con una sonrisa. No esta vez. Louis suspiró y se acomodó el cabello. "¿Por qué dijo eso?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué cosa?"

Louis se cruzó de brazos cuando una brisa lo envolvió. "Que tú no necesitas su ayuda."

Harry negó con la cabeza pero Louis lo vio tragar saliva. Una vez mas, odiaba darse cuenta de los detalles la mayoría del tiempo. "No lo sé..." Miró la hora de su reloj. "Me dijiste que te avisara antes de las siete. Faltan 15 minutos." Le dijo Harry con total tranquilidad. 

Louis se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. "Mierda, mierda, mierda. Debo irme a la academia. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

Harry asintió. "¿Y los chicos?" Harry señaló hacia atrás.

Louis hizo una seña restándole importancia mientras se metía a la cabina telefonica a llamar un taxi. "Déjalos, no creo que quieran volverse tan temprano." 

Harry lo esperó afuera y cuando Louis salió, este carraspeó y sin mirarlo, haciendose el desinteresado, le preguntó: "¿Por qué tienes que ir a la academia ahora?"

Louis se apresuró hasta la acera y se frenó donde paraban los taxis. "Oh...eh, Calvin" Harry frunció el ceño. "Me invitó a tomar un café, porque compró una caja de sobres nuevos en la ciudad y dice que son muy ricos y..." Suspiró. "No pude decirle que no. No supe cómo." 

Harry asintió lentamente y no dijo nada. Louis hubiera preferido que le escupiera. Sabía que Calvin le caía mal, incluso había ido y se lo había dicho en la cara (borracho, pero igual). Pero...había algo más. Louis nunca había visto a Harry celoso, pero si tenía que adivinar, diría que su cara sería la misma que tenía en esos momentos.

Cuando el taxi llegó y Louis se subió por la puerta trasera, Harry la cerró por él, pero se quedó afuera. "Me quedaré con tus amigos" Señaló hacia la feria y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Diviertete, Louis."

Louis abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Quería bajarse y no ir con Calvin y subirse a los mismos juegos una vez mas o tres veces mas si eso significaba pasar mas tiempo con Harry. Pero sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver la reacción de Harry cuando supo que este se iba con Calvin. Tal vez estaba mal, pero...Louis debía mostrarle que si sentía cosas por él debía hacer un esfuerzo por demostrárselo. Así que le dijo: "¿Estás seguro?" Este asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "No me extrañes."

"Lo intentaré." Harry se dio la vuelta y se metió otra vez a la feria.

Louis sintió un tirón en el pecho.  
Tal vez Harry también.


	22. Diligitis

La habitación de Calvin era como la del resto, todo de madera, una ventana en el medio y dos camas. Su compañero de habitación no estaba nunca, le dijo. Los días de semana sólo iba a dormir y los fines de semana ni siquiera aparecía.   
Tenía la lámpara prendida pero las demás luces apagadas y Louis no se atrevía a preguntarle por qué.

Louis asentía cuando el rubio le contaba cosas que no sabía cómo responder. Reía cuando creía que debía, porque Calvin parecía creer que era gracioso.

Para la segunda taza de café, ya comenzó a compararlo con Harry. Con él reía de verdad, con él sí quería seguir la conversación. Harry lo dejaba hablar, quizá demasiado, pero igual. Calvin no había hecho silencio por mas de cinco segundos, dejando que Louis solo dijera un "sí" o un "no" aquí o allá. 

Se había enterado de mas cosas de Calvin en las últimas dos horas que de Harry en el último mes. Pero no le importaba. No quería saber que Calvin tocaba la guitarra, ni que le gustaba cantar, tampoco que tenía todas las películas de Transformers, y que odiaba la música pop. Mucho menos que pensaba que Trump era un buen presidente. Con cada cosa que salía de su boca, Louis prefería mas el silencio de Harry y sus ojos ocultos tras los lentes negros. 

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba irse.

Cada vez que Calvin comenzaba un nuevo tema de conversación, Louis volvía a asentir. Cuando Calvin le preguntaba si lo estaba aburriendo, Louis decía que no. Cuando Calvin le ofrecía otra taza de café, él la aceptaba.

Calvin tenía un pequeño parlante conectado a un pen drive para escuchar música. Se suponía que esa música debía calmarlo (es para el estrés, le dijo Calvin) pero le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. "¿Quieres otra?" Le preguntó el rubio, acercándole la jarra de café a su lado del escritorio donde estaban sentados.  
Su sonrisa era bonita, pero vacía. No mostraba nada. Harry con su misterio dejaba ver mas que eso.

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otra galletita con chispas de chocolate (ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había comido de esas). "No, ya está bien. Gracias." Louis intentó alejar su taza de café, ya le dolía un poco el estómago, pero nunca había probado un café tan delicioso en su vida. 

La sonrisa de Calvin se ensanchó, y esta vez se volvió seductora. "Vamos, uno mas" Se acercó a Louis en la mesa y no le dio tiempo que ya estaba llenando su taza y la de él. "Por nosotros." Levantó su taza en el aire. 

Louis no entendía nada. En ningún momento le había dado indicios a Calvin de que le atraía. Había sido bueno con él porque Louis era bueno con todos. Había aceptado su invitación de esa noche porque siempre pensó que las segundas oportunidades eran importantes. Pero la forma en que lo había estado mirando cuando no estaba hablando de él mismo como el narcisista que obviamente había resultado ser, no era para nada amistosa. Y se había sentado demasiado cerca para el gusto de Louis. No estaba respetando su espacio personal (el que Louis necesitaba con todos menos con Harry).   
Estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo y su estómago le dolía cada minuto un poco más. No debería haber tomado tanto café.

Sin embargo, Louis imitó a Calvin y brindó con su taza de café, diciendo: "Por nosotros." Lo cual Louis no sabía qué significaba. No existía un "nosotros", pero no tenía el valor para decírselo. Calvin veía una amistad allí y Louis no podía ser tan cruel de decirle que no lo sentía siquiera como un amigo, mucho menos algo mas. Por ahora no le diría nada, pero si en algún momento sentía que Calvin realmente se estaba confundiendo, le aclararía las cosas.

Luego del brindis, el rubio se acercó un poco mas y lo quedó mirando fijo. No de la manera que lo hacía Harry. Cuando Harry lo miraba, Louis sentía que lo hacía porque simplemente quería mirarlo, porque le gustaba mirarlo. En cambio, Calvin...tenía una expresión que jamás había visto en Harry ni en nadie con buenas intenciones. Louis se llevó la taza de café a los labios por si se le ocurría besarlo. Se terminó todo el café, haciendo que en ese tiempo Calvin se alejara un poco.

Cuando Louis apoyó la taza sobre la mesa, Calvin carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué eres amigo de Harry?" La expresión en su rostro le daba asco. Quería vomitar, quería escupirle la cara y salir corriendo de allí.

Louis frunció el rostro. "¿Por qué no lo sería?" Ahora al dolor en su estómago se le sumaba el dolor en el pecho que le había causado el desprecio en la voz de Calvin al realizar esa pregunta.

El rubio bufó como si fuera obvio. "Porque es raro, Louis" Soltó esas palabras con asco, y explicándole como si fuese un niño que no entendía nada. "Esos lentes y el sombrero que estoy seguro ni se los saca para dormir" Rió como si fuera un buen chiste. "No habla con nadie, tiene esa cara como si estuviera sufriendo todo el tiempo. Y los rumores de su hermano..." Alzó las cejas, como si eso fuese suficiente para clasificar a Harry como alguien con quien no debía juntarse. 

Louis negó la cabeza lentamente. Sabía que Calvin era un idiota, pero jamás hubiera creído que tanto así. "Eres un imbécil" Le escupió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. "Tiene un problema en la vista, por eso usa los lentes negros." Le explicó Louis, dándole una última oportunidad de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero ni siquiera se inmutó. "Eso no quita que siga siendo un rarito." 

Sabía que no debería haber ido. Sabía que no valía la pena. Desde el momento en que dejó a Harry en la feria, sintió que estaba cometiendo un error. 

Louis se puso de pie a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla con toda la fuerza que pudo, le dijo: "Vete al demonio." 

Louis se sentía sucio. Él no había dicho nada sobre Harry, pero de sólo escuchar ese discurso de odio se sentía culpable. Calvin era un pedazo de mierda y Harry era la mejor persona que había conocido en el último tiempo. 

El dolor de estómago empeoró en el momento que comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Los últimos metros tuvo que sostenerse de las paredes porque sentía que iba a desmayarse.   
Apenas entró a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama, por suerte al día siguiente era domingo y podría dormir todo el día si quería. De repente ya no sentía ganas de vomitar, el dolor en el estómago se estaba yendo con el paso de los minutos. Se desvistió y se tapó con las sábanas. Sus ojos captaron el reloj despertador, notando que eran las dos de la mañana. Louis entrecerró los ojos, no recordaba haber estado tantas horas con Calvin. Sin embargo, ese idiota le había hablado tanto de sí mismo que era completamente posible. 

Le echó un vistazo a Zayn, las sábanas subían y bajaban, indicando que dormía tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento fue lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberse quedado con Harry y sus amigos en la feria.

\----------

Zayn lo despierta zamarreándolo para todos lados. "Louis, ¿te encuentras bien?" Era la primera vez que oía a Zayn preocupado. Pero no podía abrir los ojos, sus párpados pesaban una tonelada y sentía que había dormido por cinco minutos. "Ya son las cuatro de la tarde, ni yo dormí tanto." 

Al oír la hora, Louis intenta girarse para ver su reloj despertador y cerciorarse de si realmente eran esas horas de la tarde. Entrecierra los ojos debido a la luz del sol ingresando por la ventana y se deja caer de espaldas a la cama cuando ve que realmente son las cuatro. Abre los ojos lentamente y suelta un suspiro. "Entiendo que sea tarde pero...¿por qué me despiertas?" Frunció el ceño. "Yo hasta te dejo dormir cuando debes ir a clases. Es Domingo, Zayn." Se puso un brazo sobre el rostro, para no pedirle a Zayn que cerrara la perciana. 

Su amigo suspiró mientras terminaba de abotonarse un sweater negro. "Lo sé. Pero pensé que estabas muerto" Louis no puede evitar reir ante ese comentario. Allí dándose cuenta que le duele la cabeza. "Y además vamos a ir con los chicos a merendar a la ciudad, creí que querrías acompañarnos." 

Louis niega con la cabeza y se acomoda en la cama, dándose la vuelta para poder hablar con Zayn. "Creo que me quedaré todo el día acostado, gracias igual."

Zayn rodó los ojos. "Olvidé el pequeño detalle de que Harry también viene." Agregó, totalmente seguro de que eso lo convencería de acompañarlos.

Louis negó una vez mas con la cabeza. Poniendo ambas manos bajo su rostro como si la almohada no fuera suficiente. "Lo siento, no tengo ganas." Nada que le dijeran lo haría levantarse de la cama. Y no entendía por qué su amigo creería que la mención de Harry cambiaría algo.

Zayn alzó ambas cejas con asombro. Se acomodó unos lentes de sol sobre el cabello y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Sucedió algo ayer entre ustedes? ¿Se pelearon?" 

Louis intentó recordar el día anterior pero no había nada que llamara su atención. "No, para nada" Louis tomó un poco de su botella de agua y luego siguió hablando. "Tal vez puede estar enfadado porque no me quedé con ustedes porque debía ir con Calvin, pero además de eso, no pasó nada."

Zayn se sienta en la punta de la cama de Louis. Lo toma de los pies, haciéndole cosquillas. "De eso quería hablarte. ¿Por qué fuiste con Calvin? Pensé que no te agradaba." 

Louis se sentó de repente al oír las palabras de su amigo. "¿De qué hablas? Nunca dije eso" Parecía cien por ciento sincero. "En realidad, realmente me agrada." 

Zayn frunció todo el rostro y lo quedó mirando fijo por varios segundos. Louis no tenía expresión alguna. "¿Estás drogado?" Soltó lentamente, acercándose a su rostro para examinarle los ojos.

Louis bufó. "Claro que no. ¿Por qué?" 

Zayn estaba en shock. No sabía si le hablaba en serio o le estaba haciendo una broma. "Me dijiste que te caía mal, Louis. A todos nos cae mal. Es un imbécil." Le explicó como si hubiera perdido la memoria.

Louis alzó las cejas como si lo hubiera insultado. "Jamás dije eso."

Esas palabras dejaron a Zayn con la boca abierta, quien luego de varios segundos en los que Louis lo seguía mirando sin decir nada, se puso de pie despacio y caminó hacia la puerta. "¿Sabes qué? Sigue durmiendo. Creo que lo necesitas." Cerró la puerta tras él con enojo.

"¡Zayn!" Gritó Louis sin resultado, su amigo ya se había ido.

(...)

Un par de horas mas tarde, la puerta de su habitación se abre y Zayn entra por ella. Se quita los zapatos y se sienta en su cama, viendo fijo a Louis. "¿Qué hiciste todo el tiempo que no estuve?" Se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma posición que cuando se había ido.

Louis se baja de la cama y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra en el suelo. "Pensar." Le dice lentamente. Louis comienza a jugar con la textura de la alfombra y se da cuenta que seguramente sería mas cómodo dormir allí que en su cama. Ademas le recuerda a la alfombra de la sala de estar de sus abuelos, cuando solía acostarse en ella mientras sus abuelos limpiaban o merendaban, y él no tenía preocupación alguna en su vida.

Zayn bufa y se mete tres caramelos a la boca al mismo tiempo. Tal vez Louis debería decirle que están vencidos, pero a su amigo parecen gustarle. "¿En qué? ¿En qué fuiste un tonto al quedarte solo aquí en lugar de ir a la ciudad con nosotros?" Lo siguiente lo dice acentuando cada palabra. "Con Harry."

Louis tira la cabeza hacia atrás y la deja apoyada sobre la cama. Con los ojos en el marrón techo de madera, le confiesa a su amigo: "Creo que me gusta Calvin." Lo dice con terror en su voz, porque sabe lo que se viene del otro lado.

Zayn suelta una carcajada y mira a Louis como esperando que este se le una. Pero nunca sucede. Louis lo mira con mala cara y Zayn tiene que detenerse y sentarse en el suelo junto a Louis, quien tiene cara de pocos amigos. "Si estás bromeando, puedes parar. Ya no es gracioso." Zayn tiene mas miedo que Louis. Miedo de que esté diciendo la verdad.

Louis suelta un suspiro mientras se agarra el cabello, perdiendo la paciencia. "Eres mi amigo, y te necesito. Deja de burlarte de mi y dime cómo carajo le digo lo que siento." 

Zayn lo mira fijo por unos segundos. "¿Entonces hablas en serio?" Louis asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que a él le resultaba terrorífica. "¿Esto no es una pesadilla?" Louis negó con la cabeza, se lo notaba cansado. "Pero-"

Louis lo interrumpió. "Zayn." Le rogó con el tono de voz y con la mirada.

Zayn negó con la cabeza pero levantó las manos, dándose por vencido. "Okay, okay. Veamos..." Se rascó la cabeza. "Tal vez deberías...ir lento, porque todo esto es...repentino" Louis asintió con emoción. "Podrías, no lo sé, comenzar yendo a almorzar a su mesa para que vea que quieres pasar tiempo con él?" Zayn no podía creer que estaba diciendo eso. No sabía quien había perdido mas la cabeza, si él o Louis.

"Gracias, Zaynie" Su amigo se puso de rodillas para darle un abrazo y luego caminar hasta el baño. "Ahora me daré una ducha." 

Zayn se quedó mirando la puerta por un rato largo luego de que la cerrara e incluso despues de oír el agua caer.

Algo estaba muy mal.

\----------

Zayn había hablado con Niall y Liam. Todavía no había demasiada confianza con Harry, pero no era sólo eso. Era obvio que entre Louis y Harry sucedían cosas. Aunque Louis no se diera cuenta, Harry no sólo quería su amistad (o al menos eso creían sus amigos). Por ello, cualquier persona con uso de razón sabría que no era buena idea decirle a Harry que Louis de repente estaba enamorado de Calvin. 

Los tres habían llegado a la conclusión de que Louis les estaba jugando una broma para cobrarles las que ellos le hacían todo el tiempo. Zayn haciendose invisible y Niall cambiando de forma.   
Niall y Liam esperarían hasta el desayuno de ese Lunes. Si Louis les contaba a ellos también lo de Calvin, lo tomarían bien y no harían ningún drama al respecto. Así le arruinarían la broma y tendría que decirles la verdad.

Niall y Liam vieron entrar a Louis a la cafetería con una sonrisa en el rostro y una caminata que emanaba alegría. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron la vista hacia Louis, quien estaba sentándose en la mesa frente a ellos. "Hey, chicos."

Liam y Niall dijeron "Hey" al mismo tiempo. No estaban disimulando muy bien. No actuaban como todos los días. Niall no se le tiraba encima y lo inundaba con preguntas sin sentido y Liam lo estaba mirando fijo como si tuviera tres cabezas. 

"¿Todo en orden?" Les preguntó Louis mientras se llevaba bacon a la boca. Estaba comiendo con una maldita sonrisa. No había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento y sus amigos ya se sentían incómodos. Necesitaban que terminara con esta broma que no le daba risa a nadie.

Niall asintió por Liam, quien parecía tener miedo de abrir la boca y arruinar el plan. "Sí, estamos bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no viniste ayer con nosotros?" Niall se metió casi todos los huevos revueltos de su plato en la boca. Liam tenía el vaso de jugo en la boca pero no para beber, para taparse el rostro.

Louis apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó hacia ellos. "Necesito decirles algo" Niall asintió y pisó a Liam bajo la mesa, haciendo que asintiera también. "Me gusta Calvin" Soltó en un susurro luego de mirar a su alrededor. "Sé que es repentino, pero siempre me pareció lindo y no es una mala persona como dice Zayn" Rodó los ojos, enfadado con el morocho por su reacción. "Si le dan otra oportunidad, les prometo que les caerá muy bien." 

Niall alzó la mano para que Louis chocara los puños y le regaló una sonrisa totalmente falsa que esperaba fuera al menos diez por ciento creíble. "Me parece increíble que dejes de perseguir a Harry, no creo que sea el indicado para ti." Niall sabía que si Louis estaba bromeando, al nombrar a Harry le cambiaría la cara. 

Pero no funcionó. "Sí, lo sé. Hace varios días que me di cuenta de eso"  Se alzó de hombros con una expresión de nostalgia. "Ademas somos amigos, es mejor no arruinar algo así. ¿Verdad?"

Niall pateó a Liam para que hablara un poco él. "Eh, sí, sí" Carraspeó y se acomodó el cabello que estaba perfectamente en su lugar. "¿Ya...ya hablaste con él?" Liam tartamudeaba y Niall estaba a punto de pisarlo otra vez. "Con Calvin, quiero decir. ¿Ya le dijiste lo que...sientes?" 

Louis suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no. Pero Zayn me dijo que comience a comer con él en los almuerzos para que se dé cuenta que me gusta estar con él y eso." Niall asintió, rascándose la cabeza. Liam se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

Apenas sonó el timbre que les marcaba el comienzo de clases, Liam tomó a Niall del brazo y lo sacó corriendo de allí. "¡Lo siento, Louis, el profesor nos necesita antes hoy por la presentación de un proyecto!" Liam le grita eso mientras se alejan y Niall lo saluda con la mano. 

Cuando pierden de vista a Louis, se detienen y Liam, con la respiración entrecortada, le dice a Niall: "Ese no es Louis."

(...)

Louis no presta atención en ningún momento durante la clase.   
Sabe que están hablando sobre magia negra y que la mayoría de los alumnos tienen preguntas idiotas que el profesor responde luego de suspirar y pasarse la mano por el rostro. 

Su mente no descansaba ni un segundo. Louis no paraba de pensar en cómo hablar con Calvin, cómo acercarse a él y cómo comenzar a decirle lo que sentía. La idea de Zayn era buena, eso haría, ¿pero luego qué?  
Louis siempre quería todo en el momento, la idea de tener que esperar por algo y hacerlo lento lo volvía loco. Pero si así debía ser, así lo haría.

Lo único que lo hizo dejar de pensar fue el sonido del timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir con fuerza por el miedo de tener que ir con Calvin, pero sus piernas ya habían comenzado a caminar y lo estaban llevando hacia la cafetería. Sus manos sudaban y -

"Oye, Louis." Este se dio vuelta al oír la voz de Harry quien no estaba sonriendo, al contrario, parecía preocupado por algo. Y por la forma en que respiraba, parecía que había corrido hasta el pasillo para alcanzarlo.

Louis le sonrió genuinamente. "Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?" Se giró hacia la cafetería para echar un vistazo pero aún no había rastros de Calvin.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. "Yo estoy bien, ¿tú estás mejor?" 

Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Mejor de qué?" Volvió a girarse.

Esta vez Harry lo notó y se giró al igual que él para ver qué estaba viendo. "Eh..Zayn me dijo que te sentías mal, por eso no fuiste ayer a merendar a la ciudad con nosotros."

Louis en seguida se dio cuenta que seguramente Zayn le había mentido a sus amigos para no decirles que simplemente no tenía ganas de ir. "Oh, sí" Mintió Louis, asintiendo. "Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes." 

Harry le sonrió con dulzura y se acercó un poco a él. "Me alegro. Oye, quería preguntarte si-"

Louis lo interrumpió al gritar "¡Calvin!" cuando vio al rubio ingresar a la cafetería. Se volteó hacia Harry y con una sonrisa de disculpas, le dijo: "Lo siento, Harry. Debo irme, pero hablamos luego de clases." 

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de responderle que ya estaba lejos de allí, corriendo hacia Calvin. Calvin quien se había burlado de Harry, Calvin quien Louis detestaba. 

Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en lo que estaba sucediendo porque estaba rodeado de tres personas haciéndole preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué te dijo?"  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
"¿Te nombró a Calvin?"  
"¡Habla, Harry!"

Zayn, Niall y Liam lo miraban como si fuera el mesías y tuviera al mundo en sus manos. Lo cual lo confundía aún mas.

"¿Pueden explicarme qué está sucediendo?" Su voz era mas fuerte que lo normal, parecía al borde de comenzar a gritar. Pero no sabían si Harry Styles podía gritar. 

Se metieron al primer salón que encontraron vacío y le explicaron todo a Harry. Que Louis les había dicho que le gustaba Calvin, que de repente nunca había creído que era un idiota. En un momento Harry alzó la mano para pedir permiso para hablar y dijo que tal vez les estaba haciendo una broma. Le dijeron que ya habían pensado en eso. Pero que hacía un día estaba así y notaban algo raro.

Zayn alzó las manos, derrotado. "Es casi como si estuviera hechizado." Niall y Liam asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Oh por Dios, Zayn" Los miró a los tres con terror. "Lo está. Louis está hechizado." Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el salón como si eso fuera a solucionar algo.

Los otros tres gritaron "¡¿Qué?!" al mismo tiempo. Harry había comenzado a temblar pero no era momento de enloquecer, debían actuar antes que fuera tarde.

Harry se sentó sobre un banco y apoyó las piernas sobre la silla. Trató de silenciar los gritos del pasillo, el latido de su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, y a sus pensamientos, pero todo sonido parecía volverse mas fuerte cada segundo. "El sabado a la noche Louis me dijo que no quería ir con Calvin, pero que este le había dicho que debía probar un delicioso café que había conseguido en la ciudad y Louis es muy bueno como para decirle que no" Todos asintieron, siguiendo su historia. Harry suspiró y se quitó el sombrero para acomodarse el cabello. "¿Y luego de ir a tomar café con él de repente lo ama?" Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza. Estaba asustado. "Chicos, somos brujos y vivimos en la maldita ciudad del vudú. Obviamente le puso algo en el  café."

Zayn estaba sorprendido al igual que Liam. Pero Niall... "Lo voy a matar." Se puso de pie y Harry se paró delante de él para detenerlo. 

"Detente, Niall" Lo frenó poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros. Lo miró con el mismo miedo que tenían todos, para que entendiera que no era el único entrando en pánico. "Necesitamos un plan."

Niall asintió. "¿Para matarlo?" 

Harry negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran para todos lados. "Nadie va a matar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?" Niall bufó y se sentó en una silla que rechinaba tanto que en cualquier momento podría deteriorarse. "Niall, necesito que te hagas pasar por uno de los amigos de Calvin. O sea, que uses tu poder y cambies de forma. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

El rubio rió con alegría. Le dio un beso en la frente a Harry y le gritó: "Eres un maldito genio" Y realmente no lo era. Él simplemente hacía lo que la mayoría de las personas no: pensar. "Claro que puedo. ¿Qué mas?"

Zayn y Liam se habían acercado y oían todo con suma atención. Harry jamás había sido el líder en ninguna situación. Siempre había preferido trabajar solo en lugar de en equipo. Era la típica persona que le cedía el mando a los demás y dejaba las responsabilidades en las manos de otros. No por holgazán, por miedo a fallar.   
Pero esto se trataba de Louis y Harry no podía fallar. 

"Zayn y Liam necesito que distraigan a Louis mientras Niall va a la habitación de Calvin y haciéndose pasar por uno de sus amigos le hace decir la verdad. Apenas Calvin confiese, me lo vienes a decir a mi, estaré en mi habitación" Niall abrió la boca y Harry lo interrumpió, sabiendo lo que le preguntaría. "Mi habitación es la numero 90 y la de Calvin la 48" El rubio asintió, guardando toda esa información en su cerebro como nunca antes. "De lo demás me encargo yo." 

Todos asintieron. Se sentía la tensión y el miedo en el salón. Por momentos parecía una película, pero la vida de su amigo estaba en juego. No sabían lo que podría causarle lo que le puso Calvin en el café, no sabían si podrían revertirlo. Pero debían intentarlo.   
Ninguno se perdonaría jamás si Calvin se salía con la suya y se ganaba el amor de Louis de la forma mas egoísta y enferma posible. No puedes obligar a nadie a amarte, debes ganártelo. Y el amor de Louis era hermoso, poderoso, y bueno. No lo merecía cualquiera y mucho menos Calvin. 

Debían hacer algo.

Harry jamás había hablado tanto en su vida, pero todos estaban callados y sentía que era su trabajo hacerlos sentir mejor. Louis era quien lo hacía, pero ahora le tocaba a él. "Todo estará bien." Lo dijo en voz alta, para todo aquel que necesitara oírlo, pero en realidad lo dijo para poder creérselo él mismo.

Todo estará bien.


	23. El Beso

Harry observó a Louis durante el resto de las horas de clases, intentando encontrar rastro del Louis que él conocía, y fallando.   
Louis seguía allí, en algún lado, muy en el fondo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, lo que fuera que le había dado de tomar Calvin, recorría sus venas y le envenenaba la sangre. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos respecto a Calvin ya habían cambiado, y ahora temían que lo que quedaba de Louis también cambiara. 

Habían pensado en ir corriendo con el director a pedir ayuda, pero primero debían saber si lo que pensaban era cierto o era lo que pensaban para tratar de asimilar que a Louis realmente le gustaba Calvin de la nada. No podían acusarlo con Magnus y que Calvin resultara inocente, eso tendría consecuencias. Debían estar seguros, debían actuar con cuidado.

Harry no quería pensar mucho al respecto, y estaba seguro que los otros chicos tampoco, pero no podían imaginarse una vida con un Louis falso, distinto del que ellos querían. No sólo sería triste para ellos saber que ese Louis no era Louis, también sería injusto para el propio Louis, que nunca podría decidir a quien amar de verdad.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases del día.   
Harry se quitó la mano del rostro y despertó del trance en el que se encontraba. Comenzó a guardar todo en su mochila con las manos temblorosas, por lo que estaba a punto de suceder y porque necesitaba apurarse para detener a Louis antes de que saliera de allí. 

Cuando vio que Louis se levantaba de su asiento, él también se puso de pie, obviamente tropezándose dos veces hasta llegar a él. "¡Louis!" Lo detuvo con un grito que hizo voltear a varios. Era la primera vez que los de su salón lo escuchaban gritar, y al parecer Louis también porque se detuvo y lo miró extrañado.

"¿Está todo bien?" Harry lo queda mirando por unos segundos y quiere sacudirlo y gritarle todo lo que está sucediendo. 

Pero simplemente traga saliva y asiente, intentando esconder el dolor en su rostro al ver que la mirada de Louis ya no es la misma. Carraspeó porque tiene miedo de que su voz tiemble al salir: "Zayn y Liam quieren hablar contigo" Louis rodó los ojos, lo cual era normal en él. "Dijeron que era urgente. Que subas a tu habitación apenas salgas de clases." Mintió Harry, sus lentes negros ayudándole a esconder su verdadera expresión de tristeza y preocupación. 

Louis asintió detenidamente y se acomodó la mochila en la espalda. Se movía de forma extraña, nada suelto como lo hacía antes. Harry sentía ganas de llorar por la furia que corría por sus venas, no podía creer que todo esto estaba sucediendo de verdad. Si se despertaba y había sido una simple pesadilla, ya no se quejaría de nada nunca más. 

"Bueno, entonces mejor subo ahora" Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Ya sé sobre qué quieren hablarme." 

Harry abrió aún mas los ojos. "¿Ah sí?"

Louis asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación. "Nos vemos mañana, Harry. Y prepárate para hacer la decoración, debemos apurarnos porque quedan pocos días." Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta del rizado.

Harry le sonrió aunque no pudiera verlo.

Debían hacer esto por el Louis que aún seguía allí dentro.

Harry puso la mente en blanco como de costumbre e intentó no sentir ni pensar nada en los próximos minutos. Debían actuar rápido.  
Corrió hacia el baño y una vez allí dentro tosió dos veces, cuando alguien dentro de uno de los baños silbó, Harry supo que era la señal.

"Puedes salir, Niall" El rizado se giró hacia la puerta para estar seguro que estaban solos. "No hay nadie." 

Cuando la puerta de uno de los baños se abrió, Harry quedó boquiabierto. No había visto a Niall cambiar de forma antes. No podía creer lo real que era, no había absolutamente nada que no fuera exactamente igual a James, uno de los secuaces de Calvin.

"¿Cómo luzco?" Niall da una vuelta como bailarina de ballet y parpadea varias veces.

Harry niega con la cabeza mientras ríe. Ojalá su amistad con Niall se hubiera reforzado de otra forma, piensa. "Igual que James" Suelta fríamente, no dejando que nada los interrumpa. "¿Recuerdas bien lo que debes hacer?" Se apoya sobre el lavabo que está mojado pero no tiene tiempo ni ganas de preocuparse por ensuciarse el uniforme.

El rubio asiente mientras se despeina el cabello, para lucir incluso mas como el amigo de Calvin. "Entro a la habitación de Calvin como si fuera la mia, veo si le pregunto en seguida sobre Louis o si es mejor esperar. Mi pregunta debería ser '¿Y Louis?' y si se hace el desentendido es porque no le contó a nadie sobre lo que hizo, o al menos a James, así que le digo 'ya toda la academia sabe que repentinamente está enamorado de ti, ¿qué hiciste?' " Niall soltó todo aquello como si fuera un examen final de la universidad.

Harry sonrió con orgullo y le señaló la puerta con la cabeza. "Ve." Lo vio salir corriendo de allí y cerró los ojos. Tomó aire con fuerza y unos segundos después lo soltó.  
Contó hasta veinte en su cabeza y subió a su habitación a esperar a Niall.

(...)

James, quien en realidad era Niall, entró a la habitación de Calvin sin golpear. No sabía si su amigo golpeaba o simplemente entraba así nomás, pero le pareció mas normal entrar sin golpear y si se molestaba decirle que lo sentía, que no se había dado cuenta.

Calvin se giró hacia James al oír como abría su puerta de golpe, pero se volvió a girar hacia su escritorio. "¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo. No veía lo que estaba haciendo porque lo cubría con su cuerpo, pero había olor a incienso.

Niall nunca tenía miedo pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. No podía fallarle a Louis, su mejor amigo, quien había estado allí la primera y la decimo novena vez que se había caído de su patineta, quien lo había visto llorar cuando sus padres se peleaban, quien siempre lo cuidaba. "¿Y Louis?" Era la pregunta perfecta para no cometer una equivocación. 

Si resultaba que James no sabía del tema, este le diría algo así como que ya toda la academia sabe que se enamoró de él así que es obvio que le hizo algún hechizo. Y si James ya sabía... "Aún faltan unas horas mas para que haga efecto completo" Se movió del escritorio y entonces dejó a la vista un par de velas de diferentes colores que parecían encendidas hace bastante. Niall (James) tragó saliva y se acomodó en una de las camas. Lo sabía, maldito hijo de puta.  "Luego supongo que lo besaré el fin de semana para sellar el hechizo. Estaba pensando en invitarlo al cine, ¿tú que piensas?" Lo dice de una forma tan fría y cruda, como si no fuera importante, como si la vida de Louis no estuviera en juego.

Niall piensa que es una mierda de persona. Niall piensa que el director debe enterarse de esto. Niall piensa que no puede creer lo fácil que se le hace a Calvin mentirle a todos, poniendo cara de bueno cuando camina por los pasillos y haciéndose el simpático cuando en realidad es un maldito imbécil. 

James le sonríe a Calvin y asiente. "Sí, yo, eh..." Se rasca la cabeza mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta. Se está sintiendo cada vez mas como en una película de terror. "El cine me parece una idea genial" Calvin se gira otra vez a su escritorio y Niall aprovecha para abrir la puerta. "Debo irme, nos vemos." Le grita y ya sin importarle su personaje comienza a correr mientras le ruega a las estrellas que no sea muy tarde para arreglar las cosas.

(...)

Harry estaba seguro que había repetido "todo estará bien" unas cien veces en su cabeza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado esperando por el golpe de Niall en la puerta, no quería ver la hora y ponerse incluso mas nervioso. Demasiado le estaba costando ignorar el sonido de las agujas del reloj haciendo el maldito tic tac que parecía hacerse mas fuerte cada segundo.

Apenas escuchó los tres golpes en la puerta, se levantó de la cama corriendo y abrió la puerta lo justo y necesario para que su cuerpo pasara, no tenía tiempo de explicarle a Niall también por qué tenía sólo una cama doble. "¿Y?" Le preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él y apoyándose en esta. Niall ya era Niall y Harry no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le había incomodado cuando era James, su rostro no era confiable en lo mas mínimo. 

Harry no conocía mucho a Niall, pero estaba seguro que nunca antes lo había visto con la cara que tenía ahora. Llena de odio y rencor. Siempre parecía alguien feliz y al que no le importaba nada. Se notaba lo fuerte que era su amistad con Louis y Niall estaba aterrado de perderlo.

Harry también.

"Sí" Dijo suspirando. Hablando serio como nunca. "Lo hechizó" Harry cerró los ojos con tristeza. Lo sabía, pero algo dentro suyo todavía quería creer que Calvin no sería capaz de hacer algo así. "Y por lo que entendí aún no hizo efecto completo y...creo que para 'sellar' el hechizo" Hizo señas de comillas con los dedos. "Louis y Calvin deben besarse" Harry abrió los ojos. "El fin de semana lo invitará al cine y lo hará allí, o eso me dijo, bueno, a James." Niall tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillosos. Su voz era diez tonos mas baja que de costumbre. Y Harry tenía demasiadas expresiones en el rostro, estaba siendo super fácil de leer. Nadie que no viera eso les creería.

"Ve a buscar a Louis y llévalo a tu habitación" Le indicó Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo con Niall a su lado. "Si puedes mantenganse todos juntos, con Liam y Zayn. Mientras mas sean para distraerlo y mantenerlo lejos de Calvin, mejor." Niall asintió y se detuvo en el primer escalón antes de comenzar a bajar. 

"¿Qué harás tú?" Harry volvía a tener una cara indescifrable, que ni el mas mago podía adivinar qué estaría sintiendo en esos momentos.

El rizado se aclaró la gartanta y comenzó a bajar dejando a Niall unos pasos atrás. "Averiguaré cómo revertir el hechizo." 

Niall lo alcanzó y no pudo con su genio, tuvo que dejar la seriedad de lado por un rato. "Pensé que irías a golpearlo. Si lo haces te apoyo. Se lo merece" Harry rió por lo bajo. "No le contaré nada a nadie." Se unió a las risas de Harry hasta que llegaron al piso del idiota de Calvin.

Harry lo miró y antes de alejarse le susurró: "Ve con Louis."

Harry se quitó los lentes y los puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta del uniforme. Se acomodó el cabello y caminó con decisión hasta la puerta de Calvin. Sus botas retumbaban al chocar con fuerza contra el suelo de madera.  
En ese momento se desconectó por completo del mundo. Ya no pensaba, ya no veía, ya no sentía.  
Era como un soldado con una misión en mente: salvar a Louis.

Y eso haría.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, no quería alarmar a nadie, menos a Calvin.   
Cuando este le abrió la puerta, Harry se metió a su habitación, haciéndolo a un lado y parándose de brazos cruzados en el medio de esta.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Calvin intentó hacerse el confundido, pero su nuez de Adan subiendo y bajando lo delató.

Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, imitando la posición del otro. "No sé de qué hablas." A Harry le pareció extraño que no lo haya echado de la habitación ni cuestionado. Eso debería haber hecho para disimular. No era tan bueno mintiendo después de todo.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia el rubio y le clavó los orbes verdes en los suyos que eran de un celeste aburrido, que jamas podrían ser como los de Louis. "¿Cuál es el nombre del hechizo que le hiciste a Louis?" Un pequeño movimiento de sus cejas había sido suficiente para saber que tenía miedo. "¿Qué le pusiste en el café, Calvin?" 

Se quedaron viendose por muchos segundos en los que ninguno se movió ni soltó palabra alguna. Había olor a velas recién consumidas por la llama, y a inciensos de muchos aromas. A Harry sólo le gustaba el de lavanda, porque le recordaba a su madre.   
Calvin rió, burlándose y empujando a Harry unos centímetros para que se alejara de él. "No te diré nada." Harry no se inmutó cuando las manos asquerosas de Calvin lo empujaron, simplemente lo siguió mirando hasta que no pudo aguantarlo y salió de allí.

"No es necesario." Soltó a sus espaldas, volviendo a ponerse los lentes sobre los ojos y dejando a un Calvin confundido en la habitación.

Cada pisada de Harry retumbaba en los pasillos. Las paredes parecían caerse encima suyo y alejarse al mismo tiempo. No escuchaba nada salvo su corazón, pero también por momentos lo cubría un silencio que hasta sentía los murmullos en las habitaciones. 

Abre la puerta de la habitación de Niall como si se estuviera ahogando y allí dentro encontraría oxígeno.

Y así fue.

"Louis" Harry no quiso decir su nombre de esa forma, como si fuera una celebridad, como si hiciera años que no se veían. Se le escapó ese susurró triste de los labios, uno que todos los allí presentes, incluido Louis, oyeron.

Gracias a Niall nadie lo miró raro por mucho tiempo. "¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaste?" El rubio se había acercado hasta él y no le estaba dando espacio para respirar. Harry se giró hacia Louis, quien estaba hablando con Liam y Zayn, quienes parecían niñeras distrayendo a un bebé para que no notara cuando su madre se iba a trabajar.

Harry lo dijo en voz alta. No se lo ocultarían a Louis. Esto no era una maldita película de misterio. No había lugar para fallar. "Diligitis" Todos se girarion hacia él al oírlo decir aquello con la respiración entrecortada, porque, aunque no se diera cuenta, había corrido hasta allí. "Ese es el nombre del hechizo."

"¿De qué hablan, chicos?" Louis miraba fijo a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Harry no soportaba saber que ese Louis no era Louis.

Niall abrió la boca con asombro. "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?"

Harry asintió. Miró a todos los chicos y luego otra vez a Niall, quien parecía no pestañear. "Sí." Respondió simplemente, esperando que no fuera necesario decir mas.

Niall bufó y alzó las cejas. Louis seguía haciendo preguntas que nadie respondía. "¿Así de fácil?" 

Harry suspiró, cansado. "Sí, Niall. Así de fácil" El rubio no parecía convencido pero no hizo mas preguntas. Harry se sentó en la cama que estaba vacía y apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas. "Conozco el hechizo. Es el mas común, el mas fácil" Los demás prestaban atención, incluso Louis, quien estaba inquieto y miraba a todos mientras Harry hablaba. "Podremos revertirlo fácilmente porque no lo realizó un Viernes, el día de Venus. Quizá tenía miedo de que sea muy poderoso y por eso lo hizo el Sabado. O tal vez es un idiota. Opto por lo segundo y por primera vez me parece bien que lo sea." 

Todos asintieron menos Louis quien se puso de pie y tiró al suelo el album de fotos de bebé del compañero de habitación de Niall. "Diganme qué carajo está sucediendo."

Niall miró a Louis y luego a Harry. Ninguno soltó ni una palabra. Por supuesto que le dejarían la parte mas difícil a él. Harry hizo que Louis se sentara en la cama de Niall para que pudiera explicarle todo. Carraspeó y le echó una última mirada a los demás, quienes obviamente no iban a ayudarlo. "Calvin te hizo un hechizo, Louis" No había tiempo para andar con rodeos. Ir directo al grano era la forma indicada de hacerlo. "¿Te invitó a tomar café el sabado a la noche, verdad?" Louis asintió detenidamente, con una expresión que mezclaba miedo, confunsión y desconfianza. "Te puso algo allí. Por eso ahora de repente...lo amas." Se notó en la forma que soltó esa palabra el esfuerzo que le había llevado decirla en voz alta.

Louis negó con la cabeza por varios segundos sin decir nada. No podía hablar. No les creía pero al mismo tiempo sí. "No puede ser, yo..." Louis bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban apretando el colchón. "Calvin no haría eso, él no..." Louis, bueno, este nuevo Louis, estaba buscando respuestas en su mente, respuestas que no encontraría porque no conocía al verdadero Calvin. 

Harry volvió a buscar las miradas de Niall, Liam y Zayn, pero una vez mas fue en vano. Nadie sabía qué decir, nadie iba a ayudarlo. Harry estaba solo, Harry quien nunca hablaba mas de lo necesario, tenía que hacer que Louis entrara en razón sólo con sus palabras. "Louis, escúchame" Sorprendentemente, Louis lo hizo. Tal vez por la forma en la que le estaba hablando o mejor dicho, rogando. "Tienes que creerme, creernos. Hasta el Sabado a la tarde, cuando estabas conmigo en la feria, decías que Calvin te caía mal. Y luego de que te invita a tomar café...de repente estás enamorado" Harry no le gritaba, le hablaba lento y no siendo condecendiente. Entendía su confusión, por eso le estaba explicando. "Puede que te parezca imposible, pero por favor, dejanos intentarlo." Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía las manos de Louis en las suyas. Entonces tal vez fue eso lo que ayudó a calmar a Louis y a hacerlo entrar en razón. Harry las movió lentamente, poniéndolas sobre su propio regazo.

Louis carraspeó y asintió repetidas veces mirando a sus amigos. "De acuerdo, ¿qué hay que hacer?" 

(...)

"¡De ninguna manera!" Louis se puso de pie, alejándose de Harry y mirándolo como si acabara de perder la cabeza.

Niall tenía una expresión de asco. "¿Por qué yo?" Se señaló con la mano. "¿Por qué no lo besas tú o Liam? ¿Y Zayn?" Se acercó al morocho. "Zayn es mas atractivo que yo, Harry." Niall parecía un vendedor de bienes raíces.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó contra una pared. Quería que esto se terminara de una vez por todas. "Ya te lo expliqué. Liam o tú deben besarlo, porque son las únicas personas aquí que lo conocen bien y de hace mucho, lo quieren y se preocupan por él de verdad. Debe haber una fuerte conección entre ustedes, si no no funcionará." 

Liam volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Yo no lo haré." Y dijo lo mismo que venía repitiendo desde que Harry les comenzó a explicar que debían besar a Louis para revertir el hechizo. 

Harry se giró hacia Niall con cara de pocos amigos, super agotado mentalmente. "Tienes que hacerlo si no quieres perder a tu mejor amigo para siempre" Niall bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. "Tal vez parezca Louis por fuera, pero cuando el hechizo se complete, no sabemos qué puede pasar con él" Harry se acomodó el cabello. "No quiero que te sientas presionado, pero es un maldito beso, Niall. Solo un beso. No significa nada, salvo salvar a Louis." Harry era bueno con los juegos mentales, sus palabras eran fuertes y sabía cómo usarlas, su madre siempre le había dicho lo fácil que convencía a los demás. Pero no le importaba ninguna de esas veces si no podía lograr convencer a Niall y a Louis ahora.

El rubio soltó aire por la nariz y asintió. "Tienes razón, lo haré. Es una estupidez, no puedo creer que siquiera lo tuve que pensar." 

Louis corrió hacia la puerta pero Zayn no le permitió escaparse, parándose frente a él. "Lo siento, amigo. Pero debes hacerlo" Los ojos marrones de Zayn derrochaban calidez y honestidad. "No me perdonaría jamás si no te ayudaramos."

Louis se giró hacia Harry y luego señaló a Niall. "¡Lo siento, pero no voy a besar a mi amigo!" Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules llenos de confusión. Era totalmente entendible, no era fácil creer que te habían embrujado para que ames a alguien, si tú no recordabas el no haberlo querido, si en tu mente jamás lo habías odiado. "Además todavía no estoy del todo seguro de que estén diciendo la verdad, pero nunca los vi tan asustados..." 

Harry lo intentaría una vez mas por las buenas. Suspiró y acercó a Louis y a Niall, para hablarles lento. "Estoy seguro que Niall tampoco quiere hacerlo, Louis. Pero es tu amigo y quiere salvarte" Louis miró hacia abajo. Harry soltó un suspiro. "No tienen que usar lengua, son sólo unos segundos. Cierren los ojos, imagínense que estan besando a otra persona, no lo sé..." 

Louis se sentó sobre la cama de Niall y quedó mirando el suelo por varios segundos. "Les juro que si esto es una broma...se van a arrepentir." Los miró a todos seriamente, como el antiguo Louis lo haría. Si Harry no estuviera tan asustado, quizá hubiera sonreído al ver al Louis real por un momento.

Harry negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se puso de cuclillas frente a Louis. Demasiado cerca tal vez, ya que Louis tuvo que alejar su rostro unos centímetros. "Tú sabes como soy, Louis. Nunca haría una broma así." 

Louis bufó y miró a Harry como si le hubiera contado un chiste. "No te conozco en realidad, Harry. No sé nada de ti, no cosas importantes al menos" Harry tragó saliva y no pudo moverse. Louis jamás había expresado en voz alta que le molestaba lo privado que era Harry con su vida, que no le contara mucho. Harry sabía que Louis quería saber mas, pero no sabía que era algo que pensaba en todo momento como para decirlo así de la nada. "Está bien" Se alzó de brazos y le indicó a Niall que se sentara a su lado en el colchón. "Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Y nunca mas hablaremos al respecto, Niall, ¿entendido?"

Niall se sentó a su lado y rió. "No tienes que decírmelo dos veces."

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Zayn y Liam, para darle espacio a los otros dos y evitar que se sientan aún mas incómodos de lo que estaban. "Cuando quieran." Dijo Harry, como si fuera un sacerdote casando a dos novios.

Louis se giró hacia él con mala cara y escupió: "Ya lo sé."

Nadie lo sabía, pues los lentes ocultaban sus ojos, pero Harry ya no soportaba la frialdad con la que lo trataba este Louis.  
Harry no solo estaba preocupado por Louis, también por el dolor que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

Louis tomó a Niall de las mejillas y asintió, como dándole permiso para hacerlo. Niall cerró los ojos y chocó sus labios contra los de Louis. Fue extremadamente raro e incómodo y para nada placentero. Para ambos.  
No sabían cuantos segundos habían pasado pero al parecer querían estar seguros porque ninguno se animaba a soltar al otro. No hubo luces ni explosiones, ni sonidos ni imágenes a su alrededor. Completo silencio.

Louis se alejó de Niall y estaba a punto de quejarse, de gritarles porque lo habían engañado. No había pasado nada, todo seguía igual, le estaban haciendo una broma... Cuando de repente todo se volvió negro.

\--------

Louis abrió los ojos y los cerró al instante debido a un dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba ni pensar. Frunció el rostro por completo y comenzó a masajearse la frente, intentando recordar el hechizo para la resaca, suponiendo que era eso lo que tenía ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

El techo de madera seguía allí arriba y las paredes blancas también, pero la cama de Zayn había desaparecido. Louis entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama porque no entendía qué sucedía.   
Y entonces se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación.

Estaba en una cama de dos plazas.   
Estaba en la cama de Harry.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza y a retumbar en sus oídos. Louis sentía que no podía respirar. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No podía ser posible. No podía haber dormido con Harry. No...  
No se perdonaría el haber tenido relaciones con Harry estando ebrio y ahora no acordarse nada.  
Había arruinado su amistad, y la peor parte era que ahora ni siquiera recordaba cómo.

Lo mas raro era que estaba completamente vestido, salvo por sus zapatos. Se bajó de la cama para correr a su habitación antes de encontrarse con Harry, pero...

"¡Mierda!" Harry gruñó cuando Louis lo pisó al bajarse de la cama y no ver que estaba durmiendo en el suelo. 

El castaño se tapó la boca y se arrodilló a su lado. "Mierda, Harry, lo siento" El rizado seguía gruñendo y agarrándose el estómago. Él también estaba vestido sólo que no con el uniforme como Louis, sino con un pijama de aliens. "Iré a buscar hielo, no te muevas."

Harry lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole moverse. Negó con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos logró sentarse. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes" Louis quería pedirle perdón cien veces mas y también salir corriendo para no enfrentar la situación. Pero tal vez lo mejor sería afrontar el problema ahora. "¿Tú cómo estás?" Apoyó la mano llena de anillos sobre la mano de Louis, quien bajó la mirada extrañado ante el contacto y provocó que Harry la quitara en seguida. Carraspeó y le susurró con miedo: "¿Funcionó?"

Louis se sentó al lado de Harry y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

Cuando Harry alzó las cejas con asombro, Louis notó que no llevaba los lentes puestos. Podía ver sus ojos verdes llenos de cansancio al ser tempranas horas de la mañana, y también podía ver miedo, cosa que aún no comprendía.  "¿No recuerdas nada?" Louis negó lentamente con la cabeza, aterrado de lo que Harry podía llegar a contarle sobre la noche anterior. Miró a Louis por varios segundos sin decir nada y luego suspiró mirando hacia sus manos. Levantó la vista y soltó: "Calvin te hechizó, Louis. Te puso algo en el café y...estuviste enamorado de él como por dos días." 

Louis abrió la boca con asombro y quedó quieto por unos largos segundos en los que Harry sólo podía observarlo y esperar que reaccionara. "¡Ese hijo de puta!" Se puso de pie y Harry lo imitó. "No puedo creerlo, me siento un idiota" Se apoyó en una pared mientras intentaba no llorar o gritar ni romper algo de la furia que sentía. "Debería haberme dado cuenta cuando no paraba de servirme taza tras taza de café. Yo-" Louis bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él. "No, no, no, no" Con su dedo índice derecho levantó la barbilla de Louis. "No es tu culpa, no te eches la culpa. No podrías haberlo sabido, ¿okay?" Louis no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo pero Harry se apresuró y la secó con su dedo pulgar. "Por favor, no llores." 

La forma en que se lo dijo hizo que Louis se derritiera allí mismo. La piel de Harry era muy suave y le maravillaba lo increíble que se sentía cuando lo tocaba. Louis tragó saliva y se alejó de la pared, no podía seguir cerca de Harry si no quería tener un accidente. "Debemos decirle a Magnus." Dijo cabizbajo, aún reuniendo las fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Con los chicos queríamos esperar a que fueras tú otra vez para ir a hablar con el director sobre Calvin." 

Louis se giró hacia él. "¿Mis amigos también lo saben?" 

Harry asintió mientras se ponía los lentes. "Sí, ellos lo sabían antes que yo. Fue un trabajo en equipo el que hayas vuelto a ser tú." Le sonrió de costado. Louis podía ver lo relajado que estaba Harry. No recordaba como había estado el día anterior, pero daría todo por saber si había estado preocupado y cómo se había comportado. 

Louis miró la cama de Harry y tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. Debía preguntarle. "¿Tuvimos sexo?" Lo miró fijo, esta vez aguantándole la mirada pues necesitaba saber la verdad. No podía vivir pensando si había pasado o no.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. "No" Frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué..Por qué pensaste eso?" Se cruzó de brazos como si necesitara abrazarse a él mismo. "Yo nunca...No eras tú, Louis. Nunca habría hecho algo así."

Louis exhaló con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, aliviado. "Lo sé, lo sé, Harry" Lo reconfortó con una sonrisa ladina, mostrándole que confiaba en él. Jamás pensaría que Harry se aprovecharía de él pero por un momento el haber tenido sexo con él era la única respuesta que encontraba al haber despertado en su cama. "Es que me desperté en tu cama sin recordar absolutamente nada, así que...pensé..."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Tuviste que besar a Niall, el hechizo se revertía besando a alguien a quien quieres, y quien te quiere a ti. El único que aceptó entre Liam y Niall fue Niall, obviamente" Louis hizo una mueca de asco. "Luego te quedaste dormido de repente y...te traje aquí. Para que estuvieras tranquilo." Louis no podía creer que en lugar de estar agradecido con sus amigos por salvarlo, o lavándose la boca por haber besado a Niall, estaba triste porque no había sido Harry quien lo había besado. Estaba claro que Niall era su mejor amigo y él era la mejor opción, pero no podía evitar sentirse como un tonto por las ganas que tenía de preguntarle a Harry si él lo hubiera besado. Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

"Vamos a hablar con Magnus." Soltó Louis, saliendo por la puerta de Harry. Este asintió y lo siguió. Ambos caminaron en completo silencio (cada uno por distintas cosas) hasta llegar a la oficina del director.

Les abrió Alec, quien les sonrió con esa fila de dientes blancos que no necesitaban hechizar a nadie para tener a todos a sus pies. Hacía mucho no lo veían, y Louis creía que era cada día mas lindo. Corrió la mirada hacia Harry y este parecía tampoco poder quitarle la mirada de encima.  
Louis se mordió el labio inferior para no comenzar a reír.

Ambos aceptaron los caramelos de cereza que les ofreció Alce y se sentaron a esperar a Magnus. Era la primera vez que veían la oficina del director: era de madera negra pero los cuadros de fotos con su esposo llenaban el lugar de color. También había muchos cristales para protección e innumerables trofeos bien merecidos. Hubieran preferido estar ahí porque llegaban tarde a las clases y no porque habían hechizado a Louis. Pero eran brujos, y estaban en una academia de brujería. Debían entender que eso que había sucedido podía volver a pasar, o algo mucho peor. Y debían estar listos.

La puerta se abre y un aroma a incienso de sándalo los envuelve. La sonrisa de Magnus los recibe, obligándolos a ponerse de pie, sin que este se los dijera (su presencia era como la de un rey para ellos). "¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, jóvenes?"


	24. La Torre

Cuando sus amigos dejaron de abrazarlo y darle besos en todo el rostro y Harry dejó de reírse de eso, Louis se sentó en su cama, apoyándose contra la pared, y les contó las buenas noticias: "El director está muy angustiado con lo sucedido, me pidió perdón como si fuera su culpa" Louis estaba cansado. Como si las horas de sueño luego de revertir el hechizo no hubieran sido suficientes. Louis y Harry se habían perdido las clases de la mañana por hablar con Magnus, y ahora estaban en su habitación usando las horas del almuerzo para hablar de lo que pasó, antes de ir a las clases de la tarde.   
"Dijo que apenas nosotros salieramos de su oficina iría a hablar con Calvin porque no quería que yo sintiera miedo y que le diría que está a prueba" Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Recién ahora entendiendo la magnitud de lo que le había sucedido. De lo que Calvin le había hecho. "Si hace otra cosa como esa, o lo mas mínimo que le llame la atención a Magnus, lo expulsará" Todos alzaron las cejas, menos Harry quien ya sabía todo pues había estado a su lado. Algo que Louis agradecía. "También dijo que no lo hará pedirme disculpas porque no somos niños y no quiere hacerme sentir incómodo. Así que Calvin no puede estar a menos de tres metros de distancia de mi." Louis se cruzó de brazos, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerrós los ojos.

Liam fue el primero en hablar: "Wow...eso es..." Abrió los ojos en demasía. "Me parece increíble que hayan tomado esas medidas, Louis. Estoy muy contento por ti. Todos nos preocupamos mucho." Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Zayn se sentó a su otro lado y Niall ya estaba sentado en el suelo bajo sus pies. El morocho asintió y sin querer demostrar mucha preocupación, soltó: "Nos conocemos hace poco pero era obvio que ese no eras tú" Louis le sonrió. "No había forma de que a alguien como tú le cayera bien un idiota como..." Hizo una mueca como si ese nombre que estaba por decir estuviera maldito. "Calvin."

Louis rió por lo bajo. "¿Alguien como yo?" Alzo las cejas, bromeando.

Niall le dio un golpe en la rodilla, para demostrar que era un macho aunque estuviera a punto de decir algo sentimental. "Eres una buena persona, Louis" El nombrado miró de reojo a Harry quien estaba de pie, apoyado en el escritorio de Louis. Y pudo verlo asentir ante lo que dijo Niall. "Y él es lo mas alejado a eso que puede haber."

Louis tragó saliva las veces que fue necesario para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. No podía llorar frente a sus amigos. Sabía que no era una señal de debilidad, pero de todos modos se sentiría como un tonto si lo hacía. Harry ya lo había visto llorar hoy y con eso tenía suficiente humillación para el resto del año.  
"Gracias" Miró a cada uno de los chicos y sonrió de costado. Soltó una risa seca y triste. "No puedo creer lo que pasó en las últimas horas. Yo..." Respiro hondo y se desinfló, como si ya no tuviera preocupaciones en su vida. "Gracias por ayudarme. Gracias por no darse por vencidos" Miró a Harry y dijo: "No sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes" Movió la mirada hacia el resto. "No sé qué haría sin ustedes." 

El timbre que daba por terminada la hora del amuerzo sonó en la planta baja y se dejó oír en todos los pisos.  
Niall se puso de pie y festejó alzando ambos brazos. "¡Sí!" Se paró en la puerta y les gritó: "Esto ya se estaba poniendo muy sentimental. Adiós, tarados." Sacó la lengua y salió corriendo, sólo para volver unos segundos después, decir: "Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber matado a Calvin" y volver a irse.

Todos rieron ante la actitud del rubio. A veces querían golpearlo pero sin su sentido del humor nada sería lo mismo.   
Zayn y Liam los saludaron y salieron por el pasillo hacia sus salones de clases.   
Harry y Louis se quedaron unos segundos mas allí, quietos y en silencio.   
El timbre aún retumbaba en sus oídos, pero Louis parecía no poder moverse de la cama. 

Harry se llevó el puño a la boca y carraspeó. "El director dijo que no tienes que ir a clases hoy si no te sientes bien." Le recordó el rizado en un tono de voz mas bajo por si le dolía la cabeza.

Louis no estaba escuchando, ni siquiera sabía que habían quedado los dos solos en su habitación. Movió la cabeza como despertándose de un trance. "¿Qué?" 

Harry se acercó hacia él y habló mas fuerte. "Si te sientes mal no tienes que ir a clases. El profesor ya está avisado y sabe-" 

Louis niega con la cabeza mientras se pone de pie. "Estoy bien, vamos a clases" Le hace señas para que salgan de la habitación. "Ademas necesito distraerme" Harry asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Parece como si quisiera sonreír mas pero no sabe si es apropiado hacerlo. "Harry" Louis lo detiene tocándole el brazo y Harry baja la mirada hasta su mano, que está rozandole la piel. Lo miró fijo por unos segundos hasta que lo envuelve en un abrazo lo mas fuerte que puede. Está intentando recargar todas las energías que perdió esos días, está intentando sentir algo que no sea enojo y tristeza, está intentando llenar ese vacío en su pecho. Además de que ahora que puede, va a abrazar a Harry siempre que sea posible. Se sintió igual que la primera vez y tenía el presentimiento de que se sentiría así de bien cada vez. "Gracias, gracias por todo." Le susurró Louis en el oído.   
Harry no respondió, pero lo abrazó mas fuerte.

\-----------

Harry entró primero al salón, para tapar un poco a Louis de todas las miradas que seguramente recibiría. Los chismes se movían rápido en esa academia, y él lo sabía mas que nadie. Además, era obvio que el profesor les había dado una charla sobre el tema cuando Louis no estaba presente.

El rizado caminaba lento frente a Louis, ganándose él todas las miradas, y devolviéndolas sin miedo por primera vez. Tenía la cabeza en alto y aunque sus ojos estuvieran escondidos tras un vidrio negro, era igual de poderoso no bajar la mirada ante el resto, como había hecho todos los días de su vida.

Louis veía la espalda de Harry frente a él como un escudo. Se sentía protegido, como si las miradas o lo que pensaran los de su clase no pudieran lastimarlo. Nada podría hacerle daño, Louis siempre decía que la vida le había dado su dosis de dolor, y ya no había nada mas que le causara un dolor al que no estuviera acostumbrado. Y el tener a Harry lo hacía incluso mas fuerte.

"Louis" Ezra, el profesor, lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió. Se acercó a él y en un susurro le dijo: "¿Estás bien? No tienes que venir a clases hoy si no quieres." Louis vio por el rabillo del ojo que Harry no se había movido, seguía a su lado como su sombra, o como un guardaespaldas, a decir verdad. 

Negó con la cabeza y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento. "No se preocupe, estoy bien" Ezra asintió lentamente, su mirada dejaba ver todo lo que quería decirle pero no se animaba. "Gracias" El hombre le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le hizo señas de que se sentara en su lugar.  
Antes de hacerlo, le sonrió a Harry y movió la boca, haciendo la mímica de un "Gracias, Harry."

Cuando caminó por el pasillo que llevaba hasta su asiento, los chicos que lo miraban le sonreían, uno incluso le dio unas palmadas en el brazo. Dos le dijeron que lo sentían mucho. Uno incluso le ofreció golpear a Calvin a la salida de clases.

Louis le sonrió y le agradeció a todos, asintiendo y riendo en el caso del último. "Lo tendré en cuenta." Louis lo dijo en broma, pero por la cara del chico...él hablaba en serio.  
Cuando Louis apoyó el trasero en su silla de madera, nunca estuvo tan feliz de estar en clases. No estaba consciente de lo que le sucedía cuando estaba hechizado, pero ahora que recordaba no podía evitar sentir miedo al pensar que si no fuera por sus amigos quizá se hubiera convertido en una persona distinta.

El profesor carraspeó y se puso de pie frente al escritorio, apoyándose en este mientras se cruzaba de brazos.   
"¿Qué saben del tarot?" Varios alumnos se miraron entre ellos, otros levantaron la mano y la mayoría hablaba al mismo tiempo haciendo imposible entenderlos. "De a uno, por favor" Miró los rostros de los que querían hablar y eligió a uno. "Chad."

Sí. Chad era el típico Chad: rubio musculoso. "Te dicen el futuro." Soltó sin ganas y se alzó de brazos. Simplemente habló como para decir algo.

El profesor asintió pero con una mueca de desaprobación. "Sí y no. De eso quería hablarles. Gracias Chad" El rubio asintió. Ezra comenzó a moverse por el salón para que todos pudieran verlo y que no se durmieran con un profesor aburrido que sólo se sentaba a dar órdenes. "Las cartas tienen mensajes. No sólo del futuro, también del pasado y del presente" Louis abrió los ojos, interesado. Nunca antes le había llamado la atención el tarot, porque lo relacionaban sólo a las mujeres, y porque estaba el prejuicio de que era sólo una mentira para sacarle dinero a los mundanos crédulos. "El tarot te da un consejo. Te muestra caminos. Y luego tú decides si eso es lo que quieres o si estás dispuesto a cambiarlo."

Otro chico, Payton, alzó la mano y habló cuando el profesor lo señaló. "¿Pero cómo lees cartas?" Frunció el ceño. "Son...imágenes. ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto por una inagen?" Varios alumnos asintieron y se oyó un coro de "sí, no lo entiendo".

Ezra sonrió y se paró en el medio del salón. "Hay dos formas de entender el tarot, o bueno, las mas conocidas, o lo que la mayoría hace" Abrió su portafolio y sacó un mazo. Mezcló las cartas y tomó una. "Por ejemplo esta" Se la mostró a todos en la clase. Cinco personas con palos en las manos, luchando con estos. "Es el 5 de bastos. Hay cartas que se explican solas y otras que es necesario estudiar. Sí, hay libros y libros y libros que explican los cientos de significados que cada carta del tarot puede tener. Pero hay otras como esta" La miró él mismo y se la volvió a enseñar al resto. "Que son fáciles de entender" Señaló a un chico: "Tú, ¿qué ves aquí?"

El chico se rascó la cabeza y soltó: "¿Personas peleando?"

Asintió y le dio la palabra a otro. "¿Y tú?"

"Desacuerdos..."

"¿Tú qué piensas?" Le preguntó a otro.

El chico se alzó de hombros. "¿Problemas?" Entrecerró los ojos. "Y violencia."

Ezra asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Eso es exactamente lo que significa. ¿Ven? No es tan difícil"   
Empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo y a pedirle que les mostrara otra para seguir adivinando. Rió y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. "No es un juego, chicos. Ahora les diré los nombres de los libros que deberán buscar en la biblioteca para estudiar para la próxima clase. Se pondrán en grupos de a dos o tres personas y practicarán cómo hacer una lectura de tarot, leyendo esos libros y además leyendo todo lo que escribiremos hoy en clase" Dejó la tiza sobre el escritorio y se volvió a parar frente a todos. Tomó las cartas y les sonrió. "Empecemos."

\-------------

La habitación de Harry era igual de grande que las del resto solo que con una cama en lugar de dos. Aún así, lucía completamente distinta y sin vida.   
Louis sabía que era sólo su mente dejándole ver lo solo que tal vez Harry se sentiría al no tener compañero de habitación.  
Y también las paredes blancas carentes de fotografías o algún cuadro.  
Sus sábanas eran blancas al igual que su cobertor. El único contraste siendo el suelo y el techo, ambos de madera color avellana.

"Creo que deberíamos sentarnos en el piso" Louis dejó de observar cada rincón para mover su mirada hacia Harry, quien tenía un mazo de tarot que el profesor les había entregado, y se estaba sentando en el suelo. "Tenemos mas espacio para poner las cartas." Louis veía a Harry hablar y no podía creer lo injusta que era la vida al darle ojos para verlo pero no permitirle tocar sus rizos o su piel, sólo pudiendo pensar en lo que sería sentir esa suavidad. 

Harry era calmo, su paso, su voz, todo en él te ayudaba a pensar en que no había por que apurarse, que la vida no era una carrera.  
Movía los labios color sandía con la misma lentitud en la que estaba mezclando las cartas.  
Louis debía recordarse a sí mismo que eran amigos y que Harry jamás había demostrado interés en ser algo más.

Había pensando que no le molestaba, que se conformaría con su amistad. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de eso...

Carraspeó y se dejó caer en el suelo, queriendo hacerse el que tenía todo bajo control pero terminando masajeándose el trasero al haberlo hecho muy fuerte. Harry quiso aguantar una carcajada pero no funcionó, riendo aún mas fuerte al querer taparse la boca.

Louis le mostró el dedo del medio y Harry le hizo lo mismo.   
Si quería subírsele encima y besarlo hasta quedar acostados sobre las cartas del tarot y solo separarse cuando no pudieran respirar, nadie tenía que saberlo.   
Pero necesitaba saber que Harry estaba aunque sea un poco interesado en él de esa forma, no podía arriesgar la hermosa amistad que habían construido.

"¿Empiezas tú?" Louis carraspeó para volver a la realidad y salir de las aguas peligrosas que eran sus pensamientos. Louis quería escucharlo hablar, y que su voz fuera lo único para escuchar en todo el día.

Harry se rascó la cabeza como pensando cómo comenzar. Si Louis fuera Harry, no sería tan inseguro como él. Es alto, bonito, inteligente, agradable, Louis sentía que alguien así debía ser imparable. Pero Harry lucía tan indefenso a veces, que Louis quería preguntarle qué era eso que no lo dejaba ser quien él sabía que podía llegar a ser.

El rizado comenzó a mezclar las cartas, contaba hasta tres y comenzaba otra vez. "Las mezclaré así tres veces, como dijo el profesor. Bueno, hay mas formas, pero esta fue la que encontré más fácil, ¿tú qué dices?" 

Louis levantó la vista de sus manos a sus ojos, asintió, recordando las otras maneras de mezclar. "Nunca podría hacer el abanico, siento que las cartas saldrían para todos lados." Louis hizo la seña con las manos.

Harry rió suavemente y asintió estando de acuerdo. "Ahora las separamos en tres partes, luego alguien hace una pregunta que tenga de respuesta sí o no, y sacamos las primeras tres cartas de cada pila." 

"Bueno, en estos momentos no se me ocurre qué preguntar, pero saquemos las cartas igual para ver si recordamos algo de lo de la clase y podemos hacer una tirada de tarot sin leer los libros."

Harry se acomodó el cabello y miró a las cartas y luego a Louis. "Y si no recordamos absolutamente nada, bajamos a la biblioteca por unos libros." 

Louis asintió y comenzó a dar vueltas las tres primeras cartas de cada pila. "Espero que nos acordemos de algo porque no tengo ganas de bajar las escaleras para luego volver a subirlas." Harry, como de costumbre, se rió ante lo que había dicho Louis. No sabía si lo hacía porque lo sentía o porque su cerebro le mandaba la orden de hacerlo. No le importaba, para Louis no había mejor sentimiento que el de hacer reír a Harry. Bueno, a todos en general. Pero en especial a Harry.

Las expresiones de ambos cambiaron en el instante en que las tres cartas están hacia arriba, dejando ver sus imagenes y nombres.  
La mayor parte de su vida, Louis había tenido que ser la persona positiva que evitaba que los demas entraran en crisis o se ahogaran en un vaso de agua (cuando nunca nadie lo había sido para él cuando él lo necesitaba). Sin embargo, en ese momento, no podía dejar de mirar las cartas con miedo. El profesor había sido muy claro al decir que no hay que temerles, que el significado varía, y que no es algo fijo, que cada uno puede cambiar lo que le toca, no siempre hay que aceptar el consejo de las cartas. Aún así, Louis no podía reaccionar. No estaba listo para que le sucedieran cosas malas, no otra vez, no cuando sentía que casi había logrado salir del tunel oscuro que había transitado por tanto tiempo.

Harry carraspeó y tomó las tres cartas, intentando ocultar que él también estaba asustado. "Bueno, entonces tenemos La Torre" Louis pudo reaccionar sólo cuando Harry comenzó a hablar. Este siguió sólo cuando Louis asintió, demostrando que lo estaba escuchando. "El 3 de espadas" Harry se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz. "Y La Muerte" Louis esperaba que no se hubiera escuchado la forma en la que tragó saliva. Pero luego Harry también lo hizo, y no se sintió tan solo. "¿Recuerdas el significado de alguna?"  
Harry sabía que sí. ¿Cómo no se acordaría? Eran unas de las cartas mas fáciles de comprender y de recordar. 

Louis tomó el resto de las cartas para mantener sus manos ocupadas mientras decía lo que sabía de cada una. Y mientras tanto trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que La Muerte no era literal, y tampoco tenía que ser algo malo y oscuro.  
Tragó saliva y se relajó un poco al sentir que estaba tenso y frunciendo el ceño. "El significado general de La Torre es la destrucción" Harry asintió varias veces. "Los cambios repentinos, las revelaciones. Pero no tiene que ser algo malo" Se acomodó el flequillo que al caerle sobre los ojos le molestaba. "A veces estamos metidos en algo que necesita llegar a su fin, y entonces pasa algo que al principio puede parecer como el fin del mundo pero que debía pasar para que la situación mejorara." 

Louis sabía que ni Harry ni él estaban leyendo el tarot de verdad, niguno había hecho una pregunta, así que esas cartas no iban destinadas a ellos, estaban simplemente practicando. Pero en el fondo, Louis, y por el lenguaje corporal de Harry, él también, temían que esas cartas hablaran del futuro de ambos, o de uno de los dos. 

Harry pasó un dedo sobre la carta del 3 de espadas y empezó a hablar él, ya que recordaba bien lo que les había dicho el profesor al respecto. "El 3 de espadas es una de las cartas mas gráficas" Louis asiente, estando de acuerdo. "Tres espadas atravezando un corazón, y de fondo nubes y lluvia" Alza ambas cejas. "No es buen presagio" Louis bufa y niega con la cabeza. "Es un dolor repentino, algo muy triste que te sucede de la nada, que no veías venir. Una traición, una separación, nada bueno. Un momento muy oscuro que se avecina." 

Louis tomó la palabra al ver lo callado que Harry se había puesto luego de eso. "Al salir después de La Torre también puede significar que esos cambios necesarios traeran un dolor repentino, pero que hay que aceptarlos para poder mejorar la situación." Quiso verle el lado positivo. Convencerse a sí mismo.   
A Louis le sorprendía lo mucho que podía llegar a entender en clase si era sobre un tema que le interesaba. 

"Wow, Louis" Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante lo rápido que Louis comprendía el significado de las cartas. "Ya puedes abrir un negocio de tarot en el centro de Nueva Orleans." El castaño rodó los ojos y le lanzó una carta.   
Los dos rieron por unos segundos hasta que era obvio que no querían hablar sobre la próxima carta.  
Nadie quería, nunca.  
Su imagen daba miedo, al igual que su nombre. Pero su significado no siempre era algo malo.

"La Muerte" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron por un momento, como decidiendo quién sería el que la explicaría.

Harry carraspeó. "Em... bueno" Tomó esa carta en sus manos y la miró detenidamente. "Da miedo, pero es algo parecido a La Torre" Harry hablaba lento, pensando bien cada palabra que salía de su boca. "Habla del fin de un ciclo y el comienzo del otro" Harry frunce el ceño, pensativo. "Como si tuvieramos que navegar por la tormenta para poder llegar a la orilla. Son finales necesarios. Cambios. Buenos o malos" Harry se pasa la mano por el cabello, intentando recordar algo mas. "Oh, también puede ser una transformación personal.  Cambiamos la forma de ser o de ver la vida" Louis estaba comenzando a perderle el miedo a esa carta cuando Harry finalizó su explicación diciendo: "Y aunque la mayoría de los tarotistas evite decirlo, en algunos casos también significa la muerte de alguien." Se alzó de hombros y volvió a mezclar las cartas, para comenzar de nuevo y seguir practicando.

Louis soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Se sentía demasiado incómodo y no quería seguir con el tarot por ahora. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. "¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?" Le preguntó a Harry, sentándose en su cama y viendo hacia Harry quien se acababa de levantar del suelo para sentarse a su lado, antes dejando el mazo de cartas sobre su mesa de noche.

Harry no iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, porque sabía que no era así. Tampoco volvería a decirle que esas cartas no eran para él, que no se tomara esos mensajes como propios, porque simplemente estaban practicando. Sabía que Louis necesitaba procesar todo eso solo, y Harry repitiéndole lo mismo una y otra vez no ayudaría en nada.  
Lo que sí podía hacer era distraerlo, hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

Harry había pensando mucho en lo que estaba por decir, así que obviamente lo fue diciendo de a poco. "Louis" Su nombre fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Siempre era fácil decirlo, como si estuviera todo el tiempo esperando por salir. Este levantó la vista hacia él, así que siguió hablando. "El otro día cuando...tú no eras tú. Ya sabes, cuando pasó lo de Calvin" Louis asintió, confundido. "Dijiste algo" La cara de Louis se frunció toda en un instante, aterrorizado de haber dicho algo de lo que ahora se arrepentiría. "Dijiste que sentías que no me conocías de verdad, que no sabes nada de mi."

Louis lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza y apoyando su mando derecha sobre la izquierda de Harry. No se acordaba de mucho de lo que había pasado mientras se enocontraba bajo el hechizo de Calvin, pero de eso sí. Sabía que lo había dicho y lo peor era que lo sentía, y que en ese momento por alguna razón estaba enojado con Harry simplemente por ser Harry. Pero ahora se sentía una mierda. "Harry, yo-"

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando, pero en ningún momento le hizo mover la mano, es mas, si no lo había imaginado, Harry había pasado su dedo pulgar por su palma. "Tienes razón, Louis" Carraspeó y se sentó más cómodo en la cama, ahora sí alejándose de Louis un poco, dándole espacio personal. "Pregúntame lo que quieras" Louis rió por lo bajo, incrédulo pero feliz. No podía creer que Harry estaba dispuesto a abrirse, a responderle si Louis le hacía preguntas. "Lo que sea." Harry abrió ambos brazos, como entregándose.

Nadie podía culpar a Louis por pensar que Harry seguramente le mintiera en alguna de sus respuestas. Es por eso que decidió hacérsela fácil a él, y ahorrarse el dolor de saber que le mentía. Le preguntaría cosas que quería saber y sobre las cuales no sería necesario mentir.

Louis se rascó la barbilla, haciéndose el pensativo, mientras miraba hacia el techo. Cuando en realidad hacía eso porque no podía aguantarle la mirada a Harry teniéndolo tan cerca. No cuando no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.  
Se sentía en los inicios de la escuela secundaria, cuando te gustaba alguien diferente cada trimestre. Solo que esta vez Louis sentía que le duraría mas tiempo que eso, y tampoco era un chico de trece años que se la pasa dibujando corazones en su cuaderno de clases. Ahora Louis era un adulto y quería hacer algo al respecto. Sólo necesitaba encontrar el momento indicado.  
Y aún no llegaba.

"¿Cuánto calzas?" Le preguntó al rizado cuando ya había estado como un minuto pensando qué estupidez decir. Algo que no lo pusiera incómodo, algo que quería saber (si,¿qué?) y algo por lo que no era necesario mentir.

Harry se río y bufó al mismo tiempo, creando un sonido extraño que lo hizo sonreír. "¿En serio, Louis?" Este se alzo de hombros, demostrándole que sí, quería saber cuanto calzaba. "Cuarenta y tres, ¿y tú?"

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras le hacía señas con el dedo índice y al mismo tiempo chasqueaba la lengua. "Nop, yo hago las preguntas" Harry volvió a reír y murmuró un "Está bien" cruzándose de brazos, listo para el cuestionario. "¿Tienes algún sueño difícil de cumplir?" Louis le hizo esa pregunta porque él siempre esperaba que alguien se la hiciera. Esta vez no se lo diría a Harry, pero quizá un día, a la madrugada, cuando los rodeara el silencio, Louis le contaría absolutamente todo lo que pasara por su mente, en ese momento, y lo que pensaba hace diez años.

Harry respondió tan rápido que fue obvio que ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar. "Ir a la luna." Louis debería haber imaginado que sería algo así. Le sonrió, queriéndole demostrar que era un sueño hermoso. Se preguntaba cuantas veces al día pensaba en ir a la luna, si era tantas veces como Louis soñaba con escribir un best seller. Lo cual era gracioso, porque la última vez que Louis escribió algo tenía doce años. Se preguntaba si Harry escribía, tenía cara de escribir poemas que nadie salvo él entendería.

Louis parecía estar tomándole un examen oral a Harry, por la forma rapida en la que Harry respondía, como si se lo hubiera estudiado de memoria. Las siguientes preguntas fueron tontas y mas tontas, cosas que Louis nunca le había preguntado a nadie, pero que por alguna razón necesitaba saber las respuestas de Harry.

Fruta favorita. Kiwi.

Pizza con piña? No.

Montaña o playa? En serio preguntas? Montaña.

Invierno o verano? Amo la nieve pero también el olor a las flores.

Te comerías a una persona si es la única forma de sobrevivir? Estás loco, Louis.

Y así hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para poder parar de reír y respirar. Y también porque Louis ya no tenía preguntas. O bueno, tal vez una que no le preguntaría porque no quería saber la respuesta.   
Louis quería quitarle los anteojos y mirarlo fijo a los ojos hasta que estos mostraran lo que este sentía.  
Louis necesitaba saber si estaba solo en esto o Harry también sentía algo cuando estaban juntos. Quería saber si amaba ir a clases para verlo, si odiaba no poder comer cada comida en la misma mesa, si pensaba en él antes de irse a dormir.

En cambio de eso, le preguntó el nombre de su hermano. 

Fue la primera vez que Harry pensó antes de responder, la primera vez que se quedó quieto como si no tuviera permitido moverse. Louis sabía que era un tema delicado, pero sólo quería saber cómo se llama.

"Bill" Dijo Harry, quien carraspeó al notar el cambio repentino en su voz. "Se llama Bill." 

Louis asintió y se apresuró a alivianar el aire. "¿Tienes una foto de él aquí?" Miró hacia todos lados como si no supiera que las paredes de Harry eran completamente blancas y carecían de fotografías.

Harry negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca, respondiéndole unos segundos después: "No, pero es parecido a mi. Sólo que con el cabello corto." 

Louis se odiaba por haberle hecho esa pregunta sabiendo lo que sucedía con su hermano. Pero Harry le dijo que podía preguntarle lo que sea, y Louis no podía no saber el nombre del hermano de un amigo, un amigo que le gustaba.   
Alzó ambas cejas, seguro de lo que quería lograr con lo que diría a continuación. "Sexy." 

Harry bajó la mirada al instante e intentó reprimir una sonrisa, fallando increíblemente.  
"Si tú lo dices."

Louis sonrió. 

Las cosas iban mejorando.

\------------

Esa mañana luego de desayunar, cuando estaban por ingresar a las aulas, la voz de Magnus les dijo que subieran al salón de usos múltiples, que tenía una sorpresa para los de primer año.  
En los tres minutos que le tomó a Louis llegar hasta allí, miles de cosas se le ocurrieron.

Les regalarían estadías para unas vacaciones en Ibiza. ¿Por qué no?

Vendría algún mago importante de Europa.

Si se guíaba por lo que Magnus creía importante, tal vez sería otra obra de teatro.

Demas está decir que no fue nada de todo eso.

Había tantas personas que le costó reconocerla al principio.  
Todos los chicos de primero hablaban, reían, gritaban y otros incluso lloraban abrazados a otras personas.  
Personas grandes, mucho mas que ellos.

Sus padres u otros familiares.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Cuando vio a Niall abrazado a Maura.

Y el pelo color avellana de su madre de espaldas a él. 

Louis habría corrido hacia ella. La hubiera envuelto en sus brazos como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado de la Tierra (lo era). Pero Jay no estaba sola. Estaba con Harry.

Ese no era el problema. Lo que sucedía era que estaban discutiendo.   
Harry tenía las manos en las caderas y el rostro fruncido. Su madre lo señalaba con el dedo índice, parada de la forma en que lo hacía cada vez que lo regañaba. Podía ver la boca de Harry abrirse y cerrarse varias veces, hablando mas rápido que nunca. También notaba la forma en la que los hombros de su madre subían y bajaban cada vez que esta tenía la palabra.

Louis no era idiota.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo iba a averiguar.


	25. Tres de Espadas

Miles de pensamientos distintos, uno mas loco que el otro, cruzaron por su mente. 

Como que Harry se había chocado a su madre al caminar, y que ella se había enfadado por eso, y que él le había gritado por estorbar su paso.

Pero su madre nunca reaccionaría de esa forma.  
Y Harry nunca se enojaría por algo así.

Louis deseaba que fuera una coincidencia. Pero no creía en ellas.

Todo a su alrededor parecía verse borroso, las voces eran un eco y las paredes se achicaban y lo dejaban sin aire, hasta que estaba de pie detrás de su madre y el rostro de Harry volvió a la normalidad en un segundo.

Jay se giró hacia su hijo y se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos humedeciéndose al instante.   
Y Louis se olvidó de todo, al menos por ahora.

"Bebé" Susurró su madre mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin previo aviso. Lo envolvió en sus brazos con la fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Era la primera vez en la vida que estaban tanto tiempo alejados. Si Louis estuviera solo, como su madre, seguro también estaría llorando ahora que volvía a verla. Pero sus amigos (y Harry. Que era su amigo, sí) le habían suavizado el dolor. "Te extrañé tanto." Sorbió por la nariz y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Louis tenía ambas manos en sus cabellos, lacios y con el dulce aroma a shampoo de coco que usaba desde que podía recordar. 

Louis rompió el abrazo para tomarla de las mejillas y mirarla fijo mientras le sonreía. "No puedo creer que estés aquí" Se habían visto por última vez hacía menos de dos meses, y no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba verla hasta ahora que la tenía frente a él. Tenían los mismos ojos y eso de alguna forma le recordó lo mucho que la amaba y lo muy parecidos que eran hasta en sus diferencias. "Estoy tan feliz de verte" Jay asintió repetidas veces y movió la cara hacia el costado para besar la mano de su hijo, que aún acariciaba sus mejillas. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Louis señaló al resto de las personas mayores en el salón. "¿Magnus organizó esto?" 

Jay asintió mientras se acomodaba el cabello y sacaba un pañuelo de su cartera, para secarse las lágrimas. "Nos avisó una semana atrás. Dice que todos los años hace lo mismo con los alumnos de primero, ya que los mas grandes ya están mas acostumbrados a estar lejos de su familia" Louis buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, de lejos creyó ver a Liam abrazado a su padre. "Y pide que nadie diga nada al respecto, para que la tradición siga y sea una sorpresa." 

Louis en ese momento se dio cuenta que Harry ya no estaba allí y otra vez recordó la escena que había presenciado al ingresar al salón. Tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, no sabiendo cómo abordar la pregunta.   
"¿Qué hacías hablando con Harry?" Se aseguró de no sonar como que la estaba acusando, aunque eso fuera exactamente lo que hacía.

Pudo ver mas de tres emociones distintas en el rostro de su madre en pocos segundos. Hasta que se decidió por sonreír. "Oh, sí" Juntó ambas manos y se las llevó al pecho, asombrada. "La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban aquí y tú aún no, así que detuve al primero que se me cruzó y le pregunté si sabía donde estaba Louis Tomlinson. Y resulta que el chico con el que hablaba era el mismísimo Harry que me nombraste en las cartas." Tenía la misma voz que usaba cuando le leía cuentos y cuando leía la lista de compras. Louis no sentía que le estaba mintiendo y tampoco entendía por qué lo haría, pero algo andaba mal. 

El joven asintió y tomó a la mujer de ambas manos. "¿Hasta cuando te quedas?" Era mejor pensar en otra cosa por el momento. No iba a arruinar un momento tan importante.

Jay le acarició los nudillos. "Hasta la tarde, me temo" Hizo una mueca de tristeza. "¿No me vas a dar un tour por la academia?" Alzó ambas cejas. "Sabes lo mucho que me gusta la arquitectura de los lugares antiguos." Soltó una risita que le recordaba a la forma en la que él mismo reía.

Louis asintió y murmuró un "sí".

\-----------

Louis le mostró cada cuadro que colgaba en los pasillos. Jay decidió que sus preferidos eran las fotografías de brujos que estaban en blanco y negro, aunque también le gustó un dibujo abstracto que estaba pintado de diferentes tonos de azul.   
A Louis no le llamaba la atención ninguno, simplemente le daba un poco de miedo la cara de uno de los primeros directores de la academia que tenía la mirada de un asesino.

También la llevó al bosque, donde observaba con amor como su madre le señalaba cada tipo de flor y fruto, explicándole su nombre y origen. Jamás le habría interesado antes, pero ahora podría estar horas escuchándola hablar de cualquier cosa. La extrañaba. Siempre habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, y aunque tenía a sus amigos, su sueño de convertirse en un brujo completo y a Harry, a veces lo unico que quería era estar acostado en el sofá viendo una película de comedia con su madre, quien le masajearía los pies y se reiría de hasta lo menos gracioso.

Su madre debía irse, al igual que los demás familiares, pero tenían un poco mas de tiempo juntos y Louis decidió llevarla a la terraza de la academia (lugar al que sorprendentemente aún no había ido).  
Subieron hasta allí, Louis quejándose por tantos escalones y su madre burlándose de él y contándole la historia de cuando Louis tenía ya diez años y su madre tuvo que subirlo en sus brazos por la colina de una montaña porque este se negaba a escalarla.

Louis se dio cuenta de los muchos atardeceres que seguro había compartido con su madre pero no le había prestado atención. Era simplemente un día mas llegando a su fin.  
En cambio ahora, era un momento increíble y valioso que compartir con ella. Era el fin de un día hermoso en el que la había abrazado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.   
Ahora prefería mirarla a ella antes que al sol escondiéndose, pues mañana habría otro atardecer, pero Louis no vería a su madre hasta Navidad.

Jay tenía un pequeño bolso en su mano mientras esperaba que llegara un auto que la llevaría hasta el aeropuerto. Todos a su alrededor se estaban despidiendo, algunos ya saludando a un auto que se alejaba por el camino. Louis pudo ver a Zayn abrazando a varias mujeres, y sonrió sin siquiera saber quienes eran.   
No había rastros de Harry, y Louis no podía evitar pensar en lo que seguro había sucedido. 

"Cuídate, por favor" Su madre le dio un suave beso en la frente y luego le limpió la marca de labial rojo que le había dejado. "Lo siento" Dijo mientras reía al ver como Louis rodaba los ojos y la ayudaba a limpiarse la frente con un poco de saliva. "Estudia mucho y diviértete" Louis asintió, no hablaría si no quería llorar. "Te espero para tu cumpleaños."

Louis volvió a asentir y esta vez tragó saliva y carraspeó, para asegurarse que su voz saldría normal y no se quebraría en el intento. "Te quiero, mamá." Jay le dio un último abrazo y le movió el flequillo del rostro para ver bien sus ojos. 

"Nunca olvides que eres muy poderoso, Louis. Y fuerte, muy fuerte. La persona mas fuerte que conozco." Le acarició la mejilla y se giró hacia el taxi que le había tocado bocina. "Nos vemos pronto." 

Louis asintió y la saludó agitando su mano mientras le sonreía.  
Vio el auto alejarse y se quedó allí mas tiempo del que debería. No quería olvidarse de cómo se sentían los brazos de su madre a su alrededor. No quería dejar de sentir el aroma de su perfume que siempre le recordaba a los días de sol. 

Sólo se metió a la academia cuando las luces de afuera se encendieron indicando que la noche ya estaba allí.

Louis debía hablar con Harry.

\---------

En el camino hasta su habitación (que fue muy lento ya que arrastraba sus pies por lo cansado mentalmente que estaba) decidió que era mejor hablar con Harry mañana. Ahora estaba muy cansado, no sólo por haber caminado todo el día, mostrándole a su madre cada rincón de la academia, sino también de tanto pensar en lo que pasaría cuando enfrentara a Harry y lo obligara a que le explicara por qué estaba discutiendo con Jay.  
Tampoco quería arruinar sus recuerdos de ese día. Quería que ese día se quedara para siempre en su mente como algo bueno, sólo imágenes de su madre sonriendo y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Entró a su habitación con el objetivo de ducharse y lanzarse de cabeza a su cama, pero al ver a Zayn con una sonrisa en su rostro tuvo que cambiar de planes.

"Hey" Cerró la puerta tras él y se tiró a la cama mientras intentaba quitarse las zapatillas sin desatar los cordones. "¿Viste a tu familia?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa, recordando cómo lo vio rodeado de mujeres muy parecidas a él.

Zayn asintió y dejó unos papeles sobre la cama (parecían ser cartas). "Vinieron mis hermanas y mi madre" Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en él. Siempre parecía desinteresado o al menos no tan preocupado. Ahora decía cada palabra con amor y sus ojos brillaban. "Me hizo muy bien verlas."

Louis asintió y se recostó en la cama, olvidándose por completo que debía ducharse. "Vi a mi madre y siento que recargué energías para sobrevivir sin ella unos meses mas." 

Zayn se puso de pie para apagar la luz y dejar un plato de sopa sobre su escritorio. "Te entiendo, hermano. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba verlas." Louis le sonrió y luego cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Zayn apagaba las luces de la habitación.

Quería ver a Harry y hablar con él, pero también estaba aterrado por lo que podía suceder si Harry optaba por abrirse y decirle la verdad.  
Louis no quería pensar en que su madre le había mentido porque no tendría nada de sentido. ¿Por qué estaría peleando con Harry? ¿Por qué se estarían gritando de esa forma si era la primera vez que se veían?  
Lo único que le quedaba era pensar que había visto mal o que había una buena explicación para toda la situación.

Se durmió tres horas mas tarde cuando su mente decidió descansar.

\--------

Louis se sentía como si estuviera esperando una carta de Harvard donde le dirían si había ingresado o no.  
No sabía cómo era eso pero seguro estaría así de nervioso como ahora.

Harry lo había saludado agitando la mano apenas lo vio entrar al salón, generalmente tomaría eso como algo bueno pero pudo notar que su sonrisa era falsa y el saludo sobreactuado.  
Desde ese momento ya no tenía dudas de que había algo raro. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo.  
Iba a preguntarle a Harry por qué discutía con su madre y juntaría el valor necesario para aceptar cual sea la respuesta.

"Louis, adelante" El profesor le señaló el asiento en su escritorio. Estaban practicando con el tarot. Ezra elegiría a algunos chicos para que pasaran al frente, mezclaran las cartas, sacaran una sin ver y le dieran una pequeña explicación de lo que signficaba. "Mezcla tres veces, apoya el maso sobre la mesa y levanta la carta que quede primera." 

Louis rogaba que le tocara una de los arcanos mayores, porque los arcanos menores eran demasiados y por ahora le era imposible memorizarse cada significado. Que salga el mago o el loco, pensaba Louis una y otra vez mientras mezclaba. 

"El tres de espadas" Soltó el profesor en voz alta mientras le hacía señas a Louis para que se la mostrara a la clase. "¿Qué significa esta carta, Louis?" 

El joven tragó saliva. Su corazón había dado un par de latidos mas fuertes que el resto en el momento en que vio la carta que había levantado.  
"Otra vez" susurró para sí mismo mientras intentaba dejar de imaginarse el peor escenario posible.

Ezra se acercó hasta él. "Lo siento, Louis. No escuché, ¿qué dijiste?"

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza hasta que pudo abrir la boca y decir: "Eh, esta carta" La miraba fijo como si fuera a hablarle o a transformarse en una mas positiva de la nada. "Es bastante gráfica" El profesor asintió. "Habla de un dolor profundo, no físico sino sentimental" Deseaba nunca haber tenido que aprender a leer el tarot. Prefería no saber cuando alguien estaba a punto de hacerlo infeliz. "Es sobre traiciones y...separaciones" Se rasca la cabeza intentando recordar lo que había leído con Harry cuando estaban practicando el otro día. "Algo que no veías venir, un dolor profundo."

El profesor lo felicitó y llamó al próximo alumno como si nada. Como si Louis no tuviera ganas de llorar, como si no estuviera comiéndose las uñas del miedo que tenía de que esa carta lo persiguiera. ¿Qué carajo significaba? ¿Qué iba a suceder?

Demas está decir que no prestó atención durante el resto de la clase. Debería haberlo hecho, no era fácil aprenderse todas las cartas y de esta forma tal vez sería mas llevadero, pero no había forma de que la mente de Louis lo dejara concentrarse.  
Los malos pensamientos lo abordaron y solo lo dejaron reaccionar cuando tocó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases del día.

"Louis" Harry estaba de pie frente a su banco, acomodando su mochila en su espalda. "¿Estás bien?" Louis asintió pero Harry no lo dejó hablar. "Sé que tienes miedo por esa carta de tarot" Louis tragó saliva, no sabía que estaba siendo tan obvio. "Pero no creo que signifique nada, es una simple coincidencia" Louis volvió a asentir, dándole la razón aunque no creía que la tuviera. "Tal vez la primera vez que te salió te perturbó tanto y ahora no dejas de pensar en eso así que la atraes siempre que sacas una carta del mazo." Harry se alzó de hombros, siendo eso todo lo que tenía para decir.

Louis quiso creerle, pues tenía sentido. Pero no era tan fácil. No estaba imaginándose el dolor en el pecho que sentía cada vez que recordaba el dibujo de esa carta, como si le estuviera hablando, como si le estuviera advirtiendo.  
Pero ahora no sólo pensaba en el tres de espadas, también pensaba que si no hablaba con Harry ahora no se animaría jamás. "Tenemos que hablar." Louis odiaba cuando alguien le decía aquellas palabras, y por la expresión de Harry no era el único.

Harry podía ser un misterio, pero su nuez de adan le jugó en contra, subiendo y bajando rápido, dejando ver la forma en la que tragó saliva, nervioso. "Okay, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó acomodándose los anteojos, para tener algo que hacer con sus manos que obviamente temblaban.

Louis empezó a caminar y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. "Vamos al banco." Y cuando Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado, Louis no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al darse cuenta que no debía explicar a qué banco se refería. Ellos sabían que el banco era uno solo. El banco del bosque era suyo. Su lugar. Y Louis nunca había tenido un lugar así donde sólo lo compartía con otra persona. Y estaba feliz de que esa persona fuera Harry.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y los árboles cada vez tenían menos hojas naranjas para decorar el bosque, los vientos fuertes las arrancaban de las ramas y caían al suelo.   
Louis tenía miedo.  
Le gustaban los días nublados, pero este tenía algo que lo incomodaba. 

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que se sentaron en el banco. Louis sabía que había hecho que Harry se pusiera nervioso, lo había asustado al decirle que debían hablar, pero es que no había otra manera de abordar las cosas. Debía preguntarle.

Louis se sentó lo mas lejos de Harry que pudo, debía poder verlo bien a la cara. No quería empezar con esa pregunta, así que primero le hizo otra. Algo de lo que también quería hablar.  
Carraspeó y subió una pierna sobre la otra, poniéndose lo mas cómodo que podía en ese viejo banco de madera. "¿Viste a tu familia ayer?"   
Louis necesitaba que la respuesta fuera positiva. 

Al parecer Harry no veía venir esa pregunta, porque abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que pudo armar una oración. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, evitando la mirada del otro chico. "No, no pudieron venir."

Louis largó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. "Mierda, lo siento-"

Harry se apresuró a tranquilizarlo para que no se sintiera mal. "No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado" Louis quería decirle 'pero no deberías', pero eso no era de su incumbencia. "Mis padres son personas muy ocupadas, siempre lo fueron" Se alzó de hombros como si no le importara. Louis sabía que no era así. "Las únicas veces que veía a mi madre cuando era pequeño era para que me cantara o leyera un cuento para dormir" Louis recordó cuando le contó sobre Songbird. "Hay momentos en el año en el que podemos estar mas tiempo juntos, pero la mayoría del tiempo estan trabajando en sus oficinas o viajando." Se quitó el sombrero para acomodarse el cabello que se movía por las rafagas de viento que parecían incrementar cada segundo.

Louis debería haber seguido preguntándole sobre su familia. Quizá también debería haberle preguntado si necesitaba hablar sobre el tema.   
O haberle dicho que lo sentía mucho.

Pero no podía seguir demorando el momento. Debía hacer la pregunta que había pasado todo el día y toda la noche anterior formulando. Necesitaba dejar de temblar, necesitaba que su corazón latiera con normalidad, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esto. Quería que fuera todo un malentendido que terminara con ellos dos riendo al respecto y con Louis pidiéndole disculpas por desconfiar de él.  
Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y le dijo: "¿Cómo conoces a mi madre?"

Louis estaba esperando que Harry frunciara el ceño, que hiciera una mueca de confusión, que le dijera al instante que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.   
Pero no se inmutó, casi como si hubiera estado esperando por esa pregunta.  
Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, bajó la mirada y soltó: "Louis..."

Louis cerró los ojos y suspiró con rabia y enojo. Harry conocía a su madre y no lo estaba negando. "¿Por qué la conoces, Harry?" Tomó aire y siguió hablando. "Vi que estaban discutiendo, y no hablas de esa forma con alguien que acabas de conocer" El viento movía los rizos largos de Harry y le ocultaban el rostro, Louis no podía imaginarse algo mas dramático. "¿Quién eres?" El nombrado negaba con la cabeza como si eso significara algo, como si fuera una respuesta. Louis iba a vomitar o se iba a desmayar, lo que sucediera primero, si Harry no abría la maldita boca y se explicaba. "Harry, mírame" El rizado lo hizo, y Louis hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera si iba a mirarlo con esa expresión de sumo dolor y tristeza. "Y no me mientas." 

Harry asintió con derrota. Louis pudo ver con claridad el muro que este había construido a su alrededor derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. Se quitó los lentes negros y los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta del uniforme. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y luego clavó sus ojos verdes en Louis. Eran tan hermosos, tan brillantes, tan verdes, tan Harry. Y hoy tan tristes.

"Sé cual es mi poder." Dijo Harry lentamente, pronunciando con firmeza cada palabra.

Louis entrecerró los ojos. Estaría feliz por él si fuera en otras circumstancias. Quería olvidarse de que Harry estaba a punto de decirle cómo conocía a su madre y por qué le había mentido, pero no podía. Se sentía egoísta al no festejar que su amigo pudo descubrir su poder natal como brujo, pero estaba cansado de tantas mentiras. "Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry. Y quisiera que me cuentes cómo te diste cuenta, pero-"

"No, Louis" Negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo a Louis, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "No lo descubrí ahora, siempre lo supe." 

Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba, pero podía sentir como todo se iba al carajo. "¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" 

Harry volvió a pasarse una mano por el rostro y Louis no pudo evitar preocuparse porque aún no se volvía a poner los lentes. "Tu madre y mi madre eran amigas" Louis entrecerró los ojos, confundido. "Se veían sólo en los encuentros de brujos que se hacían en Nueva York, a los que tú nunca querías ir. Pero yo sí iba, siempre. Y por mi culpa dejaron de hablarse, por culpa de mi poder" Harry no podía verlo mas a los ojos. No lo soportaba. Louis abrió la boca pero al no encontrar qué decir la volvió a cerrar. "No tengo un problema en la vista, Louis" Harry sacó los lentes del bolsillo y los pasaba de una mano a la otra. "Uso los lentes porque aún no aprendí a controlar mi poder" Harry sube la mirada un segundo y la vuelve a bajar. "Si veo a alguien a los ojos sin tener los lentes puestos, puedo leer su mente." 

No fue un golpe que no había visto venir.  
Fue mas como una caída que nunca terminaba.  
Frente a sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de Harry evitando los lugares repletos de gente, de Harry sabiendo lo que iba a preguntarle antes de que lo hiciera, de Harry no teniendo compañero de habitación, de Harry dejándole ver sus ojos esa primera vez y como le cayó una lagrima...

Y entonces la caída terminó.  
Louis sintió el golpe. Fuerte. Un dolor que nunca se iría, o al menos así se sentía ahora. 

Tragó saliva y lo miró fijo, arrinconándolo con la mirada. Los ojos de Louis eran mas azules que hacía cinco minutos, y su rostro mas blanco. Había estado con Harry cuando este no tenía los lentes puestos. Dos veces, tal vez, pero quizá eso fue suficiente.  "¿Qué sabes de mi?" Su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho y salir corriendo. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que entrelazarlas para que no se notara tanto.

Harry estaba llorando.  
Y Louis no podía creer que lo estaba viendo reaccionar a algo, que lo estaba viendo sentir, que por fin veía al verdadero Harry.  
Pero ahora no importaba.  
"Louis, lo siento-"

El mas bajo se puso de pie y con todo el odio, miedo y decepción que pudo, le gritó: "¡¿Qué carajo sabes de mi, Harry?!" 

Harry se puso de pie e intentó tomar a Louis del brazo para tranquilizarlo. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte-"

Louis ignoró las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Harry y las que caían por el suyo propio y se concentró en sólo pensar en lo que estaba en juego. "No me toques" Le dijo entre dientes mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y la figura de Harry se volvía cada vez mas borrosa debido a que no podía parar de llorar. Harry no se daba por vencido, y con la voz cortada le rogaba que lo escuchara y lo dejara explicarse. Louis ya no quería escucharlo. "Aléjate de mi, Harry."

Negó con la cabeza y una vez mas alargó su mano para ver si Louis se rendía y lo dejaba acercarse. "Louis, por favor..."

Louis se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para que este dejara de temblar y poder hablar. "No me sigas." Le dijo luego de sorber por la nariz y lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia.

Lo último que vio antes de girarse y correr hacia su habitación, fue el cuerpo de Harry temblando, sus rizos tapando su rostro al igual que sus manos, intentando callar los sollozos.

Louis se sentiría mal por él si no fuera porque sentía que su vida se había caído a pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

(...)

Dio un portazo como si Harry lo estuviera siguiendo, cuando sabía muy bien que se había quedado solo en el bosque, sollozando mientras veía cómo Louis salía corriendo.  
Louis no sentiría lástima por él.  
Harry le había mentido y le había ocultado cosas.  
Ahora todo tenía sentido, cada cosa extraña en él, ahora entendía.  
Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio...

Louis se limpió el rostro porque las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver. Movió sus manos frente a la puerta y un brillo verde rodeaba el cerrojo. 

"¿Qué haces?" Zayn se sentó en la cama y lo miró extrañado. "Louis...estás temblando." Se acercó hacia su amigo y llegó justo para tomarlo en sus brazos y alivianar su caída.

Louis se dejó caer al suelo y se desplomó sobre Zayn, quien le ofrecía sus brazos. Las cartas del tarot no habían mentido. Le advirtieron que esto pasaría, y aún así no estaba listo para algo así. "No lo dejes entrar" Soltó entre sollozos mientras sorbía por la nariz y las lágrimas caían una tras otra sin cesar. "Ese hechizo mantendrá a Harry alejado de la habitación. No lo dejes entrar, por favor." Louis no podía parar de temblar. Seguro ya tenía marca de dientes en sus labios de tanto morderlos para tragarse los quejidos que hacía al llorar desconsoladamente. Ya había ensuciado toda la camiseta de Zayn, pero este no lo soltaba ni dejaba de acariciarle la espalda.

"No te preocupes, Louis. Todo estará bien." Le susurró Zayn en el oído, quitándole los cabellos del rostro para que no se llenaran de mocos y lágrimas.

Louis quería creerle, pero no sería fácil que todo estuviera bien.

Agradeció que no le preguntara qué había sucedido, porque jamás podría decirle la razón por la que se estaba derrumbando.

Como si fuera a propósito, comenzó a llover.

Louis cerró los ojos porque le habían empezado a arder y soltó un fuerte suspiro que terminó en mas sollozos. 

Harry sabía su secreto.


	26. La Muerte

Louis siempre tuvo miedo que este día llegara.  
Era literalmente su única preocupación en la vida. Los demás problemas eran diminutos al lado de esto. Nada podría lastimarlo mas que los pensamientos contra los que luchaba día a día, recordándole que nunca podría ser completamente feliz.  
No podía pedir ayuda, así que las palabras de su madre debían ser suficientes para salir adelante.  
No lo eran.

Zayn no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con Harry. Le dijo que lo dejaría solo por unos días, que iría a dormir a la habitación de otros compañeros. Louis le insistió en que no era necesario (aunque realmente quería estar solo), pero Zayn le dijo que no le costaba nada hacer aparecer un colchón y dormir en él por unos días. 

"¿Puedes decirle a todos que tengo un resfrío muy fuerte y que nadie se me acerque si no quieren contagiarse?" La voz de Louis era irreconocible, tenía la nariz llena de mocos y le seguían temblando los labios.

Zayn asintió lentamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un niño. "No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie venga a molestarte." 

Louis le agradeció con una sonrisa débil. Zayn se había convertido en un muy buen amigo en poco tiempo, en uno de esos que no se encuentran fácil.

La primera noche en la que durmió solo fue una de las mas largas de su vida.  
Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad en cuestión de minutos, sin ganas de mover su mano para encender la lámpara ni para chasquear los dedos y encenderla con magia. Tampoco quería luz, a decir verdad.  
Louis se preguntaba si sus ojos dejarían de arder en algún momento y si podía deshidratarse de tanto llorar. No podía googlearlo, así que se olvidó de ello por el momento.  
Zayn le había dejado una botella de agua en el suelo junto a la cama, pero sus brazos no podía moverse. O bueno, él no quería moverlos.  
No sabía cuantos pañuelos mas podía hacer aparecer hasta que el truco ya no funcionara. ¿La magia le daría pañuelos descartables por siempre o habría un límite? Esperaba no tener que recurrir a llenar las sábanas de mocos. O alguna camiseta de Zayn.  
Ya se había terminado el papel higuiénico.  
Louis no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba un teléfono celular hasta ese momento. Quería poder tener a su alcance lo que sea que lo ayudara a que ese momento fuera mas llevadero.  
Tenía libros si quería leer y distraerse, ir a otros mundos donde sus problemas no existían, pero sus ojos no aguantarían leer ni dos párrafos. Los tenía abiertos porque lo rodeaba la oscuridad, con luz no lo soportaría.  
Sabía que solo y a oscuras todo era peor y más difícil, pero si encendía la luz vería que sus manos temblaban, vería que estaba solo, vería el espejo en la pared que le mostraría su rostro hinchado por haber llorado por horas. Con la luz apagada podía pretender que no existía, que no era nadie, o que esto era tan solo una pesadilla que pronto acabaría cuando su cerebro lo decidiera.

Necesitaba a su madre. Necesitaba a Jay diciéndole que todo estaría bien, convenciéndolo de que no era el fin del mundo.   
Necesitaba a su lado a la única persona que podía llegar a entenderlo.

Louis sabía que iba a tener que salir de su habitación en algún momento. Su supuesto resfriado se curaría en unos días y el director vendría a buscarlo para ir a clases si se daba cuenta que faltaba.  
Pero por ahora no quería pensar en eso, no podía pensar en su vuelta al mundo real.  
Ahora, en la oscuridad de su habitación, dejaría que los malos pensamientos ganaran y que lo envolviera la culpa.  
Aún tenía varios días para pensar qué haría una vez debiese enfrentar a Harry.

Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido fue en la última carta que le salió cuando practicaban tarot con Harry: La Muerte.  
Algo que terminaba, algo que se va para dejar lugar a algo nuevo y tal vez mejor.

Esto sí que se sentía como un final.  
Louis al menos esperaba que el principio que se avecinaba fuera bueno con él.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la perciana y cuando los búhos dejaron cantar a los pájaros.

\--------

"Y entonces una nave espacial pasa volando sobre mi cabeza" Niall se pone de pie y hace un ruido imitando como supone suena un ovni. "Y así como si nada empiezo a volar, como Superman, y los persigo mientras todo el mundo grita mi nombre" Toma una tostada de la bandeja de Liam y se deja caer a su lado. "Y luego sonó la alarma y me desperté." 

Liam rodó los ojos y le quitó la tostada. "¿Por qué tus sueños son siempre tan extraños?" Niall le vuelve a robar la tostada y se la mete en la boca antes de que pueda volver a quitársela. Liam lo dejó salirse con la suya, igual no tenía hambre.

El rubio le responde con la boca llena: "¿Y por qué los tuyos son tan aburridos?"

Liam estaba a punto de explicar por qué sus sueños de que se convierte en presidente no son aburridos, pero: "Hola, chicos." Un Zayn con la cara larga se desploma sobra su mesa, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano. 

Liam lo saluda moviendo la mano y con una sonrisa. Cuando intenta decirle "Hola" se atraganta con el desayuno y Niall termina burlándose de él y Zayn ofreciéndole agua.   
"Estoy bien, no se preocupen." Dice limpiándose la boca y el uniforme, que ahora tiene restos de comida.

Niall le choca los cinco a Zayn y lo mira algo extrañado. "¿Qué haces aquí?" 

Zayn señala hacia atrás. "Si quieres puedo irme-"

Niall niega con la cabeza mientras se apresura a detenerlo. "No, no, no. Quiero decir, nunca te vemos en la cafetería, pensé que eras un vampiro como Harry y se juntaban a chupar sangre."

"Harry no es un vampiro" Liam y Zayn dicen al mismo tiempo. Niall se alza de hombros, como si realmente no les creyera. 

El morocho se cruza de brazos y carraspéa antes de comenzar a hablar. "Odio el bullicio que hay aquí en la cafetería, así que busco mi comida y subo a comer a mi habitación."

Liam alejó la bandeja, dando a entender que ya había acabado de desayunar. "¿Y por qué hoy decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia?" Niall frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Liam.

Zayn sonrió de costado y se rascó la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido. "Oh, ¿no lo saben?" Liam y Niall dicen "¿Qué?" al mismo tiempo. Zayn intenta hacer una cara creíble para lo que está por decir. "Louis está muy enfermo, tiene una gripe contagiosa, al parecer" Sus amigos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. "Sí, la enfermera fue a verlo y es mejor que nadie se le acerque por unos días" Zayn pensó qué mas decir para dejarlos tranquilos y evitar preguntas que no pudiera responder. "La enfermera se está haciendo cargo de él, así que no se preocupen."

Liam niega con la cabeza, apenado. Niall es un poco más despreocupado pero también muestra que se siente mal por su amigo.   
"Pobre Louis" Suelta Liam negando con la cabeza. "Primero el hechizo y ahora esto."

Zayn asiente y Niall suelta: "Sí, es una mierda" Se termina el jugo y señala a Zayn. "¿Y tú donde te estás quedando entonces?"

"En la habitación de los gemelos Kenson" Liam arruga la nariz. "Sí, exactamente. No dormí en toda la noche, como podran ver estas" Se señaló los ojos. "Son ojeras, aunque parezca que alguien me dio una bofetada" Niall ríe sin parar, como siempre solo metiéndose en conversaciones para burlarse. "Axel se tira gases y Lucas habla de dormido. Pero son los únicos que me dejaron compartir la habitacion, el resto siempre quería algo a cambio" Negó con la cabeza. "Imbéciles." 

Liam lo miró con pena y acercó su rostro unos centímetros. "¿Pudiste desayunar algo?"

Zayn le dijo que no moviendo la cabeza. "Tengo demasiado sueño como para tener hambre."

Antes de que Liam pudiera ofrecerle su habitación, apareció Harry, de pie frente a ellos, portando ojeras mas oscuras que las de Zayn, pero escondidas tras sus lentes. "Hola, chicos." Su voz era de alguien que recién se despertaba o de alguien que había estado llorando las últimas doce horas. O ambas, en este caso.

Liam y Niall lo saludaron con una sonrisa y le hicieron lugar en la mesa, pero este les dijo que ya debía ir a clases, que el timbre sonaría en cualquier momento. Zayn simplemente lo miraba como un depredador a su presa.

"¿Han visto a Louis?" Les preguntó cruzándose de brazos, como protegiéndose por si la respuesta no le gustaba.

"Tiene una gripe fuerte" Liam hizo una mueca de tristeza. "Y es contagiosa así que deberá quedarse en su habitación descansando por unos días."

El timbre sonó y Niall se puso de pie, cuando pasó por al lado de Harry alzó las cejas y le dijo: "Espero que puedas vivir sin él, Styles." Le guiñó un ojo y salió trotando de allí mientras reía, Liam negando con la cabeza y pidiéndole disculpas al rizado. 

Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo, se reiría en otras circumstancias. Comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clases pero Zayn desde atrás lo tomó del brazo. Harry se detuvo al instante y lo miró extrañado, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué sucedía porque Zayn le dijo en un susurro: "No sé qué le hiciste a Louis, pero no quiere verte" La voz de Zayn cargaba un odio que nunca antes había oído, cada palabra le clavaba a Harry una puñalada en el pecho, como si no fuera suficiente el dolor que ya sentía. "Así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a él-"

Harry se tragó el nudo en la garganta, necesitaba hablar con Louis, necesitaba explicarle que no tenía nada que temer. "Zayn, escúchame-" 

El morocho le soltó el brazo cuando notó que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza. "Dile al profesor que Louis está enfermo y no irá a clases por unos días." Los ojos de Zayn penetraban los de Harry incluso a través de los lentes. Zayn ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado entre ellos dos, pero había formado un vínculo tan fuerte con Louis en las últimas semanas, que estaría dispuesto a luchar contra quien tuviera que luchar para defender a su amigo. 

Harry asintió repetidas veces, para dejarlo tranquilo. Zayn se giró y comenzó a caminar, esta vez fue Harry quien lo tomó del brazo. Se ganó una mirada de arriba abajo de Zayn, quien no parecía ni un poco mas calmado que dos segundos atrás. "Por favor, Zayn" Harry había rogado más en las últimas horas que en toda su vida. "Dile que necesito hablar con él, que no tenga miedo-"

Lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza. "Dícelo tú cuando quiera hablar contigo." Se dio la vuelta y salió rápido de allí, dejando en claro que no quería hablar con él.

Harry quedó quieto en el medio del pasillo hasta que la última persona ingresó a cada salón. Hasta que el timbre dejó de retumbar en las paredes. Hasta que ya habían comenzado a limpiar las mesas de la cafetería. Hasta que los murmullos de los pasillos se movieron a los salones.   
Hasta que pudo moverse. Hasta que la imagen de Louis llorando y gritándole en el bosque desapareció de su mente. Hasta que la lagrima en su ojo que amenzaba con caer, cayó y pudo secarla en seguida. Hasta que su cerebro le envió la orden de moverse e ir a clases.

"Harry" El profesor lo miró con mala cara. Una mala cara que sabía era actuada, él mismo se lo había dicho a Louis y a él hacía unos cuantos días. "¿Dónde estabas?" Harry también sabía que le hacía esa pregunta porque había llegado un poco tarde y entonces era su deber, por eso no le importaba qué le respondería. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta y señaló hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar izquierdo. "Louis" Fue lo primero que pudo decir, fue el nombre que su cerebro le hizo escupir a su boca. "Louis está...está enfermo, así que" Volvió a carraspear, era la tercera vez en minutos que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. "No podrá venir a clases por unos días." 

El profesor cambió la cara por completo y se desinfló en el lugar. "Oh, siento mucho oír eso" Harry asintió. "Si lo ves dile que deseo que se recupere pronto." Esas palabras le dolieron mas de lo que deberían. Sólo pudo asentir e intentar sonreírle de costado.

"Ese chico tiene demasiada mala suerte" Soltó entre risas uno de los que se sientan al fondo.

Harry lo miró con ganas de estrangularlo y el profesor le gritó: "¡Kevin!" Lo miró mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Cierra la boca." Todos rieron por la forma en que el profesor lo regañó, incluso Harry. Era obvio que Louis era su preferido, y entre tanto dolor, la forma en que el profesor lo defendió, lo hizo sonreír un poco. Si tan solo Louis pudiera estar ahí.

Harry se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, con la misma cara de siempre (tal vez no la misma, un poco mas demacrada que antes). Pero no todo era lo mismo. La última silla de la fila contra la ventana estaba vacía. Porque Louis no estaba. Y Harry no podía ver su cabello suave (el cual el aroma a shampoo de manzana llegaba hasta su banco), tampoco podía ver a Louis observando por la ventana cuando un pajaro se posaba en un arbol, o cuando Louis se reía de la nada, seguramente acordándose de un chiste que él mismo había dicho unas horas antes. 

La vida de Harry había sido siempre igual.   
Sus padres nunca habían tenido mucho tiempo para él.  
Él había nacido sabiendo cual era su poder de brujo.  
Se iban de vacaciones siempre al mismo lugar.  
No tenía amigos, solo personas que lo saludaban en la calle.  
Desde pequeño sabía que su destino era ir a la academia y aprender a controlar su poder.  
Y eso era todo.  
Pero ahora algo había cambiado.  
Ahora algo la había mejorado.  
Ahora había algo nuevo en ella: Louis. Ahora Harry no tenía todo planeado, ahora no sabía qué sucedería al día siguiente.  
Ahora habíaa un antes y un después para él.  
El A.L (antes de Louis) era aburrido y monótono. Y rogaba no tener que descubrir cómo sería el D.L (después de Louis), porque no sabía si podría soportar perderlo.  
No recordaba cómo eran sus días sin conocer a Louis Tomlinson y tampoco quería saberlo.

"Vamos a dejar el tema del tarot de lado por unos días porque hay un tema que creo es más importante" Harry despertó del trance en el que se encontraba cuando oyó al profesor decir aquello. Se quitó los lentes para poder pasarse las manos por el rostro, no había pestañeado al estar viendo fijo por la ventana, pensando en cosas que lo hacían sentir peor de lo que se sentía. "Deberíamos haber hablado de esto antes, y lo siento mucho, pero bueno" Carraspeó y apoyó un libro de tapa roja que pesaba varios kilos por lo que se podía ver. "Cómo darse cuenta de que alguien está hechizado y cómo revertirlo" Ezra leyó en voz alta y comenzaron los murmullos.  
El profesor lo estaba mirando a Harry, como pidiéndole disculpas, así que el rizado sintió la necesidad de sonreírle para dejarle ver que todo estaba bien, y que no había sido su culpa.

Harry tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo y comenzó a tomar notas de lo que decía el profesor.   
En todas las clases anotaba algo, pero la mayoría de las veces simplemente con escuchar le bastaba.  
Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo por Louis. El resto de sus amigos tenían clases distintas, Harry era el único que podía ayudarlo con las clases que se perdería. Sabía que Louis no quería verlo, al menos no por el momento, pero eso no lo detenía a querer ayudarlo.  
Incluso estaba escribiendo más despacio para que la letra se entendiera perfectamente.

Harry había leído sobre los hechizos que estaba explicando el profesor varios años atrás, uno de tantos veranos en el que su familia había ido de vacaciones a Italia, a una cabaña en el medio de la nada, sin internet, donde los libros de sus tíos eran su única diversión. Ir a la playa era solo su última opción, siempre le escapaba a los lugares donde había una multitud.   
Mientras tuviera los lentes puestos no podía leerle la mente a nadie, sin embargo cuando estaba rodeado de demasiadas personas podía oír un murmullo. No entendía lo que decían, era como una radio averiada, pero aún así era insoportable.  
Estar recostado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, donde había personas a las que no podía leerle la mente porque eran sólo personajes de una historia, era el mejor lugar del mundo para él.

No entendía a las personas que desean poder leerle la mente a los demás. Él daría lo que fuera por tener otro poder, o por no tener ninguno.   
Le había costado amistades y su propia paz mental. Sabía cosas que no debería saber y otras que no quería. Los secretos no eran su problema, jamás revelaría nada de lo que sabía. Lo peor eran las miradas de las personas que saben lo que él puede hacer, lo peor es ver como alguien se aleja de ti porque te tiene miedo, por algo que tú no puedes controlar.

Harry sabía que Louis no le tenía miedo.  
Los primeros días en la academia había huído de él porque odiaba encariñarse con alguien que luego se alejaría de ti como si tuvieras la peste.  
Luego ya no pudo evitarlo más y había estado deseando poder decirle sobre su poder desde que se hicieron amigos.  
Y luego un día fue demasiado tarde.  
Harry sabía algo de Louis que no debería.  
Y Louis había salido corriendo como si Harry fuera la peor persona del mundo entero.

Lo único que quiere es poder hablar con él y explicarle todo.  
Tan sólo cinco segundos para arreglar las cosas.

Louis estaba sufriendo por algo que no valía la pena.  
Harry con tan sólo unas palabras podría quitarle la pena, pero Louis no quería oírlo.

Harry lo esperaría. Lo dejaría procesar todo lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.   
Cuando Louis estuviera listo, Harry estaría allí.

\----------

Louis no sabía si era el segundo o el tercer día que no salía de su habitación. No le importaba así que no mantenía la cuenta.  
Zayn iba a dejarle comida que siempre terminaba comiendo fría. Esos días comía porque sabía que debía comer, pero sentía que la comida no le pasaba por la garganta y el nudo en su estómago se había instalado allí para no irse.

Fue cuando se sonó la nariz por décima vez en la última hora que pudo comenzar a sentir los olores otra vez. "Mierda" Arrugó el rostro cuando se olió la axila y notó que ya era hora de tomar el primer baño en varios días.  
En esos días se había puesto de pie para ir a hacer sus necesidades al baño, pero igual le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo acostado y en la misma posición, así que, como pudo, caminó hasta su armario y escogió prendas cómodas, las lanzó sobre su cama, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño.   
Moderó el agua hasta que estuviera tibia y luego de quitarse la ropa se metió a la ducha.

Sus ojos se cerraron apenas sintió el agua chocar contra su piel.  
Sabía que no debía desperdiciarla pero esta era la primera vez que se bañaba en días (ya había ahorrado demasiada agua).   
El calor choca contra el frío de su piel y no puede evitar soltar un largo suspiro. Es como si esa agua lo estuviera limpiando, siente el cansancio dejar su cuerpo y las energías volver a él, de a poco, pero las siente. Y odia la parte de él que piensa que no se merece sentirse mejor, odia esa parte que le susurra que debería volver a la cama y no levantarse jamás, esa parte que le dice que Harry le contará a todo el mundo lo que hizo y que nunca podrá ser realmente feliz.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de la nada. Se mezclan con la lluvia de la ducha y Louis no se da cuenta que está llorando hasta que empieza a sollozar y su cuerpo a temblar.   
Apoya la frente contra la fría pared de azulejos blancos y respira hondo las veces necesarias hasta que los sollozos cesan y sus hombros dejan de temblar.  
Toma el shampoo de manzana verde y comienza a lavarse el cabello, luego toma su jabón y se enjuaga el cuerpo. Se mueve por instinto, su cerebro da las órdenes pero él ni siquiera se percata de lo que hace. Se para bajo el agua unos minutos más y sólo sale cuando siente que no se desmoronará en el piso del baño.  
Se miró al espejo por inercia, lo cual fue una mala idea.  
El azul de sus ojos está rodeado de rojo, el mismo color de su nariz y sus mejillas.  
No se reconoce.  
Louis no llora. El Louis que conocen sus amigos, al menos.  
El Louis que tanto le costó ser, el Louis alegre, el que hace bromas, el buen amigo.  
Louis se ve al espejo y se siente de trece años otra vez.  
Cierra los ojos con fuerza, ese no es él.  
Se aleja del espejo y sale del baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que el vapor saliera.

Se envuelve bien con la toalla pero antes de encaminarse a su cama ve que hay un par de hojas en el suelo, al lado de la puerta de entrada.  
Es obvio que alguien las pasó por abajo, y Louis sabe quien fue inlcuso antes de reconocer la escritura.

Harry le llevó lo que estuvieron haciendo en clases los días que no fue. Y si se guíaba por la fecha, entonces era viernes.  
Dejó las hojas sobre la cama y se vistió, luego se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared y sujetando una almohada contra su pecho, como un escudo. Volvió a tomar las hojas y comenzó a leer por arriba, buscando algo, un mensaje, un pequeño dibujo, lo que sea.

No encontró nada. Y no sabía qué era peor. Si Harry respetando la decisión de Louis, o si Harry no haciéndolo. No sabía si prefería que Harry siguiera alejado de él por un tiempo o si quería que rompiera el hechizo de su puerta y entrara corriendo y gritándole que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

O quizá lo peor de todo era lo rápido que había descifrado que la escritura de esas hojas le pertenecía a Harry.

O aún peor, que lo seguía queriendo. Incluso más que ayer y que cinco minutos atrás.

\-------------

Harry está recostado en su cama, al fin encontró la calma leyendo un libro. Está acostumbrado a estar perturbado por sus pensamientos y por los de los demás, pero jamás le había costado tanto dejar de pensar en algo como le sucedía con lo de Louis.  
Pero ahora por fin había podido encontrar unos minutos de paz.

Lo rodea el silencio pero sus pensamientos no lo molestan porque su cerebro está demasiado ocupado con la historia que está leyendo.

La tranquilidad no dura mucho.

La puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe y Zayn se abre paso en ella como si fuera la suya propia.  
Harry deja caer el libro al suelo y con el corazón en la boca se pone de pie de inmediato como si con su cuerpo pudiera esconder el hecho de que había una sola cama.  
Zayn mira hacia la cama de Harry por unos segundos y luego es obvio que busca otra cama con su mirada.  
Harry quiere desaparecer. O gritar. Preguntarle al universo qué mas quiere de él.  
Zayn mueve la vista hacia Harry y no dice nada, pero no es necesario que lo haga, sus ojos lo dicen todo.

La voz del morocho no tiene el mismo odio que el otro día, ahora ni siquiera tiene emoción. Y Harry no sabe qué es peor. "Esta noche vamos a un bar a tomar unos tragos" Bajó la mirada un segundo y luego de carraspear, dijo: "Niall y Liam me enviaron a que te invite" Lo quedó mirando fijo como esperando una respuesta, pero Harry estaba tan asustado de las preguntas que podría hacerle Zayn por su habitación, que no podía formular palabra. "Si quieres venir te esperamos abajo a las nueve." Antes de salir de allí, volvió a echarle una mirada a la cama y luego otra vez a Harry. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él.

Las manos temblorosas de Harry tomaron el libro del suelo y luego se sentó en su cama. Ahora no podría volver a leer, una nueva preocupación habitaba su mente.

Quería dejar de tener miedo. Se preguntaba si ese día llegaría.

\---------

"Es la tercera vez que Niall se hace pasar por otro profesor." Liam sonaba cansado de la misma broma de siempre, pero en el fondo le daba risa y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero Niall no podía saber eso o se volvería aún más insoportable.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, recordando lo que hizo y riéndose de él mismo. "Y es la tercera vez que todos caen" Se alzó de hombros y tomó un trago de vodka. "Así que lo seguiré haciendo."

Harry los envidiaba.  
Él también quería reírse de las estupideces de Niall o de cuando Liam se atragantó con un maní.   
Zayn también sabía algo de lo que pasaba con Louis y por eso tampoco la estaba pasando genial (cosa que se notaba en la forma actuada en que reía) pero ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que Louis y Harry estaban sintiendo.

Harry no debería estar en ese bar, rodeado de risas, música fuerte, luces de colores, y personas que no tenían idea de lo que realmente sucedía con Louis.   
Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que quedarse solo y llorando en su habitación no arreglaría nada. Incluso lo empeoraría.  
Louis aún no quería verlo y Harry lo entendía.  
Lo esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Harry se giró al sentir una mano en su hombro. "Hey" Una chica de cabello ondulado y rubio estaba de pie junto a su silla. Niall le pegó una patada bajo la mesa y Zayn se cubrió el rostro porque al parecer la situación le resultaba graciosa por alguna razón. "¿Quieres bailar o tomar algo?" La chica alzó ambas cejas y le hizo señas hacia donde no había mesas y había menos luces. Harry lo pensó por un momento, no porque quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo decir que no.   
Pero no estaba de ánimo para bailar (y tampoco sabía hacerlo) ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con la chica, ni con nadie. 

Liam abrió los ojos como platos para recordarle a Harry que debía responderle a la pobre chica que esperaba con una sonrisa intacta. Y entonces Harry simplemente abrió la boca y: "Oh, yo..." Señaló hacia el pasillo que iba a los baños. "Estoy con mi novio, está en el baño." En ese momento fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Ni siquiera lo pensó, su cerebro simplemente lo obligó a escupir esas palabras.

La chica fue muy educada y le pidió disculpas. Harry le sonrió y se volvió a girar hacia la mesa.

Niall estaba rojo de tanto aguantar la carcajada que soltó apenas la chica hizo dos pasos. Liam reía pero de una forma acorde al lugar donde se encontraban, y Zayn negaba con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Debería salir de allí en ese momento, pero extrañamente sintió que lo que sucedió se había transformado en una anécdota compartida con sus nuevos amigos. O futuros amigos. No sabía si contar a Zayn porque seguramente lo odiaba. Pero... "No sé por qué dije eso..." Soltó con la mirada gacha.

Niall lo golpeó en el hombro. "No tenías que hacerte pasar por gay sólo porque no te gustaba la chica, Styles, no te estaba pidiendo matrimonio." Lo dijo entre risas, su rostro aún rojo. Niall lo había dicho a propósito, quería saber cuál sería la respuesta de Harry.

Algo parecía estar hablando por Harry, porque lo que dijo a continuación tampoco lo pensó antes de decirlo: "Bueno, o sea" Se llevó varios manís a la boca para que no se entendiera lo que iba a decir. "No tengo novio pero sí soy gay." Pero sí se entendió. Se metió varios manís mas por si llegaba a decir otra cosa aún más vergonzosa.

Niall le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Igual que Louis." Podría haber dicho o hecho algo peor, para ser Niall.

Liam hizo un ruido quejándose y lo miró mal. "¡Niall!" Zayn estaba ocupado tragándose toda la cerveza que fuera posible para no reír.

El rubio frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido, nunca entendiendo qué cosas se decían y cuáles eran mejor callar.

Harry rió por lo bajo y tomó un trago de su gaseosa.   
Sí, estaba en un bar y había pedido una Coca Cola.  
Sí, por supuesto que Niall se había burlado de eso.  
Sí, Liam lo regañó al respecto.

Zayn estaba demasiado callado y Harry necesitaba rogarle que no dijera nada sobre su habitación. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba demasiado, no sólo porque tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, sino también porque Zayn parecía el tipo de persona que podía guardar un secreto.

Harry sabía que era tarde, pero sus padres se dormían a las dos de la mañana casi todos los días, ya que muchos de sus clientes vivían en lugares con diferencia horaria.  
Fue por eso que le dijo a los chicos que se fueran sin él, que él intentaría hablar por teléfono con sus padres en la cabina de la esquina del bar.

"No te preocupes, nosotros te esperamos aquí, tómate tu tiempo." Le dijo Liam con una sonrisa, por dentro rogando que Niall no dijera alguna estupidez.

Harry le agradeció el gesto, guardando ese recuerdo junto con varios de Louis, en una carpeta en su mente, donde estaban las pocas personas que habían sido buenas con él simplemente porque sí. Caminó solo hasta la esquina, se metió a la cabina y soltó un suspiro, empañando el vidrio. La última vez que había hablado con sus padres había sido antes de llegar a la academia, y la despedida no había sido para nada como la había soñado.  
No solía extrañarlos, estaba acostumbrado a tener una relación algo distante con ellos. Aún así...a veces los necesitaba.  
Hoy era uno de esos días.  
Había estado rodeado de sus amigos, quienes habían contado historias y reído toda la noche, pero se había sentido más solo que nunca.   
El saber que Louis estaba mal por su culpa no lo dejaba estar en paz.   
No iba a contarle a sus padres, pues sabían lo que le dirían "¿Por qué le contaste la verdad, Harry?". Pero con sólo escuchar sus voces, quizá un "Te quiero" de su madre, o un "Suerte, hijo" de su padre, le daría fuerzas para unos meses más.

El teléfono sonó dos, cinco y ocho veces. Nadie atendía.  
Harry cortó y carraspeó.  
Volvió a marcar.  
Nadie atendió tampoco.

Harry tragó el nudo de su garganta y se masajeó los ojos antes de que se le llenaran de lágrimas. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y se quedó allí por varios minutos, fingiendo que hablaba por teléfono con sus padres, en caso de que los chicos lo estuvieran observando.

Debería estar acostumbrado.  
Pero esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormido. 

///////

En el próximo capítulo voy a aclarar en el principio que hay escenas fuertes y a dejar algunas advertencias pero por las dudas ya se los voy diciendo ahora


	27. La Mansión Embrujada de LaLaurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS:  
> 1) Hay escenas que pueden ser FUERTES para algunas personas. Por ejemplo: violencia y menciones de sangre/tortura/muerte.
> 
> 2) No todo lo que se explica en este capítulo como real lo es, algunas cosas sí son sacadas de internet pero otras pueden ser inventadas.

La semana de Halloween había llegado.

Todo el mundo esperaba el 31 de Octubre, incluso algunos mas que la Navidad.  
Sin embargo, nadie lo esperaba más que los brujos. Sus poderes se potenciaban y las energías del más allá se volvían a su favor, haciéndolos sentir una adrenalina sin precedentes. Sus emociones incrementaban, tanto para bien o para mal, estaba en cada uno tomar provecho de esto.

Los alumnos de tercer año se habían ocupado de decorar hasta el último rincón de la academia. Las paredes de los pasillos estaban repletas de telas de araña, habían colocado algunos espantapajaros en el laberinto y una calabaza gigante en la puerta principal del establecimiento.  
El bosque quedaba intacto cada año. Como brujos, sabían que algunos espíritus cruzaban el umbral de la vida y la muerte y deambulaban entre los árboles, en la oscuridad, donde podían ver todo pero nadie podía verlos a ellos.

La obra de teatro era ese sábado a la tarde, tenían toda la semana para seguir ensayando y terminar los últimos detalles de la vestimenta y producción. Aún faltaban cinco días completos de clases, en los cuales se divertirían aprendiendo sobre el origen de Halloween y también sobre las leyendas urbanas y acontecimientos sobrenaturales ocurridos en Nueva Orleans (los cuales eran muchos).

Louis estaba listo para volver a clases.  
Aunque no para ver a Harry.

Le dolía la cabeza de una forma inexplicable, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz y tenía una mezcla de cosas buenas y malas que no paraban de dar vueltas por su mente.

Sabía que este día llegaría, había pasado todo el fin de semana preparándose para el momento en que volviera a verlo, en que lo tuviera frente a él otra vez, aunque esta vez algo diferente. Ahora sabría la verdad. (Ambos sabrían la verdad del otro) Louis sabría que si Harry quería podía leerle la mente, podía meterse en sus pensamientos y descubrir el secreto mas oscuro que poseía. Y eso había hecho. Harry sabía qué era lo que atormentaría a Louis hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Quería odiarlo. Quería imaginarlo como el villano, como el malo de la película, como el culpable. Quería sentir asco al verlo, quería no volver a pensar en él nunca más.  
Quería no sentir nada al oír su nombre.

Pero Louis sabía que nada de eso sucedería.

Louis había escuchado lo que Harry le dijo. Louis entendió que él aún no podía controlar su poder, que no lo había hecho a propósito. Que leer su mente había sido un error.  
Aún así, lo había hecho. Harry sabía algo sobre él que no debería.  
Algo por lo que tranquilamente podría no volver a hablarle jamás.

Pero no lo hizo. Harry no reaccionó de ninguna de las formas en las que debería o podría haber reaccionado. Si sólo podía leer la mente al verte a los ojos, le debería haber leído la mente hacía ya varias semanas, cuando Louis le pidió ver el color de sus ojos o unos días después, si Louis no recuerda mal, cuando huyeron de la noche de película.

Las veces en las que Louis había dejado de llorar durante esos días encerrado en su habitación, había sido cuando recordaba eso. Harry sabía su secreto casi desde el principio de su amistad, tal vez incluso cuando ni siquiera podía llamarse amistad.

¿Entonces? No tenía sentido. Pero Louis tampoco quería encontrarle sentido. No quería hablar con Harry, no quería preguntarle qué sentía al respecto, qué pensaba, si le había dicho o le diría algo a alguien, si lo odiaba, o por qué no lo odiaba.

Louis necesitaba volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que todo esto sucediera. Nunca debería haberse acercado a Harry, debería haberlo dejado que huyera de él como los primeros días. Pero luego se imaginaba lo que sería nunca haber conocido a Harry...y le dolía mas que el hecho de que le hubiera mentido y ocultado que le había leído la mente.

Louis sabía que debía hablar con Harry. Louis sabía que lo haría. Llegaría el momento en que debería enfrentarlo. Un día Harry le diría cosas que tal vez él no quería escuchar, pero no había escapatoria.  
Se sentía como el tonto más grande del mundo, pero no podía perder a Harry.  
A pesar de todo lo sucedido, lo que más miedo le daba, por lo que más había llorado esos días, lo que más le había quitado el sueño, era el pensar que Harry nunca más querría estar cerca suyo.

Debería estar emocionado por Halloween, la festividad que más le gustaba desde pequeño. Junto con Liam y Niall se disfrazaban y se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta todo el mes, Los Angeles nunca era aburrido y mucho menos en Octubre. Louis hasta se ofrecía a acompañar a los niños del vecindario a pedir dulces con tal de disfrazarse y comer gratis.  
Y esperaba que este año en la academia la tradición de festejar Halloween siguiera, aunque fuera algo diferente.  
Pero en este momento no podía imaginarse con ánimos de nada.  
Seguramente iría a la fiesta del sábado a la noche, pero sólo para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada.

Hacía poco que Louis había comenzado a recuperar la alegría que había perdido un tiempo atrás, y no quería volver a perderla.  
Pero ahora mismo se sentía como si hubiera retrocedido años.  
Por momentos sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando la situación, pero era entendible en su caso.

No quería perder a Harry.  
Pero tampoco quería hablar con él.

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles.

"Tommooooooo" Niall lo vio entrar a la cafetería y salió corriendo hacia él. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo tan contento simplemente por verlo. Liam también se acercó hasta el pasillo, y Zayn quien al parecer ahora comía junto a ellos en la misma mesa. El rubio lo envolvió en sus brazos y casi se caen de espaldas al suelo."¿Cómo estás?" Jamás había visto a Niall realmente interesado en el bienestar de alguien. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le habían dejado bien en claro lo mucho que sus amigos lo querían, no es que lo hubiera dudado, pero.

Liam y Zayn también lo abrazaron pero de una forma más normal, no super brusca y exagerada como lo había hecho Niall. No le molestaba, su exceso de cariño le había subido un poco el ánimo. Liam lo despeinó como si fuera un perro o un niño. "No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos" Las mejillas de Louis le dolían de tanto sonreír en el último minuto. "Todo es más silencioso sin ti."

Zayn le guiñó un ojo y chocaron los puños. "Por suerte tenemos a Niall" Todos rieron y el rubio se alzó de brazos. "Es bueno verte."

Louis asintió y carraspeó antes de hablar. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía voz. Lo único que había salido de su boca los últimos días habían sido sollozos y malas palabras que soltaba al llorar. "Ya puedes volver a la habitación." La noche anterior ya había dejado de llorar, pero tuvo que ordenar el desastre de pañuelos con mocos y cajas de pizza vacías que había en el suelo y hasta en la cama de Zayn. Así que decidió recién ahora decirle que podía regresar a su (propia) habitación.

Louis tenía mucha hambre y se había acabado su desayuno en unos pocos minutos. Lo que fue una mala idea, ya que le comenzó a doler demasiado el estómago cuando recordó que en unos minutos vería a Harry en clases.  
Necesitaba distraerse para dejar de crear el peor escenario posible en su mente. "¿Me perdí algo estos días?" 

Niall se volcó un poco de leche de chocolate en los pantalones y mientras intentaba arreglarlo, le dijo: "Zayn empujó a Calvin por las escaleras y el director y su esposo se separaron." Soltó como si nada, ahora usando un pedazo de pan como si eso no fuera a empeorar la mancha.

Liam y Zayn reían y Louis abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Es cierto?"

Niall levantó la mirada hacia su amigo. "¿Qué parte?" 

"¡Todo!"

Niall comenzó a reír mientras Liam y Zayn negaban con la cabeza y seguían desayunando. "En realidad nada de eso es verdad, lo inventé porque no pasó nada interesante mientras no estuviste" Louis lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de odio. "Aunque desearía que Zayn hubiera empujado a Calvin por las escaleras."

No le interesaba, pero necesitaba seguir pensando en otra cosa hasta que tocara el timbre y fuera momento de enfrentar la realidad. "¿Vieron a Calvin?"

Liam se apresuró a responder: "Lo veo entrar y salir de sus clases con rapidez, como si no quisiera que nadie lo vea."

Zayn bufó. "Al menos le da vergüenza lo que hizo." 

Louis hizo una mueca, dudando de lo que dijo su amigo. Niall se terminó su leche y luego de limpiarse la boca con la mano, soltó: "Fuimos con Harry a la ciudad a tomar unos tragos" Zayn y Louis se miraron de reojo. "Luego no lo vimos más" Louis asintió una vez y carraspeó. Se llevó su vaso de jugo a la boca aunque ya no tuviera ni una gota. Lo último que quería era pensar en Harry y eso era lo único que estaba pasando. "¿Tú lo has visto?" 

Louis negó con la cabeza aún con el vaso cubriendo su boca. "Nadie podía entrar a mi habitación, Niall." 

El rubio rodó los ojos. "Todos sabemos que harías una excepción por Harry."

Louis abrió la boca para responder pero se dio cuenta que sus amigos no tenían idea de todo lo sucedido. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera hablarles al respecto, pero era imposible. Así que simplemente sonrió y alzó las cejas. "Tienes razón." Le dijo a Niall quien le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a reír, como si hubiera sucedido algo chistoso.

Ojalá Louis pudiera reírse al respecto. Ojalá pudiera estar tranquilo como una semana atrás.  
Ojalá no hubiera cosas que importaran, ojalá todo fuera fácil  y sin problemas.

Pero esto era la vida real y a veces era una mierda.

El timbre para entrar a clases sonó y Louis se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. Sabía que no podía seguir demorando el momento. No podía salirse de la academia sólo porque no soportaría que Harry lo mirara mal. Algo que ni siquiera sabía si iba a suceder, pero siempre era más fácil esperar lo peor.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos salones, Liam abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo y gritó "¿Ya saben que el viernes vamos de excursión a la Mansión de Madame Lalaurie?" 

Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Zayn se cruzó de brazos y miró a Liam con mala cara. "¿Y por qué le dices Madame de esa forma?"

Liam estaba confundido. "¿Cómo?"

"Como si no hubiera sido una maldita asesina en serie."

Liam suelta un suspiro. "Todos le dicen Madame, Zayn." Y Louis no pudo seguir escuchando como seguía la discusión porque se metieron a su respectivo salón. El que Liam sólo le haya respondido a Zayn le recuerda que debe tener una conversación con su amigo.

Y entonces ya no había nada que hacer. La puerta de su salón estaba frente a sus ojos y todos estaban ingresando, seguramente sólo faltaba él. Incluso podía oír la voz de Ezra saludando a los alumnos. 

Louis tomó un largo respiro e intentando ignorar los latidos de su corazón haciéndose más fuertes cada segundo, se dijo a sí mismo: "Quizá no sea tan grave" y lo repitió una y otra vez, al entrar al salón, cuando el profesor lo abrazó e incluso cuando le preguntó si estaba seguro de que se sentía bien. Lo siguió pensando cuando caminó con la mirada gacha hasta su asiento, y durante los primeros minutos de clase.  
También cuando podía sentir los ojos de Harry en su espalda.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a morderse las pocas uñas que le quedaban. Sus manos sudaban y sus piernas no se quedaban quietas, esperaba que a nadie le molestara el ruido de su zapato golpeando el suelo sin parar.

Por suerte el profesor llegó para distraerlo y evitar que se girara hacia Harry y lo mirara durante toda la clase para recuperar los días en los que no pudo verlo.  
El profesor se sentó sobre el escritorio y tomó en sus manos una pequeña calabaza que habían puesto sobre este como adorno.  
"Me imagino que habran oído hablar de Madame Lalaurie..." 

El salón se inundó de murmullos y Louis levantó la mano para decir lo que todos estaban pensando. Quizá si fingía que todo estaba bien podía llegar a sentirlo realmente. "Sólo la conozco por American Horror Story." Se alzó de hombros con gracia cuando oyó que todos comenzaron a reír. Por un momento parecía que todo estaba bien, que nada había cambiado, que no tenía un nudo en la garganta ni un dolor en el pecho que no se iba.

El profesor negaba con la cabeza pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba. "Gracias por tu sinceridad, Louis" El nombrado hizo una reverencia desde su asiento. Ezra volvió a reír. "Me alegra que hayas vuelto a clases" Hubiera sido genial tener un profesor como él en la escuela secundaria, pensaba Louis cada vez que las clases pasaban rápido gracias a Ezra.  
"No voy a contarles la historia sobre Madame Lalaurie porque..." Señaló al que estaba sentado más cerca suyo. "Redoble de tambores" El chico tomó dos lápices y los golpeó contra la mesa, imitando ese sonido. Louis sabía lo que diría porque Liam les había contado hacía un rato. "El viernes a la noche vamos a dar un tour por su famosa mansión" Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso Louis quien decidió disimular (no sólo para que no supieran que ya sabía o porque no quería que el profesor pensara que no le interesaba, sino para que Harry creyera que estaba bien, cuando en realidad se estaba derrumbando). "Y allí los guías nos explicarán bien su historia. ¿Están emocionados?" 

Ojalá Louis pudiera decir que sí.

\-------

Ya era martes.

Louis había sobrevivido al lunes.

Tener a Zayn otra vez en su habitación lo ayudó a dormirse en seguida. No porque su amigo fuera aburrido, sino porque saber que había alguien cerca, que no estaba solo, hizo que su cuerpo se relajara por primera vez en varios días y que su mente se decidiera a descansar.

Esa mañana decidió no desayunar, tenía algo más importante que hacer.  
Había pensando al respecto, le había dado vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que era la mejor opción.

Se metió a la biblioteca con prisa, necesitaba hacer todo antes que sonara el timbre de entrada a clases. No podía llegar tarde (otra vez) y que sus compañeros lo miraran con pena por todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días (si sabrían la verdad le daría aún más lástima). Debía escabullirse y que nadie se acordara de su existencia. Al menos por el momento.

El chico que se había encargado de la parte creativa y ahora organizativa de las decoraciones de la obra de teatro lo saludó con una sonrisa y con un dulce "hola" como cada martes y jueves que iba (iban) a buscar las cosas para seguir con su trabajo. Louis no podía creer que alguien sintiera tanta pasión por algo tan aburrido. "Hey" Soltó Louis sin ganas y con una simpatía fingida. "¿La caja de Tomlinson y Styles?" Nadie salvo él mismo podría haber notado la forma en la que dijo el apellido de Harry. Tal vez Harry sí hubiera podido diferenciar como su voz tembló antes de decirlo, a diferencia de como antes salía como lo más fácil del mundo.

El chico leyó una hoja que tenía en una carpeta sobre la mesa y sin despegar la vista de esta, dijo: "Ve al tercer pasillo hasta el fondo y busca en los estantes de abajo." El chico comenzó a escribir con prisa como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante. Louis nunca podría estar en la organización de una obra o de lo que fuera, realmente. Ni siquiera podía organizar sus pensamientos.

Le agradeció y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Cada día que decoraban debían ir a pedir sus materiales a la biblioteca y cada día cambiaban las cajas de lugar. No entendían por qué y tampoco pensaban preguntar. Luego de confundirse una decoración de Halloween con una araña real, pudo sacar la caja con las decoraciones a mitad terminar.  
Se le estrujó un poco el corazón al ver las cosas que Harry y él habían estado haciendo. Se sentía como un idiota, pero no veía sólo pedazos de tela ni cartones pintados. Veía horas en las que habían aprendido muchas cosas del otro (aunque no lo suficiente), días en los que no podían parar de reírse, veía como habían construido su amistad, y también como había comenzado a sentir cosas más fuertes por él.

Con dos chasquidos de sus dedos ya no había nada que terminar. Las láminas estaban cortadas en las formas correctas, los cartones del color que debían estar y las telas que debían colgar en los fondos tenían las medidas adecuadas.  
Louis se sentó sobre la alfombra y apoyó la espalda contra los estantes. Con los ojos humedos y la caja de decoraciones a su lado, esperó varios minutos para que el chico encargado no sospechara nada por su rapidez.

\--------

"Marie Laveau es la proclamada Reina del Vudú, cosa que me imagino todos deben saber al vivir en Nueva Orleans" El profesor frunció el rostro, decepcionado al ver que varios negaban con la cabeza o parecían no tener ni idea de qué hablaba. "O si vieron American Horror Story, también aparece ahí, junto con Madame LaLaurie" Louis quería alzar la mano y contarle que a Marie Laveau sí la conocía por cultura general y no por un programa de televisión, pero fue interrumpido por el recuerdo de uno de los episodios de esa temporada de American Horror Story.

Stevie Nicks había estado allí. A Louis le parecía que la había oído nombrar en otro lado, que su rostro le sonaba y que una de las canciones que había escuchado por Harry ya la había escuchado antes.  
Stevie era la cantante famosa que aparece en la temporada de las brujas y canta para Misty Day.  
Y de repente Louis tiene la duda si Harry conocerá American Horror Story, si habrá visto la serie, o al menos Coven (la temporada de las brujas, la cual fue la mejor o una de las mejores, sin dudas). Tiene miedo, siente terror de no poder preguntarle algo tan básico y tonto como eso. Entonces de repente sabe que tiene que hablar con Harry, tarde o temprano. Que no puede alejarlo para siempre. Que no puede vivir sin saber si Harry lo sigue viendo de la misma forma luego de leerle la mente.  
Louis necesita saber. Pero su cuerpo tiembla cuando lo tiene cerca, sus manos sudan y se le seca la garganta. Tiene que luchar contra sus piernas que quieren salir corriendo al saber que Harry está a unos metros suyo.  
Así que deberá esperar hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo.  
Ojalá entonces no sea demasiado tarde.

Louis siguió escuchando al profesor cuando las nubes de pensamientos se esfumaron. "Algunos dicen que no era tan oscura como la hicieron quedar algunas historias" Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a caminar entre los bancos, haciendo contacto visual con sus alumnos. "Solía ayudar mucho a los enfermos y personas necesitadas, de diferentes formas, quizá algunas un poco discutibles, pero..." Un chico rubio de la fila del medio lo interrumpió.

"Cuando fui a la ciudad la semana pasada vi que hay flores y todo tipo de..." Hizo una seña con las manos como si no supiera cómo explicarse. "Cosas en el lugar donde solía vivir."

Ezra asintió varias veces, se notaba en su rostro la emoción al explicar la historia y más al ver que los alumnos parecían interesados. "La gente sigue llevándole todo tipo de ofrendas" El rubio chasqueó los dedos, recordando que esa era la palabra que quería usar. "No sólo a su antigua casa, también al lugar del cementerio donde descansan sus restos" Se quedó quieto en el frente del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. "El vudú es una religión, aunque no aceptada, pero la gente que lo practica lo usa como una. Creen ciegamente en el poder de Marie Laveau, aún ahora tantos años después de su muerte" Ezra escribió la fecha en el pizarrón y la palabra VUDÚ en el medio. "El vudú no tiene que ser algo malo" Hizo una pausa en la que se acomodó los anteojos de ver. "Pero aquí en Nueva Orleans...generalmente lo es. Así que...tengan cuidado. No es un juego." 

Louis no solía tener tanto miedo pero rogaba que Calvin fuera aún mas miedoso que él para mantenerse alejado del vudú. Ya no confiaba en que pudiera haber rastros de bondad en él, pero tal vez sí un poco de miedo a cosas que no entendía como para hacerle algo peor que el hechizo del amor.

Uno de los alumnos levantó la mano y el profesor le dio la palabra. "¿Podemos ir a ver la mansión de la tercer temporada de American Horror Story?" Todos rieron y Ezra rodó los ojos.

\--------

Harry no escuchó una sola palabra en toda la clase. Sabía que debían estar hablando de algo interesante ya que estaban todos en silencio y mirando al profesor, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar e imaginar cosas (ninguna era buena).  
Louis había vuelto a clases y Harry había vuelto a respirar con normalidad al verlo bien, no como siempre, pero al menos lucía bien, no como Harry, por ejemplo.  
Al menos uno de los dos había podido dormir, o eso parecía.

Se estaba muriendo de ganas de hablarle y sacudirlo y gritarle hasta que dejara de ser terco y entendiera que Harry nunca quiso leer su mente, que fue un accidente, que aún no puede controlar su poder.  
Y lo más importante, que no lo culpaba por lo que había hecho.

Pero era obvio que eso no sucedería pronto, al menos no hoy.  
Louis había ingresado al salón con la mirada gacha, igual que ayer.   
Y Harry lo entendía, le daría tiempo. Pero tampoco dejaría que se arruinara lo que tenían.  
Si Louis no daba el primer paso en unos días, Harry lo enfrentaría como sea, y le haría saber que no tenía de qué preocuparse.  
Si no quería hablar con él, le enviaría una carta, o se lo gritaría frente a todo el salón para que no tuviera escapatoria, o le pagaría a un avión para que escribiera el mensaje en el cielo.

Aunque lo ideal sería que aceptara a tener una charla con él.

Sabía que Louis no iría a hacer las decoraciones hoy al banco del bosque.  
Como les faltaba poco, les ordenaron que no perdieran horas de clases por eso y que fueran a hacerlo al terminar el día.  
Harry no tenía ni un gramo de esperanza de sentarse allí con las decoraciones y que de la nada Louis apareciera con una sonrisa no sólo a terminar todo para la obra del sábado sino también a intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Por esto es que cuando terminan las clases del día (y ve a Louis salir corriendo del salón como si se estuviera prendiendo fuego) camina lento hasta la biblioteca para terminar con las decoraciones (sólo tenían hoy y el jueves para entregar todo terminado).  
Aunque sabía que Louis no quería verlo, planeaba sentarse en el banco del bosque por al menos diez minutos antes de comenzar.

"Hola, vengo a buscar la caja de decoraciones de Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles." Harry le sonrió al chico que siempre les entregaba los materiales, quien parecía más nervioso que de costumbre. Faltaban pocos días para la obra y se notaba en su rostro que estaban un poco atrasados en algunos temas.

Ni siquiera dejó de escribir en una carpeta cuando le dijo: "Tomlinson vino ayer y terminó lo que les faltaba. Me dijo que te dijera que ya no hacía falta que hicieras nada." 

Harry tragó saliva y carraspeó, tratando de que su voz saliera normal y no se notara que estaba luchando para no romper en llanto por el odio y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. "¿Estás seguro?" El chico levantó la mirada, confundido. "Quiero decir, tal vez te confundiste de persona..." Harry necesitaba que se hubiera confundido.

El chico (se sentía mal por no saber su nombre pero ya era tarde para preguntárselo) leyó una hoja con nombres que tenía pegada al escritorio. "¿Tú hablas de Louis Tomlinson?" Harry asintió lentamente. "¿Bajito y de ojos demasiado azules?"  
Harry quiso corregirlo y decirle que no eran demasiado azules. No existía un color demasiado azul. Eran azules y a veces eran un azul más fuerte. Pero jamás podrían ser "demasiado". Siempre podían ser más.  
Harry asintió lentamente, derrotado y sin ganas de responder. "Entonces sí, es él" Se alzó de hombros y siguió escribiendo. "La caja fue llevada hacia el salón de actos donde están comenzando a ordenar todo para el sábado a la tarde. ¿Necesitas algo más?" Harry negó con la cabeza y se metió entre unos estantes a fingir que buscaba unos libros. 

Hubiera preferido mil veces más que Louis no se presentara y lo dejara solo haciendo las decoraciones a saber que había ido a hacerlas sin él.  
Era lo mismo, lo sabía, en ambos casos sabría que Louis no quería verlo.  
Sin embargo, era diferente.  
Esto era como si lo hubiera dejado afuera, como si le hubiera quitado lo último que tenía que era de ambos.  
Harry sabía que podía estar exagerando, pero no le importaba, se permitiría sentir toda clase de emociones, lo peor que una persona puede hacer es reprimirlas.

Así que dejó que un par de lágrimas cayeran mientras buscaba algún libro de terror para leer esa semana de Halloween.

\--------

El 30 de Octubre estaba aquí.

Varios profesores de la academia estaban junto a los alumnos de primer año a punto de ingresar a la mansión de Madame LaLaurie (ahora convertida en museo) para comenzar a festejar la noche preferida de los brujos.  
Halloween se acercaba.

Louis ya debería sentirse mejor, pero no era así.  
Niall, Liam y Zayn habían ido hablando sin parar durante todo el viaje en autobus desde la academia hasta el centro de la ciudad. Y seguían riendo ahora que estaban haciendo la fila hasta que fuera su turno de ingresar al museo. Louis sólo se metía en la conversación para hacer algún chiste y entonces todos se reían y seguían creyendo que estaba igual de bien que siempre y que nada había cambiado.

"Oye, Louis" Niall estaba masticando una goma de mascar con la boca abierta a pesar de las suplicas de sus amigos de que por favor cerrara la boca. "¿Dónde está Harry?" Louis traga saliva y entiende que ya no puede escapar y debe decirle a sus amigos que Harry y él ya no se hablan (obviamente no les diría la razón).

"Niall, no-" El rubio lo estaba buscando entre toda la multitud, no sólo había alumnos haciendo la fila en la acera sino tambien todos los turistas esperando para ingresar.

Liam señaló hacia el final de la fila. "¡Allí está!"

Cuando Niall alzó la mano para llamar la atención del rizado, Louis se la bajó bruscamente y le tapó la boca con la mano. El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido al igual de desorientado que Liam. Zayn observaba la situación en silencio, al tanto de (una parte) lo sucedido.  
"Tuvimos una pelea" Niall se desinfla en el lugar y Liam baja la mirada. "No nos estamos hablando, así que..." Louis carraspeó y le rogó a la luna que su maldito turno de entrar a la casa llegara pronto para poder separarse del grupo y no tener que hablar con nadie. "Por favor, no lo llamen." Les rogó en un susurro.

Niall le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro a Louis y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. No le dijo nada porque sabía que no era lo que Louis necesitaba ahora mismo.   
Liam se acercó a él y le sonrió de costado, también dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
Zayn también le sonrió, aunque ya le había tocado consolarlo minutos después de que todo sucediera.  
Niall debería saber lo mucho que significa Harry para él ya que nunca había actuado tan serio antes.

"¡Chicos, es nuestro turno!" Uno de los profesores gritó desde la puerta del museo para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos. 

Ezra, el profesor de Louis y Harry, se acercó hacia los primeros de la fila y comenzó a hacerlos entrar. "Vamos, vayan entrando, sin empujar" Louis vio como Calvin fue uno de los primeros en ingresar. Iba cabizbajo, como con miedo de respirar mal y quedar expulsado. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al verlo con miedo. Es lo que se merecía por ser un idiota. "Y hagan silencio que sólo hay un guía y nostros somos más de cien personas."

Uno de los alumnos dijo: "¿No tienen micrófono?"

Y un profesor con poca paciencia le respondió: "Cierra la boca, Mike."

Louis agradeció que sus amigos no lo obligaran a hablar de Harry y que hicieran silencio en general al ingresar a la casa. Sabía sobre Madame LaLaurie pero estar dentro de su mansión, recorrer los pasillos que ella había recorrido, era una experiencia única. Sabía que mucha gente había salido corriendo durante las visitas debido a sentir ruidos o incluso ver cosas.  
Louis amaría presenciar algo sobrenatural en la casa más embrujada de Nueva Orleans, pero esperaba estar rodeado de sus amigos cuando pasara.

El guía tomó un micrófono y se presentó, logrando así que (casi) todos hicieran silencio. "Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a la Mansión de Madame LaLaurie" La multitud aplaudió mientras miraban a su alrededor: las paredes con fotografías en blanco y negro y los antiguos y costosos candelabros. "Mi nombre es Ashton y aunque voy a contarles toda la historia sin omitir ningún hecho, pueden hacerme preguntas, de a uno y alzando la mano" Carraspeó y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo que estaba alumbrado pero no lo suficiente. "La historia de la Mansión embrujada de Lalaurie en Nueva Orleans, es quizás una de las historias más conocidas de casas embrujadas de la ciudad" Louis seguía a la multitud por la voz del guía y las pisadas del resto, pero sus ojos estaban en todos lados. No podía creer donde estaba. Sabía que Delphine LaLaurie había sido una mala persona, pero desde que la vio en American Horror Story y supo que viviría en Nueva Orleans, no aguantaba las ganas de recorrer la mansión. La voz del guía era fuerte pero suave, te obligaba a escucharlo. "Su historia se remonta a 1832 cuando el Doctor LaLaurie y su esposa Delphine LaLaurie se mudaron a su casa criolla del barrio francés..."  
Louis dejaba de escuchar por momentos en los que su mente lo obligaba a pensar en lo cerca que estaba de Harry, en que en cualquier esquina podían chocarse y estar obligados a mirarse a los ojos. Louis no permitiría que sus pensamientos lo hicieran perderse la terrorífica historia de la mansión en la que se encontraba. Además prefería ver a un fantasma antes que a Harry.  
El guía comenzó a subir unas escaleras. "Fueron sus propios vecinos los que comenzaron a sospechar que algo raro pasaba en la Casa Lalaurie, ya que los criados y esclavos llegaban y desaparecían demasiado a menudo" Era genial ver los rostros de los que no tenían idea de lo sucedido pasar por todas las emociones que te hacía sentir una historia así. "Una tarde, uno de los vecinos de la Señora Lalaurie estaba subido a una escalera reparando el tejado, cuando observó como la señora Lalaurie perseguía con un látigo a una niña pequeña que..." El guía alzó ambas cejas y carraspeó, como si despues de contar la misma historia cada noche aún siguiera afectándolo. "asustada subió hasta la azotea desde donde se tiró y murió en el acto" Se oyeron varios quejidos de los alumnos y algunos se taparon el rostro, sintiéndose mal por algo que había sucedido cientos de años atras.  
"Quiero recordarles que al final del recorrido les daremos dulces y bebidas a todos, así que si tienen hambre sólo deben aguantarse una hora" Varios rieron y otros, como Niall, festejaron.  
El guía se metió a la cocina e hizo pasar a los alumnos en pequeños grupos, ya que no había lugar para meterlos a todos al mismo tiempo. Y a cada grupo le iba explicando lo mismo. "Una mañana, un terrible incendio se desató en la cocina y arrasó la casa. Una vez sofocado el incendio, los bomberos descubrieron un espectáculo dantesco detrás de la puerta del ático" Hizo una pausa para generar misterio, como si fuera un cuento y no un horrible hecho. "Encontraron más de una docena de esclavos encadenados a la pared, en un estado lamentable. Hombres y mujeres atados a mesas de operaciones, restos de cuerpos mutilados tirados por el suelo y multitud de organos humanos en cubos rebosantes de sangre" Ashton, el guía, vio a varios chicos hacer cara de asco. "Si son sensibles a cosas como esta, mejor vayan saliendo ahora porque lo que verán en el ático..." Louis no estaba muy de acuerdo en que hayan hecho muñecos de cera imitando lo sucedido, le parecía irrespetuoso. Pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado. "También encontraron restos de cuerpos dentro de jaulas para perros.  
Las aberraciones allí cometidas superan lo inimaginable" El guía hace muecas y señas con las manos para demostrar su enojo. "Los cuerpos estaban desnudos y esposados a la pared, en donde a las mujeres con el vientre abierto se les había extraído los intestinos y se les había puesto alrededor de la cintura" Louis no sabía eso, no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que les estaban contando. De repente comenzó a dolerle el estómago y esperó no ser el único idiota. "Otros aparecían con la boca llena de excremento de animales y con los labios cosidos. Las uñas de las manos habían sido arrancadas y uno de los cuerpos tenía una enorme barra atravesándole la cabeza.  
Las torturas habían sido conferidas de forma lenta y cruel, muchos de aquellos pobres hombres hacía tiempo que habían muerto, pero había otros todavía vivos que imploraban su muerte" Ashton se detenía algunos segundos porque sabía que no todo el mundo procesaba esos sucesos horrendos tan rápido. "Los dos o tres cuerpos que pudieron ser rescatados con vida fueron llevados al hospital más próximo ese mismo día" El grupo en el que estaba Louis había sido el ultimo en ingresar a la cocina. Cuando Louis estaba por salir de allí, oyó a Ashton un poco lejos contar como el fuego había iniciado. "Un esclavo se estaba prendiendo fuego, cansado de la tortura, se estaba suicidando."

Louis es el último en salir y está por hacerlo pero la puerta se cierra de golpe frente a él.   
"Louis, necesitamos hablar" Harry había cerrado la puerta y se había parado frente a esta para que Louis no pudiera salir. Se notaba que había intentado mantenerse alejado de Louis para respetar sus deseos, pero también se notaba que no la estaba pasando para nada bien. Había tocado fondo. "Por favor. Ya no lo soporto, no aguanto que me ignores.." Soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Se notaba que le temblaban las manos y que no se había lavado el cabello en varios días. "No puedo..." Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. "No puedo estar lejos de ti." Lo confesó como si ya no pudiera esconderlo más. Harry jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, y aunque no le tenía miedo a sentir, sí le tenía miedo a sentir y que no fuera correspondido.

Las manos de Louis habían comenzado a temblar y sus ojos a humedecerse. No podía dejar de mirar a Harry ahora que lo tenía frente a él. Había pasado tantos días sin verlo y evitándolo, no podía creer lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Sólo lo estaba viendo y sentía demasiadas cosas buenas, a pesar de sentir que se estaba por desmayar.  
Harry le acababa de decir que no podía estar lejos de él. Harry sentía el mismo dolor que él cuando estaban lejos. Louis no podía procesar eso, no había sido un buen momento para esa confesión.

Louis también quería hablar con él y solucionar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo. "Harry" Louis dio un paso hacia adelante y tragó saliva. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que pudo hablar. "Por favor, déjame salir."

Harry soltó un suspiro. No quería llegar a esto, quería que Louis le dijera que quería hablar, quería que estuviera de acuerdo en tener una conversación. Pero tenía miedo de que eso no sucediera. Harry debía ocuparse de la situación de la peor forma, lanzándole un valdazo de agua fría, escupiéndole la información a Louis, estuviera listo o no.  
Su corazón latía fuerte y su mente le decía que se callara.  
Tenía que arreglarlo. Ya no podía soportarlo. Y ya no tenía otra opción.  
Era por el bien de ambos.  
"Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, Louis" El ojiazul comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más. "No lo merecías, ni tu ni tu madre-"

"Detente, basta" Louis lo interrumpió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared. "No sigas." Louis ya no podía verlo debido a las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión pero podía ver la forma de Harry acercándose hacia él. 

"Te entiendo, Louis. ¿Me escuchas?" Llegó hasta él y lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a limpiarle las lágrimas pero no servía de nada ya que caían más y más cada segundo. "No te culpo, no te juzgo. Te entiendo."

Louis comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras sollozaba.  
La voz de Harry era tan dulce.  
Harry le estaba diciendo la verdad.  
Pero no podía aceptarlo.  
"Lo siento, lo siento tanto" Louis se dejó caer al suelo y Harry cayó junto a él, como si fueran uno solo. Como si Louis cayendo conllevara también su caída. "No quise" La voz de Louis se entrecortaba por los sollozos y por como sus labios temblaban. "No quise hacerlo, Harry" Cuando Louis dijo su nombre y lo miró como si tuviera que pedirle perdón por algo, Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos y dejó que se descargara, que llorara todo lo que fuera necesario, que sintiera el dolor que tuviera que sentir, pero también que supiera que él estaba ahí y siempre lo estaría. "Pero no tuve otra opción." 

Harry asintió aunque este no pudiera verlo, teniendo su rostro en su cuello y los ojos cerrados. "Fue en defensa propia, Louis" Harry sabía que Louis preferiría no hablar del tema, no recordar ese momento, olvidarse para siempre de ese día. Pero más importante era que pudiera encontrar paz mental y perdonarse a sí mismo. "Si no lo hacías, tu madre no estaría aquí" Louis soltó un quejido entre sollozos y lo abrazó con más fuerza. "Tú no estarías aquí."

Flashback: Hace alrededor de ocho años atrás. Los Angeles, California.

Cuando comenzaban los gritos Louis se encerraba en su habitación. No era todos los días, aunque así se sintiera.  
Una vez encerrado allí y con la luz apagada como si así fuera más seguro, comenzaba a llorar por dejar que su padre golpeara a su madre.  
Tenía trece años, no debería estar preocupándose por si un día de estos su padre decidiera matar a su madre simplemente porque tiene ganas.  
Pero era en lo único en que pensaba.  
Cuando estaba en clases, cuando estaba en la casa de Niall o Liam jugando videojuegos, cuando comían en familia porque su padre decidía aparecer en vez de quedarse en algún bar.

Ese día los gritos eran diferentes. Ese día se escuchaban cosas de vidrio explotar contra las paredes. Ese día su padre no sólo le estaba pegando a su madre, la estaba matando.  
En el momento indicado, todo su poder de brujo apareció recordándole que podía hacer algo para detenerlo. También fue su instinto de supervivencia, sabiendo que luego de su madre seguía él.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación despacio para que no rechinara y caminó lento hacia la cocina, de donde provenían los ruidos. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo que explotara, sus piernas temblaban tanto que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse.  
Pero era un brujo, algo que nunca debería olvidar.  
Juntó toda la fuerza que pudo y se paró detrás de su padre, quien seguía golpeando a su madre con su puño, como si fuera mejor, más importante, más valioso, más poderoso, sólo por ser hombre, por ser su esposo.   
Louis había amado a su padre. Quizá la última vez que sintió afecto hacia él fue cuando tenía unos siete años y para su cumpleaños le regaló un perrito.  
Uno que echó a la calle luego de unos meses cuando decidió que sus ladridos eran insoportables.  
Luego de eso todo fue en picada.  
Su padre aparecía en la casa cuando quería, como si fuera un hotel.  
Le pegaba a Jay si no cocinaba a la hora que él quería.  
Dejaba encerrado a Louis en su habitación los fines de semana sin razón alguna.  
Y todo empeoró cuando llamaron a la policía, una, dos y tres veces. Hasta que la última vez lo dejaron detenido por unos días y cuando salió los golpeó por diez minutos sin parar, gritándoles a ambos que si volvían a denunciarlo, no sobrevivirían.

Louis tenía trece años y la vida de su madre en sus manos.

El hombre vio los ojos de Jay moverse hacia el costado y se dio la vuelta para ver a Louis mirándolo fijo con una mano temblorosa extendida hacia él. "¿Qué haces?" Su madre sangraba, no sabía por dónde, pero había sangre en todas partes. "Vete a tu habitación o te dejaré sin dientes." Era ahora o nunca. Louis ya no podía elegir, ya no tenía opción. Quería vivir. Y no sin su madre.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor, con todo su cuerpo temblando, y con una vida por delante, Louis usó su magia de brujo para hacer volar a su padre contra la pared más lejana, chocando contra esta a toda velocidad y muriendo al instante.  
Jamás olvidará ese ruido, lo perseguirá toda la vida.

Louis sólo recuerda a su madre dejando un camino de sangre arrastrándose hacia él, quien seguía en la misma posición, aún temblando con el brazo extendido y su rostro cubierto en lágrimas, sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.  
A Jay poniéndose de pie como pudo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y llorando en sus cabellos.   
Lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia fue un "Gracias".

\------

Había pasado un rato largo desde que Louis había dejado de temblar en sus brazos. Tal vez seguía llorando, porque sentía cómo movía sus manos para seguramente limpiarse el rostro.   
Harry tenía una pierna acalambrada y los dos brazos adoloridos por la forma en la que sostenía a Louis, pero no pensaba moverse hasta que él lo hiciera.   
Lo único que podía hacer por Louis era decirle que lo entendía y ofrecerle un abrazo, así que eso haría. Ahora, mañana y cuando lo necesitara.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos." Louis se aleja de Harry y se pone de pie lentamente (Harry un poco más lento al no sentir sus extremidades).  
No soporta ver el rostro de Louis, no sólo porque sus ojos están rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sino porque se puede ver el dolor y la tristeza en él. Y se pregunta si siempre estuvieron ahí, camuflados de sarcasmo y buen humor. 

Harry camina hasta la puerta y cuando intenta abrirla se queda con el picaporte (uno de vidrio y en forma de calabera) en la mano.   
Suelta un jadeo de sorpresa.

Louis baja la mirada y suspira. "Dios, Harry..." Era lo último que necesitaban esa noche.

El rizado apoya la cabeza contra la puerta y suelta un suspiro de cansancio. Todo lo sucedido en la noche le cae encima de repente y sólo quiere dormir. No se imagina cómo se sentirá Louis. "Supongo que cuando nos cuenten para regresar a la academia se darán cuenta que no estamos." Se giró cuando recordó que Louis estaba allí y debía estar ahí para él, el cansancio podía esperar.

Louis se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y miró a Harry de reojo. Ambos podían abrir la puerta con sus poderes de brujos, pero ninguno tenía ganas de salir de allí y enfrentar el mundo real tan pronto. "Mierda, cuando me vean se darán cuenta que lloré" Harry lo miró por un segundo y luego corrió la mirada. "¿Cómo me veo? Sé honesto." 

Los ojos azules de Louis brillaban en contraste con el rojo que los rodeaba. Sus parpados estaban hinchados y su nariz parecía la de un payaso. "Puedo prestarte mis lentes si quieres." 

Louis suspiró y movió la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca creyó que fuera posible odiar un objeto, pero Louis odiaba los lentes de Harry, le traían sólo malos pensamientos. "No, Harry" Negó con la cabeza. "Hay muchas personas, será insoportable para ti..."

Harry se los quitó con rapidez y sin mirarlo a los ojos se los ofreció. "Puedo soportarlo hasta la academia" Louis lo miraba derrotado. "Tómalos."

Louis los tomó con delicadeza y se los puso. "Gracias, Harry."

El rizado levantó la mirada una vez que los ojos de Louis estaban cubiertos. No volvería a cometer el error de leerle la mente.   
Y mucho menos el error de perderlo. "¿Estamos bien?" Le dijo con miedo en la voz. Esa pregunta fue lo más valiente que hizo en los últimos días.

Louis sonrió de costado a pesar del dolor que aún sentía en su alma. "Yo debería preguntarte eso." Soltó una risa seca que demostraba el miedo que tenía de saber la respuesta.

"Estamos bien." Le respondió Harry con su voz ronca. La misma voz que lo había tranquilizado esa noche, la misma que le había confesado que no podía estar alejado de él.

Louis levantó la comisura de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa y acto seguido bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.  
Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, muchas cosas que aceptar y entender.  
Pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Harry estaba de su lado.

Sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de los últimos días.


	28. Halloween

Al final no los contaron antes de volver a la academia porque no era obligación regresar, debido a que era viernes a la noche y el que quería podía quedarse en la ciudad (lo que hizo la mayoría, según les contó el encargado de cerrar el museo, quien los encontró sentados en el piso de la cocina luego de una hora de estar allí encerrados).  
Sus amigos notaron que Louis no estaba allí, y tampoco Harry. Sumaron dos más dos y pensaron que estaban juntos en algún lado, arreglando las cosas entre ellos.   
Y así era, de alguna forma.

Louis no le preguntó a Harry si quería quedarse en la ciudad, ni Harry a Louis. No hacía falta ni mirarse para saber que ninguno tenía los ánimos para eso.  
Apenas salieron a la calle vieron un taxi esperando en un semáforo, le hicieron señas y este los llevó hasta la academia.  
Ninguno se sintió incomodo al ir en completo silencio, demasiadas cosas habían dicho esa noche.  
Louis se había mostrado en su estado más vulnerable, y Harry le había confesado que lo necesitaba.  
Louis esperaba que Harry no se arrepintiera de haber dicho aquello en la mañana. Y Harry esperaba que Louis no se avergonzara de haberse abierto ante él.

Cuando llegan a la academia también suben en silencio, sólo rompiéndolo cuando Harry se tropieza con un escalón y Louis suelta una pequeña risa (que hubiera sido una carcajada si no estuviera tan agotado).  
Harry no quiere invadir el espacio de Louis pero necesita saber si Louis está allí, en algún lado, si de a poco está volviendo a confiar en él. Así que en el final de las escaleras, donde cada uno debe ir para un lado diferente, le dice en un susurro como si alguien realmente estuviera durmiendo, y no de fiesta en la ciudad: "¿Nos vemos mañana en clases?"

Louis baja la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior para no volver a reírse de él en menos de un minuto. Le da ternura su torpeza. "Mañana es sábado, Harry..." El rizado cierra los ojos y hace una mueca, avergonzado. "No sé tú, pero yo no iré a clases." Ver que Louis estaba siendo sarcástico otra vez le dio un poco de esperanza de que mañana podía ser un buen día y que las cosas iban a estar bien.

Cuando Louis estaba por girarse para ir a su habitación, Harry dio un paso hacia él y estiró su brazo como para detenerlo (pero no lo hizo). No sabía si debería estar hablándole tanto. Tal vez Louis se había mostrado tan vulnerable ante él porque no tiene a nadie más con quien hacerlo, y Harry fue la única opción. Tal vez Louis todavía no esté listo para volver a hablar con él, quizá aún no pueda soportar verlo a la cara. Pero debía intentarlo, era lo único que podía hacer. "Espera, Louis" Este lo hizo. No tenía una cara muy amigable, pero sabía que no era nada contra él. "¿Irás a la fiesta de Halloween mañana a la noche?" 

Louis sonrió de costado y asintió repetidas veces. "No me la perdería por nada" Miró a Harry directo a los ojos (tras los lentes). "¿Y tú?"

Harry no iba a ir. Hasta ahora. "Por supuesto" Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa amistosa. "¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?" Quería seguir haciéndole preguntas para saber si lo tenía permitido o aún era muy pronto y Louis le gritaría que lo dejara en paz.

Louis alza ambas cejas y, caminando hacia atrás, antes de girarse hacia su habitación, se alza de hombros y le dice: "Es una sorpresa." 

Harry se durmió unos minutos después de apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada (la tranquilidad de saber que Louis no lo odiaba fue de ayuda).   
Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en lo sucedido.  
Sabía que Louis podía llegar a estar extra sensible hasta acostumbrarse a que Harry sabía lo de su padre. Y él se encargaría de decirle las veces que fueran necesarias que estaba todo bien entre ellos, que siguiera adelante con su vida e intentara olvidar el pasado, que lo que había hecho no había sido matar a su padre, sino salvar a su madre.  
Pero sabía que nadie podía hacérselo entender salvo él mismo. Sólo Louis podía aceptar lo que había hecho, entender que fue para sobrevivir, agradecer por tener a su madre sana y salva, por él mismo seguir vivo, y salir adelante. Quizá Harry no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, pero estaría a su lado durante el camino.  
Si Louis se lo permitía.

A Louis, por otro lado, no le fue tan fácil conciliar el sueño.   
Zayn obviamente no estaba allí, seguramente había salido con Niall y Liam a la ciudad. Algo que Louis agradeció. Se sentía mucho mejor que los últimos días y se atrevería a decir que con un peso menos que venía cargando hacía años, pero aún así no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que se habían agrupado en sus ojos.  
No quería escuchar a la parte de él que le decía que Harry mañana no pensaría lo mismo que esa noche, que jamás le volvería a hablar cuando saliera la luz del sol y pensara bien las cosas, que nadie nunca podría amar a alguien que había hecho lo que él hizo.  
Por suerte también tenía buenos pensamientos, al ángel en el hombro susurrándole que no había tenido opción y que Harry entendía eso, que lo sabía desde el principio y nunca lo había tratado diferente, que recordara las cosas que Harry le había dicho esa noche.  
Decidió quedarse sólo con los pensamientos buenos que le ofrecía su mente, demasiadas cosas malas habían pasado en los últimos días.

Si Harry lo entendía y no lo juzgaba, tal vez un día podría animarse a contarle a Niall y a Liam, quienes habían estado a su lado en su peor momento y ni siquiera lo habían sabido.  
Louis podía llegar a entender que lo que hizo era necesario si no quería ver morir a su madre frente a sus ojos y luego morir él también, pero igualmente nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.  
El camino de sanación sería largo, ya habían pasado varios años y aún le faltaban muchos, pero al menos ahora tenía a otra persona que podía aliviar su dolor.  
Esa noche, al igual que muchas de su vida, lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Pero había algo diferente, algunas de esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de alivio.

Algo le decía que de ahora en más las cosas iban a mejorar para él.  
Después de todo, se lo merecía.

\-------

"¿Qué te parece este?" Louis sale del vestidor abriendo la cortina de forma brusca, habiendo perdido la paciencia hacía ya unos diez minutos. 

Zayn arrugó el rostro y movió su cabeza hacia un costado, motrando su disgusto. "No lo sé, Louis. No le veo nada divertido a Peter Pan." Se alzó de hombros y se dejó caer una vez más sobre el sofá en el que había estado sentado por la última hora. 

Louis rodó los ojos y se metió con enfado al vestidor. "Estoy harto, no me llevaré ni un maldito disfraz" Se oía como hablaba entre dientes mientras se quitaba el ajustado traje. "Se acabó. Se cancella Halloween." Zayn no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

"No creo que sea tan grave, Louis" Le dijo entre risas cuando su amigo salió con una pila de disfraces en los brazos y le dio la mitad a él para que lo ayudara a ponerlos en su lugar.  
"Además, creo que tengo una buena idea." 

Louis le había dicho a Harry que no podía decirle cuál sería su disfraz porque era una sorpresa.  
Lo que en realidad sucedía era que se había olvidado completamente de la fiesta de Halloween.  
Louis se había despertado sumamente de buen humor, como si la última noche no hubiera sucedido (o mejor dicho, eligiendo qué parte de lo sucedido elegir recordar). Dormir le había hecho bien, pero despertarse y recordar que Harry seguiría a su lado a pesar de todo, mucho más.  
Y no menos importante, era Halloween. Se sentía más brujo que nunca y con todas las buenas energías en su cuerpo. No podía desperdiciar ese día.

Louis despertó a Zayn antes del mediodía, lo cual fue extremadamente difícil (le llevó más de media hora hacer que abriera los ojos y otros quince minutos para que dejara la cama) debido a que se había quedado hasta tarde con los demás en la ciudad.  
Louis lo había escuchado llegar a la habitación riendo, cerrar la puerta tras él y maldecir a Louis por haber dejado su ropa sobre su cama.  
Era obvio que estaba ebrio por como arrastraba las palabras y por su rostro al día siguiente.

Louis necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a elegir un disfraz para esa noche y ni Niall o Liam eran una opción ya que estaban ensayando para la obra de la tarde.  
Zayn era la única opción (y aunque los otros pudieran no los elegiría nunca porque sus disfraces siempre habían sido ridículos o aburridos) y no le importaba si tenía que arrastrarlo hasta la ciudad.

Habían salido de la (tercer) tienda de disfraces a la que habían entrado y habían vuelto a salir con las manos vacías. Zayn lo estaba llevando hacia un lugar y aunque Louis le preguntara diez veces más adonde iban o qué idea se le había ocurrido, sabía que no conseguiría respuesta de su parte.

Las calles y los negocios estaban decorados por Halloween, aunque Nueva Orleans siempre tuviera esas vibras de película de terror.  
Había calabazas en cada puerta y muñecas de brujas que se encendían cuando alguien pasaba cerca, largando una carcajada terrorífica para asustar a los peatones (especialmente a los turistas).  
Louis nunca se había puesto a pensar si le gustaba esta ciudad. Siempre supo que debería vivir allí por unos años para poder ir a la academia, pero nunca se tomó el trabajo de leer sobre esta en Wikipedia o buscar videos en Youtube. Si sabía algo era por las películas o series de televisión o las noticias.  
Pero nada le hacía justicia, se dio cuenta ese día.  
Los jóvenes no eran de disfrutar del momento, de detenerse y mirar a su alrededor. Por primera vez entendió lo que su madre quería decir.  
Se detuvo y le gritó a Zayn para que hiciera lo mismo.  
Las calles eran muy de otro siglo, el cielo era muy celeste y el sol de otoño brillaba como todos los días al mediodía. Los turistas sacaban fotos hasta de un pájaro en el medio de la calle. Y por un momento, Louis también pudo ver la belleza.

"¿Te gusta la ciudad?" Louis suelta así como así, sin quitar su mirada de una pareja sacándose fotos con las hojas de los árboles acumuladas en el suelo. 

Zayn entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "No lo sé, ¿por qué preguntas?" Se apoyó contra la pared de una librería y activó el muñeco de un murciélago que comenzó a volar en el lugar. Zayn intentó disimular que se asustó pero se alejó tan rápido de allí que fue muy obvio.

Louis señala a su alrededor como si acabara de descubrir el secreto a la felicidad. De repente sintiendo optimismo, algo que hacía mucho había olvidado. Sentía como si se le hubiera dado otra oportunidad para intentar volver a ser feliz. Y Louis la había tomado con los brazos abiertos. "¿No te parece linda?"

Zayn señaló una gigantografía de una modelo en la vidriera de un negocio de ropa deportiva. "Ella me parece linda."

El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco en su pecho como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia del mundo.   
Aún no había podido hablar con Liam sobre el obvio hecho de que le gustaba Zayn, pero era eso, obvio. Louis se sentía como si hubiera sido él a quién traicionaban. Y ni siquiera estaban traicionando a nadie, Zayn simplemente había demostrado interés en una chica. Liam y Zayn no estaban saliendo, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que su amigo rubio esperaba que eso sucediera.

Y a menos que Zayn fuera bisexual... "¿Así que te gustan las chicas?" El morocho rió y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Sí, tal vez lo preguntó de una forma un poco brusca. 

"Sí." Respondió simplemente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

"Me había olvidado de que puedes sentir y esas cosas. No te veo como a una persona, en realidad. Para mi eres Zayn y ya."  
Louis se alzó de hombros como si algo de lo dijo hubiera tenido sentido.

Zayn lo empujó bromeando y, entre risas, soltó: "Eres un idiota." 

Louis asintió con una sonrisa. "Eso es verdad."

El morocho le señaló hacia un local a su derecha. "Aquí estamos."

Louis frunció el rostro y se paró frente la puerta de vidrio. "¿Qué carajo estamos haciendo aquí?"

\---------

Les había llevado casi dos meses armar la obra de teatro para Halloween. Pero había valido la pena en varios aspectos.  
Algunos alumnos descubrieron su pasión por el teatro, siendo esta la primera vez que formaban parte de una obra o quizá nunca antes habían actuado de la forma profesional que el director había exigido.  
Se formaron muchas amistades (incluída la de Louis y Harry gracias a su tarea de armar algunas decoraciones) y también otras terminaron (Liam les había contado sobre dos amigos que se anotaron juntos y luego de las primeras horas ensayando comenzaron a gritarse y uno dejó la obra).  
Liam le había recordado a Niall lo buen actor que era y que debería intentar perseguir una carrera en el teatro o el cine.  
Y Niall le había recordado a Liam que no debía mandar como si él fuera el director o el profesor de teatro.

Louis se acuerda lo poco que le entusiasmaba la idea de una obra de teatro pero ahora que ya está cambiado y caminando por los pasillos decorados de Halloween, agradece tener un lugar en el que por una hora no va a estar pensando en sus problemas si no en el de los protagonistas de la obra.

No iba a mentir, la fiesta de la noche lo tenía muy emocionado y esperaba poder concentrarse en la obra y no ponerse a pensar en si su disfraz fue una buena elección y en cómo iría Harry y en si todo estaría bien entre ellos dos luego de las cosas que habían pasado.  
Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle pero no iba a arruinar la noche de Halloween con sus problemas, podía dejar sus dudas para otro día.

Louis y Zayn habían ido a desearle suerte a Liam y a Niall una media hora antes de que la obra comenzara. Niall no paraba de sonreír y de imitarles partes de su actuación con su atuendo antiguo. Liam no paraba de temblar y de leer una y otra vez la hoja que ya se había aprendido de memoria el primer día que se la entregaron.  
Zayn había decidido quedarse ya y guardarle un lugar a Louis que aún debía ir a cambiarse y a Harry quien ni siquiera sabían si iba a ir (y si va seguro aparecería tarde).

Ahora Louis ya se había puesto sus pantalones negros ajustados, unas botitas vans negras y una camiseta (también negra) con la cara de Jack Skeleton (este sería el primer Halloween que no vería El Extraño Mundo de Jack así que lo compensaría usando esa camiseta).  
Su cabello iba igual que siempre, con su flequillo peinado hacia el costado y molestándole en los ojos.  
Estaba de pie en la entrada del salón de actos viendo cómo de a poco los alumnos de los tres años iban entrando y acomodándose en sus lugares. Podía ver a Liam abrir la cortina y asomarse nervioso cada vez que ingresaba más gente.

En un momento se gira otra vez hacia el salón y ve a Zayn caminar por el pasillo y hacerle señas con las manos mientras movía la boca. "No te entiendo" Le dice Louis, también moviendo la boca en lugar de hablar.   
Ninguno entendía por qué hacían eso en lugar de hablar, pero bueno.

Zayn se paró frente a él y lo miró confundido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Louis señaló hacia atrás. "Espero a Harry. No se si va a venir, no me dijo nada" Hablaba demasiado rápido y sin mirar a Zayn, no querí ver si lo estaba juzgando por haber vuelto a hablar tan rápido con Harry. Él mismo se juzgaba por eso. Sentía como si se hubiera arreglado todo demasiado rápido, como si no se mereciera estar sintiéndose bien tan pronto. Una voz en su mente le decía que debería seguir llorando, sintiéndose solo e incomprendido y que debía tener miedo, que no confiara en Harry. Pero conocía muy bien esa voz, había estado complicándole la vida por años y aunque lo hiciera pensar y dudar nunca le haría caso. Louis sabía que Harry lo entendía, y de a poco él mismo estaba entendiendo y aceptando lo sucedido. Se rascó la cabeza y tragó saliva. "Pero siempre llega tarde a este tipo de cosas y-"

Zayn rió por lo bajo y con la cabeza señaló hacia el salón. "Harry ya está aquí hace bastante, Louis" Louis abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. Miró hacia las primeras filas y lo vio allí sentado derecho y sin el sombrero, seguro pensó en que podía taparle la visión a alguien y decidió no ponérselo. No debería haberle dado ternura ese pensamiento, pero demás está decir que así fue. "Ven, te guardamos un lugar." 

El camino hasta las primeras filas fue eterno, aunque realmente haya sido de unos diez segundos. Louis tenía miedo de ver a Harry a la cara y recordar todo lo que había pasado los últimos días y la noche anterior. Tenía miedo de que Harry no pudiera verlo, de que no quisiera hablarle, de que pensara que Louis era un monstruo y lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

Pero simplemente alzó la mano y le sonrió con timidez, como si él también estuviera luchando contra sus propios miedos. Como si el también estuviera aterrado de ser juzgado e incomprendido. Como si Louis no quisiera estar cerca suyo por su poder, por algo que no podía controlar. "Hola, Louis."

Su voz fue como un antídoto que borró los pensamientos malos que lo estaban invadiendo. Louis le regaló una sonrisa sincera para dejarle ver que todo estaba bien, cosa que sintió que Harry también quiso hacer al sonreírle. "Hey." 

Zayn los miró a ambos y notó que había un poco de incomodidad así que se sentó en el medio, para que no tuvieran que sentirse raros al estar tan cerca. A los dos minutos se arrepintió.

Harry se inclinó en el asiento para ver a Louis al otro lado de Zayn. "¿Cómo estás?"

Louis también se inclinó en la silla, obligando a Zayn a apoyarse contra el respaldo para no sentirse tan observado por Louis y Harry. "Estoy bien, gracias" Le sonrió. "¿Y tú?" 

Harry asintió varias veces con una sonrisa. Ninguno había sonreído tanto en el tiempo que se conocían. Al menos no al otro. "Yo también."

Louis se sentó derecho un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Zayn dio vuelta los ojos y se movió en la silla. Louis le señaló el escenario a Harry. "No puedo esperar para burlarme de Niall y ver cómo le caen las gotas de transpiración a Liam mientras presenta la obra." Zayn reía mientras negaba con la cabeza, Harry había reído quizá un poco más de lo que era necesario.

"Ya quiero ver cómo quedaron nuestras decoraciones." Soltó Harry acomodándose bien los lentes. Louis bajó la mirada un segundo porque recordó por qué los usaba. Y sabía que sería difícil, que muchas veces lo inundarian malos recuerdos y se enfadaría con Harry por haberle ocultado cosas. Pero haría lo posible para ignorar esa voz en su mente que nunca sirvió para nada bueno.

Louis comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de sus jeans. Negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita. "Espero que-"

Zayn se puso de pie de repente haciendo que ambos se sentaran derechos al instante. "Louis, siéntate en mi lugar" Louis frunció el ceño y Harry, quien pareció entender, se tragó una carcajada. "Ya me cansaron, si tanto van a hablar, siéntate a su lado." Zayn se movió y Louis, intentando esconder una sonrisa y no sonrojarse, se sentó al lado de Harry, quien de repente estaba cruzado de brazos y sentado con la espalda contra la silla. 

Louis se comodó para que sus piernas no tocaran las de Harry, algo que no había hecho con Zayn. "Entonces..." Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego mirándose y riendo al respecto. Zayn se estaba tapando el rostro con ambas manos y a punto de sentarse en la última fila.

Harry le dijo que hablara él primero y Louis no iba a ponerse a discutir, así que lo hizo. Se sentó de costado para poder verlo a la cara cuando le hablara. "¿Sabes de qué te vas a disfrazar?" Louis había intentado no imaginarse a Harry con diferentes disfraces no aptos para usar en una academia pero no fue muy exitoso.

Harry asintió. "Sip, pero tú no me dijiste así que yo tampoco lo haré." Harry lo estaba viendo al hablar y aunque tuviera los lentes puestos sentía que tenía que correr la mirada de lo nervioso que se sentía al tenerlo tan cerca. 

Louis movió su mirada hacia el piso y sonrió. "Tampoco quería saber." Levantó la mirada y alzó las cejas, al mismo tiempo alzándose de hombros.

Harry niega con la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio inferior para no reirse y dejar ver a Louis que cualquier cosa que hiciera lo afectaba de alguna forma. Abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento Liam carraspeó y golpeó el micrófono con el dedo. 

Las luces se apagaron y sólo se encendió una que alumbraba a Liam. "Buenas tardes a todos y Feliz Halloween" Dijo Liam ganándose un aplauso de todos los alumnos que estaban sentados y de los que aún seguían llegando por el pasillo. "Trabajamos muy duro durante casi dos meses para poder realizar un gran espectáculo para la diversión de todos" Louis estaba sonriendo con orgullo por lo feliz que lucía su amigo cuando debía hablar frente a muchas personas. "Todos aquí sabemos la verdadera historia de Halloween, por eso decidimos hacer de esta obra algo más entretenido y humorístico" Todos aplaudieron y Liam les sonrió. "El director no pudo estar presente porque tuvo que viajar a un encuentro de brujos en Dubai, pero les agradece por venir y espera que disfruten." Todos aplauden y silban y gritan como si Magnus estuviera allí y pudiera oírlos. Louis no los juzga, él también lo ama.

La luz sobre Liam cambia a un color naranja fuerte y música de misterio comienza a sonar (hay un chico tocando el piano a un costado del escenario y Louis lo envidia como a cualquier persona que sabe tocar un instrumento).   
Liam comienza a hablar con una voz terrorífica: "Halloween es una fiesta de origen pagano que se celebra la noche del 31 de octubre, víspera del Día de Todos los Santos y que tiene sus raíces en el antiguo festival celta conocido como Samhain, que significa fin del verano y se celebraba al finalizar la temporada de cosechas en Irlanda para dar comienzo al año nuevo celta, coincidiendo con el solsticio de otoño" La música cambia de repente a una típica de bar, las cortinas se abren y hay varios chicos bailando con (lo que se supone que es) jarras de algún tipo de cerveza en la mano.   
"Pero esa historia a nadie le importa, así que espero que esta sí." Liam hizo una reverencia y la luz sobre su cabeza se apagó para que no se notara cuando este contara la historia, y diera la impresión que su voz venía de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Louis comenzó a gritar apenas vio a Niall salir al escenario con una túnica negra (que podría ser una de las que Harry hizo) cubriendo su cuerpo. Y así fue durante toda la obra. Zayn aplaudiendo a Niall y Louis gritándole cosas, Harry llevándose dos dedos a la boca para silbar.   
Louis odiaba las obras de teatro pero esta había sido increíble.

Por momentos dejaba de reír sólo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Para ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta que Zayn y Harry ya eran parte de su grupo. Había pasado poco tiempo y ya habían conseguido nuevas personas que al parecer estarían allí por mucho tiempo.

\---------

"Zayn, no creo que esto haya sido una buena idea." Se queja Louis mientras Zayn, unos metros antes que él, lo lleva de la mano por los pasillos de la academia.

El morocho, sin detenerse, le dice: "Me dijiste que era la mejor idea del mundo. Lo que, permíteme decirte, me pareció exagerado, pero viniendo de ti, lo entiendo." 

Louis intentó golpearlo pero debido al disfraz que tenía puesto no pudo. "Quiero que sepas que te estoy sacando la lengua, aunque no puedas verme" Zayn rodó los ojos y por un momento se sintió llevando a sus hermanas menores a pedir dulces. "¿Crees que a Harry le guste mi disfraz?" Louis de repente comenzó a dudar de lo que había planeado con Zayn y se puso a pensar que tal vez lo que debería haber hecho era ponerse algo que resaltara sus atributos y no algo que los ocultara.

"Creí que ese no era el punto." La voz de Zayn dejaba ver que estaba a un paso de dejar a Louis solo en el pasillo.

Louis se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que su amigo también lo hiciera. "Lo sé, yo sólo creo..."

Lo interrumpió tomándolo de ambos hombros. "Esto va a ser divertido, creeme." Louis suspiró y dejó que Zayn lo llevara hasta el patio trasero donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de Halloween esa noche.

Louis podía ver (un poco) con su disfraz, pero Zayn llevándolo de la mano disminuía el riesgo de caer por las escaleras.  
Cuando salieron de la academia fueron recibidos con música fuerte, aroma a comida deliciosa y muchas personas con disfraces increíbles.   
Louis se sentía como un idiota, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

"Allí está Liam, vamos." Louis se giró hacia donde había señalado Zayn pero no veía a Liam.

Cerró un ojo para ver si veía mejor por un solo agujero del disfraz. "¿Dónde?" 

Zayn volvió a señalar mientras caminaba y Louis lo seguía. "Es el que está disfrazado de loro" Louis miró hacia delante y quiso cubrirse la boca para evitar reírse fuerte pero su manó chocó contra la tela del disfraz. "Fue su idea que él y yo tengamos disfraces a juego." Ahí fue cuando Louis notó que Zayn estaba disfrazado de pirata. 

Louis no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y menos lo que acababa de escuchar. Zayn estaba vestido de pirata porque Liam le había dicho de usar disfraces a juego y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue la de ser el loro que tienen los piratas en los hombros.  
"Dios, Zayn..." Louis negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba dejar de reír. "No puedo creer que Liam te dijo que te disfrazaras de pirata y que él sería tu loro y tú simplemente...aceptaste."

Zayn lo empujó mientras disimulaba las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. "Se veía muy emocionado, no supe cómo decirle que no" Se alzó de hombros. "No olvides que tú también aceptaste mi idea de ponerte una maldita sábana sobre la cabeza, con dos agujeros mal recortados en los ojos y venir como lo que se supone es un fantasma." 

Louis bufó y se llevó las manos a la cintura. "Porque me dijiste que sería gracioso ver cómo Harry me buscaba por la fiesta y no me encontraba." 

Zayn rodó los ojos. "Y a ti te pareció una buena idea."

Louis se cruzó de brazos. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué discutían pero debía ganar. "Pues ya cambié de opinión."

La música era fuerte pero, al parecer, no tanto como ahogar sus voces. "Hey, Louis, Zayn." Harry los saludó a ambos con la mano y una super sonrisa en el rostro.

Louis se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó. "¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!" Zayn se estaba sosteniendo del estómago porque no podía parar de reírse y ya le faltaba el aire. Louis podría romper algo del enojo, su plan no había funcionado. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo?" Le preguntó Louis dando golpes en el suelo con los pies como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba no sonreír tanto al ver a Louis cubierto por una sábana blanca. Era lo más gracioso y tierno que había visto en el último tiempo. "Te escuché discutir con Zayn" Se alzó de hombros. "Se puede oír lo que hablan desde allí." Señaló hacia la puerta de la academia por la que salían hacia la fiesta.  
Louis bajó la mirada hacia sus pies (y entonces se dio cuenta lo patético que era su disfraz al ver que simplemente se había puesto una sábana sobre la ropa que usa todos los días) y soltó un suspiro. Harry rió y se acercó un poco más a Louis, mirando por los agujeros de sus ojos. "¿Puedo saber por qué querías esconderte de mi toda la noche?" 

La forma en la que Harry había hecho esa pregunta había sido tan sexy que Louis sólo podía pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había tenido sexo. "No quería esconderme de ti" Louis se alzó de hombros. "Simplemente quería hacer que me buscaras" Harry negó con la cabeza con una mueca de picardía en el rostro. "Hubiera sido muy divertido, créeme." Louis quería que lo tragara la tierra pero se dio unas palmaditas por no haber perdido el control y haber salido corriendo de allí.

Cuando Harry estaba por responderle, Niall abrazó a Louis por detrás y comenzó a burlarse de su traje, mientras Liam los saludaba a todos con lo que se suponía era una voz de loro. "Zayn y yo hacemos juego, ¿qué les parece?" Preguntó con emoción. Zayn sonreía algo forzado sólo para complacer a su amigo.

"Muy tonto" Respondió Louis, al mismo tiempo que Niall, entre risas, soltó: "Peor que el de Louis".

Louis lo empujó unos metros haciendo que casi caiga encima de Liam, quien se quejó de que casi le arranca unas plumas. "Tú ni siquiera te quitaste el disfraz de la obra, Niall. Mi disfraz fue hecho con esfuerzo." Exageró Louis, como de costumbre.

Zayn se metió. "Tú simplemente pagaste por la sábana y yo le hice dos agujeros para los ojos con unas tijeras." 

Louis estaba por responderle y comenzar la segunda pelea entre los dos en los últimos cinco minutos, pero un grupo de chicos se acercó hacia ellos y los invitó a la fogata, donde estaban haciendo unos juegos.  
Por supuesto que Louis y Harry no los siguieron.  
Una vez que se quedaron solos, Louis se quitó el disfraz con enojo y lo dejó sobre una mesa. Luego se apoyó contra un árbol y tomó un vaso de ponche color naranja que no sabía a nada que conociera.

"Creo que es un poco peligroso estar haciendo juegos con alcohol tan cerca del fuego." Dijo Harry con seriedad, mirando hacia donde se habían ido sus amigos.

En ese momento Louis se percató del disfraz de Harry.  
Tenía puesto un sombrero como todos los días, pero no era el mismo, era uno aún más grande. Unas calzas negras apretaban sus piernas y tenía algo así como un vestido color negro transparente. En sus pies, botas negras con un taco de más de cinco centímetros.

"Eres Stevie Nicks." Louis pensó que lo había dicho de una forma normal pero al parecer no había sido así porque Harry dejó de ver hacia la fogata para girarse hacia él y lo miró confundido.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Los rizos de Harry volaban debido a la brisa de la noche. Louis no podía creer la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo todo este tiempo para no gritarle en la cara lo apuesto que es y rogarle de rodillas que lo besara hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Louis carraspeó y volvió a la realidad. "Estás disfrazado de Stevie Nicks." Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que Harry devolvió al instante.

Se tomó el vestido y dio un giro en el lugar. "No tenía una peluca rubia." Se alzó de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

Louis volvió a tomar un trago del asqueroso ponche para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. "Puedes hacerla aparecer." Si las manos de Louis habían comenzado a temblar luego de ver la vestimenta de Harry esperaba que este no lo notara.

Harry asintió pero arrugó el rostro. "No creo que una peluca rubia me quede bien" Se puso al lado de Louis y tomó un pedazo de pastel de calabaza. "Ademas no quiero otra razón para que me digan raro." Luego de decir aquello rió pero Louis notó que le molestaba. Ojalá pudiera hacer desaparecer a todos los imbéciles que alguna vez se habîan burlado de Harry.

"¿No hablaste con el director al respecto?" Louis intentaba ser correcto y no salir a amenazar a los brabucones. Sabía que no era mucho lo que lo molestaban, que podría ser mucho peor, pero aún así, las palabras, en forma de susurro o de grito, dolían.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se terminaba un pedazo del pastel. "Ya no soy un niño, puedo soportarlo."

Louis le ofreció a Harry un vaso de ponche y este aceptó. "Sí, pero no deberías" Notaba que Harry no quería seguir hablando al respecto así que lo tomó de la mano (oh cómo había extrañado hacer eso) y comenzó a caminar. "Tengo una idea." 

Harry lo siguió sin dudarlo, como venía haciendo hacía un tiempo. Su mano era tan suave que Louis quería acercársela al rostro para sentirla en sus mejillas. Quizá era muy pronto para eso.  
Cuando llegaron hacia la entrada del bosque, Louis se detuvo cerca de su banco y Harry dijo: "No podemos entrar al bosque la noche de Halloween." Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que le dio ternura.

Louis rió por lo bajo y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que de la nada los rodeara musica de Fleetwood Mac que sólo ellos podían oír. "No entraremos, nos quedaremos aquí" Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el hechizo de Louis. "Y bailaremos" Harry abrió la boca pero Louis lo ingterrumpió. "No acepto un no como respuesta. Estamos los dos solos, alejados del resto, nadie nos verá" Louis comenzó a mover su cuerpo lentamente de un lado al otro y le hizo señas a Harry para que lo imitara. "Vamos, Harry. Prometo no juzgarte." Lo miró con una mirada seductora que demostraba lo cansado que estaba de esconder lo que sentía.

El rizado se rindió y con una sonrisa tímida comenzó a moverse. Louis no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Harry se estaba dejando llevar. Se balanceaba hacia un lado y el otro y movía los brazos como Steve Nicks hacía en el escenario. Se notaba que no le gustaba bailar y que sólo lo hacía para complacer a Louis.  
Rihannon sonaba de fondo y Louis no podía creer que tenía a Harry bailando frente a sus ojos, vestido como Stevie Nicks, la noche de Halloween, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Y esta vez era diferente porque ninguno tenía miedo de lo que podía pensar el otro si se enteraba de lo que el otro escondía.  
También era diferente porque Louis estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por lo que sentía por Harry.

Luego de tres canciones más de Fleetwood Mac, Louis le bailó a Harry de espaldas para ver si eso lo ponía incómodo (sin apoyarse contra él, por supuesto, no porque no quisiera sino porque no debía) pero Harry simplemente le sonreía, y Louis no podía creerlo. Fueron a buscar cerveza y bebieron mientras bailaban un par de canciones más. Hasta que la fogata comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña, hasta que Louis ya no se burlaba de las veces que Harry se tropezaba, Harry ya no tenía más chistes que contar y le dolían los pies por bailar con las botas.  
Silver Springs terminó y Louis cortó el hechizo. Acto seguido se recostó en el césped y le hizo señas a Harry para que lo acompañara.  
Una vez más, Harry ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

"Silver Springs es mi canción preferida." Le confesó Louis con la voz entrecortada, cansado de tanto bailar, una vez que Harry estaba recostado a su lado, ambos observando el cielo nocturno de esa hermosa noche otoñal en la que ninguno parecía sentir el frío suficiente.

Harry se giró hacia Louis, haciendo que este bajara la mirada de las estrellas y la posara en él. "No puedo creer que te convertí en fan de Fleetwood Mac." Le sonrió sin siquiera planearlo.

Louis movió la mirada un segundo cuando notó lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. "Stevie Nicks es increíble, no podía no convertirme en fanático de su música." Ojalá pudiera ver los ojos de Harry ahora.

Harry lo quedó mirando por unos segundos en los que Louis estaba seguro podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. La forma en la que lo estaba mirando (aunque no viera sus ojos) e incluso el ruido que hacía el silencio sólo podían haber signifigado una cosa. "Deberíamos ir a verlos en concierto algún día" Louis asintió con una sonrisa al instante, imaginándose en esa experiencia junto a Harry. "Todavía hacen giras."

Louis asintió y tragó saliva porque por alguna razón sentía que el rostro de Harry estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo. "Me encantaría" Harry movió su mirada otra vez hacia el cielo, dándole tiempo a Louis de observarlo y pensar. ¿Podría lograrlo? Pensaba Louis. ¿Podría dar el primer paso, saltar al agua y arriesgarse? No quería perder su amistad pero cada día que pasaba le dolía más conformarse sólo con eso. Miles de imágenes le llenaron la mente: los primeros días en los que quería que Harry dejara de huir de él, los días en los que comenzaron a hablar y Louis debía remar la conversación, cuando era obvio que Harry le ocultaba cosas pero no le importaba mientras pudiera estar cerca suyo. Y todos los buenos momentos entre cada amargura. El viaje al pasado, las charlas sin sentido en las que se hacían preguntas idiotas, la noche que salieron al bar con los chicos y Louis descubrió que le gustaba.

Ahora, ambos recostados con la luna sobre ellos como testigo de lo que cada uno piensa y siente, Louis está dispuesto a sacrificar lo que tienen por la esperanza de algo más.

"¿Harry?" Louis dijo su nombre en un susurro al mismo tiempo que le puso una mano en el brazo.

Harry se giró con letitud hacia él como si supiera lo que estaba por suceder. Lo miró por unos segundos como si estuviera juntando fuerzas. "¿Qué?" También se lo susurró, como un secreto.

Una voz dentro de Louis le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que no se arriesgara. Pero estaba cansado de tener miedo.   
Era ahora o nunca.  
"Tú sabes que me gustas, ¿verdad?" Louis lo había pensado ese mismo día. Si Harry había leído su mente, también seguro sabía que Louis hacía mucho pensaba en él de una forma en la que los amigos no piensan en los otros amigos.  
Ya está. Lo había dicho en voz alta. Si Harry no lo sabía, ahora sí.  
Todo podía mejorar o irse a la mierda.

Ojalá hubiera podido ver los ojos de Harry durante todos esos segundos en los que simplemente lo miró y no dijo una palabra. Tal vez su corazón no hubiera galopado tan fuerte en su pecho y la mano que tenía sobre el brazo de Harry no estaría temblando.  
"Sí." Respondió Harry como si nada. Como si su amistad no estuviera en juego, como si Louis no estuviera por desvanecerse.

No podía dar la vuelta ahora. Debía seguir. "Pero yo no puedo leer tu mente, Harry." Le dijo Louis, refiriéndose a que a él también le gustaría saber si Harry siente cosas por él. 

El silencio de Harry y el no saber cómo era su mirada en esos momentos lo estaba matando.  
Pero al parecer valió la pena.  
Harry se sentó en el lugar y puso un brazo a cada lado del rostro de Louis. "No necesitas leer mi mente."   
Louis sabía lo que iba a suceder y sin embargo cuando Harry se quitó los lentes y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta su rostro sintió un tirón en el pecho que hizo que su corazón diera un solo latido muy fuerte y luego siguiera dando latidos rápidos.

El rostro de Harry estaba tan cerca del suyo y aunque ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocaba la del otro, con sólo sentir la respiración de Harry sobre sus labios tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque no soportaba todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo.  
Estar cerca de Harry lo hacía sentirse bien, feliz. Tenerlo encima suyo lo tenía en completo éxtasis.

Cuando sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos sintió que todo había valido la pena. Lo bueno y también lo malo. Los labios de Harry eran tan suaves que Louis se imaginaba que así se sentiría tocar una nube. Tenía miedo de que fuera mentira, de que el momento se le escapara o que Harry se disolviera en el lugar, así que lo tomó de las mejillas para profundisar el beso y anclarse a la realidad.   
De repente el corazón de Louis se calmó para que en su estómago comenzara una revolución de mariposas inquietas.  
Nunca antes un beso se había sentido tan bien.  
Harry movía los labios lentamente pero con fuerza al mismo tiempo, y Louis intentaba seguirle el ritmo.  
Eran tan suaves, y los ruidos que hacían cada vez que se separaban para respirar le daban más ganas de seguir besándolo. Cuando sintió la lengua de Harry rozar su labio superior soltó un pequeño jadeo para luego abrir la boca para que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con su lengua.  
Era la primera vez que se besaban y si Louis no tuviera miedo de ahuyentar a Harry ya lo hubiese acercado hacia él tomándolo del trasero para juntar sus cuerpos. 

Harry no estaba en una muy buena posición y eso se hizo obvio cuando separó sus bocas y se sentó.   
Louis estaba a punto de tomarlo de la cara y volver a chocar sus labios y soltarlo sólo cuando saliera el sol (pero sabía que se estaba acalambrando por acomodarse a la posición en la que estaba Louis acostado).  
"No puedo creer todo el tiempo que nos llevó darnos un maldito beso." Dijo entre risas mientras miraba el suelo, ya que no tenía los lentes y tenía miedo de leer pensamientos de Louis que no debía.

Louis se levantó del suelo y se sentó a un lado de Harry, demasiado cerca como para que no tuviera otra opción más que mirarlo. Ya no había nada que ocultarle. Es más, si leía su mente de ahora en adelante todo sería más fácil. "Espero que no nos tome tanto volver a hacerlo." Louis le puso una mano en la mejilla y Harry entendió. Esta vez no se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios, esta vez ya sabía que ambos estaban en la misma página.

Harry lo besaba mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano, y Louis le pasaba los dedos entre sus rizos.   
No sabían para qué lado ir con sus bocas, a veces se reían cuando se chocaban los dientes o cuando uno mordía al otro sin querer. Así eran los primeros besos y así eran ellos, imperfectos. Pero era hermoso al mismo tiempo. No podría haber sido mejor.  
Lo que sentían en cada parte de su cuerpo era la felicidad de por fin estar así de cerca.  
La música de la fiesta no era la más adecuada para tener de fondo durante su primer beso (primeros besos, fueron muchos) pero al parecer ninguno le estaba prestando atención. Lo único que oían era el ruido de sus labios chocar, la risa de Louis o Harry cuando de la nada no podían evitar sonreír, y la respiración de ambos cuando no se separaban en muchos segundos.

Los últimos besos de la noche fueron más lentos y pausados, como queriendo alargar el momento, congelar la noche.

Sólo se dejaron de besar cuando a ambos le dolían los traseros por haber estado varias horas sentados sobre el pasto.


	29. El Día Después

La frase "el día después" por lo general tiene connotación negativa. El día después casi siempre se refiere a que te sientes mal, triste o agotado luego de algo que sucedió el día anterior. No importa si eso que sucedió fue bueno o malo, el resultado eres tú sintiéndote fatal por ello.

Para Louis, por primera vez, fue diferente.

El día después de Halloween fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

\---

Louis y Harry habían vuelto a sus habitaciones antes que sus compañeros, podrían haberse quedado hablando hasta el amanecer pero ambos habían pasado por mucho los últimos días y las emociones eran demasiadas. 

Por momentos Louis se perdía en los besos y por otros se quedaba quieto en la mitad de uno y Harry se detenía, esperaba a que Louis volviera a la realidad y luego seguían besándose.  
Harry también por momentos se notaba que estaba pensando en otra cosa, porque los besos eran diferentes, de alguna forma.

No dijeron mucho luego de besarse.  
Harry le preguntó si tenía sueño, Louis le respondió que sí aunque la palabra adecuada fuera agotado.  
Harry le dijo que él también, que si quería ir a dormir.  
Esa pregunta le provocó un revuelo en el estómago, por un momento imaginándose a ambos compartiendo la misma cama. Pero Louis sabía que Harry no se refería a eso.

Ambos habían caminado en silencio hasta el piso de sus habitaciones, a veces chocándose las manos al estar caminando tan cerca del otro. Louis notó que Harry varias veces se giraba hacia él. Una de esas veces Louis lo atrapó justo y Harry soltó una risita al ver la expresión de Louis.

En otro momento de su vida Louis no se hubiera ido de la fiesta tan rápido y menos al ver a sus amigos tomando tanto alcohol y riendo hasta el cansancio. En otro momento de su vida Louis estaría colgado de Harry, arrinconándolo contra una pared y diciéndole que siguieran con los besos en su habitación.

Pero ahora Louis sólo quería arrojarse a su cama y quedarse dormido para dejar de pensar que no se merece la felicidad que esta sintiendo. Quiere cerrar los ojos y que la voz en su cabeza que le grita que Harry va a contar su secreto se calle. Quiere creer que Harry no va a cambiar de opinión, que no se va a despertar un día y decidir que lo odia por lo que hizo.

Se dan un abrazo cuando terminan de subir las escaleras y ambos tienen que tomar distintos pasillos para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.   
Louis lo abraza, y cuando Harry siente que Louis lo necesita aún más cerca lo apreta con fuerza, como si fuera posible estar más cerca del otro.

"Fue una noche increíble, Harry." Le susurra Louis durante el abrazo, no animándose a decírselo a la cara. Sabe que Harry también sintió lo mismo, sus besos lo delataron. Pero aún así tenía miedo y siempre lo tendría.

Harry se separa de él, como sabiendo que Louis necesita que se lo reafirme, aunque en el fondo ya lo sepa. Asiente repetidas veces con una sonrisa y ganas de besarlo de nuevo, pero cree que quizá ya es demasiado. "Espero que no sea la única." Se rasca la cabeza y se acomoda el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Entonces Louis recuerda que está vestido de Stevie Nicks, y quiere hacerle una broma sobre cómo quiere volver a verlo en ese disfraz, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, porque la tristeza le ganó y ya no soporta no estar solo y acostado, lejos de lo que má feliz lo hace en el momento.

Louis asiente y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación. "Espero lo mismo." Le dice con el último rastro de sonrisa que queda en su rostro.

Harry le sonríe y sólo comienza a caminar hacia su habitación cuando ya no puede ver a Louis.   
No necesita sacarse los lentes para saber que Louis no estaba bien.  
Pero tampoco los necesita para saber que Louis necesita tiempo solo, él estándole arriba y preguntándole cómo puede ayudarlo no va a servir de nada.  
Al menos no hoy.

Harry va a ayudar a Louis a entender que está todo bien entre ellos y que ya no hay nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse.  
Le recordará que el pasado ya no es parte de nuestra vida, y mucho menos los malos recuerdos.

Harry se quita el disfraz y lo guarda en su closet con una sonrisa, recordando la forma en que Louis lo miraba. Se da una ducha corta pero que dura lo suficiente para dejarlo pensar qué le dirá a Louis la próxima vez que lo vea.  
No sólo porque no sabe si debería saludarlo con un abrazo o con un beso. ¿Siguen siendo amigos pero que se besan o ya están un paso mas allá de eso?  
Tampoco puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que quiere decirle para que confíe en él y se de cuenta que Harry no se irá a ningún lado.  
Se deja caer a la cama sin siquiera su ropa interior, llega a cubrirse con la sábana pero no recuerda nada luego de eso.  
El sueño lo envuelve con rapidéz.

Louis se da cuenta que perdió su disfraz cuando se descambia y ve que tiene sólo su ropa normal. Se preocuparía si su disfraz no fuera una sábana que Zayn y él compraron por unos pocos dólares en una tienda de baratijas.  
Con la idea de bañarse al día siguiente, se recuesta lentamente en la cama y se queda mirando el techo por varios minutos en los que el único pensamiento bueno que tiene es el de los labios de Harry.  
Debería estar feliz (y lo estuvo, por varias horas de la noche) pero sus pensamientos destructivos y el miedo eran más fuertes que las mariposas en su estómago.

Harry y él deben hablar, una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez, con suerte, no sea tan terrible como la última vez.  
Aunque Louis no tiene idea de cómo comenzar esa conversación. Y tampoco quiere. Prefiere que todo suceda como deba suceder sin hacer preguntas.  
Harry lo besó. Louis lo besó. Se besaron. Ninguno quiso parar por horas.  
Eso no suena para nada amistoso. No debería tener miedo de abrazarlo al día siguiente, o tomarlo de la mano si se le apetecía.  
Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por supuesto.

Se queda dormido cuando intenta beber agua de una botella aún acostado, y se vuelca la mitad en el pecho y en la cama, cerrando los ojos con frustración y dejando que el agua se seque sola.

Dormir sobre las sábanas mojadas es un sueño a comparación de todo lo que vivió esos días.

\----------

No sabe si es posible que los rugidos de su estómago lo hayan despertado, pero está casi seguro.  
Parpadea las veces necesarias para poder abrir los ojos y no ver borroso.  
Se mueve hacia un costado y ve que Zayn está desparramado en su cama como si alguien lo hubiera arrojado sobre esta, lo que seguramente sucedió esa madrugada.  
Louis está agradecido de que su compañero de habitación sea tan silencioso como para no interrumpir sus horas de sueño.

Pero el compañero de Zayn no era silencioso. "¡Zayn!" Louis le lanza una lata de cerveza vacía que seguramente traía Zayn en la mano al ingresar a la habitación. Ni siquiera se mueve pero por suerte había dos latas más en el suelo para lanzarle.

Cuando la terceza le cae en el rostro, suelta un quejido, algo así como "déjame en paz" o "te voy a matar".  
Louis se levanta de la cama y abre las percianas para que el sol le moleste. Necesita que su amigo se despierte porque necesita hacer lo que nunca antes hizo: reunir a sus amigos para contarles que Harry y él por fin se besaron y que si no lo besa en las próximas horas siente que se morirá.

Era el primer día que no pensaba nada malo al despertarse y algo le decía que el resto del día sería aún mejor. Esperaba que su intuición no le fallara porque realmente necesitaba un descanso del sufrimiento.

Se metió al baño al recordar que no se había duchado luego de la fiesta y se quedó bajo el agua por varios minutos luegos de enjabonarse y pasarse el shampoo.  
Se llevó una mano a su pene y se le cruzó por la cabeza masturbarse pero el saber que Zayn estaba tan cerca lo ponía incómodo.  
Debía hacerlo cuando estuviera solo. 

Se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró (conjunto deportivo) y volvió a molestar a Zayn para que se despertara.  
Ya no tenía nada con qué arrojarle así que simplemente se sentó en su cama y le abrió los parpados con sus dedos. "¿Estás despierto?" Le salió entre risas, hasta él mismo se daba cuenta que era insoportable pero no podía evitarlo.

Zayn bufó y empujó a Louis de su cama quien no lo veía venir y cayó de costado a la alfombra. Se quejó por varios segundos hasta que Zayn, sin mirarlo, le dijo: "¿Qué quieres, Louis?" Hablaba con la boca pegada al colchón pero por suerte Louis ya había aprendido el idioma que hablaba el Zayn dormido.

Louis apoyó el mentón en el colchón de su amigo y lo miró fijo aunque le estuviera dando la espalda. "Harry y yo nos besamos" Arrugó el rostro. "Y tus sábanas huelen a queso."

El morocho se dio vuelta en seguida y se sentó en el lugar, haciendo que Louis se alejara si no quería el pie de Zayn en su cara. "¿Qué dijiste?" 

Louis movió las piernas de Zayn para poder apoyarse en el colchón. "Que tus sábanas-"

Zayn rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. "Eso no, idiota. ¿Besaste a Harry?"

Louis no puede evitar sentir calor en las mejillas y espera que Zayn no se de cuenta o que al menos no diga nada al respecto. Asiente repetidas veces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Sí, bueno, él me besó primero" Lo señaló con el dedo como para dejarlo claro. "Y luego yo le seguí el beso así que...nos besamos" Hizo una pausa. "Como por tres horas." 

Zayn se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y abrió la boca sorprendio. "Wow, ¿tuviste una erección?" 

"¡Zayn!" Gritó pero se largó a reír ante la reacción de su amigo. Negó con la cabeza por varios segundos hasta que Zayn dejó de reír.

"Es totalmente normal, Louis." Le dijo como si estuviera dándole la charla que le había dado su madre en su pre-adolescencia.

Louis rió y asintió. "Lo sé" Carraspeó y, sin mirarlo, soltó: "Por supuesto que tuve una erección, esperé ese momento como por... un mes." (O tal vez más, pensó Louis).

Zayn se reía a carcajadas y Louis no podía creer lo blanco que eran sus dientes. "¿Y Harry?"

Louis hizo una mueca de asco y golpeó a Zayn en la pierna de una forma demasiado suave. "No lo sé, Zayn" No había sentido que Harry estuviera duro y tampoco había pensado en fijarse. Sólo esperaba que él no hubiera sentido la suya.  
Cambió de tema rápidamente. "Vamos, ayúdame a despertar a Niall. Y a Liam también." 

Zayn gruñó y se dejó caer una vez más en la cama. "¿Despertar a Niall? Es lo peor que me dijeron en la vida. ¿Para qué quieres despertarlo?" Se peinó con la mano como si tuviera un pelo fuera de lugar.

Louis le lanzó una camiseta y unos jeans a la cama, sacó sus borcegos de debajo de la cama y los dejó donde pudiera verlos. "Para contarles con lujo de detalles mi noche con Harry." Sonrió con orgullo como si acabara de ganar un premio Nobel.

"Yo no quiero detalles, Louis." Se comenzó a cambiar de ropa con lentitud y cero ganas.

Louis le lanzó los borcegos a la cama. "Pero Niall sí, apresúrate." 

(...)

"¡Maldita sea, Louis!" Niall golpeó la mesa con el puño en señal de alegría. "¡Por fin! Ya comenzaba a pensar que eras heterosexual o que querías esperar hasta el matrimonio!"

Liam alza la mano como si fuera necesario hacer eso para hablar. "Lo cual es sumamente entendible" Louis lo mira mal. "No lo de ser heterosexual, lo de esperar hasta el matrimonio" Estaba usando la voz de abogado justiciero que nadie soportaba. "No es que yo quiera hacerlo, simplemente-" Se defendió a sí mismo para que nadie pensara mal, como si no hubiera sido el primero en tener sexo de los tres.

Louis lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Sí, Liam, ya entendimos. Te gusta defender a las minorías."

Les había llevado una hora hacer que Niall se despierte, se levante de la cama y se ponga ropa y cinco segundos hacer que Liam hiciera todo eso. Decidieron bajar a la cafetería a buscar algo para comer y se encontraron con que eran los únicos allí. El silencio lo hacía ver como un lugar abandonado de alguna película post apocalíptica.  
Eran las tres de la tarde pero al parecer todos necesitaban un par de horas más de descanso.

"No puedo creer que Harry te besó incluso luego de verte usar ese espantoso disfraz." Comentó Niall mientras comía y reía al mismo tiempo. Por momentos ni siquiera se gastaba en tomar el tenedor y comía la pasta con la mano (Liam le alcanzaba una servilleta cada dos segundos).

Louis lo miró con odio y le enseñó el dedo del medio. "Eso se llama envidia, Niall."

El rubio no le respondió y siguió hablando de lo que él creía importante. "¿Y cuándo van a tener sexo?"

Louis le movió la mano cuando estaba tomando jugo para que se volcara un poco encima. Lo merecía por idiota. "No tenemos una fecha para tener sexo, Niall" Se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado de tener que hablarle a Niall como le hablaría a un hermanito menor. "Así no funciona."

Niall bufó y alzó las cejas. "Así es exactamente como funciona, Louis. ¿Has oído hablar de Tinder?"

Louis rueda los ojos y se da por vencido. "Sí, pero...no es así" No va a explicarle que no quiere que Harry piense que sólo quiere sexo de él por eso va a esperar, una vez más, a que Harry de el primer paso. "No importa." Hace una seña con la mano para restarle importancia. Zayn y Liam se pusieron a hablar de cosas de la noche anterior y Louis se promete a sí mismo que en los próximos días va a preguntarle a Liam si siente algo por Zayn. Aún no sabe si le dirá que a Zayn sólo le gustan las chicas, primero verá cómo va la conversación.

Niall se cruza de brazos. "¿Qué? ¿No quieres tener sexo con Harry?" Lo dice como si fuera un pecado.

"¡Claro que quiero tener sexo con él!" Louis lo dice tan fuerte que el conserje que está limpiando el pasillo se gira hacia su mesa y niega con la cabeza. Louis se disculpa super avergonzado mientras el rubio se ríe como si no hubiera un mañana. "Cierra la boca, Niall" Espera unos segundos hasta que el rubio se calma y le dice: "Es sólo que...quiero ir despacio" Se rasca la cabeza por los nervios de estar sincerizándose tanto. "Es todo muy repentino y pasamos por muchas cosas..." Zayn y Liam asienten, comprendiéndolo. Louis lo agradece porque no es fácil decirle a sus amigos varones que no quiere tener sexo ya con el chico que le gusta.

Niall frunció el ceño. "Pero pensé que los gays se casaban a los cinco meses de conocerse." Dice en forma de chiste pero lo más serio que puede, haciendo que Zayn se atragante con la comida y que Liam suelte un ruido extraño parecido a una carcajada.

Louis simplemente le mostró ambos dedos del medio dando así por terminada la conversación.

\-------

Louis esperó a que todos terminaran de comer para decirles que iría a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que el profesor les había pedido que leyeran.  
Cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir hasta que tuvieran hambre de nuevo, o eso fue lo que dijo Niall.  
Louis se encaminó a la biblioteca hasta que ninguno pudiera verlo y luego se dio la vuelta hacia la salida trasera de la academia. 

Quería estar con Harry.

Sabía que eso sucedería. Le pasaba incluso cuando estaban haciendo la tarea juntos o las decoraciones y luego debían separarse y recién volver a verse al día siguiente.  
Louis odiaba ese maldito sentimiento. Ese vacío que sientes en el pecho cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona y luego se va y la extrañas porque no sabes qué hacer estando solo. Como cuando tu primo te visita por unas semanas durante el verano y luego empiezan las clases y debes pretender que estás bien cuando sólo quieres seguir yendo a la playa todos los días a cualquier hora.

Y ahora le estaba pasando con Harry pero de una forma diferente, más potente.  
Esta vez no le alcanzaba con verlo y hablar y saber que estaba en el mismo lugar físico que él.  
Ahora necesitaba tenerlo ceca de verdad, y eso abarcaba besarlo, abrazarlo y que no hubiera espacio entre ambos.  
Louis se preguntaba si Harry estaría sintiendo lo mismo.

Llegó a la puerta que daba hacia el patio y el bosque, desde donde podía ver claramente el banco.  
El banco vacío.  
Louis se quedó quieto en el lugar y cerró los ojos, frustrado.  
Le había rogado a las estrellas que Harry estuviera allí para no tener que ir a golpearle la puerta de la habitación y decirle "Hola, Harry. Sé que nos vimos anoche pero me aburro sin ti y necesito que estemos cerca para que no me duela el pecho."  
Pero al parecer era lo que iba a tener que hacer.

O no.

"¿Louis?"

Se da la vuelta y se encuentra con un Harry sonriente y no puede evitar sonreír él también. "Harry" No tiene tiempo de preguntarse cómo debería saludarlo porque lo envuelve en sus brazos y lo apreta fuerte contra él. Louis cierra los ojos en el momento en que huele aroma a rosas en los rizos de Harry. No recuerda si ya había estado tan cerca de sus rizos o de si ya sabía que olía a rosas, quizá usara diferentes shampoos o incluso ese era uno de sus perfumes.  
Louis se preguntaba si Harry podía oler el aroma de sus cabellos al tenerlo así de cerca o si debería ponerse más perfume.

"¿Cómo estás?" Agradeció que no le preguntara qué estaba haciendo allí porque iba a tener que mentirle, no le diría que estaba buscándolo a él.

Louis lo suelta lentamente para mirarlo mientras le habla. "Bien, ¿tú? ¿Pudiste descansar luego de la fiesta?"  
Si pudiera le arrancaría los lentes y haría que no tuviera que usarlos nunca más.

Harry asiente despacio y se cruza de brazos. "Bien, sí" Se acomoda el sombrero. "No acostumbro a dormir mucho, así que" Se alzó de hombros. "No es que pude dormir demasiado, pero...está bien." 

Louis entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué?" Harry alzó las cejas como preguntándole a qué se refería. "¿Por qué no duermes mucho?" Louis tenía una ligera idea de la razón.

Harry bajó la mirada un segundo y recién ahí Louis se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Eso lo hizo pensar en lo aún más cerca que habían estado la noche anterior y había empezado a sentir cosas que lo hacían sentir más vivo que en los últimos años. "A veces..." Se llevó el puño a la boca y carraspeó. "Tenga o no los lentes puestos, puedo sentir como un..." Hizo una seña con las manos. A veces parecía tan débil. "murmullo o algo así" Louis podía sentir el dolor en su voz. "Y otras veces simplemente me duele la cabeza." Louis se estaba replanteando todas las veces que soñaba con poder leerle la mente a las personas. 

Acercó su mano hacia el brazo de Harry y le dio una pequeña caricia. Se dio una palmada mentalmente, felicitándose por animarse a tocarlo sin temblar. "Siento mucho oír eso" Harry sonrió de costado. "No te diré lo que puedes hacer para calmar el dolor y los murmullos porque supongo que ya has intentado todo."

Harry rió por lo bajo y asintió. "Intenté todo y un poco más." 

Louis bajó la mirada pero luego la subió. No debía tener miedo, Harry siempre lo entendería, jamás lo juzgaría ni se le burlaría. "¿Podemos hablar? En un lugar más privado." Dijo eso último mientras miraba a su alrededor, ya algunos alumnos despertando y deambulando por los pasillos en busca de comida.

Harry pareció pensarlo por un segundo o lo tomó desprevenido el no saber de lo que Louis querría hablar. Señaló con un dedo hacia la escalera. "¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?" 

Louis tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para no hacer un chiste al respecto. Sabía que Harry ofrecía su habitación porque no tenía compañero. Entonces Louis sonrió, dándose cuenta que siempre tendrían un lugar donde estar solos. "Sí, seguro, vamos." 

Louis no estaba nervioso de estar solo con Harry en su habitación.  
Hasta que Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
Ya se habían besado (y de una forma para nada tranquila) y no debía tener miedo de que sucediera algo más. Y no lo tenía, sólo lo aterraba el arruinar las cosas. ¿Y si a Harry no le gustaba lo que Louis tenía para ofrecerle? ¿Y si cuando intentaban algo más arruinaban su amistad y luego ya no había vuelta atrás?

"¿De qué querías hablar?" Harry lo sacó de su trance al sentarse en la cama. Miró a Louis que comenzó a caminar hacia él y luego con un chasquido de los dedos hizo lo mismo que Louis en la fiesta de Halloween, y comenzó a sonar música de todos lados y de ningún lado al mismo tiempo. Fleetwood Mac, por supuesto.

Harry no había intentado acercarse mucho a él desde lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque Louis podía ver que quería hacerlo pero no se animaba. Decidió darle una pequeña ayuda, dejarle ver que podía acercársele todo lo quisiera.  
Louis miró hacia el medio de la cama y luego otra vez hacia Harry. "¿Podemos acostarnos?" Se apresuró a agregar: "Sobre el cobertor...simplemente...acostarnos." 

Harry soltó una risita que hizo reír a Louis también. "No tienes que decírmelo dos veces." Esa simple oración le provocó cosas a Louis en su estómago. Harry se estaba desenvolviendo. Harry quería a Louis tan cerca como él lo quería.  
Louis debía dejar de sobreanalizar cada cosa que quería decir o hacer.  
Todo iba a salir bien.  
Estaban en la misma página.

Louis se recostó de costado, llevándose una mano a la mejilla para usar además de la almohada. Harry hizo lo mismo. La cama era tan cómoda que si Louis no tuviera tantas preguntas que hacerle a Harry le preguntaría si podían dormir una siesta.  
Louis quedó mirando a Harry por unos segundos hasta que pudo comenzar a hablar. Él nunca tenía miedo de empezar una conversación, de romper el hielo, y se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que el Harry antes de besarlo era el mismo Harry que estaba aquí acostado.  
Todo estaría bien.  
"¿Puedes quitarte los lentes?" 

Harry lo había escuchado pero igual tuvo que preguntarle: "¿Qué?"

Louis no movió ni un músculo de la cara. "¿Puedes quitarte los lentes, Harry?"

El rizado tragó saliva sonoramente y se movió en el lugar. "Louis, no-"

Louis quería tocarlo pero no se animaba. "Ya no tengo nada que ocultarte." 

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "No es eso, Louis" En su voz podías oír tristeza. "Nadie debería poder meterse en tu mente y saber cada cosa que se cruza por ella. Y yo no puedo controlarlo, voy a saber casi cada pensamiento que tengas y-"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que intentaste controlarlo?" Louis lo interrumpe con la mirada seria.

Harry niega con la cabeza mientras piensa. "No lo sé...hace como un año."

Louis alza las cejas. "No creo que estés intentando lo suficiente, Harry. Empecemos con cinco minutos, si te duele mucho la cabeza o no lo soportas, simplemente-"

"Louis, no lo sé-"

"No me importa ser tu conejillo de indias" Harry tiene la mirada gacha y juega con un hilo de su cobertor negro. "Quiero ayudarte" Le levanta la cabeza con un dedo en la barbilla. "Si sabes cuando tengo ganas de cagar, mejor, entonces me dejas ir al baño y no me sigues" Harry rió con ganas y Louis sonrió. "Y si sabes cuando tengo ganas de que me beses, mejor, lo harás sin que tenga que pedírtelo." Dijo con picardía. 

Harry esperó unos segundos y en un susurro, le dijo: "No tienes que pedírmelo." Louis le hizo caso y dejando el miedo y las inseguridades atrás, se acercó hacia sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso. Sonriendo se alejó un poco de él, recordando lo mucho que les había costado llegar hasta este momento. Y deseando que esto durara para siempre.

"¿Puedo quitarte los lentes?" Louis sólo quería ayudarlo, y Harry pareció entenderlo porque luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, asintió. Louis se los quitó con suavidad y los dejó en la mesa de noche de su lado, para no tener que pasar sobre Harry para dejarlos en la de su lado de la cama.  
Louis tenía miedo de pensar cosas demasiado vergonzosas, pero ahora no podía arrepentirse. Además, todo valía la pena si podía contribuir en que Harry algún día pudiera aprender a controlar su poder.  
Sus ojos eran tan verdes. Hacía mucho no los veía y eso fue lo primero que pensó, lo verdes que eran. Louis nunca se había fijado en el color de ojos de las personas, pero era en lo que más pensaba cuando estaba con Harry. Ojalá pudiera ver sus ojos más seguido.  
Harry estaba quieto y mirando fijo a Louis, parpadeando muchas veces como si así fuera la forma de controlar su poder.

Tócame, pensó Louis. Sus ojos azules conectados a los verdes de Harry. Por favor, tócame, Harry. No tengas miedo.

Harry se movió unos centímetros más cerca de Louis, casi lo necesario para tener que compartir la misma almohoada, y puso la mano derecha sobre su cintura. El corazón de Louis dio un salto en el momento en el que sintió cómo Harry comenzaba a hacerle círculos en la cintura (sobre la ropa) con su dedo índice. Jamás podría explicar lo bien que se había sentido eso que le había recorrido por las venas desde sus pies hasta el centro de su pecho.

"¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?" Le preguntó Louis, quien se había olvidado de pestañear. Harry asintió, parecía que había perdido el habla, y Louis estaba agradecido de no ser el único que no quería moverse ni respirar para no romper la burbuja en la que se encontraban.  
"¿Me vas a decir la verdad?"

Le dolió hacer esa pregunta y por lo que vio en sus ojos a Harry le dolió escucharla. "Lo prometo." 

"¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con mi madre ese día?" Louis no iba a poder olvidarse de ese día nunca más. Lo que comenzó todo. Sólo le daría dolor de estómago pensar en eso pero al mismo tiempo sabía que había sido necesario para que ya no hubiera secretos entre los dos.

Harry respiró hondo, como si estuviera a punto de contar una historia. "Como te dije el día que te conté sobre mi poder, yo iba con mi madre a los encuentros de brujos en Nueva York" Louis recién ahora estaba recordando que Harry le había dicho eso, su mente había decidido borrar o hacerle olvidar algunas cosas de esa charla. "Anne, mi mamá, me obligaba a ir para socializar. No es muy normal que los hijos vayan, pero siempre había algunos" Louis recordaba las veces que su madre le había dicho que la acompañara y cada vez Louis se había negado, prefiriendo quedarse a jugar videojuegos con sus amigos. Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si iba. Quizá conocería a Harry desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero que hubiera sido diferente no significa que hubiera sido mejor. "Tu mamá siempre me decía que seguro nos llevaríamos bien, yo no le creía, nadie se llevaba bien conmigo" Harry soltó una risa seca y triste. Louis quería abrazarlo y decirle que nadie lo merece, nadie en el mundo. "Nuestras madres se hicieron amigas, no creo que siquiera se hayan intercambiado los números de teléfono, era más como una amistad sólo en esos encuentros" Harry dejó de acariciarle la cintura de un momento para el otro, entonces Louis supo que algo se avecinaba. "Un día..." Harry bajó la vista. "Un día yo me quité los lentes, para practicar el control de mi poder" Louis entrecerró los ojos, creía comenzar a entender lo que había sucedido. "Nunca nadie se me acercaba tanto, nunca nadie...me miraba a los ojos" Harry se quiso defender incluso antes de decir lo que había pasado. "Pero tu madre se paró frente a mi y me dijo: Me gustan tus ojos, Harry" Louis tragó saliva. Ya entendía. "Eso fue todo lo que necesité para leer la mente de tu mamá, Louis. Y ella...ella estaba pensando en eso y" Louis tragaba saliva una y otra vez, y hacía fuerza para que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas. "Yo tenía sólo quince años, Louis, no podía vivir con ese secreto" La voz de Harry comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron. Louis quería decirle que todo estaba bien pero necesitaba que terminara de contarle lo sucedido. "Y entonces tuve que decírselo a mi madre y ella-" Harry sorbió por la nariz. "Habló con tu madre, le dijo que nosotros estabamos a su dispocición si necesitaba ayuda y que...y que entendíamos lo que tú habías hecho" Louis ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y las dejó caer. "Pero ella dijo que lo que yo había hecho estaba mal, que no podía ir leyéndole la mente a la gente porque sí, y que mi poder no funcionaba porque eso jamás había pasado" Louis sentía cómo sus labios temblaban y no podría hablar ni aunque quisiera. "Pero yo sabía que sí. Lo que vi fue real y...con el tiempo lo pude olvidar. Yo nunca te había visto, Louis. No sabía que eras tú cuando te vi por primera vez en la academia" Ambos se pasaban las manos por el rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas que les nublaban la vista. "Hasta ese día que me pediste ver el color de mis ojos a la luz de sol" Louis cerró los ojos por un segundo. Lo sabía. "Y entonces se ve que estabas pensando en eso porque apenas te miro... veo lo mismo que vi cuando miré a tu madre a los ojos. Y me di cuenta que eras tú, tú eras el famoso Louis que no iba a las reuniones, el hijo de Jay-"

Louis habló como pudo: "¿Por eso te cayó una lágrima?" Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. "No te dolía la vista porque no tienes nada en la vista, ese día que vi tus ojos te cayó una lágrima porque leíste mi mente y viste una vez mas lo de mi padre."

Harry asintió y tomó una bocanada de aire. "Lo siento, Louis" Lo acercó hacia él tomándolo de la cintura, Louis dejó que lo tomara en sus brazos con fuerza pero también con miedo de apretarlo demasiado. "Siento haber leído tu mente y siento por todo lo que tuviste que pasar." 

Louis dejó que el aroma a rosas del cabello de Harry lo calmara. Estaba bien. Todo lo malo había quedado atrás. Harry lo tenía en sus brazos y Louis por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía feliz.  
Jamás había querido tanto quedarse en un solo lugar como ahora que estaba en los brazos de Harry.  
Le pasó una mano por los rizos y le susurró: "Está bien, Harry. Ahora está todo bien."

(...)

Louis tenía una pierna sobre Harry y Harry tenía una pierna sobre Louis. Así habían quedado luego de abrazarse y ninguno parecía querer alejarse del otro.  
Habían estado hablando por mucho tiempo, tal vez minutos u horas, ninguno tenía idea si aún era de día detras de la perciana cerrada.  
"Entonces Magnus sabe, sobre tu poder, quiero decir." Harry asiente. Louis tuvo que aguantarse varias veces de no besarlo mientras lo hablaba al tenerlo tan cerca.

"Sí, Magnus fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de armar esta habitación para una sola persona" Louis lo escuchaba atentamente, dijera lo que dijera, escuchar hablar a Harry era uno de sus hobbies. "Y cuando tuvo que ponerme en las clases de los que aún no saben su poder, también." 

Louis lo quedó mirando por varios segundos porque estaba pensando qué otra cosa preguntarle. Harry no le había hecho ni una pregunta y Louis sospechaba que era por miedo a hacerle recordar cosas que quería olvidar. Cuando estaba por decirle que también podía hacerle preguntas a él, Harry se acercó hacia sus labios y le apoyó la boca suavemente. Louis no se movió ni abrió la boca, entendiendo que quería que el beso fuera lento. Le dio pequeños besos con la boca cerrada hasta que Louis soltó un pequeño jadeo y Harry le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, obligándolo a abrir la boca.   
El beso se volvió un poco húmedo cuando ninguno de los dos se separó de la boca del otro por varios minutos.   
Louis quería preguntarle a Harry cómo hacía para que sus labios tuvieran gusto a fruta, pero no quiso avergonzarlo por si era un truco de magia que hizo sólo para el beso.  
Louis le mordió el labio inferior y lo soltó luego de mirarlo fijo a los ojos.  
"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me gustabas?" Le preguntó Louis sin siquiera moverse un centímetro, susurrando aquello sobre los labios de Harry.

El rizado se alejó un poco y sonrió. Louis estaba tan agradecido de poder verlo a los ojos. "Si tu pregunta es si te leí la mente, la respuesta es no" Louis alzó las cejas, sorprendido. "Me di cuenta por cómo me mirabas." 

Louis cerró los ojos al instante y pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba. Harry lo volvía un idiota (desde los primeros días, pero ahora más). "Maldita sea, qué vergüenza." Louis se cubrió el rostro.

Harry soltó una carcajada e intentó quitarle las manos a Louis de la cara. Oír a Harry reír de esa forma lo hizo sonreír como un tonto así que agradeció que su sonrisa estuviera escondida. "Y por cómo actuabas a mi alrededor." Harry lo estaba haciendo a propósito, estaba disfrutando ver a Louis hacerse diminuto y no tener nada sarcástico que decir.

Louis negaba con la cabeza sin destaparse el rostro. "Basta." 

Harry no podía parar de reírse y quería seguir molestándolo pero también quería besarlo. "Louis, mírame" Louis separó dos dedos y lo miró con un ojo. Harry le sacó la lengua. "¿Tú cómo te diste cuenta que yo sentía cosas por ti?"

Louis no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Harry. No recordaba el hechizo para guardar palabras para luego poder escucharlas siempre que quisieras, si no ya hubiera guardado esas de Harry diciendo que siente cosas por él.  
"No lo supe hasta que me besaste." 

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "¿En serio?" Louis asintió. "Pensé que había sido demasiado obvio."

Louis bufó y negó con la cabeza. "Harry, eres imposible de leer." 

El nombrado se alzó de hombros y rodó los ojos. Louis quiso esconder su sonrisa pero Harry se le acercó y le susurró: "¿Ahora soy obvio?" Le dio un beso rápido y luego lo miró. Louis asinitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Sí?" Le dio otro beso. Louis volvió a asentir. Y Harry lo volvió a besar.

\--------

Ese Lunes, Louis y Harry se encontraron antes de entrar al salón de clases, y Louis tuvo que resistirse de entrar con él de la mano. Sabía que la homofobia era poco común en el mundo de los brujos, ese no era el caso, simplemente no quería llamar más la atención. Después de los últimos días sólo quería pasar desapercibido, y ser la primera pareja formada en la academia les ganaría muchas miradas.  
Harry no empezaría a comer con él y sus amigos en la cafetería sólo porque ahora estaban ¿juntos?, pero lo estaba esperando en la puerta del salón. Louis lo vio allí de pie apenas dobló en el pasillo de la cafetería y no podía creer que estaba viviendo en una película de Disney (una un poco oscura en la que había secretos y hechizos y mucho sufrimiento por parte de ambos personajes principales).   
Esperaba que su historia también tuviera un final feliz.

"Louis, Harry" El profesor los miró con una sonrisa. "Llegando juntos pero temprano, eso es nuevo." No pudieron evitar reírse mientras se dirigían a sus asientos.

"Hey, miren" Un alumno gritó mientras señalaba hacia la ventana que da al patio delantero de la academia. Louis toma asiento y deja la mochila en el suelo, luego en seguida corre su mirada hacia donde todos están viendo. "¡Las hojas de ese árbol están cambiando de color!"

Las hojas del árbol más grande eran de color naranja y otras amarillas debido a que estaban en otoño, pero una por una estaban cambiando de color. Primero rosa, luego verde, después rojo y púrpura. No quedaban de un solo color. Era como si hubieran prendido las luces de Navidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó uno de los alumnos que se había pegado contra la ventana para ver el fenómeno.

El profesor les hizo señas para que volvieran a sus lugares. "Es super normal si alguien está haciendo algún hechizo cerca" Se giró para escribir en el pizarrón. "Y esto es una academia de brujos, así que seguramente es eso." A Louis le llamó la atención la forma en la que le quitó importancia de repente. Pero tal vez era su paranoia que había incrementado ese último tiempo.

Un chico de la primera fila alzó la mano aunque el profesor estuviera de espaldas a ellos. "Yo una vez leí que eso sucedía cuando dos personas se estaban enamorando" Varios alzaron las cejas con sorpresa. "O sea, cerca de ese lugar. También cambia el color de las plumas de los pajaros" Se alzó de hombros cuando se armó un revuelo de murmullos y el profesor se giró hacia él. "O eso leí."

El profesor se quedó en silencio por varios segundos mientras varios se lanzaban papeles y se burlaban del otro diciendo que estaban enamorados.   
Louis sintió que por un momento el profesor lo miró de reojo pero, una vez más, le echó la culpa a su paranoia.  
"Oh, sí" Ezra carraspeó y abrió un libro sobre el escritorio. Miró al chico que le había dicho eso y luego se volvió a girar hacia el pizarrón. "Eso también puede ser."

Louis podía sentir la mirada de Harry a sus espaldas. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y las hojas aún seguían cambiando de color.


	30. 1988

Louis odiaba ser portador de malas noticias.

Pero tenía que hablar con Liam. Odiaba cuando en las películas alguien sabía algo sobre otra persona y lo oculta para no herir a alguien y entonces luego todo explota y todos se pelean con todos y es una gran bola de mierda.

Liam es uno de sus mejores amigos, estuvo a su lado en sus peores y mejores momentos. Louis sabe algo que él necesita saber y se lo va a decir.

En el camino a la habitación de Liam, Louis se da cuenta que en realidad no sabe si Liam siente cosas por Zayn (aunque está casi seguro que ese es el caso) y que tal vez su amigo se enoje cuando vaya a preguntarle sobre el tema. Si Liam no está atraído hacia Zayn, no va a reaccionar mal ante la acusación de Louis. Pero si es así...puede que intente negarlo ya que nunca le dijo a sus amigos que le gustaban los hombres. Tal vez esta sea la primera vez que le pasa esto y eso será aún peor, porque Liam quizá está en la fase de negación y está pasando un mal momento.  
Louis apura su caminar al pensar que debería haber hablado con él antes. Su amigo puede estar sufriendo y Louis está demasiado metido en sus cosas para notarlo.

Liam fue el primero de ellos en tener sexo y Louis jamás va a olvidarlo porque Niall había jurado que sería él y Louis realmente no quería pensar en tener sexo cuando tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera su sexualidad.  
Liam había estado sólo con una persona en toda su vida y esa persona fue una chica. Aún así, eso no significaba nada. Pero nunca había visto a Liam tan feliz como esa vez que les contó que por fin había estado con su novia.

Fue una noche de lluvia en Los Angeles, lo cual es sumamente raro. Louis puede escuchar unos gritos venir desde afuera pero no entiende nada de lo que dicen porque el ruido de la lluvia lo tapa.  
Era tarde pero era verano así que estaba despierto mirando televisión en la cocina, su madre se había dormido hacía ya unas horas.  
De repente a los gritos se le suma la inconfundible voz y risa de Niall, así que Louis sale corriendo de su casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta y se encuentra con Liam y Niall saltando en el medio de la calle, y un perro ladrándoles al lado.

"¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo?!" Louis no solía ser la voz de la razón, pero no sería la primera vez que una vecina llama a la policía. "¡La señora McGregor llamará a la policía!" Les gritaba Louis para que pudieran oírlo sobre sus gritos y la lluvia.

Liam se aleja de Niall y abraza a Louis con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Tuve sexo, Louis!"

Niall lo mira con una sonrisa demente. "¡Y dice que fue genial!" Louis no entendía cómo les era tan fácil hablar de temas así.

Liam lo soltó y con emoción le contó: "Fue con Jenny, obviamente" Su novia desde hacía tres años. Habían empezado a salir a los trece. "Soy muy feliz." Soltó un suspiro.

Louis le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras reía. No podía creer lo poco que les importaba estar empapados por la lluvia. Ahora recordándolo supuso que a esa edad resfriarse por estar debajo de la lluvia durante unos minutos no les daba miedo, es más, era como si la estuvieran desafiando.

Liam no tuvo otra novia además de Jenny, pero estuvieron juntos por cinco años.

Louis tenía que hablar con Liam.

Da tres golpes secos en su puerta, en el fondo deseando que Liam ya estuviera dormido o que estuviera estudiando en la biblioteca. Pero necesitaba tener esta conversación ahora, si la seguía demorando todo iba a empeorar.

Por supuesto que fue Liam quien le abrió la puerta, y por supuesto que su compañero de habitación aún estaba cenando en la cafetería. "Pasa, Louis" Le dice Liam luego de que Louis le dice que necesita hablar con él. Le hace señas para que se siente con él en su cama y, con una sonrisa ingenua, pregunta: "¿De qué querías hablar?" 

Louis traga saliva y comienza a mirar hacia todos lados menos a Liam. No puede creer el orden que hay en esa habitación. No hay ni un papel en el suelo, todos los libros ordenados sobre los escritorios y no hay ropa en la cama. Louis tiene que pedirle que acomode su habitación. Pero primero tiene que dejar de ser un cobarde y hacer lo que vino a hacer.  
No supo cómo abordar la pregunta así que hizo lo que Niall hubiera hecho.  
"¿Te gusta Zayn?"

Liam abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. Alzó las cejas y luego bufó, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

Louis le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y lo miró con el rostro fruncido de la vargüenza. "Lo siento, Liam-"

"Me gusta mucho, Louis" Liam se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Louis se alejó un poco de él para darle espacio. "Es tan apuesto, yo..." Louis no sabía qué prefería. Si que Liam no sintiera nada por Zayn y haber quedado como un idiota o esto, que Liam sí sintiera algo por Zayn y él tuviera que decirle que nunca le correspondería. "Es todo muy reciente y no sabía que se darían cuenta" Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos. "Estaba esperando que este sentimiento desapareciera pero no se va y no sabía cómo decírselo a ti y a Niall, y-"

Louis se puso de pie y se paró frente a él. "Respira hondo, Liam. Está todo bien" Liam le hizo caso y respiró hondo. "Una vez más" Liam volvió a inhalar y exhalar. "Una última vez" Louis había entrado en pánico demasiadas veces y respirar hondo a veces lo ayudaba (aunque tuviera que hacerlo cien veces). "Siéntate" El chico se sentó en el piso y Louis se sentó a su lado. Liam bajó la mirada unos segundos y Louis respetó el silencio, sólo hablando cuando se notaba que Liam estaba esperando que él lo hiciera. "¿Estás bien?" Liam asintió repetidas veces, aún sin alzar la mirada hacia su amigo. Louis le puso una mano en la rodilla y le dio un apretón, demostrándole que estaba allí con él y que no estaba solo. "Sabes que yo te apoyo en todas las decisiones que tomes, Liam" Liam asintió despacio. "A menos que decidas convertirte en político" Liam negó con la cabeza y se le escapó una pequeña risa. "Hablando en serio. Siempre puedes contar conmigo. Y aunque no lo parezca, también con Niall. Nunca te juzgaríamos" Liam alzó la mirada y Louis pudo ver lo mucho que le costaba abrirse sobre sus sentimientos, lo mucho que estaba odiando esta conversación. "Hicimos una promesa cuando teníamos como diez años y aunque firmamos con lapices de colores, sigue en pie" Liam volvió a reír y Louis sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Seremos amigos por siempre, pase lo que pase." 

Liam le agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa. Louis esperó varios segundos hasta que su amigo largó un suspiro y habló: "Es la primera vez que me gusta un chico, y ya no soy un adolescente, no tengo miedo, pero se siente raro y...me pone nervioso no saber lo que puede pasar" Louis asiente. "Cuando vi a Zayn por primera vez no podía creer que alguien así existía-"

Louis lo interrumpió con una sonrisa llena de picardía. "Yo también, no eres el único." Liam rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, estaba agradecido que Louis se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

"Por ahora no quiero decirle nada, todavía no enloquecí por él, así que..." Liam se rasca la cabeza y comienza a jugar con los botones de su sweater. "No le digas nada a nadie, por favor." La voz de Liam dejaba ver un poco de miedo a lo desconocido y Louis lo entendía.

"Cuando quieras hablar al respecto, ya sabes cual es mi habitación." Louis alzó la mano y chocaron los puños.

Liam bufó. "Sí, la misma habitación que la de Zayn."

Louis soltó una carcajada y le dio un empujoncito. "¿Ves? Hasta ya estás haciendo chistes sobre eso."

Louis no pudo decirle la verdad, no después de ver lo mucho que le costó a Liam abrirse ante él.

Ahora entendía por qué siempre pasaba eso en las películas.

\---------

"Creo que Seven Wonders es una de las mejores canciones que existen, y ni siquiera sabía quien la cantaba" Los cinco habían decidido ir al bosque al terminar las clases de ese día. La charla había comenzado con Niall hablando sobre la fiesta de Halloween y guiñándole el ojo a Louis cuando lo veía mirar a Harry de reojo, y ahora Zayn les estaba contando que amaba una canción de Fleetwood Mac sin saber que era de ellos. "Nunca estuve en California pero al escucharla siento que estoy allí en una montaña, o en el Golden Gate." 

Louis se turnaba entre mirar a Liam y sentirse culpable por no decirle que a Zayn no le gustan los hombres, y en mirar a Harry de reojo quien estaba sentado a su lado y tenía los rizos al viento.  
Al parecer, Harry no necesitaba leerle la mente para darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía. El lenguaje corporal de Louis era obvio y estaba demasiado silencioso para ser Louis. Pero aún así, Harry había sido el único en notarlo.

Harry le acarició los nudillos con un dedo y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle: "¿Estás bien?" Se ganaron un silbido de parte de Niall y las miradas de Zayn y Liam, pero a ninguno pareció importarle. 

Louis asintió y le regaló una sonrisa que no lo había convencido mucho pero Harry entendió que no podía hablar de lo que le sucedía allí.

Unos minutos más tarde, Niall se fue diciendo que le dolía el trasero de estar sentado allí y que si necesitaban algo no recurrieran a él. Liam le preguntó a Zayn si quería practicar un hechizo con él y este aceptó con gusto.  
Louis quería gritar en ese mismo instante porque ya no aguantaba ver como Liam caía cada vez más profundo por Zayn y este ni siquiera lo notaba.

Louis se dio cuenta que quedaron los dos solos cuando Harry se acercó un poco más a él y le puso una mano en la rodilla. "¿Qué sucede?" Louis movió el rostro hacia él y se encontró con pura preocupación y no podía creer que fuera por él. A Harry le importaba Louis, y eso no era poco por lo que estar agradecido.

Louis suspiró y decidió contarle, sabía que no le diría nada a nadie y además si su relación iba a volverse algo más, debían poder confiar en el otro. Y Louis lo hacía. Harry emanaba confianza, no sólo ahora, incluso cuando no sabían nada del otro.  
"A Liam le gusta Zayn" Harry abrió la boca y Louis lo interrumpió porque ya sabía lo que le diría. "Yo sé que tú fuiste el primero que se dio cuenta, pero no es eso" A Harry se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Louis. "A Zayn le gustan las mujeres." Harry hizo una mueca con la boca expresando pena. Louis asintió y bajó la mirada.

Harry comenzó a acariciarle el brazo. "¿Liam lo sabe?" 

Louis tardó unos segundos en reaccionar porque la mano de Harry era demasiado suave. "No" Negó con la cabeza y luego puso su mano sobre la de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo a él. Nunca creyó que podría tenerlo tan cerca, cuando ni siquiera se animaba a abrazarlo. Louis amaba saber que Harry lo necesitaba cerca tanto como él. "Y no sé cómo decírselo." 

Harry carraspeó y alzó las cejas. "Creo que no deberías meterte en esto, Louis" El nombrado levantó la mirada hacia él. "Sé que eres su amigo y quieres protegerlo, pero esto es entre ellos" Louis asintió, entendiendo el punto de Harry. Quizá era lo mejor. "Ademas no sabes realmente qué piensa Zayn sobre Liam, ¿o sí?" Louis niega con la cabeza y se siente como un tonto porque Harry tiene razón, lo único de lo que está seguro es de que le gustan las chicas, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentir cosas por Liam.

Louis soltó un suspiro como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien le dijera eso. Se dejó caer sobre Harry y este lo tomó en sus brazos, Louis pudo sentir que Harry le había olido el pelo cuando lo acercó más hacia él. Sonrió de oreja a oreja sin vergüenza, Harry no podía verlo porque tenía su rostro apoyado en su pecho. "Ya me siento mucho mejor y lo único que hiciste fue decirme que no haga nada al respecto."

Harry soltó una risita y tomó a Louis de los hombros para que lo mirara. "Sé de algo que te hará olvidar todo esto" Louis intentó no malpensarlo pero falló, por suerte Harry no lo notó. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y estaba seguro de que si pudiera ver sus ojos brillarían. "¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto de Fleetwood Mac?"

Louis abrió los ojos con sorpresa y puso ambas manos sobre las de Harry que estaban en sus hombros. "¿Están en la ciudad?" 

Harry negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua varias veces. "No, bah, no lo sé" Se acercó un poco hacia Louis para que sólo él lo escuchara (como si los alumnos que estaban a más de cincuenta metros haciendo un picnic pudieran oír algo). "Pero...una vez dieron un gran concierto en Manchester" Louis frunció el ceño. "El 28 de Junio de 1988."

Louis le apretó ambas manos con fuerza. "Harry..." 

Harry le tocó la nariz porque no pudo evitarlo, estaba ahí y le daba ternura. "¿Volvemos al pasado, Louis?"

Lo había tomado desprevenido que Harry le tocara la nariz y debería estar acostumbrado porque al parecer su nariz invitaba a que todo el mundo quisiera tocarla. Pero que Harry lo hiciera había sido más íntimo y diferente y que lo haya hecho mientras le decía de ir al pasado...Louis lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo caer de espaldas al césped.  
Harry empezó a reír y Louis se acostó sobre él.  
"Por supuesto que quiero ir al pasado otra vez, Harry" A este ya se le veían ambos hoyuelos. "Y a ver a Fleetwood Mac en los 80'" Louis negaba con la cabeza, asombrado. Harry lo miraba como si fuera la criatura más bella de la Tierra. Para él, quizás lo fuera.   
Louis dejó de sonreír y comenzó a mirarle los labios y luego le sacó los lentes, poniéndoselos sobre la cabeza.  
Alzó las cejas y soltó: "¿No vas a besarme?" 

Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que hizo que se le cayeran los lentes sobre las hojas en el suelo. Louis los volvió a poner sobre su cabeza, parecían costosos para perderlos entre las hojas. "Tú te me tiraste encima, Louis. Tú debes besarme." 

Louis lo quedó mirando fijo por varios segundos en los que pudo ver a Harry tragar saliva varias veces. "Bésame, Harry." Louis se acercó un poco más hacia él para hacérsela fácil. Harry le miró los ojos y luego los labios. Harry abrió la boca y empezó a reír descontroladamente porque Louis realmente estaba quieto esperando que Harry lo besara primero. Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te pasa?" Harry había cerrado los ojos y lo único que hacía era reír bajo la mirada de confusión de Louis. 

Cuando Louis se movió para salir de encima suyo, Harry lo tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y lo acercó más hacia él. "Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitar reírme...tu cara, Louis" Este rodó los ojos pero no volvió a intentar alejarse. Las manos de Harry estaban cerca de su trasero y sus cuerpos completamente arriba del otro. Estaba cómodo allí. "¿Todavía quieres que te bese?" Cada vez que veía a Louis a los ojos tenía miedo de perderse en ellos. Nunca antes había visto un azul como ese y mucho menos en una persona tan hermosa como él.   
Louis simplemente unió sus bocas en un casto beso para luego darle uno en la mejilla y en el hoyuelo que se acababa de formar gracias a lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Louis ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo ni en donde lo estaba haciendo. Se escondió en el cuello de Harry y comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos allí hasta que..."Louis" Louis sólo notó que Harry le estaba hablando cuando lo tomó de la cintura con cuidado y lo obligó a levantarse de encima suyo. Lo cual fue una mala idea. Porque ahora Louis estaba sentado encima suyo y Harry estaba por perder la cordura. Tragó saliva y le dijo: "Estamos en el patio de la academia" Louis hizo una mueca avergonzado y Harry no pudo evitar reír. "Vamos" Le dio unas palmaditas en las piernas para que saliera de encima suyo sin tener que decírselo, no quería explicarle lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. "Tenemos un concierto al que ir, Louis."

El más bajito se puso de pie y Harry le agradeció a las estrellas. No iban a ir muy lejos si Louis seguía sentado sobre él un rato más.  
"¡Estoy tan emocionado!" Dijo Louis entre dientes mientras no dejaba de sonreír y daba unos saltos en el lugar.  
Cualquiera que lo conociera podría notar el cambio en Louis. Aunque no fuera una persona antipática, era obvio lo más liviano y libre que se sentía ahora. Y Harry quería contribuir a que eso siguiera así.

"¿Estás feliz porque podrás verme con ropa sexy de los años 80'?" Harry había cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas, en los últimos días. Todo lo malo que pasó con él y Louis y el saber que ambos seguían allí para el otro a pesar de todo, había hecho que las paredes se fueran derrumbando y que el verdadero Harry viera la luz.  
Louis lo estaba ayudado a convertirse en quien siempre había estado destinado a ser.

Louis se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de ambas manos con una sonrisa. "No puedo esperar." La mirada de Louis decía muchas cosas que Harry también estaba pensando. Cuando Louis le apretó las manos y parecía que no iba a soltarlas, Harry recordó la última vez que viajaron al pasado.  
No podían soltarse las manos, cierto.

Harry asintió y le acarició los nudillos con el dedo pulgar. "¿Estás listo?" Louis asintió con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.  
Harry soltó un suspiro y también cerró los ojos. Ambos pensaron en la fecha a la que debían ir y luces de colores comenzaron a rodearlos.

El pasado los esperaba.

Manchester, Inglaterra.   
28 de Junio de 1988.  
5 pm.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, el sol de verano estaba escondido tras varias nubes y no hacía el calor que estaban esperando que hiciera en el medio de Junio. Lo primero que Louis vio fue a Harry alejarse de él con miedo en sus ojos.

"Estoy tan drogado que podría jurar que esos dos acaban de aparecer aquí." Louis bajó la mirada hacia una esquina del puente bajo el cual se encontraban y entendió el por qué de la mirada de Harry.

Tres jóvenes, dos muchachos y una chica, estaban amontonados sobre el césped rodeados de humo y pasándose un cigarro entre ellos. Un chico tenía los ojos cerrados pero los otros dos los estaban mirando con asombro (y sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos) y riendo al mismo tiempo. Louis se acercó más a Harry para susurrarle que salieran de allí antes que se dieran cuenta de que sí habían aparecido allí con magia, pero la chica estiró su brazo hacia Louis y soltó una pequeña risita. "Qué lindos ojos tienes" Louis quiso decirle gracias pero la chica rubia, arrastrando la voz, agregó: "¿Me enseñas a hacer esas luces verdes que salían de sus manos cuando aparecieron aquí?" 

Louis reaccionó, empujó a Harry para que comenzara a caminar y alejarse de allí. Cuando no pudieron escuchar más las risas de los jóvenes, se detuvieron y se apoyaron contra una pared de ladrillos.   
Harry estaba riendo y Louis lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "¿De qué te ríes? ¿Inhalaste un poco de ese humo?" Harry negó con la cabeza y le pasó una mano por la mejilla.  
Louis podría haberse desmayado en ese instante.

"Simplemente me parece graciosa la forma en que corres." Alzó ambas cejas, sabiendo que estaba haciéndolo enojar.

Louis bufó y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Tú te has visto correr?" Harry se estaba acercando a él, arrinconándolo en la pared de a poco y Louis lo estaba dejando.

Harry apoyó una mano sobre la pared, a un costado del rostro de Louis. "Nunca corrí al lado de un espejo, así que no." 

Louis no iba a abrir la boca porque si lo hacía no podría usar sarcasmo, simplemente le rogaría que lo besara y terminara con su sufrimiento. Así que rodó los ojos y lo empujó un poco para alejarlo de él, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era tenerlo bien cerca. Harry volvió a acercarse a él y cuando vio que estaba por ponerle una mano en la cintura, de repente lo recordó. Se le heló la sangre en las venas por un segundo hasta que tomó ambas manos de Harry con fuerza. "¡Harry!" Soltó un suspiro y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiera terminado de correr una maratón. Harry no entendía nada. Louis alzó ambas manos unidas y las movió frente a su rostro. "No nos estábamos dando las manos, Harry" Le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el susto. "¡Podríamos habernos perdido en el tiempo!" Louis parecía aterrado, sus ojos saltones hasta que Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Louis frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Harry abrió la boca y Louis hizo silencio para que hablara, pero la volvió a cerrar. "Louis..." Le acarició los nudillos suavemente con el dedo pulgar pero Louis ni lo notó al estar atento a lo que Harry tenía para decir. "Lo de sujetarnos las manos...eso" Subió la mirada hacia Louis y negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios. "Era mentira" Louis dejó de fruncir el ceño para alzar las cejas y que su rostro pasara por cien emociones en pocos segundos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Yo sólo..." Harry carraspeó y se empezó a acomodar el cabello de un lado al otro como si fuera necesario. 

Louis se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia él. Harry parecía hacerse pequeño en el lugar. "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" Unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar cerca de esa calle y entonces Louis recordó dónde (y cuándo) se encontraban. 

Harry volvió a carraspear y levantó la vista hacia Louis, mirándolo fijo aunque sus ojos estuvieran detrás de los lentes negros. Las sirenas le agregaban el toque dramático. "No tenemos que darnos la mano para viajar en el tiempo" Louis entrecerró los ojos. "Yo sólo...quería darte la mano." Confesó Harry con una sonrisa tímida que se le escapó y al parecer lo cautivó por completo porque Louis rodó los ojos mientras sonreía. Quería gritarle por mentirle pero jamás podría enojarse, lo había hecho para darle la mano. Harry quería tanto tenerlo cerca que había inventado eso. No había nada más incómodo que no poder soltarse las manos por horas, y a él no le había importado porque era Louis.

Se acercó hasta él y le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello. "Eres muy cursi, Harry Styles." Louis le quiso sacar los lentes pero recordó que estaban por meterse a un lugar repleto de miles y miles de personas.

Harry se le acercó más para que sus narices se rozaran y le susurró sobre los labios: "No tienes idea."

Lamentablemente cuando vieron las luces de la policía acercarse, recordaron que estaban en 1988 y no les convenía que nadie los viera así de cerca y siendo cariñonosos con el otro. Harry se alejó rápidamente de Louis, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y bajando la mirada. Louis no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho al recordar los años que estuvo en el closet. Sabía que esto era temporal, sólo por unas horas, pero sentir que debía volver a fingir, que no podía ser libre con quien quería, lo hizo querer gritar y romper cosas y buscar a quien había inventado que la homosexualidad era algo malo y encargarse de que sufriera, como él y como todas las personas que son como él sufrieron y sufren sólo por ser quienes son.

Louis y Harry se detuvieron cuando notaron que al pasar el puente se encontraba el gran estadio de la ciudad de Manchester.   
Había miles de personas haciendo fila, otros que recién llegaban, caminando, otros en taxi y algunos incluso iban corriendo para llegar a hacer la fila y conseguir mejores lugares.  
Había vendedores de helado, cerveza, agua y todo tipo de merchandising de la banda.  
Louis debería preguntarle a Harry si podía hacer aparecer dinero para comprarse una sudadera con la cara de Stevie Nicks.

"Estamos aquí." Soltó Louis cuando pudo caer en lo que estaba sucediendo. La música que salía del estadio, tal vez la prueba de sonido o simplemente música en los parlantes. Los gritos de los fans y de los vendedores. El corazón en su pecho.

Harry se acercó un poco más a él y le acarició el brazo con la punta del dedo índice, siendo lo más discreto posible. "Estamos en Inglaterra, Louis. ¿Qué tan cool es eso?" Le dijo Harry mientras, sin saber lo que Louis quería hacer, también pensaba en comprarse una camiseta de Stevie Nicks. 

Louis soltó un risa seca. "Harry" Le puso una mano en el hombro. "Estamos en 1988, eso es aún más cool." No era fácil recordar donde estaban ni quienes eran. Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. A veces se olvidaban lo poderosos que eran. 

Al parecer ambos se quedaron mirando al mismo grupito de chicos y chicas jóvenes, quienes venían cantando Seven Wonders a los gritos y les llamaba la atención la ropa que vestían. Para todas las personas allí presentes, esas sudaderas de colores y gorras de basquet, esas zapatillas blancas con suela alta y las típicas chaquetas universitarias de los años 80', era ropa normal, pero para ellos dos era asombroso.   
Louis recordaba haber visto fotos de su madre con atuendos parecidos a los de todas las chicas que pasaban por allí, al igual que sus peinados exagerados y llenos de laca. Había un gran cuadro de su madre con sus abuelos detrás del sofá en su casa, en unas vacaciones en Nevada. Louis siempre había amado ver esa fotografía, la forma en la que sonreían los tres, la mano de su madre sobre su frente para taparse del sol. No tenía nada en especial, quizá era que podías sentir la felicidad de las personas en ese momento de sus vidas.

Harry no le estaba leyendo la mente, pero al parecer ambos pensaban en lo mismo porque se giró hacia Louis y le señaló con la cabeza al grupito de jóvenes que habían pasado cantando frente a ellos. "Siempre quise vivir en los años 80'" Louis le sonrió al verlo tan emocionado. "Sólo para poder ir a los mejores conciertos de la historia" Un hombre les ofreció agua fría y ellos amablemente le dijeron que no. "Pero sólo por eso, porque...no podría darte la mano en la calle si viviera en esta época" Harry bajó la mirada a sus manos y Louis lo imitó. "No puedo."

Louis hizo una mueca de pena y estaba a punto de decirle que sólo era por unas  horas, cuando recuerda que, una vez más, no tienen las entradas. "Mierda, Harry, no tenemos las entradas." Dice entre dientes con obvia preocupación en su voz.

Harry le sonríe con picardía y se palmea el trasero, dándole a entender que las tenía en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón de su uniforme de la academia. "Esta vez me acordé, no sólo nos imaginé aquí, también nos imaginé con las entradas." 

Louis se avalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo pero Harry lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho, pensando que Louis iba a besarlo allí delante de todas esas mentes retrógradas de treinta años atrás. "Lo siento." Le susurra Louis al mismo tiempo que se aleja un poco de él. No es fácil recordar que 1988 no es 2018. Louis traga saliva y Harry vuelve a acariciarlo con discreción.

"No quise detenerte de esa forma, pero...no quiero que nos pase nada malo aquí simplemente por quienes somos." La voz de Harry deja ver lo mal que se siente al no poder tener a Louis de la mano como quisiera. Y Louis lo entiende porque está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. No sabía que un día iba a sentirse tan bien con alguien que iba a sentir la necesidad de entrelazar sus dedos con los de esa persona. 

Harry mira a su alrededor y piensa en todo lo que le gustaría compartir con Louis. De repente se da cuenta que le gustaría ir con él a su lugar favorito en el mundo, un lugar al que fue tantas veces que perdió significado, y le gustaría crear nuevos recuerdos con una persona que le recordara por qué ese lugar era su preferido.   
La voz de Louis lo sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera seguir imaginándose cosas que le gustaría compartir con él, alguien quien apareció en su vida hacía poco tiempo, pero se sentía como si lo hubiera estado esperando por años.  
"Harry, creo que deberíamos cambiarnos" Alzó las cejas varias veces con picardía y, luego de ver que nadie los estuviera mirando, le guiñó un ojo. "Y esta vez elijo yo."

Se metieron al primer callejón que encontraron cerca y Louis no perdió tiempo en quitarle a Harry las entradas del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Los hoyuelos aparecieron en su rostro debido a la forma sensual en la que Louis lo había hecho, sacando las entradas lentamente para tener su mano en su trasero por más tiempo.   
Harry se acercó hasta su cuello para darle un pequeño beso ahora que nadie podía verlos, pero Louis chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces y lo alejó de él.  
Movió su dedo índice de un lado al otro. "No, debemos cambiarnos de ropa y entrar al estadio, Harry" Harry soltó un suspiro y Louis casi deja que le llene el cuello de besos. Pero debía resistir. "Aguántate las ganas para más tarde" Louis no quería que eso sonara de la forma que sonó. Pero lo hizo. Y Harry lo quedó mirando fijo por varios segundos en silencio, estaba tan quieto que pudo verlo tragar saliva.   
Louis carraspeó y Harry pareció volver a la realidad. "¿Estás listo?" 

Harry leventó una mano. "Espera" Alzó la voz. "¿Quieres que vayamos a hacer la fila o aparecemos directamente en el estadio?" 

Louis reía con sarcasmo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Nah, tampoco quiero ser tan normal. Vamos directamente al estadio y en el momento en que aparecemos ahí, comenzamos a correr para estar lo más cerca del escenario posible." 

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos tras los lentes. "Hazlo." Harry alzó las manos sobre su cabeza como rindiéndose ante Louis, dejándolo que escogiera el atuendo que él quisiera. Louis tuvo que volver a resistirse y no besarlo. 

Louis cerró los ojos y luego de imaginarse los atuendos más ochentosos que recordaba de alguna película, chasqueó los dedos. Ambos sintieron una brisa recorrer su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos se encontraron con dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Eran ellos mismos, obviamente, pero la ropa que vestían y sus peinados los hacían sentirse como dos extraños.   
Harry tenía los rizos llenos de laca, luciendo como Jon Bon Jovi de esa época. Los shorts blancos le apretaban las piernas largas y bien formadas y de estos salían unos tiradores multicolor. Una camisa de mangas tres cuartos color celeste hacía que su piel se viera aún mas blanca.  
Louis una vez más quería quitarle los lentes y ver cómo sus ojos brillaban al sol y cómo los orbes verdes combinaban con los shorts.

Harry le movió un poco el mechón que le caía a Louis en la cara, aunque fue en vano porque tenía tanta laca que estaba duro en ese lugar. Louis tenía la raya al medio y un pequeño mechón en forma de rulo le caía por la frente, su cabello lucía más oscuro debido a tanta laca. Harry lo miró de arriba abajo y se quedó un buen rato observando cómo los shorts de jean le marcaban bien cada parte que necesitaba ser marcada. Sobre una camiseta roja básica, tenía una típica chaqueta de jean que le hacía juego con los ojos.  
"Eres tan hermoso." Harry no pudo evitarlo, esas palabras simplemente pasaron por su mente y salieron disparadas por su boca. Louis era hermoso, era un hecho y necesitaba que lo oyera decírselo, que supiera que pensaba eso.  
Harry se sintió mejor cuando vio la reacción de Louis al oír esas palabras. 

Y mucho mejor cuando Louis rodó los ojos y le dijo "Cállate" obviamente avergonzado.  
"Dame la mano" Le dijo Louis con una sonrisa que no podía esconder, haciendo que Harry sonriera aún más. Cuando Louis cerró los ojos, antes de hacer el hechizo para aparecer dentro del estadio, esperó varios segundos, y susurró: "Tú también eres hermoso." Harry alcanzó a mover las comisuras de sus labios para sonreír justo cuando sintió que otra vez se estaba moviendo de un lugar en el espacio al otro.

Cuando el brillo alrededor de sus manos desapareció, Louis y Harry estaban al costado de los baños del estadio. Sus corazones parecían golpear contra sus pechos al compás de la música de los parlantes. Ninguno reconocía lo que sonaba, seguro alguna canción que no tuvo el éxito suficiente como para traspasar la barrera del tiempo, quizá había sido sólo una canción de verano.

"¿Nadie nos vio, no?" Pregunta Louis a Harry pero al parecer fue una pregunta retórica porque lo toma del brazo y comienza a correr. "¡No pares, Harry!" Harry ve como se abren cada vez más puertas e ingresa cada vez más gente. Ya puede sentir el dolor de cabeza acercarse pero nada podría arruinarle ese momento. Acelera el paso y toma la delantera, ahora tomándolo a Louis por el brazo y obligándolo a correr más fuerte.

El mechón con laca de Louis choca una y otra vez contra sus ojos, los rizos de Harry volarían por el viento si no estuvieran tan duros y llenos de esa asquerosa laca de los 80'.   
Sólo se detienen cuando casi chocan contra la espalda de un grandulón.  
No había forma de llegar a la valla, había gente que había entrado antes que ellos. La magia no pudo ganarle a los días y horas de acampe de algunos fanáticos.

Louis soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry. "Me cansé." Harry bajó la mirada hacia Louis y rió al verlo tan cansado por correr unos pocos metros. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez habían sido unos varios metros.

"No puedo creer esto." Soltó Harry en un susurro cuando Louis miraba hacia todos lados con una sonrisa, viendo cómo se llenaban las plateas y la parte frente al escenario. Louis asintió a lo que dijo Harry mientras tarareaba una canción conocida de los 80' que sonaba en los parlantes.   
Lo que no sabía era que Harry no se refería al lugar en el que estaba, sino más con quien estaba.

Con el correr de los minutos, el bullicio de las plateas aumentaba y la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a apretarlos al querer llegar a la valla. Louis y Harry estaban pegados al otro, había viento y estaba atardeciendo pero el calor de la gente los estaba haciendo sudar. Harry se había desabotonado varios botones de la camisa y Louis se había colgado la chaqueta de jean a la cintura.  
Los de las plateas habían comenzado a aplaudir porque ya era hora de que comenzara el show, así que todos los siguieron y ahora todo el estadio hacía palmas. Louis y Harry sonreían, el bullicio era mucho para Harry, pero la felicidad que sentía en ese momento lo distraía. El sol se escondía en el horizonte y las nubes desaparecían para darle lugar al cielo nocturno. Las estrellas comenzaban a dejarse ver una a la vez. 

Las luces del estadio se apagaron.  
Cada persona allí presente comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir como si le hubieran encendido un botón a todos al mismo tiempo.  
Harry y Louis se miraron sonriendo al mismo tiempo y Harry se llevó dos dedos a la boca para silvar lo más fuerte que pudo. 

"¡Nunca supe hacer eso!" Le gritó Louis para que Harry pudiera escucharlo sobre todo el ruido. Harry alzó ambas cejas, burlándose de él. Louis le sacó la lengua pero al instante se acercó hasta su oído. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Harry asintió en seguida para que Louis no se preocupara. "Si el ruido es demasiado, dímelo, y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?" Lo miró como si fuera un adulto y no como si tuviera la misma edad que él.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa y le acomodó el mechón que le caía en los ojos. "Nada va a arruinar esta noche, Louis, no te preocupes." Louis suspiró fuerte y asintió. Murmuró un "De acuerdo" y, acto seguido, una voz los obligó a hacer silencio a todos al mismo tiempo.

"Daaaamas y caballerooos" Louis comenzó a hacer puntas de pie para ver de donde venía la voz pero Harry le señaló los parlantes, para indicarle que provenía de ahí. "Con ustedes, les presento...." Hizo una pausa para generar misterio y para que los corazones de la gente comenzaran a latir aún más fuerte. "¡Fleetwooooood...Maaaaaaaaac!" Louis comenzó a saltar en el lugar como hacía de niño durante la mañana de Navidad, y Harry se llevó ambas manos al costado de la boca para gritar y que sonara más fuerte.

Y entonces lo único que importaba era ese momento. Un momento que para todas esas personas ya había pasado unos treinta años atrás, pero que hoy ellos lo vivían por primera vez.  
Harry cerró los ojos en el momento que escuchó los primeros acordes de Say You Love Me, la canción con la que comenzaban los shows.   
Harry estaba viviendo algo que ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a soñar.

"Have mercy, baby on a poor girl like me.  
You know I'm falling, falling, falling, at your feet..."

Louis movía la cabeza para un lado y el otro con el ritmo de la música. Harry estaba inmóvil y Louis sabía que estaba esperando el momento en que la voz de Stevie Nicks se le uniera a Christine McVie para poder caer en que realmente estaba viendo a Fleetwood Mac.

Cuando comenzó The Chain, Harry miró a Louis de costado y este le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Louis sabía lo mucho que significaba Fleetwood Mac para Harry, lo mucho que significaba estar viéndolos con Louis, en 1988, y cantar esa canción juntos sería uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Los ojos de Stevie Nicks parecían querer hipnotizar a todo el estadio. Estaban llenos de misterio y de secretos y a veces parecía que al mirarte podía sentir tu dolor o tu felicidad.  
Y cuando no te miraba fijo con esos ojos delineados, los cerraba y cantaba así, moviendo los brazos en el aire, sin ver al público pero sabiendo que estaban allí por ella, y que la adoraban.

"And if you don't love me now!  
You will never love me again!   
I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain! (Never break the chain)"

Louis gritaba cada palabra con toda la fuerza que tenía, sabiendo que al día siguiente no tendría voz y debería decirle al profesor que tiene un resfrío.  
Harry, a su lado, había comenzado a saltar en el lugar, olvidándose de todo y todos, viendo a Stevie Nicks cantar la mejor canción de la historia a unos pocos metros de ellos.  
Observando cómo movía la pandereta con sus manos suaves al mismo tiempo que hacía bailar sus rubios cabellos de un lado al otro. Sintiendo la tristeza en su voz cuando cantaba las líneas más personales.

Harry tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza durante Little Lies, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Sabía que si estaba muy concentrado en otra cosa los murmullos se iban y que la música siempre ayudaba. Pero no pensó que también funcionaría estando rodeado de miles de personas. Louis por suerte no lo notó, Harry había aprendido a esconder el dolor.

Louis sintió piel de gallina durante Seven Wonders, por el significado y porque Stevie Nicks miró hacia donde estaba él y con Harry podían jurar que los había mirado a ellos.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta en cada canción pero las lágrimas cayeron sólo durante Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You?  
No sólo por ser una canción cantada sólo por Stevie, donde su voz era lo único que llenaba el estadio, también por el significado de la letra.

Louis intentó no mirar de reojo a Harry durante You Make Loving Fun.  
Y Harry, bajo los lentes negros, estaba intentando lo mismo.

La gente los empujaba en las canciones movidas, el reloj los apuraba y el tiempo se les acababa y no podían demostrarse cuánto se querían en esa época. Tenían hambre pero no podían comer los hot dogs que ese hombre pasaba vendiendo entre ellos, porque Harry aún no estaba seguro de si era peligroso comer algo del pasado.

Aún así, había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas. Al menos hasta ahora. 

Cerraron el show con Go Your Own Way, la canción que más joven y vivo te hace sentir.   
Louis y Harry saltaban y bailaban en el lugar, de vez en cuando cantándose la canción a los gritos mientras se miraban cara a cara.  
No se habían podido dar un abrazo en todo el día, pero estar juntos en ese concierto se había sentido igual de bien que uno. 

"You can go your own way!  
You can call it another lonely day!  
You can go your own way..."

La luna los miraba desde el cielo, igual de hermosa que siempre, sabiendo sus secretos incluso tres décadas antes que ellos nacieran.  
La luna los veía ser felices, descubrirse a ellos mismos.

La luna los estaba viendo enamorarse.


	31. Sisters of The Moon

Louis sabía que sus amigos le estaban hablando a él (todos al mismo tiempo) pero desde la noche anterior lo único que podía hacer era pensar en que había estado en un concierto de Fleetwood Mac, en 1988, con Harry.   
Tuvieron a Stevie Nicks a unos diez metros, respiraron su mismo aire. Fueron a un concierto juntos una vez más. Tal vez deberían ir a uno en esta década alguna vez.

Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso que le dio Harry apenas aparecieron en el pasillo de su habitación. La forma desesperada en que Harry lo tomó de las mejillas y lo empujó contra la pared como si la boca de Louis fuera oxígeno.   
No quería tener que privarse de besos nunca más, y ese pensamiento le daba miedo. Quizá era mucho y demasiado pronto. O tal vez todo lo contrario, era sumamente normal sentir la necesidad de tener a esa persona cerca en todo momento los primeros días de la relación.

Y ahí aparecía el otro tema en el que estaba pensando: ¿Harry y él estaban en una relación? ¿O algo así? ¿Estaban en la misma página siquiera?  
Louis quería creer que sí. Es más, estaba casi seguro pero aún había una voz que le decía que nadie podía amarlo de verdad luego de saber lo que le había hecho a su padre.   
Y una parte de Louis aún le creía.

"No sólo fuiste una vez más al pasado con Harry y no nos invitaste, sino que también te estás dando el lujo de ignorarnos" Dijo Niall cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo enfado. "Deberías avergonzarte." Todos rieron, menos Louis, quien sabía que una parte de Niall realmente quería ir al pasado. Estaban en la cafetería terminando el desayuno y Zayn ya era una adición de todos los días en su mesa.

"La próxima vez vamos todos juntos, lo prometo." Les dijo Louis con una sonrisa, nada podría quitarle el buen humor que estaba sintiendo. Por fin había pasado por la tormenta y había salido el sol. Había llegado al final del arcoiris. Había salido del tunel a la luz. De la forma en que quisieran decirlo.  
Ahora estaba bien y sabía que se lo merecía.

"¿Pero podemos ir todos juntos?" Pregunta Liam siendo la voz de la razón.

Louis hace una mueca y mueve la cabeza hacia el costado, dudando. "Bueno...eso no lo sé" Todos bufaron y rodaron los ojos. Louis se apresuró a decir: "Apenas vea a Harry le preguntaré" Lo cual seguramente no sucedería porque cuando veía a Harry solía olvidarse de hasta su propio nombre.  
"Mientras tanto podríamos ir pensando a qué fecha del pasado queremos ir." Soltó Louis como si estuvieran planeando unas vacaciones a la playa y no un viaje en el tiempo.

Niall se terminó su jugó y luego de limpiarse las comisuras de la boca, dijo: "Un concierto de los Backstreet Boys" Luego alzó las cejas. "¡Su primer concierto!" Asintió como si fuera la idea del millón. "Eso sería aún mejor."

Louis negó con la cabeza."No, basta de conciertos. Pensemos en otra cosa."

Liam señaló a Louis cuando una lamparita pareció encenderse sobre su cabeza. "¡Tengo una idea!" Todos los ojos de sus amigos se movieron hacia él. "Vayamos al día que el hombre piso la luna, eso sería..." Hizo una seña con las manos. "simplemente increíble." 

Louis pareció pensarlo por un momento pero Zayn soltó una risa seca y Liam lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿En serio crees en eso?" 

Louis se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y balbuceó un "Aquí vamos de nuevo". No era buena idea comenzar una discusión con Liam porque tenía tantos datos en su cabeza que jamás dejaría de hablar y siempre tendría la última palabra.

El timbre los salvó a los pocos segundos que Liam empezó a explicarle a Zayn que el aterrizaje en la luna no había sido armado.  
Niall le agradeció al cielo y salió disparado hacia su salón, como nunca antes emocionado de salir de la cafetería.  
Ni Liam ni Zayn parecían haber oído el timbre así que Louis simplemente los dejó y se encaminó hacia clases.

Esperó unos segundos al costado de la puerta del salón para ver si Harry estaba cerca pero cuando el profesor desde adentro le hizo señas de que ingresara, simplemente dio una última mirada hacia el pasillo y fue a sentarse a su lugar.  
Louis no había perdido la voz como había pensando el día anterior, pero cada vez que tragaba saliva sentía que le raspaba la garganta. La enfermera le dio unas pastillas esa mañana antes del desayuno y le dijo que las tomara cada 8 horas y en tres días seguro estaría bien. La enfermera lo miró con una sonrisa tan genuina que Louis estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar al pensar que si estuviera en su casa su madre lo habría mirado de la misma forma.

"Lo siento, profesor." Dijo Harry entre dientes mientras llegaba a clases tan sólo unos segundos tarde. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Louis incluso antes de que sus ojos lo encontraran. Y esta se ensanchó cuando pudo ver los ojos de Harry. Sus ojos sin nada que los cubriera, el verde libre, cualquiera podía ver los ojos de Harry y Louis quería decirles lo afortunados que eran en ese momento.

Ezra le hizo seña a Harry con la mano de que se acercara y se pusieron a hablar en voz baja. Harry le hacía señas con las manos y el profesor asentía y sonreía. Al final le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y con la cabeza le señaló que fuera a sentarse a su lugar.  
Louis no los había escuchado pero sabía que el profesor le había preguntado por qué no tenía los lentes puestos, si no podía sufrir por exponerlos al sol.  
Y Harry le había mentido.  
Harry seguro le había dicho que estaba tomando una medicación y que estaba mejorando o que unos doctores les habían dicho a sus padres que los ojos de Harry deberían comenzar a resistir más a los rayos del sol.

Pero Louis sabía que Harry simplemente estaba tratando de controlar su poder, enfrentándose a este.  
Como Louis le había pedido. 

Lo primero que hizo Harry al sentarse en su banco fue mirar a Louis y sonreírle. Sus dientes blancos, los hoyuelos gigantes y sus orbes verdes brillando.

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa y lo quedó mirando por un momento. No le importaba que verde y azul se chocaran. No tenía miedo de que Harry supiera lo que pensaba.  
Es más, necesitaba que lo supiera.

"Tengo una buena noticia y una no tanto" Todos gruñeron y suspiraron, la mayoría ya sabiendo cual sería la mala. Era mitad de noviembre y se acercaban los exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. El profesor los hizo callar mientras se ponía de pie a un lado del pizarrón con una tiza en la mano. "Ahora voy a escribir los temas del primer examen que será en dos semanas" Tuvo que hacer silencio hasta que dejaran de quejarse y murmurar entre ellos. "Y en la semana les daré los temas del examen que les tomaré una semana después de ese. Y luego el otro." Louis bufó y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, deseando ser Liam o al menos haber estudiado un poco cada día desde Septiembre. Al menos no era la escuela secundaria o la universidad de medicina. Estudiar brujería no era fácil pero al menos ellos ya nacían con poder y conocimiento.

Un chico alzó la mano y Louis nunca lo había escuchado hablar antes, ni siquiera lo había visto, a decir verdad, y se sintió como un imbécil por un momento. Pero le echaría la culpa a Harry por no poder dejar de pensar en él o no quitarle la mirada de encima. "¿Cuáles serán los temas?" Preguntó el rubio, con la voz baja y las mejillas rojas. Le recordaba a un Niall de dieciseis años, pensó Louis.

Ezra comenzó a escribir los temas del primer examen en el pizarrón. "El primer examen será práctico, así rompemos el hielo y no sufren tanto estudiando de memoria" Louis no fue el único en soltar un suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras. "Los otros dos serán de las dos materias que restan, obviamente: historia de la brujería y latín. Y ahora escribiré los temas para el examen de hechizos que será el 30 de Noviembre" Les hizo señas con una mano. "Anoten."

Los hechizos que el profesor estaba escribiendo no eran muy difíciles, pero una cosa es hacerlo en clase y otra hacerlo delante de los ojos escrutinantes del profesor quien tiene en sus manos el poder de aprobarte o no.   
Cuando Louis estaba por comenzar a preocuparse porque sentía que no tenía suficiente tiempo para estudiar, el profesor dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos y les sonrió con picardía.

"Por otro lado..." Se acomodó los lentes y sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que la noticia alegraría a todos. O eso pensaba. "El viernes vamos a la celebración anual de la academia de brujas" No obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, lo que era normal ya que eran de primer año y no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba.  Todos se miraron entre ellos mientras se alzaban de hombros, uno mas confundido que el otro. Louis estaba por girarse hacia Harry para preguntarle si tenía idea de lo que era eso pero el profesor siguió hablando. "Es una cena organizada por la academia de brujas de Nueva Orleans, donde, obviamente, cenamos, pero también hay música para bailar y también bebidas...alcóholicas" Ahora ya había varios haciendo caras con sus amigos y otros asintiendo con una sonrisa. "Todos los años, los alumnos de primer año de esta academia van a esa cena, donde las brujas de primer año de esa academia les tienen preparada una noche increíble llena de diversión."

Louis rió por lo bajo y dijo: "Parece que les está haciendo propaganda." Todos rieron y Louis pudo oir la risa de Harry sobre la del resto aunque fuera más suave. 

Ezra negaba con la cabeza mientras se reía de lo que había dicho Louis. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, otro alumno tomó la palabra: "¿Las brujas no son...peligrosas?" Varios soltaron un QUÉ y otros simplemente rieron, incluído el profesor. 

Ezra se cruzó de brazos y se acercó al chico que hizo esa pregunta. "No, Max, no te preocupes" Intentó dejar de reírse para responderle pero no pudo. "Ese es un pensamiento algo...prehistórico. Una bruja no es mala por ser bruja, si es mala es porque es..." Se alzó de hombros, buscando la palabra. "mala, una mala persona, y nada más que eso" El chico asintió pero no parecía convencido. Ezra le puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Tu madre es peligrosa o cruel contigo?" 

El rubio negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. "No, pero creí que era porque soy su hijo." Todos soltaron una carcajada y aunque el profesor también se estaba riendo, los miró pidiéndole silencio a todos.

"Tranquilo, Max" El profesor volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a abrir unos libros. "Las brujas no les harán daño" Luego de un momento, agregó, con la voz grave y queriendo asustarlos: "a menos que se metan con ellas."

Louis se giró hacia Harry justo cuando todos rieron por lo que acababa de decir el profesor. Harry ya lo estaba mirando a él y ninguno escuchó ninguna risa, estando demasiado metidos en la mirada del otro.  
Louis se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Harry, aún no se había puesto los lentes así que al parecer todo marchaba bien. O no tan mal.

Y eso fue lo primero que le preguntó al salir de clases.  
Lo esperó en el pasillo y lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano. "¿Cómo te sientes?" 

Harry lo miró de una forma en la que Louis pudo sentir que estaba tratando de no leerle la mente pero fallando.  
Louis le sonrió con más ganas para hacerle saber que no se preocupara, que siguiera intentando, que estaba todo bien, que no le importaba si debía leerle la mente para eso.  
Harry pareció entenderlo o, bueno, leerle la mente y darse cuenta de que Louis estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho hoy, de que estuviera intentando aunque le doliera.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Louis apretando la suya y sonrió de costado, luego volviendo a mirar a Louis y asintiendo lentamente mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo. "Estoy bien" Su voz dejaba ver el miedo que le corría por las venas, pero la mano de Louis en la suya lo ayudaba a saber que no estaba solo. "Gracias." Le regaló esa palabra en un susurro, junto con sus ojos verdes viendo hacia los suyos azules.  
Louis no sabía por qué le agradecía pero igual asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

Ninguno le soltó la mano al otro y esa fue la primera vez que dejaron que el mundo los viera caminar de la mano.

\-----------

"Y entonces mi mamá me dijo que estaba bien, que podía salir a la calle con ese disfraz pero que por favor dejara de llorar" Harry reía mientras Louis le contaba la historia de cuando tuvo una época en la que sólo se vestía como superhéroes y Harry se sorprendió al saber que no era cuando tenía cuatro años sino nueve. Louis le estaba contando esta historia porque Harry le había contado primero que puertas adentro, en su casa, no se vestía todo de negro y con ropa 'normal'. Le confesó que se ponía lo más colorido y extraño que viera en las tiendas a las que iba con su madre. Muchas veces ingresó a tiendas de mujer, diciendo que buscaba ropa para su hermana o su novia, para que nadie lo mirara raro por querer usar un pantalón ajustado color rosa.  
"Es por eso que te digo, ponte lo que quieras y que no te importe lo que piensen los demás" Louis estaba sentado en su cama, jugando con su almohada. "Incluso si eso que quieres ponerte es una máscara de Batman."

Louis estaba en la habitación de Harry esperando que este se vistiera para la cena de las brujas. El único problema era que Louis lo único que usaba para celebraciones importantes era un traje negro, pero Harry...   
"No voy a usar un disfraz de Superman ni Spiderman, Lou." Louis esperó un segundo hasta que su corazón se normalizó después de escuchar a Harry decirle Lou, y se puso de pie a un lado de Harry, quien se miraba al espejo, pensando en si ese traje negro con brillos era demasiado.

Louis apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo y lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo (Harry no se había vuelto a poner los lentes cuando estaba con Louis, y Louis no podía sentirse mejor al respecto), Harry le sonrió. "No, pero puedes ponerte este" Luego señaló hacia la puerta abierta del closet. "O ese color rojo que vi ahí." Louis quería quedarse para siempre en esa posición, sintiendo el perfume de Harry tan cerca.

El rizado suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, obligando a Louis a moverse. "¿No es demasiado?" Louis negó con la cabeza pero Harry no lo dejó hablar. "No quiero que nadie-" 

Louis lo interrumpió moviéndolo para que lo mirara a él en vez de al espejo. "Escúchame, tiene que gustarte a ti, no a los demás" Harry no movió un músculo de la cara, habiendo oído ese discurso mil veces sin resultado. "¿Te gusta como te queda?" Harry asintió sin siquiera volver a verse al espejo. "¿Te sientes cómodo? ¿Puedes bailar con eso?" Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo y Harry alzó ambos brazos al cielo y movió la cintura. Asintió con una sonrisa boba. "Entonces ya está, vas con eso."

Harry volvió a mirarse al espejo y a suspirar. "No lo sé..." 

Louis se sorprendió cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de ni siquiera dudarlo un segundo. "Esperame aquí un segundo."

Harry frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia Louis que se estaba metiendo a su baño. "Louis-"

Louis puso ambas manos frente a él. "Quédate ahí." Alzó las cejas, dejando en claro que hablaba muy en serio.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos y se quedó quieto en el lugar hasta que Louis le dijera que podía moverse.  
Tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podía pasar porque Louis podía ser bastante impredecible.   
Se esperaba que saliera del baño disfrazado de superhéroe pero nunca con un traje lleno de brillos, como el suyo, pero en color gris.  
Louis había hecho aparecer un traje tan llamativo como el suyo para que no se sintiera solo, para que si alguien se atrevía a burlarse de Harry, también debiera burlarse de Louis.  
Podría parecer un simple gesto, pero lo que estaba sintiendo Harry en el pecho, no lo sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Louis le demostraba día a día lo valioso que era, lo maravilloso que era tenerlo en su vida.  
Harry soltó una risita porque Louis dio una vuelta en el lugar para mostrarle lo bien que lucía.  
Harry abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar por falta de palabras. No era la primera vez que Louis lo dejaba sin habla.

"Louis, no tienes que hacer esto-" Dijo Harry bajando la voz. Estaba agradecido por el gesto de Louis, pero no quería que por su culpa se sintiera incómodo por vestir algo que no acostumbraba. Además, a Harry ya no le importaban las miradas de los demás, pero Louis no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de manera negativa.

Louis lo ignoró por completo, ni siquiera dándole tiempo de seguir pensando en que podría llegar  a cambiar de opinión y ponerse el traje negro y aburrido que tenía antes. "¿Vienes o no?" Le dijo el castaño, estirando la mano hacia él para que la tomara.

Harry se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de las mejillas para darle un suave beso en los labios que hizo ruido cuando se separaron. "Te ves..." No sabía qué palabra usar para no quedar como un baboso, así que esperaba que ese beso y la forma en la que lo miraba de arriba abajo fuera suficiente.

Louis sabía que era hermoso y que Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo. Así que lo haría sufrir toda la noche. Se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa y le dio la mano. "Lo sé."

\-----

Debían juntarse todos los alumnos de primero en la entrada de la academia, donde dos o tres autobuses los llevarían unos kilómetros hasta la academia de las brujas, que estaba incluso más alejada de la ciudad que la de ellos.

Louis y Harry habían llegado de la mano. No se habían soltado desde que salieron de la habitación de Harry y al parecer tampoco planeaban hacerlo ahora, ni cuando estuvieran en viaje a la celebración.   
No habían dicho nada más, pero cada varios segundos uno le daría un pequeño apretón a la mano del otro y el otro se lo devolvería, recordándose así que que no estaban solos. 

"¿Qué carajo te pusiste?" Louis se olvidó por completo de la empatía por un momento. Quizá debería haber cerrado la boca ya que probablemente también se burlaran de su traje esa noche, pero al ver a Niall con un traje color rosa chicle, no pudo evitar mirarlo con la cara fruncida y luego reírse.

Zayn y Liam (quienes vestían trajes básicos, el primero color azul y el otro gris) parecían haberse estado riendo del rubio hacía ya un rato largo. "Está de moda, Louis" Louis negaba con la cabeza mientras Niall se hacía el que desfilaba. "Y a las chicas les gusta un hombre que no le tiene miedo al rosa." Louis frunció el ceño y prefirió cerrar la boca y que Niall se diera cuenta de su error por sí solo.

Harry, sin soltarle la mano, se acercó un poco hacia Niall y con una sonrisa genuina, le dijo: "A mi me gusta."   
Louis se preguntaba si estaba siendo sincero o era simplemente demasiado amable.

Niall asintió sorprendido, no sabiendo si le estaba hablando en serio o siendo sarcástico. Pero la voz de Harry no había dejado ver ni una gota de crueldad, al igual que su mirada bajo los lentes. "Gracias, Harry" Le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Y a mi me gusta tu traje, los brillos te sientan bien" Harry asintió con vergüenza mientras se acomodaba los cabellos cada día más largos. El rubio se giró hacia Louis y lo miró con mala cara. "Tu traje es horrible, idiota." Louis soltó una risita y le quiso patear el trasero a Niall pero este salió corriendo.

Cuando ya estaban sentados en el último asiento del segundo autobus que había llegado, Louis bajó la voz y le preguntó a Harry: "¿De verdad te gustó el traje de Niall?" Harry rió y empujó a Louis jugando, haciendo que cayera contra el asiento.   
Louis admitía que podía ser un poco imbécil a veces, pero ese traje sí era horrendo.

(...)

Harry jamás había oído esa canción antes, pero al parecer Louis sí porque la estaba tarareando.  
Se habían soltado las manos al ingresar al salón, pero lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo así que la decisión había sido mutua.

La escuela contaba con un salón de actos como el de ellos pero más grande ya que las brujas eran más cantidad que los brujos, y este estaba ubicado a un costado, y no dentro de la escuela.   
Estaba decorado con luces doradas que eran, sin dudas, producidas por magia. Tela de velvet color bordó caía por las paredes y también cubría los respaldos de las sillas. Los manteles eran blancos igual que los pisos y el techo.  
La musica era de Lana del Rey, le había dicho Louis.

"¿Cómo que nunca escuchaste Gods and Monsters?"

Harry se rió ante la indignación de Louis y se alzó de hombros. "Al parecer tengo tarea, luego dime cuales son tus otras canciones preferidas de Lana del Rey." Le susurró Harry al oído suavemente. Louis sintió un estilo de brisa recorrerle el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies. Esta conversación le recordó lo lejos que habían llegado desde ese día en la biblioteca en que Harry le hizo escuchar Songbird y le contó que su madre se la cantaba para dormir.

Louis le agradeció a la directora de la academia por darle unos golpecitos al micrófono para llamarles la atención a todos, porque no sabía si después de que Harry le susurrara en el oído iba a poder emitir palabra alguna. La mujer tenía el cabello color negro azabache y la piel morena, estaba usando un vestido rojo carmesí y era incluso más alta que Harry. "Buenas noches" Los saludó con una sonrisa que deseaba que todos pudieran ver para terminar con el pensamiento de que las brujas son malas. "Bienvenidos todos a la academia de brujas de Nueva Orleans" Todos los alumnos aplaudieron ante las palabras de la directora. "Mi nombre es Galaxy, soy la directora de esta academia y con orgullo les presento a mis queridas alumnas, quienes cantarán una cancion para ustedes esta noche." 

Louis y Harry habían perdido a los demás apenas ingresaron, por suerte Niall era fácil de ubicar por el color de su ropa asi que lo vieron en seguida bien al frente del escenario. Louis estaba a punto de decirle a Harry que fueran con los demás hacia el frente pero la cortina del escenario se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de unas cien chicas con vestidos negros, paradas una al lado de la otra en varias filas.

Cuando la musica comenzó, Louis sintió cómo Harry se movió en el lugar, inquieto, y unos segundos después, antes de que las brujas comenzaran a cantar, se giró hacia Louis y le sonrió.  
"Es Sisters of The Moon, la canción."

Louis miró sus labios que estaban formando una hermosa sonrisa y luego le respondió: "No la conozco." Se alzó de hombros con pena.

"Es de Fleetwood Mac" Louis alzó las cejas, entendiendo ahora la reacción del rizado. Harry se giró hacia el escenario justo cuando estaban por comenzar a cantar. "Es la preferida de mi madre." Lo había dicho tan despacio que sólo lo había escuchado porque le estaba prestando atención a él y a nada más que a él. De otra forma, con la música y los murmullos de la gente, el suave susurro de Harry se habría perdido.

Todas comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo y ninguna parecía desafinar. Las voces de las brujas estaban coordinadas y no parecían reales, aunque lo fueran. Era como si saber cantar fuera un requisito para poder ingresar a esa academia (tal vez lo fuera). Louis no creía que ni la mitad de ellos pudiera cantar ni una canción de cuna.

"Intense silence  
As she walked in the room  
Her black robes trailing  
Sister of the moon"

Louis sintió piel de gallina a la primera palabra que oyó ser cantada. Podía ver a su costado a Harry hipnotizado (no de verdad, o sí, quién sabe) con el canto de las chicas, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.   
Louis no podía estar celoso porque él también estaba maravillado con su talento y, además, Harry ya lo había quedado mirando de la misma forma, muchas veces.  
Pero...lo estaba igual. O no. No sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Sólo quería estar con Harry en un lugar a solas. No quería que nadie mas pudiera verlos, hablarles, saber de su existencia. Quería que por unas horas fueran ellos solos en el mundo y que nadie más importara.  
Y el hecho de estar rodeados de tanta gente ahora parecía estar haciéndolo peor.  
La última vez que se había sentido de esta forma había sido cuando tenía unos diecisiete años y sus hormonas daban vueltas por todos lados. No le gustaba sentirse como un maldito perro en celo que podía frotarse contra una silla en cualquier momento.

Tomó a Harry del brazo cuando la canción estaba llegando a su fin. Harry se acercó aún más a él, no dejando que corra ni un poca de aire entre sus cuerpos. Harry lo miró por unos segundos e incluso con los lentes puestos pudo notar en su mirada algo parecido a lo que él estaba sintiendo.

"Some call her sister of the moon  
Some say illusions are her game  
They like to wrap her in velvet  
Does anyone, ooh, know her name"

El solo de guitarra siguió por segundos interminables en los que Louis se sentía culpable por no estar disfrutando del momento, y en vez estar pegado a Harry, concentrado en el aroma a rosas de su perfume y en los suaves que eran los rizos que caían por sus hombros. En lo hermoso que se veía con ese traje lleno de brillos, pero lo mucho mejor que se vería si no lo tuviera puesto, si no tuviera nada puesto.

Los aplausos y la voz de la directora fueron lo que lo ayudó a volver a la realidad. Se alejó un poco de Harry y fingió una sonrisa que esperaba pudiera esconder las pocas ganas que tenía de estar allí. O las muchas ganas que tenía de estar pegado a Harry sin ni una capa de ropa entre ellos.  
No había sido de un día para el otro.  
Al principio, sólo ver el rostro de Harry le era suficiente. Harry tiene la boca más rosa, la mandíbula más perfecta y los ojos más verdes que vio en su vida. También hablar con él era increíble, Harry siempre tenía un hecho sobre Stevie Nicks que contarle.  
Pero un día se encontró necesitando más, pensando en sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca dejando marcas en su cuello.  
Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

"Gracias" Galaxy, la directora, les sonrió a todos los alumnos que aplaudían a sus alumnas. "Muchas gracias" Se giró hacia las chicas y las aplaudió también. "Estuvieron increíbles, como siempre" Se hizo silencio luego de unos segundos y la mujer se acercó al micrófono. "Quiero darle un agradecimiento a Magnus Bane, el brujo más generoso y divertido que conozco" Todos aplaudieron a Magnus quien estaba al frente, cerca de Niall y sus amigos. "Y creanme que he conocido a muchos" Se oyeron risas retumbar en las paredes del gran salón. Louis querría saber cómo los brujos más antiguos podían seguir teniendo tantas ganas de vivir, cuando habían visto tanta gente morir, tantas catastrofes suceder frente a sus ojos, sabiendo que ellos son intocables. "Espero que les guste la comida y la música, que tengan una noche increíble" Hizo una seña con las manos para que se prendieran ciertas luces y se apagaran otras. "Gracias a todos por venir."

Música clásica comenzó a sonar de fondo en los parlantes y hombres y mujeres en traje aparecían en cada rincón, ayudándolos a ubicarse en las mesas.  
Louis y Harry se sentaron en una que estaba casi al fondo, y cuando empezaron a buscar con la mirada a Niall, Liam y Zayn, un hombre en traje hizo que tres chicas se sentaran en la misma mesa que ellos. 

"Las mesas están armadas para que haya chicos y chicas, así pueden conocerse" Louis y Harry parecían sorprendidos pero igual imitaron a las tres brujas y asintieron con una sonrisa. "Espero que les guste la comida." Todos dijeron gracias y el hombre de traje se fue de allí.

Louis y Harry ya habían comenzado a cortar la comida (Louis separando las verduras porque las odiaba) cuando una de las brujas, la de pelo rubio, se acercó un poco más a Harry y le dijo: "¿Puedes leer la mente?" El ruido de cubiertos cayendo sobre platos retumbó en la mesa. Harry se quedó quieto en el lugar, petrificado ante la pregunta y la mirada de la bruja que estaba sentada a su lado.  
Louis miró para todos lados para ver si alguien más había escuchado lo que dijo la rubia, y tragó saliva tan sonoramente que estaba seguro habían podido oírlo en Australia. Casi que podía sentir el corazón de Harry latir con fuerza contra su pecho y sus manos comenzar a sudar, su pie haciendo ruido contra el piso y sus uñas enterrarse en sus propias manos.

"¡Isabella!" La chica que estaba sentada al lado de Louis, cabellos negros como la noche al igual que sus ojos, le gritó a su amiga mientras le hacía señas con las manos. "Lo siento mucho, siempre es así..." Miró a Harry y a Louis con una mueca de pena, excusandose por su amiga.

"Fue una simple pregunta" La rubia se alzó de hombros y la otra bruja que aún no había hablado, esta también rubia pero con rizos, se llevó ambas manos al rostro como si no fuera la primera vez que las avergonzaba de esa manera. Louis, aún entre los nervios y el miedo de que Harry fuera descubierto, no pudo evitar pensar en esa chica como en Niall y en las otras dos como él y Liam, siempre pidiendo perdón por la bocota del rubio.  
Harry parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, asi que Louis, bajo la mesa, apoyó su mano con suavidad sobre su pierna y le mostró su apoyo con una caricia secreta.  
Pero la chica no dejó que Harry se preparara para dar una respuesta. "Lo sé porque yo también puedo leer la mente" Louis sabía que el corazón de Harry había dado el mismo salto que el suyo. "Y recuerdo esos lentes horrendos que tuve que usar durante años" La risa que soltó Harry dejó ver que se estaba soltando y que ya no se sentía incómodo allí. Louis sacó su mano de su pierna y se sentó derecho, dándole su espacio para que pudiera entablar una conversación con alguien que seguramente lo entendía mejor que nadie. "Lleva tiempo aprender a controlarlo, pero vale la pena la espera" Harry le sonrió y la chica le devolvió el gesto, con la sonrisa más sincera que le había dado un desconocido. "Lo siento si fui un poco directa, pero así soy." 

Louis no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación: "No pasa nada, tenemos un amigo que se parece mucho a ti." Harry miró a Louis con una sonrisa y asintió, luego volviendo su mirada a la chica. 

Esta alzó la mano para saludarlos y soltó: "Me llamo Isabella, ella es Irina y la que no habla es Melody."

Melody rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua: "No es que no hablo" Le dijo a Louis y a Harry. "Simplemente elijo decir las palabras correctas y necesarias." 

Louis estaba a punto de señalar a Harry y decirle que él era igual pero este le ganó y le dijo: "Te entiendo." La chica le susurró un gracias y Harry le sonrió para luego comenzar a comer.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio por varios minutos, en los que sólo se oía el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos, los murmullos de las mesas más cercanas y la música de Lana del Rey que salía de los parlantes del fondo.   
Harry había movido la pierna un poco para el costado y Louis no quería pensar que era por él, que era para estar aún más cerca suyo, no quería pensar que Harry también lo necesitaba lo más cerca posible.  
Tenía miedo a ilusionarse y que sea demasiado tarde cuando entendiera que Harry no sentía lo mismo que él, que su necesidad de tenerlo cerca no era de la misma intensidad.  
El terror de ser completamente honesto con sus sentimientos hacia él lo perseguía. No quería compartirle sus miedos y alegrías a Harry y que un día este corriera lejos de él, dejandolo sin él y llevándose sus secretos consigo.

Al mismo tiempo que Lana del Rey dijo Red, white, blue is in the sky. Summer's in the air and baby, heaven's in your eyes, Isabella se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, carraspeó y señaló a ellos dos moviendo el mentón.  
"¿Son novios?"

Irina, la que sería el Louis de su grupo, le lanzó un pedazo de pan y la miró con el ceño fruncido. "No puedes ir leyendo las mentes de dos personas que acabas de conocer, y menos preguntando esas cosas." Susurró hacia la rubia con enfado.

La situación era demasiado graciosa pero no tanto como para reírse. Louis estaba demasiado ocupado oyendo el latido de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y tratando de no mirar a Harry. No quería responder ni que Harry respondiera pero tampoco quería que no lo hiciera. No estaba listo para saber qué pensaba Harry de su relación.  
No estaba listo para que se rompiera la burbuja de felicidad en la que hacía tan poco se encontraba.  
Pero, al mismo tiempo, se moría por escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

"No le leí la mente a nadie, idiota" Le respondió Isabella a Irina, metiéndose a la boca el pedazo de pan que le había lanzado. "No fue necesario. Sólo míralos." Las tres brujas los miraron fijo por varios segundos, recordándoles la intensidad de los ojos de Stevie Nicks.

Louis se quería ir de allí pero quedaría como un imbécil si lo hacía. Podía decir que necesitaba ir al baño pero Harry no le creería.   
También podía decirles que no era asunto suyo y entonces nadie tenía que responder nada que pusiera incómodo al otro.  
Estaba deseando que Thanos existiera en la vida real y lo hiciera desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

"Sí" La voz ronca y fuerte de Harry hizo que todas las miradas de su mesa se movieran hacia él en un segundo. Louis tragó saliva y lo miró desde el costado, Harry no lo estaba mirando y Louis lo agradecía, no sabía si podría aguantárselo, con o sin lentes. "Estamos juntos" Cuando las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas e Isabella susurró un "Se los dije", Harry aprovechó para lentamente girarse hacia el ojiazul, quien estaba tratando de respirar normalmente. Harry acercó su mano hacia la de Louis que estaba sobre la mesa, como pidiéndole que lo tocara, que le hiciera ver que estaban bien, que no había dicho nada malo, que estaban en la misma página. "¿Verdad?" Le susurró Harry en tono de pregunta, con miedo y ansiedad en la voz, como si Louis no tuviera fuegos artificiales en el corazón.  
Como si hubiera alguna duda.

Louis intentó actuar como el hombre que era y no saltar en el lugar por las ganas de sentarse sobre Harry y besarlo frente a todo el mundo allí presente. Acercó su mano a Harry y le dio un apretón mientras asentía con un intento de sonrisa, que era en realidad él mordiendo sus labios para no sonreir como el Guasón.  
Harry lo miraba rogando una respuesta, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir lentamente.

Harry soltó un suspiro y comenzó a reír como si todos sus problemas se hubieran solucionado. Y Louis comenzó a reir al verlo tan feliz. Por un momento parecía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido y no existiera nada más que ellos dos mirándose y riendo porque eran unos idiotas que tenían miedo de no sentir lo mismo que el otro, como si eso fuera posible (spoiler: no lo era).  
Louis quería decirle muchas cosas pero jamás encontraría las palabras, por suerte se le ocurrían otras formas de hacerle saber a Harry lo que sentía.

La música de Lana del Rey terminó de repente y una alumna sobre el escenario le dio unos golpecitos al micrófono. "Hola" Se notaba que era tímida en su forma de hablar y de pararse. "Espero que hayan disfrutado la cena" Carraspeó y miró hacia el costado del escenario y le hizo unas señas a otra persona. "Ahora vamos a poner música para que bailen, ahora o cuando terminen de comer o... Si quieren. Y si no quieren...está bien igual" Hizo una reverencia y sonrió ladina. "Que disfruten la noche."

Harry comenzó a aplaudirla mientras se bajaba del escenario pero se detuvo al notar que nadie más estaba aplaudiendo. Se giró hacia Louis y se alzó de hombros cuando vio como este se le reía.   
Las luces grandes se apagaron y se prendieron unas de colores y la música cambió a electrónica. La mitad de las personas se pusieron de pie al instante, corriendo hacia el medio de la pista, incluidas las tres brujas que compartían su mesa.  
Louis sintió un poco de nostalgia por sus años de adolescente que no habían sido hacía mucho, pero al estar alejado de su ciudad y su madre, todo parecía más lejano, como si ahora sintiera todo con el doble de intensidad, como si ahora el tiempo fuera más valioso que antes.

"¿Quieres bailar?" De un momento al otro, Harry estaba de pie frente a él con una mano estirada. Y Louis tenía miedo de haber oído mal.

Frunció el ceño y carraspeó. "¿Qué dijiste?" Louis sonaba tan serio que Harry había pensando que realmente no lo había escuchado.

Se acomodó los rizos y se acercó al oído de Louis, sus cabellos volviendo a caer sobre su rostro y rozando la mejilla de Louis, haciéndole cosquillas. "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" Louis aprovechó la oscuridad, el ruido de la música y la cercanía de Harry para cerrar los ojos un segundo y guardar ese momento en su mente para recordarlo cuando los días fueran grises. Harry había usado la voz más suave que tenía, no le había gritado por sobre la música, le había hablado dulcemente, lo más cerca suyo posible.  
Louis ya no soportaba no estar besándolo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la parte más alejada de la pista. El salón era gigante y aunque había mucha gente, la mayoría se encontraba en el medio de la pista y cerca del DJ en el escenario.  
La música llegaba perfecto hasta el rincón en que Louis y Harry estaban bailando (para nada acorde al ritmo de la música).

Louis tenía ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Harry, y Harry lo tenía por la cintura, balanceándose lentamente de un lado al otro. Se habían estado mirando fijo sin decir nada por un largo rato, hasta que Harry no lo pudo resistir y metió su rostro en el cuello de Louis. "Me gusta tu olor." 

Louis movió su cabeza hacia el costado para que Harry tuviera más lugar. "Es el mismo perfume de siempre." Suelta Louis entre dientes, intentando no gemir por los suaves labios que tiene en la piel caliente de su cuello.

Harry le deja un beso en el cuello y luego uno en la barbilla. "No tu perfume, tu olor." Su voz está tan ronca que Louis otra vez debe ocultar un gemido. No sabe a qué se refiere con su olor, pero lo deja que siga explorando su cuello toda la noche si es lo que quiere.  
Aunque ese pensamiento cambia rápido cuando las manos de Harry bajan un poco de su cintura a su trasero y lo apretan con fuerza, esta vez logrando que a Louis se le escapara un gemido.   
Un gemido que Harry capturó con su boca lo más rápido que pudo.

"Vamonos de aquí." Le rogó Louis, tumbando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar su cuello a la vista de Harry quien en seguida volvió a meter su rostro allí. Había comenzado una canción que no podía parar de cantar en su cabeza, pero aún así sus pensamientos sólo estaban en Harry. 

La poca barba que le estaba saliendo a Harry en la barbilla le hacía cosquillas a Louis en el cuello, haciendo que este apretara a Harry aún más cerca de su cuerpo. "¿Crees que el director se dará cuenta?" Harry  sonaba preocupado aún cuando no podía dejar de besarlo. La música estaba demasiado fuerte y sus corazones parecían retumbar al ritmo de esta y aún más por estar tan excitados.

Oyó la risa de un grupito que pasó hablando cerca de ellos y entonces ya no pudo soportarlo más. Debían irse de allí. Unos segundos más así y no sabía a lo que podían llegar. Louis lo apartó de él por completo y lo tomó de la mano. "No me importa." Y de verdad no le importaba. Y a Harry tampoco, aunque fuera el alumno responsable. No estaban en condiciones de medir las consecuencias. Sus cerebros sólo funcionaban para pensar en el otro, en lo que pasaba ahora y en lo que podía pasar luego.

Salió caminando de allí con Harry a las rastras lo más disimulado que pudo. Una canción de Steve Aoki sonaba de fondo mientras dejaban el calor asfixiante del salón y los envolvía el frío y el silencio de esa noche de noviembre. Hasta los búhos hacían silencio para oír sus corazones galopar en sus pechos, el único sonido que importaba.  
Con manos nerviosas, pidieron un taxi en la esquina y con labios curiosos se besaron hasta llegar a la academia. Incomodando al pobre conductor que, por su cara de póquer, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Con el corazón en la boca y en cada parte de su cuerpo que latía, caminaron de la mano hasta la habitación de Harry, sin siquiera discutirlo, un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos. Louis llevaba a Harry como si fuera una carrera y si se soltaban la mano perdieran. 

Ninguno tenía miedo. Ya no más, lo habían perdido esa misma noche cuando ambos estaban de acuerdo en que estaban juntos, en muchos sentidos de la palabra. La pista de baile les había sacado las dudas, ya no había preguntas en sí el otro quería lo mismo. Ambos se necesitaban y sus ojos lo gritaban, al igual que sus labios y sus manos y su respiración y los latidos del corazón. 

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación con magia, ya ni molestándose en buscar la llave. La cerró con traba cuando Louis ya estaba en la habitación con él.   
Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo de Louis para pegarlo al suyo, Louis dio unos pasos hacia delante dejando la espalda de Harry contra la pared. Este se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la primera superficie que encontró cerca.  
"Dios, Louis..." Harry gimió esas palabras en su oído cuando este había comenzado a hacerle una marca en el cuello. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y ambos podían sentir lo duro que estaban uno por el otro.

Por la forma en la que Louis estaba besándole el cuello parecía como si hubiera estado muriendo de sed y la piel de Harry fuera agua en el desierto.  
Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó aún más a él, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su cuello. Louis soltó un gemido en el instante en que su miembro tocó el de Harry sobre la ropa, por la fuerza con la que Harry lo había acercado a él. 

"Harry" Louis lo tomó de las mejillas y estampó sus bocas con fuerza, quedándose allí, sin necesidad de tomar aire para seguir viviendo. Harry separó sus bocas para ahora ser él quien dejara besos en su cuello. "Ahhh..." 

Harry buscó los ojos azules de Louis y juntó sus frentes por un momento para poder respirar un poco y luego seguir besándose. "Hazlo." Le dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados, susurrándoselo cerca de los labios.

Louis frunció el ceño y con la respiración entrecortada y sin alejarse de él, le preguntó: "¿Qué?"

Harry tragó saliva y tardó varios segundos en responder, recordándole a los primeros días en los que pensaba cada palabra que decía. "Lo siento...estás...muy cerca y" Volvió a tragar saliva sonoramente. Su respiración chocaba contra la de Louis y sus pechos subían y bajaban. "Leí tu mente, no fue a propósito, pero..." Harry quería que Louis le dijera algo pero este sólo podía intentar calmar su respiración y no acabar en sus pantalones. "Lo que estás pensando en hacerme, Louis" Los labios de Harry viajaron hasta su oreja y luego de morderle el lóbulo, le dijo en un susurro: "Por favor, hazlo." 

Louis cerró los ojos y se le puso la piel de gallina al instante. La voz de Harry había llegado hasta su bulto y era casi imposible no querer frotarse contra él. "¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, estos incluso más verdes que bajo el sol.

Harry asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior y rogando con la mirada.  
Louis no necesitaba que se lo pidiera dos veces.

No sabe de donde sacó la valentía, no sabe donde se escondió la vergüenza, el miedo y los nervios de hacer algo mal. Es cierto lo que dicen, cuando estás excitado te olvidas de todo lo que no pertenezca a ese momento.  
Le dio un beso rápido a Harry en sus labios, dejando su mano derecha unos segundos sobre su mejilla. Harry movió su rostro al costado para hacer que la mano de Louis lo acaraciara más.

No había ni un sonido en el pasillo ni un sonido que viniera del patio. Los de primero seguían en la fiesta, los de los otros dos años estarían en la ciudad y algunos ya durmiendo en sus habitaciones.  
Louis y Harry estaban viviendo. Estaban sintiendo una de las mejores sensaciones del cuerpo humano, que es totalmente gratis e increíble.   
Y lo estaban sintiendo con quienes más querían, con quienes habían elegido.  
Se habían encontrado en el momento justo. No existe el momento equivocado, a contrario de lo que se cree.  
Cuando conocemos a alguien y no funciona es porque así estaba destinado a ser.  
Cuando conocemos a alguien y funciona, también. No siempre será para siempre, algunas veces sí y otras sólo por un tiempo determinado.   
Pero siempre es el momento correcto. Esas personas, para bien o para mal, debían pasar por nuestras vidas.  
Louis y Harry estaban en la vida del otro, ambos querían que fuese por mucho tiempo, pero por el momento ninguno pensaba en el futuro, y mucho menos ahora, cuando Louis acababa de ponerse de rodillas frente a Harry.

Louis puso ambas manos en el elástico del pantalón brilloso de Harry (las chaquetas de ambos habían terminado en el suelo hacía varios minutos). Levantó la mirada hacia él y al mirarlo a los ojos supo que si estuvieran en una película, ese sería el momento en que comenzaría a sonar "Feeling Good" de Nina Simone.  
Louis bajó los pantalones de Harry unos centínetros sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos, prestando atención a cada reacción. El miembro de Harry golpeó su estómago cuando Louis le bajó los pantalones y los boxers al mismo tiempo y con rapidéz. Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su miembro sintió la piel de su estómago, aferrándose a la primera sensación que pudo.

Louis quería hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no sabía por donde empezar. El miembro de Harry subía y bajaba junto al movimiento de su estómago por las respiraciones entrecortadas, justo sobre el tatuaje de la mariposa.  
Louis recordó lo que se había imginado haciéndole a Harry hace unos días y le rogó a la luna que pudiera hacerlo en la vida real igual que en su mente.  
Se acercó y lo tomó lentamente con su mano, alejándolo de su estómago y acercándoselo a la boca.   
Harry no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, intentando aferrarse a la pared y fallando.

"Toma mi cabello." Louis no reconocía su voz, sólo supo que era la suya porque Harry lo tomó de la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos con sus cabellos avellana. 

Louis apoyó sus labios en la punta ya húmeda del miembro de Harry, dejando un casto beso. El rizado soltó un gemido y se aferró fuerte a sus cabellos. Louis levantó la mirada hacia Harry y allí la dejó, este no lo estaba mirando porque no podía abrir los ojos, pero así la vista de Louis era aún mejor.  
Empezó dándole una lamida a la punta y luego pasando la lengua una, dos y tres veces por la vena que ocupaba todo el largo del pene.  
Harry estaba haciendo sonidos con la boca cerrada, mordiéndose los labios con miedo de abrir la boca y gritar.   
Louis quería llevarse la mano a sus pantalones para aliviar el dolor que sentía de tanta excitación. Pero aún no era su momento.

En el instante en que Louis puso una mano en la mejilla derecha del trasero de Harry y la apretó, Harry abrió la boca y luego de un quejido, dijo entre dientes: "Vamos, Louis, por favor." Y que Harry Styles, el hombre más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, le estuviera rogando, fue lo más sexy que le había pasado hasta ahora.  
Se metió lo más que pudo del pene de Harry a la boca, sujetando con su mano derecha la parte de abajo que no podía alcanzar con la boca.   
"Ah...mierda" Louis podía oír a Harry gemir, también podía oírlo tratar de cerrar la boca y fallar, rompiendo el silencio con más gemidos. Cada vez que Louis subía y bajaba la boca por su miembro, Harry le tiraba el cabello, a veces perdiendo la fuerza y teniendo que abrir los ojos para volver a ubicar la cabeza de Louis y tomarlo nuevamente de los cabellos. Louis alzó su mano izquierda y comenzó a masajear los testículos de Harry, pudiendo sentir el momento justo en que este dejaba de respirar por la sorpresa. "Oh, sí, Louis" Harry bajó la mirada para ver los labios de Louis bien abiertos intentando meterse todo a la boca. "Sí, sí..." Louis y Harry conectaron las miradas y Louis sabía que Harry no podría evitar leer su mente. "Louis, voy a acabar" Los orbes verdes de Harry se clavaron en los azules húmedos de Louis. Este lo miró con la intensidad perfecta para que, leyéndole la mente o no, supiera lo que quería. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra la pared, gimiendo "Louis" al sentir la suavidad de sus labios haciendo fuerza contra la punta de su pene al mismo tiempo que su mano le apreta los testículos. Louis sintió a Harry soltarle el cabello y quedarse quieto, casi sin respirar, al mismo tiempo que llenaba su boca de semen.   
Louis tragó todo y se sacó el miembro de Harry de la boca, limpiándose las comisuras y tragando saliva repetidas veces. Para asegurarse de que no se había venido en los pantalones simplemente haciendo una mamada, se llevó la mano hacia su bulto, el cual aún estaba duro pero casi al límite.  
Louis se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y le tocó el rostro a Harry. "Eso fue..." Harry abrió los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro que hizo a Louis sonreír y dejarle un beso en el cuello, ahora lleno de sudor.

Louis tomó a Harry de ambas manos y comenzó a caminar de espaldas a la cama. "Ahora es mi turno." La voz de Louis salió entrecortada debido a la fuerza que había hecho con la garganta. Le gustaba, demasiado. Era un tipo de dolor que le estaba haciendo estar aún más duro si eso era posible. Se bajó los pantalones y los boxers él mismo, dándole tiempo a Harry para recobrar el aire y para observarlo bien sin ropa interior.

Harry miró a Louis sentarse con las piernas abiertas en la punta de su cama, su pene erecto tocándole el estómago, justo en el camino de vellos que bajaban a su entrepierna.  
"Louis...eres..." Harry todavía seguía de pie frente a él, haciéndolo sentir diminuto a comparación de la figura alta de Harry.

Ya no soportaba estar desnudo siendo simplemente observado por él. "¿Lo que quieres decir es que la tengo grande?" Harry soltó una carcajada y Louis sonrió mordiéndose el labio. "Lo siento, estoy nervioso y digo estupideces." Louis se alzó de hombros.

Harry abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca. "No parecías muy nervioso unos minutos atrás..."

Louis rodó los ojos y le hizo señas de que se acercara. "Cállate y chúpamela, Harry."

Harry se lanzó al piso como si fuera nieve y no madera. "En eso estoy de acuerdo." Fue lo último que le dijo antes de apoyar una mano en cada pierna de Louis y meterse el pene en la boca de una sola vez. Louis era grande, pero la boca de Harry también.

Louis sintió un tirón en el estómago que lo obligó a doblar los dedos de sus pies, lo cual sólo sentía cuando se metía los dedos, y no siempre. Así que Harry era bueno, muy bueno.  
Louis se apoyó con los brazos en la cama pero sólo duró así unos segundos, la forma en que Harry pasaba la lengua por su longitud al mismo tiempo que su pene entraba y salía de su boca lo obligó a aferrarse a los rizos de Harry y hasta incluso tironearlos un poco. Le parecía injusto que sus largos cabellos le cubrieran el rostro y no pudiera verle la cara mientras le hacía sexo oral, pero los ruidos que salían de su garganta lo compensaban.  
"Harry, no voy a durar mucho más" Louis se dobló al medio para decirle eso al oído ya que lo veía tan metido en su trabajo que no sabía si lo escucharía. Ya estaba a punto de acabarse en los pantalones cuando se la chupaba a Harry, no entendía cómo había durado más de tres minutos con la boca de Harry en él. "Harry..." Gimió su nombre cuando el rizado levantó la mirada hacia él e hizo un juego con su lengua.

Harry se sacó el pene de la boca haciendo un ruido de 'plop' y lo tomó con su mano gigante, acercándoselo a la boca que ahora la tenía abierta con la lengua afuera. "Acaba en mi boca, Lou." Louis sólo necesitó oír a Harry decirle Lou con la voz sumamente ronca y su mano apretándole el miembro un segundo para cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrir la boca, quedándose sin aire mientras acababa en la lengua, mejilla y mano de Harry.

Louis se dejó caer hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en el momento que su espalda tocó la cómoda cama.   
Diría que podía ver las estrellas, pero en realidad era mucho más que eso. Esa vez las estrellas no le hacían justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Te gustó?" Louis abrió los ojos cuando sintió el cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo y su voz cerca de su rostro.

Sus ojos verdes penetraban sus azules, dejándolo sin habla y sin aire.  
Louis podría aprovechar y decirle que nunca le había gustado tanto chupar un pene, o que era la primera vez que sentía iba a explotar en sus pantalones.  
No sabía qué decir, y su naturaleza sarcástica no le permitía sincerarse, así que simplemente soltó una risita y tomándolo de las mejillas, le dijo: "¿A ti qué te parece?"


	32. Día de Acción de Gracias

Esa mañana Harry se despierta porque siente que Louis quiere escaparse de sus brazos y no puede. Sin embargo, está demasiado cansado como para moverse y sus párpados no quieren abrirse.  
La noche anterior se quedaron dormidos abrazándose, totalmente agotados luego del mejor sexo oral de los últimos tiempos.  
No sabían qué hora era pero era domingo así que tampoco importaba mucho.   
El frío de afuera nunca llegaría a ellos por la forma en que sus cuerpos estaban abrazados uno al otro.

"Harry" Louis susurra cerca de su cara, obligando a que Harry abriera los ojos con un suspiro mezclado con un gruñido. "Hola" Louis está tan cerca que Harry se arrepiente de haberse quejado por tener que abrir los ojos. Harry se mueve un poco para acercarse más a Louis y darle un beso, pero en ese momento suelta un gemido gutural que no tenía idea podía producir. "De eso quería hablarte..." Louis miró hacia abajo, al lugar donde sus cuerpos chocaban, y luego sube la mirada hacia los ojos de Harry. Harry, quien se acababa de dar cuenta que ambos la tenían incluso más dura que anoche. Durmieron abrazados, sus bultos separados sólo por la fina tela de su ropa interior, sin alejarse ni un segundo por casi diez horas.

Los ojos azules de Louis le estaban rogando a Harry que lo liberara del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Y Harry no era quien para negárselo.   
"Sé lo que quieres" La voz de Harry sonó igual de ronca que siempre que se despertaba por las mañanas pero al ver la forma en la que Louis miró sus labios no hizo nada por cambiarla. "Pero quiero que me lo digas."   
A Harry le costaba hablar cuando no conocía a una persona o cuando no sabía cómo esa persona reaccionaría ante sus palabras.  
Pero a Louis lo conocía y, ahora más que nunca, sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía lo que debía decir.  
Pero quería oírlo de su propia boca. Quería dejar de imaginar qué palabras usaría y simplemente escucharlas.

Sentir los dedos de Louis sobre su piel era increíble y anoche había descubierto que su boca era aún mejor.   
Pronto ambos necesitarían más, y por fin sabían que estarían listos cuando ese momento llegara. 

"Tócame." Soltó Louis con un tímido susurro sobre los labios de Harry. En la cama eran diferentes, se dio cuenta. Cuando eran mas vulnerables, cuando nadie los veía, cuando sus cuerpos eran del otro, sus voces cambiaban y la forma de mirarse también.  
Louis no perdía la picardía pero sí ganaba nervios al realizar cada pequeño movimiento. Harry, en cambio, aún conservando su misterio, no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de expresar sus deseos.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió a Louis mover sus caderas en círculos contra la suya para generar la fricción que necesitaba. "Dilo otra vez." Se animó a rogar Harry, en voz alta, sin miedo, pero con los ojos cerrados, no sabiendo si sería capaz de meterse en los pensamientos de Louis una vez más en los próximos minutos.

Louis miró el rostro de Harry por varios segundos para asegurarse de que fuera real. De que ese era Harry y él era Louis y estaban acostados en la misma cama y que estaban juntos y que ahora Louis sabía quien era Fleetwood Mac y ahora Harry confiaba en Louis y ahora Louis confiaba en Harry.  
Por momentos su cerebro no le permitía disfrutar de lo que le estaba sucediendo porque le hacía creer que no duraría mucho tiempo o que ni siquiera se lo merecía.  
Pero él era más fuerte. Ahora tenía más poder que sus pensamientos, ahora sabía qué se merecía y qué no, qué quería en su vida para siempre y qué no.  
Y en estos momentos, sólo quería a Harry.

Louis se bajó los boxers con manos temblorosas y con sus pies los arrojó fuera de la cama. Harry soltó un suspiro entrecortado y Louis hizo que pusiera la mano sobre su duro miembro. "Tócame, Harry" Le suplicó en un susurro y con los ojos brillosos. "Por favor." 

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió repetidas veces, no pudiendo creer la sensualidad del momento que estaban compartiendo. Louis había sido su amigo antes que otra cosa, pero desde el primer instante supo contemplar su belleza. Ahora lo tenía completamente desnudo a su lado, rogándole que lo tocara, como si Harry no hubiera estado soñándolo por el último tiempo. Y luchando para no hacerlo.  
Harry levantó el trasero de la cama y se quitó el boxer, apoyándose con ambos brazos y dejando a Louis babeando por como se marcaban sus músculos. "Juntos." Se animó a decir el rizado al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha de Louis y la llevaba a su miembro. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, Harry al sentir la mano de Louis en él y Louis simplemente por tocar a Harry.

Por los minutos que siguieron ninguno sabía donde estaba, ni quienes eran ni que hora era ni si era de día o de noche. Por unos momentos lo único que importaba era la mano del otro, los dulces gemidos que salían de su boca (intentando no subir la voz por si los escuchaban en las otras habitaciones), y los besos desesperados que lograban dejar en los labios y el cuello del otro cada vez que alguno daba un tirón fuerte o subía y bajaba la mano con más rapidez.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, quizá porque no quería leerle la mente a Louis, o porque no aguantaría mucho mas si lo veía a los ojos mientras se masturbaban, si posaba la mirada en el rostro de Louis que por momentos no parecía real de tan bello que era.

Ese rostro sería perfecto para una galería, se encontró pensando un día. Su rostro sería uno de esos que las personas se quedarían viendo en un museo, pensando quien fue tan afortunado de conocerlo tan bien como para poder pintarlo.

Louis le mordió el labio inferior a Harry y, hablando sobre su boca, le dijo: "Voy a acabar, Harry" Harry asintió con un gemido que había sido resultado de lo rápido que Louis lo estaba masturbando. "Ahhhh" Louis gemía en el cuello de Harry, quien se estaba acalambrando por la extraña e incómoda posición pero la sensación de excitación era demasiado grande como para darse cuenta o que le importara.

Harry comenzó a ir más fuerte, haciendo que Louis apretara su miembro con sus manos y sacándole un gemido que parecía haber sido su nombre. "Dios, Louis, voy a..." Louis le pasó la lengua por el cuello al mismo tiempo que apretó la punta de su pene con el dedo pulgar.   
Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca, sus labios rojos de tanto ser mordidos por él mismo y por Louis. "Oh, Louis-" Soltó con un suspiro final, llenando la mano de Louis de semen. Abrió los ojos para ver si no estaban flotando cerca del techo, si no habían usado magia sin querer para estar en el medio del espacio exterior, porque así se sentía.

Louis llevó la mano hacia atras de su cuerpo para limpiarse en las sábanas. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia Harry vio primero sus mejillas color rojo y luego su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, intentando recuperarse del orgasmo.  
"Estoy cerca, Harry." Le susurró en el cuello, donde volvió a esconder su rostro luego de dejarle un beso.

Y así era. Estaba demasiado cerca. Porque sólo le bastaron tres tirones y la mano de Harry apretando su trasero para venrise gimiendo su nombre. 

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, se quedaron dormidos por unas horas más hasta que el calor de sus cuerpos pegados al otro los volvió a despertar.

(...)

"No entiendo cómo pronunciar esa palabra" Louis bufó y lanzó el cuaderno de hechizos al suelo, comportándose de manera infantil en lugar de seguir intentándolo. Harry abrió la boca pero Louis lo interrumpió, obviamente cansado y sin paciencia. "Harry, por más que lo repitas mil veces más, no podré hacerlo, voy a reprobrar el examen, me echarán de la academia y jamás seré un brujo completo." Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a morderse las uñas que no tenía.

Se habían despertado por segunda vez cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Ninguno dijo de bañarse por el miedo que el otro pensara que le estaba insinuando que lo hicieran juntos (y aunque seguramente ambos estaban listos para esa clase de intimidad, no querían apresurar nada y que todo sucediera de forma natural y a su momento debido). Habían estado practicando para el primer examen durante las últimas dos horas.  
La mayoría de los hechizos les habían salido perfectos al primer o segundo intento, algunos hicieron que se apagara la luz y otros que la habitación oliera a huevo podrido, pero el peor de todos era el Iam Apparebit.

El Iam Apparebit era aprender a dominar tu mente para hacer aparecer lo que tu desees frente a tus ojos. Cualquier brujo podía hacer aparecer algo, pero no todos podían hacer aparecer cualquier cosa que desearan.

Harry sí.

Harry había hecho aparecer cualquier objeto que Louis le decía. Louis había intentado y fallado cada vez.

Louis, quien vivía con el miedo de jamás saber cual era su poder natal, estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Y Harry podía sentirlo.

"Hagámoslo juntos" La voz de Harry era tan calma que eso había enojado más a Louis. Él estaba harto y sólo quería aprender ese maldito hechizo, y Harry estando tan tranquilo lo ponía nervioso. 

El rizado notó el rostro de Louis frunciéndose y quiso acercarse a él pero este negó con la cabeza y soltó: "No, Harry, no puedo" Alzó ambas manos. "¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que simplemente no puedo hacerlo?" 

Harry sintió un dolor en el pecho al oír las palabras de Louis, la forma hiriente en que se lo había dicho y como lo miraba con enfado.   
Harry sabía que Louis estaba frustrado, pero no se merecía que lo tratara de esa forma.  
Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. "Eres terco, Louis" Louis alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca pero Harry siguió hablando. "Te metiste en la cabeza que no puedes hacerlo así que ahora ni siquiera quieres intentarlo." Nunca hubiera saltado a insultarlo diciéndole terco o siendo tan sincero con sus palabras, pero Louis se había enfadado con quien no debía, con quien no había hecho nada contra él. Y Harry no soportaba cuando alguien descargaba su enfado con la persona incorrecta.

Al parecer Louis realmente estaba enfadado consigo mismo, con la magia, con ese maldito hechizo y con la vida en general, porque se puso de pie, tomó el par de vans del suelo y le dijo a Harry, sin mirarlo y con un nudo en la garganta: "Mejor me voy."

"Louis, espera-" Harry lo quiso detener con las palabras, porque podía sentir que no era buena idea tomarlo del brazo o seguirlo hasta que lo escuchara.   
Le dolía dejarlo ir así, pero no era tan grave, Louis necesitaba estar solo y que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, lo molestara.

Harry sabía que no había sido una gran discusión, pero su mente al parecer no lo comprendía muy bien.  
Esa noche, el sueño llegó a él tres horas antes de que sonara la alarma para ir a clases.

\---

"Como todos sabrán, este jueves es el día de acción de gracias y aquí en la academia organizamos una cena a la que están todos cordialmente invitados" Louis estaba escuchando al profesor atentamente sólo para que la hora se pasara más rápido y así poder pedirle disculpas a Harry y dejar de sentirse como la peor mierda del mundo. No le gustaba para nada ese vacío en el pecho que estaba sintiendo y mucho menos saber que se debía a la falta de Harry a su lado. Había sido una discusión tonta y no se habían hablado sólo por unas horas, pero había sido luego de esa increíble noche y también mañana. Y se sentía culpable por haber arruinado el ambiente con sus berrinches. El profesor se paró de brazos cruzados frente al escritorio. "No están obligados a ir, pero sería genial que lo hicieran para que podamos compartir juntos ese momento y agradecer por todo lo que tenemos" Louis tenía algo para agradecer luego de mucho tiempo, pensó. "Y...tengo una noticia que los alegrará tanto que seguro querrán besarme los pies" La mayoría hizo ruidos de vómito y otros se rieron. Louis no había movido un músculo, necesitaba hablar con Harry. "Tienen viernes, sabado y domingo libres para ir a sus casas a festejar acción de gracias con sus familias" Ezra tuvo que pedir silencio como por cinco minutos para poder seguir hablando. Ahora Louis también pensaba en que no había hablado con su madre en unas dos semanas o más. Y tampoco sabía si estaba listo para enfrentarla.

"Pero los vuelos ahora van a salir una fortuna, ¡faltan cuatro días para el viernes!" 

Ezra rió ante la preocupación de uno de los alumnos. "Me alegra mucho saber que sabes contar, Leonard" Louis se cubrió la boca para esconder la carcajada que se le había escapado. "Como falta tan poco para la fecha, el que quiera aceptar esos tres días libres para ir a su casa debe pasar hoy al acabar las clases por la oficina de información que está en el primer piso, allí se encargarán de comprar sus vuelos" Louis hubiera gritado de la alegría unos días atrás, pero ahora sabía que no quería ir a su casa, que no quería estar cerca de su madre por si al contarle todo lo sucedido con Harry, y al pedirle respuestas, se le arruinaba la poca felicidad que se le había devuelto los últimos días.  
Cuando tocó el timbre que anunciaba el final del día de clases, mientras guardaba las cosas en su portafolio, el profesor les dijo: "Sé que van a descansar, a divertirse y a pasar tiempo con sus familias, pero recuerden que una semana después de acción de gracias es el examen de hechicería" Todos gruñeron. "Así que estudien."

Louis estaba esperando a que el profesor y la mayoría de los chicos salieran del salón para ir hasta el banco de Harry a pedirle perdón. Sin embargo, al girarse se percató de que Harry había sido más rápido.  
"Vengo a pedirte disculpas." Habló Harry con seriedad en su voz y en su mirada, una vez más libre de los lentes. Louis se sorprendía como un niño cada vez que Harry hablaba de esa forma, como si supiera qué decía, como si pensara las palabras. 

Louis negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para estar a su misma altura. "No, yo iba a pedirte disculpas." 

Harry bajó la mirada y rió despacito, viendo como Louis estaba enfadándose otra vez y seguro comensarían una nueva discusión. "Bueno, pero yo también debo pedirte disculpas" Su voz era ronca pero baja, protegiendo su conversación de cualquier persona que pudiera oírlos. Louis casi sonríe al notar su consideración. "No debía insistirte tanto con el hechizo." 

Louis hizo una mueca con el rostro y movió la cabeza hacia el costado. "En realidad...quería agradecerte por eso" Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Louis de arriba abajo cuando este dio un paso hacia atrás. "Tengo un regalo para ti." Louis lleva su mano atrás de su espalda y mira a Harry fijo por unos segundos (unos segundos en los que ambos deben luchar contra las ganas de unir sus labios). 

Los hoyuelos aparecen en el rostro de Harry cuando una rosa roja aparece en la mano derecha de Louis, la mano que le está mostrando a él. "¿La hiciste aparecer?" Pregunta Harry al mismo tiempo que toma la flor y la huele. Louis asiente y Harry sonríe de oreja a oreja, volviendo a oler la rosa y luego tomando la mano derecha de Louis en la suya. "Sabía que podías hacerlo." 

Pero Louis no. Y esa era la diferencia. Ese pequeño gesto, entendió Louis esa noche, luego de pensar bien todo, era lo que significaba algo. El que Harry creyera tanto en él, mucho mas que él mismo, lo hacía sentirse confiado, lo hacía querer intentar.  
Había estado practicando ese maldito hechizo durante casi tres horas, haciendo una pausa para comer pizza y gritar con la almohada en la cara por la frustración, pero al final del día lo había logrado.  
Louis le sonrió de costado y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. "Gracias." Le susurró, viendo las mejillas de Harry tomar color y sus ojos convertirse en un verde más oscuro.

\----

A pesar de todo, Harry disfrutaba los días de acción de gracias. Sus padres no cocinaban, tenían alguien que lo hacía por ellos, también a alguien que ordenaba y compraba todo lo necesario. No porque quisieran, sino porque en verdad estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para no hacerlo ellos mismos.  
El comedor era gigante, el pavo también, pero por alguna razón Harry aún así lo sentía familiar y acogedor.   
Sus padres no eran malos, se repetía cada vez que estos llegaban a la casa justo para la hora de comer el pavo cada fin de noviembre. Ellos simplemente son personas importantes, tú no eres el único en el mundo que los necesita, Harry.

Louis y Harry estaban sentados en el banco del bosque, hablando de los hechizos que debían seguir practicando para el examen. Frente a ellos, muchos corrían hacia la oficina de información para pedir los vuelos a sus casas para ese fin de semana.   
Louis estaba muy callado y Harry odiaba eso.

"¿Vas a ir a tu casa este fin de semana?" Harry no lo miró, en caso de que aún no pudiese controlar su poder y leerle la mente. No quería descubrir lo que Louis estaba pensando, quería que se lo dijera, que confiara en él y escupiera cada cosa que lo estaba haciendo estar tan callado.

Louis negó con la cabeza lentamente, su mirada perdida en alguna parte de la academia. Sus labios morados por el frío y su flequillo que volaba por el viento, casi tapandole los ojos. "No estoy listo para hablar con mi madre aún." Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Frío, seco y sin expresión alguna. Intentaba ocultar el miedo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que su madre podía llegar a prohibírle acercarse a Harry sólo porque este podía leerle la mente. Peor aún, qué le diría una vez que se enterara que Harry ya sabía su secreto. 

Harry lo entendía, pero también entendía cómo Jay se debería estar sintiendo al no tener noticias de Louis. Se acomodó varios rizos que habían caído sobre su rostro por el frío viento de noviembre. "Creo que deberías-"

Louis se giró de repente hacia el rizado y negó con la cabeza, esta vez sí demostrando sus emociones, y por su nariz arrugada y ceño fruncido, no eran buenas. "Basta, Harry." 

Y Harry no necesitó mucho más para asentir y aceptar que Louis necesitaba más tiempo. Que no todos perdonaban rápido ni digerían las cosas de la misma forma. "¿Quieres venir a mi casa esos tres días libres?" Se animó a preguntarle Harry a Louis, luego de imaginárselo en la misma mesa que sus padres, compartiendo la misma conversación de siempre, contando siempre las mismas anécdotas de cuando Harry era pequeño y agradeciéndole al universo por todo lo que tenían y habían logrado ese año. Y detestando el pensamiento de Louis solo el fin de semana de acción de gracias mientras que todo el mundo estaría rodeado de personas que quieren.

"¿Tu casa?" Preguntó Louis después de varios segundos mirándolo fijo, sin darse cuenta permitiendo que Harry leyera todos sus miedos y preocupaciones. "¿Con tus padres?" Harry rió por lo bajo, entendiendo lo que Louis quería preguntar. "Quiero decir," Louis se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la cabeza por los nervios del momento. "Me encantaría, Harry, pero...¿tus padres querrán que yo vaya?" Harry se acercó aún más a él en el pequeño banco de madera que tantos de sus secretos sabía. 

"No creo que tengan ningún problema, Lou" Ahí estaba otra vez, ese apodo que dicho por Harry sonaba tan dulce y lleno de amor que Louis sentía que no se lo merecía. "Le pediré a los de la oficina que llamen por teléfono a preguntar si tienen algún problema en que vayamos el fin de semana, pero antes le diré que compren nuestros vuelos así no tienen otra opción que aceptar." Louis tomó a Harry de las mejillas y luego de pellizcarlo y hacerlo reír le dio un beso húmedo que duró más de lo que debería haber durado al estar rodeados de tantos alumnos.

"Eres el mejor." Le susurró Louis, justo cuando Harry se ponía de pie y le ofrecía que le tomara la mano.

\-------

"¿Se supone que debo disfrutar esta cena cuando este fin de semana voy a estar en Nueva York?" Louis estaba tan emocionado que hasta hablaba con la boca llena de pavo y papas.  
Hasta Niall, sentado en frente suyo, se había burlado de él.

Harry está sentado al lado de Louis, quien estuvo diciéndole todo lo que quiere hacer cuando recorran Manhattan.   
Van a pasar el fin de semana en Nueva York en la casa de los padres de Harry. Ya tienen los vuelos pero no el permiso, ya que al llamarlos por teléfono no atendieron ni una de las tres veces que el secretario de la oficina lo intentó.   
"No importa, iremos igual, no creo que les moleste" Le dijo el rizado cuando salió de la oficina, ganándose un abrazo fuerte de Louis pero no sin antes haberle preguntado diez veces si estaba seguro que no les molestaría que él fuera. A Harry realmente no le importaba qué pensaran sus padres, Louis iba a ir de cualquier manera. 

Liam estaba escribiendo en una hoja todas las cosas por las que estaba agradecido. Zayn le había preguntado si era obligatorio y no se había enterado. Por supuesto que no lo era, Liam simplemente "quería estar preparado por si le pedían que dijera por qué estaba agradecido". Louis hubiera rodado los ojos, Zayn simplemente asintió como si no fuera una estupidez. 

"¿Soy el único que se va a quedar aquí estos días?" Se quejó Niall tan alto que incluso lo habían oído sobre los gritos y los cubiertos chocando con los platos. 

Zayn, quien había llegado tarde, como siempre, se comió una papa del plato de Louis y luego llamó la atención de Niall negando con su dedo índice frente a los ojos del rubio: "Voy a ser tu compañero de soledad este fin de semana." 

El rubio alzó las cejas y una expresión de felicidad le inundó el rostro. "Seeee" Zayn rió por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a comer. "Iremos de fiesta cada maldito día." 

El morocho frunció el rostro mientras hizo un ruido que hizo que Niall lo mirara mal. "Pensaba más en dormir los tres días..." Confesó Zayn sin ánimos de ser gracioso pero igual haciendo reír a todos. 

Niall en ningún momento dejó de comer. "Dormirás cuando estés muerto. Este fin de semana haces lo que yo diga." Y Zayn no era sumiso, él simplemente prefería que los demás organizaran su vida y él seguía esos planes. Así que obviamente se alzó de hombros y luego asintió, dejando a Niall contento.

Liam no estaba siendo nada obvio al mirar a Zayn, y Harry tampoco, pero se salvaba al tener los lentes negros puestos. Louis también quería preguntarle por qué no iba con su familia, ya que Niall era porque prefería salir de fiesta pero a Zayn eso no le interesaba, debía haber algo más que simplemente querer dormir por todo el fin de semana sin que nadie lo molestara.    
Louis decidió que, al ser su compañero de habitación, quiza fuera su deber preguntarle si estaba todo bien con su familia y si así era, por qué prefería pasar acción de gracias solo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Harry apoyó su mano en su pierna y lo acarició suavemente, no permitiéndole que se sintiera mal por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro. Recordándole que él estaba allí a su lado y que ahora sólo debía enfocarse en las cosas buenas, en todo eso que hay que agradecer hoy.

El director golpeó una copa de vino con un tenedor para llamar la atención de todos los allí presentes. Se notaba que muchos habían decidido no ir, por difrentes razones, pero aún así había demasiadas personas y el bullicio era insoportable.   
Louis quería gritar que hicieran silencio pero la mano de Harry en su pierna era como un cierre en su boca o una piedra en su pecho, no lo dejaba hablar ni moverse. Tampoco quería.

Magnus carraspeó y, luego de sonreír ampliamente hacia todas las direcciones, dijo: "Quiero comenzar por agradecerle a cada persona aquí presente por acompañarme esta noche, por formar parte de esta institución y de esta familia que es la academia" Liam se mordía el labio inferior mientras leía la lista de las cosas por las que agradecería cuando el director le diera la palabra. Louis se rió para sí mismo. "Y ahora quiero decir por qué estoy agradecido" Miró hacia su esposo, sentado a su derecha, y luego hacia todas las mesas de los alumnos. "Por todos y cada uno de ustedes" Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron al unísono para luego beber su contenido (todos eran mayores de veintiuno así que la mayoría tenía alcohol en las copas). Louis no tenía nada contra el alcohol pero sí contra tomar alcohol en las comidas. Eso pasaba su límite. Su copa tenía coca cola.  
Magnus bajó la copa y preguntó: "¿Alguno de ustedes quiere dar a conocer por qué están agradecidos en este preciso momento?"

Y como era de esperarse, el único que alzó la mano y se ofreció fue Liam.  
"Yo estoy agradecido por muchas cosas-" Comenzó Liam con emoción, tomando la hoja de la mesa.

El director le sonrió con simpatía pero le hizo una seña con la mano. "Gracias, Liam, pero sólo una cosa está bien."   
Todo el grupito de amigos de Louis se rió por lo bajo para que Liam no se sintiera mal y que Magnus no los regañara por burlarse.

La cara de Liam cambió completamente al oír que sólo podía agradecer por una cosa y no por veinte como tenía planeado hacer. "Oh" Carraspeó y escondió la hoja en su espalda. "Bueno" Miró a su alrededor y sonrió con timidez. "Estoy agradecido por mis amigos, por los de siempre" Primero le sonrió a Louis y a Niall y luego miró a Zayn y a Harry, deteniéndose en el moreno por unos segundos. "Y por los nuevos." Liam tragó saliva y se sentó, sin siquiera esperar para brindar.

Magnus asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y levantó su copa, haciendo que el resto lo imitara. "Por la amistad." 

Zayn acerca su copa hacia Liam y le regala una sonrisa ladina, a la que este responde asintiendo con una sonrisa y levantando la copa.

Louis y Harry comparten una mirada luego de bajar las copas. Se agradecen el uno al otro en silencio, como siempre sabiendo lo que el otro siente sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta ni leer la mente.

\------

Lo único que era más fuerte que el bullicio de todas las personas hablando era la voz en los altavoces dando indicaciones o haciéndole propagando a algún producto.   
Tal vez también el ruido de Louis masticando chicle. 

"No me gusta este aeropuerto" No era la primera queja de Louis esa mañana. La primera había sido que no sabía qué meter en la valija, y la segunda queja fue cuando Harry le pidió por favor y con mucha paciencia que se diera prisa.

Harry miró a Louis con el ceño fruncido. "Todos los aeropuertos son iguales"

Cuando Louis bufó y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de espanto, fue el momento en que Harry se dio cuenta que no debería haber dicho eso. Pues a Louis le gustaba discutir sobre todo y sólo callarse cuando tuviera la última palabra. "Claro que no, Harry-" 

"ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA EL EMBARQUE DEL VUELO 1A237 CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK"

"Gracias al universo" Suspiró Harry, tomando a Louis de la mano para arrastrarlo con él y que caminara mas rápido. Louis lo miró mal y le gritó un "Hey!" pero una sonrisa se le formó al instante. Parecían una pareja con veinte años de casados y al parecer Harry también pensó algo por el estilo porque le sonrió de costado.

Ya habían llamado a su grupo de embarque y por culpa de Louis habían llegado tarde, o no tarde pero no temprano.   
A la hora de pesar las valijas tuvieron que sacar la mitad de la ropa de Louis y ponerla en la valija casi vacía de Harry, ganándose la risa de las mujeres que trabajaban allí y las miradas de unos cuantos curiosos. 

Lo más mágico del día no había sido cuando Louis terminó de armar la valija con un hechizo ni cuando Harry  hizo aparecer el pasaporte que Louis se había olvidado sobre la cama, sino cuando Louis se animó a decir lo que pensaba y le susurró a Harry en el oído: "Puede parecer una estupidez pero me parece muy importante este día, es la primera vez que viajamos juntos" justo dos segundos después de que Harry lo pensara. 

Harry apoyó su mano sobre la de Louis en el momento en que el piloto anunciaba que comenzarían el ascenso.  
"Y no va a ser el último"

Louis no sintió mariposas ni fuegos artificiales cuando la piel de la mano de Harry tocó la suya.   
Se sintió bien, se sintió correcto, como si todo estuviera en su lugar y no hubiera espacio para nada malo en su vida.  
Como si eso fuera lo único que quería  sentir de ahora en más.

"A menos que este avión se caiga y entonces sí, mi querido Harry, lamento informarte que será el último." Dijo Louis con la misma picardía de siempre.

Y Harry lo hubiera regañado o mirado mal si no supiera que era la forma en que Louis cambiaba de tema cuando algo se ponía muy serio.  
Pero Harry lo conocía muy bien en ya muy poco tiempo y sin tener que leerle la mente.  
Louis no era muy difícil de leer si le prestabas atención.  
Y Harry lo único que quería era prestarle atención.

Harry le apretó la mano con fuerza en el instante en que sintió la velocidad del avión ascendiendo tirarlo hacia atrás.  
Louis le apretó la mano dos veces y no lo soltó en todo el viaje.

\-----

Louis y Harry se subieron al típico taxi amarillo de Nueva York (que les saldría una fortuna pero sus padres seguían sin atender el teléfono así que esa era la única opción).  
Harry no sabía cómo Louis podía estar tan feliz con el maldito frío que hacía ese día.

"No puedo creer que estoy en Nueva York" Louis nunca diría eso en voz alta en frente de otra persona que no fuera Harry. Se sentía como un idiota por estar tan feliz por estar en una ciudad que sólo le quedaba a unas pocas horas en avión de su ciudad. La ciudad amada por todo el mundo menos por los que vivían allí. Si tanto la odiaban por qué no se iban y le daban lugar a los que sí quieren estar ahí, eh?

Harry negó con la cabeza pero la sonrisa lo delataba. "No puedo creer que no tengas frío" Soltó, cuando en realidad quería llenarle la cara de besos pero la radio del taxista le recordó dónde estaban.

Con la nariz pegada a la ventana, Louis balbuceó algo así como: "Soy de Los Angeles" Harry estaba por responderle pero de la nada se giró hacia él y le apoyó la mano en la rodilla. Fue completamente inofensivo pero no tenía idea de lo mucho que le afectaba un simple contacto físico con él, una pequeña muestra de cariño, cualquier cosa que le recordara lo que eran, con quien estaba. "Quiero ver los edificios" Dijo Louis con el mismo tono que cada turista que pisa la gran manzana por primera vez en su vida. Pero no era lo mismo. Harry no quería decirle que no era la gran cosa ni mirarlo mal o pedirle que por favor caminara más rápido que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Por la forma en que lo había dicho, s quería abrazarlo y mostrarle hasta el último rincón de su ciudad natal. "Mi casa está alejada de la ciudad, pero mañana podemos ir, si es lo que quieres" Harry ya podía oler los hot dogs asquerosos en cada esquina, pero también podía ver la sonrisa de su novio, así que valía la pena.

Oh.  
Sí.

Era la primera vez que esa palabra se hacía presente en sus pensamientos de forma tan abrupta. Lo había pensando, por supuesto, más de una vez, más de dos, pero jamás se lo había dicho a sí mismo en sus pensamientos tan a la ligera. 

Y estaba seguro que lo eran. Ninguno había dicho la palabra en voz alta pero, qué más podrían ser sino una pareja?  
Harry no necesitaba ninguna etiqueta pero algo dentro suyo moría por escuchar a Louis, con su voz tan peculiar, presentarlo frente a otras personas como su novio.

"¡Por supuesto que quiero ir, Harry!" Lo tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios. Harry tragó saliva y miró al conductor de reojo, quien ni siquiera había movido un músculo. "¡Ni siquiera lo dudes, Harry!" Harry comenzó a reír cuando Louis comenzó a decir su nombre una y otra vez con la sonrisa y la voz más tonta del mundo. "¡Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Iba a ser un buen fin de semana, piensa Harry mientras sonríe por ver a Louis sonreír.

Día de gracias fue ayer pero Harry tiene mucho más por lo que agradecer hoy.

\-------

Louis sabía que la familia de Harry era adinerada, pero...

"¿Esta es tu casa?" Harry le había pedido al taxista que los bajara justo allí pero Louis quiso asegurarse en caso de que fuera la de al lado o la de en frente, que en realidad también parecían castillos, pero bueno. 

Harry tomó ambas valijas, una en cada mano. Louis estaba por saltar a decirle que él podía solo, pero Harry no lo había hecho para demostrar nada, los actos de bondad le salían sin pensarlo. Y Louis estaba demasiado enternecido como para poder hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarlo fijo con una sonrisa.

Harry comenzó a caminar por un camino de piedras que, luego de pasar por una estatua griega que medía al menos un metro más que ellos, te dejaba justo en las puertas dobles de madera negra de su casa. Miró hacia el costado y murmuró algo para si mismo que Louis no llegó a oír.  
"Los autos están aquí, así que ellos también deben estar"

Louis tragó saliva como tres veces y asintió con una sonrisa fingida cuando Harry se giró hacia él para ver si lo había escuchado. "Genial" Expresó Louis con un nerviosismo que esperaba no fuera tan obvio como lo sentía.  
No sabía qué pensar de los padres de Harry.   
Sabía que los quería mucho pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que tuvieran tan poco tiempo para él.   
Su mejor recuerdo era su madre cantándole Songbird pero no quería hablar con ella por teléfono, así que era muy extraño. Pero Louis intentaba no juzgar.

Harry tocó el timbre y pegó su cara al vidrio en la puerta para ver si veía a sus padres, pero se alejó a los segundos. "Greta" La forma en que Harry dijo ese nombre fue igual que el primer respiro luego de salir de abajo del agua.   
Greta había estado trabajando para su familia por los últimos veinte años, prácticamente había visto nacer a Harry. "¿Cómo estás?" Sin importarle ensuciarse con el uniforme que la mujer usaba para limpiar la casa, se abalanzó sobre ella y se sintió igual de cómodo que cuando estaba cerca de Louis.

Greta le sonrió a Louis y con su marcado acento sueco los hizo pasar a la casa.   
Harry dejó ambas valijas con cuidado sobre la alfombra y soltó un suspiro. Louis miraba a cada rincón intentando encontrar algo que le recordara a Harry, algo que pareciera mágico o que tuviera algo que ver con los brujos. Sus ojos sólo se percataron de un par de velas pero traquilamente podían ser aromáticas. 

Cuando Greta les ofreció algo para tomar, Louis se exaltó ya que estaba intentando no respirar ni moverse como si un simple ruido suyo hiciera aparecer a los padres de Harry y entonces todo se volvería incómodo y Louis debería volverse por donde vino.

Harry se giró hacia Louis y este negó con la cabeza. "No, gracias Greta, estamos bien por ahora" La mujer asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Dónde están mis padres?" Miró hacia las escaleras que daban justo a sus oficinas, acostumbrado a verlos bajar de allí para comer y a escuchar sus voces en el teléfono con personas de cada lugar del mundo. El acento francés de su madre era perfecto pero nunca había aprendido a hablar español. Su padre sólo sabía chino.

Greta abrió la boca y miró a Louis para ganar tiempo. Movió su mirada hacia Harry. "Em, Harry, tus padres no están" Louis bajó la mirada a sus pies en el momento que oyó esas palabras y sintió el dolor que estaba sintiendo Harry en ese momento. Y esta vez no era una forma de decir, podía sentir un tirón en el pecho que no era suyo, era dolor ajeno y era de Harry.  
O eso creía. Pero no era posible. ¿O sí?  
"Se fueron a Miami por el fin de semana"  
Louis quería irse. No soportaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho y de repente parecía que las paredes se estaban cayendo sobre él.

Harry tragó saliva y apretó los puños. Sin mover un músculo del rostro y escondiendo cada emoción que sentía, balbuceó: "¿Por trabajo?"

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero cuando Greta bajó la mirada por un segundo y negó con la cabeza, lo terminó de entender. "Se fueron a pasar acción de gracias"

Louis no tuvo tiempo de sostener la mano de Harry antes de que las moviera con fuerza hacia el costado, provocando que con un hechizo cayera cada cuadro de las paredes, con fotografías o con pinturas abstractas que su madre tanto amaba, floreros con flores que su padre le compraba a su madre cada día. Todo el odio que venía juntando desde pequeño ayudó a que la fuerza del hechizo fuera mayor y los vidrios explotaran, las fotografías se mojaran por el agua de los floreros, y las flores se marchitaran al instante.

Greta se arrodilló y comenzó a juntar los vidrios, Louis miró a Harry de reojo y al verlo petrificado en el lugar con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada supo que tenía que dejarlo solo. Este era su momento, el momento en el que explotaba y sacaba todas las emociones que había reprimido. Louis no le quitaría este momento sólo por querer abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Harry sabía que todo estaría bien. Pero ahora necesitaba sentir el odio que jamás se había permitido sentir.   
Por mucho tiempo le perdonó lo imperdonable a sus padres, aceptó sus excusas sin más, creyendo que eso era lo que se merecía, que eso era amor y lo mejor que podían ofrecerle.

No era así. Y con esta gota que revalsó el vaso, lo entendió.

"Yo te ayudo" Susurró Louis, acercándose a Greta y comenzando a juntar cada fotografía familiar que había quedado irreconocible.


	33. New York City

Louis y Greta siguieron acomodando el desatre que había provocado Harry con su magia incluso cuando este pareció salir del trance y correr hacia la cocina. 

La mujer se limpió las manos en el uniforme y se puso de pie. Mirando a Louis con una mueca de tristeza, dijo: "Voy a ir a ver si necesita algo"

Louis le apoyó la mano en el brazo, deteniéndola. "¿Puedo ir yo?" Necesitaba estar con Harry en ese momento, que supiera que él estaba allí con él y que no se iría a ninguna parte, mucho menos en esos momentos en los que cualquiera te daría la espalda o te miraría raro.

La mujer bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Louis en su brazo y luego lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa. "Eres un buen chico" Louis se acordó de su abuela. Y fue un recuerdo feliz, sin nada de nostalgia ni tristeza. Su rostro con arrugas apareció en su mente al ver a Greta sonreírle con tanto cariño. "Gracias por ser su amigo"

Louis siente la profundidad de esa simple oración. Sabe que no lo dijo por decir, que sabe por qué lo dijo. Al trabajar para los Styles también debe ser ella una bruja, razonó Louis. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Tenía miedo de preguntarle qué había detrás de sus palabras.

Harry estaba sentado al final de la gran mesa del comedor. Sus padres solían recibir a cerca de treinta personas para sus reuniones temáticas de brujos y aún más para las de trabajo.   
Aún sabiendo eso, Harry odiaba esa maldita mesa. Era demasiado larga y te hacía sentir incluso más solo de lo que te hacía sentir la enorme casa.  
A Louis le llevó casi un minuto llegar de una punta de la mesa a la otra. 

Harry tenía la mirada gacha, fija en sus pies pero sus pensamientos lejos en un lugar muy oscuro. Louis lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego se sentó a su lado. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Pensó en preguntarle, pero de dio cuenta que la mejor pregunta sería: "¿Quieres hablar?"

Louis sabía que Harry había notado su presencia incluso antes de que lo escuchara, sin embargo no levantó la mirada hacia él hasta unos minutos después de que Louis le hiciera esa pregunta.  
Minutos que ayudaron a Louis a pensar en todas las preguntas posibles que Harry podría hacerle, en cada respuesta que sería la indicada y qué cosas hirientes hacia los idiotas de los padres de Harry debería guardarse para sí mismo. 

Louis esperaba encontrarse con el rostro de Harry rojo y húmedo por las lágrimas, pero lo único que vio fue tristeza. Y ahora él también quería romper cosas con magia, y sin magia también.  
"Lo siento" Harry lo dijo en un susurro y con dolor en los ojos. Louis negó con la cabeza. "No quise...no debí hacer eso"

Louis se acerca a Harry con precaución y lo toma de las manos, acariciándole los nudillos mientras busca la forma indicada de hacerlo sentir mejor. "No, Harry" Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que la voz de Louis estaba igual de rota que la suya. "Tu reacción fue super entendible y normal y..." Louis suspiró. "yo lo hubiera hecho con mis propias  manos" 

Harry lo mira por unos segundos y Louis puede jurar que vio el rastro de una sonrisa querer asomarse.   
Harry carraspeó y se llevó un dedo a la boca pero lo volvió a su lugar cuando recordó que ya no tiene más uñas que morder.  
"¿Podemos...?" Louis le acaricia la mano con el dedo índice para hacerle saber que puede seguir hablando. Que sea lo que sea que quiere decir va a estar bien para él.  
"Necesito recostarme un rato" Harry se puso de pie y Louis hizo lo mismo apenas se sintió diminuto al tener que mirar hacia arriba para ver a Harry a la cara. "No tengo sueño, pero-"

Louis le ofreció su mano derecha y, con una sonsrisa comprensiva, le susurró: "Vamos"

Y Hary tomó su mano y lo guió hasta su habitación. 

El silencio por parte de Harry lo ayudó a poder observar con precisión cada rincón de la casa por el que tenían que pasar hasta llegar a su habitación.   
Las paredes eran de empapelado negro y estaban repletas de arte abstracto, o al menos abstracto para Louis. Le sorprendió ver que las únicas fotografías de la casa eran las que Harry había destrozado en la pared del primer piso. Ahora se sentía un poco triste al saber que lo único que dejaba ver que allí viví una familia ya no existía. Tal vez tenían más fotografías guardadas en el ático o el sótano, pero los Styles no parecían ser esa clase de personas.

Notó también que había muchas puertas, seguramente detras de estas había habitaciones para huespedes.   
O la sala de arte de la madre de Harry.  
O la sala de brujería.  
O simplemente habitaciones que la gente rica necesita tener para ocupar el vacío que produce una casa tan grande.

Harry le soltó la mano a Louis para abrir la puerta y hacerle señas con ambas manos para que entrase él primero. Ya se notaba en su rostro que se sentía mejor, y Louis no iba a llevarse el credito pero debería, porque fue gracias a su presencia que la tristeza de Harry no fue tan grande.

Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos y soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. "Esta es mi habitación"

Louis soltó una risita mientras alzó las cejas y señaló las paredes con posters de Fleetwood Mac y Stevie Nicks.  
"Me di cuenta" Louis usaba ese tono de voz incluso cuando no quería burlarse de nadie. Harry lo sabía. 

El más alto sonrió con timidez y se recostó en su cama sobre el cobertor y sin quitarse los zapatos. Al ver que lo estaba mirando fijo, Louis tragó saliva como si nunca lo hubiera visto acostarse en una cama, como si nunca hubiera tenido su pene en la boca.  
Harry le dio unas palmadas al colchón, indicándole a Louis que se recostara a su lado. Este se quitó los zapatos y se acostó de costado, de cara a Harry.  
"¿Y tú?" Louis se cruzó de brazos y se acercó un poco más él. "¿Tienes posters en tu habitacion?"

Louis se hizo el que pensaba, rogándole a los cielos que Harry no estuviera leyendo su mente y se enterara que tenía un poster de David Beckham en el techo de su habitación, así siempre lo miraría cada vez que se acostaba.  
"Nop" Respondió Louis así sin más.  
Y si Harry sabe lo de David Beckham, lo supo esconder bien porque no se le movió un músculo de la cara. 

Pasaron varios minutos en los que sólo se miraban en silencio, ninguno siquiera pensando en besar o tocar al otro. Era un momento de paz que ambos necesitaban no sólo para descansar de todo lo que les había pasado en el último tiempo, sino también para observar cada detalle del otro y darse cuenta lo afortunados que eran al tenerse.

Harry se puso de pie de repente y caminó hacia la pared del otro lado, haciendo que Louis se volteara en la cama para seguirlo con la mirada.  
Louis se quedó mirando la forma en que se le marcaban los músculos del brazo cuando intentaba despegar un poster de la pared. O cuando se le levantaba la camiseta y podía ver un pedazo de la suave piel que había tenido la suerte de poder tocar.  
"Lo voy a llevar a la academia" Harry le hablaba a Louis mientras enrollaba un poster donde Stevie Nicks tocaba la pandereta y un sombrero negro le cubría los ojos. "Mi habitación allí necesita un poco de Stevie Nicks"  
La forma en que lo decía se sentía como si esta habitación ya no se sintiera suya, como si en unos pocos meses la academia lo hubiero hecho sentir mas en casa que su propia casa.

Louis le sonrió y señaló el poster de al lado del armario. "¿Me puedo llevar ese?" Stevie Nicks con su típico atuendo color negro, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa mientras sostiene su capa con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos y, no por primera vez (y seguro tampoco por última), Louis sintió que le estaba hablando con la mirada.

Harry le sonrió y asintió.

\--------

"Greta" Harry y Louis se habían quedado en la cama por una hora y sólo se habían levantado porque Harry quería disculparse con Greta y porque el estómago de Louis rugía y retumbaba en la habitación.  
La mujer estaba poniéndose el abrigo cerca de la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Harry y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa. Harry se acercó con prisa hacia ella, con miedo de que una vez que cruzara la puerta no la volviese a ver. "Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso-" La mujer tomó las manos temblorosas de Harry en las suyas arrugadas por la edad y dañadas por el trabajo.

El ceño de Harry que estaba fruncido volvió a la normalidad cuando la mujer que lo había visto crecer le habló de la forma más dulce posible. "No tienes que disculparte, querido" Le movió un rizo que le estaba tapando el ojo derecho. "Siento mucho lo de tus padres" Y Harry sabía que, por la forma en que lo dijo, no se refería solamente a lo que le hicieron esta vez. Hablaba de siempre, de cada pequeño momento que había ido destruyendo a Harry poco a poco.  
Se secó una lagrima que no pudo evitar derramar y se colgó el bolso al hombro. "Ahora debo irme, nos vemos pronto, Harry" Corrió la mirada hacia Louis. "Y a ti también espero verte pronto otra vez" Louis asintió con una sonrisa, contento al saber que alguien que recién lo conocía le había tomado tanto aprecio.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante. "¿No quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?" Su ceño volvía a estar fruncido.

Greta abrió la puerta y miró a Harry y luego a Louis. "Creo que ya tienes a la compañía perfecta" Cuando pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno sabía qué decir, Greta le lanzó un beso a ambos y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Louis quería besar a Harry desde que habían llegado y no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. No sabía si Harry estaba de humor como para eso, o para un abrazo o cualquier muestra de afecto.   
No le había leído la mente porque no lo miró a los ojos, pero segundos después de que Louis pensara eso le dio la mano y le señaló la cocina con la cabeza. "Vamos a almorzar"

Se sentía un idiota cada vez que Harry le daba la mano y eso le preocupaba. Había comenzado a preguntarse si llegaría el día en el que no pudiera soportar estar realmente lejos de él. Si el tocar su piel se volvería algo necesario. ¿Le dolería el pecho de tristeza durante los meses de verano cuando cada uno estuviera en su casa?  
¿Qué pasaría durante las peleas que tendrían seguramente en el futuro?  
¿Acaso tenían futuro?

"Estoy seguro que hay un pavo por aquí" La voz de Harry devolvió a Louis a la realidad y al presente. Parecía estar buscando un pequeño pavo en ese refrigerador gigante. "Greta me dijo que habían comprado-" Harry hace silencio de repente y Louis se pone de pie. Deja caer un pavo sobre la mesada y con cara de cansancio se da vuelta hacia Louis. "Está congelado" Louis baja la mirada porque no soporta ver los ojos de Harry llenándose de odio y tristeza una vez más. "Mierda"

Louis quería subirse al techo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Encontrar el cuadro preferido de Anne y prenderlo fuego. Desacomodar los papeles importantes del padre de Harry. Tirar ese pavo a la basura y abrazar a Harry.

Pero Louis era Louis y quiso solucionar las cosas de la manera que mejor le salía.  
"Pues yo no quería comer pavo" Harry levanta la mirada hacia él y Louis se acerca lentamente. "Me apetece mas un hot dog en el Times Square" Se alzó de hombros mientras se hacía el pensativo. "¿Tú qué dices?"

En ese momento, Louis volvió a ver la sonrisa genuina de Harry después de varias horas.

\-------

No hay nada peor que el silencio para las personas que no tienen una buena relación con sus pensamientos.

Aquellos que buscan esquivar tener que enfrentar esa voz en su cabeza que los quiere obligar a recordar cosas que intentaron enterrar en lo más profundo siempre están hablando, en voz más alta que el resto, incluso a veces hablan en momentos en los que no deberían o no es necesario, o dicen algo que no querían decir con tal de hablar más fuerte que esa voz en su cabeza.

Harry estaba callado y Louis sabía la razón. Pero estaban yendo en tren a Manhattan y Louis odiaba ver lo cerca que pasaban los demas trenes.   
No le quedó otra opción que girarse hacia Harry.  
Ups, demasiado cerca.  
Ahora Harry también lo miraba a él.  
"Esta es la primera vez que viajo en tren" Mintió Louis. ¿Para sacar conversación o para generar un nuevo recuerdo, una nueva verdad que era mejor que la realidad? Quizá ambas.

Harry le sonrió, como siempre hacía incluso en momentos como ahora cuando no quería. "¿Y te gusta?"

Louis se giró un segundo hacia la ventana y se alzó de hombros. "Podría ser peor" Soltó mientras jugaba con los guantes sobre su regazo. Y eso sí era cierto. Podría ser peor. Podría estar viajando con su madre a una casa de campo en el medio de la nada, un día después de que su padre murió (de que lo mataste, se recordaba Louis cada vez que su cerebro lo quería hacer sentir bien. Tu padre no murió, tú lo mataste), para quedarse ahí por una mes alejado de todo y todos.  
Para sus amigos, estaba en un intercambio cultural en Alemania.  
Louis nunca fue a Alemania.

Harry comenzó a ponerse de pie y miró a Louis: "Es la siguiente parada" Louis se puso los guantes negros (que eran de la madre de Harry, Louis jamas necesitó guantes en Los Angeles) y Harry se acomodó el gorro gris.

El altavoz anunció que la siguiente parada era Grand Central Station y Louis sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Miró a Harry para ver si él también sentía algo, pero su rostro estaba igual que siempre. Por supuesto, nadie se emociona por ir al lugar donde nació y vivió toda su vida, y menos si está repleto de personas y ratas.

Louis vio que todos estaban empezando a amontonarse en las puertas y en el instante en que se pegó al cuerpo de Harry, este le dio la mano y lo apretó con fuerza. Los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo para intercambiar una sonrisa de gracias y otra de de nada.   
Aunque la sonrisa de Louis decía algo más.  
(La de Harry también, pero Louis aún no se daba cuenta).

Al bajarse del tren hacía tanto calor que Louis amagó a quitarse el gorro y a desabrocharse la chaqueta. "No" Harry lo detuvo con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo a Louis. "Son sólo unos pasos, cuando salgamos de esta parte te vas a congelar" Louis lo miró por varios segundos y luego movió la mirada hacia el frente para poder morderse el labio sin que Harry notara que lo hacía para no sonreír por lo dulce que había sido ese simple gesto de Harry.  
"Bueno, yo seré tu guía de turismo el día de hoy" Harry le soltó la mano para caminar unos pasos delante de él. "Lo que verá a continuación es la gran estación de trenes de Nueva York, la cual seguro ha visto en más de cien peliculas, querido señor turista"

Louis escupió una risa. "¿Querido señor turista?" Alzó ambas cejas con picardía. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo se supone que un guía de turismo se dirige a sus...turistas?" 

Louis rodó los ojos y empujó a Harry, haciéndolo reír. "Cállate, Harry" 

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue el techo color verde agua con los dibujos de las constelaciones.   
Demás está decir que decenas de películas cruzaron su mente en un instante.

Hasta que una persona chocó contra él y lo insultó y Louis ni siquiera pudo pedirle disculpas o gritarle que se fuera a la mierda porque, como todo neoyorquino, caminaba tan rápido que ya se había perdido en la multitud.

"Bienvenido a Nueva York" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos.

Louis lo hubiera besado si en ese momento no hubiera venido a su mente una escena de Los Vengadores. Corrió hasta las ventanillas de información y miró hacia el reloj. "¡Aquí es donde Hulk le da un puñetazo a Thor!"

(...)

"Mierda, hace mucho frío" Louis comenzó a temblar apenas salieron de la estación y el frío viento de Manhattan lo tomó por sorpresa. "Y no lo digo para que me des tu abrigo" Louis se dirigió a Harry quien estaba comenzando a caminar cada vez más rápido.

El rizado se alzó de hombros y frenó en la esquina para cruzar la calle con Louis. "No iba a dártelo" 

Louis le da un puñetazo en el brazo que fue un poco más duro de lo que planeaba. Pero Harry no se quejó. "Te odio" Le dijo Louis mientras Harry lo tomaba de la mano para cruzar la calle. 

Alzó las cejas, haciéndose el asombrado. "Ah, ¿sí?"

Louis asintió. "Sip"

Harry se mordió el labio por dentro. "No te creo"

Louis dejó pasar unos segundos y luego se acurrucó contra él. "Me alegro, porque no te odio"

Harry lo miró por un segundo y luego siguió mirando al frente. "Lo sé" 

Louis sabía a lo que Harry se refería y le hubiera encantado poder decirle en voz alta que lo quería.

Pero no pudo.   
La voz en su cerebro no lo dejó.

(...)

Lo primero que le sorprendió a Louis de Nueva York fue el baño público del Bryant Park. Jamás en su vida creyó que algo así podía existir, al menos no en este siglo.  
Era un baño en un parque, en la acera, gratis. Y era del tamaño de su habitación con la diferencia de que estaba MÁS LIMPIO.

La otra cosa que sucedió fue que la primera vez que alzó la vista para ver los edificios se mareó pero Harry ya estaba a su lado esperándolo, sabiendo que eso sucedería. "También me pasó. A todos, en realidad" le explicó Harry.

Louis señaló a Elmo (a una persona disfrazada de Elmo, por supuesto) cuando estaban acercándose al Times Square.  
Y entonces Harry tuvo que actuar rápido.  
"¡No!" Louis frunció el ceño y bajó el dedo con el que estaba señalando al personaje. "No hagas contacto visual porque te van a perseguir hasta que les des dinero y pueden ponerse agresivos"

Louis miró a Elmo con decepción. "Eso no es muy amable de su parte" 

Harry rió ante el uso de palabras de Louis y se paró tras él, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro. "Mira hacia adelante, Louis" Louis tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento por las cosquillas que le provocó el susurro de Harry tan cerca de su cuello.

Y luego miró hacia adelante.

No sabía qué mirar primero. O que mirar después. No sabía en qué sonido concentrarse ni cual descartar para sólo guardar los más importantes. También lo invadieron olores que habían estado ahí desde que caminó las últimas cuadras pero que ahora se potenciaban.  
Louis sabía que eso que estaba sintiendo lo acompañaría por un largo tiempo y siempre estaría dentro suyo esperando a resurgir cada vez que viera una fotografía de ese día.

Aún no había tomado ninguna, recordó.

Con manos temblorosas por la emoción y por el frío, buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
"Mierda" Hasta que recordó que no tenía teléfono porque no podían tener en la academia así que lo había dejado en su casa. Pero Harry había estado en su casa hoy y lo que haría una persona normal sería correr a usar el teléfono, así que... "¿Tienes tu teléfono contigo, Harry?" Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Louis en los últimos minutos.  
Estaba apurado. No tenía tiempo que perder. Necesitaba recordar este momento para siempre. Lo que sentía en ese momento era especial y no creía volver a sentirlo de la misma forma otra vez.  
Necesitaba tomar una fotografía antes de que se escapara como una mariposa.

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y le dio su teléfono negro a Louis. "Lo traje porque sabía que querrías sacar una foto" 

Louis sonrió y se lo quitó con prisa, sintiendo la piel de Harry helada, sus dedos desnudos sin guantes. "O cien"

Louis tomó cinco, diez y veinte fotos de distintas partes del Times Square. Cada cartel con luz y cada cartel sin luz estaba en alguna fotografía.  
Pero su recuerdo del día no estaba completo sin lo mas importante.  
Louis se giró hacia Harry y le sacó una foto en el momento justo que este le sonrió.  
Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos mientras se preguntaba si ese día se sentiría tan mágico si Harry no estuviera allí.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ante la pregunta de Harry, Louis se percató de la forma en la que estaba viendo la pantalla de su celular.

Por suerte había sucedido algo para usar como excusa. "Elmo salió en la foto" Dijo Louis entre risas. Riendo de verdad, sí, pero al mismo tiempo ocultando la sonrisa que le había provocado el ver lo bonito que era Harry en invierno y más que nada en esa foto, en su recuerdo, para siempre.

(...)

Despues de que Louis recorriera desde la calle 47 hasta llegar al Madison Square Garden unas seis calles más abajo y entrara a cada tienda de recuerdos, empezó a quejarse de que tenía hambre.  
Y luego de que Harry y él compartieran un super hot dog, le empezó a molestar el frío.  
Harry pensó que era como salir a la calle con tu primito de diez años, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Tengo que comprar algo de comida para el fin de semana" Harry carraspeó y señaló hacia un Walgreens sin mirar a Louis a la cara. "Luego podemos irnos" Louis asintió sonriendo y se acercó a Harry para darle la mano pero este comenzó a caminar con prisa, dejando a Louis varios pasos atrás. Harry tenía las piernas super largas y eso a veces sucedía, así que a Louis no se le cruzó por la mente en ningún momento que pudiera llegar a ser a propósito.

Louis esperó que la personita del semáforo se pusiera en verde, al contrario de Harry que, al igual que otros neoyorkinos apurados, había cruzado entre los autos.

"Hey" Louis vio a Harry hablando con la cajera. "¿Ya compraste?" Se sorprendió Louis al ver que Harry había entrado unos dos minutos antes que él pero ya tenía varios paquetes de papitas y otras cosas en las manos.

Harry abrazó las bolsas de papitas como si su vida dependiera de ello y miró a Louis con la mirada más extraña que alguien tan extraño como Harry tenía para ofrecer. "Eh..." Miró a la empleada como si esta tuviera algo que ver en su conversación y luego volvió su mirada al castaño. "No, sí" Señaló hacia el último pasillo. "Sí, pero me olvidé los chocolates" Carraspeó y Louis asintió, comenzando a sospechar un comportamiento algo extraño. "¿Puedes ir a buscar algunos?" Louis balbuceó un "seguro" y Harry se apresuró a decir: "Todos los que quieras" Louis sólo pudo reír ante la actitud de Harry. "Diez. O más, los que quieras" Repitió.

Louis frunció el ceño pero se dirigió al pasillo que Harry le había señalado. Nunca se negaría a unos chocolates.  
Lo primero que vio al llegar a ese pasillo fueron tampones, luego jabón de tocador y a lo último pasta dental.  
Louis soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta Harry.  
"Harry, ese no es-" Louis no podría haber llegado en un peor momento.  
Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron color rubí y sus manos temblorosas tomaron con prisa todos los condones que había comprado poniéndolos en la bolsa junto con las papitas.   
Louis se hizo el que no había visto nada. "Ese no es el pasillo de los chocolates" Le dijo a Harry con total normalidad, intentando así que dejara de temblar.

La chica rió por lo bajo y le señaló el primer pasillo. "Es ese" Louis le agradeció y la chica le guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que explotaba el globo de su chicle.

Louis tomó los primeros chocolates que vio y corrió hasta la caja.   
La cajera les sonrió y les cobró.  
Harry pagó.  
Louis salió primero porque sabía que Harry necesitaba tomar envión por el miedo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.  
Louis sólo quería besarlo.  
Bueno, no sólo eso.  
Ya no más.

Louis estaba listo.  
Y al parecer, Harry también.

El frío viento que soplaba en la gran manzana le cubrió a Harry el rostro con sus rizos color chocolate. Louis aprovechó para sonreír. No fue por eso. O sí, pero no sólo por eso.  
Cuando Harry pudo (o quiso) acomodarse el cabello y despejar su rostro, aún estaba rojo (aunque ahora podía culpar al frío) y todavía lucía como si quisiese morir.

Louis entendía su reacción, él también sentiría vergüenza y por eso mismo no quería que Harry se siguiera sintiendo tan nervioso.  
Hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza (como siempre) y por suerte funcionó.  
Se acercó lentamente hasta Harry y, luego de pasar sus brazos detras de su cuello, le dejó un suave beso en los labios que había dejado a ambos con ganas de más.  
"Gracias por comprarlos, Harry" 

Louis podía estar refiriendose a los chocolates. Pero no era así.

Harry lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y Louis volvió a salvarlo. Sabía que aún estaba nervioso como para formar una oración decente. "Vamos a tu casa, hace mucho frío" Soltó Louis mientras sus dientes chirriaban. 

Harry lo abrazó por la cintura y en silencio caminaron hacia la estación de trenes.  
Harry soltó las primeras palabras unos diez minutos antes de llegar a su casa.

"Me olvidé los chocolates en la tienda"

(...)

El vecindario de Harry era, extrañamente, más bonito de noche.  
Las luces de los costosos candelabros  que se dejaban ver a traves de los inmensos ventanales le hacían compañía a las luces de la calle y a la luna.  
Louis sabía que la luna no necesitaba compañía. Ella sola podía alumbrar lo que fuera, y cuando era de día, también era necesaria, el cielo se ve triste esos días en los que la luna sólo aparece a la noche.

Louis ya había pensado en eso muchas veces. Pero necesitaba algo en lo que pensar para no entrar en pánico.  
Demasiado tarde, Harry ya estaba jugando con las llaves de su casa y el sonido de metal contra metal parecía más fuerte que el rugido de un león en ese momento.

La voz de Harry mientras se estaban quitando los abrigos lo asustó. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Louis colgó su chaqueta en la entrada y siguió a Harry hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentó en el sofá más grande de todos, donde entraban unas diez personas. "Podría comer un chocolate pero te los olvidaste en la tienda" Una vez más, Louis sintió la necesidad de cortar la tensión haciéndose el gracioso.

Aunque no parecía, Harry se lo agradeció en el fondo. "¿Podrá un gran tazón de palomitas ser suficiente para que me perdones?" Hizo trompita y frunció el ceño.

Allí había comenzado. En ese preciso momento.  
Harry estaba coqueteando con él, abriendo el camino para lo que ambos sabían sucedería ese fin de semana, incluso tal vez esa misma noche.

Louis comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina como si fuera su propia casa y no la mansión gigante de Harry en la que si se despertaba a la madrugada para ir al baño de seguro se perdería.  
"Yo te ayudo" Le dijo moviendo las caderas un poco (bastante) más de lo necesario.

Si esto fuera un dibujito animado, Harry se hubiera limpiado la baba.

"Hay varios sabores..." Balbuceaba Harry desde la despensa mientras buscaba palomitas para poner en el microondas. "Queso, manzana..." 

Louis se metió a la despensa con Harry y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Diuh" Harry se empezó a reír y Louis tomó las palomitas normales. Se quedó unos segundos viendo cada estantería repleta de cereales y galletitas y pasta y todo lo que necesitabas si había un ataque zombie y debías quedarte en tu casa por un mes. "No puedo creer que te guste-" 

Harry apagó la luz de la despensa y se giró hacia Louis que ya estaba metiendo las palomitas en el microondas. "No me gustan"

Louis apretó el boton correspondiente y se apoyó sobre la mesada, aún queriendo provocar a Harry por la forma en que se paraba. "¿Y por qué tienes tantas palomitas de tantos sabores?" 

Harry tomó un tazón grande de la alacena y lo dejó cerca de Louis para que volcara allí las palomitas cuando estuvieran listas. "Mis padres compran cosas que piensan que me pueden gustar" Louis iba a preguntarle lo obvio pero Harry fue más rápido. "A veces creo que aún piensan que tengo doce años" El microondas estaba sonando pero ninguno lo oía. "Creo que a esa edad fue la última vez que realmente se preocuparon por mis intereses" 

Louis apretó la mesada con fuerza para no soltar por la boca todas las cosas malas que estaba pensando de los padres de Harry. Louis suspiró y, en un susurro, dijo: "Harry..." 

Pero todo lo que podría haber dicho, bueno o malo, triste o esperanzador, quedó estancado dentro suyo porque Harry carraspeó y pasó un brazo por delante suyo para abrir el microondas. "Tengo hambre" Louis lo quedó mirando mientras volcaba las palomitas en un tazon negro que decía 'bahamas- verano del 2009'. Harry se giró hacia Louis una vez que salió de la cocina. "Veamos una película"

El sofá era más comodo que la cama de su casa y por supuesto que la de la academia.   
Las manos de Harry acariciando su cabello eran igual de suaves que siempre.  
10 Cosas que Odio De Ti seguía siendo la mejor película que vio en la vida, la primera vez que la vio y ahora  la vez numero cien.  
Las palomitas neoyorkinas no eran tan ricas como las de California, pero Louis no iba a arruinar el momento diciendo eso en voz alta.

Louis estaba susurrando cada parte de la película que ya se sabía de memoria.  
Si Harry fuera otra persona ya le habría dicho que cerrara la boca. Por suerte, Harry era Harry y dejó que Louis siguiera recitando la pelicula.

"No eres tan malo como pensé que eras" Dijo Louis sobre la voz de la chica. Esta vez bien fuerte.  
Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño. Louis lo dijo una vez más, dejando a la película en segundo plano y acercando su rostro a Harry. "No puedo creer que llegué a pensar que eras una mala persona" Susurró Louis con incredulidad antes sus propias palabras, no pudiendo entender que el Louis de hace unos meses no sabía lo increíble que era Harry Styles.

Harry escondió su rostro en el cuello de Louis, donde susurró: "Me alegra que no te dieras por vencido" Provocando cosquillas en la suave piel de su cuello.

Louis dejó un beso húmedo en la mejilla de Harry, pidiéndole así que saliera de su escondite y lo mirara a los ojos. En el momento en que Harry se sentó derecho, Louis se subió a sus piernas y se sentó en su regazo. Al segundo luego de envolver su cuello con ambos brazos, unió sus bocas en un beso que era el principio de lo que ambos habían estado esperando por un tiempo.

Louis siempre había estado con mundanos.  
Harry era su primer brujo.  
Y ahora ya no veía posible volver atrás. No sólo a los mundanos, si no a otra persona que no fuera Harry.

Las manos de Harry habían encontrado lugar en el trasero de Louis y las manos de Louis se entrelazaban entre los rizos de Harry, desordenándolos aún más.  
Movían sus labios a la perfección, dándole al otro justo lo que necesitaba en el momento adecuado.  
Louis sabía que no estaban usando magia para sentirse mejor, pero al ser brujos cada experiencia era más intensa. En especial el sexo.

Louis se movió un poco más arriba en el regazo de Harry en el momento en que sintió a Harry comenzar a ponerse duro.  
"Vamos a mi habitación" Soltó Harry en un gemido en el instante en que el trasero de Louis rozó su miembro, ambos aún vestidos pero igual sintiendo cada pequeña sensación.  
Louis asintió sin dejar de besar a Harry, sólo alejándose un poco para respirar sobre su boca.

Harry se puso de pie con Louis en sus brazos. "Puedo caminar" Habló sobre sus labios.

Harry le dijo sobre la piel del cuello: "Pero quiero cargarte"

Louis se estremeció y luego asintió.

Harry sostuvo a Louis con una mano en su trasero mientras que con la otra tomó la bolsa donde estaban los condones.  
Durante esos segundos, Harry hizo tanta fuerza con su mano que Louis pudo sentir sus anillos marcando su trasero sobre la ropa.  
No debería estar tan duro tan rápido pero le echaría la culpa a la magia que corría por sus venas.

Por suerte, la habitación de Harry era en el primer piso, Louis no quería que lo soltara para subir las escaleras y tampoco sabía si podía aguantar unos minutos más sin arrancarle la ropa.

Harry cerró la puerta de una patada y soltó a Louis en la cama, cayendo sobre él al perder el equilibrio.  
Harry le pidió perdón al mismo tiempo que Louis soltó un gemido al sentir a Harry caer sobre su miembro que cada segundo se endurecía un poco más.

Louis tomó a Harry de ambas mejillas y comenzó un beso que duró varios minutos, en los que Harry pasó sus manos por cada parte del cuerpo de Louis que podía alcanzar, y donde Louis apretaba a Harry con fuerza hacia él.

Harry separó sus labios para mirar a Louis por unos segundos a los ojos. No quería leer su mente, simplemente quería mirarlo porque no podía creer que esto era real.  
Sus ojos eran tan azules que a veces Harry sentía que estaba mirando el cielo.  
"¿Estás seguro?"

Louis había pensando en usar sarcasmo para su respuesta, pero la mirada de Harry le decía que realmente quería saber si ambos estaban en la misma página.  
"Sí, Harry" Louis asiente, chocando su nariz con la del rizado. "Por favor" Y Louis nunca rogaba pero no aguantaba más sin sentir la piel de Harry contra la suya. Quería sentir a Harry dentro suyo y por primera vez no se sentía vulnerable al pensar en tener sexo. Por primera vez sabía que ambos la iban a pasar bien y que Louis jamás se olvidaría lo que sentiría esa noche.  
No importaba si la sensación duraba segundos, minutos u horas, Louis sabía que siempre se acordaría de lo que Harry le hizo sentir. En su cama, en clases o en un parque, el recuerdo de esa noche, eso que aún no pasó pero que ya está sintiendo, lo acompañaría a todos lados.  
Y, por primera vez, no tiene miedo de que un recuerdo lo aceche.

Harry se puso de pie a un lado de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, haciendo que Louis se girara en el colchón para mirarlo fijamente.  
Harry miró hacia abajo y se rió. "Sé que estamos a punto de tener sexo pero deja de mirarme así"

Louis tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada y Harry se volvió a subir a la cama. "Eres un idiota" La sonrisa en el rostro de Louis cambiaba un poco el sentido de la oración. Lo había dicho de la forma más dulce en la que puedes insultar a alguien.

Harry, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Louis, llevó sus manos hacia los pantalones de este. "¿Puedo?" Le preguntó con la voz temblorosa y el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

Siempre se olvidaba que Harry tenía la piel repleta de tatuajes. Estaba seguro que cada uno contaba una historia, o al menos alguno, pero por ahora sólo le importaba apreciar lo sexy que lo hacían ver.  
Tal vez algun dia Harry le hablaría sobre estos sin que Louis tuviese que preguntarle al respecto.  
Louis tragó saliva y asintió. "Sabes que sí" Soltó con un hilo de voz, queriendo decir que Harry le estaba leyendo la mente.  
Y así era.

Louis quería que Harry le quitara la ropa despacio y que lo mirara a los ojos pero que también viera cada parte de su cuerpo detenidamente.  
Harry lo sabía y por eso le desprendió los botones de los jeans y con delicadeza los baja hasta sus rodillas, donde los dejó por un momento para acariciarle los muslos y, después de mirarlo a los ojos, dejar un beso en la línea en la que terminaba su ropa interior.

Los labios fríos de Harry chocando contra su piel tan caliente lo hicieron arquear su espalda, empujando su miembro más cerca de Harry.   
Louis no lo hizo a propósito pero Harry soltó una pequeña risa.  
Y la mirada que Harry le dio a la entrepierna de Louis podría leerse como un "más tarde".

Louis cerró los ojos y Harry terminó de quitarle los pantalones, que terminaron encima de una pila de libros en el suelo.  
Harry se sentó entre las piernas abiertas de Louis sólo para mirarlo a los ojos. Y Louis ya no podía esperar más así que se sentó en el lugar y se quitó la camiseta como si estuviera prendiendose fuego.  
Harry lo seguía mirando fijo como si en los ojos de Louis se encontrara el secreto a la felicidad.

Louis se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y, recuperando su sarcasmo y picardía, le dijo: "¿No vas a quitarme el boxer?"  
Como si la mirada desafiante y el tono de Louis lo hubieran abofeteado, Harry le bajó la ropa interior por las piernas sin cuidado, sus anillos raspando su piel y Louis disfrutándolo.  
Harry se dio cuenta de esto y se comenzó a quitar los anillos.  
"No" Harry alzó la mirada hacia la voz de Louis. "No te los quites, dejátelos puestos" Una vez más, le rogaba.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia su mano y luego otra vez hacia Louis. "No creo que sea una buena idea, Lou" 

Louis, más decidido que nunca a sentir el frío de los anillos de Harry raspar su piel caliente, tomó una mano de Harry y se la llevó al rostro, cerrando los ojos y haciendo que le acariciara las mejillas. "Por favor"

Harry asintió aunque Louis, aún con los ojos cerrados, no pudiera verlo y acto seguido le pasó la lengua por los labios, obligándolo así a mirarlo.  
Con su cuerpo desnudo pero lleno de tatuajes, se recostó sobre Louis, uniendo sus pieles y sus bocas.  
Lanzaron cada uno un gemido completamente diferente que provenía de la misma sensación que habían experimentado al sentir a sus miembros duros chocar contra el del otro.  
Harry, para que Louis sintiera sus anillos contra su piel, subió su mano lentamente desde su muslo, pasando por su trasero, quedándose unos segundos en su espalda y terminando en su cuello, donde dejó su mano mientras lo besaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Harry podía sentir la piel de Louis erizándose.

"¿Podemos poner música?" Dijo Louis con la respiración entrecortada. Harry asintió y fue hasta su mesa de noche a buscar su teléfono, Louis vio que aprovechó a sacar el lubricante del primer cajón.  
Louis no sólo quería música para no escuchar los ruidos que hacía y haría esa noche... "¿Puedes...poner una canción que se repita?" Harry levantó la vista de su teléfono y frunció el ceño. Louis se sentó en la cama.  
"Quiero...elije cualquier canción pero ponla para que se repita" Miró sus manos y luego otra vez a Harry. "Así...así siempre que la escuchemos nos traerá de regreso a este momento por algunos minutos"

Harry sonrió, entendiéndolo perfectamente.  
Y Rhiannon de Fleetwood Mac comenzó a sonar.

Louis le regaló una sonrisa a Harry, una mezcla de agradecimiento por haber elegido la canción indicada para tener sexo y un "ahora ven aquí y fóllame"

Harry sabía que Louis lo estaba pensando pero no sabía si decirlo.  
Así que Harry le dio el empujoncito que necesitaba. Se acercó hasta su oído y, en un susurro que le puso los pelos de punta, le pidió: "Dilo"

Sin preámbulos, Louis abrió la boca por unos segundos, y luego le dijo: "Fóllame"

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?

Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de Louis al mismo tiempo que movía su cuerpo sobre él, y este lo acercaba hacia él en movimientos circulares, tomándolo del trasero.  
Louis movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, dejando su cuello libre para que Harry le hiciera lo que quisiera.  
Mañana esos chupones en la piel trigeña de Louis serían de un color violeta.

Louis podía sentir su miembro y el de Harry humedeciendose juntos. Por los gemidos que ambos soltaban en el oído del otro, no aguantarían mucho más si seguían así.

"Harry" Gimió Louis, rogándole que por favor saliera de encima suyo si no quería que acabara antes de empezar.

El rizado salió de encima suyo rápidamente y se quedó entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban abiertas pero apretándolo para que no saliera de allí. Harry se movió lo más que pudo para alcanzar el lubricante que había dejado en el suelo al lado de la cama, dándole a Louis una vista perfecta de los músculos de sus brazos y espalda.

Había partes del cuerpo de Harry en la que no podías ver ni un centímetro de su piel, los tatuajes lo tapaban completo. Louis se preguntaba si...   
"Voy a abrirte despacio, si mis anillos te molestan me lo dices" Harry interrumpió los pesamientos de Louis con aquellas palabras.

Louis asintió lentamente y se acomodó para poder ver bien los dedos de Harry desaparecer dentro suyo.  
Louis gimó sin siquiera ser tocado, simplemente con la vista de Harry empapándose tres dedos con lubricante.  
Harry levantó su mirada de concentración y al ver a Louis gimiendo sólo por mirarlo sus ojos verdes cambiaron a un orbe más oscuro en el que sólo existía Louis y Louis y Louis.

Rhiannon seguía sonando, tal vez aún por primera vez o ya había empezado otra vez unas diez veces más, ninguno podría saberlo porque para ellos, en ese momento, el tiempo no existía.

Harry tocó la entrada de Louis con la punta de su dedo índice, haciendo que  este sintiera un escalosfrío y arqueara la espalda, pero la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Harry comenzara a meterlo de a poco hasta el final.  
Louis se movía en todo momento pero nunca soltaba un sólo sonido.   
Hasta que el anillo de Harry tocó su entrada.  
"Mierda" Soltó en un suspiro que luego fue un gemido.

Harry se quedó quieto y lo miró con lujuria. "¿Estás bien?" Louis asintió y soltó una risita. Harry amaba la forma de sus ojos cuando reía. "¿Otro más?"

"Por favor" La voz que Louis estaba usando en esos momentos no se la podría haber imaginado ni en sus fantasías más salvajes.

Harry metió otro dedo, despacio, sintiendo el calor de las paredes de Louis encerrarlo. Se le escapó un gemido de tan sólo ver lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que estaban haciendo, lo que por fin iba a pasar entre Louis y él.  
Louis volvió a gemir cuando sintió el segundo anillo de Harry chocar con el otro.  
Y cuando Harry metió el tercero, el pecho de Louis subía y bajaba y ya no podía mirarlo, su cabeza había caído hacia atrás y había cerrado los ojos.

Harry se acercó despacio hacia el rostro de Louis para no lastimarlo y dejó un suave beso en su barbilla, luego en su cuello y sus clavículas, mientras movía sus dedos lentamente dentro suyo.  
Louis creía que iba a explotar.  
También creía que nunca nada podría volver a sentirse tan bien como esto.

"Harry" Louis gimió en su boca mientras se besaban y él seguía siendo lubricado por sus dedos. Sabía que el pene de Harry era grande, pero creía que ya estaba listo, si Harry lo seguía abriendo no aguantaría ni un minuto con su pene dentro suyo que ya estaría acabando. "Hazlo, por favor, fóllame"

Era la segunda vez en la noche que se lo pedía y Harry no planeaba esperar a una tercera.  
Sacó sus dedos lentamene y uno por uno, sin correr la mirada de Louis, estando aún a pocos centímetros de su boca.  
Cuando sus dedos pegoteados habían dejado el calor de Louis, Harry se sentó en la cama entre las piernas de Louis y se los limpió en las sábanas de su cama. (No dejaría que Greta las lavara, lo haría él mismo apenas se levantara el próximo día).

Notó que sus manos temblaban cuando intentó abrir el paquete del condón. "Yo lo abro" Le dijo Louis, entre risas.

Harry le sonrió con las mejillas rojas pero negó con la cabeza y siguió intentándo. "Está bien, yo puedo, espera un momento" Se volvió a limpiar las manos en la sabana y después de eso sí pudo abrirlo. Festejó su pequeña victoria y Louis le sonrió. "Okay..." Harry se puso el condón lentamente, dejando ver el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había hecho.   
Louis lo miraba fijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
Sus manos temblorosas tampoco lo ayudaron a abrir el pote de lubricante, esta vez Louis sí tuvo que ayudarlo.  
Ambos terminaron riendo por varios segundos y esa era la parte real del sexo, lo que no te cuentan en las películas ni en las novelas. La parte del sexo que existe cuando no eres perfecto, cuando todo es genuino y real y en el momento.

Harry se llenó la mano derecha de lubricante y comenzó a masajearse el pene sobre el condón. En el primer contacto de su mano con su miembro soltó un quejido y su estómago se movió de una forma en la que parecía que la mariposa tatuada allí estaba volando.  
Eso fue todo lo que le tomó a Louis decidir que ese era su tatuaje preferido de Harry de ahora en más.

Rhiannon seguía sonando, Louis y Harry se seguían mirando y el mundo seguía girando, pero ya nada sería lo mismo para ellos.

Harry está sobre Louis, con su mano izquierda apoyada a un costado de Louis, soportando su peso, y con la otra mano acerca la punta de su pene a la entrada de Louis.   
Se miran fijo una vez más.  
Louis asiente y toma a Harry del brazo que está a su costado, Harry le sonríe de costado.   
Y comienza a penetrarlo.

Louis apreta el brazo de Harry con fuerza y se muerde el labio, no sólo por la sensación de Harry metiéndose en él, sino por lo hermoso que es Harry y lo sexy que es verlo encima suyo.  
Cuando Harry entró por completo, llevó su otro brazo al otro lado de Louis y escondió su rostro en su cuello. No se mueve por varios segundos, dándole tiempo a Louis para amoldarse a él y aprovechando para dejar un beso en cada centímetro de su rostro.

"No puedo creer lo hermoso que eres, Louis" Harry no sabe si lo pensó o sí lo dijo en voz alta, pero Louis se estremeció en sus brazos y le pasó la mano por la espalda, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Harry se alejó del rostro de Louis y se enderezó en su lugar, tomando sus piernas y haciendo que lo abrazara con estas por la cintura. "Dios, Harry" Louis arqueó la espalda ante la vista y la sensación de estar apretando a Harry de esa manera.

Harry se arrodilló, levantando un poco el trasero de Louis para encontrar la posición que estaba buscando.   
Volvió a mirar a Louis en busca de aprobación y este abrió más las piernas, entregándose por completo.  
Entonces Harry comenzó a moverse.  
Sacó el pene unos centímetros, haciendo a ambos soltar un quejido, para luego meterlo otra vez con rapidez, esta vez gemidos y maldiciones salieron de sus bocas ante la nueva sensación.  
Harry se avalanzó sobre Louis, sosteniéndose con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Louis, sus rizos tocándole el cuello y formando una cortina a su alrededor.

Harry pensó por un momento en atarse el cabello para no molestar a Louis, pero este le acarició unos rizos con delicadeza como si pudiera saber lo que Harry pensaba, y le dijo: "No te ates el cabello, me gusta sentir como toca mi piel" Harry asintió y le dejó un fuerte beso en los labios.

En el instante en el que Harry comenzó con el movimiento de su pelvis, haciendo que Louis se moviera junto a él en unísono, ambos comenzaron a sentir como si ya lo hubieran estado haciendo por horas y este fuera el momento del climax.  
Harry miró a Louis confundido y este le sonrió con lujuria, aferrándose con sus cortas uñas a su espalda, seguramente dejando marcas.

"Louis" Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos pero nunca dejó de moverse.  
"¿Qué está pasando?" Ambos convivían con magia en todo momento como para saber que esto tenía algo que ver con eso y no era para nada normal o mundano.

Louis bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Harry para apretarlo y acercarlo aún más a él, haciendo las estocadas más profundas. Louis nunca se había sentido tan lleno.  
"No sé, Harry" Louis había comenzado a ver una luz, un brillo que parecía estar rodeándolos. "Pero no detengas" 

Harry abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor, la luz no lo encegecía pero tenía miedo de mirarla.  
"No lo haré" Sus movimientos comenzaron a ir más fuerte pero Louis le seguía rogando que fuera más fuerte y entonces fue necesario cambiar de posición.

Harry tomó ambas piernas de Louis y se subió una a cada hombro, dejando a Louis completamente abierto y a su merced. "Oh, sí, siii" Lo único que podían oír sobre la música era el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. "Ahí, Harry" Harry se mordió el labio y luego giró el rostro para morder el tobillo de Louis. Por alguna extraña razón, le parecían demasiado atractivos para ser tobillos.

"Ahhh" Harry tenía la boca abierta casi en todo momento, dejando escapar varios sonidos cada vez que Louis gemía. "Ohhhh" Harry amaba la forma en que Louis apretaba su miembro con sus paredes. "Mierda, Louis" Soltó Harry sin aire, al mismo tiempo que la luz desaparecía y Louis comenzaba a gemir su nombre sin parar, llegando al orgasmo.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..." 

Harry vio el semen de Louis salir y manchar su estómago y su pecho y comenzó a ir más rápido, si eso era posible. Louis tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando recuperarse.   
No pudo aguantar mucho más.  
Cerró los ojos, se aferró a los muslos de Louis y se dejó ir.  
Chorro tras chorro de su semen llenaban el condón dentro de Louis.

El gemido de Harry al acabar fue gutural, y al final susurró el nombre de Louis.

Se quedó quieto por varios segundos, viendo la forma en que Louis lo miraba y, al igual que él, intentaba volver a respirar bien.  
Lo primero que hizo apenas pudo moverse y tirar el condón usado al cesto al lado de la cama, fue pasar un dedo por el pecho lleno de semen de Louis y llevárselo a la boca.

"¡Harry!" Louis exclamó con una sonrisa incrédula.   
Harry se chupa los dedos como si acabara de comer pollo con las manos y Louis niega con la cabeza. "Eres increíble" Le susurra mientras lo acerca a su boca y le da un beso húmedo.

"Tú" Es lo último que le dice Harry luego de seguir besándolo y al rato quedarse dormido a su lado.

\------

Al día siguiente, Harry abre los ojos de repente cuando siente un ruido sordo cerca suyo.

"Ups, lo siento" Se disculpa Louis, quien está sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. 

Harry le sonríe mientras se estira en la cama y trata de abrir bien los ojos sin querer cerrarlos y volver a dormir. La realidad en ese momento era mejor que el mundo de Morfeo, así que se sentó en la cama y bostezó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Louis estaba sin dudas buscando algo abajo de su cama.

Carraspeó y se rascó la cabeza como alguien que había sido encontrado con las manos en la masa. "Primero estaba buscando mi ropa interior..." Harry no puede evitar sonreír al recordar la forma en que la había lanzado a alguna parte de la habitación la noche anterior, y de repente cada recuerdo de su primera vez juntos lo envuelve. "Pero luego encontré esta caja repleta de fotografías..." La sonrisa de Harry se borra al instante y es reemplazada por el ceño fruncido y miedo en sus ojos. Louis se da cuenta. "Sé que no debería haber husmeado, pero no tiene tapa, entonces" Hizo señas con las manos. "No pensé que fuera algo privado y..."

Harry cambia de posición en la cama y se cubre con la sábana. "Está bien, Louis" Le dice para tranquilizarlo cuando en realidad se lo está diciendo a él mismo.

Louis asiente con una sonrisa esperando contagiarlo y hacerlo sonreír a él también. Como funciona, Louis se pone de pie con una fotografía en la mano y se la muestra a Harry. Eligió esa porque es la única en la que Harry está junto a ese muchacho en una fotografía, el resto son sólo de ese chico, cuando era un niño, cuando era adolescente y luego de un poco más adulto. Hay tantas fotografías sueltas en esa caja que Louis no puede creer la suerte que tuvo al encontrar esa foto con Harry tan rápido.  
Louis sabe quien es, o cree saberlo, porque no hay forma que esos ojos verdes, su altura ni esas facciones no sean de un Styles.  
"¿Quién es este chico, Harry?"

Harry se queda mirando la fotografía por varios segundos, no porque necesite verla bien para saber quien es ni porque no sepa qué decir, sino porque ahora esos trozos de papel son lo único que le queda de él.  
A veces siente tristeza y a veces siente odio.  
Todavía no llegó el día en el que lo único que sienta por él sean buenos recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos.  
Aún no.

"Ese es Bill" Soltó Harry sin una expresión en el rostro y sin quitar los ojos de esa vieja fotografía. Recordaba perfectamente el día que esa foto fue tomada, lo mucho que odiaba el largo de su pelo y el olor a alcohol que tenía Bill. También recordaba el día que sus padres estuvieron a punto de tirar todas esas fotos a la basura y él los detuvo.  
A veces aún piensa que es todo un mal sueño y un día se va a despertar y él va a estar allí, que su habitación no va a ser usada como un depósito y que va a poder volver a decir su nombre sin querer llorar. "Mi hermano"


	34. Seven Wonders

Harry quería pedirle a Louis que por favor volviera a la cama, que lo dejara abrazarlo mientras intentaban volver a dormirse y solo se levantaban cuando tuvieran hambre.  
También se había despertado con la idea de seguir con lo de anoche, no es que no estuviera satisfecho, sino todo lo contrrario, estaba tan satisfecho que quería seguir hasta que su cuerpo perdiese las fuerzas.  
Había abierto los ojos y sentido cosquillas en el estómago al instante en que la noche anterior vino a su mente en forma de un videoclip. Y a los segundos la voz de Louis preguntándole sobre su hermano había sido como un balde de agua fria.  
La felicidad acostumbraba a durarle poco, pero esa mañana había sido un record.

Debía cambiar de tema. 

Louis no había soltado una sola palabra mas, demasiado ocupado investigando la caja de fotografías.  
Harry no sabía qué hacer, solo podía mirarlo fijo y pensar repetidas veces cual sería la mejor forma de afrontar la situación. (y al mismo tiempo observaba con detalle cada parte de su cuerpo y disfrutaba la sensación de ahora conocer cada recoveco)  
No podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle. No sería la primera vez que le ocultaba algo o no le decía la verdad. Porque eso era, no decir la verdad. No era mentirle si había buenas intenciones detrás de ello, si aquello era necesario y no tenía otra opción. O al menos eso quería creer.

Louis arrastró la caja con las fotografías hasta abajo de la cama donde la había encontrado. Harry suspiró pensando que esta vez se había salvado.

"¿Por qué tienes todas esas fotos de tu hermano... en una caja abajo de la cama?" Louis se sentó al lado de Harry y le hizo esa pregunta viéndolo fijo a los ojos, no dándole escapatoria. Harry había intentado leer la mente de Louis para saber qué responder según lo que este estaba pensando. Prefería la verdad? O le tenía miedo a eso y se conformaría con cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Harry?

Una parte de Harry quería decirle que no era asunto suyo (porque no lo era) pero jamás podría y además sabía que lo que Louis quería era saber si realmente confiaba en él como para hablar de ese tema.

Y Harry confiaba en Louis.  
Pero... 

Harry se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el rosto con ambas manos. No le gustaba hacerse la víctima pero en este caso era necesario que Louis se diera cuenta que no quería hablar del tema. "Mis padres" Harry soltó aquello como si fuera suficiente para que el otro entendiera. Louis lo seguía mirando fijo y no se movía. Harry suspiró y se dio por vencido. "Mis padres iban a tirar todas sus fotografías a la basura" Esa parte era cierta.

Louis frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia Harry en la cama, acostándose a su lado. "¿Por qué?" Le preguntó confundido. La curiosidad de Louis era algo que le gustaba mucho de él, como cuando quería saber cada pequeña cosa sobre Fleetwood Mac o sobre su poder o sobre ese libro que Harry había leído a sus diez años. Pero ahora cada pregunta le daba dolor de estómago.

Harry se quitó las manos del rostro y suspiró agotado, ojos clavados en el techo, evitando los orbes azules de Louis. "No querían que nadie les preguntara sobre él cada vez que ingresaran a la casa y vieran sus fotografías" Eso ya no era cierto. Ahora comenzaba la parte que había disfrazado un poco. Louis estaba callado, esperando por más. "Bill fue su primer hijo" Harry alzó ambas cejas. "Así que obviamente había muchísimas fotos suyas en la casa" Louis asintió, aceptando que esa fuera toda su explicación. Harry suspiró y le agradeció por dentro. Bill seguía causándole problemas incluso ahora estando tan lejos.

La respiración de Louis tan cerca de su rostro debería estar provocándole algún tipo de reacción pero su mente no estaba en su cuerpo, estaba deambulando lejos en un mundo en el que a veces se perdía y le costaba mucho volver sin ayuda. Pero la diferencia era que esta vez no estaba solo.

Fue el cuerpo de Louis pegándose al suyo quien lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda. "Es sexy" Harry rodó los ojos pero agradeció que Louis hiciera una broma en lugar de seguir haciéndole preguntas. "Pero no mas que tú" Harry no podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde septiembre que comenzaron las clases en la academia hasta ahora, finales de noviembre, tan solo tres meses en los que descubrió secretos y descubrieron el suyo, comenzó su formación como brujo y conoció a Louis. (También viajó al pasado! Cosa que nunca se había animado a hacer solo).   
Todo eso era difícil de creer pero tener a Louis desnudo a su lado, dándole besos en el cuello y pegado a su cuerpo, era lo mas irreal de todo. Soltó una risita al pensar aquello, no pudiendo creer que se había convertido en todo lo que odiaba. Un típico adolescente enamorado que piensa y dice estupideces como todo ese palabrerío que acababa de pasar por su mente. 

Harry sabía que estaba enamorado, pero era mas fácil burlarse de sí mismo al respecto que aceptar que no era la misma persona que unos meses atrás. O entender que por fin estaba siendo quien siempre había estado destinado a ser. 

Harry quería decir algo, quería hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Anoche habían tenido relaciones por primera vez (bueno, en la academia también pero esta era la primera vez que...ya saben) y había sucedido todo tan rápido, como si hubiera estado escrito, como si ambos sabían que debían hacerlo esa noche y cómo hacerlo.  
Ahora era diferente. Ahora Harry tenía otros pensamientos. La luna no estaba allí para acompañarlo.  
Harry tenía miedo.  
¿De qué?  
De todo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Obviamente no era lo que queria decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir. Pero Louis estaba encima suyo y Harry ni siquiera estaba respondiendo a sus besos.

Louis sacó la cara de su cuello y se sentó a su lado, mirada fija en sus ojos. "¿Acaso parezco alguien que tiene hambre en estos momentos?"

Harry sonrió y bajó la mirada a su pecho, donde Louis tenía una mano. "Lo siento" Tal vez fue su tono de voz lo que lo delató. O sus ojos. O su cara. O sus brazos quietos y lejos de la piel de Louis. Piel que ardía porque Harry la tocara.

Harry desearía poder separarse de sus pensamientos en momentos como este. O siempre.

La mano de Louis que estaba sobre su pecho fue hasta su mano y allí se quedó, sin apretarla, simplemente juntándolas, recordándole que estaba allí. "¿Estás bien?" No iba a presionarlo ni a preguntarle qué le sucedía, ya lo sabía y no necesitaba sacarle las palabras a la fuerza. 

Harry ya podía sentir a Louis sintiéndose culpable. "Lo siento, yo-" Harry no sabía qué decir. No podía decir qué sentía.

Louis soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Perdóname, Harry. No debí haberte hablado de tu hermano sabiendo que es un tema delicado y-" Harry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza para que Louis dejase de echarse la culpa. Su hermano nunca desaparecería por completo, siempre lo seguiría de alguna forma y debía comenzar a acostumbrarse. La gente siempre preguntaría por él y su nombre debería seguir saliendo de su boca.   
No era eso, o sí, en parte, o en la mayoría, pero también había mas cosas en su cabeza.

"Louis" Harry se sentó en la cama y tomó al otro chico de ambas manos. Una vez mas el recuerdo de la primera vez que hablaron cruzó su mente. No sabe qué sería de él si Louis no hubiera seguido intentando ser su amigo. "No hiciste nada malo" Louis traga saliva sonoramente y baja la mirada hacia las manos de Harry, sus anillos siguen allí. "Creo que debería hablar mas de él" El castaño frunce el ceño. "Así cada vez es menos doloroso" Harry había llegado a esa conclusión en los últimos segundos y fue la única vez que sintió la necesidad de compartir algo tan personal con otra persona sin necesidad de darle vueltas y vueltas en su mente.  
Quizá algún día su hermano se convierta solo en un buen recuerdo y nada mas que eso.

Louis deseaba poder leerle la mente a Harry a veces. Siente que todo sería mucho mas fácil.

"¿Lo extrañas?" Le hizo esa pregunta para ver si decía la verdad, si realmente estaba dispuesto a hablar de su hermano con él. Se sintió culpable por hacerle esa prueba de confianza, pero estaba desnudo en su cama, no entendía por qué a Harry aún le costaba tanto soltarse.

Harry asintió y luego se alzó de hombros y susurró un "A veces"  
Sí. Siempre. Incluso en momentos extraños cuando no debería. Cuando tomo jugo de naranja por las mañanas y cuando llega la primavera.

Louis le acarició un rizo que rebotó y luego volvió a su lugar. "¿Quieres seguir hablando de él?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y acercó  Louis a él. "No"   
Sí, por favor. Pregúntame todo sobre él. No dejes que lo olvide.

Pero Louis no podía leer su mente y Harry sabía ocultar muy bien lo que sentía así que tomó ese no como un no e intentó hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor o que al menos pensara en otra cosa.

Louis se subió encima de Harry y comenzó a dejarle besos en el cuello. No podía decidir si prefería dar besos en el cuello o que lo besaran en el cuello. Ambos se sentían igual de bien.  
"¿Puedo?" No sabía a qué se refería, no tenía idea qué es lo que le estaba preguntando.

Harry tampoco pero le susurró un sí mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura, dándole a entender así que se quedara en esa posición, encima suyo.  
Louis movió su cuerpo hacia él en una reacción reflejo al sentir los dedos fríos de Harry sobre su piel caliente.  
O simplemente al sentir los dedos de Harry sobre su piel. Los dedos de Harry que la noche anterior habían estado dentro suyo. 

Louis tomó a Harry del cuello y le hizo mover la cabeza hacia el costado.  
No planeaba hacer nada mas que besarlo, y por las caricias suaves de Harry en su espalda, él tampoco tenía otra cosa en mente.  
Quería sentirse como una persona normal por primera vez en su vida. Quería ser un chico que estaba completamente enamorado de otro chico y que lo único que querían hacer era pasar el fin de semana en la cama, besándose.

Lo único que Harry quería era que sus pensamientos estuvieran siempre tan calmados como cada vez que Louis lo besaba o lo tocaba. A veces sus pensamientos también eran un desastre durante esos momentos, pero un tipo de desastre bueno, menos desastroso y mas normal.

Louis quería ver Nueva York, pero besar a Harry estaba sin dudas en su top 3 de deseos (o necesidades) para esos días. Se aferró a Harry con sus piernas a su alrededor y con una mano entre sus rizos y la otra en su mejilla. Las manos de Harry seguían alternando entre su espalda y su cintura, donde dibujaba pequeños círculos con las llemas de sus dedos.

De repente comenzó a sentir un calor subir desde su cintura hasta sus mejillas, seguramente debido a las caricias de Harry, pero aun así se alarmó, recordándole lo que había sucedido mientras tenían sexo.

Louis realmente no quería dejar de besar a Harry, pero no podía no discutir sobre eso con él.  
Se alejó rápidamente de su cuello y Harry lo miró extrañado, rogándole con los ojos que se quedara allí.  
"¿Qué pasa?" 

Louis se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y apoyó sus manos sobre el tatuaje de la mariposa. "Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche" Harry frunció el ceño. "La luz" Louis se apresuró a explicar, bajando la mirada hacia los laureles de Harry en su pelvis. "Eso que...esa cosa que parecía envolvernos mientras teníamos sexo" Louis hablaba con precaución, como si al haber dicho eso en voz alta se volviera realidad y no simplemente algo que se había imaginado.

Harry suspiró y se sentó en la cama, Louis se movió un poco para que ambos estuvieran cómodos.   
"Mi familia tiene muchos libros sobre magia en la casa" Louis lo escuchaba con atención. Harry parecía haber estado pensando en eso, quizá toda la noche. "Si quieres mañana podemos revisar la biblioteca de mis padres" Louis asintió con una sonrisa, por un momento olvidándose de lo que podía significar lo que habían vivido y solo pensando en los libros interesantes que podía llegar a encontrar.  
"Hoy es sabado, no creo que quieras pasar el día encerrado en una habitación con olor a 1970" 

Louis no sabía en qué momento se había convertido en un cursi pero por un momento casi se le escapa decirle que su perfume podía tapar hasta la humedad. Por suerte se mordió la lengua y dijo: "¿Podemos ir a Manhattan?" Con la sonrisa mas real de todas.

Harry asintió y le acarició una mejilla. "En eso estaba pensando" Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Sbarros nos espera, bebé"

Louis pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Harry y le dijo: "Pero primero..." Y ambos cayeron de nuevo a la cama. Y allí se quedaron por tres horas mas.

\------

Sbarros de la calle 33 y la septima avenida era la ubicación mas pequeña de todas, pero Harry sabía que el alma de turista de Louis disfrutaría la vista que tenía desde una de las ventanas. Harry sin dudas la había disfrutado la primera vez, luego prefirió disfrutar de su comida de una forma diferente, eligiendo algo mas rico y en un lugar donde sus piernas entraran bajo la mesa. Pero hoy podía aguantar un calambre o dos si Louis iba a sonreír así durante todo el almuerzo.  

Harry se había sentado frente a Louis, dándole la espalda a la ventana para que Louis pudiera ver el Madison Square Garden mientras comían. Harry prefería verlo a Louis y mas ahora que había estado los últimos cinco minutos pensando en si decirle que tenía salsa de tomate en la mejilla izquierda. Decidió que era mas divertido ver lo tierno que se veía así y no decirle nada, supuso que en algún momento tendría que usar una servilleta. 

"Ahora entiendo por qué vive tanta gente aquí" El rizado asintió ante las palabras del castaño mientras saboreaba su pizza con queso. Louis tenía cinco porciones que ocupaban toda la mesa, había querido probar cada una de esas famosas pizzas que solo los neoyorkinos podían inventar. Pero primero debería haber visto el tamaño. Cuando iba por la mitad de la segunda porción, se desabrochó el botón de los jeans y le dijo a Harry que mejor se las llevaran a su casa para cenar. Harry había asentido mientras sonreía como un tonto, y luego había soltado tres "sí" uno atrás del otro, totalmente torpe. Louis se rió por la forma en que lo dijo pero nunca sabría que la torpeza de Harry se debía a lo doméstico que las palabras de Louis habían sonado. 

Harry tomó una servilleta y se limpió las manos, tal vez así ayudaría al cerebro de Louis a recordar que no había usado servilletas en ningún momento y que debía limpiarse la boca. Pero no hubo caso, Louis estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a cada persona que se tomaba fotos en el gran arena frente a sus ojos. "Te gustaría vivir aquí?" Harry creía saber la respuesta, pero necesitaba que Louis le volviera a prestar atención a él al menos por unos minutos. 

Louis apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se llevó un mano a la mejilla para apoyarse, pero antes de comenzar a hablar se quitó la mano de la cara e hizo una mueca de asco. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tengo salsa en toda la maldita cara?" Louis realmente estaba enfadado pero al ver como Harry se reía a carcajadas no pudo aguantar mucho sin comenzar a reírse también.

"Lo siento, Lou" Harry le acarició la mano por unos segundos, un gesto del que ni siquiera se percató de estar haciendo. "Te veías muy tierno, no pude evitarlo" Louis rodó los ojos y luego corrió la mirada de Harry, no pudiendo aguantar demasiado ver la forma en la que lo estaba mirando.

Louis carraspeó y su cara se transformó en sarcasmo puro, por lo que Harry sabía que lo que sea que fuera a decir sería para ponerlo incómodo o hacerle una broma. "¿Por qué preguntas?" Volvió al tema anterior. "¿Estás invitándome a vivir contigo, Harry Styles?" Estaba claro que Louis lo decía en broma pero Harry se puso nervioso de todas formas, tragó saliva repetidas veces y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Y aún así, sabiendo que estaba bromeando, Harry sintió la necesidad de aclarar que no había sido esa su intención. "¡No! Louis, yo no..." Louis estaba riendo mientras Harry seguía buscando palabras para expresar correctamente lo que quería decir. "Fue solo una pregunta, para...para sacar conversación" (para que me prestes atención solo a mi por un rato).

Louis se llevó el sorbete a la boca y siguió tomando incluso cuando solo quedaba agua del hielo que se había derretido, haciendo ruido con el sorbete solo para molestar a Harry. Cuando sintió que ya lo había hecho sufrir lo suficiente, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de él. "Claro que viviría aquí, Harry" Le dijo con la sonrisa y voz mas sincera del mundo. Harry suspiró de alivio por dentro. "Es una ciudad que tiene belleza por donde la mires, incluso en lugares que en otras partes del mundo te parecerían comunes o incluso feos...como el humo que sale de las calles" Harry abrió la boca pero Louis lo interrumpió alzando la mano. "No me corrijas, ya sé que es el vapor que sale de todas las tuberías y cosas subterraneas que hay" Harry sonrió orgulloso al saber que Louis lo escuchaba cuando le contaba cosas incluso aburridas como ese dato para nada importante de la ciudad. "¿Y tú?" Harry frunció el ceño al no entender a lo que se refería. Louis bajó el tono de voz y usó uno mas serio. "¿Tú vivirías en Los Angeles?" 

Harry se alzó de hombros e intentó poner la misma cara y usar el mismo tono que Louis, pero el sarcasmo no era su amigo. "Mmm, no lo sé" Intentó no sonreír pero su nariz arrugándose lo estaba delatando. "No me gusta mucho el calor..."

Era obvio que Louis no le creía nada. "Mmm, ¿ah, sí?" Entrecerró los ojos y luego se le escapó una sonrisa.

El rizado carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos, no haciendo contacto visual con él mientras decía lo siguiente: "Pero, ya sabes, hay otras cosas que lo hacen bonito"

Luego de unos segundos Harry levantó la mirada y Louis le sonrió.

\----------

La estatua de la Libertad se erguía bajo el sol de aquel día de otoño, rodeada de agua y siendo el centro de atención incluso para los que la veían cada día. Era imposible cansarse de mirarla, el poder que emanaba te obligaba a girarte hacia ella y contemplarla como si fuera a moverse, como si no estuviera en la misma posición que en las últimas décadas. 

Louis aún no se había cansado de mirar el cartel de Hollywood cada vez que pasaba por alguna calle que lo dejara apreciarlo, entonces no entendía por qué los neoyorkinos se cansaban tan rápido de todo, por qué pensaban que las cosas perdían importancia luego de observarlas mas de una vez.

El viento les movía el cabello a ambos, al rizado molestándole un poco mas que al otro por su cabello largo. Louis hubiera querido capturar ese momento en una fotografía, que alguien les sacara una foto de espaldas, donde se vean sus cabellos moviéndose y Lady Liberty en el fondo. Pero si algo había aprendido en su vida era que si querías podías guardar un momento en tu mente y revivirlo las veces que quisieras. No siempre lo recordarías completo, a veces los colores serían diferentes y hasta escucharías voces que no estaban allí, pero el momento se quedará en tu cabeza, quizá no como un video pero como una fotografía vieja que no puede desintegrarse con agua, sólo con el paso del tiempo.

"Déjame adivinar" La voz de Louis sorprendió a Harry, quien estaba demasiado ocupado con todos los recuerdos que esa ciudad le traía. Louis se giró hacia él en el banco de aquel muelle y lo miró fijo, dejando a la estatua de la libertad en segundo plano por unos momentos. "Nunca vienes a sentarte aquí" 

Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado pero no pudo evitar sonreír por el tono burlón de Louis. "Veo que empiezas a darte cuenta cómo son las cosas" Louis negaba con la cabeza mientras se reía. "Lo siento" Harry se acomodó el cabello y miró hacia la estatua una vez más. "Sé que cualquier persona querría poder vivir aquí y hacer todo lo que yo pude hacer durante años y no hice" Louis asintió. "Pero..." Se alzó de hombros y esperó que eso fuera suficiente para que Louis entendiera, o para que al menos no le preguntara por qué parecía odiar Nueva York.

Louis se acercó más a Harry para acomodarle varios rizos que el viento seguía moviendo hacia su rostro. Sabía que eso seguiría sucediendo, pero no pudo evitar querer tocar su cabello cuando se veía tan suave y su rostro tan inocente al dejarse cubrir por los rizos. "Tienes que prometerme algo" Soltó en voz baja como si hubiera alguien cerca de ellos, o como si a alguno de los ocupados neoyorkinos le fuese a importar su conversación. El corazón de Harry se alarmó en su pecho ante las posibilidades. "Durante el verano, cuando estés aquí" Louis hizo una pausa en la que miró hacia el suelo, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry de pensar en que no quería que llegara el verano, que aunque faltaran meses, meses en los que muchas cosas podrían pasar entre ellos dos, no quería imaginarse pasando cada día lejos de Louis, teniendo cerca el sueño de cualquier turista, pero estando lejos de lo único que realmente quiere. "Quiero que vayas, aunque sea una vez por semana, a uno de los lugares mas turísticos de Manhattan, esos lugares que comenzaste a odiar porque todos amaban" No es solo por eso, pensó Harry. "Y que me envíes una foto, por supuesto" 

Harry sintió una corriente de frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero no era el viento, venía de adentro suyo. Aunque lo que Louis había dicho daba a entender que seguirían en la vida del otro durante el verano, también significaba que no estarían juntos en el mismo espacio físico. "Claro" Soltó Harry, intentando no dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran. Faltaba mucho tiempo, no podía pensar en eso aún. "Digo..." Se corrigió al haber accedido con tanta facilidad. "Voy a pensarlo" Le sonrió lo mas sincero que pudo, lo que era bastante forzado en esos momentos. 

A veces Louis parecía ser quien leía mentes. Como ahora, por ejemplo, cuando le sonrió de costado y comenzó a jugar con los anillos de la mano de Harry. "Pero..." Levantó la mirada hacia él y ambos se sonrieron. "También debes tener un poco de tiempo para ir a visitarme a Los Angeles" Harry tragó saliva y sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo, sus latidos volverse normales y su sangre seguir fluyendo normalmente por sus venas. "Creo que Malibu sería tu lugar preferido" Harry asintió, ya imaginándose caminando por las calurosas calles de California de la mano de Louis, sin importarle que le sudaran las manos, ya que seguramente en la otra mano tendrían un refresco.

Harry se alzó de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia para que no se notara el gran cambio en su humor gracias a las palabras de Louis. "También tengo que pensarlo..."

Louis soltó una risita y comenzó a acariciarle una pierna. "¿Ah, sí?"

Harry tragó saliva y llevó una mano sobre la de Louis que lo estaba acariciando y la dejó allí. "Si, ya sabes, hace mucho calor allí en verano y yo odio el calor, así que..." Frunció la nariz y trató de ocultar una sonrisa. Louis no pudo evitar tomarlo de las mejillas y unir sus labios en un beso. Un beso que duró lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera disfrutarlo y además pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado deseando tener algo así con alguien. Todos esos años de creer que nunca nadie podría quererlo o aceptarlo como era habían quedado atrás porque Louis y su sonrisa y su voz gritona y sus idioteces lo habían borrado todo.

Sus bocas se separaron con ruido y con Louis gritando "¡Tengo una idea!" Harry entrecerró los ojos, como siempre dudando de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Louis. "Por alguna razón estuve cantando Seven Wonders todo el día en mi cabeza, así que se me acaba de ocurrir que me muestres tus siete maravillas de Manhattan" Louis dio unas palmaditas como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea del siglo.

Harry no entendía cómo se le podía haber ocurrido eso mientras se besaban, así que supuso que lo había estado pensando todo el día pero recién ahora se había animado a decírselo o antes no había encontrado el momento indicado. Se rió con dulzura ante la emoción que demostraba Louis, quería guardar todos los momentos de felicidad junto a Louis en un frasco para poder abrirlo si algún día necesitaba un poco. Harry pensó que necesitaría un poco mas de tiempo para decidir donde llevar a Louis, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar cuales eran sus lugares preferidos en la ciudad. Pero luego de dos segundos de recorrer los archivos de su mente se dio cuenta de que sus siete maravillas de Manhattan eran esos lugares a los que había ido mas de una vez, a los que recurría cuando no quería estar en ningún lado, y aquellos por los que sonreía al pasar. Se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Louis para que la tomara y comenzara a caminar con él. "Creo que hay un par de lugares aquí que aún no odio..." 

El subte estaba repleto como de costumbre, mucho mas cuando conectaba dos de los lugares mas turísticos de la ciudad. Louis no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en subte; en Los Angeles siempre iba caminando a todos lados o en bicicleta, también en el auto de Niall (el cual manejaba Liam la mayoría de las veces, ya que Niall tenía la costumbre de beber una cerveza con cada comida del día), así que se ganó la risa burlona de Harry cuando no dejaba de ponerse alcohol en gel en cada parada. 

"De dónde sacaste eso?" Le pregunta Harry la segunda vez que lo ve usar una cantidad exagerada de alcohol en gel en sus manos.

Louis lo guarda en el bolsillo y suelta un suspiro. "Acabas de descubrir una de mis fobias, Harry..."

Harry abre los ojos con sorpresa. "Una?" Louis se ríe mientras asiente, se le forman pequeñas arrugas a los costados de los ojos y Harry no puede evitar llevar su mano hacia ellas. Louis no dice nada, simplemente lo mira como si sus ojos expresaran todo aquello que siente en su alma, y luego baja la mirada hasta que llegan a destino.

El subte los deja en la esquina del MoMA (Museum of Modern Art), el aclamado museo de arte moderno que se encuentra entre la quinta y la sexta avenida. Y Louis suelta un POR SUPUESTO que suena mas hostil de lo que esperaba. 

Harry rueda los ojos ante el comentario de Louis pero no se enfada, sabe que Louis nunca lo diría con malas intenciones. "Lo siento, Harry, por favor no te enojes, fue una broma-" Se cuelga de su brazo mientras el rizado se ríe y comienza a caminar mas rápido, obligándolo a tener que trotar en lugar de caminar.

"Lo sé, Louis" Lo mira por un segundo para indicarle que tienen que cruzar la calle. "No me enfadé, no te preocupes" Harry nunca había recibido muchas críticas sobre sus gustos porque las únicas personas que lo rodeaban eran sus padres y con ellos compartía el mismo amor por el arte y por Fleetwood Mac. Su hermano solía burlarse a veces, pero Harry sabía que se burlaba de absolutamente todo porque esa era su manera de demostrarle que lo quería, que le estaba prestando atención. Durante la escuela secundaria sus gustos y pasatiempos habían sido su secreto y un misterio para el resto, no iba a dejar que nadie tuviera otra razón para reírse de él. Esta sería la primera vez que le mostrara a alguien una de las cosas que amaba, y sabía que Louis podía ser burlista, pero también sabía, que como su hermano, no lo hacía a propósito, sino que era su forma de ser.

Y estaba feliz de que fuera Louis el primero en conocer todo aquello que había mantenido oculto dentro suyo por tanto tiempo.

Harry abrió la puerta y el olor característico del museo (nunca supo si solo él podía olerlo porque era un aroma que asociaba con el lugar, si era el olor a tanta mezcla de pinturas o si simplemente era el perfume con el que limpiaban los pisos) le golpeó la cara, haciéndolo sonreír. La última vez que había estado allí había sido el verano antes de entrar a la academia. Unos días antes de armar las valijas se quedó allí por tres horas observando cada detalla de cada pintura, no queriendo olvidarlas mientras estuviera lejos.

Mientras hacían la larga fila para pagar la entrada al lugar, Harry se gira hacia Louis quien observa cada cosa con asombro, mas que nada la bandera del orgullo que cuelga cerca de las gran ventanas (Harry nunca supo la razón de ello). "Para que sepas" Louis se giró de golpe hacia él, sin dudas sorprendido de escuchar su voz entre el bullicio. "no sé casi nada de arte" Louis no le creía, se estaba haciendo el humilde. "Mis padres sí, ellos saben absolutamente todo y me quisieron enseñar, pero..." Se alzó de hombros como si Louis pudiera entender qué significaba eso. "Lo que quiero decir es que aunque venga aquí todo el tiempo, no lo hago por el arte en sí" Se movieron varios pasos hacia delante cuando la fila fue avanzando. "O sea, sí, pero...no soy como la mayoría de las personas aquí que saben el nombre de cada artista y se aprendieron cada técnica" Louis asiente, interesado en sus palabras. "Me gusta este lugar porque la gente que viene aquí se entiende, todos aquí sienten pasión por el arte, ya sea poca o mucha, pero todos aquí comparten algo, tienen eso en común, entonces...nunca me siento fuera de lugar cuando entro aquí" Louis tragó saliva porque jamás se le hubiera ocurrido eso, nunca hubiera pensado que era por eso ni tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido ese pensamiento sobre los museos. "Así que si tenías miedo de que te aburriera con historias sobre cada artista o pintura, ya no temas"

Louis comenzó a reír y Harry se le sumó, mientras se seguían moviendo y ya casi llegaban a una ventanilla. "No me molesta que me hables de arte, o de lo que sea que quieras hablar" Le apretó la mano con fuerza y luego no lo soltó. Harry tragó saliva y carraspeó, por un momento sintiendo que podía llegar a derramar una que otra lagrima. "Lo juro"

"¡Harry!" El nombrado se giró hacia el hombre en la ventilla, quien lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa genuina y parecía querer salir de allí para envolverlo en un abrazo. "¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Pero en realidad no tanto! ¡Dijiste que seguramente volvieras el próximo verano, así que ya me había preparado mentalmente para eso!" Louis ni siquiera sabía quien era pero no pudo evitar reír por la forma en que estaba soltando las palabras una tras otra. Harry también estaba riendo mientras asentía y le daba la mano por debajo de la ventanilla a aquel empleado que, obviamente, era su amigo.

"Hola, Mason" el apretón de manos duró mas de diez segundos, lo que reforzó la teoría de Louis de que ese hombre debía tener mas de cincuenta años y que seguramente había formado una relación muy cercana con Harry a través del tiempo. "No tenía planeada esta visita, pero espero que sea una buena sorpresa" Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó su billetera, Louis estaba a punto de decirle que él iba a pagar pero Mason lo interrumpió.

"Harry, tienes la tarjeta anual, no tienes que pagar nada" 

Harry tenía en la mano una tarjeta blanca que decía "MoMA" en negro y también un par de billetes entre los dedos. "Lo sé, pero la tarjeta es solo válida para mi, y..." Señaló a Louis, quien podía sentir cómo Harry luchaba para decidir de qué manera presentarlo. "Hoy vine con él" Está bien, pensó Louis,  forma válida de presentarme, podría ser peor.

El hombre bufó con una sonrisa mientras le hizo una seña con la mano: "No te preocupes, no tienes que pagar nada, me pone muy contento que vengas con un amigo" Mason le sonrió a Louis como si fuera el padre de Harry y lo estuviera protegiendo. Louis estaba feliz de que Harry tuviera a alguien como Mason en su vida.

Harry le acercó los billetes igual. "Por favor, acéptalo, no quiero tener problemas-"

"No vas a tener ningún problema, Harry, pero..." Le señaló una urna roja al lado de los baños. "Si quieres puedes poner ese dinero allí" Louis asintió como si Harry pudiera verlo a sus espaldas. "Que disfruten su paseo por el museo y espero verte pronto, Harry"

Harry le sonrió y asintió repetidas veces. "Gracias, Mason" Este asintió y saludó a Louis agitando la mano. "Saludos a tu familia"

Ambos caminan hacia la urna roja donde Harry mete los dolares con los que iba a pagar la entrada de Louis y luego saca un par mas de la billetera y también los mete. Louis revisa el bolsillo de su buzo adidas y encuentra cinco dolares, los deja caer en la urna con un poco de lastima en sí mismo porque está seguro que el rizado puso mas de veinte. 

"Parece un buen hombre"

Harry mira a Louis y asiente. "Lo es" 

"Para qué es eso?" Louis señala la urna, preguntándole a Harry si sabe a qué esta destinado el dinero que la gente dona.

Harry se alza de hombros y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras, Louis pisándole los talones. "Nadie sabe. No dicen hacia quienes van las donaciones así la gente siempre elige donar aunque sea alguna causa que no les interese, son para fundanciones, siempre, pero nunca nadie sabe para qué tipo" Louis simplemente asiente y comienza a subir los escalones hacia el primer piso del museo. Puede sentir los nervios de Harry como si algo pudiera salir mal, como si Louis se aburriría estando junto a él, como si podría pasar un mal día mientras estuvieran juntos. Lo único que se le ocurrió para ayudarlo fue darle la mano, y eso hizo, demostrándole que todo estaba mas que bien con el gesto mas simple pero mas genuino que puede existir.

Louis nunca había entendido por qué la gente se daba la mano. Por qué existía eso, por qué era algo normal juntar una de tus manos con la de otra persona y sentirte bien al hacerlo. Por qué las parejas no podían soltarse las manos los primeros meses. Por qué en las películas te quieren hacer creer que cuando ambas manos se juntan por primera vez puedes sentirte como que vuelas.

Pero ahora entendía. Todo eso y mucho mas. Ahora era él quien no podía explicar todo lo que ese simple gesto le hace sentir.

Las primeras pinturas que vio eran completamente abstractas, a veces se preguntaba si para tener lugar en un museo debías mezclar todos los colores existentes y hacer una mancha y decir que su significado era el aroma a flores en verano. Por supuesto que no le diría eso a Harry, pero nada le parecía mas pretencioso que el arte abtrascto. Louis no tenía idea sobre arte y, según sus propias palabras, Harry tampoco sabía mucho. Lo había llevado allí porque era un lugar donde se sentía cómodo, así que no iba a preguntarle sobre la historia detrás de alguna de esas obras, porque realmente no le importaba y no era por eso que estaban allí.

"Cuál es tu preferida?" Harry dejó de caminar y se giró hacia Louis. "Muéstrame" Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a paso rápido entre todas las personas observando el arte, algunos hablando con amigos y otros en completo silencio, algunos simplemente disfrutando, otros habiendo entrado porque la visita estaba incluída en el tour por la ciudad y no podían faltar los pobres estudiantes de arte que se la pasaban allí todo el día tomando notas.

Louis se preguntó por un momento si él y Harry se hubieran conocido igual, de alguna forma, si ambos eran mundanos y cada uno estudiaba en una universidad en cada punta del país. Harry tal vez estaría estudiando arte obligado por sus padres y Louis estaría intentando sobrevivir las clases de psicología simplemente porque quería ayudar a los demás como nadie había podido ayudarlo a él.  
Y quizá, aún así, burlarían el destino, y un día Louis visitaría la ciudad que nunca duerme y se cruzaría con Harry comprando un cuadro del que él se había burlado.

"Sorprendido?" Louis rió por lo bajo mientras asentía. Harry estaba parado frente a un cuadro que él mismo podría pintar luego de unas tres clases de arte. Este no era ni grande ni muy pequeño, era el tamaño perfecto para colgar en tu habitación. Y era normal. O sea, no era abstracto, en lo absoluto. Estaba, sin dudas, pintado con los dedos pero la persona había logrado crear las figuras casi perfectas de dos personas en una playa viendo hacia el horizonte, no podías descifrar si era el amanecer o el atardecer, porque había usado todos los colores para pintar y ningún color coincidía con el color real de cada cosa. El sol era verde y el cielo era amarillo, el agua era roja y la arena era azul. Las personas tenían un poco de cada color y, en ese momento, Louis creyó entender por qué. "Es mi preferido porque la primera vez que vine sentía que las paredes eran muy blancas y que la gente estaba muy seria y las demás pinturas no me transmitían nada, pero esta..." Louis no podía dejar de mirar a Harry, ver cómo sus labios se movían y cómo sus ojos eran del verde mas hermoso que había visto en su vida y cómo encajaba perfecto en ese museo y en cualquier lugar al que fueran. Se preguntaba si a Harry le pasaba lo mismo cuando lo miraba. "Te gusta?" 

Louis sabía que esa simple pregunta era mucho mas que eso. Pero también sabía que no debía pensarlo mucho, Harry solo quería la verdad, y si la verdad era algo bueno, mucho mejor. "Me encanta" Louis le dijo eso mirándolo fijo a él, aún no pudiendo creer que el blanco de las paredes y las luces de la sala hicieran que sus ojos fueran aún mas verdes.

Harry asintió y se le escapó una sonrisa que no pudo esconder de Louis. "A mi también"

(...)

"¿Qué es este lugar, Harry?" 

Ahora habían tomado el subte hasta una calle frente al Central Park, lugar al que Louis nunca había ido y quería entrar ahora pero Harry le explicó que era gigante y que ahora no tenían tiempo. Louis casi arma un berrinche pero solo bastaron las palabras "Vendremos en verano" para tranquilizarlo y sacarle una sonrisa que seguro le duraría toda el día. Harry estaba parado frente a uno de los tantos departamentos lujosos de esa calle y miraba hacia arriba como si de un balcón fueran a lanzarle una torta o unos cuantos miles de dolares (sí, con esa cara).

El rizado le sonrió a Louis con picardía. "¿Estás listo?"

Louis abrió los ojos y alzó los brazos, completamente desconcertado. "¿Para que?"

Harry contó hasta el numero siete, señalando con el dedo índice cada balcón hasta llegar al que le señaló a Louis. "¿Ves esas ventanas? Las únicas con las cortinas cerradas" Harry miró a Louis para ver su reacción. Este asintió. "Ahí vive Stevie Nicks" Harry arrugó la nariz y se mordió el labio inferior para contener la emoción que sentía al estar contándole eso a Louis, al estar compartiendo algo que sabía que lo iba a emocionar igual que a él la primera vez que estuvo parado allí mismo.

Louis abrió la boca asombrado y tomó a Harry de los hombros. "¡Por Dios, Harry! ¿Estás hablando en serio?" Sus ojos iban de Harry hacia el piso numero siete. Harry soltó un sí en el medio de una risita. "¡Bueno, vamos, entonces!" Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de vidrio de aquel edificio. 

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry se frenó de golpe y Louis lo miró extrañado, como si no entendiera por qué no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Estás loco, Louis?" Louis casi le responde que sí pero era obvio que era una pregunta retórica. "No podemos entrar porque sí, es su casa" Harry no podía creer que realmente le tenía que explicar esto a Louis como si no estuviera al tanto de las leyes del mundo real. 

Louis frunció la boca en una mueca. "Técnicamente es su casa y la de-" Se puso a contar los demás pisos. "Ocho personas mas" Harry soltó un suspiro pero Louis no lo dejó hablar. "Podemos decir que venimos a visitar a otra persona y listo" Le explicó como si fuera lo mas lógico. 

Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Este es un lugar donde solo viven personas importantes, Louis, no van a dejarnos entrar tan fácil"

"¡Entonces usemos magia!" Harry lo hizo callar tapándole la boca con la mano. "Ups, lo siento" Miró hacia todos lados pero no había nadie lo sufucientemente cerca. "No creo que nadie haya oído eso"

Harry soltó un suspiro. "Digamos que usamos magia y llegamos hasta su puerta, ¿luego qué?"

"Luego golpeamos la puerta y decimos que somos servicio a la habitación o los de la limpieza" Harry le estaba siguiendo la conversación a Louis para ver si en algún momento se daba cuenta de lo loco que sonaba lo que estaba diciendo, no porque realmente fuera a hacerle caso. 

Se cruzó de brazos, a punto de perder la paciencia. "¿Y luego?"

Louis se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. "¿Le decimos si se puede sacar una selfie con nosotros...?"

Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y bufó. "¡Louis! ¡No!" 

"¡¿Entonces para qué me trajiste hasta aquí?!"

"¡Para que veas donde vive! ¿No te parece emocionante?" Harry jamás levantaba la voz pero Louis lo había exasperado un poco. "¡Stevie Nicks vive aquí, Louis! ¡Ella camina por esta acerca y abre esa puerta y ve esa planta cada vez que sale de su casa!" Intentaba explicarle por qué lo había llevado allí, por qué ese lugar era una de sus siete maravillas. "¿No lo entiendes?" 

Louis se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada. "Sí, lo siento. Yo...me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento" Harry asintió y le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva. "No quise hacerte enfadar, Harry..." 

Harry lo abrazó por detrás. "No te preocupes, te entiendo, créeme" Louis le acarició la mano con la que lo estaba abrazando. "Y perdón por alzar la voz" Ambos se quedaron allí por unos momentos mas, abrazados en el medio de una acera transitada, viendo hacia el balcón de la casa de Stevie Nicks, que mas que seguro estaba vacía porque pasaba la mayoría del ano en su casa de Santa Monica (cosa que Louis no sabía, porque se volvería loco al saber que Stevie Nicks está la mayoría del tiempo a media hora de su casa). "Vamos, aún tengo cinco maravillas mas que mostrarte"

(...)

Louis aprendió mas de Harry en esas horas que en los últimos tres meses. 

Su plan no había sido ese, no quería hacer un curso intensivo en conocimiento de Harry Styles, sus razones eran simplemente pasar un buen día juntos y mostrarle a Harry que le importaba, que quería compartir con él todo lo que le gustaba, lo simple, lo raro, lo fácil y lo complicado.

Sin embargo, ese día descubrió que a Harry no le gusta el helado pero que todos los fines de semana de verano se sienta en una heladería porque se llama Big Gay y le parece gracioso (y por supuesto que se pide un helado, aunque su paladar no lo disfrute).

Harry también lo llevó hasta el Central Park para mostrarle las dedicatorias que la gente hacía escribir y colocar en metal sobre los bancos. Es una tradición, le dijo, parece cursi, pero me parece asombroso, cualquier persona de cualquier parte del mundo ahora sabe que tal persona ama a tal persona. A mi también, le confesó Louis pasando la mano por una en la que un hijo le agradecía al padre por haber sido maravilloso hasta el último minuto.

Louis se enamoró por completo del techo de una sala de lectura en la biblioteca pública, la que se encontraba en el Bryant Park. Harry le explicó sobre la pintura y la remodelación del año 2014, pero Louis estaba demasiado maravillado con el contraste del color celeste del cielo y el blanco de las nubes, los candelabros iluminando todo, haciéndolo parecer el comedor de Harry Potter, como para recordar una palabra de todo lo que dijo. 

"No tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ver mis siete maravillas hoy, porque hay una en especial que debemos ver durante el atardecer"

Louis asintió con emoción y le robó un beso en el medio de la calle.

(...)

Harry suspiró cuando ambos se pararon frente a las interminables escaleras. "Este es el Museo Metropolitano de Arte"

"El Met" Dijo Louis como si estuviera frente a un gran vaso de agua luego de atravesar el desierto. Harry lo miró y le sonrió con alegría. "¡Lady Gaga caminó por estas escaleras!" Harry comenzó a reír, entendiendo la referencia de la met gala. 

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras y se pararon en la fila para entrar, Harry le tocó una mejilla y le dijo: "No puedo creer que no te estés quejando porque te traje a otro museo"

Louis bajó la mirada y se rió. "Ya te dije que nada de lo que a ti te guste me parecerá aburrido" Harry lo miró de reojo, incrédulo. Louis se mordió el labio inferior y después soltó: "Aunque en realidad me parezca muy aburrido"

Cuando era su turno de ingresar, Harry les mostró una tarjeta roja y la chica asintió, dejándolos pasar. Por supuesto que Harry tenía pases para todos los malditos museos de la ciudad. 

"Pero no te preocupes" Le dio la mano y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia unas escaleras. "No vamos a ver el museo" Louis frunció el ceño, completamente perdido, o sea, estaban en el museo, ¿de qué estaba hablando? "Vamos a la terraza"

Todo parecía pequeño desde allí arriba, lo cual era increíble ya que en Nueva York nada parecía pequeño. Podía ver los árboles del Central Park y cientos de turistas cruzando la calle cuando no deberían, ganandose los bocinazos de los neoyorkinos enfadados.   
Podía ver todo.  
Y también sentirlo.

Y en el instante en que sus ojos azules se toparon con el sol empezando a esconderse entre los majestuosos edificios de la gran manzana, Louis entendió por qué Harry quería mostrarle ese lugar, por qué era una de sus maravillas, por qué el lugar estaba repleto de personas intentando tomarse la perfecta fotografía.

Louis nunca había visto un atardecer así. Sabía que jamás se lo olvidaría, con o sin una fotografía que se lo recordase. 

"¿Quieres un trago?" La voz de Harry lo hizo volver al presente. Louis movió su mirada desde el inmenso sol naranja hacia la pequeña barra de bebidas que había en una esquina de la terraza. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía sed ni hambre ni sueño ni frío ni calor. Se encontraba en un mundo paralelo en el que todo estaba bien y no había nada que arreglar ni que cambiar ni que olvidar ni perdonar. Esta sí que era una de las siete maravillas.

Louis se paró delante de Harry y tomó sus manos, él mismo envolviendo los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura.   
Podría jurar que podía escuchar la melodía de Seven Wonders.

////

GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!

Hola😭😭😭😭😭❤❤❤❤❤ perdón perdón PERDÓN por haber tardado tanto!! Mi excusa es basicamente que yo sigo trabajando aunque estemos en cuarentena y ahora incluso mas que antes porque soy au pair (niñera en estados unidos) y antes cuidadaba a 2 nenitos porque los otros 2 hermanitos mas grandes iban a la escuela y desde marzo tienen clases online asi que cuido A LOS 4!!!!! Termino un poco cansada y sin ganas de nada, por un mes entero lo unico que hice fue comer y mirar series, la unica forma de sentir un poco de felicidad. Ahora me estoy sintiendo mejor, volvi a escribir y hago ejercicio.   
Ojala ustedes se esten cuidando como puedan y encuentren pequeños momentos de felicidad🌠💌  
Les mando abrazos a todos y buena energía! Vamos a estar bien 🤞🏻☀️

El capítulo es bastante largo (8k palabras) asi que espero que eso les haga olvidar todo lo que tardé en subirlo. Espero que les guste, por favor dejen muchos comentarios que eso me pone muy contenta ❤❤❤


End file.
